Guardian Ash
by scribe0magic
Summary: Formally Ash's Journey Version I. Smart/Aura/Psychic Ash going threw all regions from the anime plus one or two from the games. Has some M rated sections. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON
1. Chapter 1 (Redone)

**Pokemon Fanfiction**

 **Ash's Journey Version I**

 **Notes: This fanfiction is based around lovecartoonsandanime's story 'Ash's Pokemon Journey'**

 **I do not own Pokemon just the story**

 **Note: I'm so sorry for not updating this in so long, but as of right now I'm going to properly go over this and correct the mistakes I've made. Hopefully fixing my errors will bring back my drive for this story, I don't even have the next chapter started yet :(**

 **Prologue: 12 years before the start of the anime in Pallet Town**

"Delia Willow will you marry me?" asked a tall man with dark raven hair and deep amber eyes

"Of course! Steven Ketchem!" cried Delia with joy. The other people in the cafe cheered for the happy couple

Three weeks later the wedding took place with Steven taking care of all the expenses as he was not only from one of the oldest and wealthiest families in the world he was also a world famous archaeologist; and just like the rest of his family he was a very humble man

Delia's closer family members did show up for the wedding, but the rest didn't like that she chose to live in a small town amongst what they thought were lesser beings as everyone in Delia's family were psychic and tended to think that they are better than everyone else. However they highly respected the Ketchem family as they were an ancient family and were known as one of the few families that were known for having Aura Guardians come from it that still existed

 **Two years Later after many hours of labor**

"Oh my gosh look at our little Ash, he is so adorable!" said an exhausted Delia with adoration

"Yes and he will be very powerful when he grows up." stated Steven with awe

"I know he's inherited both our families powers, and they are already incredibly strong" agreed Delia looking at the little bundle in her arms and sighed happily

"You know dear he might even become greater than his ancestor Sir Ashton Ketchem someday." replied Ash's father

"Well I know my relatives will want to start his psychic training right away, but I know that is a very bad idea as it has lead to a few cases were the child wound up mute and only could speak with telepathy. So I think we should start with simple control until he is at least five." Delia said with a sigh

"I agree" replied Steven

 **10 years Later**

As Ash Ketchem grew up he became a very well liked child who was incredibly kind and helpful especially with Pokemon. He also studied very hard and learned a lot of useful things for his journey

As Ash grew and learned how to wield his gifts he had taken on a mindset of not relying on them to much and only using them if need be. He also went to many regions and meet lots of different types of Pokemon and meet the regional professors and is now ready to start his Pokemon journey and catch all kinds of Pokemon, challenge the leagues and become one of the best trainers in the world

A ten year old boy with spiky raven hair and brown eyes awoke with a yawn "Oh man I can't believe today I get to go on my journey." the boy then got up, showered, brushed his teeth and then went downstairs to eat breakfast

"Good morning Ash" called Delia who had light brown hair and was wearing a pink blouse

"Morning mom" replied Ash as he sat down at the table

"Ready to start your journey?" asked Delia as she brought Ash his breakfast

"Yep all set and ready to go" replied Ash as he ate

"Now Ash which starter are you going to pick?" asked a curious Delia as Ash didn't say which starter he was going to get

Ash answered "I think I will go with a charmander, they can be a bit of a handful but when they evolve into charizard then they'll have an aerial advantage in a battle"

Ash then finished his breakfast and headed to Professor Oak's lab to get his starter. As Ash approached the lab he saw the other new trainers and his rival Gary Oak waiting outside

"Well it looks like the _other_ prodigy has turned up." Gary said with a slight annoyance as Ash was the only other new trainer from Pallet that was just as smart about Pokemon as he was, and Gary tended to look down on those who were not as skilled, but since Ash was not only very smart, but came from a more famous family and had amazing abilities, Gary was much nicer to Ash (Similar to after the Silver League) than to the other two new trainers

"Ah, you have arrived." said a voice from the door, it was Prof. Oak the Kanto region's lead professor and the one who gives out starter Pokemon to new trainers in the Kanto region

"Well now lets get started shall we." said Prof. Oak happily. The professor led the small group to a room that held a set of pokeballs on a table

"Now I only have one of each starter right now unfortunately so one of you will have to wait" Said the professor sadly

"I'll wait" said Ash

"Well then I'll have the advantage!" exclaimed Gary

"Well I'm not surprised Ash you are always thinking of others over your self." said the girl in the group who wore a mainly green outfit

"Well Leaf I bet your going with the bulbasuar and Blaze your going with the charmander, so I'm gonna take the squirtle." said Gary knowing how the other two were

"Jeez Gary, don't need to spoil it." Said the other boy in the group who had fiery red hair and wore a red-orange outfit who was identified as Blaze

Soon the other three new trainers got their new Pokemon, pokedexs and pokeballs and headed out. Leaving Ash alone with the professor

"I know you have a another Pokemon professor, so, can I see it?" asked Ash

"Well I suppose so since it has been giving me some trouble since I caught it." replied the professor pulling out another pokeball that had a lightning bolt sticker on it

"Wait a minuet!" exclaimed Ash grabbed the pokeball and sent out the pokemon inside; reviling a pikachu that immediately cheeked it's surroundings, stopped on Ash and then ran up to him crying with joy and relief

"I knew it! It's the pichu I met in Johto! How did you get him!?" exclaimed Ash with a hint of anger

"Oh my! I am so sorry pikachu I didn't recognize you! No wounder you were so angry, I could have kept you from fulfilling you and Ash's promise to each other by mistake" apologized the deeply sorry professor

"It's okay professor I'm just glad to keep our promise even if his is my starter." said Ash with some relief

'I'm just glad to be with you too Ash, though I'm still upset with the old man' agreed pikachu

"He-he me two buddy, me too" snickered Ash

"I'm guessing he's still mad with me" mumbled the professor

Ash got the normal set of items for new trainers from Prof. Oak but also was given a pokegear and some specialty balls as well as some extra pokefood

As Ash was walking down the hill from Prof. Oak's lab Ash was given a wonderful surprise his father was waiting for him as well as most of the town

"Dad!" cried Ash as he ran the rest the way down

"Well I wasn't going to miss the start of my son's journey now was I?" chuckled Steven, Ash's father. "Now son I have a gift for you," Said Steven pulling out a pokemon egg from inside his satchel and handing it over to a shocked Ash "a riolu egg."

"No way..." whispered Ash in awe

"Now which starter did you get? I want to see" asked his father just as pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Ah a pikachu...wait that's the pichu you befriended, right?" asked Steven

"Yeah Prof. Oak caught him accidentally apparently, but I guess it turned out alright" replied Ash with a shrug

"Well son, I need to get back to the dig sight soon, but I hope I see you on your trip" said Steven "and good luck you two, me and your mom love you."

"I love you too dad and say bye to mom for me." replied Ash as he headed off to route 1

As Ash was leaving Pallet Ash's friend Blaze showed up asking Ash if he could come with on his journey and that he knew that Ash would have gotten a different pokemon to start his journey anyway. Ash didn't have any problems with that and so they headed down route one together

While on route one Ash saw some pidgeys, rattatas and spearows, with Blaze catching a rather feisty spearow after Ash had it explain to it's flock that it was being challenged to see if it would be caught, since the area has had numerous accounts of spearow flocks attacking people for getting them angry. After a days worth of travel the group decided to make camp next to a river

-Next Morning-?- P.O.V.

As I'm headed to a small river to go fishing I notice a small campsite nearby so I decide to be quite so I don't wake them up. After an hour I get a bite, but it turns out to be...

Normal P.O.V.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " a high pitched scream is heard startling Ash and Blaze and having them rushing out and seeing a redheaded girl with a gyarados at the end of her fishing line screaming her head off

"Agh! It's a gyarados!" Exclaimed Blaze in fear

However Ash calmly had pikachu use a Thunderbolt attack on it to scare it off, however Blaze secretly caught the weakened pokemon when no one was looking as he couldn't let such a strong pokemon get away as to have a better chance in gym battles

The redhead thanked Ash and introduced her self as Misty "Wait Misty, as in Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym and the strongest of the four gum leaders?" asked Ash

Misty paled a bit at Ash's question but answered anyway "Yes I am, but I had a bit of an argument with my older sisters, so I left to become a stronger water pokemon trainer and prove to them that I am better then they think, also thanks for thinking that I'm the strongest of the four."

"No problem, I've seen some of the battles you've had on T.V. so I know your good." replied Ash, then he had an idea "Say you know your water types so would you like to come with us and help us become better trainers, we just started a few days ago and we could always use the company?"

"You know what Ash, I accept your offer." answered Misty after thinking it over

"Hey don't I get a say in this?!" asked Blaze. Ash just simply shook his head no.

So the group packed up camp and headed to Viridian City to restock and get some training done. On the way to Viridian City Ash noticed a large golden bird pokemon in the sky leaving a rainbow after it. "

I can't believe it, that's HO-OH!" Cried a stunned Ash. Just then a Large feather fell in front of Ash "and this is a Rainbow Wing" Ash added in a whisper as he picked it up carefully

"Ho-Oh? I've never heard about that pokemon before." Said Misty with confusion

"Ho-Oh is a legendary pokemon from Johto and only shows it self to those with a pure heart." explained Ash. "But what's even more amazing is that Ho-Oh was golden meaning it was a shiny pokemon and gave me a gift."

At Ash's response Misty was just simply awestruck that she was travailing with an amazing and clearly kind hearted trainer

As the group enter Viridian City Ash sees a security checkpoint and lets the other two know so that they can pass quickly. As they get near an Officer Jenny comes out and asks for identification and why the pikachu is not in it's pokeball, as they show her their I.D.s Ash explains that pikachu doesn't like being inside his ball at all, and soon the group reach the pokemon center and rent a room for the night

Afterwards Ash has pikachu try and learn Iron Tail so he has an advantage at the Pewter City Gym which is a rock type gym and advises Blaze to teach his charmander to learn Metal Claw and his spearow Steel Wing so that they can at least have a chance. So the Ash and a reluctant Blaze spend the day teaching their pokemon steel type attacks with pikachu and charmander almost mastering their respected moves but spearow kept pecking Blaze every time he got upset with Blaze's yelling

-Later that night-

When Ash, Misty and Blaze came back to the pokemon center the group gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy for healing.

While waiting Ash called his mom. "Hey honey, how are you?"

"Fine mom" so Ash spoke to his mom for few minutes then called Prof. Oak

"Ah, Ash my boy how are you? Catch any new pokemon?" he asked

"No not yet, but Blaze caught a spearow." answered Ash "Though I did see a shiny Ho-Oh" Prof. Oak was shocked at those words and even more so when Ash showed him the rainbow wing as proof "Well Ash I can already see that your journey is going to be quite a exiting one" Just then a doorbell rang "Oh, that must be my pizza! Goodby Ash and good luck!"

After Ash was done calling a voice was heard over the intercom "Will Ash, Misty and Blaze please come and pick up your pokemon at the front desk"

As Ash, Misty and Blaze were getting their pokemon back from being healed up two pokeballs fall threw one of the skylights releasing a ekans and koffing who releases smoke which begins to fill the room

"Hey what's going on?" asked a startled Blaze

Ash's eyes quickly glowed blue as he flicked his hands revealing (Come on you know who...) startling the trio causing them not to notice Ash's eyes returning to normal

"What just happened to our smokescreen?" exclaimed James

"Does it matter! Our grand entrance has been ruined!" yelled Jessie.

Ash quickly scanned their memories and found that even though they are a part of Team Rocket deep down they are still good people, they just had a ruff life and made some bad choices.

"Alright you crooks what are you doing here!?" demanded the Nurse Joy

"Were here to take all of the strong and rare pokemon here." stated Meowth shocking everyone but Ash who just calmly said "As if I'll let you three steal other people's pokemon, as a future Aura Guardian it is my duty to stop crooks like you, Go Pikachu THUNDERBOLT!"

Pikachu shouts 'Take This!' as he unleashes a large beam of electricity at the trio and blasts them out of the building, leaving a rather large hole in the wall.

"Wait did I hear you say 'Aura Guardian'?" asked Misty in wounder

"Yep, I also have psychic powers as well as my aura abilities" explained Ash

"Yeah, Ash is a member of the Ketchem family after all." added Blaze.

Misty was amazed that she was traveling with a member of one of the most renowned families in the world and knew that sticking by his side she would reach her dream as well. So Ash and his friends stayed the night at the pokemon center and the next day headed out to Viridian Forest

-Next Day-

"Umm Ash do we have to go threw the forest?" asked a nervous Misty.

"Let me guess, you don't like bug types?" asked a knowing Ash

"Hey! Did you read my mind?" asked a upset Misty

"What? No it was just obvious since the forest is full of bug types, plus I don't use my powers like that, it's a invasion of privacy" retorted a slightly saddened Ash "and I really don't like it that other psychics abuse that power."

"Oh, sorry" apologized Misty

"Anyways you could just use a repel to keep them away." suggested Blaze

So the group entered Viridian Forest and after an hour of travel Ash noticed a caterpie and announced that he was going to catch it giving Misty fair warning to stay back. Ash simply walked over to the caterpie and offered it some berries and asked if it wanted to come with him to which the caterpie happily agreed to.

Soon after Ash had also captured a pidgeotto with ease using pikachu. However their good mood was soon befouled by Team Rocket who declared that they would be taking Ash's powerful pikachu, but were bested by Ash's caterpie's excellent use of String Shot and Tackle which allowed it to evolve into metapod.

"Huh, who would of thought that a caterpie could win a two on one battle like that." observed Blaze who was a little awe struck

-A Few Days Latter-

We find Ash and Blaze staring down two weedles trying to catch them. Meanwhile Misty was off on her own trying to avoid the local bugs as much as possible when a sword suddenly appears in her face causing her to cry out "What is the matter with you!?"

The person who's wielding the sword simply asks "Are you perhaps one of the trainers from Pallet? And if you don't want to attract the beedrill is suggest you quiet down"

"No I'm from Cerulean City, but my friends are." answered Misty "But you may not want to startle them, one has psychic powers and he probably could send you flying for startling him."

The boy's eyes widened when Misty said psychic powers "You don't mean the one called Ash?" "Yeah, why?" "Well one of the trainers from Pallet said that Ash was actually as good as he was." answered the boy who then ran off to find Ash

-Back with Ash-

"Hey Blaze don't look now but some trainer with a wooden sword is about to swing at you." said Ash calmly

"WHAT!" yelled Blaze turning around to find a sword in his face "AHH!"

"SHHHH!" hushed Ash "Do you want a swarm of beedrill to attack!?"

"Opes, sorry." apologized Blaze

"Now I can tell your a trainer looking for a battle right?" asked a slightly annoyed Ash

"Yes, I, Samurai, wish to face the four trainers from Pallet." answered Samurai.

"Well next time you want a battle don't point a sword in their face." Ash deadpanned. "Anyways I'll battle you now, but lets be quick in case we get swarmed by beedrill."

"Agreed." Stated Samurai getting into a battle stance "GO Pinsir!" as the boy released his pokemon

"Great another bug type." complained Misty as she caught up

"Ok, go metapod!" cried Ash as he sent out his own bug type.

"Ha! I'll crush it easily!" yelled Samurai "Use Vicegrip!"

The pinsir quickly garbed Ash's metapod to crush it but Ash had told metapod to use Harden which broke the pinsir's horns giving Ash the first win

"Good job metapod return!" praised Ash as he returned his pokemon

"You two pinsir, now go metapod!" said Samurai

Ash then sent out his pidgeotto and one shot the metapod with a Steel Wing attack, then it was going to be Blaze's turn but a swarm of beedrill arrived splitting the group. After a couple of hours Ash, Misty and Blaze found each other again but had lost track of Samurai

"Well that stunk, at least I got me a beedrill out of it." remarked a smug Blaze

-A Few Days Later on the edge of Pewter City-

Ash and his friends had finally gotten out of Viridian Forest much to Misty's relief. During the time it took the group to get out of the forest the Group's pokeom had grown stronger and learned new moves, and Ash's metapod had evolved into butterfee.

"Phew, we are finally out of the those bug infested woods." sighed Misty with relief.

"Well it's good to know that we are able to restock our supplies now and get our first gym badge." added Ash as the group entered the city

"So you wish to face the gym, then come back when your stronger." said a voice from behind.

The group turned to see a older man behind them.

"Why?" asked Blaze

"Because" answered the man "you two don't look like you'd fair very well against the gym leader"

"Wait a minuet." said Ash after getting a good look a the man "aren't you Flint Stone the real gym leader who left on journey to become much stronger leaving your eldest son Brock to run it? And then vanished"

Flint was shocked that Ash had seen threw his disguise so easily and looked down in shame "Sadly yes, I did, but I failed and now I can't bring my self to show my face to my family."

"Well did you know that your wife went missing shortly after as well." asked Ash "Cuz, I heard about that on the news"

"So did I" said both Misty and Blaze.

Flint looked even more guilty "I think it's time I go and make it up to my children for being gone for so long" Flint then walked off in a slump.

"Well that was interesting" remarked Blaze

"Lets just get to the pokemon center and get ready." said Ash.

After the group had their pokemon checked out they went to the gym. When went inside all the lights were off and a voice calls out "Who goes there?"

"Ash Ketchem and Blaze Blitz of Pallet town, we wish to challenge your gym Brock." Ash called back, suddenly all the lights turned on reveling a 15ish male sitting in the middle of the stone battlefield who replied

"Then I accept your challenge, who would like to go first?"

"I will!" Yelled Blaze

"Fine by me this will be a two on two battle." replied Brock, who was interested in Ash hoping for a wonderful battle with him.

"Alright I'll go first, Go Geodude!" Brock said as he sent out said pokemon

"Alright, GO CHARMANDER!" Yelled Blaze as he sent out his starter

"A fire type against a rock/ground type. Bad move." said Brock

"We'll see about that! Use Fire Spin! Charmander!" Yelled Blaze.

"Stop that with Rollout." Brock calmly said geodude began to spin incredibly fast as the Fire Spine reached it dispelling it and charged at charmander

"Quick use Metal Claw to stop it!" Ordered Blaze.

Charmander quickly obeyed the command but when the two attacks met it caused a large explosion and when the dust settled both pokemon were knocked out. "A double knockout, interesting." Brock said quietly "Alright go Onix!" called Brock as he sent out a large stone snake "Then I'll use GYARADOS!" Yelled Blaze as he he sent out the atrocious pokemon.

"Isn't that the same gyarados that I had scared off?" asked a shocked Ash

"Yep, caught it while you and Misty were talking, it was pretty week at that point." answered Blaze.

Brock however was very much surprised that a rookie had such a powerful pokemon in such a short time. "Ok, gyarados use Aqua Tail!" called Blaze

"Stop that attack with Tackle and then use Rock Blast!" ordered Brock with some worry.

Gyarados swung it water coated tail at onix who was charging at it trying to knock it away, unfortunately the Aqua Tail was more powerful and sent onix into the wall, but onix was able to fire a barrage of rocks that hit home and did decent damage, Blaze's gyarados at this unleashed a powerful Dragon Rage that knocked out onix.

"Good job gyarados you did wonderfully!" praised Blaze, the pokemon looked fairly smug with it self, but looked at Blaze with rebellion in its eyes

"Well Ash if you give me a moment I will go and heal my pokemon, then we can battle." said Brock.

After a few minuets Brock returned from a back room that held a healing machine and got back to his spot.

"Alright the battle between Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town and Brock Stone the gym leader will now begain." called out Forest, Brock younger brother and referee.

"Go onix!" Called Brock sending out his rock snake. "Then I'll use pidgeotto!" responded Ash calling out his bird pokemon.

"Alright then I'll make the first move" said Brock "Use Tackle, then use Bind!"

"Pidgeotto doge with quick attack and then hit it with your Steel Wing!" retaliated Ash.

Pidgeotto followed Ash's command without flaw and hit onix hard on its head sending it reeling from the damage, but not knocking it out

"Onix quick use Dragon Breath!" called out Brock surprising both Ash and Pidgeotto causing Pidgeotto to get hit hard

"Pidgeotto quick end this with a Steel Wing barrage!" ordered Ash.

Pidgeotto quickly recovered and struck Onix numerous times knocking it out on the fourth pass.

"Onix is unable to battle, Pidgeotto is the winner!" said Forest.

"Ok, Pidgeotto return and get a good rest." said Ash recalling his tired pokemon.

"Well Ash you get to face my strongest pokemon, Boldore!" yelled Brock shocking the others

"How did you get a Unovain pokemon?" asked Ash

"Simple, my dad had given it to me before he left." answered Brock.

"Well then I'll use Pickachu!" said Ash.

Pickachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder as Ash called its name and had sparks coming from his cheeks

"Alright round two begin!" called Forest

"Boldore use Power Gem! Multifire!" Yelled Brock hoping to get an early lead.

"Counter that with Discharge!" called Ash

Pikachu easily overpowered the Power Gem and hit the Boldore incredibly hard and paralyzing it

"Boldore NO!" cried Brock

"Pikachu end this with Iron Tail!" Ash said with confidence.

Pikachu easily ran up the the nearly beaten Boldore and simply smacked it over the head finishing it off.

"Boldore is unable to battle, Pickachu wins and the match goes to the challenger Ash Ketchem!" said Forest.

"Well Blaze, Ash I present you with the Boulder Badge" said Brock as he handed them their badges

"Thanks, I know I would have lost if I didn't have gyarados." said Blaze rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you sure gave us quite the start there." grumbled Misty

"Well I wish you luck on your journey." said Brock

"Hey, Brock what is your dream?" suddenly asked Ash

"Well since you asked, I wish to become a great pokemon breeder, but since I have to take care of the gym and my siblings I can't leave." answered Brock sadly.

"Brock follow your dream, it's time for me to take responsibility for my actions and take charge again." said a voice from the door.

"Dad?" gasped Brock and his siblings.

"Flint I see you decided to come back." said Ash

"So, what did you get to make up for being gone for so long?" asked Misty.

Flint smiled and said "Simple, I got them all a pokemon."

"Really!?" asked the Stone children

"Yes, now Brock I'm sure there some things we need to talk about, so how about we discus things over dinner tonight and get you all set to go follow your dream." replied Flint, who was grateful that his children didn't seem too upset with him

Brock invited Ash and his friends over for dinner before they head to the pokemon center, to which the group happily accepted. The Next day Ash, Misty and Blaze met up with Brock at the edge of town and said goodby to Brock's family.

"So were to next?" asked Blaze

"We need to go threw Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean City and our next badge." answered Ash

So the gang headed off to their next adventure with their heads held high.

(This was the point meant to be the end of the first chapter)

-Two Days Later-

Ash and the gang had finally reached the base of Mt. Moon when they heard a man screaming.

"Let's go see what's going on!" yelled Ash.

As the group got closer to the source of the screaming they saw a bunch of zubats attack a man

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt to send those zubats away!" cried Ash

'Back Off!' yelled Pikachu as he sent a bolt of electricity at the zubat swarm.

Brock and Blaze both quickly caught one of the stragglers each as they looked pretty hurt from the Thunderbolt attack.

"Thank you for saving me." thanked the man.

"Don't worry about it too much, just tell us why they were attacking you?" replied Ash

"Well now, lets get introductions taken care of first." said the man "My name is Seimour, I work a the Pewter City Museum, and I came here to solve why the pokemon are acting weird around here."

"Oh, well I'm Ash and these are my friends Misty, Blaze and Brock." answered Ash.

"Ok, now I'll tell you what I've found if you'll follow me." said Seimour beckoning the group to follow him.

While the group were walking down some of the tunnels Seimour explained that while there are lights strung threw Mt. Moon there are only enough for people to see and not cause ant problems for the pokemon, but someone had strung up a bunch of very bright lights and that's what has been bothering the pokemon.

"So that's why the zubat had flown out during the day, and why they attacked." said Ash

"Right and I believe that who ever did this is looking for the Moonstone, an ancient meteorite that crashed here a long time ago that is said to hold special powers." explained Seimour

"That power is probably is being able to evolve pokemon who evolve with a normal moonstone repetitively." noted Ash

"You know I think you might be right." agreed Seimour.

Just then Brock noticed a pink pokemon go by. "Hey I think that's a clefairy."

"It is and it's carrying a moonstone" Ash pointed out "Lets follow it carefully so we don't spook it."

As the group were following the clefairy they were attacked by Team Rocket again

"Come ON!" complained Blaze "WHY!?"

"Look James the boy's upset at us, how sweet." joked Jessie

"I'm guessing that they are the ones who set up all the lights." said Ash

"How dare you scoundrels! Don't you know that your upsetting the pokemon that live here!?" yelled Seimour

"Shame" Mocked Jessie

"Well your not getting away with this! Go charmander!" yelled Blaze as he sent out his starter "Use Fire Spin right at them!"

Jessie, James and Meowth quickly ducked out of the way of the flames

"HEY! I know were the bad guys here, but that doesn't mean you roast US!" yelled Meowth

"OK smart guy now your gonna get it." growled Jessie.

Jessie and James sent out koffing and ekans and ordered them to attack Blaze's charmander with Poison Sting and Sludge which hit the charmander fairly hard knocking it back.

Ash meanwhile sent out his butterfree and had it use gust to blow Team Rocket away, then scolds Blaze for his actions "Blaze what were you thinking!? You can't attack people like that, you could lose your trainer's license for that."

Blaze looked down in shame and apologized for his actions

Ash suddenly realizes something "Hey, I didn't see Meowth fly off with the other two, were did he go?"

"Don't know, but lets follow the clefairy to keep it safe" replied Seimour.

Ash and his friends agreed and as they followed the clefairy it led them deeper into the mountain and eventually led them to the fabled Moonstone.

"Amazing I never thought to actually find it." whispered Seimour with a strange dark undertone.

Ash caught on and did a quick mind read and then sent out his entire team and ordered them to surround Seimour

"Ash What on earth are you doing?!" exclaimed Brock with shock "Seimour is one of the best scientists in Pewter City so you why did surrounded him with your pokemon?"

"Brock, I'm psychic and I found that he really works undercover for Team Galactic, group similar to Team Rocket, but are from Sinnoh, and they're after the Moonstone."

Seimour was visibly upset that his cover was blown so he sent out his pokemon metang and bronzor

"So you figured out my little secrete, well then I guess I'll have to take the Moonstone by force! Metang, Bronzor use confusion!" yelled Seimour.

Ash commanded his pokemon to strike back with Thunderbolt, Twister and Psybeam, Brock sent out his Rhyhorn and told it to use Crunch, Blaze sent out Charmander and told him to use Fire Spin and Misty sent out Starmie and told it to use Power Gem.

All of the attacks hit the two opposing pokemon and caused a explosion that blocked everyone's view for a few seconds, but when the smoke cleared both of Seimour's pokemon were surrounded in a green barrier.

"Darn they used Protect." said Ash

"We need to hit them harder if we want to win." noted Misty

"Power, well I got the power, go Gyarados use Dragon Rage!" cried Blaze as he sent out his strongest pokemon.

Gyarados had a quick look around and then instantly unleashed its attack at the enemy pokemon.

"Quick help Gyarados by using your strongest attack everyone!" yelled Ash who began forming a Aura Sphere in between his hands, as all the pokemon begain charging their attacks.

Suddenly two powerful blasts of silver energy were sent towards Ash and just as they were about to hit Pikachu jumped in front and put up a force-field that stopped the attacks.

"Pikachu did you just learn Light Screen?!" asked a shocked Ash who then yelled "While that's great and all lets end this NOW!" sending his Aura Sphere at the two opposing pokemon with the others following suet overpowering the combined Protect from the two and knocking them out

"It's over Seimour." said Ash as he waved his hand in front of him sending Seimour and his pokemon away.

"Ash what did you to him? And what was that power you threw at him?" asked Brock

"I sent Seimour to the International Police Headquarters were one of my relatives works with my psychic powers and for what I used against his pokemon was my aura" answered Ash

"You told me that you had amazing powers, I just didn't expect you to be so well skilled with them." replied Brock with awe

Just then the clefairy who had ran away when things suddenly went south came back and thanked Ash and his friends by letting them watch them sing and dance in prayer to the Moonstone, and giving them each a normal moonstone as well, the group also noticed that it was night and a full moon was out.

As the clefairy finished their ritual the large Moonstone glowed with power and bits of it broke off and landed on some of the clefairy evolving them into clefable. Ash and the gang decided to get some sleep out under the stars surrounded by their pokemon, though Misty stayed far away from Blazes gyarados as she was still scared of it.

The next mourning as Ash and his friends were leaving Mt. Moon behind one of the clefairys came running up to Ash with a longing look in its eyes

"Ash I think she wants to go with you." commented Brock

"I think your right," answered Ash as he pulled out a pokeball "so go pokeball." the pokeball landed on the clefairy's head and sucked it in shacking a few times before dinging telling ash that he had caught it.

Suddenly a bright light was coming from Ash's bag.

"I think the egg's hatching!" cried Ash with joy as he pulled out the glowing egg and took it out of the incubator.

"Man your so lucky, getting two rare pokemon in one day." said Blaze with a hint of jealousy and to the slight confusion of Misty and Brock

The egg then gave off a very bright light blinding everyone and when everyone could see again they saw a small jackal like pokemon sitting in Ash's lap

"Welcome to the world Riolu." smiled Ash who had sparkles in his eyes '

Papa?' asked the little pokemon as it opened its eyes and saw Ash

"Yes, Riolu I'm your papa, my name is Ash and these are my friends" answered Ash as he pointed out all his friends

'Yeah friends!" cried the little pokemon with joy.

Ash and his friends spent the first half of the day getting acquainted with the baby pokemon and after lunch Ash officially caught Riolu in a luxury ball.

While the group were headed down the road Ash saw a sign that said that Cerulean City was up a head but below that was a message from Gary saying that Blaze was a loser, causing him to lose his cool and run off, while he and the message told Ash good luck

-Two Days Later-

Ash and friends spent some time training a little bit while heading to Cerulean City and the next gym. While training Misty had caught a powerful shellder and had found it was almost as strong as her Starmie, much to her joy

As the group reached the edge of town Misty became nervous and told Ash and Brock that she would like to avoid the gym right now as she wasn't ready to see her sisters.

"That's fine Misty, could you see if you can find Blaze while I go get my badge, since he ran off like a maniac the other day." said Ash

"I need to get some supplies for us first before I do anything else" Brock told the other two

"Well you go get the supplies, I'll get go try for my badge." replied Ash calmly.

As the group headed into town and went their own ways Ash went to the pokemon center and had his pokemon checked on, then went to the gym.

When he got there he found that the gym was also had aquariums that had a lot of different water type pokemon in them. Ash heard a large amount of cheering coming from down the hall and when he reached the end he found a water show going on

"Ugh, I know Misty's sisters love their water shows but this is silly, I mean they have a seclude that was approved by the Pokemon League, but this isn't the right or approved time." grumbled Ash as he found a seat and watched the show

After the show ended Ash headed to the gym portion of the building and waited for Misty's sisters to show up. After waiting for about twenty minuets they finally show up

"Sorry no interviews" said Violet

"I'm not here for an interview or an autograph I'm here to get a badge." responded Ash coldly

"Woah kid, relax no need to get all serious" said Daisy "Look we just got beaten like earlier today by some brat from Pallet Town and we only have a goldeen right now and it isn't a very good battler"

Lily then added "But we know what you want, Seel come here"

A small white seallike pokemon came up from the pool and stuck out its tongue revealing on it was the cascade badge

"If you plan on just giving me the badge, I'm going to get Misty and battle her for it instead" Ash told the three sisters as Lily took the cascade badge from seel stunning them since they hadn't said that they were going to and that Ash would bring Misty back who would be very mad with them for trying to hand badges out again

"Well Ash I accept that challenge, since my sisters have lost their will to battle" said Misty as she came into the room looking upset. "and hopefully get them back into battling again. As I was alerted by an official from the League about you three trying to give away badges again."

Misty's sisters looked embarrassed and apologized about trying to give away the badge instead of having challengers fighting for it.

"Well Misty just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Ash told Misty who responded with "Same here, so lets get started."

"This will be a two on two battle between Misty the gym leader and Ash..." started Daisy who took the role as referee "Um were are you from?"

"I'm from Pallet Town" Ash quickly answered.

Daisy continued "Ash of Pallet town!"

"I'll start off with Shellder!" Yelled Misty as she sent out her pokemon

"Then I'll use Clefairy!" responded Ash as he sent out his fairy type

"Wow I've never seen a Clefairy before." Violet said to her sisters

"Yeah, and Misty didn't have that shellder before either, and it looks strong too." added Lily

"Yeah, and he looks so confident and cute too." admired Daisy

"Shellder get in the pool and use Bubblebeam"

"Counter that with Sing before it get into the water!" cried Ash unfortunately Shellder got into the water before Clefairy could put it to sleep and got hit by the Bubblebeam

"Quick Shellder grab it with Clamp" called Misty

"Dodge that and counter with Magical Leaf while it is in the air!" countered Ash

As Shellder burst out of the water to clamp onto Clefairy, Clefairy jumped up into the air and unleashed a barrage of glowing leaves at the Sheller hitting it square on and sending it flying back into the pool and leaving Clefairy floating just above the water.

"Shellder use Bubblebeam again and then when Clefairy's in the water use Whirlpool!" ordered Misty

"Don't let it hit you Clefairy" called out Ash "try and use Metronome"

As Shellder tried to hit Clefairy, Clefairy readied Metronome and when it was done it turned into Draco Meteor which blasted the poor Shellder into unconsciousness and blowing large holes everywhere but also causing Clefairy to pass out as well from the strain of using the attack

"Both Shellder and Clefairy are unable to battle so it's down to each trainer's last pokemon" Daisy weakly called out still shaken up by the Draco Meteor

"Alright Starmie come on out" said Misty as she sent out her strongest pokemon

"Then I'll use Butterfree" replied Ash.

"Ash you do remember that Starmie knows Power Gem, Right?" asked a puzzled Misty

"I know, but butterfree is also the only one that has a super effective attack besides pikachu, and he doesn't want to fight a friend" replied Ash "Now butterfree use Signal Beam!"

Misty quickly had starmie counter with Rapid Spin and then attack with Power Gem which was too fast for butterfree to doge and was hit hard

"Hang in there!" cried out Ash with worry "Quick use Sleep Powder, then Signal Beam!"

"Dive into the water to doge then use Water Pulse" countered Misty.

While Starmie was able to avoid the Sleep Powder it was still hit by the Signal Beam and ended up getting confused. "Oh no Starmie snap out of it!" cried Misty

"Now butterfree use Signal Beam till it's knocked out" commanded Ash.

Butterfree aimed its attack at the submerged and confused Mysterious pokemon and struck it with such force that starmie was knocked into the bottom of the pool.

"Starmie is unable to battle, so the winner is Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town!" said Daisy

"Well Ash that was a close match" said Misty as she came over and handed Ash the Cascade Badge

"Thanks, but I it would have been a lot harder if starmie didn't get confused." replied a sheepish Ash.

After going to the pokemon center and getting his pokemon healed Ash and his friends were having lunch at Cerulean Bay when of all people Gary shows up calling out "Hey Ash!"

"Huh? Gary? What are you doing here?" asked a puzzled Ash

"Gramps wanted me to give you something and to let you know that he has raised your carry limit to eight." answered Gary handing over two packages "Also your mom sent a package for you too."

"Gee, thanks Gary" thanked Ash.

Ash first opened the package from his mother and got quite a surprise, an outfit similar to the ones Aura Guardians of old used to wear, but Ash's had Silver trimmings compared to the usual gold as well as pink orbs for the clasps to the cape that represented Ash's psychic powers.

"Wow, mom finally finished it." said an amazed Ash

"Well I guess it wont be hard to tell that you are an Aura Guardian know." said Brock

"So what did the professor send you?" asked Misty

"Lets see" said Ash as he opened the package "Oh cool! A portable transfer machine!"

"Lucky" Said Gary with a huff "All I got was a poochyena"

"Well we both got something cool," said Ash "I got a way to easily switch my pokemon and you got a Hoenn pokemon"

"Huh, well I have badges to win, soo smell yeah latter Ash." said Gary as he walked off

"I thought he was going to battle you Ash" remarked Brock "We agreed to have our first battle after we get all the badges and get back to Pallet." answered Ash.

"Well lets relax for the rest of the day and head out tomorrow" said Misty as she laid out on the ground.

The gang spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves and celebrating Ash's victory, everyone's pokemon also were trying to learn new moves on their own on and off while playing, much to the trainer's amusement

-The Next Day-

As Ash and his friends were heading to Vermillion City and the next gym Ash was battling various different trainers and winning each one pretty easily.

"Wow, your good" said the trainer Ash had just beaten "You could give AJ a run for his money"

"Who's AJ?" asked Ash.

The trainer explained that AJ was savage trainer and had his own gym down the road.

Ash thought it was a great way to test his abilities. Soon the group found AJ's gym

"Impressive" remarked Brock

"Yeah, and it's not even an official one." added Misty

"Thanks, now who would like to battle?" asked a voice from behind.

The group turned and saw a dark green haired boy who had a sandshrew with him.

"I will" answered Ash.

"Then this will be my 100th victory" said AJ as he pointed out the large sign above the entrance showing 99 wins and 2 losses.

"Wow that's impressive" remarked Ash "but I will still win"

AJ then led Ash to the battlefield "This will be a one on one match" said AJ with confidence "go sandshrew!" AJ's sandshrew ran onto the battlefield and got into a decent battle-stance

"Alright pikachu your up" called Ash. Pikachu leaped off of Ash's shoulder and got into a great battle-stance.

"Brock, is pickachu going to be ok?" asked Misty with worry

"Stop worrying, pickachu will be fine." assured Brock

"Sandshrew use swift, then dig" ordered AJ

"Don't let him pikachu use Quick Attack and Iron Tail!" countered Ash.

As sandshrew launched a volley of stars at pikachu it rushed ahead a such great speeds that it avoided Swift and slammed into sandshrew with Iron Tail with such force that sandshrew went flying several feet and slammed into the wall of the gym knocking it out instantly.

After several seconds AJ stammered out "I-I-I have never seen a pokemon go so fast in my life and one shot sandshrew like that"

"Well sorry I wasn't your 100th win, but that was a good strategy to attack first with Swift then stop any counter attacks with Dig." replied Ash.

Brock then asked if they could see his other pokemon. AJ agreed and led them into the tent in the center of the field. Inside were a bunch of various pokemon with some sort of training gear on them. Sandshrew was then seen climbing a ladder and jumping into a pool of water.

"This is were I train my pokemon and house my supplies" explained AJ, then he saw sandshrew climb out of the pool.

He then cracked a whip ordering "Get back into the water."

Ash saw some ratatta jumping threw rings of fire, a beedrill and butterfree sparing

"Wow AJ, your pokemon look fairly well, but the whip is a bit too much" said Ash as he was looking around

"Thanks Ash, most trainers say that I'm to harsh to my pokemon."

"While I understand this kind of training, your pokemon are not getting enough nutrients or rest to properly grow" replied Ash

"Huh? How can you tell? I thought they were fine" asked a puzzled AJ

"Simple, my aura tells me, they may look fine on the surface, but they are going to start becoming weaker to illness in about a month if you don't change a few things." answered Ash "and luckily I know just what to do to turn your pokemon's health around."

"Aura huh? I guess that explains your getup." responded AJ with a hint of awe.

So Ash and his friends stayed with AJ for lunch and Ash telling AJ what changes he needed to make and how to tell if his pokemon's health starts to deteriorate sooner so he can help them faster and avoid any serious health problems in the future much to AJ's relief.

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Strongest#

Ash-

#Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister

Butterfree (M)- Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Psybeam, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Confusion, Signal Beam, Protect

Clefairy (F)- Sing, Pound, Metronome, Double Slap, Wish, Light Screen

Riolu (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail

Misty-

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam

Shellder (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick

Brock-

Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail

#Boldore (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing


	2. Chapter 2 (Redone)

**Chapter 2**

 **Pokemon Tech**

-The Next Day-

While walking threw a forest a thick fog rolled in making things hard to see

"Um Ash can you see threw this?" asked Misty

"Yeah" Ash said rolling his eyes "Also Pokemon Tech should be around here somewhere, also I read that they alter the local weather sometimes thanks to the castform they have."

"Pokemon Tech?" said Brock "I've heard about that place, it's suppose to be a place were people go to learn about pokemon and those who graduate can automaticly go to the Indigo League."

"True, and mom and dad said something about it, but it doesn't teach any real world skills or push the students skills very well" answered Ash "That's why the few schools that my family runs are far more successful, and are even putting Pokemon Tech out of business fairly quickly, but that isn't advertised"

"If Pokemon Tech changed the way it teaches people, could it be saved?" asked Misty

"Sure, it would take awhile, but it can be done." answered Ash.

"Hey guys lets take a break and have some lunch." said Brock

Ash and his friends found a place to sit and eat letting out all their pokemon.

"Hey guys I could make some Kalos crepes if you two go fetch some water and firewood." Brock said with a smile

"Ok grear, I'll go get the water" said Misty

"And I'll fetch the firewood" Ash put in.

As Ash was looking for some good firewood he saw two pokemon, both genders of nidoran, but they were of opposite colors

"Oh my gosh riolu and pikachu two shiny nidorans, lets catch them." whispered Ash to his two pokemon who nodded eagerly.

"Alright pikachu use Thunderbolt and riolu use Iron Tail." called Ash.

As the two shiny pokemon weren't expecting being attacked in the middle of no where they were easily beaten and captured

As Ash was headed back with the firewood and his two new pokemon he heard a noise coming from his left. When Ash got close he saw a group of kids around another kid running on a treadmill asking various questions about pidgey, but when the boy they were questioning got an answer wrong they sped up the treadmill causing the boy to slip and fall off.

The other kids then called him names and walked off. After they had gone Ash came up and helped the boy up

"Thanks" said the boy in a low tone

"What is up with them? Were they trying to help or something?" asked Ash

"Yeah of course, they do this all the time." replied the boy with a huff.

"Well, how about you come with me and have some lunch with me and my friends?" asked Ash with a look of distaste on his face

"Sure, I'm Joe by the way" replied Joe

"I'm Ash" replied Ash

Ash led Joe back to his friends were they had lunch and Joe explained that his friends always try and help him like how Ash saw and that he was from Pokemon Tech.

Ash asked Joe if he could show them around, to which Joe was more than happy to agree to. By the time the group reached Pokemon Tech the mist had cleared revealing a large old building

Joe gave them a tour explaining various rooms and that the lessons were very hard and that some students who had been there for years were still behind some of the newer ones.

"So what grade are you in?" asked Brock

"I'm still a novice, but I have the same skill level as someone with two badges." replied Joe who then led them to a machine that showed them that he could easily beat the Cerulean Gym with his weepinbell

This made Misty very upset and said coolly "Now look here, this thing is nothing like a real gym battle, so as the strongest gym leader of the Cerulean Gym I challenge you to a battle."

"Okay and I use my weepinbell" Joe said as he walked up to one of the battler's boxes

"Alright then I'll use starmie." said Misty as she walked over to the other side of the training room and sent out her strongest pokemon.

The match didn't last long as starmie easily dogged all the attack sent its way and knocked out the weepingbell with one Rapid Spin.

"Huh, how did my grass type lose to your water type?" asked a stunned Joe

"Simple her pokemon has been train more than yours." said a voice, it was a fairly pretty girl with four boys following her "It's true grass beats water, but it also depends on the experience of the pokemon as well."

"Who are you" asked Misty

"I am Gieselle, top student of my class and I wish to battle you now."

"Alright, I accept" replied Misty who kept out starmie, Gieselle sent out a graveller

Brock was surprised at her choice, but Ash felt that Misty might have some trouble due to how strong the graveller looked

Misty had a similar thought, but quickly came up with a plan. However starmie still loss, but had done quite a bit of damage to the graveller before going down.

"Well I would have said something about how my pokemon had more experience, but I guess the outcome also depends on a trainers experience as well." remarked Gieselle.

"That is right, Gieselle the outcome of a battle depends on both the pokemon and its trainer working together and learning form each other that helps determine who will win." said Ash with a smile "and I can see that you have learned your lesson about how real life experience can be a better teacher than just reading from a book."

"Well said my boy." said an elderly voice "and that is why from now on we here at Pokemon Tech will take trips to various locations and teach things hands on and hopefully get things back on track."

"Oh wow, that's amazing Mr. Koohana!" excitedly said Joe

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Strongest#

Ash-

#Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister

Butterfree (M)- Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Psybeam, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Confusion, Signal Beam, Protect

Clefairy (F)- Sing, Pound, Metronome, Double Slap, Wish, Light Screen

Riolu (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail

Nidoran (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting

Nidoran (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig

Misty-

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam

Shellder (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick

Brock-

Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail

#Boldore (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing


	3. Chapter 3 (Redone)

**Chapter 3**

 **The Kanto Starters**

-Two Days Later-

Ash and his friends were going through a forest, that didn't have any main paths, and were quite lost.

"Ash can't you read a map, or use your powers to get us out of here?" asked an annoyed Misty

"Yeah I can read a map, but we lost it in that windstorm yesterday, and we are to far for me to see any main roads right now." replied Ash "Besides I already told you I don't use my gifts like that unless I really need to; and we're okay right now, so relax."

"Alright," said Misty "at least this gives us a chance to train some more."

"That's looking in the bright side." noted Brock "So lets take a rest and try to relax a bit." Ash and Misty thought that was a great idea so they all had a break near a small stream.

After a few minutes Misty noticed a pokemon by the stream

"Hey look a pokemon." she said.

Ash looked over and checked his pokedex and it showed that the pokemon was an oddish. Ash also sent out his aura and noticed that a bulbasaur was nearby keeping an eye on all of them.

"Misty, careful a bulbasaur is watching us and he doesn't look like he's going to let you catch the oddish." warned Ash.

The bulbasaur was shocked that Ash not only knew that he was there, but also knew he wasn't going to let them take oddish either, so he crept forward to see what was Ash's game.

"Hey, look Ash was right there is a bulbasaur." said Brock when he noticed it creeping towards them.

"It's okay bulbasaur we're no going to hurt you" said Ash reassuringly "but do you know how to get back to the main road?" bulbasaur was perplexed, this human who was wearing an odd attire was not only respecting its wishes but also was only asking it for help and not trying to catch him either, deciding to give Ash and his friends a chance; Bulbasaur nodded and motioned the group to follow it.

Bulbasaur led the group threw the forest and helped them avoid the traps and again was stunned as Ash also knew were the traps were and had let his friends know were they were as well.

Soon Ash and his friends were led into a small clearing that had a small cabin and various pokemon wandering around. As bulbasaur led the group further in a bluenette appeared and shocked that bulbasaur led a group into her little sanctuary

"Um, Hello what are you three doing here?" asked the woman

"Sorry for bothering you we are lost and I asked bulbasaur to help us after I kept Misty from trying to catch oddish here." explained Ash

"Oh, well that's alright my name is Melanie and this here is the secrete village, a health spa for sick and abandoned pokemon."

"So all the traps are there to keep intruders out or something?" asked Ash

"Well yes, but how did you know? Bulbasaur would have kept you from triggering any" replied Melanie

"Oh, I'm and Aura Guardian in training and I also have psychic abilities as well," answered Ash "so it wasn't hard."

Melanie and the pokemon closest to them were shocked at what Ash had said, since Aura Guardians were among the most respected people in the world by both people and pokemon. Ash and his friends offered to help Melanie out in taking care of the pokemon, to which Melanie was more than happy to accept.

Meanwhile trouble was brewing as Team Rocket had heard of the hidden village and wanted the pokemon for themselves.

Jessie and James since being beaten by Ash decided to take the time and train their pokemon and gather some more for themselves, so that they could beat Ash and take his powerful pokemon

Their boss was very interested by their statement that they would follow Ash and report anything of interest and were also striving to become stronger on their own terms, since Ash was as far as they knew an Aura Guardian in training and would pose a possible threat in the future, so Giovanni decided to let Jessie, James and Meowth follow on their plan as an Aura Guardian of any kind posed a threat to his plans and gave them permission to use any tech they needed with in certain guidelines.

"James I still can't believe the boss let us use some of our organization's best tech, even with our low rank." remarked Jessie

"Yes, but remember even though we are following the twerp guardian." replied James "and we still need to gather pokemon for our quota as well"

As Ash and his friends were training their pokemon and having the pokemon of the village watch a large shadow appeared

"What is that!?" exclaimed Melanie pointing up.

Suddenly a pair of voices were heard (insert Team Rocket motto here)

"Team Rocket!" cried Ash

"Who's Team Rocket?" asked Melanie

"They are a group of pokemon thieves who steal other people's pokemon." explained Brock.

Just then four pokeballs dropped down releasing an ekans, koffing, zubat and a mankey

"Looks like Team Rocket have upped their game." observed Ash

"Yeah, well they still wont win." remarked Misty

"Alright koffing, zubat use Smokescreen and Swift." ordered James

"Ekans hit them with Poison Sting and mankey Thrash!" commanded Jessie.

Ash quickly had pikachu and clefairy use Light Screen, and had pidgeotto and butterfree use Gust to stop Team Rocket's attacks.

But Team Rocket weren't going to lose that easily, James told koffing to use Gyro Ball and zubat use Quick Attack, while Jessie had ekans lash out with Headbutt and mankey unleash Fire Punch.

Ash countered their attack by having pikachu use Thunderbolt, clefairy use Pound, pidgeotto use Steel Wing and butterfree use Sleep Powder.

All of Team Rockets pokemon wound up falling asleep, but mankey did manage to knock out clefairy,

Suddenly bulbasaur rushed in with a Double-Edge and knocked the sleeping pokemon into Team Rocket's balloon and sent them all flying.

"Wow bulbasaur your pretty strong." admired Ash.

Bulbasaur simply came up to Ash and rubbed his head on Ash's leg affectionately

'It was no problem Ash, but I wounder if I could come with.'

"You wish to come with me?" asked Ash

"Huh, what are you talking about?" asked a confused Melanie

"Sorry, one of my abilities as an aura and psychic user is that I can understand what pokemon are saying." answered Ash "Noe just let me send one of my other pokemon back to Professor Oak, and then I'll be all set to bring balbasaur with and start training with him."

Ash then brought out his portable transfer machine and sent back butterfree and after that had a small battle with balbasaur and riolu ending with riolu winning and Ash catching bulbasaur.

Melanie offered the group to spend the night and also pointed them in the right direction. So Ash, Misty and Brock stayed the night and when they left both Misty and Brock got a new pokemon from the village that they had befriended.

-Next Day-

As the gang were headed down the path towards a nearby pokemon center Ash suddenly perked up and saw a charmander laying on a rock up ahead, but also noticed that a storm was on the way, so he ran ahead and crouched down to speak to the little fire type "Hey charmander what are you doing here? Oh I'm an Aura Guardian so I can understand what you say."

The charmander was a little taken back at Ash's statement that he could understand him, but still told him 'My trainer told me to wait here till he got back'

"Charmander, I get that, but a storm is on the way and I don't feel comfortable leaving you here, so how about if I take you to the pokemon center nearby so you can wait out the storm there in safety, then you can come back here and wait." Ash told the charmander.

'Okay, I guess, just can I wait in the back, cuz my trainer doesn't like it when we disobey him'

"Sure, just hide behind me and my friends legs or something." agreed Ash.

"Ash why did you run off...Oh never mind" said Misty as she caught up and hearing the last bit of what Ash was saying

"Come on lets get to the pokemon center before it rains." said Ash as he got up.

The group managed to get to the pokemon center just as it started pouring outside.

"Oh my you three just made before the storm hit." said the Nurse Joy.

"Thanks, but can you have this charmander hide with you its trainer had told it to wait on a rock, but I couldn't just let it get caught in the storm." asked Ash

"Of course." replied the nurse who had a concerned look on her face and led the charmander to the back area

As Ash and his friends were having some of the center's soup for lunch Ash overheard a group of trainers idling a blue haired trainer who had sixteen pokeballs in front of him

"Hey Damain look at all those pokemon." said one trainer

"Yeah, but didn't you have a cahrmander?" asked another

"Yeah, I did, but that thing was so weak it lost to a stinking paras, so I let it go on some rock saying I'd come back of it latter." replied Damian "Stupid thing is probably still there!"

"And what about the storm outside aren't you worried if it is alright?" asked an angry Ash

"Um, I'm sure it found some kind of shelter, right?" Damian quickly replied after seeing Ash in his Aura Guardian outfit.

"And if it didn't would you care?" pressed Ash

"Look, here I don't want that weakling, but I'm not heartless alright, of course I would have made sure it was okay, I would have just told it the truth afterwords." replied Damian nervously "and if you care so much why don't you take it? Plus I can see you already saved its life." he added seeing charmander poking out its head from around the corner after hearing its trainer talk about him.

Ash turned around and saw charmander coming over looking at him with big hopeful eyes

"Well I always wanted one. But Damian you should have taken charmander to an adoption center instead of lying to him." Ash said.

Damian looked down and said "Yeah, I should have, charmander can you forgive me?" charmander thought a moment and nodded slowly not taking his eyes off him.

Ash then sent back the nidoran couple, caught charmander and also reported to the Pokemon Rangers about Melanie and the hidden village she ran. The rangers responded by having the area around the village become a restricted area and sent a ranger to help her, much to Melanie's joy

-Two Days Later-

Ash Ash and his fiends were walking along Ash was thinking about the meowth he had caught and sent to his mom

"I wounder how mom's doing with meowth?" Ash thought out loud

"I'm sure they're fine" assured Brock

'I bet she's fawning over her' responded Misty and Riolu.

Suddenly Ash and riolu stopped and put their arms out, Ash having them pointed outwards causing a group of five squirtles wearing sunglasses to start floating in the air, scaring them silly

'Wahh! What's happining!?' cried one.

The leader who was identified by his pointed sunglasses and were actually the item Black Glasses noticed Ash and responded 'That Aura Guardian's responsible.'

This got the other squirtles' attention

'Gah, our game is up boys, guess our ran of pranking days are over, so it's best show some dignity and go quietly' the leader added, causing the others to start crying

"Wow, they sure gave up quick." said an Officer Jenny who had arrived on the scene.

Ash just sweat-drops at the group of squirtles behavior and deadpanned "Wow, they gave in just by me exposing them, and them seeing that I'm an Aura Guardian."

"Say Officer, can I have the leader? and I think community service for the other four is a suitable punishment." Ash suddenly asked

"Sure, and to let you know all five of them were abandoned by their old trainers and that is why they were being troublemakers, but where is the sixth?" responded the Officer.

She got her answer when Misty suddenly was coddling another squirtle that had pink heart-shaped sunglasses

"Wow, just Wow." was Ash's only comment.

So both Ash and Misty got a squirtle and the nearby town got a firefighting squad. The group decided to spend the day in town training with their new pokemon

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Strongest#

+Means on Team+

*Means Shiny*

Ash-

+#Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig

+Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility

Butterfree (M)- Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Psybeam, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Confusion, Signal Beam, Protect

+Clefairy (F)- Sing, Pound, Metronome, Double Slap, Wish, Light Screen, Reflect

+Riolu (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig

Nidoran* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting

Nidoran* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig

+Bulbasaur (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf

+Charmander (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer

+Squirtle (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw

Misty-

+Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse

+Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray

+#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam

+Shellder (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick

+Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw

+Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain

Brock-

+Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide

+#Boldore (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon

+Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash

+Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden

+Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust

+Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam

 **Note: If some moves do not make sense then go to Serebii. Net and for an example look at Cubone's transfer only moves and you can see that it could learn Bubblebeam from a TM**


	4. Chapter 4 (Redone)

**Chapter 4**

 **From the Lighthouse to the Bottom of the Sea**

-Three Days Later-

After walking for a couple of days and Ash training his various pokemon, the group found themselves at the beach, so they decided to take a rest and spend the rest of the day relaxing. While swimming around Ash saw a krabby and decided to catch it by having bulbasaur use Vine Whip on it

"Well that was easy" Brock said after Ash caught the krabby

"Sure, but I'll raise it to become a powerful Kingler." replied Ash.

"Hey Ash, were are we going to sleep tonight?" asked Misty "I'm tired of sleeping on the ground."

"Well if I remember correctly Bill's Lighthouse should be around here." answered Ash "We could ask him if we could spend the night there."

Ash brought the group to Bill's Lighthouse as Misty and Brock thought it would be a good and rang the doorbell once they arrived

"Who goes there?" asked the brown-green haired man wearing a fancy suit who answered the door.

"Its Ash and some friends, we need a place to stay the night." replied Ash.

"Alright come in." said Bill as he stepped aside.

"Hey, can I call Professor Oak?" asked Ash

"Sure, phone's right over there." said Bill pointing to a victreebell shaped videophone

"Thanks" said Ash as he went over to the videophone.

"Ah Ash how have you been?" asked Prof. Oak when he answered

"Fine, so how are my pokemon doing?" replied Ash.

"Your pokemon are doing wonderfully and if I might add they are among the best raised pokemon of any new trainer that I have had in a long time" answered Prof. Oak with pride "But I must let you know that Gary has caught over 40 pokemon."

"Well thanks for the praise professor, but have you heard from Blaze at all, he ran off shortly after we left Mt. Moon" asked Ash "And please don't tell me how many pokemon Gary has, it doesn't matter to me"

"Last I heard Blaze had barely beaten the Vermillion Gym, and had caught a few more pokemon." answered the professor "But that was a few days ago

"Oh, well I hope he is alright, anyways talk to you soon." said Ash as he hung up.

Ash came into the dining area to find that Brock was in the kitchen cooking up some tacos. Suddenly Ash was tackled by an over eager eevee who started to nuzzle Ash like crazy.

"Hey, eevee its good to see you two." said Ash as he sat up.

"Well now, looks like someone missed you." remarked Bill upon seeing the adorable scene before him. Suddenly eevee started to glow

"And now she's evolving." said Ash in awe.

Eevee's body elongated and the tail while thinning out became long with two tips. When the glow ended there was a beautiful pink espeon.

"Well I guess she really did miss you." Bill said laughing.

"Well I guess I'll send back krabby and use my luxury ball for her." said Ash.

"Well first I want to show you three something." said Bill.

"What?" asked Misty and Brock.

"Let me show you." replied Bill as he led the group up to the top of the lighthouse.

"You know there are around 150 different pokemon native to Kanto alone?" asked Bill

"Yes, but the total amount of pokemon so far is around 800, that I know of." replied Ash.

"Over 800!" exclaimed Misty in shock.

"Yes, yell that is quite the number for sure. But what I want to show you is this." said Bill, though he too looked a bit surprised

Bill showed the group a device that caused the lighthouse's beam to change color and released a very queer sound.

"What was THAT?" asked Brock covering his ears.

"I'm not sure, it isn't a pokemon that I've heard." replied Ash who was highly confused.

Suddenly a similar noise was heard coming from the ocean, but the fog made it hard to see what pokemon it was.

However thanks to Ash's powers he quickly found out "Guys, that's a Necrozma" gasped Ash

"Necrozma? I have never heard about it before." said Bill

"I had barely heard about it before I started my journey, apparently it was discovered in the Alola Region and had vanished shortly afterwords." answered Ash as the strange pokemon came closer.

"Really? Well that would explain why I've never have heard of it." said Bill with awe.

"Yes, well I also had heard that Necrozma was known as the Prism pokemon and was a psychic type." added Ash.

Just then a voice was heard "Hail, young travelers, as your friend told you I am Necrozma, and I have come to let you know that a great threat is coming soon, from a pokemon crafted by human hands, but it is not its fault, the people that gave it life are selfish and the man who paid them to create it is a power hungry man who cares little for others and wishes to have the strongest pokemon that exists and rule the world."

Everyone who heard this were shocked and alarmed.

"Who is this pokemon?" asked Ash

"He has yet to be a true threat, but if left unchallenged he could cause great harm to the Kanto region before he is stopped; but you young guardian can help him as you posses psychic abilities as will this pokemon, so you can reach him in his dreams and befriend him and help him see the good in this world." explained Necrozma "Also I came here to tell you personally, as the other legendary and mythical pokemon are to busy to come"

"Okay..." said Ash stunned. Suddenly the mysterious Necrozma faded away leaving the group highly puzzled and worried for the future

The next day Ash and his friends said goodby to Bill and headed to Vermillion City and get Ash's next badge. Two days latter the group finally arrived at Vermillion City.

"Finally after about two weeks, we finally make it." said Misty

"Yeah, but we did get get some good training done." replied Ash.

"I am going to the pokemon center and getting a bubble bath." said Misty.

"I'm heading to the laundry mat to wash our cloths." said Brock "our cloths need washed badly."

"Yeah, and your pokemon need a check-up, and I need a nap and food." said Ash. So they all headed to the pokemon center and got a change of cloths, freshened up and took the day to relax.

But while the group was staying in the pokemon center a trainer came in with a very crispy rattata. "Nurse Joy! please help my pokemon!"

"Oh, dear that's the twentieth one this month. Chansey please bring a stretcher immediately." said the nurse as she ran over.

A chansey brought out a stretcher at once and placed rattata on it, then rushed the pokemon to the emergency room.

"Lt. Surge needs to stop hurting his challenger's pokemon to this degree." sighed Nurse Joy.

"How?" asked a concerned Ash

"Oh, he has been using a raichu he recently got and it has become his strongest pokemon," explained Nurse Joy. "and young man can you help me take care of the pokemon? I can see that you are an Aura Guardian, it would be a great help"

"Sure I did get some medical training before I became a trainer" eagerly replied Ash as he pulled out a pokemon emergency aid card

"Cool, that lets you access and help in the pokemon E.R." remarked Brock.

"Yes, well it was not easy to get," replied Ash "it took three long years to get a full license."

"You have a full pokemon medical license?!" exclaimed Misty.

"Only for assistance, not much else." said Ash as he went off to help Nurse Joy.

After a few hours latter Ash came out of the E.R. wearing a set of surgical scrubs.

"Man, that was some hard work." said Ash as he took off his gloves and threw them away

"I should say, you were in there for like three hours." said Misty who was still amazed that Ash could do so many things at his young age.

During the time was in the E.R. Ash learned that Lt. Surge had been reprimanded once already and his raichu had become a little unhinged from the evolution. After getting dinner Ash gathered up his team for his gym battle the next day and went to sleep.

-Next Morning-

Misty and Brock woke up to find Ash still passed out

"Wow, I guess helping out all those pokemon really took it out of him." remarked Brock.

"Well he was a great help." said Nurse Joy as she came by.

"I'm going to go restock our supplies" said Brock as he checked his bag

"I'm going to go down to the docks and admire the cruse ships." said Misty.

"Can you tell Ash were we are when he wakes up?" asked Brock.

"Sure no problem." replied Nurse Joy

Around 11'o clock Ash finally woke up

"Man, that was a good sleep." said Ash

'Papa, you never cease to amaze me' said Riolu.

"Well you can't say I wasn't prepared for anything." said Ash chuckling.

'Lets just go find the others' groggily said Pikachu as he woke up

"Hold on Ash," said Nurse Joy as Ash was heading out the door. "I wish to give you something."

"What?" "A set of medical supplies and a couple sets of scrubs, in case of an emergency." replied the nurse as she handed over the said supplies.

"Well, it's good that I created a pocket dimension with in my backpack." said a grateful Ash as he put the gifts into his bag.

"No problem, also your friends wanted me to tell toy that they went to the docks." said Nurse Joy.

"K, thanks again!" called back Ash as he headed out the door.

Soon Ash arrived at the docks to and met up with Misty and Brock, who were happy to see him. As the group reached the Vermillion Gym they saw that the building looked like a warehouse with lightning bolt designs all around it.

"Well, here we go." said Ash as they headed in.

Two punk looking gym trainers noticed the group coming and called out "Sir, it looks like another victim for the emergency room."

"Don't joke about that, it took me all night helping Nurse Joy to get all those pokemon back in good health." said Ash incredibly coldly

"Well...I see that your no ordinary trainer, seeing how your an Aura Guardian and all." said a large man who looked like he was from the military. "and normally I'd try and rile up my opponent by teasing them, buuut that's clearly not going to work this time."

"Your right Lt. Surge," said Ash in the same cold tone "and you and your raichu have a lot to answer for."

Lt. Surge clearly gulped from the tone Ash was using. "Well, let us hash this out on the battlefield shall we?" offered the clearly nervous man.

"Well I do want your badge, so lets have a one on one battle then." agreed Ash.

"Well since it's my raichu you seem to have a problem with then I'll use him." said Lt. Surge as he sent out his pokemon when they reached the battlefield

"Then I will use my pikachu." responded Ash as he let pikachu leap off his arm

Lt. Surge took a quick look at Ash's pikachu and saw that despite not evolving it was still quite powerful.

"Well, your electric type seems well trained, but that wont mean that you'll win." remarked Lt. Surge "Raichu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu stop it with your own Thunderbolt." called Ash.

Both electric mice charged up and unleashed equally powerful blasts of electricity canceling each other out and kicking up a large dust cloud.

"Pikachu use dig to hide." whispered Ash

"Raichu use Discharge!" ordered Lt. Surge not knowing that pikachu had already gone underground. Raichu unleashed a large torrent of electricity into the dust cloud but both it and Lt. Surge were surprised that they didn't hear any cries of pain.

Just then pikachu burst out of the ground and landed a solid hit.

"Good pikachu now back away with Quick Attack." ordered Ash. Pikachu quickly sped away as to avoid a counterattack at close range. This angered the raichu greatly and it with out prompt from its trainer unleashed a combination of Thunder and Discharge.

"Quick pikachu stop that with Light Screen.!" cried out Ash with worry.

Pikachu quickly put up a barrier of light just as the powerful surge of electricity was about to hit, however pikachu was having difficulty holding back the attack, when suddenly Ash noticed pikachu was giving off psychic energy and called out. "Pikachu, try focusing on sending back the attack with everything you have!"

Pikachu didn't question Ash and did as he was told, and suddenly with a cry of its name, and eyes glowing blue, sent back the attack with far more power than originally and blasted into the shocked raichu with such force that it was flung right into the wall.

Amazingly it was still conscious, but that was quickly rectified when a chuck of debris fell off from the wall and hit raichu squarely on the head.

"Raichu is unable to battle, so the challenger and his ridiculously strong pikachu are the winners." said the ref still stunned at what she had just seen.

"Well young man, you completely and soundly bet me, so here you go the Thunder Badge." said Lt. Surge "By the way, what's your name? I forgot to ask."

"Ash Ketchem, Aura Guardian in training." answered Ash. "Ketchem? Well no wounder I lost, heard that a Ketchem was taking the gym challenge." laughed Lt. Surge.

"Yes, well I should let you know that your raichu suffered some mental troubles when it evolved..." Ash began

"Mental problems? That explains his behavior, I need to get him to a psychiatrist right away." exclaimed Lt. Surge

"That wont be necessary, as that blow to the head cleared its mind, I can tell as I'm also psychic." finished an annoyed Ash.

"Oh, well thanks for clearing that up." sheepishly replied Lt. Surge. "Well good luck with the other gym leaders."

"Alright thanks, bye!" called Ash as his friends left the gym.

After getting to the pokemon center Ash went to the room that the group was staying in and sat pikachu down. "Hey Ash why didn't you give pikachu to Nurse Joy to give a check-up?" asked Misty.

"One, I'm qualified to give check-ups to my own pokemon," replied Ash "and two, pikachu is giving off psychic energy and I need to make sure he's okay."

Pikachu was puzzled at Ash saying he was giving off psychic energy, then again he was feeling strange and had a headache.

So Ash took pikachu to an exam room and ran some tests with the machinery and his own powers and found that indeed pikachu had gained psychic powers.

"Well pikachu, your perfectly healthy, just you have somehow gained the ability to use psychic powers," explained Ash.

Pikachu was shocked at the news.

"So I'm going to have to start training you to use those new powers otherwise you could lose control."

'Ash, I don't know how I got these new powers, but I trust you to help me to master them.' said Pikachu.

Ash told his friends about pikachu's new powers, as well as Prof. Oak who was shocked to say the least who told Ash to keep him posted on anything that happens.

Latter Ash, Misty and Brock were walking down the Vermillion Docks looking at all the different ships before they headed back out on the road

"Hey, there is the S.S. Anne!" said Misty pointing out the largest ship docked.

"Huh, well we don't need to travel in something like that, I got a small yacht for my tenth birthday from one of my more eccentric relatives." said Ash.

Brock and Misty were surprised that Ash had a yacht, but Ash explained that he would only use it to go to other regions, as to not attract any unwanted attention, much to Misty's dismay.

Suddenly the group had confetti thrown in their face and two women come up to them.

"Congratulations you three have been selected to win free tickets for the S.S. Anne, as it is hosting a party for pokemon trainers before it heads to the distant Orre region." said the blonde haired woman.

"Jeez, thanks!" said Misty happily. "Come on lets go!"

Ash was suspicious of the two women and easily found that they were actually Jessie and James and knew that Team Rocket were going to try something on the cruise. After getting aboard and going to their room Ash told Misty and Brock about Team Rocket's plan.

"Well lets not let them ruin our fun in the mean time," said Brock "plus we've needed some R&R, and if we act like we know something they might try something to us." So Ash and his friends decided spend the day enjoying themselves

Ash however alerted the ships security about a pokemon salesman who was arrested promptly and Ash was given one of the magikarps that the man was trying to sell as a way of thanks. James had bought one beforehand and planed on training it into a powerful gyarados. Ash spent most of the day teaching pikachu how to use its new powers, while Misty checked out the various shops and Brock helped out at the on board pokemon daycare.

The next day was a pokemon tournament and the prize was a full set of battle items. Ash decided to enter, but Brock and Misty just wanted to watch. After signing up Ash found that his first opponent was a trainer from the Kalos region and their battle was first.

"The battle between Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town and Regie of Cyllage City in far off Kalos will now begin!" yelled the announcer.

"Go Gogoat!" said Regie as he sent out his first pokemon.

"Alright go charmander!" said Ash with excitement.

"Gogoat start off with Take Down!" ordered Regie

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Ash said quickly

As gogoat came barreling towards charmander it easily jumped to the side and as gogoat went by unleashed a huge torrent of flames on the helpless grass type sending back and heavily damaged.

"Quick hit it with your Horn Leach!" called Regie with worry.

"Stop that with your dragonbreath." said Ash.

As gogoat came charging at charmander to steal some health, charmander unleashed a stream of bluish flames directly at the pokemon stopping it in its tracks knocking it out.

"Gogoat is unable to battle charmander is the winner of the first round." said the reff.

"Alright, nice try gogoat take a rest." said Regie as he swapped his pokemon. "Alright go carbink."

"Charmander quick use Metal Claw multi attack!" ordered Ash with haste. "Stop that attack with Stone Edge!" countered Regie.

However charmander easily slashed right threw the stones that were hurled its way and struck the hapless carbink numerous times until it fainted. "Well folks, Ash is the winner without losing any pokemon, so trainers watch out he's the one to beat." said the announcer with excitement.

The tournament went on with Ash having some difficulty along the way, but still wound up in the finals against one of the gym leaders from Unova, Drayden.

"Watch it Ash, Drayden from what I've heard he comes from a place called the Village of Dragons." warned Brock.

"Me too and I am fully aware of how strong he his." replied Ash who was remaining calm.

"Let the match between Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town and the Gym Leader Drayden begin." said the announcer.

"Let us make this a littel more interesting," said Drayden as he pulled something out of his pocket. "If you can beat me then I'll give you my badge."

"Alright I accept." said Ash calmly.

"Ho ho ho, folks looks like these finals have become a gym battle." said the announce excitedly.

"Okay let us begin, come forth Haxorus." said Drayden as he sent out his dragon type.

"Okay then I'll use Riolu." said Ash as he had his other faithful companion, who also stayed out of its pokeball, step forward.

"I'll give you the first move." said Drayden

"Okay, then riolu go in with Force Palm, but also be ready to counter." said Ash

"Haxorus use Dragon Claw." said Drayden calmly

As rilou ran in to use Force Palm Haxorus swiped and hit it with Dragon Claw, but was suddenly hit with a wave of energy as riolu used Counter and then hit it with Iron Tail, knocking haxorus back a few feet.

"Well your riolu is very impressive, but it will take more than that to beat me." commented Drayden.

"Well then I guess we need to use our full power then." said Ash who kept and aura of calmness about him.

"Riolu use Brick Break this time and be ready for anything."

"Stop it with Dragon Pulse." said Drayden. As riolu came running in haxorus sent a beam of condensed draconic energy at him, riolu barely got out of the way but missed hitting haxorus because of it

"Riolu, charge in with Quick Attack and Dual Chop." said Ash.

"Don't let it hit you, use Ice Beam." said Drayden.

As haxorus sent a freezing beam of energy at riolu, he smashed right threw the attack and struck haxorus hard, finally taking it down due to the fact that haxours took a huge amount of damage from Counter earlier.

"Well done my friend, get a good rest." said Drayden. "Well my boy you've bested me, so I here by give you the Legend Badge, now I know it wont count towards letting you go to the Indigo League, but it will count for the Unova League if you go there."

"Thanks, I plan on going to Unova latter on." said Ash as he took the badge

"Will Ash Ketchem please come to the stage?" asked the announcer.

"Here you go, a full set of battle items for you to enjoy." said a lady wearing a frilly dress.

"Thanks." was all Ash said. Later on the group decided to have dinner in the main ballroom, Ash's treat.

"So what kind of items did you get?" asked Misty.

"Not sure yet," replied Ash "but I get the feeling that Team Rocket is going to make their move soon." Brock and Misty remembered that Team Rocket was on board as well and that they were planning something.

Suddenly the lights went out and when they came back on, were there used to be waiters and waitresses were a bunch of Rocket Grunts and leading them was a blonde and pale green haired man who introduced themselves as Cassidy and Butch; they then ordered the grunts to use their vacuum packs and suck up all the pokeballs.

"Everyone quick send out your pokemon, we're trainers after all so lets send these goons packing." rallied Ash.

All the other trainers sent out their various pokemon and fought off the grunts. Cassidy yelled out to the two other members of Team Rocket, Jessie and James "What are you two doing?, your supposed to obey us and steal the pokemon!"

"Actually, we sent the Boss a whole pack of makeys and zuebats the other day, plus we are on more important mission right now." replied Jessie coolly.

"Whatever! Just do as I tell you you hot head." yelled Cassidy.

"Now you've crossed the line, mankey go teach that broad some manners."steamed Jessie as she sent out her pokemon.

"Jess I think it's time to make our get away." whispered James. "We already completed our part, so lets leave those two get what they deserve."

"Alright, you are off the hook this time, but next time you wont be so lucky." said Jessie as her and James quickly made their escape

Eventually, thanks to Ash's leadership Team Rocket was stopped and blown overboard. But it wasn't time to celebrate a huge storm struck the ship and caused it to start sinking, as everyone was running for their lives to the life boats, Ash and his friends were knocked out in the stampede of people and went down with the ship

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Strongest#

+Means on Team+

*Means Shiny*

 **Ash-**

+#Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion

+Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave

Butterfree (M)- Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Psybeam, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Confusion, Signal Beam, Protect

Clefairy (F)- Sing, Pound, Metronome, Double Slap, Wish, Light Screen, Reflect, Disable

+Riolu (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop

Nidoran* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting

Nidoran* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig

+Bulbasaur (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf

+Charmander (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath

+Squirtle (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect

+Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam

+Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash, Bounce

 **Misty-**

+Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse

+Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem

+#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam

+Shellder (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick

+Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin

+Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent

 **Brock-**

+Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide

+#Boldore (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon

+Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash

+Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden

+Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust

+Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam

 **Note: I've noticed that I have this and at least two other fan fics I have posted have the main character have some knowledge in medicine**


	5. Chapter 5 (Redone)

**Chapter 5**

 **Escaping the S.S. Anne to Porta Vista**

 **Note: I _still_ forgot to mention last time that Necrozma would only be seen in the last chapter until Ash gets to the Alola region, but also that it is a different one than the one Ash will deal with in the anime**

-A Few Hours Latter-

"Ugh, What happened?" asked Ash as he woke up.

"Simple, we were knocked out in the rush to get off the boat," said Misty grimly "and now were stuck at the bottom of the ocean."

"WHAT! OH NO!" cried Ash as he ran to a window and looked out

"Well I better contact the police and let him know we're okay at the moment." said Ash as he pulled out his pokegear and dialed a number

"Hello? This is the International Police Headquarters, what's the situation?" asked the officer who answered the call.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchem, and me and my two friends got trapped on the S.S. Anne when it sunk, we're alright and are going to escape the ship soon, so can you send a police boat to come pick us up? and let the local authorities that we are still alive.?" replied Ash

"Oh my, of course! help is on the way." said the officer with alarm.

"Thanks, I'll call if something comes up." said Ash as he hung up.

"Okay guys lets get off this shipwreck." Misty then told them that she had built a model of S.S. Anne and led the group towards to engine room were it was easiest to escape

On the way the group came across James of Team Rocket.

"What on earth are you still doing here? I thought you had escaped with Jessie and Meowth." said Ash

"I was, but I wound up needing the restroom and got trapped." responded James.

"Well, we need to get of this doomed boat so lets call a truce." said Brock.

"Of course, this isn't the time for squabbling our lives are at risk." agreed James.

"And you can drop the facade as well." said Ash.

James slumped a bit and said. "Well nothing gets past you."

"Well for one thing I heard about you running from home a few years ago," said Ash. "something about getting away from this girl named Jessibell."

"Yeah, my parents wanted me to marry her, but I can't stand her." said James.

"I know what you mean, I encountered her at one of my relatives graduation, from culinary school, she's is incredibly bossy and thinks she's better than everyone else;" agreed Ash. "and while Jessie has a similar temperament, she does cares about others."

James was touched that Ash thought highly of him and Jessie even though they were on opposing sides. Once the group reached the engine room Ash had charmander use flamethrower to cut a hole in the bottom of the ship so that they could escape, but not before giving out rebreathers and changing into a wet suit that had similar designs as to his guardian outfit.

"Man Ash you come prepared for just about anything." commented Misty.

"Thanks, there isn't much that I can't handle," replied Ash "now send out any water pokemon you have to get to the surface easily."

Misty sent out her starmie and squirtle for her and Brock while James sent out the magikarp he bought and Ash sent out his squirtle.

"Alright get ready everyone." said Ash as charmander finished cutting threw the hull and recalled him.

The hull quickly gave way to a large rush of water and everyone grabbed hold of their water type and escaped the S.S. Anne. As Ash was swimming he noticed a kyogre off in the distance and was amazed at seeing a Hoenn legendary pokemon. Soon everyone reached the surface were a police boat was waiting for them.

James however had noticed the boat ahead of time and had swam off to avoid getting caught. Soon the group was taken to Porta Vista and after some questioning and a health evaluation they were free to go.

"Man, I'm glad that's over." said Misty with a sigh of relief.

"Me two." agreed the others with a nod.

"Well, some good news is that Prof. Oak and my mom had come here to make sure I'm alright and are waiting for us at Moe's." said Ash, just as his stomach growls loudly.

"Well, lets not leave them waiting, or you hungry." said Brock.

"Plus it would be nice to meet your mom." added Misty.

As Ash, Misty and Brock reached Moe's they saw a old man speaking with a gnomish redhead, that Ash recognized as Brutella one of the wealthiest people in Kanto.

"Now Moe I know your business is one of the oldest in town but you need to pay up." said Brutella.

"I know, but I just don't have the money, that new restaurant your cousin opened next door has been stealing my customers." said Moe.

"I know that, but if you can't come up the money soon I'm going to have to take your boat as payment, or hold on to it until you do." replied Brutella who turned and walked off.

"Are you alright?" asked Ash as he walked up.

"Uh?" said Moe as he noticed the group. "oh yes, everything is fine. Now what is it you want?"

"They are here for us." said Prof. Oak as he came to the doorway.

"Oh, then you must be Ash, Misty and Brock" said Moe happily "come right in."

As the group headed in they saw a young woman sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey mom!" said Ash happily.

"Oh Ash, I'm so glad to see you safe, I heard you got trapped on the S.S. Anne when it sunk." said Delia as she ran up and hugged Ash.

"Ash, I've been meaning to ask you, why do your two nidorans act so strangely?" asked Prof. Oak once everyone was seated.

"Didn't you know they're shiny." said Ask questioningly

Oak's eyes went wide at Ash's words as so did his mother's and friend's.

"Y-Y-Y-You caught two shinnies at once!" stammered the stunned Prof. "No wounder they were acting strange, they were of the opposite gender."

"Well now, what would you like to order?" asked Moe as he came over.

"I would like a ceasar salad." said Delia.

"I would like some pastrami." said Prof. Oak.

"Me two." said Misty.

"I would like lasagna." said Brock.

"I think I'll try the Alfredo." said Ash.

"Very well." said Moe before heading back to the kitchen to give their orders to the chief

"It's strange that a place like this serves this kind of food." noted Brock after Moe brought out the food.

"Well, sometime ago Moe decided to expand his menu and it worked out for him, till that new place opened up." explained Prof. Oak.

"That's too bad." said Ash between bites.

"Well actually there is a way to save Moe's." said Delia.

"Really? How?" asked Misty.

"Glad you asked," said Delia. "there is a swimsuit pageant happening later today for both men and woman, and the prize money is just enough to pay off Brutella."

"Cool, I want to enter." said Misty.

"Me too" said Brock flexing "now I can show off my bod."

Ash just rolled his eyes and said "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Great, now you three go sign up, me and Samuel will go watch from the stands" said Delia.

Ash, Misty and Brock went and signed up for the pageant and got changed into their swimwear

"Okay folks today the Porta Vista Swimsuit Pageant is about to begin!" said the announcer.

After a few other contestants came out it was Misty's turn. Misty came out in a red one piece and had her hair down, much to the crowds approval. Next was Brock who came out wearing black swim trunks, the crowd was moderately impressed.

Then after two more contestants came out it was Ash's turn who came out in his skin tight wetsuit, much to the crowds pleasure.

"Okay folks the contestants that are moving on are Misty Waterflower, Ash Ketchem, Astrid O'hama and Brock Stone." said the announcer after the audience voted.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd move on to the next round the way the crowd reacted." said Brock.

"Hmm, only four people passed, I thought more people would move on." said Misty.

"That would be because the four of us didn't tie with anyone else." explained Ash.

"How'd you know?" asked Astrid.

"Must keep some secretes." said Ash as he winked to Brock and Misty, telling them that he used his psychic powers to find out

"Right, now the next part of the pageant is a race between the contestants and their pokemon, and then a battle between the first two back." said the announcer. "and only water types or a pokemon who can swim well are allowed."

"Rats, Misty can I barrow one of your pokemon?" asked Brock. "Sure you can use staru." said Misty as she handed over staru's pokeball.

"Alright! Everyone ready?" asked the announcer. Everyone nodded. "Then GO!"

Ash, Misty, Brock and Astrid broke off in a run towards the beach with their pokemon running along side them. Ash with Squirtle, Misty with her Squirtle, Brock with staru and Astrid with a dratini. Ash and Astrid were the first to make it to the beach, but it was Misty who got to the checkpoint first with Ash right behind her.

In the end it was Ash and Astrid who won the race.

"Now that we have the winners of the race will they please head to the battlefield." said the announcer.

"Alright dratini let's win this, use Dragon Rage!" yelled Astrid.

"Stop that with Protect, then charge in with Bite." countered Ash.

As a torrent of purplish flames came at squirtle a green barrier was formed stopping the attack dead in its tracks, then squirtle charged in teeth bared and chomped down on the dragon type, causing it to yelp in pain.

"Oh, no knock squirtle off with Dragonbreath!" cried Astrid.

"Let go and use Rapid Spin." said Ash.

Just as squirtle let go dratini hit it with purplish fire point blank, but squirtle was still able to use Rapid Spin and eventually disperse the attack, but looked pretty beaten afterwords.

Suddenly squirtle started glowing brightly, signaling that it was evolving. After the glow ended there was a turtle pokemon that had a long furry tail and ears.

"Way to go Wartotle!" cheered Ash. "Now use Water Gun!"

Wartotle went to use Water Gun, but instead let out a stream of boiling hot water that hit dratini very hard.

"Woah, that was Scald." said Ash amazed. "Wartortle use that move again."

"Dratini stop that with Ice Beam." countered Astrid with concern.

Dratini sent a freezing beam of energy at the same time wartotle sent the stream of hot water, when the two moves hit a large amount of steam was created, but after a few moments a second stream of hot water came threw and struck dratini knocking it out.

"We have a winner folks, Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town, and may I add looks stunning in his wetsuit." said the announcer causing Ash to blush very hard. No one noticed except his mother since Ash used his psychic powers to hide it.

"My little boy is embarrassed about his looks, how sweet." thought Delia to herself

"Okay folks here is our winner," said the announcer as Ash came up on the stage. "and here is your prize, a check and a set of water stones, gems and a Mystic Water."

After everyone left and went back to Moe's, Brutella was waiting for them. "Well, well, well figured you'd help old Moe out."

"Of course, he's an old friend of Prof. Oak and my mom." said Ash.

So Moe was able to keep his boat and business; and since Ash had said good things about it beforehand Moe started getting more customers again.

"Guys, I'm going to go train in the woods nearby for a few days alright." said Ash while the group was relaxing in the pokemon center.

"Actually young man could you help out?" asked the Nurse Joy "It's been a little too busy lately, and my assistant just clocked out"

"Umm, sure," said Ash, then asked Brock and Misty "Guys do you mind watching over the training for me?"

"Sure." replied Brock.

"Thanks, here is my training regiment." said Ash as he handed over a notebook.

So Ash spent the next two days working at the Porta Vista pokemon center, while Brock and Misty watched over Ash's pokemon's training.

"Wow, Ash sure knows how to push his pokemon." gasped Brock at the end of the second day.

"I know, but it worked for our own pokemon too." agreed Misty.

"Hey guys how did training go?" asked Ash as his friends came in the pokemon center, wearing his full medical scrubs

"Great, your pokemon have certainly grown stronger." answered Brock.

"Yeah, we even had our own pokemon try it and it worked wonders." added Misty. "So how was working in the pokemon center?"

"It was hard work, and I got some odd looks, but once people knew I was certified it was fine." replied Ash.

Ash and his friends caught up on the last two days and enjoyed a good night sleep.

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Strongest#

+Means on Team+

*Means Shiny*

 **Ash-**

+#Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch

+Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave

Butterfree (M)- Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Psybeam, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Confusion, Signal Beam, Protect

Clefairy (F)- Sing, Pound, Metronome, Double Slap, Wish, Light Screen, Reflect, Disable

+Riolu (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt

Nidoran* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting

Nidoran* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig

+Bulbasaur (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain

+Charmander (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen

+Wartortle (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam

+Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect

+Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash, Bounce

 **Misty-**

+Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

+Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team

+#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic

+Shellder (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick

+Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam

+Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic

 **Brock-**

+Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb

+#Boldore (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash

+Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

+Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge

+Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang

+Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect

 **Note: Next up is obviously the Tentacreul attack, then Maiden's Peak and when Ash lets Butterfree go, for the episodes, but some things will be different. Then when Ash gets to Saffron is when he encounters Mewtwo in his dreams for the first time.**


	6. Chapter 6 (Redone)

**Chapter 6**

 **Nastina's Folly, a Ghostly Adventure and Letting Go**

-Next Day-

As Ash and his friends wait for Ash's yacht to come and bring them to the mainland Misty noticed an injured horsea and worryingly said. "Ash that horsea needs medical treatment right away!"

'Wait! The tentacool are going to attack a group of workers!' cried the horsea who thought its message wouldn't be heard

"What! Why?" asked Ash in alarm

Just then explosions were heard from out on the water.

"Oh no! We need to help those people out. Wartortle, magikarp go!" said Ash as he sent them out.

"Staru, Starmie, Squirtle, goldeen you help too." said Misty as she sent out her water pokemon.

After the workers were saved and treated a woman who looked a lot like Brutella came up to them and said. "Why thank you for saving my men, those tentacool have been giving me nothing but trouble for days."

Ash immediately knew that something was up, but simply said. "Well as an Aura Guardian, it's my job to help people."

"Splendid," said the Brutella look-a-like. "Then you can help to get rid of the tentacool, then I Nastina will reward you handsomely."

"NO." Yelled Ash very angerly "I WILL NOT HARM ANY POKEMON, FOR NO GOOD REASON!"

While Ash was dealing with Nastina, Jessie, James and Meowth were already helping Nastina by simply catching the tentacrool.

"Hey James, what do you think that barrel of stuff does?" asked Jessie.

"Not sure, but the boss wanted us to use it on the water pokemon here, but I don't feel quite comfortable doing it." replied James.

"Then let's make it to where that Nastina person uses it and we get off scott free." suggested Meowth.

Jessie and James thought it was a good idea and finished catching as many tentacools as they could.

"Calm down Ash." said Misty who was scarred.

After Nastina angered Ash, he left town and let out his anger on the environment using his powers.

"She's right, don't let that old hag get you so riled up." agreed Brock.

"I know, I know, it's just that woman only cares about money and profits and doesn't care about the consequences of her actions." said Ash as his powers calmed and dispersed.

"Yes well my cousin is trying to build a resort hotel on a coral reef this time around." said Brutella as she came up to the group, looking a little perturbed from seeing Ash's rage

"No wounder the tentacool are attacking." said Misty.

"Let me call the pokemon rangers then and stop her plans." said Ash as he pulled out his pokegear.

"I tried telling the tentacool that the people of Porta Vista aren't responsible for damaging their homes, but they seem to angry to listen." said Brutella.

"Well, maybe I could give it a try." said Ash as he finished his report. "Let's hurry before something bad happens." said Brock.

–Meanwhile With Team Rocket and Nastina-

"Where do you think your going?" demanded Nastina. "You haven't finished getting rid of all the tentacool."

"Mam, we ran out of pokeballs and are heading back to base to get some more." explained Jessie.

"But whatever you don't touch that barrel, we don't know what it does" added James pointing to the barrel of strange liquid. "We were only told that it has a strange effect on water types and to test it out"

As Jessie and James left Nastina quickly opened the barrel and threw it into the ocean.

The barrel landed on one of the tentacool, and it caused it to evolve and grow to an extreme size. Unfortunately for tentacool when it suddenly evolved it caused it to become unhinged and enraged. What's worse yet was the fact that it was also the alpha, so in its enraged state it ordered the tentacool to attack the city in revenge.

-Back with the Group-

The group's thoughts were interrupted by explosions and screams coming from the city harbor.

"What's going on!?' yelled Misty in alarm.

Ash suddenly knelled over and weakly said. "Not sure but I can feel a lot of anger and rage."

"GUYS, LOOK!" yelled Brock pointing towards the harbor.

When the group looked towards were Brock was pointing they shocked to see a giant tentacruel attacking the city.

"That's it, that is what is so angry." said Ash.

"I get the feeling that my cousin is behind this." growled Brutella.

As the group were heading into town they saw Jessie and James helping people evacuate.

"Do you two know anything about, this?" demanded Ash.

"Unfortunately, yes." responded Jessie.

"We were given a barrel of a mixture that was to have some sort of effect on water pokemon from headquarters, but we didn't feel right about using it, so we left it for Nastina to find." added James.

"So, we are helping these people since Nastina didn't listen to us telling her to not touch it" finished Jessie.

The group were perplexed by what Team Rocket had said.

"Hey were is Meowth?" asked Misty when she noticed that the cat wasn't around

"Don't know we got separated in the rush." said a worried James.

"You twerps need to hurry and stop that thing." said Jessie.

Ash, Misty and Brock sent out their pokemon to help get people to safety and send the tentacool back to the sea

Ash was however also trying to reach the tentacruel's mind and calm him down.

"Tentacruel, please calm down, these people are not responsible, Nastina is and there are people on the way to punish her." pleaded Ash telepathicly.

Tentacruel was just too angry to pay much attention to Ash's attempt to speak to him in his mind.

Ash tried again but much louder, and even reached out to the tentacools. This time the tentacool heard and stopped attacking and even remembered that the old lady that looks just like Nastina tried telling them that it was Nastina who was destroying their home. The giant Tentacruel also remembered and calmed down and telepathed 'If anything like this happens again we will not stop.'

The tentacool and the giant tentacruel went to leave but Nastina had appeared form no were and was wearing military gear and was armed to the teeth with weapons. "Hold it right there tentacruel, I'm not done with you."

Just then as the tentacruel turned towards her, Nastina was surrounded by a large number of pokemon rangers and police.

"Nastina you are under arrest for illegally building on a coral reef and trying to eliminate pokemon." said one of the officers.

"And I have seized all your assets as well." added a smug Brutella

So the tentacrool were able to live peacefully again and the giant tentacruel went out to lend its strength to the water legendary pokemon. Misty also caught the horsea after meeting it again. Ash however was held back on his journey even further since he was needed to help Nurse Joy and treat the pokemon that were hurt during the attack. Three days later the group was able to finally leave Porta Vista and head back to the mainland

-Two days Later-

As the group were entering the city harbor they saw Maiden's Peek, a statue of a young woman who died waiting for her love to return from a war across the sea.

"Wow, I can't believe summer is over." said Brock.

"I know, but it was a load of fun." said Ash who had a contemplating look on his face.

"I heard that there is a ghost that haunts this area during this time of the year." said Misty.

"Yes I heard about that legend as well." said Ash.

Soon the group got of the boat and went into town to enjoy the end of summer festival. While the group was enjoying themselves an old lady came up to them and warned them. "Beware young ones or you will fall victim to the ghost of Maiden's Point."

Ash easily saw that the old lady was really a ghastly and figured that it was the ghost that haunted people and kept the legend alive.

"Actually mam, I have something to give the spirit of Maiden's Peek." said Ash.

The old 'woman' was interested in what Ash wanted to give and asked. "And what would that be dear?"

"A letter, or at least a copy of it," answered Ash "it's from the maiden's lover, it explains why he was unable to return home from the war."

The old 'lady' was interested in the idea that the real spirit could finally find peace. "Well young man you would need to go see her after dark."

So Ash and his friends enjoyed the festivities for the day, then after it got got dark headed over to Maiden's Peek to speak to spirit of the lover. When Ash got close enough the old lady from before appeared and reviled that she was really a ghastly. "Aura Guardian in order for you to reach the lost lover you must enter the spirit realm."

"The spirit realm?" said Misty. "Count me out."

"Me two," agreed Brock. "Sorry Ash, but this is out of our depth."

"It's fine, I know this is something that is out of the norm, so it's okay." said Ash as he pulled a box from his bag.

"The letter is that box?" asked Misty.

"Yeah and the maiden's lover's ring and ashes." said Ash. So Ash's friends went to the pokemon center to go to bed.

"Alright, I'm ready." said Ash.

"Alright, normally the living can't survive in the spirit realm, but as an Aura Guardian you are." explained the ghastly as she opened a dark portal. "Be warned though while inside you will be challenged by the spirits until you finish your quest."

Ash stepped threw the portal and found himself in a darker version of the area he was in, but also that the buildings were those found over two thousand years ago.

"So this is the spirit realm." said Pikachu.

Ash looked at him realizing that he could understand pikachu without his powers. "Hey pikachu it seems here I can understand you here without my powers." said Ash.

"You are correct young guardian." said ghastly as she appeared from the portal.

"This is so cool we get to speak to each other like this." said Riolu.

"We talk to each other all the time." deadpanned Pikachu.

"Oh, right." said Riolu sheepishly

"If your done lets hurry up and give the maiden her eternal rest she deserves." said Ash.

"I will lead you to her, but like I said there are those here who will challenge you in order for you to continue." explained the ghastly.

So Ash followed ghastly into town when a man wearing an old set of armor came up and said "A living Aura Guardian, well then in order for you to complete your quest, you must first defeat me in a battle." the man then sent forth a marowak, but this marowak looked very different.

"That's an Alolan marowak." noted Ash

"Yes most of the pokemon you'll find here are ghost types from all over the world." explained ghastly.

"Okay then" said Ash. "Then I'll use wartortle."

"Where are we?" asked Wartortle as he took in his strange surroundings

"The spirit realm." said Pikachu bluntly

"What we died!? I didn't even feel it." exclaimed Wartotle as he began to tear up

"No, we're just delivering something to someone who's dead, but I need you to beat these two first." corrected Ash.

"Oh, well then let's get this over with." said Wartorle quickly changing gears and getting into a battle-stance

"My friend use Flamewheel." said the man.

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin and Scald at the same time."

"Here we GO!" said Wartorlte as he began spinning around really fast and sending out a stream of boiling water. The marrowak was unable to dodge or stop the attack and was easily knocked out

"Well kid you beat me fairly easy, haven't been beaten that quick since I was alive." said the man as he stepped aside.

Soon Ash was on his way, he also sent out his entire team and explained the situation to them as they walked. Eventually Ash made it to the marketplace and found two more people waiting for him.

"Guardian if you wish to pass then you must defeat us in a double battle." said the man on the right.

"So come forth gengar and phantump." said the man on the left

"Then I'll use charmander and wartortle." said Ash.

"Yes." said Wartortle egaerly

"I hope we get out of here soon." said charmander with some worry

"Gengar use Hex." said the man on the right.

"Phantump use Energy Ball." said the man on the left.

"Charmander, use Flamethrower and wartortle use Protect." said Ash.

As the two opposing sent out their attacks wartortle went into its shell and created a green barrier around itself and charmander unleashed a large torrent of fire towards the grass/ghost type. The attacks canceled each other out when they hit and stirred up a large dust cloud and knocked back all the pokemon.

"Gengar use Dark Pulse" "Phantump use Shadow Ball." said the two men.

"Charmander use Flamethrower and Dragonbreath, and wartotle use Ice Beam." countered Ash.

Again the attacks hit, but this time charmander's attack broke threw and struck the gengar hard enough to knock it out.

"Good job charmander." praised Ash, then said. "Now wartortle use Ice Beam full power."

"Phantump use Destiny Bond." said one of the men. Unfortunately phantump was taken out before it could react and use the move

"Well young man only one more challenge awaits you." said one of the men.

"Wait, do you know why I'm here?" asked Ash.

"Yes, any Aura Guardian that enters this realm has their reason, and since the legend of Maiden's Peak is from this area, then you must be seeking her out." answered one of the men.

"But be warned, in order for you to help her, you must defeat her," explained the other. "she has become unstable after so many years of being stuck here in this place, unable to leave, waiting for her long lost love."

"Thank you, I'll be careful." thanked Ash.

Ghastly eventually lead the group to a small house on the other side of town. "This is the were the maiden's parents used to live." explained ghastly. "Now her and her parents await you."

As Ash walked up to the maiden he pulled out the box and brought out the ring

The ring suddenly started glowing in a divine light and a voice was heard. "Hinata my love, I have finally returned for you."

"Naruto? Is that you?" asked the spirit in the middle.

"Yes my love I'm sorry I couldn't come back, but me and the squadron I was in was ambushed, we fought them off, but I was severely hurt and wasn't going to make it, so I asked the aura guardian that was with us to seal my soul into our wedding band and give you a letter detailing the circumstances of my death." explained the strawberry blonde man, Naruto.

"Seal your soul in the ring? Why?" asked his wife.

"So that I could wait for you and move on together."

"But, what happened, I never got the letter." said Hinata.

"I can explain." said Ash. "Before the aura guardian could deliver the ring and letter he fell deathly ill and had gone to my family for treatment; sadly he died and it wasn't till a few years latter that my family realized that he was trying to deliver a package to someone"

"But why did it take so long?" asked Hinata.

"It was a very violent time and eventually the package was forgotten, it wasn't until a few years ago was it found again," explained Ash. "but there weren't any real Aura Guardians in my family until I was born."

"I see, well I thank you for your kindness, now I can move on." said Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata with her family took each others hands and started to ascend into the sky.

"Thank you again for bringing us together young guardian, as a way of thanks I wish to give you this." said Naruto as he threw down a small stone.

"Is this a Key Stone?" asked Ash.

"Yes, use it wisely as I know you will." said Naruto as he faded away.

"Well now you'll be able to mega evolve some of us" said riolu. "Lets just get out of here, please." said charmander.

"Well let me open the portal and send you on your way." said ghastly as she opened a portal home.

Thus Ash reunited two long lost lovers and after coming back to the world of the living went strait to bed. The next morning Brock and Misty were told all about the night's adventure and were amazed by it.

"That was some adventure you had." said Misty.

"Yeah going to the spirit realm is no laughing matter." added Brock.

"Yeah, my pokemon freaked out at first, but they quickly understood the situation." said Ash.

-Three Days Later-

As Ash and his friends are heading to Saffron City Ash notices a large number of butterfree in the air.

"Hey guys look it looks like it's the time of year for the butterfree to mate." says Ash.

"Are you going to let your butterfree go to find a mate?" asked Brock.

"Actually yes" answered Ash as he sent out his butterfree "I want him to be happy in life, and he wants to find a mate." Ash's butterfree immediately flew off to find a mate

"Good luck butterfree." called Ash.

Ash's butterfree flew around and noticed that bunch of other butterfrees were trying to woo a pink butterfree that clearly was from the Orange Islands, and failing miserably.

Ash's butterfree decided to try his luck and after the other butterfree gave up flew over and spoke to the pink butterfree 'Hello.'

'Huh?' said the pink butterfree who looked annoyed 'what, you want to court me as well.'

'Yes, but I just want to talk and get to know you better first' replied Ash's butterfree 'my trainer told me to take things slow and get to know a potential mate first, then go on from there.'

The pink butterfree was impressed that this new butterfree who looked a lot stronger than the rest also had the smarts to take his time and not rush into things so she asked 'And who is your trainer?'

'The Aura Guardian down below.' was Ash's butterfree's response.

The pink butterfree was amazed that this butterfree was being raised by an Aura Guardian and asked. 'Can I meet him?'

'Sure.' was Ash's butterfree's happy response.

So the two butterfrees flew down to Ash and his friends.

"Hey look butterfree is back and he brought a friend." said Brock when saw them coming.

"And she is from Pinkin Island of the Orange Islands." said Ash. "You can tell because her wings have a different pattern to them than normal butterfrees."

'So your this butterfree's trainer?' asked the pink butterfree.

"Yep, I've raised him since he was a caterpie." answered Ash.

Suddenly a swarm of angry butterfrees attacked Ash's butterfree.

"What's going on?" asked Misty in alarm.

"I think those butterfree are jealous of Ash's butterfree because he got the pink butterfree's attention when they all failed." theorized Brock.

Ash's butterfree took a heavy beating, but used his knowledge and skills to send back all of the attackers.

The pink butterfree was highly impressed with his battle powers and made up her mind, this Aura Guardian's butterfree would be her mate and said 'Excuse me guardian. I wish to be with your butterfree.'

Ash just smiled "That's great, I was planning on letting him be free so he can be happy, my pokemon's happiness is very important to me."

'But what if someone tries to catch me? What then?' asked the pink butterfree.

"Oh, I know I could catch you so no one can take you two away from each other." answered Ash after thinking it over.

Ash captured the pink butterfree and gave both butterfrees a set of matching scarfs with trackers in them so that Ash, and the pokemon rangers can know were they are.

'Thank you Ash for letting me be happy' said Ash's butterfree who had tears in his eyes 'I will never forget you.'

"Me either." said Ash who was also tearing up.

'Ash,' said the pink butterfree. 'I want to thank you for bringing us together, so we could send you our firstborn to you after they've grown up.'

Ash's butterfree agreed to the idea, and so did Ash. So after saying their goodbys Ash's two butterfrees flew off into the sunset to start their new lives together.

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Strongest#

+Means on Team+

*Means Shiny*

 **Ash-**

+#Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch

+Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave

Clefairy (F)- Sing, Pound, Metronome, Double Slap, Wish, Light Screen, Reflect, Disable

+Riolu (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt

Nidoran* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting

Nidoran* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig

+Bulbasaur (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain

+Charmander (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen

+Wartortle (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam

+Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect

+Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash, Bounce

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer

 **Misty-**

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

+Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team

+#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic

+Shellder (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick

+Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam

+Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic

+Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam

 **Brock-**

+Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb

+#Boldore (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash

+Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

+Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge

+Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang

+Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect

 **Note: Ash will get the new butterfree after Johto. Next time is when Ash will face Sabrina and meet Mewtwo in his dreams. Also Jessie, James and Meowth are smarter than their cannon counterparts and care about pokemon more openly, they just try to find ways to get other people to take the blame. They also catch large numbers of pokemon in between appearances for their boss.** **Here is an insight on their current team, correct me if I miss a move:**

 **Jessie-**

Ekans (M)- Poison Sting, Warp, Leer, Bite, Coil

Mankey* (M)- Thrash, Scratch, Fire Punch, Leer, Karate Chop

 **James-**

Koffing* (M)- Smog, Sludge, Smokescreen, Tackle

Zuebat (M)- Bite, Supersonic, Leach Life, Wing Attack

Magikarp (M)- Tackle, Splash

 **Meowth (M)-** Furry Swipes, Bite, Scratch, Leer, Swift


	7. Chapter 7 (Redone)

**Chapter 7**

 **Facing the Family and Dreaming of a new Friend**

 **Note: I forgot to mention that yes I did do a reference to the Naruto franchise, it is one of my favorite animes out there. I might even do a fanfiction of it to someday, oh wait I have: Naruto, the Hidden Genius of the Leaf, but there's a few more in production so keep an eye out for them**

-Two Days Latter-

Ash and his friends were on the outskirts of Lavender town were Ash was looking for a ghost type at the Pokemon Tower.

"Are you sure you want a ghost type?" asked Misty who looked a bit unnerved.

"If I want a chance of beating Sabrina, then yes." replied Ash.

"Well, good luck with that" said Brock. "I'll keep Misty company while you go on ahead."

So Brock and much to Misty's relief went to the pokemon center to wait while Ash headed into the Pokemon Tower.

When Ash reached the tower he told pikachu and riolu to be careful.

'We will.' both of them said.

'Yeah it is a good thing you had us learn Forsight.' added riolu.

After looking around for a few hours, the group decided to look on the top floor. When the group reached the top of the stairs they were stopped by a gengar who asked them if they would play with him and his friends as they were very board. Ash agreed to, but also said that he wanted to catch one of them. To which the ghost types agreed to

Ash, pikachu and riolu played with the various ghost types that lived in the tower, in the end Ash left with a haunter that the group befriended. When Ash meet up with his friends he was asked by the Nurse Joy of the pokemon center if he was willing to help out, Ash of course agreed. Ash latter told his friends that while heading to Saffron he was going to train his pokemon to stand against psychic attacks, by using his own on them

-Three Days Latter-

Ash and friends finally reach the outskirts of Saffron City, but Ash looks apprehensive.

"Ash what's wrong?" asked Brock.

"Well, it's just that my mom's side of the family lives here and I really don't like how they had tried to make me live here when I was younger" explained Ash "and they kept trying until I started my journey."

Misty and Brock were upset that Ash's own family would try to take him away from his own mother.

"But my mom's brother was always on our side and told the others to back off." continued Ash. "He is also Sabrina's father."

Brock and Misty shuddered at the mention of Sabrina, they knew Sabrina personally as all the gym leaders of each region held meetings every few months and Sabrina was one of the two most distant of all the gym leaders.

"Hey, don't think so poorly of my cousin," said Ash "I know she can seen a bit cold at times, but that's because of the way our family trains their children to use their psychic powers."

Brock and Misty apologized to Ash, knowing he must have easily picked up on their thoughts on Sabrina.

"It's okay, and the way my mom's family raises their children is the main reason she left." said Ash then added. "Sadly her brother also wanted to leave, but since he was the first born, he had to run the gym."

After getting his pokemon looked over at the pokemon center the group headed to the Saffron Gym.

"Ah Ash it is nice to see you again." said a man who suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Hello uncle how's Sabrina?" greeted Ash.

"Oh, she's doing fine, she's just mastered long distance teleporting." answered Ash's uncle, then he asked. "So what powers have you mastered since the last time we meet?"

"Oh, I two masted long distance teleporting, I have also learned how to create a pocket dimension, hide mine and others psychic signature, can change my cloths instantly and can lift large heavy objects with ease." answered Ash impressing his friends and uncle.

"Ha! I knew letting you stay in Pallet was a good idea." laughed Ash's uncle. "If only I could have raised Sabrina in such a peaceful place; well anyway head inside Sabrina is waiting for you."

So Ash, Misty and Brock went inside, with Ash switching into his original cloths in a flash.

"Ash why did you change?" asked Misty.

"Simple, this is a school for psychics, and I want to throw them off." explained Ash smugly.

While going threw the halls the group was stopped by a man who was wearing a lab coat.

"Hold it, why are you here?" asked the man.

"I'm here to face Sabrina and get a badge." answered Ash.

"Well if you wish to face her you must have psychic powers." said the man as he pulled out a spoon and after a minute managed to bend it, then he pulled out another one and handed it over to Ash.

Ash had secretly telepathed to pikachu to use his psychic powers to bend the spoon.

Pikachu agreed and his eyes began to glow and the spoon was lifted and bent by pikachu.

The man was dumbfounded and demanded to know how pikachu had psychic powers.

"Simple, his heritage allows for such a thing, plus his trainer is also a incredibly powerful psychic himself, and even is hiding it from my senses." said a voice from behind the man.

The man turned and saw that Sabrina was standing behind him, he asked. "What do you mean powerful psychic? I sense no power from him, and no one can hide from your detection."

"Actually I can't sense are those who have learned to hide their power," explained Sabrina, then she pointed to Ash and added. "Psychics like my cousin Ash over there."

The man quickly turned and saw Ash switch his cloths into his Aura Guardian attire and partially drop his psychic cloaking, showing that Ash was as powerful as Sabrina.

"Forgive me I didn't realize." apologized the man with a bow.

"That was the point," laughed Ash "the psychics of this town are too uptight, so it is easy to fool them."

"Ash, I must say though having your pikachu have psychic powers is an incredible discovery." said Sabrina, who then added. "I would like it if he took part in our gym battle."

"Of course." agreed Ash.

So Sabrina led the group to an open field that had large viewing windows on sides.

"Hey, is this were you hold special battles?" asked Ash.

"Indeed, our gym battle will be a three on three, but we two will take part in the battle." said Sabrina. "This will test our own powers and how well we can adapt to situations on the fly."

"I should have figured you would do something like this." said Ash laughing and shaking his head.

Soon all the seats were filled with students from the gym's school and members of Ash's family from his mother's side.

Lance of the Elite Four was also in attendance as he was in town and checking up on the gym, he of course was in a room with a one way mirror, so no one would know he was there. Ash knew Lance was watching his match, because of his aura, and hoped to show him what he was made of.

"Alright Ash, ready to begin?" asked Sabrina who had changed into a purple gi, showing that she worked out and was quite fit.

"Huh, never thought she was the type to work out." commented Brock.

"Of course not, it was Ash who inspired her to build up her muscle." explained Sabrina's father.

"How?" asked Misty.

"Simple, when they were younger we visited Ash, but back then Sabrina was far more closed off, we hoped that spending time with her cousin would help her open back up." explained Sabrina's father. "We had found Ash playing with his friends outside, Sabrina didn't know which one was Ash so she sent forth a large wave of psychic energy, Ash quickly reacted by creating a solid wall of both his energies that stopped the wave dead in its tracks. Sabrina was stunned that someone younger than her and spent more time with friends was able to stop her strongest attack so easily."

"Wow, Ash was that powerful back then?" asked Brock and Misty amazed.

"Yes, and she demanded to know how Ash was so powerful, Ash simply told her that, while he did train his powers, he didn't focus on them too much and wanted to enjoy his childhood while he could, as Ash told us that he was going to start studying for his journey very soon, and wouldn't be able to play with his friends as much anymore.

In the end Sabrina stayed with Ash and his family for two weeks in which she completely opened up again and relearned how to enjoy life again." explained Sabrina's father. "Sabrina likes to mess with people by pretending to be cold and distant, but she is actually much nicer."

"Alright the battle between Ash Ketchem and Sabrina Willow will now begin!" said the reff.

Ash had sent out his haunter to fight along side him, pikachu and riolu. Sabrina sent out a Mr. mime, a krilia and a kadabra.

Ash telepathed to his pokemon to use Discharge, Iron Tail and Shadow Ball respectively while Sabrina had told her pokemon to use a combined Psybeam.

The Discharge and Shadow Ball collided with the large Psybeam canceling each other out and throwing up dust. Riolu had gone in and landed a powerful blow on the krilia sending it back rather far.

Ash and Sabrina meanwhile were exchanging blows and blasts of psychic energy at each other.

"This is a wonderful battle" thought the impressed Lance. "That Ash is very capable, he might even give Me, or even Red a run for our money in a few years."

As attack were exchanged by pokemon and trainer alike pikachu showed off its psychic powers and just how much control it had, this impressed Sabrina and her family very much. Eventually haunter, krilia and Mr. mime all fainted. Mr. mime due to pikachu using feint when it used protect. Pikachu was exhausted from using its psychic powers for to long and had to stop fighting. This left kadabra and riolu left out on the field

Kadabra unleashed a powerful Psychic at riolu who barely held on.

Suddenly riolu started glowing and evolved into lucario. The evolution refreshed lucario enough to keep fighting and used his newly learned Aura Sphere to take out kadabra.

"Well Ash looks like you win." said an exhausted Sabrina.

"Thanks." said Ash has he was gasping for breath. After a few minutes Sabrina gave Ash the Marsh Badge.

Latter that night as Ash was sleeping he felt an unknown psychic energy from somewhere unknown to him and sent out his psyche to investigate. What he found was a dreamscape that had five different figures there.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" asked the little girl.

"I'm Ash a psychic, and I felt a unknown psychic energy, so I decided to investigate." explained Ash.

"Wow, your psychic like mewtwo here." said the charmander.

Ash looked over to the figure named mewtwo and saw that indeed mewtwo was psychic.

"Hello." greeted mewtwo kindly.

"Do any of you know were we are?" asked Ash.

"No, but for some reason I can feel that you've been to the spirit realm." said the little girl.

"How did you know that?" asked Ash.

"Simply put, I died." sadly explained the little girl. "My father is trying to create a clone of me as he couldn't accept my death, I stayed to to try and make my father happy again."

"And what about you four?"Ash asked the pokemon

"Not sure." said mewtwo. "I don't know how long we've been here."

"Well, anyway since your here, do you want to play with us?" asked the girl.

"Sure, I would love too." said Ash who thought to himself. "Mewtwo must be the pokemon Necrozma warned me about, but he seems friendly to me."

Ash played with the clones and even showed them his hometown and told them all about being a trainer. Soon Ash had to go back to his body and wake up, but he promised to come back when ever he got the chance.

-New Island Cloning Lab-

"Dr. Fuji look at these readings." said a scientist. "The psychic's powers have begun to emerge, but what is more amazing is that we picked up an even more powerful foreign psyche."

Dr. Fuji was puzzled at this report, were in the world was a psychic more powerful than mewtwo, he knew of Sabrina, but she wasn't even close to mewtwo's power.

"I hope that who ever holds this much power wields for good." he thought to himself.

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Strongest#

+Means on Team+

*Means Shiny*

 **Ash-**

+Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam

+Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace

Clefairy (F)- Sing, Pound, Metronome, Double Slap, Wish, Light Screen, Reflect, Disable

+#Lucario (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch

Nidoran* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting

Nidoran* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig

+Bulbasaur (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed

+Charmander (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen

+Wartortle (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam

+Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Signal Beam

+Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash, Bounce

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer

 **Misty-**

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

+Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team

+#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic

+Shellder (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick

+Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam

+Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic

+Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam

 **Brock-**

+Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb

+#Boldore (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash

+Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

+Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge

+Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang

+Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect


	8. Chapter 8 (Redone)

**Chapter 8**

 **A Flowery Showdown, Meeting an Idol and A Psychic Mystery**

-Five Days Later-

Ash and his friends have finally reached Celadon City the city of flowers and home to the next gym.

"So Ash excited for your next gym battle?" asked Misty.

"Kinda, I don't think it will be very hard compared to Sabrina. I mean the gym uses grass types and I have an advantage there." answered Ash.

"Don't underestimate Erika, she is still a gym leader." warned Brock.

"I'm not, it's just compared to Sabrina I actually have pokemon who have a type advantage and more training than most rookies give." responded Ash.

As the group went near a store lucario was drawn in by the smell coming from it.

"Lucario please stop, we don't have time to go to a perfume shop right now, we need to get to the gym." said Ash as he grabbed lucario's hand.

"Did you say you were going to the gym?" asked a lady who had just come from inside.

"Yes Erika, I was heading there right now." replied Ash.

"Oh, Brock, Misty it is nice to see you two again." greeted Erika when she noticed them.

"Yes it is nice to see you two." said Brock. "Same here." added Misty.

Erika led the group into the gym's battlefield where a small group of students were sitting in the stands

"This will be a three on three battle between Erika the gym leader and Ash Ketchem of Pallet town." said the reff.

"I have heard quite a bit about you from the others Ash." said Erika. "You are quite the trainer, so I will be using my best pokemon for this battle."

"Same here." agreed Ash.

"Alright go Leafeon!" said Erika as she sent out her first pokemon.

"Then I'll use Lucario." said Ash gesturing to his pokemon to step forward.

"Alright Leafeon use Razor Leaf." commanded Erika.

"Lucario stop that with Dark Pulse, then rush in with Quick Attack and then use Blaze Kick and Fire Punch." countered Ash.

The Dark Pulse collided with the numerous leaves sent at lucario, and caused a large explosion that created a lot of smoke. Since lucario could see threw the smoke she was able to land a flurry of powerful punches and kicks coated in fire.

When the smoke cleared there was an unconsciousness leafeon and a proud lucario standing over it.

"Return leafeon you tried your best." said Erika. "Now go ferrothorn."

"Lucario come back let someone else have a turn." said Ash. "Go charmander; Charmander use Flamethrower and Dragonbreath together."

"Protect, then Gyro Ball." countered Erika.

Ferrothorn was barely able to stop the combo attack and began to spin rapidly.

"Dodge then use your new move." said Ash calmly.

Charmander quickly dodged out of the way and unleashed a massive cone of fire.

"Was that Inferno?" Misty asked Brock.

"I believe so." replied Brock.

When the flames died there was a fainted pokemon and a charmeleon standing in the field.

"Good job charmeleon." praised Ash, who got a face full of fire.

'I know awesome right?' said charmeleon smugly.

Ash just coughed and said. "And your even more powerful than before."

"Well, then now you get to face my strongest pokemon." said Erika as she pulled out a Heal Ball. "Go SHAYMIN!"

Everyone was shocked when the very pokemon Erika named appeared on the field.

"That is a legendary pokemon." gasped Ash. "How did you get her?"

"Tis a secret." was Erika's only response.

"Charmeleon you up for facing a legendary?" asked Ash.

'YEAH!' cried the super pumped fire type. After an intense battle both pokemon were knocked out.

"Since Ash still has two pokemon his is the winner." said the reff.

"Ash I wish you luck on your journey." said Erika.

'Good luck, Chosen One, your future is a bright one' said shaymin.

"I present to you the Rainbow Badge." said Erika as she handed over the badge.

After resting up at the pokemon center Brock said he wanted to meet Suzie, a famous pokemon breeder and wanted to ask her for some tips. So the group headed to Scissor Street, home to many pokemon salons. Eventually the group reach Suzie's store and when they go in they see one of the pokemon center's chanseys getting a massage.

Ash thought it was amusing how a nurse pokemon was getting treatment from a breeder.

"Hello Suzie." greeted Brock.

"Hello." said Suzie as she finished up. "How can I help you?"

"Can you show me some pointers?" asked Brock. "I'm learning to be a breeder myself you see."

"Of course, just help me in the shop and I'll count that as payment for some pointers." agreed Suzie.

So Brock helped Suzie out in her store, Ash wanted to help out two but was called over to the pokemon center for an emergency.

Misty went off shopping. After lunch Ash and Misty came back and enjoyed a meal that Brock had prepared. "Hey Ash, what was the emergency?" asked Brock. "A wild pokemon had gotten trapped in a cave in and needed an operation." answered Ash.

"You know I read about you awhile back." said Suzie. "I still can't believe someone your age has managed to earn a partial medical license."

"Well I can tell you it wasn't easy." said Ash.

Suzie then noticed that her vulpix, who is a picky eater was eating the pokefood Brock had made and said "Brock you know my vulpix has only ever eaten food that I have made."

"Well you should also thank Ash, he helped me create my recipes." replied Brock.

"Hey, I only relayed what the pokemon told me." Ash humbly replied

"Well, I have a large pokemon waiting for a massage, would you like to help Ash?" asked Suzie.

"Sure." said Ash as he followed Suzie to a back room

After Suzie came back to the main area the door suddenly opened and closed but no one saw anyone come in.

Two minutes latter a large rich woman came in and called out. "Hello? Suzie can you please take my stubborn vulpix, I heard you have quite the picky one your self so thought you could take it off my hands."

"I'm sorry, but I have my hands full running this place and taking care of my own vulpix to take care of another." said Suzie as she walked out to the front

"Hey whose pokemon is this?" asked Ash as he came in carrying a pure white vulpix who looked vary content in his arms.

"Yours." said the woman as she tosses Ash a gem studded pokeball and walks out the door.

"What on earth just happened?" asks a puzzled Ash.

"That woman was trying to just pass off her vulpix to me." explained Suzie.

"Well, she just lost an Alolan pokemon." said Ash as he hugged the vulpix.

"Oh your right that is an Alolan Vulpix." said Suzie.

Later in the day Ash got to know his new pokemon and Brock helped out Suzie.

"Hey Brock can I ask you a favor?" asked Suzie.

"Yes what is it?" replied Brock.

"Brock I would like you to take care of vulpix for me, I can't help her grow any further being stuck here in my store and I know you will take excellent care of her." said Suzie.

"I would be honored." replied an humbled Brock.

"Oh, let me give you my number in case you have any questions as well." added Suzie.

So both Ash and Brock got a vulpix and were very happy about it.

-Two days Latter-

The group arrives in Hophophop Town when a woman runs over and begs Ash to help find her son. Ash asks her when her son disappeared, the woman says her son and some other children have gone missing since three days ago.

Latter the group headed to the pokemon center and found that there were a lot of pokemon had fallen unconscious and became very weak.

"Nurse Joy I have been sensing a hypnotic wave the entire time I have been in town." said Ash.

"Well can you cure the pokemon then?" asked the Nurse Joy.

"Sure, give me a minute." said Ash as he got into a meditative position.

Soon all the pokemon began to wake up.

"Okay I now know what's been going on." said Ash as he came out of his trance. "A hypno has been using its powers, but it seems to be using them on people for some reason."

"Thanks for the info, can you lead me to them." said an Officer Jenny that suddenly appeared

"Sure no problem." agreed Ash

Ash lead everyone to a one of the taller buildings and brought them to the penthouse were they found a group of elderly people who had been using their recently evolved hypno to help them go to sleep.

"That is a good idea in theory, but hypno can't do that without effecting others." explained Ash. "If you want a pokemon to help you sleep, don't use a psychic that just evolved, use a qualified pokemon next time."

The elderly thanked Ash for correcting them and said that they'll hire a qualified pokemon as soon as they can, while also sending hypno to get trained as well

Ash then used his psychic powers to locate the children and then cured them. As the group went to leave the city the Nurse Joy came over to them and asked why a psyduck was still acting strange. Ash said that psyduck was fine, it has a headache all the time. Misty thought it would be a good idea to catch the psyduck when the Nurse Joy mentioned that it was wild

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Strongest#

+Means on Team+

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

 **Ash-**

+Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace

Clefairy (F)- Sing, Pound, Metronome, Double Slap, Wish, Light Screen, Reflect, Disable

+#Lucario (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch

Nidoran* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting

Nidoran* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig

+Bulbasaur (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed

+Charmander (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen

+Wartortle (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam

+Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Signal Beam

+Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash, Bounce

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer

+!Vulpix (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm

 **Misty-**

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

+Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team

+#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic

+Shellder (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick

+Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam

+Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam

+Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion

 **Brock-**

+Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb

+#Boldore (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

+Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge

+Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang

+Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect

+Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray

 **Note: Ash has been visiting mewtwo and his friends every night since meeting him, I just don't need to spell out each night or the chapters will get to long.**


	9. Chapter 9 (Redone)

**Chapter 9**

 **Getting and Taming a Wild Catch and Saving a Friend**

-Next Day-

Ash and his friends were heading to Fuchsia City the group was attacked by a wild primeape. Ash managed to catch it but needed to get his pokemon immediate medical attention. The group ran as fast as they could to the nearest pokemon center

"Nurse Joy! Help me please!" yelled Ash as he ran in carrying his pikachu and lucario "All my pokemon need medical aid immediately, we were attacked by a wild primeape"

"Come with me now" said the Nurse Joy with a voice of urgency and comand

Ash brought his pokemon to the emergency room and got them all looked over

"Ash we are going to have to operate on your pikachu if he is to have any chance of surviving" explained Nurse Joy "He has sever internal bleeding and I need to work on your other pokemon, I know you can do it Ash"

Ash was very nervous about preforming surgery on his best friend, but knew he had to help save his life. Pikachu was terrified with having to be operated on but trusted Ash with his life

Ash prepped pikachu for surgery and got changed into a fresh pair of scrubs. As pikachu fell asleep Ash reassured him everything was going to fine and not to be scared

-In the E.R.-

"Okay hand me the razor." Ash told the chansey that was with him

Chansey handed Ash a razor so he could shave off a large area of pikachu's fur on his stomach so he could sterilize the area

Ash did do before he put the razor down and swabbed the solution all over pikachu's stomach, sterilizing it

Ash then took a deep breath and said "Okay now hand me the scalpel"

Chansey handed Ash a scalpel and said "You are very brave to do this, not many people would be willing to operate on those close them"

"I know..." said Ash as he began to make his first incision into his best friend

Soon Ash had pikachu fully opened up, revealing his internal organs and saw that many were bleeding fairly badly

"Okay nurse hand me the cauterizing supplies I need to stop the bleeding." said Ash

Chansey handed Ash a cauterizer and and Ash began to stop the bleeding. After Ash had finished preventing pikachu from bleeding out by cauterizing the wounds or simply stitching them up Ash asked the chansey that was helping him for a sponge so he could clean up the blood that was everywhere

"Okay Nurse, we are almost done, all I need to do now is carefully nothing else is wrong or out of place" said Ash with a sigh

Soon Ash was closing pikachu up and warping him up in sterile bandages. As Ash left the E.R. Brock and Misty asked Ash how his pokemon were as Ash was in the E.R. for a couple of hours

"Most of them were okay, lucario had a broken arm, but pikachu had internal bleeding and I had to operate to save him due to the fact Nurse Joy was too busy working on my other pokemon" answered Ash

Brock and Misty were shocked that Ash had to operate on his best friend, but knew Ash could handle it

"So is pikachu going to be alright?" asked Brock

"He just needs a couple of days rest, then he'll be fine" said Ash "I'm going to talk with that primeape and see what his problem was"

Ash went outside and released the primeape who was still very worn out from the fight

"Okay you why did you attack us" demanded Ash

'Grrrrr stupid human I was enacting my vengeance' growled the primeape

"Vengeance for what?" demanded Ash "Don't bother hiding the truth from me, I can use my psychic powers to rip the truth from your mind if I so wish to do so"

The primeape quickly realized it made a very bad decision in attacking this particular trainer so it decided to come clean 'It was my mate, she went and willingly joined a trainer who had befriended her and didn't even tell me, so when I saw you being nice to your pokemon it sent me into a rage and I wanted to make you fell the pain I felt when she left me'

"Well your rage forced me to operate on my best friend because you caused sever internal bleeding" said Ash who was very mad still

'I'm really sorry, we primeapes lose controll when we get enraged' apologized the primeape, who felt bad about what he did now he calmed down significantly enough to think straight

'Do what you will with me, I don't deserve your mercy' cried the primeape as he got down on his knees to beg

Ash could see that primeape was very sorry for what he had done and told him his punishment was to listen to what he said and apologize to his pokemon for putting them in the hospital. Ash waited a week for his pokemon to fully recover to continue on his journey, in that time he called Prof. Oak and updated him on what was going on, and caught up his other pokemon's training

-Two days latter-

Ash and his friends arrived at a town that was known for holding the P1 Grand Prix

"Hey look the P1 Grand Prix is being held today" said Brock as he looked at a poster

'Great a fighting type competition and I can't be part of it with my broken arm' complained lucario

"It's okay we have primeape, and he really wants to make things up with you and the others" replied Ash.

"Oh my what happened?" asked a man who was jogging with a hitmonchan when he saw Ash's lucario's arm in a cast

Ash explained what had happened the week before

"Oh, man that's the most bravest thing I have ever heard" said the man "By the way my name is Anthony I used to be the champ a few years ago"

"I know I read about you, you have quite the track record, only lost twice" said Ash

"Thanks, now you should know that I'm making a comeback this year" said Anthony

"That's cool" said Misty

"I'm thinking of entering the P1 Grand Prix myself this year" said Ash

"Then follow me and I'll help ya get all signed up and ready to go" said Anthony

Soon it was time for the competition began and Ash was very eager for it to begin

Ash obviously had to use primeape who was being trained to control his rage and won every match up until the finals

"Okay folks we have quite the treat, young Ash Ketchem an Aura Guardian in training going up against old Champion Anthony who still has it after all these years" said the announcer "Let the finals began!"

"Okay hitmonchan use bullet punch" said Anthony

"Primeape Counter" countered Ash

As primeape was pelted by a barrage of punches he suddenly unleashed a massive punch, sending hitmonchan into the ropes

"Come on hitmonchan use Drain Punch" called Anthony

"Primeape stop that with Power-up Punch" said Ash

The two fighting types traded blows and knocked each other back

"Hitmonlee end this with Mega Punch!" shouted Anthony

"Primeape use Close Combat" said Ash

Soon both pokemon were unleshing their strongest moves on each other

Primeape however was able to land more blows and block most of hitmonchan's punches leading to primeape knocking out hitmonlee with a solid left hook

"Folks it looks like we have a winner! Ash Ketchem of Pallet town and his primeape are the new P1 Grand Prix Champions!" cried the announcer

Both Ash and Primeape were given champion belts and a crate full of vitamin drinks. Ash, his friends and pokemon were happy for the win and finally forgave primeape, Ash sent primeape to Prof. Oak afterwords so he could relax and revel in his victory

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Strongest#

+Means on Team+

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

 **Ash-**

+Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace

Clefairy (F)- Sing, Pound, Metronome, Double Slap, Wish, Light Screen, Reflect, Disable

+#Lucario (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch

*Nidorino* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw

*Nidorina* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch

+Bulbasaur (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed

+Charmander (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen

+Wartortle (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam

+Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Signal Beam

+Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash, Bounce

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect

+!Vulpix (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm

Primeape (M)- Close Combat, Counter, Power-up Punch, Leer, Thrash, Rage, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Bulk Up, Outrage

 **Misty-**

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

+Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team

+#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic

+Shellder (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick

+Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam

+Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam

+Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion

 **Brock-**

+Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb

+#Boldore (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

+Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge

+Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang

+Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect

+Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray

 **Note: Surprised? Good I don't want things to appear too easy for Ash, he might have a strong team and seem OP, but he really isn't. As shown here, his entire team lost to one wild pokemon**

 **New Note: Hello! I changed a few things and made things flow better, at least I hope I did**


	10. Chapter 10 (Redone)

**Chapter 10**

 **Sparks Fly and Diglett's Cries**

-Three Days Later-

Ash and his friends have a arrived in Gringy City, a town that is absolutely polluted from all the factories, wearing face masks so they don't get sick

"Man, this place is disgusting" said Misty with disgust

"Well, from what I heard the people are trying to clean up the town" said Ash

"Let's go rest at the pokemon center for a short break then move on from this dump" said Brock

While the group were heading to the pokemon center Ash noticed a magnemite following them, and sensed a lot of grimers in the water

"Hello, welcome to the pokemon center" said Nurse Joy in an unusually downcast tone

"Is something the matter?" asked Ash

"Unfortunately yes, you see a lot of wild pokemon have gotten sick recently due to them wandering into town and power has been fluctuating very badly lately, so they haven't been able to recover properly" explained Nurse Joy

"We should head to the power plant and see what the problem is then" said Ash "They'd know what's going on with the power"

"That would be the smart thing to do" agreed Nurse Joy

Ash and his friends went to the power plant to find that it was being attacked by large numbers of grimers, and a muk. The workers were trying to fend them off with help from a swarm of magnemites and magnetons, with some success. Ash sent out his espion and had her and lucario help them out in getting rid of all the poison types

Lucario was happy that after her and Ash mastered Heal Pulse they were able to fully heal her arm and pikachu

"Okay you two use Psybeam and Earthquake" said Ash

Brock had sent out his onix and rhyhorn and had them use Dragon Breath and Flamethrower

Misty sent out Starmie and had it use Psychic to help out

Soon all the grimers were sent packing. Ash decided to catch the muk so that it couldn't cause anymore problems, much to the group's displeasure as Muk reeks like raw sewage. The smell even went threw the pokeball, which was gross to say the least

The magnemite that Ash had seen before reappeared showing that it was actually shiny. The shiny told Ash that after seeing him in action it wanted to come with him, so Ash got another new shiny pokemon after having a quick battle with the magnemite

Suddenly a strong refreshing wind blew in from the north

"Wow that wind is so clean and refreshing" said Misty who almost took off her mask before remembering that it's not a good idea

Ash then gasped and pointed to a pokemon that was running across the water and with each bound turned it clean

"Guys, that's suicune, a legendary pokemon from Johto that has the power to clean any body of water, no matter how polluted" said Ash in awe

Just as soon as suicune had appeared it vanished, leaving the water as clean as it should be, completely unpolluted

"If that doesn't inspire people to clean this city and keep it clean, then I don't know what will" said one of the workers

Soon Ash and his friends were on their way, after Ash made sure the pokemon at the pokemon center were alright

-Two Days Latter-

While Ash and his friends were going through some mountains to get to Fuchsia City they hear a large explosion

"Hurry let's see if anyone is hurt" said Ash as he began to run towards where the sound came from

What the group found was a bunch of truck full of construction equipment all piled up. The group heads down and asks if everyone is alright

"No everything is not alright!" yells the chief "These diglett are preventing us from completing our project"

Just then a diglett appears, causing the chief to fly into a rage and try to hit it with a mallet.

After a few seconds the man gives up and asks "You are pokemon trainers no? Then you will help me?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash

The chief led the group to a stage and told them that he had called in a special division to come and deal with the diglett. Just then Gary Oak shows up in his red sports car with four buses behind him, full of trainers

"Huh? Ash what are you doing here?" asked Gary "I heard an explosion while going through the mountains and came to investigate" explained Ash

"Can we please get on to why I brought you all here?" asked the chief angerly

The chief told the crowd of trainers about how he was trying to build a dam, but the diglett were preventing them from completing it Just as the man finished a group of diglett appeared causing the man to yell at the trainers to stop them

The trainers tried to send out their pokemon, but they refused to come out. Ash meanwhile had sent out his pokemon to investigate the area and was also using his powers to survey the landscape, they complied as they knew Ash was trying to figure out what was going and not try to remove the diglett. Gary was smart and had followed Ash's example, so his pokemon came out as well

Both Ash and Gary got the information they needed after following their pokemon and told everyone that a large forest full of pokemon was on the other side of the dam and that building the dam would destroy a large number of pokemon's homes

Everyone followed Ash and Gary to see the forest and were amazed by the beauty of the place. The chief realizing his mistake decides to change the project from a dam to a large archway that will serve as a rest stop for travelers

Ash thinks that is a good idea and contacts the Pokemon Rangers and informs them of the situation. Brock in the mean time had captured one of the diglett for a friend of his back in Pewter City. The diglett allow the project to continue as it is no longer a threat to their home. Ash decides to spend the next few days to train in the area so he can be ready for the Fuchsia Gym

====Current Pokemon====

#Means Strongest#

+Means on Team+

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

 **Ash-**

+Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack

Clefairy (F)- Sing, Pound, Metronome, Double Slap, Wish, Light Screen, Reflect, Disable, Thunderbolt, Meteor Mash, Ice Beam

+#Lucario (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up

*Nidorino* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower

*Nidorina* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam

+Bulbasaur (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day

+Charmeleon (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail

+Wartortle (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind

+Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Signal Beam, Mourning Sun

+Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash, Bounce

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw

+!Vulpix (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam

Primeape (M)- Close Combat, Counter, Power-up Punch, Leer, Thrash, Rage, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Bulk Up, Outrage, Seismic Toss

 **Misty-**

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

+Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team

+#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic

+Shellder (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick

+Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam

+Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam

+Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion

 **Brock-**

+Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head

+#Boldore (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

+Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam

+Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang

+Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head

+Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower

 **Note: Sorry if I forget a pokemon or a move I said one knows, this is my first fanfiction, and I plan on changing the way I have the pokemon listings soon. Also some chapter will be shorter than others, it just depends on what happened in the anime. The chapter in which Ash's medical training plays a big part is coming very soon so I practiced with pikachu ahead so I have an idea on how to do it; I was going to use lucario, but felt pikachu was a better candidate**

 **New Note: Please note that asking/telling me that I should have my listings on my profile page please know that I have more than one pokemon story and there is a chance that I might mix them up and confuse people. I appreciate the advice though so don't feel to bad that I'm not going to follow it**


	11. Chapter 11 (Redone)

**Chapter 11**

 **The Battle for the Soul Badge and a Wild Safari**

 **Note: Pikachu will NOT evolve, he just has a relative who was from Alola and that's why he has psychic powers**

-Two Days Latter-

"Ash do you know where the Fuchsia Gym is?" asked Misty

"Not really, the handbook only says that it is in this forest somewhere, trainers have to find it was part of a test of sorts, then they have to navigate threw the gym to find Koga" replied Ash

Eventually the group sees a large mansion on top of a small plateau.

"I think that is the place" said Ash

"How do we get up there?" asked Brock

"I could try to teleaport us, but I don't know were the entrance is and it could end badly" answered Ash

Ash's friends shuddered at the thought

"But I could call Koga instead and ask him how to get in" added Ash as he pulled out his pokegear and dialed a number

"Hello? This is Koga, who am I speaking to? And how do you have my number?" answered Koga

"I'm Ash Ketchem and I got the number of every gym leader from Prof. Oak; I wish to battle you but me and my friends can't find a way up to your gym" answered Ash

"Oh, there is a tunnel on the western side that leads up to the entrance, and I await your challenge" replied Koga

"Iya be prepared, a Aura Guardian is coming for my badge, so be ready to face him" Koga told his sister, then thought to himself "Ash is a interesting one alright, haven beaten Sabrina the way he did and to best Erika's legendary, I'm going to have my hands full with this one"

Soon Ash and his friends reached the entrance to Koga's gym. After getting their breath Misty complained "And now we have to go threw a trap filled mansion"

"Misty, I have both aura and psychic powers so we are going to be fine" reassured Ash

Ash led the group safely threw the mansion and pointed out the various traps, eventually stopping at a sliding door As Ash opened the door a flurry of ninja stars came flying at Ash who quickly raised his arms and created a blue and pink barrier that destroyed the ninja stars as soon as they hit

"Okay, next time you want a battle, don't throw deadly weapons at the person you wish to battle" said an unamused Ash

"Forgive me, my brother the gym leader told me you were coming so I had to test you as part of this gyms rules" said Iya

"I know some gyms have the challengers go up against other trainers first, but attacking them like that is not appropriate" said Ash who still was holding his shield

"Since you know you have to beat me first, then come forth venonat" said Iya as she sent out a purple ball of fuzz

"Ugh, why" groaned Misty at the sight of the bug type

"If that's the way it's going to be, then come out haunter" called Ash as he sent out his ghost/poison type

"Smart move using a poison type to fight mine, but it wont mean you'll win" said Iya confidently

Ash just simply told haunter to use Psychic at full power, which ended with a venonat wedged in a wall knocked out. Iya was stunned that she was beaten so easily

"Well now this is what happens when one gets overconfident now isn't it?" said a man who came in from the other side of the room

"I'm sorry brother I failed." apologized Iya

"It's fine" said Koga "Brock, Misty it is nice to see you again"

After some pleasantries and tea Ash and Koga got ready to have their battle

"This will be a two on two battle between Ash the challenger and Koga the Gym Leader" said Iya who took the role of reff

"Come out Golbat." said Koga as he threw a pokeball that had a ball capsule sending out in a cloud of smoke a large green bat

"Whoa, he has a shiny pokemon" commented Brock

"Come out Vulpix." said Ash as he sent out his alolan form pokemon

"My, my what a rare catch" noted Koga "no matter I will still win. Golbat use Poison Fang"

"Vulpix use Baby-doll Eyes" countered Ash

As Golbat came swooping in with poison coated fangs, vulpix gave it the most adorable look ever stopping golbat in its tracks

"Quick use Ice Beam mixed with Confuse Ray" said Ash

"Golbat get out of there!" cried Koga with worry

Golbat was so taken in by the adorable display that it was caught off guard and hit squarely by the Ice Beam and Confuse Ray

As golbat came back to the field it was clear that it was very worn out and confused

"Vulpix use Powder Snow now!" yelled Ash

Golbat was quickly hit by a flurry of snow and became frozen and knocked out

"Golbat return, you tried your best" said Koga "Now come out Toxapex!"

"Wow, I've never seen that pokemon before." said Misty

"Here use my pokedex and look it up" said Ash as he tossed over his pokedex to Misty who then scanned the pokemon

"Toxapex crawls along the ocean floor on its 12 legs. It leaves a trail of corsala bits scattered in its wake. This pokemon is a Poison/Water Type of the Alola Region" droned the pokedex

"Wow, that's amazing" gasped Misty

"Vulpix use your new move, Freeze-Dry!" commanded Ash

"Stop that with Spike Cannon" countered Koga "Then use Sludge Bomb"

As vulpix breathed out a large cold wind toxapex sent out a volley of spikes to stop the attack, only for the spikes to come back coated in the ice attack

Toxapex used Sludge Bomb to stop the failed counter but was caught off guard by vulpix suddenly running up to it and used a point blank Freeze-Dry

"Toxapex is unable to battle so the victory goes to Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town" said Iya

"Interesting on how you taught your pokemon an ice move that works against water types, who are normally resistant to ice type attacks, I never saw it coming." commented Koga "So now I present to you the Soul Badge."

After Ash and his friends left the Fuchsia Gym they decided to head to the Safari Zone to catch some exotic pokemon

-Next Day-

"Hey Ash" asked Misty "are we in the Safari Zone yet?"

"No not yet we are still in the pokemon reserve" replied Ash "So don't try to catch any pokemon right now"

After a few more minutes of walking an Officer Jenny pulled up to the group in a jeep and asked them what they were doing on the reserve

Ash explained that they were heading to the Safari Zone and were just passing through

Jenny explained that she was the ranger in charge of the reserve and to come with her to her base to get some rest as it is still a long way till they reach the Safari Zone

"Wow, Ranger Jenny this is a nice set up." said Brock once they arrived to Ranger Jenny's base

"Thanks, most of this came from the Pokemon Ranger Core when I graduated" thanked Ranger Jenny

Just then a seven year old boy came in with a growlithe tagging along behind him

"Jenny who are these people?" asked the boy as he looked at them suspiciously

"These are some trainers who are just passing through to get to the Safari Zone Tomo" answered Ranger Jenny

Tomo just shrugged, grabbed an apple and ran back outside

"Jenny, who was that little boy?" asked Misty

"Oh, I have taken care of him ever since his parents died in a helicopter crash when he was only two" explained the saddened Jenny "He's a sweet boy, but lately he has been spending more time with the local pokemon, and it seams as though he understands them"

Ash who had been quite spoke up and said "I heard about that crash, Tomo's real name is Tommy, I know because he comes from a wealthy family, and Tomo is the only living member of his family which makes him the only heir to their small fortune"

Jenny was taken back a bit from that and asked. "Okay, so his parents were wealthy, but that doesn't explain his behavior now does it?"

Ash responded by saying "I was getting to that, I think Tomo can use aura like I can, so that means he _can_ understand pokemon, it's just his powers haven't been fully realized yet"

The others were surprised that Ash said that Tomo was like him and could fully use aura at some point as well. Tomo who had been eavesdropping had heard what Ash had said and was stunned, since he had begun to understand his pokemon friends as if they spoke English and could sense where they were sometimes. Just then the map started blinking

"Oh dear it appears as though some more people have come into the area, do you mind lending a hand?" asked Ranger Jenny

"Of course" answered Ash, Misty and Brock with determination

The intruders were Jessie, James and Meowth, as well as Casidy and Butch. Jessie and James had made a bet with their reviles on how many pokemon they could catch, much to the amusement of the other two who agreed

"I can't wait to see their faces when we bring in the pokemon and they don't get any." said Jessie and Casidy at the same time

Casidy and Butch decided to go with a more upfront plan to take the pokemon, while Jessie and James took a more discrete approach

Ash, Jenny, Brock and Misty soon arrived to where Casidy and Butch were netting a herd of Tauros

"Stop right now Team Rocket!" yelled Ranger Jenny

"Ha! Make us!" taunted Casidy

Ash smoothly called out his entire team at the time and told them to capture the two crooks. So pikachu, lucario, vulpix, espion, charmeleon, wartortle, nidorino and nidorina all surrounded Casidy and Butch who had sent out a raticate, a zubat, a grimer and a fearow, who were all beaten really easily

Casidy and Butch were arrested and taken back to the holding cell. Meanwhile Jessie and James had managed to lure a group of electabuzz and large group of pinsir

"Man we brought in quite the haul." said James

Just then they got a call from their boss telling them that they need to go rescue Casidy and Butch, and congratulates them on their string of success

"Ha! Those two got caught" laughed Jessie "Serves them right for drawing too much attention to themselves"

After the group brought the two Team Rocket members in Ash, Misty and Brock were playing with Tomo outside while Ranger Jenny was inside with Casidy and Butch getting ready for some questioning

While Ranger Jenny was in her integration of Casidy and Butch a loud explosion was heard from nearby. When everyone went over to see what was going on they found Jessie, James and Mewoth piloting a large mecha kangaskhan headed right to where Casidy and Butch were being held

"Alright twerps hand over the two idiots right now" ordered Jessie

"No way!" said Ranger Jenny

"Fine then it's fight then" said James

Suddenly six pokeballs were shot out of the mecha releasing a arbok, weezing, mankey, golbat, gloom and voltorb

"It seems as though those two have grown even stronger" commented Brock "We best be careful"

Ash already had his pokemon out he had them engage with Team Rocket's pokemon, after a surprisingly long fight Ash had beaten all of Team Rocket's pokemon

Suddenly the mecha's head detached after Jessie and James recalled their pokemon, and they called out "HA! While you were focused on dealing with our pokemon you didn't notice meowth sneak over and free the others."

Team Rocket then escaped laughing mockingly while they did so

"Great they managed to escape" complained Tomo

"Don't worry we'll get them someday" assured Ash as he put his hand on Tomo's head to ruffle his hair

As Ash and his friends went to leave the next mourning Ranger Jenny asked them if they could take Tomo with, since Tomo has started to see Ash as a big brother and Tomo wants to be a trainer someday. Ash was thrilled at the prospect of being an older brother and agreed to Tomo's joy. So Ash his friends and "little brother" headed out to the Safari Zone with great big smiles on their faces

-Later in the Day-

"Now we are in the Safari Zone, Misty" teased Ash

"Hey!" yelled Misty

"Now, now let's just head to the warden's office and get our safari balls" said Brock stepping between Ash and Misty

So the group went in the office, only for a gun to be pointed right in Ash's face

Ash quickly used his psychic powers to throw the gun out a window and yelled "What is the big idea pointing a gun at some one who just walked in!? DO NOT MAKE ME CALL RANGER JENNY!"

The old man who had the gun was startled so badly he crumpled onto the floor and passed out. A young woman ran in and explained that the old man was Kaiser, the game warden, and that he has been like that ever since the Safari Zone was almost destroyed by to many people coming and catching to many pokemon, which is why trainer only get 30 safari balls to use at a time and can only come once every two months

She also explained that Kaiser knew a dratini at one point, but hasn't seen it since the park was ransacked. Ash felt bad about what had happened but said that threatening people with a gun was a very bad idea

After Ash and his friends bought their safari balls they all shared them, Ash got 7, Misty got 9, Brock got 9 and Tomo got 5

Ash had also payed for another set since Misty had paid for the first

"Why did you get a second set?" asked Misty

"You'll see" replied Ash

The group decided to split up and meet up again latter before it got dark out

A few hours latter the group meet up and told each other what they had caught. Misty had caught a group of poliwags and sent them to the Cerulean Gym; Brock caught a ditto and nothing else; Tomo caught a farfetch'd, a shiny magikarp, a chansey, a pikachu and a doduo; and Ash caught a growlith, a abra, a pares, a rapidash and a eevee

"Hey Ash what did you catch with those thirty safari balls?" asked Misty

"I caught a herd of tauros and milktanks" replied Ash "Prof. Oak asked me to catch a herd for him to study"

"I still can't believe that Tomo caught a shiny pokemon on his first go" said Brock

While the group were heading back to the warden's office in the evening air they saw Kaiser running over to them frantic

"Can you help me!? Some poachers have been spotted near were the dratini live!" cried Kaiser

"Of course!" replied Ash

Kaiser quickly led the group to were the dratini lived and sure enough some poachers were trying to steal the pokemon from the lake

"Stop right there!" yelled Ash

One of the poachers turned and noticed the group, mainly Ash as he was wearing his Aura Guardian outfit

"Crap an Aura Guardian. Dude we need to hustle!" cried the poacher

The four poachers sent out their pokemon, 2 poochyenas, 3 fearows, 1 murkrow, 2 magnetons. The group sent out their own pokemon to fight the poacher's pokemon

While the group's pokemon fought off the poacher's pokemon Ash ran after the fleeing thieves and grabbed them in a psychic hold

As Ash was about to take the crooks back, an explosion erupted from the lake, a fifth poacher had emerged riding a gyarados and had a large number of dratinies in a large net, causing Ash to lose his hold on the other poachers

"Fools you let this idiot beat you, your pathetic" said the woman on the gyarados "Gyarados, use Hyper Beam on the punk."

Ash ducked out of the way of the attack and was blown deep into the water

"That takes care of him." smirked the woman evilly

Suddenly the sky darkens and lightning starts raining down all over, and from out of the lake comes a large dragonair with Ash, eyes glowing with immense power, riding it, with two large Aura Spheres at the ready, and a shiny dratini warped around his shoulders

Ash calls out in a booming voice that instills fear into the very sould "YOU DARE TRY TO KILL A GUARDIAN OF AURA? THEN YOU SHALL PAY!"

Ash then throws the two Aura Spheres at the woman, slamming her with such force that her and her gyarados are blown 50ft into the ground in the center of a massive crater

Everyone was terrified at what Ash had done, Ash had came down with the dragonair, powered down, and told them that the woman and gyarados will be fine, but wont up for two weeks

The other poacher groveled at Ash's feet and begged him not to hurt them, they went quietly when the cops arrived.

After the mess was cleaned up Kaiser noticed that the large dragonair was the dratini he used to know, and both him and Ash were surprised that it wanted to give Ash its child to raise to which he gladly agreed to

Later after camp was made Tomo asked "Ash, you said I could use aura right? So that means I could do what you did two?"

Ash turned to him and said "Yes, but to do something like that, with out killing yourself, takes years of training to pull off"

Tomo then asked "Are you going to teach me to use aura?"

"Only if you want to, I wont force it you to if you don't want to" replied Ash with a smile

"But I do want to learn, and could I learn to do things with my mind like you two?" said Tomo with stars in his eyes

"Well, to develop psychic powers from nothing has be done, but it is really hard to do" happily replied Ash.

So Ash spent the rest of the day getting Tomo ready for his training and showed him some basic techniques for him to try in the morning. Ash was pleasantly surprised that charmeleon and wartortle also wanted to join in and happily agreed

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Strongest#

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat(learning)

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane(learning)

#Lucario (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind

Charmeleon (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail

Wartortle (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind

Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash, Bounce, Water Gun

*Magnemite*- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw

!Vulpix (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam

Eevee (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover

*Dratini* (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

*Nidorino* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower

*Nidorina* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect

Bulbasaur (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl

Pares (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic

Shellder (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald

Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract

Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

Poliwag- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head

#Boldore (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

Dittio- Transform

 **Tomo-**

Growlith (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle

*Magickarp*(M)- Tackle, Splash

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost

Chansey (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind

Doduo (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer

 **Note: I liked the idea of Tomo joining Ash so I replicated it here and added my own twist as well. Yeah, don't enrage a psychic wielding Aura Guardian if you know what's good for you. Ash will have some shiny pokemon, but I wont go overboard, and dratini will only evolve once like it planned, it helps that shiny Dragonite is ugly in my opinon as it's green with a red belly**


	12. Chapter 12 (Redone)

**Chapter 12**

 **A Emergency Bike Trip, Trouble with Ditto and a Cyber Surprise**

-Two Days Latter-

While Ash and his friends were resting at a pokemon center Nurse Joy came up to Ash and asked him to deliver some medicine to a really sick pokemon in Sunny City. Ash said that the only bridge to Sunny City was a bicycle only one as the other was being rebuilt

Nurse Joy told them that they could barrow some bikes from the center. Ash changed into a more medical professional outfit and got on an emergency bike, as well as a rain coat as he sensed a storm coming and wanted to be ready just in case they didn't make it across before the storm hit

As the group was taking a break at a rest stop a bike gang showed up and tried to challenge them, but Ash quickly told them that stopping a junior medical officer was against the law and that he'll call Officer Jenny if they don't let them pass

The bike gang apologized and offered to help them cross the bridge as sort of honor guard. The group came across Jessie and James who were in the area to see their old friends back when they were part of the bike gang, Jessie understood how important it was to get the medicine to the sick pokemon from her short time in medical school. As the group was going across, like Ash sensed, a large storm hit causing large winds and heavy rains to blow across the bridge. Thankfully the group made it safely, and Ash was able to help administer the medicine

-Next Day-

While the group were walking down a road it started to rain very hard, luckily the group saw an old theater house up ahead

"House of Imitate, where have I heard that before?" pondered Ash as they entered the building

When the group entered they saw someone wearing an outfit similar to Ash's everday cloths

"Nice try miss, but you can't copy my style, it's one of a kind" said Ash who instantly changed into his dry Aura Guardian outfit

The girl looked up surprised at Ash's sudden outfit change and said "Whoa you're psychic?!"

"Yes and I am also a Aura Guardian" replied Ash

"Then maybe you can help me with something?" asked the girl

"What would that be?...miss?" asked Ash

"Oh my, I'm sorry my name is Duplica, and my ditto needs help mastering its transformations"

"What's the matter?" asked Brock

"Well, ditto can change into any pokemon just fine, everything but the face" explained Duplica with a frown "Why that is I don't know"

"Ash can I barrow your transfer machine?" asked Brock

"Sure" replied Ash as he pulled it out and handed it over to him

After a few minutes Brock sent out the ditto he caught at the Safari Zone

"Okay, ditto can you help Duplica's ditto master transforming into other pokemon?" Brock asked his pokemon

The ditto was willing to help, but Ash could tell it still didn't like Brock very much

"Hey Brock I don't think your ditto likes you still" noted Ash

"Yeah I know and my dad said it hasn't been very sociable at the gym either" replied Brock "I think I'm going to ask Duplica if she wants it"

"Good idea" agreed Ash

By the end of the day Duplica's ditto mastered its transformation and Duplica got Brock's ditto who was more than happy to stay with Duplica rather than Brock

-Two Days Latter-

The group was relaxing in a pokemon center when a man came over and asked them if they could help him with something

"What do you need help with?" asked Brock

"If you follow me I'll tell you" said the man

The group followed the man who introduced himself as Prof. Akihabara to his lab

"So what's the problem exactly?" asked Ash

"Well you see my porygon got trapped somehow in cyberspace," explained the Professor "and I want you to go in and free it"

"How?" asked Ash who was rather stumped by this situation as he's never come across anything like it before

"Well, I can send you into the network it is currently trapped in so you can see what is the problem and hopefully fix it" answered Prof. Akihabara "I've asked quite a few trainers before I asked you, but they all turned me down calling me crazy"

"Well I'll help" said Ash with a sigh "But why would they call you crazy?"

Ah, that would be because in order for you to figure out the problem I have to send your mind into cyberspace with help from one of the special chairs I set up that allows such a thing to happen" said Prof. Akihabara

"I can see why someone would call you crazy professor, but if it means helping a pokemon then I'll do it" said Ash

So Ash allowed the professor strap him into a chair and place a headband and a heart monitor on, then he flipped the switch

Ash and his pokemon soon fell asleep, much to the professor's confusion "Why did his pokemon fall asleep too? They weren't hooked up to anything"

"Ash must have brought them in as well with his psychic powers" explained Brock

"The boy's psychic?" asked the professor "That would explain why his pokemon passed out at the same time he did though"

(In Cyberspace)

When Ash awoke he found himself wearing a odd outfit and when he looked at all of his pokemon he brought in they two were wearing similar outfits as well (Think of those Tron suits with the neon based on their typing)

"Hmm, well this is new" said wartortle

"Cool we are all here!" cried nidornia

"Well sure I figured I could use all the help I could get" said Ash getting his pokemon's attention

"Okay then what do you need us to do?" asked charmeleon

"We need to find a porygon that got trapped in here somehow" answered Ash

"A porygon got trapped in the one place were it is at home?" asked rapidash in confusion

Ash led his pokemon in the search for where the missing porygon could be, and after about an hour or so Ash stopped them

"I don't know how, but I think it is in there" said Ash as he pointed towards a large maze that was up ahead

"Well a maze could be used trap someone, but can't porygons just change the environment around them?" asked pikachu

"In a way yes, but I sense something is holding it here" explained Ash

The group headed into the maze with Ash leading them, keeping them from falling into traps and dead ends. Eventually they found the missing porygon and found that it was a shiny one, but it was being held captive by a more powerful normal colored porygon that had a large red R on its back

"Porygon why are you keeping the other one captive?" asked Ash

"NONE OF YOUR CONCERN PUNNY HUMAN" was the digital response as the normal colored porygon fired off a Psybeam to force Ash and his pokemon to jump back a few feet

"Then I will make it my concern" said Ash angerly

Just then the voice of Ash's pokedex was heard as a bright light appeared before them "Hold it Ash let me handle this."

In the real world Ash's pokedex started glowing in a bright light

"What is going on?" asked Misty

Just then a strong looking porygon emerged from it and went straight into the network

"Well that was new" was all Brock could say to which the others nodded in agreement

(Back in the network)

"Dexter? Your a porygon?" asked a confused Ash as Dexter fully emerged

"No, not originally, but Professor Oak called a favor and so now here I am" explained Dexter "And let me show you how strong I am, watching you train and cataloging everything helped me learn and grow while I waited for the right time to reveal myself"

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" cried the rouge porygon as it unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt

Dexter simply used Protect and blocked the attack, then unleashed a strong Ice Beam at the rouge

The other porygon that was trapped managed to gather enough strength to free it self and use a weak Tri-Attack at the rouge hitting and distracting it long enough for Dexter to use a powerful Thunder to knockout the rouge. Ash then sent the rouge threw a exit portal and gave the signal for the release that he was shown before being sent into the network

Ash and his pokemon slowly awoke before Ash explained what had happened in the network and what it was like

"How did a different porygon get into my network" wondered the professor

"While I was in there I managed to read its mind a little and found that it belongs to Team Rocket, apparently they thought you were doing some kind of research that they thought was important" explained Ash

"Team Rocket? But I wasn't doing any kind of important research" replied the professor in alarm "I've been developing a video game (Tron) for the last ten years"

"I can't believe Prof. Oak brought Dexter to life" said Brock as the group left the very grateful professor to get back to his work

"Me either Brock, but I'm glad he did cuz I honestly wasn't sure how well my powers would have worked while in cyberspace" replied Ash as he checked out Dexter's movepool

-Some Time Latter-

"Hey Ash, what is in this bag?" asked Tomo while going threw Ash's bag after Ash asked him to bring him some herbs for a remedy he was going to make after a day of training

"Huh, I completely forgot about that" said Ash

"What is it?" asked Tomo

"It is a bunch of battle items I won on the S.S. Anne before it sank" answered Ash

"I always wondered what you got" said Misty

"I guess all our misadventures have put your winnings at the back of our minds" commented Brock

Ash finally checked out what he had won and found that the items were a Light Ball, a Blackbelt, a Power Weight, Protective Pads, Safety Goggles, Leftovers and a Life Orb. Ash gave out the items to his pokemon and decided to try and get some more items for his other pokemon latter on

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

!Means Alola Form!

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat(learning)

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane(learning)

Lucario* (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon(Learning)

Charmeleon (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance

Wartortle (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere(Learning)

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind

Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash, Bounce, Water Gun

^Magnemite^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash

!Vulpix (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning)

Eevee (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage

Dexter/Porygon- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash

Bulbasaur (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst

Pares (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball

Shellder (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald

Squirtle (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract

Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

Poliwag- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhyhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

 **Tomo-**

Growlith (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle

^Magickarp^(M)- Tackle, Splash

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash

Chansey (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect

Doduo (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer

 **Note: I got the idea for Dexter actually being a porygon from another fanficton, and yes Ash's pikachu and Tomo's pikachu will get together someday. Also charmeleon and wartotle are going to learn Aura Sphere. The episode were Ash tried to let pikachu go isn't happening, instead Ash was training during that time period**


	13. Chapter 13 (Redone)

**Chapter 13**

 **Training and a Trio of Fools**

\- After Three Days of Training-

We find Ash and his pokemon training with Tomo and his pokemon in various ways, with Ash doing one on one with Tomo to teach him how to use his aura

"Big brother? Is it possible to use pokemon attacks like Thunderbolt or Flamethrower?" asked Tomo while learning to empower his punches and kicks with aura

Ash said after preforming and roundhouse kick "Yes a Aura Guardian can use some pokemon attacks, but that takes years of training to even use the weakest of moves"

Tomo was interested in learning how to do that so he asked "How about you? Can you use any moves yet?"

Ash took a step back and replied "Tomo, I have psychic powers on top of my aura, so I can use psychic type attacks, but for the other types not so much"

Tomo thought that it made sense but wanted to know if Ash could preform any pokemon attacks. Ash complied and showed him he could do a very weak Thundershock but that was it, Tomo expressed an interest in learning how to use moves, so Ash told him "Tomo there are some aura guardians who specialize in pokemon attacks, so I think that if that is what you want to focus on then go ahead. I on the other hand wish to be more varied and use other powers"

Just then a icy blue Aura Sphere flew by "Whoa, wartortle did use just use aura sphere?" asked Ash in awe

Wartortle looked sheepish, while charmeleon looked sad and frustrated that all he could do was get his hands to glow slightly

"Charmeleon don't feel to bad, wartotle just has better attunement to aura than you, it's the same for all wartorltes" Ash told charmeleon trying to comfort him, only to get a face full of Flamethrower

'Jeez, don't need to rub it in.' growled charmeleon

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you." apologized Ash

Wartorle decided to help charmeleon out and by the end of the day charmeleon could create a very small sphere of aura. Tomo had learned how to enhance his blows and kicks with aura by a small amount and use aura sight up to ten feet

"Okay tomorrow we head out." said Ash at the end of the day

-Two days Latter-

Ash and the gang going through a forest that leads to Stone Town when Ash notices an eevee tied to a hollowed tree stump

"Hey espeon, eevee can you come out?" asked Ash

Espeon and eevee let themselves out of their balls and asked Ash what he wanted

"We are near a place called Stone Town and from what I remember Mikey's older brothers were going to get him to evolve his eevee into one of the evolutions they have, but I want to make sure he makes his own decision and not be forced to do something he doesn't want to" explained Ash

"Who are you talking about? Who's Mikey?" asked Misty

"Mikey and his brothers are some friends of mine. We meet some time ago when my dad brought me to Stone Town to see their father" explained Ash

"So you think we'll meet your father?" asked Brock

"No, he's currently in the Orre region" answered Ash

"So does this eevee belong to Mikey?" asked Misty

"Yeah, I recognize him, I bet Mikey hid him here so he doesn't have to evolve it when he doesn't want to" replied Ash as he untied the eevee and picked him up

Ash led the group through Stone Town and showed them all the sights, Ash also bought Tomo a new outfit. Now Tomo wore a outfit like Ash's but without the cape and hat and was teal colored instead of royal blue, and had a matching headband. After seeing the sights and going shopping Ash led the group to were Mikey and his brothers lived to find that a party was going on

"Yep, I was right this is an evolution party, see all the people evolving their pokemon with various stones." said Ash. Soon the group found Mikey being hounded by his three older brothers on were his eevee was, then Pyro noticed the group and Ash holding Mikey's eevee

"Ha! Looks like old Ash showed up after all and he even found your eevee Mikey" "Yes it is nice to see you again two" said Ash sarcastically

"Hey, what is that pokemon?" asked Sparky pointing to espeon "I have never seen it before"

"That's espion one of other eevee evolutions that are from the other regions" explained Ash

"Oh, what stone did you use?" asked Rainer

"Eevee doesn't evolve into Espeon, Umbreon and Sylveon with stones, and Leafeon and Glaceon evolve with special stones located in Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos as far as I know" replied Ash

Ash wanted to help Mikey out so he turned to Mikey and asked him "Mikey what do you and your eevee like to do?" Mikey thought a moment and replied

"Well we enjoy being out in the woods just relaxing and enjoying the outdoors" "What else?" "Well I enjoy drawing while eevee sunbaths, when we aren't running around playing" Ash knew exactly what Mikey's eevee should evolve into and said "Mikey I have figured out which evolution bests fits you"

Mikey and his brothers were highly interested in what to evolve the eevee into "I think leafeon is the best as you two spend so much time in the woods and eevee loves to sunbath, or espeon to a lesser extent but with similar reasons" continued Ash

"Do have a picture of all the eevee evolutions?" asked Mikey

"Sure here" replied Ash as he handed over a book

Mikey asked his eevee what it wanted to become, but Ash's eevee also came over and picked, Ash's eevee wanted to become a vaporen while Mikey's decided to become a leafeon. Mikey's brothers asked Ash and his friends if they had any pokemon that needed an evolution stone

The group said that some of them did, but didn't want to evolve any yet, the three brothers still gave them each a bag of evolution stones to them and wished them luck on their journey. Mikey decided when he gets older he will go to Sinnoh to evolve his eevee into a leafeon. Ash and Misty each evolved one of their pokemon with a water stone they had gotten

-Four Days Latter-

We again find Ash training Tomo and the pokemon

"Okay Tomo your doing great, but you need to keep up on channeling your aura longer while you attack" said Ash as he blocked a jump kick from Tomo

Tomo huffed "I'm trying but it's exhausting"

"I know it was for me too at first" said Ash as he gave Tomo a right hook, Tomo barely blocked the attack in time "Nice block" Tomo responded by trying to kick Ash's legs from under him. Ash just jumped over Tomo's head and landed a solid punch to his back knocking him down

Ash smiled "Nice try Tomo, but I saw that coming"

Tomo picked himself up and Ash said it was enough for the day. The two of them called over their pokemon, then all of them all meditated to rest and recover

Misty said to Brock "Man Ash's training methods are impressive, I could never handle it"

"True, but Ash trains with his pokemon all at once as well sometimes, sparing with them and doing accuracy and evasion training, Ash still cares deeply for all his pokemon and takes amazing care, making sure that they are healthy and well" replied Brock

"It is inspiring, and Tomo doing fairly well with his own abilities after only a few lessons with Ash too" said Misty

"Hey guys what are we having for dinner?" asked Ash as he came over

"I was thinking of a nice stew" said Brock

"Great!, mind if I help?" asked Ash

"Of course, your just as good a cook as I am" Brock happily replied.

Ash and Brock made a wonderful stew, with Tomo's help when he asked if he could assist them

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

!Means Alola Form!

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere (Learning)

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane(learning), Hidden Power- Fighting

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon

Charmeleon*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere(Learning)

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy

Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash, Bounce, Water Gun

^Magnemite^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash,

!Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning)

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst

Pares (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract

Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

Poliwag- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhyhorn* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

 **Tomo-**

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt

^Magickarp^(M)- Tackle, Splash

Farfetch'd* (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

Chansey (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind

Doduo (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer

 **Note: I meant to include the race right after the Safari Zone so I'll add it soon, I also forgot to add Primeape back in when I changed how I showed how everyone's pokemon was shown**

 **(Update: Sorry for not updating this in so long, however one of the major issues I am having is how poorly I organized the chapters on my computer, making it hard to sort them out and correct them {1-25-2019})**


	14. Chapter 14 (Redone)

**Chapter 14**

 **A Grand Race, Bringing Some Light to Dark Town**

-Next Day-

The group were going threw a more rustic part of Kanto when the ground started shacking

"What is happening!?" cried Misty

Ash quickly brought out his rapidash, who he was training with so he could use his powers while riding a pokemon, and hopped on easily and rode off to find out. Misty was somewhat upset at being left behind and having to run to catch up, Brock just shook his head and followed after here

Tomo however managed to hop onto rapidash right before Ash rode off, much to Ash's surprise and joy "Tomo's coming along in his training, I have only been teaching him for fifteen days and he is able to jump onto a rapidash easily just as it was beginning to run" thought Ash with a smile "He will make a fine guardian someday and I'm thrilled to be the one to bring him to his potential."

After a few minutes Ash and Tomo saw what the matter was, a herd of turaos were stampeding and a girl and her growlith were trying to stop them

"Tomo hold on this might get bumpy" said Ash as he had rapidash run in to help. Ash and Tomo both sent out their growliths to help as well. With Ash and Tomo's help the girl was able to get the turaos to calm down

"Why thanks a bunch Aura Guardians, I have no idea what got into them to make them act so crazy" said the girl with gratitude

"It was no problem, me and my friends felt the ground shacking really bad so I came to see what was going on" replied Ash with a smile

Tomo added "This was great practice for big brother's own herd back at Prof. Oak's lab"

"You have a little brother how cute. By the way my name is Lara" commented Lara

"Well Tomo isn't by brother yet, mom still needs the adoption papers and Tomo to finalize it, but we're just as close despite that" said Ash as he got off his rapidash

"Oh, well anyway you handle your pokemon wonderfully out there, you should take part in the race tomorrow" said Lara

Just then Misty and Brock managed to catch up

"Pokemon race? Can we enter?" asked Misty in between breaths

"Sure the more the merrier!" said Lara happily who then offered the group to spend the night at her place and to come to the festival going on that night, the group quickly and happily agreed

The next morning the group got ready to take part in the race. Ash on his rapidash, Tomo on his doduo, Misty on her starmie, Brock on his rhyhorn, Lara on her ponyta, a guy by name of Dario who was riding a dodrio, someone on a turaos, on a nidorina, a electrode, and some other racers, James had also entered on a ponyta he caught as well. Dario had payed Casidy and Butch to sabotage the race and make it so he could win. The two of them were more than happy to do so as they wanted revenge on Jessie and James who have been upstaging them for sometime

Soon the race was on, Dario and Ash both in front, with Tomo and Lara not to far behind

Current standings: 1st Dario/Ash, 2nd Tomo, 3rd Lara, 4th James, 5th Misty, 6th electrode, 7th Brock, 8th turaos, 9th nindorina, 10th onix

As the race was going on rock flew out and struck the turaos causing it to crash into the ninornia and get into a massive fight causing their riders to be out of the race. Then the remaining racers then climb up a rather step hill and once over on the other side the person on the electrode starts rolling down the hill really fast passing Ash and Dario but then falls into a pit trap that Casidy and Butch dug. The first five racers make it past but then the electrode explodes sending most of the other racers out of the race

Current Standings: 1st Ash/Dario, 2nd James, 3rd Tomo, 4th Lara, 5th Misty, 6th Brock, 7th onix. The race then leads the racers to a stream, everyone but Brock and the person riding the onix were unable to cross so they were out. When the racers reached the point for the pokemon to eat some food before continuing Casidy and Butch made their move and tried to steal all the racer's pokemon

Misty and Tomo stayed behind to stop them so Ash, James and Lara kept going and managed to catch up to Dario who had his pokemon start pecking the other pokemon and declared that he would do anything to win as he pulled ahead. Both Ash and Lara got angry and encouraged their pokemon to go faster, James who was livid also told his ponyta to hurry up. Soon Ash, Lara and James had caught up to Dario towards the end of the race, just then Lara's ponyta started glowing and evolved into a rapidash giving her the edge to win

Final Standings: 1st Lara, 2nd Ash, 3rd James, 4th Tomo, 5th Misty, Dario was disqualified for cheating and was arrested. Jessie and Mewoth were very proud of James, even though he didn't win at least he got 3rd legitimately. Ash was happy to got 2nd and that Dario was dealt with properly and was banned from racing ever again. As a consolation prize Ash won an expert belt and a charcoal. James won a fire stone. The group, and Jessie and James who were in normal cloths, enjoyed themselves at the festival as a treat for doing so well. Lara also said that Ash and his friends were welcome at anytime for their help.

-Two Days Latter-

As Ash and his friends were heading to Dark City both Misty and Brock told Ash and Tomo about how in Dark City there were two people who ran unoffical gyms, and how they recruited pokemon trainers who were passing by to help them get rid of the other so that they would be the ones to become official

"Man, it sounds like how street gangs battle over turf, it's ugly, and innocent people get hurt" said Ash

"I don't like the sound of that big brother" whimpered Tomo

"It's fine, but as Aura Guardians we have to put a stop to this nonsense" reassured Ash

As the group went into to town, the townspeople were at first scared of them, but once they saw Ash in his Aura Guardian outfit, and Tomo in what would be an apprentice version, they relaxed but still went indoors. Some kids came over and brought them to a restaurant to eat

"So are you really an Aura Guardian?" asked one of the kids critically

Ash was taken aback at the kids tone, but figured it had to do with the situation in the town answered

"I'm not a full guardian yet, that doesn't happen until either a superior declares me one, or something of major importance happens" added Tomo

"Well can you stop the Yas and Kas gyms from fighting?" asked another kid

"Don't worry they will be stopped" assured Ash

A Nurse Joy that was in hiding as she was a gym inspector and officiator was interested in how Ash was going to handle the two warring leaders. The owner of the restaurant came over and asked them what they wanted and told them it was on the house as Ash and Tomo were Aura Guardians

"You know I read that before the whole problem with the Yas and Kas gyms a Pokemon Contest Hall was being built here" said Misty

"I have considered doing those but they haven't reached Kanto or Johto yet" said Ash

"I bet you would do wonderfully in those" said Brock

"I appreciate the complement Brock, but contests are very different than normal battling and I have not done any training for that" replied Ash

A voice was heard from behind "Are you pokemon trainers?"

The group turned and saw a woman wearing a yellow robe over her normal cloths

"Yes, what do want" replied Ash coldly

"Then you should come with me master Yas will want to speak to you" said the woman

"Fine" was Ash's cold response

So the woman brought the group to the Yas gym

"Ah, more trainers wounderful" said a man "So are you here to help us become a real gym and get rid of the Kas gym?"

"Why do you want to become a gym?" asked Ash in a hard tone

"Why for the money!" cried the man with greed in his eyes

The group was disgusted by the man's clear greed

"How dare you think that the money is what is most important for gym's, the money is for expenses like food and power. Not for the gym leader's pleasure" yelled Brock

"Who are you to say how a gym leader uses his money?!" yelled Yas

"Easy me and Brock are real gym leaders and we would never allow a greedy man like you join our ranks" replied Misty angrily

Yas was mortified that he was in the presence of two official gym leaders and they were very cross with him

"And I wouldn't either" added Ash "as a Aura Guardian I wouldn't let you become a gym leader either"

Yas was even more terrified that he managed to anger an Aura Guardian was well

"Gah! What am I going to do!?" thought Yas "I hope I can find someway to calm them down"

Ash led the group outside only to find the Kas gym outside waiting with their pokemon to attack the Yas gym. Ash angerly sent out his entire team and after a few minutes had completely obliterated the entire Kas gym

"Neither you or the Yas gym are worthy of becoming gym leaders" yelled Ash once he was done tearing apart the Kas gym

Yas had seen everything and was partly glad that he had only been yelled at, not had his entire gym's pokemon torn apart. The Nurse Joy that was in hiding had seen and heard everything had decided to come and reveal herself and said that Ash was correct and that the two gyms had to rebuild the town as punishment

So the Yas and Kas gyms were forced to fix all damage that they had caused, under Nurse Joy's and an Officer Jenny's watchful eye. So Ash ended the conflict in Dark City and made it so people could safely walk the streets again and finish the Contest Hall

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

!Means Alola Form!

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere (Learning)

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane(learning), Hidden Power- Fighting

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon

Charmeleon*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere(Learning)

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy

Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash, Bounce, Water Gun

^Magnemite^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash,

!Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning)

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst

Pares (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract

Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

Poliwag- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhyhorn* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

 **Tomo-**

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt

^Magickarp^(M)- Tackle, Splash

Farfetch'd* (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

Chansey (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind

Doduo (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer

 **Note: I got a PM asking if Ash could get more Alolan forms, the answer right now is no. The only reason he got the Alolan vulpix was because of all pokemon I was going to give him, vulpix was the only one that could be an ice type, as that was the only type that was lacking very badly**


	15. Chapter 15 (Redone)

**Chapter 15**

 **A Magician's Flop and Helping an Herbalist**

-Next Day-

The group has arrived in a town at the same time a carnival, so the group decided to have some fun. While Misty was enjoying herself she heard a man begging a woman to not go, but the woman just walked off leaving the man crumpled on the ground

"Sir, are you alright?" asked Misty as she approached

"Uh, oh, hello" said the man "No I just lost my fifth assistant this year"

"Fifth? Why?" asked Misty with a raised eyebrow

"Well for the last two years I have had a run of very bad luck and my magic show has been suffering; the ring master even hired a different magic act, but he knows I'm actually really good and that for some reason I have had a string of awful luck"

"Oh, well I could help you for today" offered Misty who felt bad for the man

"Thanks, I guess now you can see how bad things are" said the man "Oh, I almost forgot my name is Melvin"

"I'm Misty" replied Misty

Ash meanwhile had been spending time bonding with Tomo and enjoying himself, as he didn't have many opportunities to have fun with all his various studies and training growing up

"Excuse me sir, can you help me with something?" asked a voice from behind the two

Ash and Tomo turn and see the ring master

"Depends on what you need" replied Ash

"You see my friend Melvin the Magician made a very foolish mistake about two years ago, but hasn't realized it yet and it has caused his magic show to go to the pits" explained the ring master

"And you want me to do what exactly?" asked Ash with a raised eyebrow

"I need you to make him see that the pokemon he caught has been disrupting his magic and needs to be let go" explained the ring master

"What did he catch?" asked Ash who was now intrigued

"A murkrow" answered the ring master who then added "Go to his show and you'll see what I mean"

Ash and Tomo agreed to see what was going on with Melvin and his murkrow

"Hey big brother what's a murkrow?" asked Tomo

"It's a pokemon from the Johto region and is one of the few pokemon considered to bring bad luck" explained Ash "But murkrow that are taken care of properly are very kind to their trainers and often give them gifts"

"Cool, I want one" said Tomo with sparkling eyes

We find Misty wearing a long dress that had a goldeen print and looking more than a little embarrassed

"I sure hope the others don't see me like this" thought Misty

She then heard in her head Ash's voice "Too late Misty, I we are here for the show and relax you don't look awful"

"Great, well at least Ash knows not to make fun of others" Misty said to herself

What Ash didn't tell Misty was that Blaze was also in the audience

Soon it was time for the show to begin "Ladies and gentlemen I am Melvin the Magician, and I am here to amaze you with my wonders feats of magic!" announced Melvin as he appeared in a cloud of smoke

Melvin's first trick was to create a bouquet of roses, but instead made a caterpie appear freaking Misty out

The audience laughed a little at Misty's reaction making her angry, after getting rid of the caterpie, Melvin then tried to then create a blast of lightning but only shocked himself. Ash was paying attention to what was going on and saw that indeed the murkrow was interfering with the show so he sent a powerful psychic mind blast, that ignored murkrow's natural immunity to such attacks, at it knocking it out cold; then put a thought into Melvin's head and let Misty know what it was

"Ladies and Gentlemen I will now cut my lovely assistant in half, with a CHAINSAW!" announced Melvin

Misty acted highly alarmed. The audience yelled for him not to, and Brock was incredibly worried as all of Melvin's other tricks failed miserably. Melvin wheeled out the box and had Misty climb in and then locked it

Then Melvin proceeded to bring out the chainsaw and began cutting into the box, Misty acted her part and remained calm, and just like the famous Penn and Teller when they preformed a similar same trick, the same thing happened. Afterwords Melvin revealed that Misty had been transported out of the box and what was cut in half a meat manikin

The crowd went nuts at the sudden change in the performance and cheered, Melvin then retried his other tricks with wondrous results and as a finally created a fireworks display. Melvin was rewarded with a standing ovation

"Melvin what on earth changed?" asked the ring master after the performance

"I can answer that" said Ash

"What changed?" asked Melvin eagerly

"Simple I knocked out your murkrow, it has been using its various moves to interfere with your magic tricks, just like the ring master thought, so I knocked it out with my powers" explained Ash

"Oh, my I had no idea, but why? I have taken the utmost care of it" asked Melvin who was upset that his own pokemon would do such a thing

"From what I can tell, it hates you for some reason" replied Ash

"Oh, dear what can I do?" wondered Melvin with worry

At this Tomo spoke up "I could take it of your hands, I've dealt with pokemon that have behaved like this before"

The murkrow who had recovered by this point had been listening in on the conversation flew out and acted as if it wanted to face Tomo in a battle

"Tomo I think that murkrow wants to fight you to see if you are worthy of being its trainer" said Ash

"Then I accept" said Tomo happily as he sent out his pikachu to take on the murkrow

The murkrow put up a solid fight, but fell to pikachu's thunderwave and nuzzle

"Well Tomo here" said Melvin as he made murkrow's pokeball appear from thin air "You're clearly a better trainer for murkrow than I am"

"Thanks I will take good care of it." thanked Tomo who was happy to have a new pokemon on his team, even if it was a trouble maker

-Next Day-

Ash and his friends are still in the same town, but are on the other side as they head back out on the road

"Hey what is that place?" asked Misty pointing to a small shop on the edge of town

"I believe that is an herbalist's shop" replied Brock

"Let's check it out" suggested Ash

When the group went inside the woman at the desk asked them what was it they wanted nicely

"I was wondering what kinds of herbs you have to sell" answered Ash

"Depends on what kinds you need" replied the woman

"Do you have any herbs for curing abdominal pains?" answered Ash

"Sorry no, we would if my paras would evolve" answered the woman

"Oh, do you need any help?" offered Ash "I have a paras myself so we could evolve them together"

"Oh, thank you, my name is Cassandra by the way!" agreed Cassandra

Cassandra led the group out back, except Misty who didn't want to be near any bugs

"Alright, show me your paras so I can take a look at it" said Ash as he sent out his paras

Cassandra showed that her paras was horribly week and couldn't even use the most basic of attacks. Brock was surprised at how weak it was and Ash commented in a grim tone "Cassandra, if you weren't paras' trainer, it would have been lunch a long time ago"

Cassandra's paras started bawling its eyes out, Ash paras came over and jabbed it in the head and knocked it out. After Cassandra's paras woke up Ash had his paras teach it everything it knew, it was painfully slow

Two days latter and Cassandra's paras had managed to learn everything Ash's had known at the time and was beginning to improve and learn faster as well. While the group were having lunch Team Rocket members Casidy and Butch attacked demanding that Ash and Cassandra hand over their parases right away

"No way! Paras use psybeam!" called Cassandra

"Paras you use X-Scissor!" ordered Ash

Pretty soon Team Rocket had been sent packing again, and both parases began to glow and evolve into parascet

"Oh finally you evolved!" cried Cassandra as she hugged her pokemon happily. Ash just patted his and told it how good of a job it did making it blush

As a way of thanks Cassandra gave Ash an entire crate of all the herbs found in Kanto, Johto, Orre and the Orange Islands

"Ash, how are you going to carry all that?" asked Misty

"Watch" was all Ash said as he opened a way into his pocket dimension right under the crate, causing it to fall into it

"Okay, well that answers that question, and I'm guessing you can do that cuz of your psychic powers" was all Misty had to say

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

!Means Alola Form!

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere (Learning)

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane(learning), Hidden Power- Fighting

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat

Charmeleon*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere(Learning)

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy

Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash, Bounce, Water Gun

^Magnemite^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash,

!Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning)

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite

Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

Poliwag- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhyhorn* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

 **Tomo-**

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack

^Magickarp^(M)- Tackle, Splash

Farfetch'd* (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Doduo (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace

 **Here is what Ash and Tomo are able to do so far (Moves for compression):**

Ash- Aura Sphere, Thundershock (Very Weak), Low Sweep, Circle Throw, Seismic Toss, Close Combat, Force Palm, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Psyco Cut, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telaport, Mega Punch, Focus Punch, Mega Kick, Jump Kick, Agility, Foresight, Detect, Mind Reader, Aura Meteor (Aura version of Draco Meteor), Disable, Low Kick, Mach Punch, Calm Mind, Meditate, Karate Chop, Future Sight (Working On)

Tomo- Force Palm, Low Kick, Mach Punch, Meditate, Karate Chop, Foresight, Detect (Learning)

 **Here are Jessie and James' current team:**

Jessie-

Arbock (M)- Bite, Poison Fang, Glare, Coil, Poison Sting, Warp, Leer, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang

Primeape* (M)- Thrash, Rage, Leer, Karate Chop, Fire Punch, Mach Punch, Low Kick, Low Sweep, Drain Punch

Electabuzz (M)- Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Leer, Spark

Pinsir (M)- Vicegrip, Thrash, Bind, Bulk Up, Harden, Focus Punch

James-

Ponyta (M)- Ember, Quick Attack, Double Kick, Bounce, Fire Spin

Weezing* (M)- Smog, Smokescreen, Sludge, Flamethrower, Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Rollout, Gyro Ball, Psybeam, Explosion

Golbat (M)- Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Supersonic, Leech Life, Haze, Sludge Bomb

Magikarp (M)- Tackle, Splash, Bounce

Meowth (M)- Scratch, Furry Swipes, Bite, Leer, Swift, Iron Tail, Theft, Swagger

 **Note: Anyone remember the episode "A Chansey Operation"? Because it is coming up and it is going to be a large chapter, and like I said before Ash's medical training and him operating on pikachu were leading up to this.**

 **(Update, I will like to add that I still haven't gotten any new ideas for the chapter Emergency! So suggestions are welcome {1-15-2019})**


	16. Chapter 16 (Redone)

**Chapter 16**

 **A Jigglypuff's Woe and A Dig Sight Surprise**

-Five Days Latter-

The group is heading threw a desert looking for Neon Town, the town that never sleeps. By the time the group reached the town it was around 10'o clock at night, but the town was still very busy and full of people

"Careful guys people here are highly irritable due to a lack of sleep." warned Ash

The group decided to spend a few days at one of the hotels for trainers that also had kid friendly game rooms, Ash's treat. After a few days of having time to themselves the group headed out to the next town, while going through the nearby forest Tomo noticed a jigglypuff pouting nearby

"Hey Ash, what is that jigglypuff's problem?" asked Tomo

Ash looked over and could tell that the jigglypuff was upset that it couldn't sing

"Tomo she's upset that she can't sing, but I know someone who can help"

Misty and Brock were interested in what Ash had in mind

Brock then had an idea and asked "Hey Ash do you think that if we taught jigglypuff to sing she could put Neon Town to sleep?"

"Yes, but clefairy could help with that too" replied Ash as he sent out his fairy type "Clefairy I want you to go and help the jigglypuff over there, she doesn't know how to sing

Ash's clefairy nodded in understanding and walked over

'Excuse me are you alright?' asked Ash's clefairy as she came over

'Uh?' said the jigglypuff as she looked up 'No, I'm upset that I can't sing, I was separated from my family a few years ago so they were unable to teach me.'

Ash's clefairy felt very sorry for the jigglypuff 'Well my trainer asked me to help you out, is that alright?'

The jigglypuff jumped up in joy and cried 'You can! Oh thank you!'

Ash's clefairy helped the jigglypuff learn how to sing and also told her how to make it so she didn't put anyone who heard her singing fall asleep. When Ash's clefairy was done helping jigglypuff Ash asked if she would help put Neon Town to sleep so the people there could stop being so high strung, jigglypuff agreed happily to be able to put her new singing voice to good use

We find the group in the center of Neon Town getting ready to lull the people to some much needed sleep, after telling the local authorities first. Soon everything was ready for jigglypuff and clefairy to sing, some passerby stopped to see what was going on

"Ok you two, let them hear you sing" said Ash as he created a psychic bubble to protect him and his friends from falling asleep

Jiggilypuff and clefairy started to sing a lovely lullaby and pretty soon the entire town had fallen asleep due to it. A few hours latter the townsfolk began to reawaken and everyone felt much better and not so irritable. The mayor thanked the group and announced that they were going to hire pokemon to sing every twelve hours so people could go to sleep, that way people can get some proper rest and also help get things back under control

As the group were heading out the jiggilypuff ran up to the group with a look in its eyes telling them that it wanted to come with

"Alright juggilypuff, you can come with me" said Misty as she pulled out a pokeball and held it out The jiggilypuff happily tapped the ball and was caught instantly

-Two Days Latter-

Ash and the group were heading to Grandpa Canyon as Ash's father had called telling them that fossils were found, leading to a fossil rush

"I hope to find some fossils" said Brock

"Me two" agreed Ash and Tomo

When the group arrived they indeed saw a large number of people digging around, even Gary and Blaze who were glaring at each other when the group arrived

"Ha! I knew you'd show up" said Gary when he noticed the group

"Ash? Is that really you?" asked Blaze in surprise

"Yeah it's me, you know I saw you at that carnival a few days ago, but I guess you didn't recognize me in my new outfit" happily replied Ash

"And it looks wonderful on you son" said Steven as he came over "And this must be Tomo" he added as he rubbed the top of Tomo's head

"Yep and I have been training him the whole time and his coming along at a steady pace" praised Ash.

Tomo could only blush under his brother's praise

"Wait this kid has powers like you do?" asked Gary in shock

"Yeah, when I first met him I noticed that he could use aura" answered Ash

"That's cool" said Blaze

"Well, let me take Tomo for a minute so I can get the adoption papers that I was given by your mother finalized, and get to know my new son" said Steven as he led a excited Tomo off to his tent

"So Blaze how have things been since you ran off" asked Ash

"Fine, I have had to deal with some disobedience issues, but other than that things have been great" answered Blaze

"Hey let's have a three way battle while we wait for your father to come back" suggested Gary

"Fine by me" said Ash calmly

"Great now I can show you that I'm not a loser" said Blaze with fire in his eyes

"Ash I thought you were going to have your first battle with Gary after you get all the badges" noted Misty

"That's going to be a full six on six battle this is just one pokemon each" explained Gary

"And this is just for fun" added Ash

Ash, Blaze and Gary all got into a battle position and sent out a pokemon. Ash with his Charmeleon, Gary with a Alakazam, and Blaze with his gyarados. The battle raged on for a about a half hour before Gary won after Ash and Blaze knocked each other out

"Man that was a hard fight." said Gary grudgingly "I hate to say it, but you have gotten a little better than when we started Blaze."

"Yeah, being able to take on two powerful pokemon can be hard" agreed Ash "But you also had a type advantage to me"

"Lucky me" said Blaze sarcastically

Soon after Ash's father returned with Tomo and told them that Tomo was now officially a member of the Ketchem family, much to the joy of the group

"Now let me take you into the actual dig site." said Steven

While the group were going around and being told about the dig Ash spoke up "Dad, I thought there were supposed to be a huge number of fossils"

"There are, just not a lot of the kind used to resurrect fossil pokemon" answered Steven

"Sir a large cave system has been discovered, but it is very large so we have kept people out for their own safety" said a man who came running up

"Well then I guess my children and his friends can go and make sure that everything is safe inside" said Steven nodding at his two sons

"I thought you only had one kid sir?" asked the man in surprise

"I did, but I just adopted my second son earlier today" explained Steven

"Oh, well grats, I'll show you the cave now" said the man

The man brought the group to a large cave entrance and told them that some people had accidentally exposed it while digging

Ash and his friends went inside with Ash and Tomo leading them so that they don't get lost. After an hour of walking both Ash and Tomo stopped with Ash saying "Guys get ready I sense danger up ahead"

"What kind?" asked Blaze nervously

"A large group of pokemon, and they are not happy" replied Ash

As the group got into battle positions a large group of living fossil pokemon emerged

"I thought there weren't any living fossils" said Brock with astonishment

"Well we'll have to fight them to get by, and we could catch a few while we're at it" said Ash

Soon a large battle insured with most of the fossil pokemon getting beaten rather easily by the highly trained pokemon. Just then a loud screech was heard and all the remaining fossil pokemon ran off

"What was that sound?" asked a worried Misty

She got her answer when two aerodactyls appeared and grabbed both Ash and Blaze before flying outside

Ash's charmeleon was outraged by his trainer getting carried off and started glowing. When the glow died there standing was a very upset charizard who let Tomo climb on and then took off after his trainer

Blaze on the other hand had sent out his charizard to fight the aerodactyl that had grabbed him

"Charizard use Flamethrower, but watch out for Ash" commanded Tomo

"Charizard use Steel Wing and Metal Claw to free me" said Blaze in a panic

Ash's charizard complied and roasted the aerodactyl that had Ash causing it to let go, charizard easily saved Ash, and Tomo caught the aerodactyl out of the sky. Blaze had some problems but had managed to catch the other aerodactyl as well

"Well looks like we'll have to close this area off and turn it into a reserve for the pokemon here" said Steven "But great work catching those fossils, I had no idea that some were still alive after so many years"

"They were dormant the entire time, the cave in must have woken them up" said Ash "Well my sons good luck and see you soon, I love you both" said Steven as the group headed out

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

!Means Alola Form!

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere (Learning)

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane(learning), Hidden Power- Fighting

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat

Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy

Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash, Bounce, Water Gun

^Magnemite^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash,

!Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning)

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut

Omanyte (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite

Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

Poliwag- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhyhorn* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush

 **Tomo-**

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide

Farfetch'd* (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Doduo (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace

^Magickarp^(M)- Tackle, Splash

 **A Look a Gary's Current Team-**

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Recover, Psybeam, Charge Beam, Shadow Ball, Calm Mind, Disable, Future Sight, Protect

Nidoking (M)- Sludge Bomb, Horn Attack, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Earthquake, Earth Power, Thunderbolt

Arcanine (M)- Flamethrower, Extreme Speed, Wild Charge, Morning Sun, Flare Blitz, Fire Fang, Fire Spin, Bite, Roar

Blastose (M)- Hydro Pump, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Scald

Mightyena (M)- Crunch, Bite, Tackle, Leer, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Swagger

Magneton- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Flash Cannon, Protect, Tri-Attack, Magnet Bomb, Discharge, Hidden Power- Ice

 **Blaze's Team-**

Gyarados (M)- Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dragon Rage, Thrash, Leer, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Dragonbreath, Dragon Tail, Earthquake

Charizard (M)- Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Bite, Smokescreen, Flame Burst, Ember, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Air Slash, Slash

Golbat (M)- Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Leach Life, Bite, Poison Fang, Supersonic, Areal Ace, Brave Bird

Fearow (M)- Drill Peck, Steel Wing, Leer, Peck, Wing Attack, Drill Run, Quick Attack, Areal Ace, Furry Attack

Beedrill (M)- Twineedle, Poison Jab, Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Solarbeam, Sunny Day, Furry Attack

Aerodactyl (M)- Hyper Beam, Crunch, Wing Attack, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Attract, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Rock Tomb, Rock Slide

 **Note: Sorry if people thought that Blaze was going to be in the story more, but he will mostly show up at the leagues and sometimes at events or tournaments. Also next up is the next big chapter in my Ash's life**


	17. Chapter 17 (Redone)

**Chapter 17**

 **Emergency!**

-Two Days Latter-

Ash and the group are taking a break at a pokemon center that was added on to a hospital due to the fact that there are no other pokemon centers with in miles and some years ago a pokemon died because of it. Now if a pokemon emergency was to happen there is a place for the pokemon to be treated, and some of the normal docters were given some knowledge to help a pokemon if need be

"It is sure is nice to be able to put our feet up once in awhile" said Misty

Ash however had a worried look to him that Brock and Tomo noticed

"Ash is something the matter?" asked Brock

"Yeah I have been having a really bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen soon, and that I'm going to be needed here to make sure everything turns out alright" replied Ash, then added as he got up "I'm going to offer my services to Nurse Joy to be on the safe side"

Ash was very much right on the money, as a horrific accident accrued leaving numerous pokemon in critical health accorded not long after Ash started helping Nurse Joy

"Ash I need you to stay here and get ready to preform surgery there are a lot of injured pokemon, and I don't know the full scale of the injuries that they have" said Nurse Joy with worry

"Guys go help her out in getting the pokemon here" said Ash as he rushed off to the E.R.

When the group got to the scene of the accident they found Jessie trying to help Meowth and had bandaged some of the pokemon, but clearly was out of her league with how much she could handle

"What happened?" asked Nurse Joy

"Bah! Those two idiots tried to steel the pokemon by crashing the transports, and me and James happened to be making a delivery to our boss when they rammed into the front transport" explained Jessie who was visibly upset "I had James finish the delivery, and report those two, while I stayed and try to do what I could, but to many of these pokemon have injuries that I can't fix with just my first-aid kit"

"Well thank you for trying to help here, but we are going to need further assistance as me and one other are the only properly trained personnel for treating pokemon" said Nurse Joy

The group were able to get all the pokemon into the ambulance and get back, they also found out that Jessie and James had been delivering basic supplies and not pokemon. Ash was alerted to how bad things were and made a plan to be as efficient as possible and save as many lives as he could. The hospital were taking care of the people who were caught in the accident, duh

When the pokemon arrived Ash put all the ones that needed immediate attention in a form of suspended animation as a way for them to be stable while he worked on each one at a time, he also had the others take care of the ones who's lives weren't in danger. Jessie also had to help Ash in the E.R. as she had some medical training

 **Procedure One: Open Heart Surgery**

 **Patient: Golduck**

"Okay give me a scalpel stat!" ordered Ash

Jessie quickly handed him one. Ash quickly and precisely cut open the skin on the golduck's chest and then handed the used scalpel to Nurse Joy

"Now the bone saw" said Ash as he reached out his hand

Jessie nervously handed over the instrument. Ash began to carefully cut the golduck's ribcage in half, then asked for some forceps to hold open the chest

"Okay now hand me another scalpel" After Jessie handed one over Ash began to carefully and skillfully cut open the heart so he could fix one of the valves inside

"Okay now hand me a replacement valve." said Ash who had some blood squirt onto his mask. Soon Ash had replaced the valve and put the ribcage back together and sewed up the golduck, Jessie then took it to recovery

 **Procedure Two: ….Don't know what to call it.**

 **Patient: Arbock**

"Sweet arceus this is very bad" said Ash grimly as an arbock who had been ripped open on the right was wheeled in

"Quick get me the structures, I need to stop the bleeding right away!" yelled Ash with worry

In the middle of the procedure, as Ash began to close up one of arbock's lungs, its heart stopped

"Oh no you don't, your not dying on me" said Ash with determination as he used his powers to make arbock heart beat and stay alive

Soon Ash was working on closing up the rest of the organs and was putting the muscles back together, but found that some were missing entirely as well as some of its skin

"This is bad, I'm going to have to stretch some of the muscle and skin so I can close this wound up right." said Ash with a frown

After some difficulty Ash managed to patch up the arbock, it didn't look very well still with thick stitches going down its side

"That was close I had to keep its heart beating myself" said Ash as Jessie carted out the arbock to recovery

"Your doing great so far, but we need to keep going" said Nurse Joy

 **Procedure Three: Removal of foreign object from throat**

 **Patient: Ursaring**

"Scalpel" swiftly said Ash

Jessie handed over a scalpel to Ash who began to carefully cut open the ursaring's throat

"Now I need some forceps to widen the incision and keep it open as well so I can reach the object" said Ash

Nurse Joy quickly complied with his request

"Alright, I'm going slowly and carefully to reach in and grab the object" said Ash as he slowly put his hand into the pokemon's open throat

"Alright got it." said Ash who slowly began to pull his hand out while holding onto the object, which turned out to be a everstone

"That was fairly simple" said Jessie with a sigh

"Maybe, but the next one sure isn't" said Ash. "I still can't understand how a everstone got lodged in its throat." 

**Procedure Four: Brain Surgery**

 **Patient: Snorlax**

"Okay, this is going to be tricky, thankfully not nearly as tricky as arbock" said Ash "Hand me the razor"

Jessie handed over a razor so Ash could shave snorlax's head

After Ash was done he cut apart the skin and muscle away from where he was going to cut the top of the skull off

"Bone saw" said Ash

Jessie handed over the requested item

Ash soon was carefully cutting the top of snorlax's head, soon the brain was exposed and showed signs of sever bruising and was still bleeding in some parts

"Okay, this is bad." commented a pale Jessie

"Hand me some suture and a cauterizer" said Ash with a hyper focused look in his eyes

Soon he was carefully stopping the bleeding and was making sure there was no long term damage, both physical and mental thanks to his psychic powers

 **Procedure Five: Amputation**

 **Patient:** **Arcanine**

"Nurse there is nothing we can do to save his leg, we are going to have to cut it off." said Ash grimly as he took note of just how badly injured the poor pokemon's leg was. There just wasn't anything that could be done to save the leg

"Oh dear, I hope it will be alright afterwords" replied Nurse Joy with an equally grim tone

"Okay hand me a strap so I can cut the blood flow" said Ash

Jessie handed Ash a thick strap that was used for such cases, not that there a very common occurrence

"Okay now a razor" said Ash once the strap was tightly secured

Ash shaved off the thick fur from where he was going to cut off the leg

"Okay, scalpel." said Ash. Jessie handed Ash a scalpel

"K here we go" said Ash as he took a deep breath and began to cut around the leg

"Now I need some forceps to keep the skin and muscle from getting in the way" said Ash once he was done making the necessary incisions

Soon Ash had pulled back the skin and muscle leaving the bone exposed

"Now the large bone saw" said Ash

Jessie handed over the large tool and Ash turned it on

"Okay now the tricky part" said Ash as he got into position. Ash began to cut the bone of the right foreleg in two, after ten minutes he had finished removing the leg completely and began to cauterize the stump to prevent infection

"Alright that's done, let's move on to the next." said Ash who by this point had a large amount of blood covering his scrubs

 **Procedure Six: Sever Internal Bleeding and removal of objects**

 **Patient: Charmeleon**

"Okay we are going to need to remove the metal that has impaled it self into charmeleon before we can do anything else" said Ash "Hand me a scalpel and some forceps"

After being handed the requested items Ash began to carefully remove the pieces of metal from the charmeleon and had fully exposed its guts

"This is worse than when I had to work on pikachu, for similar reasons" noted Ash grimly "I need to remove more pieces of metal and some glass before I can fix the major damage to its organs"

By the time Ash had finished removing all the metal and glass and sewing up the all the damaged organs he was coated in a large amount of blood

"Well I believe that was the last one that needed immediate attention" said Ash with a heavy sigh as he finished sewing up charmeleon

"Who's next?" asked Jessie

"The meowth that you were tending to, the other pokemon have been taken care off by your friends Ash and a small team of Joys that had arrived while we were working" answered the resident Joy

Meowth was an easy case, he only had a major concision, that caused him to learn screech from the pain

Jessie told Ash after they were done tending to Meowth "Listen twerp, I going to have to take meowth to base with me as we both are part of Team Rocket and we can't allow ourselves to get caught, it was nice to help save those pokemon's lives, but we are still enemies understand"

"Fine by me, but I hope we could be friends someday when your boss is gone" replied Ash. Jessie was touched and quietly sneaked out a sleeping meowth out of the hospital

When Ash emerged from the E.R. his friends noticed that his formfitting latex scrubs had a lot of blood on them still

"Man I'm glad that's over" said Ash as he removed his gloves and tossed them in a bin with a sigh of relief

"I'd say you were, and still are, coated in blood when you came out, and you were in there for hours" said Brock

"I know I was only able to switch my gloves around, we didn't have time for anything else" replied Ash with a small frown

"How many were there?" asked Misty timidly

"About ten, there were some amputations in there and some other intense procedures, I even had to use my powers to make two of there's hearts beating" answered Ash (I couldn't think of any other procedures, just think of some really intense emergency operations {I still haven't come up with anymore, but I am open to suggestions to be added at a latter date[as of 1-25-2019]})

Just then an elderly Nurse Joy came over "Excuse me, Ash"

"Yes?" asked a tired Ash from the seat he had slumped into

"Congratulations, for your help with the other pokemon centers you've visited, dealing with having to operate on one of your very own pokemon and saving all the pokemon that were in immediate danger almost all on your own today, the pokemon medical board has granted you a full degree and certification" replied the elderly Nurse Joy somberly, as she knew Ash just experienced a extremely stressful event

"What?" asked a puzzled Ash

"You are now a official pokemon doctor and surgeon, congratulations Dr. Ash Ketchem" happily said the elderly Joy, though her tone was still rather somber

Ash's eyes went wide "I'm a real and certified doctor now?"

"Yes indeed, we know it wasn't something you planed on becoming, but after everything you have shown today I'm happy to tell you are now the youngest doctor in the world" answered the elderly nurse

"I would also like to give you this" she added pulling out a pokeball that was used for any pokemon the help Nurse Joy "This particular one likes a good battle and helps get rowdy patients under control"

Ash who was still in shock slowly took the pokeball and sent out the pokemon inside, it was a shiny chansey

"We are sending your certificate to your parent's house and calling them to tell them the good news" continued the elderly nurse

"Ash you know now people are going to reefer to you as a doctor now right?" asked Brock

"Great, I'm going to have to get used to that" grumbled Ash

So Ash became an official fully licensed pokemon doctor and was given a really feisty shiny as well. Ash's parents called the pokemon center the next mourning congratulating Ash on his accomplishment, Ash blushed from the praise

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

!Means Alola Form!

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere (Learning)

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane(learning), Hidden Power- Fighting

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat

Charzard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy

Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash, Bounce, Water Gun

^Magnemite^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash,

!Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning)

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut

Omanyte (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite

Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

Poliwag- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhyhorn* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush

 **Tomo-**

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide

Farfetch'd* (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Doduo (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace

^Magickarp^(M)- Tackle, Splash

 **Note: I know I copped out a little but I couldn't come up with any more operations for Ash to do as of this writing, he'll preform more in the future but not for awhile. Team Rocket's boss is not going to be very happy with Casidy and Butch when he hears about their major mistake. And yes Ash has a thing for wearing formfitting cloths and latex, the reason has now been added in a latter chapter**


	18. Chapter 18 (Redone)

**Chapter 18**

 **Meeting a a Rich Hot Head and Farfetch'd Surprise**

-Two Days Latter-

Ash and the group were heading threw a forest with both Ash and Misty holding two identical pokemon eggs

"I can't wait for our eggs to hatch" said Misty happily

"Me too I still remember when we got them" agreed Ash

-Flashback to Right After the Fossil Pokemon Incident-

"Man, I still can't believe we got real live fossil pokemon" said Brock who was very happy to have gotten some new rock types

"Me two!" said Tomo happily

"Hey what's that?" asked Misty as she pointed over to some rocks in a circular formation

"It looks like a pokemon nest, but it appears as though the parents have been taken away" replied Ash sadly "Either that or they abandoned the nest"

"Oh no do you think there are any eggs?" asked Misty worriedly

"Lets go look and see." said Ash as he ran over

"Are there any eggs?" asked Misty

"Yeah, two" said Ash as he carefully piked up two eggs "It looks like they're alright, but I don't think the parents are around anymore"

"Then we should take them in, what kind of eggs are they?" said Misty

"By the looks of them I'd say they are togepi eggs, they're very very rare fairy types" answered Ash

"Aw, could I take one?" asked Misty "I've always wanted to raise a baby pokemon, even if it isn't a water type. Just as long as it's not a bug"

"Sure and I'll take the other" agreed Ash as he handed Misty one of the eggs

"Lucky" grumbled Brock under his breath

"Neat I get to be an uncle" said Tomo happily

-End Flashback-

"Hey what's this." asked Tomo who was looking at a poster

"Ugh, it's a missing person poster for James when he ran away from home years ago" said Ash in a disbelieving tone "I mean come on this photo is outdated by years"

"Do you know master James?" asked an elderly voice from behind

"Maybe, but I do know why he left." replied Ash "I mean I meet the reason sometime ago and I would have done the same thing"

"What do you mean?" asked the old man

"Sir, you do know I'm a member of the Ketchem family, right?" asked Ash with a deadpanned look on his face

The old man's eyes went wide and he went to his knees "Forgive me sir, I didn't realize, let me take you to my master's place and you can tell them all you know about master James"

"Fine, I will" said Ash with a sigh

Meanwhile Jessie was talking to James about how he really didn't want to go home and about Jessiebell

"I bet my parents have some kind of trap set up for me to get me to marry Jessiebell" whined James

"James, you're much stronger now, why not show that rich snob up and show your parents that you can't be pushed around anymore, I know I boss you around sometimes but we get along very well despite that" comforted Jessie in a uncommon moment of kindness

With such strong encouragement James decided to face his parents and finally get them off his back

Ash and his friends were treated to a limo ride to James' parent's house

"This is soo cool" said Tomo in complete wonder

"Been in one, and you've been in basically all of them" said Ash who was looking out the window

"We've been limos before, but that was for official league business" said Brock

Soon the group arrived at James' parent's house, it was a large mansion that was borderline gaudy

"Man this place is huge" said Tomo in awe as he took in just how large the mansion was

"You should see the family castle we have, it is much bigger" said Ash rolling hie eyes

"It's bigger?!" asked Tomo in surprise

"Yeah it also incredibly ancient, it's at least over 10,000 years old" said Ash "Last I checked"

"Yeah, Ketchem Castle is one of the wonders of the world for a reason" said Brock

"And it's still intact?" asked Tomo

"No, most of it is in ruin, very little of it is actually lived in or used these days" replied Ash "Oh" "I mean the area it covers is about the size of a medium sized city." continued Ash

"Why?" asked Tomo "Why doesn't our family make sure it stays in good shape?"

"Remember the Ketchems have always been able to use aura, but aura guardians in general didn't have a safe place to train and grow all those years ago. So the castle was built for that purpose, that's why it is also known as Aura Rock." explained Ash "As for why we've let it become mostly a ruin... if I remember correctly it's because we no longer have any use for the rest of the castle"

(The group had this discussion as they went inside and waited for James' parents to show up.)

After a few minutes the butler came over and asked the group what they knew about James as the masters of house were not currently home at the time

"I can say one thing he turns up time to time" answered Brock "Even when we don't want him to"

"Excellent, then he will turn up soon?" asked the butler

Just then James and Jessie walked in

"Alright were are they, I know they have something planed to try to force me to do what they want" demanded James

"Master James, you've returned!" cried the butler happily

"Yes it good to see you to, but I need to know what mama and papa are up to" greeted James

The butler was clearly torn and it appeared that as much as he wanted to tell James the truth, he wasn't allowed to

"They are pretending to be dead so that they can force you to marry Jessiebell when you came to pay your respects" answered Ash after reading the butler's mind, relieving him of the stress the poor man was under

"Figures, please go fetch them, and tell them that a psychic Aura Guardian has exposed their plans and I don't plan on letting them get away with it" ordered James in an annoyed tone

The butler quickly ran off to tell James' parents that James had come back, but knew about their plan and didn't fall for it thanks to a Ketchum Aura Guardian telling him about it, and that he looked, sounded and acted far more confident then before

Soon James' parents and Jessiebell came into the room looking rather displeased that their plan had been undone due to an outside source

"James, have you come to your senses and decided to come home?" asked James' father

"I've come to get you three off my back so I can manage my own life, also I love Jessie here, not Jessiebell" said James coldly "and I'll fight all three of you if I have to gain my freedom from your constant manipulations"

James' parents were shocked at the tone and confidence James was showing, while Jessiebell got furious and yelled out loud "You love this whore over me?! What standing or titles does she have? None if I'm right?"

Jessie used all her willpower not to beat Jessiebell into a bloody pulp and threatened "Just because I don't come from a high class home, doesn't mean anything, at least I have worked hard for what little I have, you clearly just had everything handed to you on a sliver spoon; and if you think I'm going to let you speak to me or James that way, your dead wrong"

"Settle this outside all of you, this is why my family rarely does business with you!" said Ash loudly

Everyone agreed to go out back to settle things for James, once and for all

Ash, Tomo, Brock, Misty and the house staff watched from the sidelines while the battlers headed down to the very nicely trimmed and maintained battle field

Jessie and Meowth were going to help James out as they were a team, with Jessie wanting to really beat Jessiebell

"Let us get this over with so we can finally plan our wedding" said Jessiebell in a confident voice, thinking that nothing has changed since the last time she saw James

James' parents sent out both forms of persian and Jessibell sent out a vilebloom to fight

James sent out a gyarados and Jessie sent out her Arbock, while Meowth jumped into the fight alongside his fellow pokemon

"That magikarp he got a while back finally evolved" noted Ash

"When are ours going to?" asked Tomo

"Soon, but we haven't had much opportunities to train our magikarp, remember" answered Ash

"Persian use Bite/ Dark Pulse" called James' parents

"Vilebloom use Stun Spore" said Jessiebell

"Gyardos use Flamethrower to stop that weed" countered James

"Arbock Glare" commanded Jessie calmly "Then use Wrap"

"Taste my Thunderbolt!" cried Meowth as he unleashed a torrent of electricity at the opposing pokemon, mainly his evolutions due to his feelings towards them

After about ten minutes of intense battling Jessie and James came out on top, much to James' parents shock, Jessiebell was beyond pissed and tried to attack Jessie wildly with murder in her eyes

Ash easily and calmly stopped he mid jump with a psychic hold and said "Now, now that is no way for a high class lady to behave, I guess I am going to have to send you to a therapist, in a loony-bin somewhere far far away"

"Why? there is nothing wrong with me!" growled Jessiebell

"Not yet" said Ash as he warped Jessiebell away, then added "and now you do"

"What did you do?" asked Misty who was surprised at what Ash had said and done

"Simple, I made her go crazy, it actually wasn't hard as she was already incredibly close to instability" replied Ash with a shrug

"You can do that?" asked Misty in alarm

"Duh, I am psychic after all, it's just not something I want to do to most people, but for her I made an exception" replied Ash

With little help from Ash, James was able to get his parents to leave him alone and let him live his life the way he wanted and still have some access to his family's fortune. Jessie, James and Meowth all agreed to only use the money for food and supplies not for any schemes they might have in the future

-Three Days Latter-

While Ash and the group were heading down a road they see a sign that says that a farfetch'd is around

"Huh, well I already have one" said Tomo with a small shrug "So I don't have to worry about finding another one"

"Yeah, but we should look into this in case something is up" wisely advised Ash

Just then a farfetch'd appears from under a bush

"Look there it is" said Misty in slight confusion and surprise

"Yeah, but it looks way weaker than Tomo's" said Brock as he looked at it

"True, but any pokemon can become strong with good training" said Ash

Just then a boy ran by bumping into Misty, as he went to run off Ash quickly caught him in a psychic hold and said "Nice try, but don't attempt the old switchroo with a psychic, or their friends"

Suddenly a smoke bomb goes off causing Ash to lose his focus, which let the boy get away from the group. An Officer Jenny arrives shortly after asking if they have seen the boy

"Yes officer we did see him, he tried to steal Misty's bag, I almost had him if it wasn't for that smoke bomb" explained Ash

"Darn it, I've been after him for weeks, I've had numerous reports of trainers having their bags stolen by him" said Officer Jenny "And most of them had their pokemon inside of them, so it makes things even worse"

-Back with the boy-

"Man that was close" panted the boy who was glad he was able to get away from that psychic

"We warned you about the psychic, but you didn't listen" scolded Jessie in a stern tone

"Next time pay attention, if you want to be one of us you have to learn to listen to instructions and any warnings you are given" added James

"Alright, alright, give me a break!" cried the boy as he put his hands up in surrender

"Well you've been doing fine so far, but in order for you to become a junior member of Team Rocket you need to openly steal a trainer's pokemon and successfully escape back to us" said Jessie

"Okay do you have anyone in mind?" asked the boy

"It doesn't matter Keita, just openly steal someone's pokemon without getting caught and your in" answered James "It could even be other members of Team Rocket, just not us as we're the ones giving you your entrance exam"

Back with the group who are resting at a pokemon center, well except who Ash is working with Nurse Joy at the moment

"My Ash sure loves helping pokemon" said Misty who still couldn't comprehend just how far Ash will go to help both people and pokemon "Willing to sacrifice training and time to help make other people's pokemon better is so admirable"

"Well this is Ash we are talking about here, he's an Aura Guardian first off, so he helps out anyways, this is just one more way for him to help" replied Brock

"I just wish that he had more time to for me" said Tomo sadly

"Hey Ash spends more time with you than either of us so don't feel too bad" assured Misty

"You know what, you're right" replied Tomo who perked up a bit

After a few hours Ash was finished helping out and the group headed out. What they didn't know was that Casidy and Butch had planed an ambush for them

"Now Keita, we know that you want revenge against those brats that almost caught you, but to do so we'll fake a battle and when those brats show up to help, you turn on them and help us take them down" instructed Casidy

Keita just nodded, he knew that Casidy and Butch have had a really bad string of luck from Jessie and James, so he thought to hummer them and steal Casidy's newest catch

While the group were walking they saw that the kid from before was "fighting off" Casidy and Butch with a farfetch'd and a voltorb When the group arrived to stop them the three of them turned on the group reveling that the kid was going to help Casidy and Butch steal their pokemon as revenge

A battle quickly ensued, but just as Casidy was going to send out her new pokemon Keita tackled her to the ground and ran off with the pokeball

"Get back here you traitor!" yelled Casidy angerly

"No way! You loser!" yelled Keita back as he disappeared into the trees

"Grrrr that Keita is soo going to get it when I get my hands on him" growled Casidy darkly

"Not before you go back to jail." said Ash as his pokemon took out their last pokemon. Casidy and Butch were quickly put behind bars again, and this time their boss wasn't having them bailed out like last time as they had no vital information on any of Team Rocket's plans

Team Rocket HQ with Jessie, James and Keita

"Well done Keita, you have proven yourself a valuable member of Team Rocket, so here is your uniform" congratulated Jessie and she handed over a rocket grunt outfit

"Thank you, you have been excellent teachers for me" thanked Keita

"Yes they have vastly improved lately and I am very impressed, and I'm a man who is very hard to impress" said Giovanni as he entered the room "And as your first assignment I want you to work with Jessie and James on capturing pokemon swarms for now"

"Thank you sir" said Keita with a bow

Jessie and James also bowed and then followed Giovanni after he gestured for them to

"Tell me what is the report on the Aura Guardian?" asked Giovanni

"The boy has grown in power and has even found another one and is currently training him, also in part of the accident that Casidy and Butch caused he has become a full fledged pokemon doctor, so it would be insanely hard to get rid of him now" reported James "Not that it was already hard due to him being a member of the Ketchem family"

"Mmmm, and he is taking the gym challenge so I will get face him in battle someday soon" mused Giovonni "I will be able to see just how strong he trully is then. I await that day"

Giovonni then proceeded to laugh evilly as he walked to his office

"Well lets go pick up our newest member and head out" said Jessie as she turned around

"Yes lets" agreed James

"Lets make sure not to disappoint the Boss either" added Meowth

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

!Means Alola Form!

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere (Learning)

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane(learning), Hidden Power- Fighting

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat

Charzard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy

Magikarp (F)- Tackle, Flail, Splash, Bounce, Water Gun

^Magnemite^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash,

!Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning)

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut

Omanyte (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap

Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

Poliwag- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhyhorn* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush

 **Tomo-**

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide

Farfetch'd* (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Doduo (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace

^Magickarp^(M)- Tackle, Splash

Team Rocket's Pokemon-

 **Jessie-**

Arbock (M)- Thunder Fang, Poison Fang, Bite, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Glare, Warp, Coil, Poison Sting, Crunch, Sludge Bomb, Toxic

Primeape* (M)- Rage, Thrash, Leer, Drain Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Mach Punch, Low Kick, Low Sweep

Electabuzz (M)- Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Leer, Fire Punch, Spark, Charge, Drain Punch, Protect

Pinsir (M)- Vicegrip, Focus Punch, Bind, Bulk Up, Thrash, Harden

 **James-**

Ponyta (M)- Ember, Quick Attack, Fire Spin, Double Kick, Bounce, Flame Charge, Agility

Weezing (M)- Smokescreen, Sludge, Sludge Bomb, Flamethrower, Tackle, Psybeam, Rollout, Gyro Ball, Explosion, Protect

Gyarados* (M)- Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Hyper Beam, Aqua Tail, Waterfall, Leer, Dragon Rage, Dragonbreath, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower

Golbat (M)- Bite, Poison Fang, Wing Attack, Leach Life, Confuse Ray, Supersonic, Sludge Bomb, Haze

 **Keita-**

Farfetch'd (M)- Cut, Leer, Slash, Air Slash

Voltorb- Thunderwave, Thundershock, Spark, Gyro Ball, Rollout, Charge

Kadabra (M)- Confusion, Teleaport, Thunderwave, Charge Beam, Flash

Meowth (M)- Thunderbolt, Screech, Pay Day, Furry Swipes, Bite, Swift, Iron Tail, Scratch, Slash, Leer


	19. Chapter 19 (Redone)

**Chapter 19**

 **An Eggciting Moment and some Secrets Reviled**

-Next Day-

Ash and the group are staying at a pokemon center that Ash had to take over as the resident Nurse Joy had fallen sick and her replacement wouldn't arrive for two more days

"Guys you know you can keep going, I can catch up when the replacement arrives" said Ash to his friends

"It's fine Ash, plus we could take this time to do some one on one training with our pokemon" countered Brock

"Yeah, and with the large river nearby I could help your magikarp evolve at last" added Misty

"Alright, alright you guys go train while I work" consented Ash

"Hey, look at the bright side, your getting paid for this now" said Misty before they left

Ash just rolled his eyes, and knew that with Princess Day coming up she was going to be a handful

Misty, Brock and Tomo all went to the large river, with Brock and Misty training the pokemon, while Tomo worked on controlling his aura

"I still can't get over how Ash is a doctor now, and on top of all the things he already does, I wounder how he manages it" pondered Misty as she watched over Ash's pokemon train on their own

"He told me once that it can be a bit overwhelming at times, but he doesn't have the heart to stop, he just makes sure to try to keep things as balanced as he can" answered Brock

"Wow, and his pokemon follow his lead as best they can, I have never meet a trainer who takes such wonderful care of their pokemon since becoming a gym leader" said Misty

"I can think of a few others who I could compare Ash to" said Brock

"Who?" asked Misty

"Well the elite fours, as well as the various frontier brains for one" answered Brock "But I could even say Ash in a few years could even be more of a match for the champions and legendary Dex Holders"

"Really, the Dex Holders, but they're all master ranked trainers" said Misty in shock

"Who are the Dex Holders?" asked Tomo who was puzzled

"The Dex Holders are among the most powerful trainers alive today, they were the ones who helped catalog the information that the pokedex gives to trainers, some of the more noted ones are Red, Gary's uncle Blue, Gold, Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, and Silver" explained Brock who had a look of pride in his eyes

"Wait Gary's uncle is one?" asked a shocked Tomo

"Yeah, Gary hopes to reach his level someday, but he needs to drop his ego first" answered Misty

"What do they do now a days?" asked Tomo

"Well Red is the strongest, but also is the lest likely to appear in a public event and is hardly seen, and the rest show up time to time, but only the pokemon league knows what they are doing more than anyone else" thoughtfully responded Brock

"Don't go singing my praises yet Brock, I haven't gone up against any of them and all of them keep their training methods secret for the most part" said Ash has he came over, having heard his friends talking from inside "Not to mention they are master ranked trainers for a reason"

"Why are you here? I thought you had work to do" asked Misty

"I'm on break right now, and there aren't any emergencies right now" explained Ash

While the group were having lunch two people came over offering pokemon eggs, Ash however could tell that the eggs were fake and that the two people were really Casidy and Butch

"No thanks, we have our own eggs to take care of, plus most people don't go out of their way to sell pokemon eggs, they have them at breeding centers" replied Brock

"Plus I know you three are fakes, Team Rocket" declared Ash

Casidy and Butch growled at being found out, so they threw sticky bombs and trapped the gang in thick webbing as well as most of their pokemon

"Ha! Now we'll be taking your eggs and your pokemon." laughed Casidy as she went to grab the eggs

Ash and Tomo's magikarps who had dove underwater to avoid getting caught now were very mad and began to glow brightly

"Uh Casidy, what is that glow?" asked a worried Butch

"I don't know." was Casidy's reply

Just then two angry gyaradoses emerged from the river and glared hard at Team Rocket. The two grunts gulped and quickly tried to run, but not before being sent flying by a combo Hyper Beam. Ash then broke the webbing with a powerful psychic pulse and thanked the two gyaradoses "Thanks for getting rid of those creeps, they could have gotten away before I could gather enough psychic energy to break the webs"

The two pokemon were very pleased with themselves and were happy to have finally evolved

Just then the two eggs began to glow

"Ash our eggs are hatching!" cried Misty with joy

"Quick lets get them to the pokemon center" said Ash as he picked up the his egg and began to carefully run to the pokemon center

Soon after the group get to the area for egg hatching and waiting a few minutes the two eggs hatch into two togepis, with Misty's being surprisingly a shiny one

As Ash looked the newborn pokemon over he tells Misty happily. "Well our baby pokemon are very healthy and there isn't any wrong with them"

"I'm glad, so what gender are they?" replied Mitsy

"The same as us, mine's a boy and yours is a girl" answered Ash

"How can you tell?" asked Tomo. "I found out while giving them their check up" answered Ash

-Two Days Latter-

We find the group training with their pokemon when suddenly bulbasaur's bulb begins to glow

"Ash I think bulbasaur is close to evolving" mentioned Brock as Ash was checking over some medical notes

"Let me go speak to him real quick and see what's up" replied Ash

"Bulbasaur is it true, are you close to evolving?" asked Ash when he came over to his pokemon

'Yeah, but I'm not so sure about going through with it, and what's worse is that a festival is coming up for us bulbasaur's to evolve in a big gathering, and I'm afraid that some wild bulbasaurs are going to force me to go' answered Bulbasuar sadly

"Do you know when and/or where it is?" asked a concerned Ash

'Well it's called the Mysterious Garden, but the way to it changes every year, and the festival is very soon' answered Bulbasaur

"I have heard of the Mysterious Garden, very few people have seen it and they were all Aura Guardians from centuries ago" said Ash "I wonder if I'll get to see it"

'Maybe, but will you be upset if I chose not to evolve' pondered bulbasaur

"I don't care if you evolve this year or the next, you can evolve when you want to, not before then" Ash told bulbasaur

'Thanks, I just don't feel quite ready yet this year so I'll wait' thanked a happy and relived bulbasaur

Soon it was time for bulbasaur to go to the Mysterious Garden with Ash and Tomo, Misty and Brock decided to stay behind as only Aura Guardians have ever been there and most likely would be the only ones allowed to enter anyway

"Tomo, do you have the camera ready, I want to record this for my family and a few others" asked Ash as they headed out to the Mysterious Garden

"Yeah, I have it all ready to go" answered Tomo

The little group eventually reached a point were Ash noticed that a slight warping of the enviorment was happening as they walked further and further a head

"Mmm, I think a celebi is responsible for the reason only Aura Guardians have ever seen the garden" thought Ash out loud

"Celebi? Who's that pokemon?" asked Tomo

"Celebi are the protectors of the forests and have the power to travel through time" answered Ash

"So they're legendary pokemon." concluded Tomo

"Close, they are classified as mythical pokemon, the rarest class of pokemon, though they are seen more often than the other mythical pokemon like mew or manaphy" corrected Ash

'Shush, we're here' said bulbasaur

Ash and Tomo looked a head and saw a large number of bulbasaurs in a field that had one single huge oak tree in the center. Ash's bulbasaur went a head to join the other bulbasauars, but stayed in the back of the gathering

All the bulbasaurs began to sing and chant in a way that Ash could barely make out and Tomo completely unable to

"Ash, what are they saying?" whispered Tomo

"Not entirely sure, I myself am having a hard time understanding them" whispered back Ash

'They are calling on the legendary grass types to lend them strength to evolve' explained Pikachu 'Some pokemon do this from all over the world, but is kept secret from everyone, but those trusted enough to know'

"Wow, so bulbasaur trusts me and Tomo enough to let us see" said Ash in awe

'No. The decision is up the the legendary pantheon pokemon who proceed over these things' explained Pikachu

"Why are you telling me this now?" asked Ash "You've never mentioned anything like this before"

'Simple, Aura Guardians and some other special people are allowed to know our hidden secrets' filled in Lucario 'We can't let just anyone in on these things, it would led to disaster'

'Plus it never came up before' added Pikachu

"Well, I am honored to be allowed to see and know this" thanked Ash with a nod

"Did something bad happen before?" asked Tomo

'Shh, it's starting' whispered Lucario as a large portal began to from on the large tree, from out of stepped forth a large and powerful mega venasaur

'That is one of the elders of this region, the other three are the final evolutions of the starter pokemon of this region permanently in their mega form due to their immense power' explained Lucario

'And they demand great respect from others' added Pikachu

The large venasaur calls out 'Now is the time for you all to ascend to the next faze of your lives. Now Evolve!'

'Evolve!' cried all the bulbasuars except Ash's who remained quite

As the bulbasaurs cried out they began to glow and change, evolving into ivysaur. The large venasuar noticed Ash's bulbasaur had not evolved and demanded 'What is this? Why have you not evolved?' all the ivysaurs turned and leered at Ash's bulbasuar who just ignored them and replied

'My trainer and friend, who also happens to be a powerful Aura Guardian asked me if I wished to evolve this year when I told him about this ceremony, I told him that I wasn't yet ready to evolve yet, but I wanted him to at least see this as no Aura Guardians have witnessed this in thousands of years' explained Ash's bulbasaur

'Preposterous! There hasn't been a true Aura Guardian in years!' exclaimed the venasaur

Ash then came out of hiding and stormed towards the mega and yelled angerly "You dare call my bulbasaur a liar!? I can assure you that I am indeed an Aura Guardian, I am even training another guardian that I found on my journey"

All the pokemon were stunned that two humans had seen their sacred gathering and that he claimed to be a Aura Guardian

'It is true you doubters, this young man's destiny is vital to the future of this world and all those who live on it' said a wise, powerful and ancient voice in a stern tone

'Forgive me it has been a long time since the last human stepped foot here, so I was weary of him' apologized the venasaur

'It is quite alright, just know that the prophecy that our creator himself declared will be fulfilled soon' replied the voice

Everyone but the venasaur were puzzled by what the voice had said

"Prophecy that the creator declared? which one was that?" wondered Ash "There are a lot of prophecies that have yet to be fulfilled with unknown origins"

'You may see someday child, I wish you luck on your journey and hope to see your bulbasaur when he is ready.' said the venasaur as it turned and went back into the tree

When Ash returned to his friends he told them about the bulbasaurs evolving, but kept most of the details hidden from them, as did Tomo

"Wow, that sounds amazing, you two are so lucky to have been able to see that" said Misty with a hint of jealousy

"Yeah and as it changes location every year no one can find it" said Ash

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

!Means Alola Form!

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw

Charzard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse (Learning)

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse (Learning)

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy

Gyarados* (F)- Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake

^Magnemite^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash,

!Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning), Hypnosis

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball (Learning)

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut

Omanyte (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap

Oddish (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

Poliwag- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhyhorn* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush

 **Tomo-**

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide

Farfetch'd* (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Doduo (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen


	20. Chapter 20 (Redone)

**Chapter 20**

 **Princess Day and Children's Day**

 **Note: Let me clear some things up, 1. there were no legendaries present at the Mysterious Garden, it was pikachu and lucario who told Ash and Tomo those insights, as well as the voice of one legendery. 2. Brock will get his chansey when he gets it in the anime, not before. 3. I have explained why Ash has a thing for wearing latex. And from a P.M. I got, there are dark aura users, but that type of stuff isn't till later on in the story, and as for Ash borrowing his pokemon's aura, I have something even better in store that has been revealed in a latter chapter. Also levels do not exist in this story or any other pokemon fanfictions I might do, it's too restrictive for my tastes**

-Two Days Later-

Brock and Tomo are groaning under the heavy shopping that they were carrying while Ash was catering to Misty's needs, as today was Princess Day and Ash wanted Misty to enjoy herself

"Why do we have to carry the shopping? And you just pamper Misty?" groaned Brock

Ash and Misty glared at him

"Simple, Aura Guardians tended to royalty in the past, and it's good endurance training for Tomo" replied Ash

Misty just chuckled at Brock's cries of despair and Tomo's groaning, and thought herself "Ash is such a nice young man, and I might go out with him someday, but I think Ash has someone else he likes more than me, so I guess I'll let him be on that"

Ash who had heard her thoughts smiled a bit and thought of the two girls he crushed on

"Hey look at this" said Tomo

"Cool there is a female only tournament going on for Queen of the Princess, and it says you need four pokemon to enter" read Ash when he looked at the poster

"I am so entering and winning" declared Misty

In a different part of town both Jessie and Casidy declared the same thing

"Jessie I know you can win, you've been training really hard for this" said James, who was grateful that Jessie hadn't gone completely overboard on the shopping

"Indeed, and I'm going to use my newest capture as well" confirmed Jessie

"Hahahahah! With this plan I'm sure to win!" cried Casidy, who unlike Jessie was going to cheat and had gone completely overboard with her shopping

Keita at this time had been given orders to go and steal pokemon from the nearby areas and report back at the end of the day

So the three groups went to sign up, Ash offered to be the on staff medic to the officials' surprise and joy

"Okay folks the first round is a beauty pageant, then it is on to the battle rounds" said the announcer

Jessie and Misty went out in lovely kimono robes, while Casidy had gone out in a overly flashy red ball gown. All three of them passed to the battle rounds

The three hopeful woman tried their best to win, with Jessie and Casidy facing off in the semi finals, while Misty had made it to the finals already

"Hahahaha, now I get to show you just how good I really am!" chuckled Casidy arrogantly

"Just be quite and battle" said Jessie

Casidy sent out a raticate and Jessie sent out her Primeape, lets just say it wasn't much of a contest

"Grrr, GO steelix!" yelled Casidy

Jessie's primape had a harder time dealing with the steelix, but was able to tie with it, knocking both of them out

"Gah! Go magmar!" cried Casidy

"Arbock I need you." said Jessie

Again the pokemon knocked each other out, but Jessie had noticed that Casidy was cheating, by using Team Rocket tech to enhance her pokemon's strength, and knew exactly how to counter it

"Gah! Golem take her out!" yelled Casidy who was really starting to lose her cool

"Gyarados please help me out" said Jessie who had borrowed James' pokemon for the tournament

Gyarados had little difficulty taking out the rock/ground type

"Grrrah! Go Alakazam!" yelled a absolutely fuming Casidy. Jessie had to use some more elaborate tricks but she still won over Casidy

"Noooo! How is it that you've gotten so much better than me? I was the one rubbing your face into the ground with how much better I was!" yelled Casidy

"Simple deary, me and James realized that we needed to train way harder than we used to to become stronger" answered Jessie "and we don't use underhanded tactics in pokemon battles either"

Security had to drag Casidy away as she had become incredibly violent and was swearing the entire time. James was glad that Jessie's temper wasn't that bad to begin with and had tempered out from all their training

Soon after it was time for Misty and Jessie to face off in the finals

"Let us have a fair and honorable fight, alright" offered Jessie who was being cordial

"Agreed" replied Misty with a nod

Jessie started with her electabuzz, while Misty sent out her oddish. After an exchange of attacks and oddish taking a beating, oddish began to glow and evolved into a gloom who then used its new move solarbeam to win

"Way to go gloom!" praised Misty

"Well now, you'll face Rapidash" said Jessie as she sent out the pokemon she named

Misty's gloom put up a good fight, but was burned to a crisp "Alright go Starmie." said Misty as she sent out her star pokemon

"Sunny Day then Megahorn" commanded Jessie

"Quick use Power Gem" countered Misty

Even though rapidash was hit hard it still managed to land a solid blow on starmie knocking it out in one hit

"Man, her pokemon are far stronger than I thought, I might actually lose" thought Misty with worry

"Twerp, I've been training very hard for this, so I really doubt you can win" said Jessie when she noticed Misty's worried face

"I'm still going to win, go jiggilypuff use sing" said Misty

"Stop that with Fire Blast" countered Jessie

As jiggilypuff began to sing it was hit by a large symbol of fire sending it out of the battle arena and knocking it out

Misty realized that rapidash probably knew solarbeam as well, and since sunny Day was still active, it would weaken her other pokemon while her opponent had all of the advantages, so to avoid further harm to her pokemon, she forfeited

"Man what a tough break for Misty" said Ash

"And we are going to have to deal with their stronger pokemon at some point too" said Brock grimly

"Aye" agreed Ash and Tomo with a nod

Jessie was a good sport and shook hands with Misty and told her she did a good job. Jessie won the princess doll set and got her picture taken with a famous female movie star, making Jessie ecstatic for the rest of the day

"Well better luck next time huh" said Misty as she came over

"Yeah well, lets move on and get your pokemon to the pokemon center so I can heal them" said Ash

After dark Keita met up with Jessie and James to report on how well he did

"Okay kid how'd you do?" asked James

"I was able to swipe ten pokemon from people's back yard, after using a tranquilizer first like you said, then I captured a swarm of beedrills" reported Keita with a salute

"Well done, you can keep one of the beedrill as a reward and payment for a job well done" said Jessie

"Thank you" was all Keita said, though he wanted more than just a pokemon for his work

-Three Days Later-

"Yeah! It's Kid's Day at last!" cried Tomo when the group arrived in a small town, that had banners up showing that it was indeed Kid's Day

"Yeah I enjoyed Kids Day every year as I got ready for my journey" agreed Ash

"But let me guess you weren't able to after you had started your studies" said Misty rudely

Ash whacked her on the head and angerly told her "No Misty I had Kid's Day off from my many studies. I didn't spend every waking moment or day learning new things you know!"

"Sorry I just assumed" apologized Misty

Ash took a deep breath and said "Look Misty, while I was studying I didn't get much time to enjoy myself as a child, and a I cherished every moment I got, so please be more considerate to others feelings on their life choices in the future"

"Excuse me" asked a woman who came up to the group "Could you help me? I had asked some trainers to come by my school but they had to cancel at the last minute and my kids are expecting to see some trainers today"

"No problem, your kids are in for a real treat" happily replied Ash "They aren't going to just see some ordinary trainers, they will get to meet two gym leaders and two Aura Guardians"

"Oh my, my kids will love that!" exclaimed the shocked school teacher "Please follow me to the school then"

The group followed the young teacher to her school house, were they see all the children playing in the playground. When the teacher introduced the group all the kids are ecstatic about meeting such important people

The group sends out their pokemon who aren't out already and let the children play with them, but not before warning them about not being too rough with their pokemon or they might get hurt. All the children are enjoying playing with the pokemon, but one boy is off to the side alone so Ash goes over and sees what is the matter

"Excuse me, what seems to be the problem?" asks Ash with concern

"Oh, nothing it's just a shame that you guys don't have a meowth" answered the boy sadly

"Why?" asked Ash

"Well a meowth saved me from a large beedrill while I was out in the woods and I hope to see it again" answered the boy

Some of the other children came over and began to tease the boy as they didn't believe him, Tomo then came over and said "Hey I can sense that he's not lying, so leave him alone"

"I can tell he is telling the truth as well, so stop being mean to him about it" added Ash

The children apologized to the boy who's name was Timmy. Just then a van pulled up and out came Team Rocket dressed as magicians

"Oh good the magic act has made it" the teacher happily told the class

Ash knew it was really Jessie and James, but was surprised to sense Keita with them

"Guys be on guard I sense trouble brewing" telepathed Ash to his friends and pokemon

Jessie and James introduced themselves under false names and preformed a very good magic show, nothing too fancy but wowed the children anyway. Timmy was really happy to see a meowth with the magicians

After the performance the teacher paid Team Rocket who then took their leave. As it was the end of the school day the group decided to follow Team Rocket and see what they were up to, after saying their goodbyes to the children. Jessie and James were fairly proud of themselves as they had made some children happy, as they weren't very happy as children

"I still don't get why we didn't try to take those jerk's pokemon!" exclaimed Keita with frustration

"Kid, the lead twerp knew who we were, plus earning some extra cash here and there is okay" explained James who was a bit annoyed by Keita's behavior

"And besides the authorities would have shown up rather quickly had we made any attempts to swipe their pokemon." added Jessie

"Yeah, it wouldn't do for our image if we got caught now" Meowth put in

The group by this point had caught up to Team Rocket, who hadn't done anything wrong yet, but Keita had seen them and alerted the other three causing them to get into a defensive position

"Ha! I knew you'd follow us, so now we fight." declared Keita who sent out his pokemon

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight your going to get" said Ash as him and his friends sent out their pokemon, causing Jessie and James to send out their pokemon in response

After a half hour Team Rocket was beaten and sent flying away

"Man, that was tough" said Ash with a heavy sigh

"I know, they are far stronger than those other two we keep running into" agreed Brock

The others nodded in agreement

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

!Means Alola Form!

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw

Charzard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse (Learning)

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse (Learning)

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy

Gyarados* (F)- Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake

^Magnemite^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash,

!Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning), Hypnosis

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball (Learning)

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut

Omanyte (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

Poliwag- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhyhorn* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush

 **Tomo-**

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Doduo (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen


	21. Chapter 21 (Redone)

**Chapter 21**

 **More Misadventures**

 **Note: People requested it and so I shall give it, another dream sequence with Mewtwo. I also have an explanation for something as well. Also sorry for forgetting to add new pokemon right away, I get so focused on the story I forget to update the listings. Feel free to remind me of missed listing updates and I will fix it in the next chapter I work on**

-Two Days Latter-

Ash was again sharing his dream with Mewtwo and the other clones, but something was wrong, most of the clones had become very weak

"Ash, you have seen our mindscapes, but we have never been to yours, why?" asked Mewtwo

"Well, I have never actually been there and I don't know how to reach it" answered Ash

"But your psychic, how could you not know what your mindscape is like?" asked Mewtwo in confusion

"Just because I'm psychic doesn't mean I am able to go into my own mindscape, I would need help from another psychic to help me get to it the first time" answered Ash

"Then let me help led us to it" offered Mewtwo as he reached out to Ash's mind

Ash felt the probing and allowed Mewtwo to take everyone in

Soon everyone was in Ash's mindscape and were amazed at how expansive it was and how much raw power there was. Ash's mind held vast plains that had numerous rivers of pure aura flowing through across them, auroras of raw psychic energy glowed in the sky above and there were lush forests and mountains as far as the eye could see, there was even a vast ocean of aura with three islands just off the coast in the distance

"Wow, do you know what any of this means?" asked Ambertwo

"Hmmm, from what I have read about mindscaps, this shows just how much power I hold, but I can sense that a lot of it is blocked by something, as well as how I dream of a peaceful world someday" explained Ash as he looked around his own mind

"But what is that?" asked Mewtwo who was pointing to a large sealed door that had numerous runes from all over the world on it, but most the prominent was a large symbol that looked a lot like the golden ring of Arceus

"That, that leads to the Hall of Origin, the divine home of the Alpha Pokemon Arceus, but why is there a doorway within my mindscape?" stuttered Ash in response

"I sense a immense power from behind that door, along with some of of yours as well" said Mewtwo

"I do two, but why?" pondered Ash

Just then Squirtletwo came over and told Ash that he found an alter by the sea that faces the three islands, so the group went over and found that indeed there was a shrine

Ash saw a stone tablet and decided to read the words that were upon it "Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O chosen one, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea" as Ash read the words three bright lights came from the islands of orange, yellow and icy blue and the pillars surrounding the tablet began to glow softly

"But what does it mean?" asked Mewtwo in confusion

"I think that this was that prophecy that the voice had mentioned, but if it's here, then it must mean that, I am the chosen one of the prophecy" replied Ash who was thoroughly puzzled however "But why me? I know I'm from a family that has been around far longer than any other and we have very strong connections to the legendary pokemon, but still"

"Who knows" said Mewtwo "But I'm sure you'll figure it out at some point"

When the group returned to their shared dreamscape the clones had become incredibly weak and began to fade, except Mewtwo

"Ash what are we going to do? Can you save them?" asked Mewtwo with worry

"Not really, but you could absorb the pokemon clones psyche and possibly create them new bodies at a latter time, but for Amber she needs to tell her father that she can't hold on anymore and he needs to let her move on" answered Ash

So Mewtwo saved his fellow clones' minds while their bodies gave out, with plans to revive them at a latter date

As for Amber, she spoke out to her father and the other scientists "Father, I'm sorry, but I can't hold on anymore, what little life energy I had left to remain here for you is almost gone. The Aura Guardian that has been visiting all of us within our minds told me to let you know that I love you, but you need to let me move on. I can't come back, I tried to for you father, but no longer, so please go back to mother and make things right with her, I will speak to her as well and tell her this as well"

Dr. Fuji was shocked that his daughter was actually speaking to him, but was saddened that she was leaving him for good this time

"You are right my love, I was a fool, but what of the others? What will become of them?" asked a saddened Dr. Fuji

"The Aura Guardian had found a way for Mewtwo to revive them at a later time" answered Amber

"But Amber, how could an Aura Guardian reach you? We've been picking up intense psychic waves, not aura" asked Dr. Fuji

"My time is near, all I can say is that he holds far more power within him than any mortal can hope to replicate. Goodbye father I love you" said Amber as the ball of light that was her physical form faded away

"What now?" asked a scientist

Dr. Fuji who was crying answered "We continue our agreement with Team Rocket, then, after that we go our separate ways and move on with our lives"

-Next Morning-

After everyone woke up and ate breakfast they continued on their way to Cinnabar Island. While walking along an armed thief came rushing out from the bushes, Ash quickly dispatched him with a powerful psychic grip

"Gah! Let me go!" cried the thief as he struggled to get out of Ash's powerful telekinetic grip

"Thanks for stopping him" thanked an Officer Jenny who came running up from the same direction the thief came from

"No problem" replied Ash happily "Glad to be of service"

Officer Jenny then handcuffed the man and properly thanked Ash for his help, then she noticed Tomo's growlith glaring at her "Say were did you get your growlith? It looks like one of the ones I trained a while back"

"Oh, Ranger Jenny who raised me let me have him" explained Tomo

"Oh, then you must be Tomo and your new older brother Ash" said Jenny as she recognized the two brothers "I heard that you recently became a full fledged doctor, which I must say that is quite a feat. So do you mind coming to the training facility to give our growliths in training a check up?" asked the Officer

"Sure why not" shrugged Ash "It would be nice to see where the police pokemon are trained"

Officer Jenny brought the group to the regional International Police Pokemon Training Facility. The group saw all kinds of pokemon being trained for all sorts of missions

"Wow, there are a lot of pokemon here." said Brock in awe

"This is the second largest training facility we have, the only other one that is bigger is the one at headquarters" explained Jenny as she led them inside the main building

"Now let me show you to where the growlith are waiting for their check up" said Officer Jenny

The group were led to a room where ten growliths were laying about

"Alright, here they are, I can trust you to do a good job right?" said Jenny, to which Ash nodded yes

"Okay guys, your going to half to wait outside, can't have you getting in the way" Ash told his friends

"You guys can watch me train the pokemon in the meantime" offered Jenny

So Brock, Misty and Tomo went with Officer Jenny to see the police pokemon be trained while Ash tended to the pokemon

While Ash was busy giving each growlith their full psychicals and shots, the others were outside watching Officer Jenny train some lillipups, herdiers, poochyenas and some snubbulls

"Wow look at all the canine pokemon" said Brock in amazement with how many different kinds of pokemon there were

Tomo's growlith looked like it didn't have any interest in the training at all

"Hey, what's the matter?" Tomo asked his pokemon when he noticed

Growlith just grunted and looked away

"Come on what's the matter?" prodded Tomo

One of the instructors noticed and came over and explained that Tomo's growlith was rather stubborn and had only listened to Ranger Jenny's orders, and was surprised that it was with someone else. Tomo told the man that he was raised by Ranger Jenny after his birth parents died in a helicopter crash, now he is happily part of the Ketchem family

"Ah, well sorry for your loss, but at least it turned out alright." said the instructor

"Yep, and my big brother Ash is currently looking over the growliths." said Tomo happily

"So the story of a ten year old becoming a pokemon doctor was true?" said in the man in surprise "Man that's some accomplishment at such a young age"

After Ash was done giving the growliths their check ups he told Officer Jenny that one of them was currently in heat and needed to be detained and away from any males for a few days until her heat passes, as a precaution so nothing happens. Unless she wants the growlith to have offspring that is

"Oh my, how did you know one of them was in heat?" asked Officer Jenny who was completely surprised by the news

"That is confidential, just know she has been taken care of for now, but she'll need to be separated from all males until it has passed" answered Ash

"Alright." replied Jenny

Misty wondered what Ash did to find out the growlith was in heat and how he helped the her today, but couldn't be possibly done latter when he was gone, so she asked him after the group left "Ash, what did you do to the growlith to help with her heat today, but can't be done without you being around?"

Ash just looked at her and said "Like I told Officer Jenny, that's confidential, just know I didn't break any laws to help her with her heat"

Brock who had been listening got a pretty good idea of what Ash had done, as some breeders did it as well, and when he asked Ash about it after everyone else had gone to sleep

Ash responded with a sigh "Yeah, you're right, I do pleasure the pokemon to help them with their heat, it's also why I enjoy wearing latex so much. It was that darn latias that a Nurse Joy has, she had gone into heat when I was only seven and the class I was in as extra credit had to find the best way to help her through her heat, in complete privacy until the latias said otherwise. Because of my aura and psychic powers I was able to, stimulate her really, really well when it was my turn to try. So much so that I wound up being chosen to help her, it got to the point to were I had to wear a full latex suit and put my whole arm inside her to make her, well have an organism and she would go everywhere coating me entirely due to my small size, and I was unable to remove my arm for a while after she was done. Luckily her heat passed before things got real crazy, but the damage had been done, I wound up wearing latex so much and it would cling to me so nicely when I had my arm in her, that it stimulates me a bit now"

Brock was surprised at how Ash just opened up like that and was shocked to learn that Ash almost preformed pokefelliea when he was just seven

"So, what happens now when you wear latex?" asked Brock

"Nothing much, but when I go off just by myself, I, uh, take care of things" blushed Ash

Brock got the message, Ash goes masturbating in latex alone

"So if one of your poekmon went into heat you'd do the same thing?" asked Brock

"Yeah I would, how I do it is different depending on their size however" admitted Ash

"Sorry for bringing it up, I just figured that's what you did as I read certain breeders do it also" apologized Brock

"I know I read that too and it's fairly frowned upon" said Ash

After a few awkward minutes Ash admitted "Brock, you should know that one of my crushes happens to be a pokemon, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about me, and no it isn't the latias I was talking about"

Brock was a little surprised that Ash had confessed something like that "Don't worry Ash I wont tell anyone, I promise"

Ash was grateful that Brock was being so understanding and accepting, just like his mother and father who also knew why he had such a thing for latex

-Three Days Latter-

The group are enjoying lunch out in the woods when Ash notices that they are being photographed by the famous photographer Todd

"Hey guys it looks like Todd the photographer is taking pictures of us" Ash told the group who then heard a 'darn' as Todd stood up from the bush he was hiding in "I guess it is true what they say, you can not hide from Aura Guardians"

"True, only an highly skilled Aura Guardian can hide themselves from other aura users" confirmed Ash

"Can you do that?" asked Tomo

"Sort of, I can hide my emotions from others but not fully hide my aura and psychic signature yet" shrugged Ash

"Hey can we see the pictures?" asked Misty

"Not yet, they need to be processed properly first" answered Todd

"Why don't join us for lunch?" offered Brock

"Sure thanks." accepted Todd as he sent out his only pokemon, a shiny smeargle

"Neat you have a shiny pokemon" noted Misty "We have some as well"

"I noticed, your togepi is shiny as well" said Todd

"She isn't the only one, we have some other ones as well" said Brock

"You guys are lucky, I have only seen about three other ones in my entire career, not including my own or yours" said Todd

While the group was getting to know Todd, they were being watched by Cassidy and Butch who wanted Todd's shiny pokemon. Jessie,James and Keita were off catching pokemon swarms and stealing trainer's pokemon here and there

"Okay you know the plan?" asked Cassidy

"Of coarse, we go in as fans of Todd's work, then create a large explosion and nab as many pokemon as we can" answered Butch

Ash had picked up on their thoughts and quietly let the others know

Cassidy and Butch came over to the group in fairly poor disguises and tried to gush over Todd, but Ash just simply ripped their disguises off with his psychic powers

"Drat, well I guess we take your pokemon the hard way" growled Cassidy as she sent out her pokemon

"We will teach you to mess with our plans brat" yelled Butch as he to sent out his pokemon

They were beaten really easily and taken away by an Officer Jenny that Brock had called to come pick them up

"Man how do they keep getting out, I'm sure who ever is their boss is not happy with their failures" wondered Tomo aloud

"Agreed" said the others

The group offered Todd to join them for a while, to which Todd agreed

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

!Means Alola Form!

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw

Charzard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse (Learning)

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse (Learning)

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy

Gyarados* (F)- Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake

^Magnemite^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash,

!Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning), Hypnosis

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball (Learning)

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut

Omanyte (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

Poliwag- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhyhorn* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush

 **Tomo-**

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Doduo (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen

 **Note: Next is the Ultimate Test episode and Breeding Center Secret. Oh My Gosh I am almost done with the first season of the Pokemon anime, you people have been so helpful with advise and ideas, I can't thank you enough. My plan is to go through the episodes of the anime that I feel are worth keeping on, while filling in the time the others take with training, or just skipping them entirely. On a side note I was going to wait till much later to explain why Ash has his fetish with latex, and that reason plays into something big way latter in the story**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **A Ultimate Test of Knowledge, and exposing the Rocket Breeding Center**

 **Note: I have been noticing that my chapters have been getting a bit longer than the ones before, but that's probably from me having interesting things happening lately**

 **;)**

-Three Days Latter-

The group are heading to Cinnabar Island when Ash notices a flier for the Pokemon League admissions exam. "Hey look the exams to get a free pass to the Indigo League is happening today." Ash tells the others. "Are you going to enter?" asks Misty. "What? No... and even if I did I would still get the rest of the badges." replied Ash. "Why not? Are you afraid of showing off big brother?" asked Tomo. "It's not that, it's just that I feel that getting the exam badge from it is cheating." answered Ash. "Then why not just take the test and then get the rest of the badges anyway?" suggested Todd. Ash shrugged then submitted and agreed to take the stupid test.

So the group headed over to were the exams took place. But trouble was brewing as two rival teams of Team Rocket were also heading there, for similar reasons. James was going to enter the exam and be legit, while Jessie and Keita were going to steal the pokemon that the other trainers had to give to the facility in order to take part. Cassidy and Butch were going to go in with a bang and steal all the pokemon. Jessie, James and Keita were trying a new Team Rocket invention that blocked psychics from reading their minds.

When Ash and the group entered the building were the exams took place they were approached by one of the instructors who asked "Ah, are you here to take the exam?" "I guess, my friends think I should." shrugged Ash. "Oh, was their any reason who didn't want to?" asked the man. "Well for one I studied numerous fields of pokemon before starting my journey, and two I want to earn all the badges, not take a short cut." explained Ash as he crossed his arms. The man looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. "You wouldn't happen to Ash Ketchem, would you?" Ash smiled. "Why yes I am." "Then will you please do us the honer of taking part? It would prove helpful for us so we can improve standards for people to enter the Indigo League with out all the required badges." asked the man who was practically begging on his knees. It was quite a scene, Todd got some good pics. Ash decided to take part, and let them know how they could change things afterwords. Tomo wondered if he could take part to. "Why not, while you can't truly enter yet as you are to young, but it's a good learning experience to see what knowledge one lacks." agreed the instructor. As Misty and Brock were official gym leaders they were asked to help monitor the participants and watch for cheating, to which they agreed.

The first part of the test is a truth of false quiz. Ash and James fly threw is very easily with their large knowledge base, while Tomo does fairly well, as he grew up around many kinds of pokemon. The second part tests the ability to recognize pokemon. Again Ash and James wiz threw it and Tomo also does well, but Tomo begins to hear voices in his head and notices that they sound like the people around him.

Soon after a lunch break the third part of the test takes place, and it tests the trainer's adaptability, by having a thee on three battle with random pokemon. First up is James who has to use a arbock, a pikachu and a charzard against a team made up of a golem, ninetialls and a fearow. James does fairly well, but loses after taking out the ninetialls and fearow and almost betting golem. "Very good you seem to know your pokemon well." consoled the instructor. Jessie knew that James would have had a hard time with the golem, so she wasn't to upset. After a few other trainers it was Tomo's turn, he had to use a abra, a hitmonlee and a weepinbell ageist a Mr. Mime a sandslash and a voltorb. Tomo managed to actually win, with a fair share of trouble the battle. "My word, you are just a child but you show prodigy levels of skill." stammered the instructor. "That could have gone either way." Misty said to Brock who responded with. "I know, but remember Ash has been training him so of coarse Tomo is going to do well."

Ash was last to take the final test. Ash was given a team that had a polywraith, a porygon-z and a jolteon, and the instructor used a golem, a manchamp and a lapras. The battle was a spectacle for everyone who watched, as two highly skilled trainers duked it out with the pokemon they were using. In the end Ash came out on top, by a fare margin. "Ha! That was the best battle this place has ever had in a long time." said the instructor proudly.

The head instructor posted the list of how well everyone did overall. Ash was at the top, James was third and Tomo was fourth. Most of the others were fairly upset that they were bested by a seven year old who wasn't even a real trainer yet. While most of the other trainers were complaining Cassidy and Butch made their move and caused numerous smoke bombs to go off. Ash quickly removed the smoke, but was caught of guard by a restraining collar going around his throat and causing him to be unable to use his psychic powers and buckle over in terrible pain. "Ha! We knew you'd try to use your psychic powers, so we decided to put you out of commission." mocked Cassidy. As Ash was unable to do anything and his friends and everyone else had been caught in a thick web, Cassidy and Butch proceeded to start taking as many pokemon and valuables as they could take, then they went to take Ash with them as well. Tomo couldn't bear the thought of Team Rocket taking Ash, his only brother, and all the pokemon away let out a huge scream of agony and unleashed a massive aura and psychic pulse that knocked Cassiy and Butch away and freed everyone at once; Tomo however collapsed unconscious. Ash who was also freed from the collar ran over to Tomo to make sure he was alright, everyone came over to see if Tomo was okay as well, but kept their distance. As Ash checked Tomo over he found that he had just used a large amount of his aura and would be fine, but also found to his surprise that Tomo's mind showed signs of psychic energies beginning to form, not at his level, but enough to be utilized for things that psychic are known for. Ash told everyone that Tomo was fine, just tired. In the confusion that Cassidy and Butch had created Jessie, James and Keita had managed to escape with a large number of pokemon, not any of Ash's or Tomo's, that would have been a bad idea. "Ha! Those losers actually did something useful." mocked Keita. "Yes, but they caused the kid twerp to use psychic powers as well as the main twerp." said Jessie. "I bet spending so much time around him led to that." noted James. "Probably, stuff like that happens with us pokemon sometimes." agreed Meowth.

-Two Days Latter-

The group was heading threw a city were Ash picked up a psychic guide book for Tomo, who was still getting used to having psychic powers. "You alright Tomo?" asked Misty when she noticed Tomo spacing out. "Huh? Yeah I'm alright, it's just I didn't expect to gain psychic powers, and it scares me." said Tomo sadly. "It's alright Tomo, I was scared too when I started to master my psychic powers, and even my aura as well." comforted Ash. "Thanks big brother, I needed that." thanked Tomo who perked up a bit. As the group were having lunch, and Tomo trying to levitate a spoon on the large LED Screen bulletin board an was shown for a pokemon breeding center that claimed to make the pokemon that were left there to evolve at really fast rates. "I heard about that place, it's claims are mostly true, but they wont revile how they do it, plus the pokemon that come back seem much quieter than when they first went in." said Brock. "I wonder if something fishy is up." pondered Ash. "So let's check it out and see." said Misty.

Brock and Ash were right as the breeding center, that was suspiciously called the Rocket Breeding Center, and had a large red spaceship as the logo. It was really a front for Team Rocket, who would swap pokemon that were very powerful with weaker versions of them. They also used a special mixture to make the pokemon evolve faster. "Why are we here? And not out stealing pokemon?" asked a flustered Keita. Jessie who was moving some pokemon answered. "Because the Boss told us to take a shift here, and it's good practice for your disguises." "Alright, is there anything you need?" asked Keita. "Go fetch us some oran berries, we need them to keep the pokemon's strength up." answered James. "Alright, I'll go swipe some." said Keita. "No, pay for them, less attention that way." warned Jessie. "And if you see the twerps, do not engage." added James.

As Keita returned from his errand he saw Ash and the gang heading to the breeding center. "Sirs, we might have a problem." said Keita as he came in. "What is it?" asked a semi worried James. "I saw those jerks headed this way on my way back." answered Keita. Both Jessie and James knew that they had to remain calm, and let their boss know that he's probably going to lose the breeding operation due to Ash and his friends. Giovanni wasn't happy about losing a project, but he had other plans to replace it, and could get things ready for a new one faster. He also told them to start transferring as many pokemon as they could, while holding back Ash and the gang.

When the group arrived they found nothing out of the ordinary at first, but Ash and a much lesser extent Tomo could tell that the employes were actually Team Rocket grunts; This was confirmed when Keita walked into the lobby and looked over to them with anger. Keita whispered to the other grunts the situation, and then all of them threw off their disguises and demanded that everyone hand over their pokemon, or they will take them by force. Most of the trainers panicked and ran outside, while a few braver ones as well as Ash and the gange sent out their pokemon to combat Team Rocket. The Team Rocket grunts were beaten easily, so all the trainers ran into the back room and found that a large number of pokemon were already gone, and Jessie, James and Meowth were trying to load up the remaining pokemon in a truck. Ash quickly stopped them by trapping them in a psychic bubble.

Officer Jenny thanked Ash for capturing Team Rocket, but was upset that they had managed to steal away so many pokemon. "I know, I'm upset as well, but don't worry, we'll save them, eventually and take Team Rocket down." consoled Ash who was upset as well. Giovanni had Jessie, James, Meowth, Keita and the other grunts busted out of jail, by an elite extraction team, before they could be interrogated.

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

Means Alola Form

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder (learning), Psychic (learning), Mega Punch (learning)

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse (learning)

Charzard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse (Learning)

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse (Learning), Water Pulse

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Morning Sun, Sunny Day

Gyarados* (F)- Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt

^Magnemite^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt

Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning), Hypnosis

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball (Learning)

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge

Omanyte (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Architect Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Mud Shot

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Veil

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhyhorn* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Protect, Reflect

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, Smack Down

 **Tomo-**

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Doduo (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen

 **Note: Yes I gave Tomo psychic powers, but know that they are very weak and aren't going to be nearly as impressive as Ash's, Tomo will only be able to do the basic tricks, nothing overly difficult like long distance teleporting or moving large heavy objects. I will also have Tomo gain some legendaries along with Ash, just not as many as him. Tomo will also take the gym challenge like Ash when he is old enough and compete in leagues.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Battle at the Volcano**

 **Note: Thanks for alearting me to a missing letter in char izard. I also want to clarify some things, dark aura users are aura users who abuse their powers and are identified by the black aura they use; about borrowing aura from pokemon, that would be a way to use their attacks or something, what I have in mind is way better and cooler, plus it leads into this fic's shipping.**

-Five Days Latter-

The group is on their way to Cinnabar Island were the Volcano Badge is located. "Brock, Misty what can you tell me about Blaine?" asked Ash. "Well, from what I remember from the meetings he has a thing for riddles." answered Brock. "And that he relocated his gym to avoid the noisy crowds, as well as owning an inn." added Misty. "Why?" asked Tomo. "Well at first Cinnabar Island only had Blaine's gym and the fossil resurrection lab, but when some people found a large number of hot springs the island suddenly became a tourist trap, much to Blaine's charging." answered Brock. "Right, he tried to stop so many people from coming, but he couldn't do anything. So he shut down his old gym, moved it to one of the volcanoes and opened the Riddle Me Inn as a front." added Misty. "Oh, that's to bad." said Tomo. "Yeah, the few trainers who come for his badge have to find him first as a form of test." said Ash as he looked out to sea with a look of longing. Misty noticed and asked. "Hey Ash, what's on your mind?" "Uh, oh I was just thinking of one of my crushes, she loves to look out at the sea." replied Ash.

Blaze happened to be on the ship as well and when he saw Ash he ran over and yelled. "Hey Ash! It's me Blaze!" The group turned and Ash greeted. "Hey, long time no see." "How have you been?" asked Misty. "I have been doing alright." answered Blaze. "I have been working on getting my pokemon to obey me better and teach them some new moves." Ash just shook his head at what Blaze said. "Blaze, I have to ask have you been working on their endurance and defense?" asked Ash. Blaze looked sheepish and replied. "Well, uh, not really I have only worked on increasing their power output." The group facefaulted as a response. Ash said with annoyance. "Blaze, what is the point of dealing high amounts of damage, if your pokemon can't take a hit." Blaze bristled and responded with. "You train your pokemon the way you want, I'll train mine the way I want." Ash was taken back a bit from Blaze's response and retorted with. "Will you calm down, I was only trying to offer some advice, no need to get aggressive." Blaze visibly calmed down a bit and walked off, but not before saying. "I'll see you at the gym."

Soon the group made land and headed strait to the pokemon center, to find it full of people who couldn't afford a hotel room. "I'm glad we can get a free penthouse room from the Aura Inn." Ash whispered to his friends. "Lucky us you're family runs a chain of hotels huh." whispered back Misty. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked the Nurse Joy, who looked overworked. "We just need to get our pokemon a check up." answered Brock. "Alright give me a moment." said Nurse Joy as she took the groups pokemon. After a couple of minutes the group got their pokemon back and they headed over to the Aura Inn.

"I'm sorry, if you want a room you'll need to book in about ten months in advance." said the receptionist. "Well, that is good to know but, I am Ash _Ketchem_ mam, so I know there is a penthouse room that is set aside for my family. " said Ash. Everyone in the room was shocked that a member of the Ketchem family was actually in the room. "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't realize." apologized the receptionist. Ash just waved her off and said. "It's fine, I don't like to use my family's name as an advantage, me and my friends just need a place to stay while we are here."

Ash and the group were led to one of the penthouse sweets for them to use, and were told any room service was on the inn. Tomo flopped onto one of the large queen sized beds and sighed. "I could get used to this." Ash just chuckled at Tomo's antics and said. "Tomo, we are only here to get the Volcano Badge." "But, why not take a break and enjoy the hot springs?" asked Tomo. "Do you want to deal with hundreds of people? And with your growing psychic powers you could get a headache from unintentionally reading people's mind." countered Ash. "Oh, good point, I wish I could get a grip on that, I really don't like hearing random thoughts every so often." sighed Tomo. "Don't worry, I had that problem for a long time." comferted Ash as he rubbed Tomo's head. "Ash, when are you going to face Blaine?" asked Brock. "I think tomorrow, I want to go train some more." answered Ash. "Uh, where? The island is full of hotels and shops." asked Misty. Ash slumped and said. "Oh, yeah I didn't think about that." "If we knew where Blaine trains his pokemon, then we could go there." said Brock. "But he won't say were he goes to train." said Misty. Ash at this point was looking at the room service pamphlet. "Hmm, I wonder what I should get." thought Ash. Brock and Misty facefaulted at Ash's sudden change in interest. "Ash were you paying any attention to us?" yelled Misty. Without looking up Ash answered. "I was, but since I can't go train I figured we take advantage of our stay here." So the group spent the day enjoying to their stay at the Aura Inn to the fullest extent, and had a blast.

-Next Morning-

"Okay, now lets head over to Blaine's place and challenge him." said Ash after the group enjoyed a large breakfast. The group left the Aura Inn and headed to the Riddle Me Inn was ran and was home to Blaine. On the way Blaze met up with the group telling them that he needed help in finding Blaine's gym. "Good thing we are heading there now." said Ash. When the group arrived at the Riddle Me Inn Blaze asked. "Why are we here? I thought we were going to Blaine's gym." Ash just rolled his eyes and answered. "Blaze, Blaine runs this inn and the entrance to his gym is somewhere on the grounds." "How right you are, Ash Ketchem." said an elderly voice from the right. It was Blaine who had his arms crossed smirking. "and it is nice to see you as well Brock and Misty." "So are you going to accept my challenge?" asked Blaze. Blaine shrugged. "Sure why not, I could use some entertainment." Blaze got ticked at Blaine's jab at his skills and said. "We will see how entertaining I am when we fight."

Blaine led everyone to a large iron door and told them that his gym was located inside the volcano above the magma pool. "Isn't that against regulations?" asked Brock in worry. "Relax, I have a large netting under the battlefield in case any pokemon fall off." reassured Blaine. "and it was fully inspected as well." The group was surprised at the battlefield as it was indeed hung over a pool of lava, which indeed had a thick net under the it. "Wow it's hot in here." said Misty sarcasticly. "Well duh, we are inside a volcano." Blaze said with annoyance. Misty slapped Blaze over the head and angerly said. "I was being sarcastic." Ash, Brock and Tomo just shook their heads. Blaine was amused, but said seriously. "Alright, Blaze was it, let us begin our battle." Blaze went to his side of the field and sent out his gyarados and Blaine sent out a ninetails. Brock took the position as referee and called out. "Alright the gym battle between Blaine the gym leader and Blaze the challenger is about to begin." "Alright ninetails use hypnosis." said Blaine. "Gyarados stop that with Hydro Pump." countered Blaze. Gyarados blasted the nintails hard with a large volume of water, but was still put to sleep. "Wake up gyarados!" yelled Blaze as Blaine sent out a flareon. "Flareon use Fire Spin, then Shadow Ball." ordered Blaine. Gyrados was surrounded by a large column fire then struck by a sphere of shadowy energy, waking it up enraging it. "Alright, now you'll pay, gyarados use Hyper Beam." yelled Blaze. "Stop that with Protect, then strike out with Hidden Power." countered Blaine. Flareon while blocking the Hyper Beam was knocked back a few feet, and launched a yellowish orb at the helpless gyarados, knocking it out. "Dang nab it." said Blaze angerly. "Fine then I'll use charizard." "Charizard? Why him?" wondered Ash. "Hmm using a fire type to go against my own, a common tactic." said Blaine. "But yours has a weakness to one mine's attacks." "Charizard use Air Slash!" yelled Blaze. "Stop that with Flamethrower." countered Blaine. When the two attacks met charziard's sliced the Flamethrower in half and struck the flareon taking it out. "Mmmm your charizard is stronger than it looks, so then I will use magmar." said Blaine as he sent out his last pokemon. The match was very close ending in a tie, but since Blaze had one more pokemon left he was the winner. "Well done, you've proven your self and won the Volcano Badge." said Blaine as he gave Blaze the badge.

After Blaine had restored his pokemon's health it was Ash's turn to earn his badge. "Alright, you shall face magmar." said Blaine as he sent out his pokemon. "Then I'll use wartortle." said Ash as he sent out his pokemon. "Okay wartortle use Water Pulse." called Ash. "Stop that with Fire Blast." countered Blaine. When the two attacks met it created an explosion that obscured everyone's view. Ash called out. "Wartortle use combine your Water Pulse with Aura Shpere!" "Quick stop that with Fire Blast." countered Blaine. As magmar couldn't see wartortle it wound up missing and getting hit hard enough by the attack to be sent into the wall, knocked out. "Very good, using the smoke to your advantage, but will it work on Arcanine?" said Blaine as he sent out his second pokemon. "Wartortle you still good?" asked Ash. Wartortle nodded in affirmation. "Good, then use Scald." called Ash. "Block it with Flamethrower." countered Blaine. Due to scald being composed of boiling water when the two attacks met they only canceled each other out and made a small amount of steam to form. "Arcanine use Order Sleuth, then Thunder Fang." commanded Blaine. "Block it with Protect, then counter with Aqua Tail." countered Ash. As arcanine came charging at wartortle with electrified fangs, wartortle withdrew into its shell and created a icy blue barrier, stopping the attack, then coming out spinning its water coated tail hitting arcanine away. "Quick use Extreme Speed!" called Blaine. Faster than Ash or wartotle could react arcanine barreled into wartotle knocking it out, but arcanine was panting heavily afterwords. "Come forth Omanyte!" said Ash as he sent out his fossil pokemon, surprising Blaine. "Onmayte use Rock Slide!" called Ash. "Get away and use Flamethrower." countered Blaine. Arcanine was barely able to dodge the falling rocks due to fatigue and sent forth a greatly weakened stream of fire. "Omanyte, use Rollout and don't let up until you land a hit, but watch out for the edges." commanded Ash. "Dodge it with Extreme Speed." called Blaine. For a little while arcanine was able to avoid getting hit, but it soon ran out of steam and collapsed into a dead faint. Onmanyte stopped rolling around right next to it looking slightly upset that it didn't really do anything. "My bad, I was to focused on the battle and where your pokemon was that I didn't pay attention to my own's exhaustion." said Blaine apolitically. "But we are still in a battle, so come out Magcargo." "Onmanyte, use Water Pulse and Rock Blast." said Ash. "Stop that with a full power Fire Spin." countered Blaine. Sadly Onmanyte's combo attack was more powerful and smacked magcargo knocking it out in one blow.

"Well done young man, you've beaten me, though some of it was due to my own folly, but one grows from their mistakes." said Blaine. "Alright! We got the Volcano Badge!" said Blaze happily. Ash rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes we did, but I really suggest working on endurance for your pokemon Blaze, that way they last longer in a fight." Blaze just brushed off the comment and went his merry way to a noodle shop to celebrate. "Hey Ash why don't we go to a noodle shop? I always wanted to go to one." asked Tomo. "Sure, but I know of a really good one back in Pallet." agreed Ash. So the group went to a fancy noodle shop, Ash's treat of course and had a great time. The group stayed on Cinnabar Island for a few more days then got on a ferry to go to Viridian City.

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

Means Alola Form

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder (learning), Psychic (learning), Mega Punch (learning)

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse (learning)

Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse (Learning)

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse (Learning), Water Pulse

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Morning Sun, Sunny Day

Gyarados* (F)- Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt

^Magnemite^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt

Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning), Hypnosis

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball (Learning)

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge

Omanyte (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Architect Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine (learning)

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Horsea (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragonbreath, Double Team

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Veil

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhyhorn* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb, Giga Drain

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Protect, Dig

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch, Dig

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Dig

 **Tomo-**

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse (learning)

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Doduo (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **The Misty Mermaid and Crazy Fairy Hijinks**

-Three Days Later in Viridian City-

The group are enjoying some time to themselves as the Viridian Gym Leader is currently out of town. "Hey guys how do you feel about taking part in a water show?" asked Misty as she came back from calling her sisters. "Why do you ask?" asked Ash. "Well, my sister's water shows have gone a little stale, so we talked on how they could improve, and we decided that we could try a brand new show, so what do you think?" answered Misty. "I love it, let do it." said Ash enthusiasticly. "You just want to wear your skintight wetsuit don't you." said Brock. Ash just glared at Brock who just chuckled.

So the group took a bus over to Cerulean City and got there in a few days. When the group reached the gym they found that there were less people than normal coming to the water shows. "Oh thank goodness you came!" cried Daisy when she saw them. "Who's this little guy?" asked Lily. "My adopted brother." answered Ash. "Oh, you are so lucky, I wish I had a brother." cooed Violet. Misty, Daisy and Lily all facepalmed. "Violet, mom and dad had enough trouble raising us, I don't think they could have handled raising a son as well." said Daisy. "Any ways what the plan for this new water show?" asked Ash. "Well Misty is going to be playing as a mermaid princess, and you will have to save her from some pirates, who will be Violet, Lily and Brock if he wants." explained Daisy. "Okay... and what can Tomo do?" asked Ash. "He can help you as he's your brother." answered Lily. So everyone got everything ready for the show, wrote the script, got the stage ready and rehearsed. Once everything was ready the group sent out fliers across town, with help from their pokemon.

-Day of the Show (Four Days Latter)-

Backstage with Ash and Tomo. "Big brother, can you help me get my costume on?" asked Tomo who was having trouble putting on his costume, it was a skintight wetsuit that looked like a Kabutops. "Here let me." said Ash who was wearing a skintight wetsuit that was made to look like a suit of armor. "Misty this show is going to be on of the best ones we've had in a long time." said Daisy. "Okay it is almost time to start." said Violet.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Mermaid's Ballet is about to began!" said Daisy over the intercom. As she did the pool began to rise allowing people to see inside it. "The new pool is nice, huh." Brock asked Ash. "Well they did need to replace the old one after my gym battle." replied Ash. When the lights came on the audience saw that Misty, who was wearing a mermaid costume, was at the bottom of the pool surrounded by all the water pokemon that she and Ash had as well as the ones her sisters had. So Daisy narrated the tale about the mermaid princess and how she lived happily with the pokemon, but one day a group of pirates came after her treasure. As Daisy said this Lily, Violet and Brock came on stage wearing pirate costumes, they then jumped into the pool and put on rebreathers. Brock, Lily and Violet sent out some other water pokmon to combat the ones on Misty's side, but they were out numbered and overpowered. Daisy then said that a brave knight and his pokemon companion arrived to save the princess. The lights went to the top of the stage reviling Ash and Tomo. The audience started cheering for Ash and Tomo, who looked spectacular in their costumes. Ash and Tomo jumped into the water, with a bubble of aura around their heads so they could breath. Tomo was fighting the water pokemon by using his aura to simulate pokemon attacks, and was 'driving them off'.

Just then Cassidy and Butch stormed the show and tried to steal all the pokemon. "Oh, no you don't!" said Daisy as she sent out a slowbro. Cassidy and Butch trapped both Daisy and her slowbro in a thick sticky web and trapped Ash, Misty, Tomo, Lily, Violet and Brock as well as most of the pokemon in the pool in a large net. Misty's goldeen and horsea, daisy's seel, as well as Ash's onmanyte all got mad and started glowing. When the glow faded there were was an angery seaking, seadra, dewgong and onmastar, who all unleashed very powerful water type attacks at the surprised Team Rocket who were sent flying out of the gym. The crowd gave them all a standing ovation.

After the show was done and the damage fixed the group enjoyed the rest of the day swimming in the many pools. Ash had gone out and bought Tomo some new swim gear, some swim trunks and a wetsuit, that was gray and blue. Tomo was a little unsure about getting the wetsuit, but after wearing one for the show and in front of so many people, it didn't bother him. "Hey Tomo, do you like your wetsuit?" asked Brock when him and Tomo were taking a break from swimming. "Well, it's actually kinda nice the way it hugs my body." answered Tomo as he hugged himself. "Well, don't get to attached, people tend to make fun of people who are into that type of stuff too much." warned Brock. "Oh, you mean like big brother?" wondered Tomo. "Yeah, like Ash though he hides it very well." answered Brock.

-Next Day-

The group are enjoying ice scream in Viridian City when they see a clefairy come from an allyway. "Huh, look it's a clefairy." says Ash. "I wonder what it wants?" pondered Misty. "Let me find out." said Ash as he sent out his clefairy. The other clefairy was shocked by Ash having a clefairy and ran off. "Quick follow her!" yelled Ash as he got up. "Let's not forget our stuff." said Tomo. "Right." said the others. As the group was chasing the clefairy they ran into a man by the name of Oswald, who was also after the clefairy as he believed that it had come on a spaceship. Ash told him that he was actually right as he had read the clefairy's mind in the short time he had seen it. The others were quite surprised at the fact that the clafaity had come on a spaceship. Ash told them that the clefairy was actually trying to get to space for some reason.

The group followed the clefairy underground and found a large cavern that held the spaceship. "Wow, look at that." said Tomo in awe. "Hurry, it's getting away!" yelled Oswald. The group tried to follow the clefairy on board the ship, but only Ash, Tomo and Oswald got on before the door closed and sealed. "Oh no Misty, Brock and lucario got locked out." said Tomo. "Here, you might want to put these on." said Ash as he handed over some spacesuits, that surprisingly fit them all even pikachu. "Lets find out what the clefairy are up to, but quietly." said Oswald. So the group looked around the ship, and found a journal that told them that the ship was originally built in Hoenn, but it had crashed some time ago and the clefairy were trained to fly the ship by the man who built the ship. "Huh, so these pokemon have been trying to fix the ship, but were is their owner?" asked Ash. "Not sure, but lets keep looking." answered Oswald.

Suddenly the ship shook violently. "Hurry it looks like the ship is about to take off." said Oswald with worry. "We need to find the cockpit so we can be safe." "Right." agreed Ash and Tomo. The group soon found the cockpit as well as the clefairy crew and their owner. "My goodness! quick get buckled in!" yelled the clefairy's owner. Once the group was seated and buckled Ash asked what was going on. "Well, if you must know this ship was originally built in Hoenn, but when we tested it we almost made it to space, but due to a slight miscalculation we wound up in Kanto after a crash landing." explained the man. "After checking the damages I started having the clefairy gather supplies so I could fix the ship, and as you already know, we are ready to try again."

The ship started to move forward at a steady pace, and slowly picking up speed. After a few seconds the ship started going up at an angle. "Okay we are going to become airborne soon so brace your selves." warned the man. The ship was going really quickly at this point and had come outside. "Okay...Here...We...GO!" yelled the man as the ship began to leave the ground.

After a few tense minutes the ship managed to break the atmosphere and was in space. "Will you look at that." said Ash in awe as he looked out the ship. "It is amzaing." agreed Tomo. "We are some of the few people who have been in space ever." said the man. "I wonder if we'll see a deoxys or a rayquazza." pondered Ozwald out loud. "While that might be cool, it's best not to see them in space." warned the man. "He's right, rayquazza tend to be territorial and are aggressive to trespassers." agreed Ash. "Well what does it look like?" asked Tomo in a worried tone. "Rayquazza is a large green serpent normally." answered Ash. "Well, there is one outside flying around." said Tomo. The others quickly went to the window and saw that a rayquazza was indeed flying around a few yards away, but seemed to not be paying attention to the ship. "We shouldn't record this or take pictures in case it notices us." said the man. Ash however had a way to transfer certain memories to photo or data, back at his parents' house. Suddenly the rayquazza looked over to the ship, but it didn't seem angry about them being there for some reason. Ash how ever had a realization that it probably had something to do with the prophecy he found within his mindscape, but remained quite about it.

After an hour of being in space it was time to return to the ground. "Okay, let us keep what we saw to our selves, but report our other findings." said the man. "Say who are you? You never gave us your name." asked Tomo. "Oh, I am Dr. Stone, my cousin is the champion of Hoenn Steven Stone." answered Dr. Stone. The clefairyes began to turn the ship back to earth. "Alright everyone get strapped back in we are going to start our approach." said Dr. Stone. "and since none of you have had proper training for this, I suggest you go strait to a hospital, to make sure nothing bad physical has happened from this excursion." "Right, better to be on the safe side, even with mine and Tomo's aura training." agreed Ash. The two older men were pleasantly surprised that there were two Aura Guardians with them.

So after spending a day in space and a further two days staying at the hospital for observations, Ash was ready to get back to his journey. "Well that was an adventure and a half." was Ash had to say after everything was said and done.

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

Means Alola Form

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder (learning), Psychic (learning), Mega Punch (learning)

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse (learning)

Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse (Learning)

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse (Learning), Water Pulse

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic

Gyarados* (F)- Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt

^Magnemite^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire

Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning), Hypnosis, Double Team

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss

Clefairy* (F)- Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter* (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice

Seadra* (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragonbreath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Veil

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhyhorn* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb, Giga Drain, Dig

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Protect, Dig

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch, Dig

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Dig, Sand Tomb

 **Tomo-**

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse (learning), Take Down

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Doduo (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic

 **Note: I completely forgot add Ash's clefairy back to the list before, like I did with his primeape :( hopefully it doesn't happen again. Also surprised at the improve trip to space? Because there will be other times when I completely alter an episode, if it fits with what happens in it to a point.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Battle of the Badge**

-Inside the Viridian Gym-

"I wonder what the boss wants?" asked James. "I don't know, but I don't think we are in trouble." answered Jessie. The four team members of Team Rocket knocked on the door to their boss's office. "Come in." said Giovanni gruffly. "You wanted to see us sir?" asked James. "Yes, you two have proven valuable to me, and have improved greatly, so as a reward I am officially promoting you. And Keita, you have shown that allowing you to join was a wise decision, good job." answered Giovanni plainly. "Now keep watch around the gym, I might have use for you soon." "Understood." saluted Jessie, James, Keita and Meowth.

-Next Day-

Ash is on his way to the Viridian Gym, when Gary pulls up in his car. "Let me guess, your here to get your last badge." said Gary. "Yep, are you here for yours as well." responded Ash. "Eh, I already have ten badges I just came here as it is the strongest." shrugged Gary. "Showoff." said Ash teasingly. Gary just rolled his eyes. "Well to bad you can't watch my match, the gym only lets one challenger in at a time." "I am well aware of that Gary, good luck." said Ash. "Hah! Like I need it." laughed Gary. So Gary went to face the gym while Ash waited by helping out at the pokemon center for a bit.

-Back inside the Viridian Gym.-

"Who are you?" asked Giovanni when Gary entered from his balcony were he battles from. "Gary Oak, grandson of Prof. Oak and nephew of Blue." announced Gary with pride. "Tch, I don't care who your related to, you are still nothing boy, until you prove otherwise." said Giovanni condescendingly. "Fine, I will." responded Gary, who didn't overreact. "Then send out your first pokemon." scoffed Giovanni who sent out an golem. "Then I'll use alakazam." said Gary as he sent out his psychic type. "Now use Psybeam!" "Golem, use Rollout." said Giovanni monotonously. Golem started spinning at an incredible rate and completely dodged the Psybeam, but alakazam teleported out of the way. "Stop golem with Psychic, then send it flying!" called Gary. Alakazam aggressively grabbed golem and flung it very hard into the far wall knocking it out. "A trick used by desperate weaklings." mocked Giovanni who then said coldly "Now face my steelix." "Use Fire Punch." called Gary. "Protect." countered Giovanni calmly. Steelix easily blocked the attack, then Giovanni told it to use Crunch combined with Thunder Fang. "Quick stop that with Psychic." countered Gary. Unfortunately the steelix was moving too fast and was too heavy for alakazam to stop and was taken out by the combo move Thunder Crunch. "Go Archanine!" called Gary after recalling his fallen pokemon. "Use Overheat!" "Block that with Flash Cannon." commanded Giovanni. Archanine's attack barely managed to overpower steelix's Flash Cannon and did some damage to it. "Quick follow that up with Extreme Speed combined with Flare Blitz!" commanded Gary. "Take Down." was all Giovanni said. Sadly for steelix, arcanine moved far to quickly and was slammed hard, knocking it to the ground unconscious. "Ha, you should just hand over the badge now, I can beat any pokemon who send out." said Gary with some confidence. Giovanni stood up at this as mockingly said. "Oh really, then how about who face my strongest pokemon."

As soon as Giovanni said those words the part of the wall under him opened up reviling, Mewtwo in armor (same kind as in the anime). Gary quickly pulled out his pokedex and scanned Mewtwo. "Unknown Pokemon, Type Psychic, searching international data base for information." said Gary's pokedex. A few seconds latter is stated that there was no information at all. Gary got a little nervous, but remembered that he had a dark type, so he should be alright. "Go Mightyena!" called Gary as he sent out his dark type. "Interesting, I didn't expect you to have a possible counter." said Giovanni with some surprise.

Mewtwo who wasn't given orders, knew that his psychic attacks wouldn't work on the dark type, so he had to rely on his other typed attacks, the very few he had. "Mightyena use Crunch!" called Gary. Mewtwo countered with a Thunderbolt, causing the mightyena to jump back. "Ha! I've seen a far more powerful Thunderbolt then that." mocked Gary. "Oh and were did you see that?" asked Giovanni who didn't believe him. "Easy, my friend Ash's pikachu." answered Gary. Giovanni visibly grew frustrated as he knew about Ash and his powerful pokemon, but to hear that a electric rat could use a more powerful Thunderbolt than Mewtwo was inconceivable. "Yes, I have heard about your friend, boy, and I am anxious to meet him." said Giovanni, though his eye was twitching a bit. Mewtwo suddenly unleashed a powerful Focus Blast that knocked into mightyena sending it flying right into Gary, knocking them both out. "Well, that takes care of that." said Giovanni coldly.

While Giovanni was heading back to his office, Mewtwo figured that his time playing Giovanni's lapdog was over, so he was going to set Giovanni straight and then leave. Jessie, James and Keita were called to Giovanni's office as he needed to speak to them. "You three I need you to watch over the gym, there is an emergency that I need to look after personally." said Giovanni when they entered. "Sir, that Ash is going to be coming for his badge soon, I thought you wanted to face him?" inquired Keita. "Grrr I do, but this is more important." replied Giovanni who as annoyed that he couldn't face Ash yet. "James, Meowth, I am going to need you to transfer all files and pokemon immediately, as when young Ketchem arrives he will discover that this gym is under the control of Team Rocket and report it." "Understood." said James with a salute. "Jessie keep things legal, there is no need to have the league think we cheated here the entire time, as I didn't for my cover." "My thoughts exactly." replied Jessie. "I will take the place of referee then?" asked Keita. "Yes." said Giovanni who then pressed a button and disappeared into a hidden doorway in the wall. Team Rocket then went to follow their orders.

A few hours latter Ash was done helping out at the pokemon center, he would have been done a lot sooner, but he was needed to preform an emergency operation on a manchamp. "Seesh, I'm glad that's over." said Ash as the group headed to the gym. "I know, that poor pokemon was bleeding all over the place from that large wound on its side." said Misty with revulsion.

Soon the group made it to the gym, with an hour to spare before it closed for the day. "Strange I sense a lingering psychic residue." said Ash as they got close. "I do too, it must have come from something really powerful then." agreed Tomo. "Well lets head inside." said Brock. When the group went inside they found Gary still inside knocked out. "Gary! Are you alright?" asked Ash when he checked up on him. "I'll be fine, I'm more worried about my pokemon." said Gary groggily when he came around. "I looked them over already, they're fine." said Ash. "Good, but you should know that the gym leader used some unknown psychic type to beat me, it was powerful, but you could have taken it." said Gary. "Unknown psychic type?" pondered Ash, he really knew it was Mewtwo as he had told him that it was going to play the leader of Team Rocket's game for a little while, just to learn how to control his powers, then he will leave. Ash then stepped onto the field and called out. "Alright I wish to face the gym leader and earn my Earth Badge." "About time twerp, I was wondering when you'd show up." said Jessie as she came out. "Team Rocket?! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Misty. "Easy, this gym is under the control of Team Rocket, but don't worry this we play by the rules here." explained Jessie. "And this will be a four on four pokemon battle." added Keita who was wearing a refferee outfit as he came out. "Where are the other two?" asked Tomo. "Back at headquarters, you took so long that they were able to take care of what they needed to and are waiting for us to arrive." answered Jessie. "Let us get this over with already." groaned Keita. "Keep your cool Keita," said Jessie as she sent out a pokemon. "Come out nindoking." "Then I'll use Espeon." said Ash. "Let the Battle began." said Keita. "I'll start things of use Earthquake." commanded Jessie. "Jump, then use Psybeam." countered Ash. Espeon quickly jumped into the air avoiding the Earthquake, then hitting nindoking hard with its super effective attack. "Nindoking use Fire Blast." called Jessie. "Stop it with Psychic, then send it right back." countered Ash. Nindoking unleashed a powerful fiery kanji symbol at espeon, who caught it in a psychic hold then sent it back with more force. Ninoking barely held on after that, but the quick Psybeam that followed was to much and it fainted. "Good job twerp, now face Golem." said Jessie. "Espeon, return." said Ash as he switched his pokemon. "Now wartortle its your turn." "Golem use Thunder Punch." ordered Jessie. "Fight back with Aqua Tail." said Ash. As golem came in to hit wartortle with an electrified fist, wartortle spun around and slammed its water coated tail into it sending it flying into the far wall instantly K. it. "That was unexpected." was all Jessie said about that. "Go steelix." "You still good?" asked Ash. Wartortle nodded. 'Yep still feelin fine.' "Good, now use Water Pulse and Aura Sphere." said Ash. "Stop that with Flash Cannon." countered Jessie. When the two attacks met it created a large explosion and smoke cloud. "Quick hit steelix with Scald!" called Ash. "Use dig to avoid it." countered Jessie. As steelix began to dig, it was hit by a stream of boiling water and as it was partially in the ground the hot water went into the hole as well, damaging it further not including the fact that it was still being hit as it went underground. The room was soon filled with steam causing Keita to turn on the air vents to suck out the steam. Steelix emerged from underground slowly showing that it was waterlogged and beaten, five minutes latter. "That was anticlimactic." said Brock. "Well now you face the last pokemon to earn your badge." said Jessie. "Come out rhyperior." Ash was surprised to see that the last pokemon he needed to beat was not only a powerful one, but also shiny. "Wartortle you up for this?" asked Ash. 'Ready as I'll ever be.' was the response he got. "Okay then use Ice Beam." said Ash. "Stop that with Flamethrower." countered Jessie. Rhyperior easily overpowered wartortle's Ice Beam and hit him rather hard, leaving him panting. "Quick use Aura Sphere with Dragon Pulse." said Ash with concern. "Rhyperior use Hyper Beam." said Jessie who was hoping to get her first win in the match. Wartortle tried to use the combo he was told, but as he hadn't fully mastered Dragon Pulse yet, the attack went a little to the side and when it met the incoming Hyper Beam, it was knocked aside. "Quick use Protect!" yelled Ash. Wartortle was barely able to create a icy blue barrier, but it wasn't enough to stop the Hyper Beam and he was knocked out. "Good job, return." said Ash as he recalled his pokemon. "Now send out your next pokemon." said Keita. "To the battle lucario." said Ash. 'Alright' said Luario as she stepped onto the field. "Rhyperior use Flamethrower." said Jessie. "Stop that with Blaze Kick." countered Ash. "Then use Aura Sphere." Lucario easily broke the incoming stream of fire and then threw a large orb of aura at rhyperior, landing a solid blow. "Unleash your Earthquake." ordered Jessie. "Jump, then use Close Combat with Metal Claw." countered Ash. As rhyperior unleashed a incredibly powerful Earthquake, lucario jumped into the air towards it and then as she came in, she unleashed a barrage of kicks and metallic punches. When the barrage was done, there was a lucario proudly standing on top of a very much fainted pokemon.

"Well done, twerp, you have earned the Earth Badge." said Jessie as she handed over the badge. "Now if you excuse us we need to get going." said Keita as he threw down a large number of smoke bombs. When the smoke cleared Jessie and Keita were both gone. "Why didn't you stop them?" asked Tomo. "No point, they didn't do anything wrong here." answered Ash. "He's right, but Team Rocket has just lost a major front." agreed Brock. "Well, now that I have all the badges, lets head to Pallet." said Ash as the group left. Gary thanked Ash for making sure he was alright as well as his pokemon, then drove off in his car. "I still don't know how he got that thing." said Misty. "He got lessons from his uncle Blue a few months before we started our journeys, and was given the car when he passes his driver's test." answered Ash. "Oh, lucky him." said Misty with a hint of jealousy.

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

Means Alola Form

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder (learning), Psychic (learning), Mega Punch

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse (learning)

Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse (Learning), Water Pulse

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic

Gyarados* (F)- Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt

^Magnemite^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire

Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning), Hypnosis, Double Team

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump (learning)

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss

Clefairy* (F)- Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter* (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice

Seadra* (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragonbreath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Veil

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam, Dig, Flash Cannon

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhyhorn* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect, Toxic, Haze, Air Cutter

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb, Giga Drain, Dig

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Protect, Dig, Extrasensory, Solar Beam

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Geodude (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch, Dig

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Dig, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower

 **Tomo-**

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse (learning), Take Down, Flare Blitz (learning)

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Doduo (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

 **Note: I will now answer some questions from the reviews. 1. There are two elder charizards one of both megas, and Ash's charizard will mega evolve into...not saying yet. 2. Ash could not use his aura as he was in to much pain to focus his energy, that was the main point of the device, it didn't really stop his psychic powers, it just made it impossible for him to focus enough to use them. 3. When things get to it I will put an alert in the chapter saying that part of it would me rated M. 4. Pikachu will learn Volt Tackle at some point, but not yet. 5. Don't know what your idea is, but wait and see what happens when I get to the genescet movie, I have an idea of what to do with it. 6. I will say that the one of the main differences between this version and the next is that Ash is not OP right off the bat. 7. Finally I will have the movies as part of the story, but most of them will be very different than orginaly since Ash has abilities that he normally doesn't.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Back Home to Pallet to Train**

-Two Days Later-

Ash and the gang have arrived at the hill that overlooks Pallet Town. "I can't believe we're here!" says Ash happily. "It will be great to see your mother again." says Brock. "So which house is yours?" asks Misty. "One of larger ones near Professor Oak's lab." answers Ash as he points to the lab. "Which one? There are like five of them." say Misty. "Follow me and you'll find out." say Ash as he starts heading into town. Soon the group arrives at Ash's house, a fairly large stone brick house with a large garden around it. "Wow, this is were you grew up?" asks Tomo. "Sure is." says Ash as he goes inside then shouts. "Mom I'm home!" "Welcome home my dears." says Delia as she comes into the living room. "So, how's my young doctor?" asks Delia. Ash just shakes his head and says. "I'm fine mom, and I wasn't trying to get my doctor's license, it just happened." "Right because you signal handedly saved those pokemon's lives after that horrible accident." Delia said with pride. "Um, mom do I have a room?" asks Tomo nervously. "Of course, right now there isn't a lot in there, but I wasn't sure what you liked." answered Delia. Delia went to show Tomo his new bedroom and Ash showed Misty and Brock around town. "So Ash, who owns those other big houses?" asked Misty while they were having lunch at the same cafe that Ash's parents got engaged. "One, belongs to Red, his mother lives there as well, another one belongs to Green, who's the mayor now, and then Prof. Oak and his family live in the biggest one." answered Ash. "One of the Dex Holders is the Mayor?" inquired Brock. "Yeah, she wanted to help keep the town safe and all, so she took on the responsibilities of leadership." answered Ash.

Soon the group was back at Ash's house. Brock and Misty were amazed at how homely it felt. "This is some house you have." says Misty. "Yep, sure is." agrees Ash, who was sitting on the couch, with a sigh of bliss. "Oh, Ash I nearly forgot, the Nursing Board had something built for you while you were away." said Delia from the kitchen. "What was it?" asked Ash. "Wait for tomorrow and you'll see." was Delia's response. Brock and Misty were offered the guest rooms to stay in while they were in town, there was no arguments from them. "Big brother do you know what they made for you?" asked Tomo when him and Ash were in Ash's bedroom. "Well, I noticed that Prof. Oak had an addition built to his lab, so that must have something to do with it." answered Ash. "K, so do you have any games to play." replied Tomo. "Sure I do, let me get out my game console and games from the closet." answered Ash as he got up to get the stuff. Soon Ash and Tomo, along with pikachu and lucario were playing various video games that Ash had.

The next mourning the group headed over to Professor Oak's lab and they saw that a large addition was recently built. "Ah, Ash it is so nice to see you." greeted Prof. Oak when he answered the door. "It's nice to see you as well, what's up with the new addition?" greeted Ash back. "Oh, let me show you." said Prof. Oak as he ushered in the group. As the group walked threw the lab to the new area Prof. Oak was saying. "Ash, I must say, I was surprised when I was told you became a full fledged doctor by the Nursing Board, and even more so when they asked if there was any were in pallet that they could build a place for you to work in when you had time." "Place to work? What do you mean?" asked Ash. When the group arrived at the doorway to the new area Prof. Oak said as he opened to door. "Why to preform your medical duties."

The group saw that inside was a small desk and a place for normal check ups as well as a healing machine. "And in the back is your own operation theater, complete with the latest medical equipment." said Prof. Oak. "Wait this is all for me?" asked Ash. "Why yes, but know that there will be a Nurse Joy arriving to watch over it while you are out on your journey." answered Prof. Oak. "That's pretty cool Ash." said Brock. "Yeah, it is awesome." was all Ash could say.

While Ash was checking out his personal doctor's office, the others had gone outside to see all of the pokemon that lived at the lab's reserve. "Wow, some of these pokemon look incrediblely powerful." noted Tomo. "Well those happen to belong to Red, Green, Yellow and Blue." said Prof. Oak. "Wow, so how are they with the other trainer's pokemon that live here?" asked Misty. "Oh, they mostly keep to themselves, but Ash's pokemon have garnered their attention as his are so well trained." answered Prof. Oak. Suddenly the group saw Delia running over holding a heavily injured Mr. Mime in her arms. "Oh my goodness what happened?" asked Misty with worry. "It was hit by a car, trying to get away from a ring master who's trying to get her Mr. Mime to preform again." answered Delia as she ran inside. "ASH! I have an emergency!" yelled Delia as she came running into Ash's office. "Quick get him to the exam table!" yelled Ash. Ash and Tomo's chanseys came running in the room to help Ash. "Is he going to be alright?" asked Delia with concern. "He has a few broken bones, and some internal bleeding that I need to repair, but he'll live." answered Ash as he got everything prepped for him to preform surgery. An hour later Ash came out pushing the Mr. Mime on a stretcher and placed it carefully on one of the beds in the recovery room. "Well it wasn't terrible thankfully and it wasn't in immediate danger, but it would have had a hard time recovering on its own." Ash told his mom. "Well I am going stay with him to make sure he's alright." said Delia. "Right and I'm going to go speak the that ring master and see what her side of the story is, and help her with her Mr. Mime." said Ash.

Soon after Ash called his friends over and told them what happened, they were first shocked, but agreed to help Ash figure out what happened. When the group found the ring master she told them she didn't mean to have the Mr. Mime to run into the road, and was glad it was going to be okay. "Can you tell me what's going on with your Mr. Mime, to were you had to go looking for a wild one?" asked Ash. "Well, for some reason it wont preform any more." replied the ring master. "Mmmm let me go ask, I have psychic powers so I it should tell me." asked Ash. "Go ahead do what ever you need to get him to preform." agreed the ring master. Ash however was completely ignored, so Ash decided to dress up as a Mr. Mime to trick it into preforming. What they didn't know was that Cassidy and Butch planed on stealing all the pokemon from the circus.

The ring master Stella was amazed at all the things Ash could do with his psychic powers. "Even Mr. Mime can't do all that." said Stella in awe. "Well I just mastered how to create barriers not that long ago, and my illusion making abilities still needs a lot of work." said Ash. "Can your brother do any of that?" asked Stella. "Not yet, and he'll only be able to use the more basic powers, not crazy stuff like teleporting massive distances or create true illusions." answered Ash. "Ash, will I be able to fly around with my psychic powers?" asked Tomo. "Well, I can't even do that yet, and I don't know if you'll be able to." answered Ash. "Oh." said Tomo in a small voice. "Cheer up it's the circus." said Stella. "So when is the next show?" asked Misty. "Tomorrow in Pallet Town." answered Stella. "Well, good then it makes things easier as me and Tomo live there." said Ash. "Great, then I'll see you at the show." said Stella happily.

Ash checked up on his mom and the Mr. Mime to see how they were doing. "So, how is he?" asked Ash when he came in. "He's fine, woke up a little bit ago scared, but I was able to get him to calm down and get some rest." answered Delia. "That's good to hear, and mom I'm going to be helping that ring master get her Mr. Mime to preform again by dressing up as one to make it jealous." said Ash. "That's a good idea, most psychics envy what you can do." chuckled Delia. "Right." agreed Ash.

Soon it was time for the show to begin. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Pokemon Cirrus is about to begin!" announced Stella over the intercom system. Stella put on a amazing show, with all kinds of acts, even a appearance from Melvin who wowed the crowd with his amazing magic tricks. "Glad to see that he has regained his fame." said Brock who was watching from the crowd. Soon it was Ash's turn to come out and show off his psychic powers to their fullest. "You ready to show them what you can truly do honey?" asked Delia telepathicly. "As ready as I'll ever be." Ash telepathed back. Ladies and Gentlemen I know the Mr. Mime we have has been a stubbern oaf for a while now, soo I found a replacement let us see what he can do." said Stella. The crowd braced themselves for what ever the "pokemon" was going to do. Stella's Mr. Mime had heard her and was shocked and hurt that she planed on replacing him, so it got up and went to see just how great his replacement was. Ash showed off all the incredible things he could do with his psychic powers and amazed all who watched, even Misty, Brock and Tomo who had been with him for a while. "I had no idea Ash could do all that." said Brock in awe. "No kidding, I knew he was powerful, just not that powerful." agreed Misty.

Towards the end of the show was when Cassidy and Butch made their move to steal the pokemon, starting with Ash who they thought was just a incredibly power Mr. Mime by tossing a large net that negated psychic powers. "Oof." said Ash when the net landed on top of him. "Aha! We finally got a pokemon." cried Cassidy with joy as they got away. Ash's pokemon knew what had happened, but knew that Team Rocket was going to regret kidnapping him. "This is our big break." said Butch when Team Rocket reached their hideout. "You got that right." said an angry Ash who had freed himself with a pulse of aura. "Gah! It's the brat!" cried Cassidy. "I have had enough of you two, it's time I put you away for good, and make sure you stay there." said Ash as he powered up his most powerful techniques. Lets just say Cassidy and Butch will not be a problem anymore, as they never tried to escape from prison again.

After Ash had helped Stella's Mr. Mime get its fire back to preform and dealt with Team Rocket it was time for him to start training for the Indigo League. Began short training montage. (Play the original theme song)

We see pikachu mastering Thunder by calling down a massive bolt of electricity from a dark cloud in the sky he created. Then we move on to see lucario, primeape and charizard all wrestling with each other throwing various punches and kicks at each other.

Scene changes to in the mountains and Ash is having his pidgeotto, haunter, magnemite and charizard fly in harder wind conditions to improve endurance and learn some new moves, with magnemite evolving during the training.

The scene changes again to out by a beach with Ash training his water pokemon learn new moves and work on their weak spots.

-Ten Days Latter—End of Training Montage-

"Good job everyone you all have grown way stronger." praised Ash. All his pokemon roared loudly pleased that they have grown so much stronger. "Thank you Ash, you have helped us become so strong." said a feminine voice. "Who said that?" asked Ash. "I did." said lucario pointing to herself. "Amazing you learned telepathy." said Ash with pride. "I did? Hooray!" cried lucario with joy. Ash then went home for the night after recalling his pokemon.

"Good evening dear, how was training?" asked Delia as she came in the living room. "Great mom, lucario learned telepathy." answered Ash. "I did! I did!" cried lucario. "That's wonderful!" said Delia happily. Just then the Mr. Mime came in the room wearing a maid's outfit. "It's nice to see you up and about Mr. Mime, you aren't pushing yourself to hard now are you?" said Ash. "Of course not, and may I say again thank you for taking me in, it's nice to have a roof over my head." replied Mr. Mime happily. "Well Mimie take it easy alright your still recovering remember." said Delia. "Right, I was just coming to let you know I was heading to bed now." said Mimie with a yawn. "It's funny mom, you never really wanted a psychic type like the rest of your family, but now you have one." said Ash after Mimie went to bed. "I know, they are going to give me such a hard time about it now, but I don't care." said Delia. "He was hurt badly and needed someone to look after him."

-Next Morning-

"Hey mom I'm going to call Brock and Misty and see if they want to come and see the Humunga Dunga." said Ash as he ate breakfast. "That's fine it's good to take a break from training now and again." said Delia. So Brock and Misty said that they would love to see the giant wave, Misty wanting to take part in the event that happens. So two days latter the whole group is at the beach where the Humunga Dunga happens. "Wow look at all the people." said Misty in awe. There were hundreds of people who wanted to ride the giant wave. "Hey Ash are you going to try to get a flag on top of the rock like Juan did forty years ago?" asked Brock. "Who's Juan?" asked Tomo. Ash and Misty told Tomo that Juan is a surfing legend as he was the first and only person to ride the Humunga Dunga all the way to the top of the huge rock just off shore and has done similar feats across the world since. "Juan however is going to be retiring this year so he's going to be proceeding over the event this year as his farewell to surfing." added Brock. "I know it's to bad, but after breaking his back the way he did, he has no choice." said Ash sadly. Ash and Misty both signed up for the event and went to practice, Ash also taught Tomo how to surf much to his joy.

While the group was practicing they met a man by the name of Victor and his blue eyed pikachu Pooka. "Hmm your Pooka has had something happen to it that allows it to sense when a large wave is coming, and its hidden power is water." Ash told Victor. "I've always known Pooka has some connection to the sea, but I still don't know why." said Victor. "I'm not sure either, my pikachu gained psychic powers, but that probably has something to do with one of his relatives coming from Alola." said Ash. Victor was moderately surprised at Ash's pikachu having psychic powers, but then again his was special as well. The group then came ashore and watched to opening ceremony in which Juan, who was wheelchair bound give a speech about being safe and having fun.

Soon the Humunga Dunga could be seen coming to shore. All the participants got into the water to be ready to ride the wave. Very quickly everyone was riding the Humunga Dunga. Most of the participants wiped out, leaving only a handful left, including Ash, Misty and Victor. Eventually it was time to try and place a flag into the rock and try to get it on the top next to Juan's. Most of the surfers only made it halfway, but Misty got hers very close. Ash and Victor however both solidly planted their flag into the top of the rock, causing the crowd to cheer for the two of them. "Well done Victor, I told you could do it someday." Juan said to Victor who was crying happily. "and who young man are just as impressive, congrats, and nice wetsuit I really like how it has a hood." "Thank you." thanked Ash who was smiling. Ash and the gang enjoyed the rest of the festival and Ash was given a dewpider as a reward. "Aren't these found in Alola?" asked Ash. "Yes, but I had caught it while I was in Alola, but I'm no trainer and neither is Victor really, so I figured you could take care of it for me." answered Juan. "Neat, but please keep it away from me." said Misty who was slightly grossed out as dewpider was part bug type. "I now better Misty, so relax." said Ash.

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

Means Alola Form

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic (learning), Mega Punch, Swift, Return

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic

Gyarados* (F)- Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar

^Magneton^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning), Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome

Clefairy* (F)- Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter* (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

Seadra* (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam, Dig, Flash Cannon

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhydon* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Furry Attack, Horn Drill, Earthquake

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect, Toxic, Haze, Air Cutter

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb, Giga Drain, Dig

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Protect, Dig, Extrasensory, Solar Beam

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Graveler (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch, Dig

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Dig, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower

 **Tomo-**

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

 **Note: Ash finally had time to train all his pokemon and get the stragglers caught up. Yes there were off camera evolutions, but I really didn't know where to put them in, Brock and Misty also had gone home while Ash was training. Ash also used his new office and medical equipment a lot while training. I regret not giving Ash a shiny rapidash, they look so amazing, guess Tomo will get it then ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Meeting Bruno and a Family Expedition**

-Four Days Latter-

We find both Brock and Ash training with their pokemon up in the mountains. "Wow, look at that." says Ash pointing to a large rut in the ground. "That's from an onix, but the one that made that must be huge." said Brock when he looked at it. "You think I should get an onix?" asks Ash. "That's up to you, rock types seem to not fit your battle style very well, but it's a good idea to have versatility." answers Brock. So Ash decided to follow the trail left behind to try and find a giant onix.

After an hour or so Ash and Brock take a break from looking for the onix. "Ash, why didn't you use your aura to find the onix?" asked Brock. "I have been, there is just a lot more giant onixes than I thought, so it's hard to sort threw them all to find the one we're looking for." answered Ash. An old lady started walking by and noticed the two siting down. "Excuse me, but why are you two doing way out here?" "We're looking for a giant onix." answered Brock. "Why are you here?" asked Ash. "I am bringing Bruno his lunch and dinner, he trains further in the mountains." answered the old woman. "Bruno of the Elite Four is around?" asked Brock. "Could we go see him?" asked Ash. "I see no problem with that, as long as you carry the food for me." answered the woman. Sbo Ash and Brock followed the old lady, and Brock told Ash that while Bruno specialty is fighting types he uses rock types for training. After three hours of walking Brock and Ash began to hear intense training happening further ahead. "Dang, this is hard, how do you do this?" asked an exhausted Brock. "You need to work out more." said Ash who wasn't very tired. "Stupid aura endurance training." muttered Brock under his breath. "What was that?" asked Ash. "Nothing!" panicked Brock who began to run further ahead. Ash just laughed at Brock's antics.

Soon the group arrived to were Bruno was training and found him sprawled out passed out. "Oh dear, looks like he pushed himself to much again." said the old lady. "Will he be alright?" asked Ash. "Yeah, he perks up when I start cooking." answered the old lady. "How about we help you out." offered Brock. "Thanks." agreed the woman. So Ash and Brock helped the woman cook up a wonderful meal of meatball subs, while they were cooking Bruno came around sniffing the wonderful smell from their cooking and exclaimed. "My word, I haven't worked myself to much again have I?" "Yes, you did dear." answered the woman. "Huh, who are the two people with you ma?" asked Bruno. "Oh, this is Brock gym leader of the Pewter City Gym, and Ash an Aura Guardian in training." answered Bruno's mother. "Brock huh, you specialize in rock types right?" asked Bruno. "Yes I do, me and Ash were out here to do some training when we found evidence of giant onixes living around and we wanted to check it out." answered Brock. "And you are an Aura Gardian in training right? Noble cause." asked Bruno. "Right, I'm the first Ketchem in a long time to be able to become a full Aura Guardian." answered Ash. "Wait, you said your last name was Ketchem right?" asked Bruno who looked puzzled about something. "Yeah why?" asked Ash. Bruno then laughed out loud. "I know you! Your that kid that recently became a doctor, that's some feat even by our standers." Ash just hung his head and said. "I wasn't even trying to do that, and I really don't need people to make a big deal about it." "Well to bad, when you get to the league the announcer tells each anything worth noting for each trainer." said Bruno. "So get ready to be referred to as Dr. Ash or Dr. Ketchem." Ash just slumped onto the ground looking dejected. "He's right Ash every league and major event is going to announce that accomplishment."

-Three days Latter-

After meeting Bruno and being told that people are going to know about him being the youngest pokemon doctor Ash went home. While Ash and Tomo were watching some cartoons on the T.V. the phone started to ring. "I'll get it." said Ash. "Hello?" "Ah, Ash it's nice to hear you again." answered Steven. "Dad? Where are you?" asked Ash excitedly. "On the way home, there is a new dig sight near Pallet and I was going to ask if you and Tomo wanted to tag along." replied Steven happily. "I'd love that dad, see you when you get home." said Ash who was ecstatic. Ash then told Tomo and Delia that Steven was on his way home. "Yay! Dad's coming home!" cried Tomo who was jumping with joy. "So Ash how long is he staying this time?" asked Delia. "Not entirely sure, but he said that there is a new dig sight near town and wanted to bring me and Tomo with." answered Ash. "That's wonderful, well I better start making his favorite dinner then." said Delia happily. Steven came home two hours latter and spent the next three days enjoying time with his family and bonding with Tomo.

Soon it was time to head to the dig sight, Delia said that she would like to come with, and so did Brock and Misty when Ash told them about it. The group arrived at the dig sight and were told that the archeologist were exploring the recently discovered ruins of Pokemopolis. The group offered to help to which they were told it was fine, just be careful. "Hey Ash do you know anything about this place?" asked Misty. "Not really, I read something about an ancient civilization that was one of the first major populated regions that was against aura and psychic users for some reason." answered Ash. "And from what I read it was located around this area." added Steven who was nearby. "Really a people who didn't like aura and psychic users?" said Misty in wonder. "That was a long time ago, and most ancient people revered them." said Steven. "Dad's right, since aura users could contact the legendary and mythical pokemon far easily then anyone else, they took it upon themselves to become their protectors." added Ash. "Aura users made themselves guardians? That's amazing." said Brock. "The exact details are lost to history, but that's basicly true." said Steven.

While the group was looking around Ash found an object that held a high amount of psychic energy. "Hey I found something." said Ash as he held out the artifact. "Let me see." said Eve on of the assistants. "Careful there is a lot of psychic energy inside it." warned Ash. Eve was surprised that information and said that she'll be careful. Meanwhile Tomo had found an ancient stone tablet that had some writing in the language of the Unknown. "Hey dad what does this say?" asked Tomo. "Let me see." said Steven who began to read. "Strange this is the prophecy about the Chosen One, but that didn't come around until three thousand years ago and these ruins are over ten thousand years old, how can this be here?" "Chosen One? Who's that?" asked Tomo. "Well, according to the prophecy the Chosen One is the one person who can bring balance to the world, and he will have to face a great challenge to see if they are worthy of the title, that's what it says." explained Steven. "But how they do it and what happens after is completely unknown." "That's a big responsibility, I know I could never handle that." said Tomo. "Well Tomo, there was one thing that our family believes, and that is that the Chosen One will come from our family." said Steven. "But that's unlikely, the Chosen One is more likely come from far more humble roots."

In a different part of the dig sight Brock finds an artifact and shows it to the head of the dig sight. "That's some discovery go put it with the others." says the man who points to a large tent. After Brock placed to object inside, what no one saw was the item that Ash found and the object Brock found started to glow and float around.

Ash noticed the psychic energies and called over his friends and family. "Guys I have a bad feeling that somethings bad is going to happen." said Ash. "Oh, dear what could it be?" asked Delia. Ash noticed that she was wearing a strange pendent that had the two legendary pokemon of life and death, Xerneas and Yveltal, and asked her where she got it. "Oh, I found it over in a the temple, the head of the dig said I could have it as there were quite a few inside." answered Delia. "Who are those pokemon? I have never seen them before." asked Misty. "Xerneas and Yveltal, the pokemon of life and death." answered Ash. "Oh." said Misty in a small voice. Soon it had gotten dark so everyone had to head to bed and continue in the morning.

When everyone woke up they found three large black orbs floating in the air sucking in members of the dig site. "What on earth!?" cried Brock. "Get a way everyone!" yelled Ash. Soon the orbs relieved to be a giant gengar with strange markings. Ash sent out his pokemon to stop it. "Careful it can suck you in." warned Ash. Just then the objects that Ash and Brock found came flying out of the tent and changed into a giant Alakazam that also had strange markings. The two large pokemon started fighting each other as well as Ash's pokemon, who were handling them fairly well. Tomo then noticed a faint glowing coming from inside the temple and went to check it out. "Tomo get back here! Where are you going!?" yelled Ash with clear concern. "There's something in the temple that's glowing maybe it can help us." Tomo called back as he ran inside. Ash couldn't go after him as he was busy dealing with the giant pokemon, and everyone else was to far.

-With Tomo-

"Gotta hurry and help Ash." said Tomo to himself. "You wish to lend aid to the one of legend? Then let me help you." said a voice. "Who are you?" asked Tomo as he kept going. "I was the steed of an Aura Guardian long ago, together we stopped the people of Pokemopolis and the two pokemon that they corrupted, but at the cost of my friend's life and I was sealed away to stop them if they ever returned." replied the voice. "Your a pokemon?" asked Tomo. "Yes, I have slept long enough it is time for me to serve a new guardian." answered the voice. "But wouldn't my big brother Ash be more worthy? I have just begun my training." inquired Tomo. "True his destiny is imperative to the world." replied the voice. "but he is not the one I chose it is you, your ancestry has aura in it as well as his, I chose you because your ancestor was my friend; and only you can set me free." Tomo arrived at a small doorway that was sealed, but could tell that it was reacting to his aura. "Please set free my ancestor's friend, I need his help." pleaded Tomo. The door reacted and the seal broke allowing Tomo to see the remains of a rapidash inside. The out of no where a shiny ponyta appeared. "Thank you for freeing me." said the ponyta. "I have been reborn."

-Back Outside-

Ash was having a hard time, the two giant pokemon were giving him and his pokemon one a heck of a time. "I sure hope Tomo finds what he was looking for soon, I don't know how much longer we can last." said Ash with dread. Just then Tomo came bursting out of the temple ridding a shiny ponyta that also had strange marking on it. "Ponyta now it is time for you to shine!" cried Tomo. "I am known as Shadowflare! Defender of the way of the Aura Guardians! Reborn!" cried the ponyta as he reared up. "Sh-Sh-Shadowflare! I read about him, he was a one of a kind rapidash as he could use attacks that normal rapidashs could never use, he was ridden by an Aura Guardian over ten thousand years ago." exclaimed Ash in awe. "Taste my reborn power you fiends!" cried Shadowflare as he unleashed two large Shadow Balls at the giant pokemon, hitting them both as hard as Ash's pokemon were. "Mmmm that's interesting, but no matter now face my fire" said Shadowflare as he unleashed a deep blue-violet Flamethrower that actually managed to hurt the two pokemon better. The two pokemon turned their attention to Tomo and Shadowflare and sent their own attacks at them. Tomo's other pokemon countered with their attacks allowing Shadowflare to charge up his fire and with his mane blazing sent forth a deep blue-violet Inferno beating the two pokemon. Ash then trapped them in a psychic hold and purged them of the evil from them, restoring them back to normal, in size and in mind. Ash then caught them both with a dusk ball, Tomo also used a duck ball for Shadowflare. "I can't believe Shadowflare's master was your ancestor's." said Ash in awe after Tomo told everyone what he had experienced inside the temple. "Indeed, I figured your birth family had a history of aura users, I just didn't expect Shadowflare's rider to be part of that." agreed Steven.

After the crazy adventure at the ruins of Pokemopolis Ash had was even more convinced that he was the the Chosen One and knew he had to be ready to face the challenge that lay in store for him. Tomo knew that he needed to help restore Shadowflare back to his long since gone glory and began to work right away with him. Steven still couldn't believe that the legend of Shadowflare was true and that Tomo was now its caretaker.

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

Means Alola Form

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic (learning), Mega Punch, Swift, Return

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic

Gyarados* (F)- Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar

^Magneton^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning), Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome

Clefairy* (F)- Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam

Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter* (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

Seadra* (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam, Dig, Flash Cannon

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhydon* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Furry Attack, Horn Drill, Earthquake

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect, Toxic, Haze, Air Cutter

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb, Giga Drain, Dig

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Protect, Dig, Extrasensory, Solar Beam

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Graveler (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch, Dig

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Dig, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower

 **Tomo-**

^Shadowflare/Ponyta*^ (M)- Shadow Ball (Weak), Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (lost), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect (lost), Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis (lost), Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (lost), Poison Jab (lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam (lost), Aura Sphere (weak), Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (lost), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost)

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

 **Note: Yes I gave Tomo an O.P. pokemon but it needs to regain its lost power. I can't believe it took me this long to realize I forgot to add Ash's muk to the list when I added his shiny magneton, my bad. Now it is time, the first movie get ready people because once that's done, it is on to the Pokemon League.**


	28. Chapter 28 (First Movie)

**Chapter 28**

 **The First Movie**

-Flash Back to shortly after Amber passes away-

"Sir, Mewtwo is beginning to awaken." says one of the scientists. "Good, let Giovanni know that his "prize" will soon be ready." replied Dr. Fuji. "Yes let him know, but he wont hold me for long." thought Mewtwo. Mewtwo knew that Giovanni was a bad man, but he wanted to see the worst of the world so he could appreciate the good in it. He also knew that Giovanni would want to create more clones, so he was going to destroy the lab as a demonstration of his power and to prevent more clones to be created for Team Rocket.

When Mewtwo fully awakened he used his powers to break the bacta tank he was in surprising the scientists and even further when he said. "Dr. Fuji I know of your plans to shut down this facility, but I believe that this Giovanni who created me for will just replace you and create more pokemon and possible monstrosities, so I will give the man a show of my power by destroying this place after you and your people leave; that way Giovanni can not use the knowledge here to use for his evil deeds." "I understand Mewtwo, but why even go with the man?" replied Dr. Fuji. "Simple, I want the man to think he is getting what he had paid for, but I will leave when I believe I have seen enough of his wicked ways." answered Mewtwo. Fair point, let me go call him and let him know you are ready for him to pick up, then we will leave the island to your devices." said Dr. Fuji who then addressed the others "Listen leave all research behind and all records that we were here, that way Team Rocket might hopefully think we perished in the destruction of the lab and not come looking for us." The scientists all gathered together and got on a single boat and left the island, then they saw Mewtwo blow the place to bits and a black helicopter approach from the opposite direction they were headed. "Let's hope we weren't seen." said Dr. Fuji as he looked on. What he didn't know was that one of the scientists had smuggled the information on creating Mewtwo. (Genesect Movie anyone?)

Giovanni was pleased to see Mewtwo's power and perceived ruthlessness, and thought that he had gotten his wish for the strongest pokemon alive. Even at the cost of Mewtwo's creators who Giovanni thought were all dead. "I see you have great power, but can you control that power?" asked Giovanni critically. "No. I have yet to master my powers." was Mewtwo's response, and it was mostly true Mewtwo had indeed control over his psychic powers, but lacked any other abilities. "Then come with me and I can help you gain control." offered Giovanni. Mewtwo knew that Giovanni just wanted to use him as a tool and nothing more, but knew that he did need to grow in strength, and had already planed on tricking Giovanni by playing the part of his lapdog and said. "Very well."

-Sometime before Gary's Gym battle with Giovanni-

We now see Giovanni having armor put on Mewtwo as a way to "help" Mewtwo control his powers. What it also did was allow Giovanni to control Mewtwo if need be, and it could of if Mewtwo was as powerful as Giovanni thought. So Mewtwo was put to work helping grunts catch pokemon and other tasks, but was used more in Giovanni's gym battles as a show of power. Mewtwo spent what little time he had to himself learning new moves and tricks much to Giovanni's pleasure. Mewtwo knew that his time with Team Rocket was going to end soon, and made his decision after beating Gary and learning that one of Ash's pokemon was able to create a more powerful Thunderbolt than he could. Mewtwo could sense that Ash was in town, but felt that it wasn't the right time for them to meet in person.

"I am done with this facade." Mewtwo told Giovanni was he began to gather his psychic powers. "I was never yours to control, my life is mine to command, no human has the right to take that from me. Especially evil crooks like you." Giovanni laughed and said darkly. "I wondered when you'd try to rebel, so I had a fail safe built in the suit you wear allowing me to take control over you if you try to disobey me." Giovanni then activated the remote but was shocked when it failed to affect Mewtwo. "Foolish human, I am more powerful than you think and I'm not even the most powerful pokemon that's alive, that honor belongs to the creator and no one else." said Mewtwo in a board tone right before he jettisoned out of the building, destroying it in the process. To say Giovanni was furious would have been the biggest understatement of the century. "Mewtwo I will find you and make you pay dearly for making me look like a fool." growled Giovanni menacingly who then screamed in rage.

-Present Time with Ash and his Friends-

We see Ash relaxing after a hard morning of training with Tomo when Ash is challenged by a pokemon trainer named Raymond. "I am looking for Ash Ketchem." says Raymond. "That would be me." says Ash as he stands up. "Go donphan!" yells the trainer. "Bulbasaur your up." Ash tells his pokemon who was sunbathing of to the side. 'This will be a piece of cake.' says Bulbasaur. "Donphan use Rollout!" yells Raymond. "Dodgewith Vine Whip and use Solar Beam!" countered Ash. As donphan came barreling towards bulbasaur he easily jumped high into the sky as he gathered energy at at the apex of his jump pointed his bulb at the donphan and unleashed a massive Solar Beam on shoting the poor thing. Raymond then sent out his machamp and Ash switches to his wartortle who was watching the fight with interest. 'Oh, this will be fun.' says wartortle chuckling. "Machamp use Thunder Punch and Cross Chop." commands Raymond. "Dodge with Aqua Jet, then use Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse and Aura Sphere together." countered Ash on a dime. Just as machamp was going to hit wartortle it moved out of the way and landed pretty far off, then he unleashed his combo attack that also one shoted its target. Raymond was livid at this point and sent out his last three pokemon, Golem, Pinsir and Venomoth. "Pikachu you know what to do." said Ash as the sky darkened all around with large amounts of rolling thunder and flashes of lightning among the clouds. Then a gigantic bolt of lightning and psychic energy strikes Raymond's pokemon from the sky, taking them all out in one hit as well as Raymond who was to close. "Jeez, overkill much?" said Misty in a fake sarcastic tone. Ash just shrugs and praises his pokemon on a job well done.

After lunch Ash and Tomo sensed that a pokemon was approaching them at high speeds from across the ocean. "Guys brace your selves we are about to have a visitor and they are coming in hot." warned Ash. Right after Ash says this a dragonite shows up and lands right next to the group, then it pulls out an envelope and hands it to Ash. "What's this?" wonders Ash as he opens the envelope. What he finds is a holographic message that says in the form of a woman. "Greetings my master has witnessed your power and wishes to invite you to his island, as he wishes to see just how strong you truly are in person. There will be a feast for those who come in their honer. If you wish to come please press yes on the invitation. It also serves as your pass inside my master's home so please don't lose it." "What do you think?" asks Misty. "Sure why not." says Ash as he presses yes on the invitation. "Thank you, here is the map to New Island a ferry will take you there shortly so please hurry." says the woman in the hologram. The Dragonite had flown off by this point to deliver more invitations. "Didn't that woman look similar?" asked Brock. "Yeah, she looked kinda like Nurse Joy." agreed Ash.

While Ash and the group was heading to the ferry Mewtwo was sitting on a throne in his home on New Island. "Mmm I believe I should give my guest a challenge, if they can make it threw my storm then they are worthy of my time." mused Mewtwo. "Please forgive me whoever controls the weather and sea, I need to test those whom I invited here." Mewtwo than used his psychic powers to create a massive storm that reached out to the mainland. "Are you sure that they'll make it?" asked the woman that was with Mewtwo. "Relax, only those who are brave enough to face my storm will make it, and if they don't I'll have some pokemon save them and bring them to shore." answered Mewtwo.

-In the Hall of Origin Meeting Room-

"Just who does he think he is?" demanded Rayquaza. "Will you relax, he doesn't bear any ill intent for anyone." soothed Lugia. "He's right, the only person he dislikes is that Giovanni." agreed Xerneas with disgust at the last part. "Yeah well he better not." growled Rayquaza. "or I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." The other legendary pokemon just groaned at Rayquaza's behavior, Mewtwo had said to forgive him for messing with the weather the way he was. "Mew can you at least go to him and make sure he doesn't do anything terrible?" asked Uxie. "Sure why not, he was created from my kind's DNA after all." agreed Mew with a shrug. After Mew left Rayquaza said how he missed Arceus. "We all do, but he has yet to awaken from the slumber he was forced into, and when he does he isn't going to be in a good mood don't forget." said Ho-oh.

-Back with Ash-

By the time the group made it to where they needed to go to catch the ferry the storm was rather intense. "I'm sorry everyone, but we are going to have to cancel the ferry to New Island it's far to dangerous out there." said an Officer Jenny. "Please listen to us, this could be the worst storm ever." added the dock manager. "Well I am going to just use my water pokemon then." says one of the trainers. "But if you get hurt you'll be out of luck the Nurse Joy has been missing for sometime now so no one will be able to help heal you or your pokemon." warned Officer Jenny. Brock got a good look at the missing person photo and thought that the woman form the hologram looked like her. The dock manager goes on to tell everyone a tail about how long ago some sailors lost their lives in a storm and the pokemon were so sad that they revived them with their tears, but since this gift has been seemingly lost they could truly die. "Ha! You think a little storms going to stop me then your mistaken." says a trainer who runs outside, sends out his pideot, hops on and flies off. A few other trainers also head out into the storm, one being Blaze. "Hope he'll be alright." says Gary. "You not going?" asks Ash. "No, I don't feel like putting my neck on the line like that, it's far to risky." answers Gary. "Well, I am going out there, I want to make sure those trainers make it safely." says Ash as he heads outside. Brock, Misty and Tomo follow him, the dock manager and Officer Jenny notice them go as well. "They might actually make it with those two Aura Guardians following them." say the dock manager. "I hope so." says Jenny with worry clearly on her face.

We now see the group heading to New Island. Ash notices that the storm contained high amounts of psychic energies, while Tomo could sense it as well he had a hard time handling the huge amount. "Brother! What's with all the psychic energy in the air?" called Tomo as he rode his gyarados across the waves. "Well, I'm not entirely sure, but there is a pokemon behind this storm that's for sure." answered Ash riding his wartorle. "Ash, do you think the others are alright?" asked Misty as she hung on her stramie with Brock. "Yeah, I think they made it." answered Ash. Soon the group could see New Island in sight and the closer they got the calmer the storm became. "I can see a dock up ahead." said Ash as he pointed to it. "Let's get out of the water, I am getting cold." said Tomo.

A few minutes latter the group made it to the dock and were greeted by the same woman from the hologram who greeted. "Welcome guests, please present your invention before I can let you in." Ash could see that it was really Nurse Joy in disguise and that she was still had control over herself even though a powerful psychic was watching threw her eyes. "Here." said Ash as he handed over the invention. "Thank you now please head inside." said the Nurse Joy. When the group went inside they found a large dining area and all the other trainers with all their pokemon out spread out around the room; one trainer had nindoqueen, golduck, seadra, vaporeon, gyarados and tentacruel by a large fountain, another trainer had their venasaur, pidgeot, sandslash, rhyhorn, scyther, hitmonlee near them, Blaze has his gyarados, charizard, fearow, beedrill, golbat and golem out, and the final trainer had her blasstoise, ninetails, wigglytuff, vilebloom, dewgong and rapidash out. The group also sent out their pokemon. Ash sent out charziard, lucario, wartortle, bulbasaur, vulpix, pikachu was already out. Misty sent out her starmie, psyduck, and onmanyte, togepi was in her bag. Brock let his onix, boldore, vulpix, zubat, rhydon and kabutops. Tomo sent out his pikachu, gyarados, chansey, aerodactyl and murkrow as well as Shadowflare. The other trainers were surprised to see that Ash and his friends had very rare pokemon. "Dang Ash, you have even more rare pokemon than I remember." said Blaze in jealous awe. "Wait, you know them?" asked the trainer with mostly water types. "Yeah, we both come from the same town." answered Blaze. "*whistles* how on earth did you get those super rare pokemon?" asked female trainer. "Just lucky I guess." shrugged Ash. "Well in any case my name is Corey, I managed to get here on my pideot, it was simply a breeze." introduced Corey. "I'm Fergus." greeted Fergus the water trainer. "Neesha is my name." added Neesha. So everyone got to know each other a little bit over a light meal, then the Nurse Joy who greeted them came in and said. "Ready yourselves for now you shall meet the most powerful pokemon master." All the lights then turn dark and a bright spotlight appears from the center of the spiral staircase. Mewtwo then floats down from it and lands on the ground. Ash who had known Mewtwo was behind this, was silently happy to finally meet his friend in person. The others are in shock at seeing a pokemon appear before them. "Yes the most powerful trainer is also the most powerful pokemon." says Nurse Joy "A pokemon can't be a pokemon trainer!" cries Corey. "Silence, you need to cool off." says Mewtwo as he picks up Corey with his psychic powers and drops him into the fountain. "If your a pokemon then there's no reson I can't catch you! Gyarados Hyper Beam!" yells Fregus. Mewtwo just sighs and deflects the attack harmlessly away. "Will you all please calm down, my associate here is a little mistaken," says Mewtwo. "first off I am not the most powerful pokemon, how can I? the most powerful pokemon is the one that created this world, and second while yes I do have pokemon that obey me I am no trainer, and finally I will not allow anyone to command me I am my own pokemon, free to live my life the way I wish, only one person has gained my trust enough for me to listen to him, no one else." "Answer me this why did you bring us here?" demanded Blaze. "Simple, to test your skills as trainers, I am aware that the league is soon so if you can beat my challenge then you are most defiantly ready for the league." answered Mewtwo. "And what is this challenge?" asked Neesha. "I have the final evolutions of the three starter pokemon of this region, if you have one yourself then try to beat them, however like me they are cloned and were made stronger than our original counterpart, but that wont matter if you trained your pokemon well." replied Mewtwo. "But what about those who don't have those pokemon?" asked Fergus. "I'll let you know afterwords." replied Mewtwo. When Mewtwo was done the back wall of the dinning area opened up reviling a large colosseum and the three final evolutions of squrtil, charmander and bublasaur, but they had strange markings all over them. "So who wishes to go first?" asked Mewtow. "I will." says Corey as his venasuar Fruit Root steps forward. "Now Fruit Root use Razor Leaf!" As Fruit Root sends forth a volley of sharp leaves the clone venasuar simply uses Vine Whip to break threw all the leaves and then picks up Fruit Root and slams it down on the ground so hard it knocks him out. "Medic." says Mewtwo. Nurse Joy runs over to the fallen pokemon to make sure it's okay, reveling her true identity in the process. "Nurse Joy!? Why are you here?" asks Blaze in shock. "Mewtwo asked me to come here to lend him some help, I was afraid at first, but he truly cares about the well being of others." answers the nurse. "Grrr Shell Shocker go get him." says Neesha. "Use Hydro Pump!" As with Fruit Root, the clone just uses Rapid Spin to deflect the attack and one shot the original. "You disappoint me, my friends have little training and yet they have beaten your more trained ones so easily." says Mewtwo with sorrow. "Ha! Charizard show that clone who's the alpha male around here is!" cries Blaze. Ash's charizard had gotten a good look at the clone and noticed that unlike the other two clones it was a female, so he was interested in how she'd fair. "Charizard use speed over power when you can!" calls Blaze as his charizard takes off. It doesn't help the clone easily out flies and easily beats Blazes charizard, who then goes off in a huff to sulk. "My turn." says Ash who then asks. "Charizard you up for this?" Charizard however is looking over at the female with a dreamy look in his eyes, this is not missed by Ash who says. "Charizard if you like her then show your passion to her in a battle and woo her." Charizard loves this idea and goes in hot with his tail burning with a shade of pink. The clone sees the challenge and goes in to face it with a Wing Attack, only to be rammed into by a immensely powerful Dragon Rush knocking her a few feet out of the air before she regains her barrings. She then notices Ash's charizard's tail is burning with love and realizes that her opponent is trying to woo her, which in turn makes her blush, but she still heads back into the fight by using Flamethrower. Ash's charizard sends forth his Inferno attack greatly overpowering the Flamethrower and knocking the clone into the ground. Ash's charizard then lands and as he offers to help her up says. 'You are a wonderful battler, but are even more beautiful, will you do me the honer of letting us get to know each other?" The clone blushes so hard that everyone else can see. "Wait my charizard lost to a chick!? Come on!" wails Blaze in embarrassment. Mewtwo is stunned, but happy for his friend and lets her go off with Ash's charizard to an upper seat to talk. Ash's wartortle and bulbasaur tell him that they want a crack at the other two clones. "Alright, but be careful." agrees Ash who then says. "Bulbasuar use Petal Dance and Leaf Storm!" Like with Fruit Root the clone tries to stop the attack with Vine Whip and grab bulbasaur only to find that bulbasuar had used Power Whip to launch into the air as he powered up a Solar Beam and at the apex sent forth a massive beam of solar energy, hitting the clone very hard who then retaliates with Sludge Bomb. Ash's bulbasaur and the clone exchange blows for a little while before Ash's bulbasaur manages to barely take out the clone. The same thing happens between wartortle and the clone blastoise, but it goes much faster as wartortle had many more moves and could hit faster than the clone. The other trainers are amazed that Ash's pokemon managed to beat all three clones and two weren't fully evolved yet. "I as figured, the one who I meet in my dream land would be the one to best my test." says Mewtwo. "Meet in your dream land what do you mean?" asks Misty. "He means that I have known him for sometime, I first meet Mewtwo back in Saffron City while I was asleep." answered Ash. "We would play games and I would show him parts of the world that I have been to." "So you are the only one Mewtwo would obey? Lucky you." says Blaze in clear jealousy. "Okay, this is interesting and all, but what is the second part of this test of yours?" asks Corey. "Me and my three friends are lonely I simply wish to clone your pokemon so we are not, but not before seeing how well you are at adapting to facing the same pokemon as your own." answered Mewtwo. "If you don't wish to I won't force it, but be assured your pokemon will be returned safely." The other trainers wanted a challenge and wanted to show that they were better then what they had shown, Fergus wanted to as he wasn't able to go up against the starter poekmon clones. "Ash, will you help me bring the pokemon to the cloning room, I know you have medical training and it will help the process go much faster if we work together." asks Nurse Joy. "Sure, alright those pokemon who are being cloned come with me and Joy." says Ash.

As Nurse Joy leads Ash and the willing pokemon to the cloning room she tells him that she is aware that he is a full fledged doctor, but he probably doesn't want others to know yet. Ash agrees and tells her that when he gets to the league everyone will know it and is grateful for not being recognized for that yet. The other trainers in the meantime asked Blaze about Ash having medical training. "Well some trainers do get some formal training before they begin their journey, it's uncommon but it happens." answers Blaze. It was true, some trainers would take a few courses in medicine, but not nearly as many as Ash had taken.

When Ash arrived to the cloning machine he was amazed at it. "It's something isn't it?" asks Nurse Joy. "Yeah, but what would happen if someone like Team Rocket got their hands on it?" pondered Ash. "Don't worry Mewtwo has a plan." answered Joy. All Ash and Nurse Joy had to do was draw a little bit of blood or get a fur sample from each pokemon for the clone machine to work. As each sample was taken from each pokemon, they were allowed to return to their trainer. After an hour a sample was taken from all the pokemon and for their clone to be created. "Wow this thing works fast." said Ash. "Well, Mewtwo built this one to work much faster than the one used to create him." said Nurse Joy. "Where was that?" asked Ash. "I don't know he didn't tell me." replied Nurse Joy.

Sometime after all the pokemon that were cloned returned and everyone got prepared the clones came out on the far side of the battlefield. "Alright, now it is the time for you to see how well you are at adapting to situations by having a full match between your pokemon and their clones all at once." says Mewtwo. The trainers were pumped at this chance. "Ash, all the clones are being tested, but I don't have anyone to test my strength with properly." said Mewtwo. Just then a voice called out. "Then perhaps I could see how strong you truly are." Mewtwo and Ash both turned to the sky and saw a Mew floating there. "Mew? Why are you here? I have no quarrel with you, nor do I wish to have one." asked Mewtwo. "My word, are you serious? Were you perhaps going to test your power against your human friend?" inquired Mew who was quite puzzled. "Well...yes." answers Mewtwo after a few minutes. "Who else could handle my power?" Ash was moderately surprised that Mewtwo wanted to test his power against his own. "Really Mewtwo you wanted to go up against me?" asked Ash. "Yes, but I am still wondering why Mew is here." answered Mewtwo. Everyone else had stopped what they were doing and were very shocked to see a Mew talking to Ash and Mewtwo. "If you must know, the other legendaries are a little apprehensive and wanted me to make sure nothing bad happened." answered Mew. "I see, well you can put their worries to rest, I don't want to anger them, I know my own limits for the most part." assured Mewtwo. "Interesting as the others that were created thousands of years ago all had black hearts and not only killed their vile creators, but also tried to take over the world every time." said Mew. "Wait, are you saying I am not the first clone of you?" asked a stunned and puzzled Mewtwo. "In truth yes, you see long ago humans tried to create the most powerful pokemon to live. They succeeded at the cost of their lives, and the Mewtwo they created would go on to destroy everything. As the protectors of this world we could not let them get away with causing so much devastation and death, we tried to reason with them, only to be attacked. Their evil ways led to them being destroyed by the creator, who then removed all knowledge of how to create you from the world, in hopes of keeping it safe from such horrors. You however are different than your predecessors, even though you were created for one of the most vile men alive today you found something that the others lacked, a friend." explained Mew. "Furthermore who knew the world was a wonderful place, but you still wanted to see the worst out of it as a way to appreciate the good things even more." "But Mew what would have happened if I didn't find him before he awoke?" asked Ash. "Well honestly Mewtwo would have started out like the others, but you would have been able to save him from the anger and hate." answered Mew. "Why me?" asked a puzzled Ash. "I think you know why." said Mew knowingly. Ash realized Mew was referring to his destiny as the Chosen One and his eyes went a bit wide. "Mew, I see no need to drag this out any further I think it's time for me to take my leave and find my place in the world." said Mewtwo suddenly. "Agreed, I wish to speak to you privately anyways, but what about the humans?" agreed Mew. "I shall wipe the events that took place here, but not entirely, nor could I to my friend Ash and his companions as his powers protect their minds." said Mewtwo as he gathered his power. Mewtwo then said. "Ash, I wish for you to take care of charizard for me, I can see she has fallen for yours and I want her to be happy." "Of course I will take good care of her." agrees Ash as her pokeball floats into his hand. "Good by Ash I hope to see you again someday." says Mewtwo as he creates a large burst of light under everyone causing them to float a little.

* **FLASH***

In a flash of light everything changed, from the scenery to the time of day. Everyone was back at the docks that they had left from, the mourning after they left. "Woah, my head hurts." says Corey. "How did we get back after that amazing mini tournament?" asked a puzzled Blaze. Ash and his friends knew the truth, and swore to tell no one about it. Ash then saw Mew fly off in the distance and thought aloud in his head. "Thank you Mew, it was an honor to speak with you." Ash then heard back. "No, the honor was mine Chosen One,be prepared as your test is near, but I have faith in you good luck." Ash just knew that after the league he would be tested in some form and would have to be at his best to triumph. Blaze and the other trainers said their goodbys and hopped to face each other at the league and went their separate ways.

-With Mewtwo and Mew-

"Mewtwo what are you going to do now? You've removed all traces of anyone living on New Island." asked Mew. "I am going to find a safe haven for me and the clones while I plan for the future." answered Mewtwo. "You could come with me to the Hall of Origin and meet the other legendary pokemon." offered Mew. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't feel worthy of being in such a place yet, maybe someday but not know." said Mewtwo kindly. "I see, well I need to go and report to the others, but I wish you luck and good health." said Mew as she flew off.

-In the Hall of Origin-

"Mmmm that Mewtwo is definitively far better than those who came before him." said Lugia. "I'll admit, he does not have the bloodlust like the others either." added Rayquaza. "It appears he is headed to Johto to for the time being." says Ho-oh. "It is interesting on how he does not feel worthy of being among us." noted Palkia. "Hmph, well think about it, the clones that were created thousands of years ago were all evil." said Groudon. "And we had to take the blame for most of their destruction." "Uhhh, you and Kyogre are very dangerous when you two fight anyways, so it was easy to pin it on you." says Zygarde. "Hey! Don't forget we are not the only ones who have devastating fights time and again." says Kyogre as he looks over to Palkia, Dialga and Giratina who all look elsewhere. "Plus we are not the only Groudon and Kyogre that exists remember." adds Groudon. "We know, most of us here have others of our kind." says Hoopa (Unbound).

-Back with Ash and Friends-

"We are almost back to Pallet Town." says Brock as he looks at a map. "What a crazy adventure we had huh?" says Misty. "Agreed." says Tomo.

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

Means Alola Form

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic (learning), Mega Punch, Swift, Return

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic

Gyarados* (F)- Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar

^Magneton^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

Vulpix* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast(Learning), Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet

Dexter/Porygon*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome

Clefairy* (F)- Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam

Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard

Charizard (F)- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter* (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

^Nidorino^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam

^Nidorina^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam

Krabby (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

Growlith (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Abra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

Seadra* (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam, Dig, Flash Cannon

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhydon* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Furry Attack, Horn Drill, Earthquake

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect, Toxic, Haze, Air Cutter

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb, Giga Drain, Dig

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Protect, Dig, Extrasensory, Solar Beam

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Graveler (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch, Dig

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Dig, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower

 **Tomo-**

^Shadowflare/Ponyta*^ (M)- Shadow Ball (Weak), Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (lost), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect (lost), Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis (lost), Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (lost), Poison Jab (lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam (lost), Aura Sphere (weak), Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (lost), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost)

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

 **Updated Blaze's Team**

Charizard* (M)- Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Leer, Smokescreen, Slash, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Earthquake, Iron Tail, Roar, Fire Blast, Flare Blitz

Golem* (M)- Stone Edge, Earthquake, Rollout, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Defense Curl, Iron Head, Smack Down, Rock Slide

Beedrill (M) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Furry Attack, Agility, Harden, Protect, Swords Dance, Poison Sting

Gyarados* (M)- Roar, Dragon Rage, Thrash, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Fire Blast, Thunder, Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump, Ice Fang, Crunch, Bite, Dragon Tail

Golbat (M)- Poison Fang, Bite, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Leach Life, Swift, Haze, Brave Bird

Fearow (M)- Peck, Drill Peck, Drill Run, Furry Attack, Steel Wing, Leer, Furry Attack, Mirror Move, Areal Ace, Heat Wave

Kadabra (M)- Psybeam, Confusion, Psychic, Calm Mind, Miracle Eye, Charge Beam, Shadow Ball, Shock Wave, Teleport, Reflect, Light Screen

Manchamp* (F)- Close Combat, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Mega Punch, Duel Chop, Arm Thrust

Electabuzz (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Brick Break, Light Screen, Protect, Leer, Spark

 **Note: A lot of people wanted me to have Mewtwo give an item to Ash as a token of friendship, well I had him give a mate for his charizard instead, so there. No Ash's parents do not know any living families that can use elemental aura, there are not that many to begin with. Tomo however will be able to use it easily as it is part of his heritage. I also can't believe that I haven't updated Blaze's roster since chapter one, I am so sorry for that.**

 **Up next the Indigo League! with some amazing surprises in store!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **The Start of the Indigo League!**

 **Note: I want to make something very clear, while Tomo will focus on elemental aura abilities, it will be Ash who will master it first due to what being the Chosen One entails, also Ash isn't going to say anything about the Chosen One Prophecy as not that many people really know about it and telling people wouldn't accomplish much and could also lead to mass mayhem from people overacting.**

-Two Days After the First Movie-

Ash had one and a half months till the league started and spent every day training his pokemon, himself and Tomo. While training some of Ash's pokemon managed to evolve or Ash evolved them with a stone. nindorina and nindorino evolved into nidoking and nidoqueen, pideotto eveolved into pideot, vulpix into ninetails, clefairy into clefable, krabby into kingler, abra into the kadabra, growlith into arcanine, Dexter evolved into porygon 2.

 **Ash's Team Right Before the League**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return

Pidgeot (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam

Gyarados* (F)- Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar

^Magneton^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

Ninetails* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet

Dexter/Porygon 2*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam

Clefable* (F)- Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam, Recover, Psybeam

Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard

Charizard (F)- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter* (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

^Nidoking^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake

^Nidoqueen^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam, Earthquake, Earth Power

Kingler (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

Arcanine (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Kadabra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blizzard

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

At the end of the training Ash headed to the Indigo Plateau, Brock and Misty had headed off ahead as they needed to be at the league and give their evaluations on their challengers and confirm badges. Ash met up with Gary and Blaze and they all went to the league in Gary's car, Ash and Gary realized that they never had their battle with each other so they decided to wait until either they face off at the league or afterwords. "Hey have you heard or seen from Leaf at all?" asked Ash. "Last I heard she was headed to the Orange Islands for a vacation." answered Gary. "I heard she came tenth at the first Kanto Grand Festival." added Blaze. "I didn't realize that contests were in Kanto now." said Ash. "Well it was far smaller than normal Grand Festivals or the Wallace Cup." said Gary. "Yeah there was only a few places that held a contest." added Blaze.

Soon the three of them arrived at the Indigo League parking area. "Well from here on we're rivals." said Gary as he got out. "Good luck you two." said Blaze as he ran off to get registered. "Ash I hope we face each other during the league, it will be a test for the two best trainers from Pallet since Red and my uncle Blue." said Gary as he walked off to sign up. Ash first went to sign up and then spent the rest of the day enjoying the sights with his pokemon, Tomo was at home with his mother practicing his aura.

"Ash!" cried Sabrina as she came running over. "Sabrina hi, how are you?" asked Ash. "Fine, I was asked to come bring you to the party for the gym leaders, elite four, champions, professors and other high ranking trainers and their families, as well as trainers who have an impression on the league." replied Sabrina. "Ah, that makes sense." said Ash. Sabrina brought Ash to where the party was taking place, the Sky Box. "Wow, look at this place." said Ash as he came in. "Once you been here once it loses it wow factor." said Sabrina. Ash was blown away by the fact that the biggest names in the league were in the room, and most of them were from the other regions. "Sabrina why are so many of the people here are from the other regions?" asked Ash. "Well, after you beat Drayden on the S.S. Anne before it sank he went on to tell all the gym leaders in Unova about you, and well word got around and know all the gym leaders and other elite trainers from around the regions want to see you in action." answered Sabrina. "That's something." said Ash. Just then Brock and Misty came over wearing formal clothing. "Ash glad you made it!" said Misty. "Ah! The young protege." said someone. Ash turned and saw that it was Blue who had Prof. Oak and Gary with him. "I have heard quite a bit about you form my nephew and father." "Thanks I guess." said Ash as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ha! Are you kidding all the other dex holders came to see this years league cuz of you and Gary." said Blue. "What! Even Red?" asked Gary in amazement. "Well he isn't here yet, but he's going to show up at the opening ceremony." said Blue sheepishly. "Ash, it is nice to see you again." said and older man in a brown trench coat. "Oh Prof. Rowan, it's nice to see you again." greeted Ash. "Ah, so this is the young Aura Guardian I have heard so much about." said a different old man with a long white beard. "Mr. Gooshow it's an honor." greeted Ash. Soon the reception was underway, Ash mainly kept to himself and his friends as he wasn't very comfortable with talking with so many famous and important people yet.

It was time for the opening ceremony. The main stadium was packed to the brim, people had heard that a lot of big name trainers, gym leaders, elite four, frontier brains and even champions were all in attendance and wanted a chance to see them. All the trainers who were taking part in the tournament were all standing in the large battlefield and were all thinking that they will be the winners. "Ladies and gentlemen it is my honer to present the lighting of the torch." announced Mr. Goodshow. The crowd cheered loudly. "And the people who are going to be preforming the running of the torch are your very own Kanto Gym Leaders!" continued Mr. Goodshow. The crowd loved the idea and cheered even louder. So all the main Kanto gym leaders each carried the torch, starting with Brock and continuing up to Blaine but due to Giovanni being discovered being part of Team Rocket, so Blue took his place. As Blue lit the large bowl where the for the tournament was Mr. Goodshow announced. "Now that the sacred flame of Moltres, the symbol of our fighting spirit, now lights the Indigo Plateau signaling the beginning of the..." Suddenly a large explosion rocked the entire stadium. It was Keita of Team Rocket and a lot of lower grunts, they were trying to steal the flame of Moltres so Team Rocket could experiment with it. Most of the trainers and people in the stands fled to escape from Team Rocket. Ash and a few other trainers stayed and fought off the grunts. Ash ran after Keita to stop him from stealing the fire and had his entire team out to help. Keita had managed to rig the fire to a device that allowed him to use it as a weapon. "Muhaha! Come foolish guardian and feel my vengeance!" yelled Keita as he sent forth a massive column of fire at Ash who was unable to block it in time from hitting him or his pokemon. As everyone looked on in horror the fire suddenly broke apart reveling a angry Moltres standing in front of Ash protectively. Ash was amazed that the very pokemon who lent its fire to the league was now protecting him, with it seemingly awaiting a command. "Moltres, can you use Flamethrower?" asked Ash. Moltres complied and sent forth a large stream of fire at Keita who ducked out of the way. "Ha! Now I can bring the boss a incredibly rare pokemon!" cried Keita as he sent out all his pokemon to catch it with. Ash got the feeling that Moltres was testing him by allowing him to command it as a way of helping it fend off Team Rocket, so he told it to use Flame Charge. Keita had his pokemon use their various attacks to counter Moltres' assault. Sadly while they did weaken the attack quite a bit, but they were still hit fairly hard. Keita then told his electrode to use Thunderwave as well as his kadabra. Ash told Moltres to use Safeguard in a worried tone. Right before the paralyzing shock wave hit Moltres, it created a protective barrier to block it keeping it safe. "Now Moltres use Solar Beam." called Ash. "Stop that with Sludge Bomb weezing." countered Keita. Moltres flew high up into the air and gathered a large amount of solar energy and sent forth a large beam of solar energy at Keita's pokemon. Keita's weezing tried to stop the attack with a wave of sludge but the Solar Beam broke right threw, and slammed right into it taking it out. Moltres cried in victory before going in with Flame Charge, per Ash's request.

The people who were still in the stadium had managed to beat all the other grunts and were watching Ash in awe, a ten year old was commanding a legendary pokemon with expertize, and it was obeying him completely. Keita tried to have his remaining pokemon use their most powerful attacks to take down Moltres, but Ash told it to use Burn Up. Due to the fact that it was coming down really fast coated in flames already, when it unleashed its attack it was incredibly more powerful and completely and utterly overpowered the combined attack and took down all of Keita's pokemon in one shot. Keita quickly recalled his pokemon and used the thick and large smoke cloud that formed to escape as well as the rest of the grunts. Moltres then picked up the fallen container for its fire that had lost its fire, picked it up, put it back and reignited it with a loud cry of its name; then it flew back down to Ash and bowed to him. Ash got the message and pulled out a ultra ball and captured Moltres with no issues.

Everyone who was still at the arena started cheering and clapping for Ash's amazing performance and catch. Mr. Goodshow announced that they would have the opening ceremonies tomorrow with improved security so it can happen with no issues an so they could clean up the mess that was made. Ash had used his psychic powers to teleport to his five star hotel room to avoid the press and immediately went to bed. The press were fairly upset that Ash had used his psychic powers to evade them and they knew that unless he wanted to see them, they were going to have a incredibly hard time getting an interview from him.

The next mourning Ash had contacted Mr. Goodshow and told him that he was not going to use Moltres until the end of the league so that its not to easy for him, Mr. Goodshow understood and figured that Ash was going to do that anyways. So the opening ceremonies went off with no problems but Mr. Goodshow had a special surprise for everyone. "Attention pokemon fans! I have a special treat for you all! Master Blue has decided to face off against the winner of this year's Indigo League!" The crowd went crazy at the prospect of seeing the legendary Blue in battle in person. "Not only that, but the Sinnoh League's newest champion Cynthia has decided to take part in this league before she officially becomes the new Sinnoh Champion!" said Mr. Goodshow who had Blue behind him to his left. "But that is not all." continued Mr. Goodshow as he and Blue turned to their right. "Master Red has decided to come and grace us all with his presence, and he even has a few words to say to us all." The crowd went ballistic as Red came out onto the stage. "Hello everyone." greeted Red. "I glad that I made it here on time, my flight was delayed a day but due to yesterday's events I was able to make it here on time." Some people began to laugh to themselves and others were wondering where Red was that he needed a flight to get here. "You all know Blue has decided that he will face the victor of this years' Indigo League, but I will face the trainer who inspires me to face them, but they must have at least made it to the Top 8 to qualify, and winning the league does not mean you will necessarily face me." the everyone went silent, Red, one of the greatest trainers alive who rarely faced anyone besides his fellow Dex Holders or champions, was going to face a trainer from the Indigo League that proves themselves worthy of his time. "However, if no trainers succeed, then all I can say is good luck on your future adventures." finished Red. Blue and the other high ranking trainers knew that there was one trainer who would most likely be the one to face Red, Ash Ketchem.

Soon the Preliminary Rounds began with all the trainers having to win at each of the four fields of water, rock, ice and grass before they go to the main stadium. "Ladies and Gentlemen the third match on the water field is about to begin!" says the announcer with excitement. "In the red box we have the amazing Mandy, a rising star in the world of magic tricks, but can he beat his opponent in the green box?" "HA! Of course! No lousy trainer can beat me!" interrupts Mandy arrogantly. "Ash Ketchem, the boy who just caught the legendary pokemon Moltres yesterday after sending Team Rocket packing?" continues the announcer. Mandy visibly pales at this point. "But that is not the only thing this amazing young trainer from Pallet Town has managed to do, according to his records he has become the youngest pokemon doctor in history after saving numerous pokemon's lives on his own a few months ago." the entire audience's mouths drop at Ash's nearly impossible feat. "That's right folks, young Ash Ketchem has become a full fledged pokemon doctor, though Ash is actually training to become a fabled Aura Guardian, he also happens to wield psychic powers as well." Mandy was very much shaking at the end of Ash's far longer introduction. "Oh sh**, I'm in a lot of trouble." thought Mandy. "Are the challengers ready?" asked the Reff. "Yep all ready to go." said Ash. "R-R-R-Ready." said Mandy feebly. "This will be a three on three match." said the Reff. "Now begin!" "Go-o exeggutor." called Mandy weakly. "Come out pidgeot!" says Ash. Both pokemon appear in a flash, with Ash's pokemon letting out a war cry and spreading its majestic wings. "Use Hurricane!" called Ash. "Quick try to use Psychic." countered Mandy feebly. Exeggutor did as it was told and tried to fight back the massive windstorm with a strong telekinetic blast. The Hurricane was blasted apart by the burst of psychic energy canceling each other out. "Exeggutor quick use Solar Beam!" yelled Mandy franticly. "Dodge and use U-Turn!" called Ash. As the exeggutor sent out its attack pidgeot simply flew off to the side, then dive bombed and knocked out the exeggutor in one blow. Due to the effects of U-Turn pidgeot was recalled and Ash sent out his ninetails and Mandy sent out his seadra as a counter, not knowing that Ash's ninetails was the Alola form. "What on earth!?" cried Mandy when he saw Ash's Alolan ninetails. "Why does your pokemon look so different?" "Have you not heard of Alola before?" asked Ash. "Alola? Never heard of it." answered Mandy. "To bad then, ninetails use Freeze-Dry." said Ash. "Uh, stop that with Water Gun." countered Mandy not knowing what Freeze-Dry was. Sadly for seadra, the Freeze-Dry attack was absorbed by the Water Gun which allowed it to hit it far harder then it normally would have, and that was super effective damage to begin with. "Seadra use Dragon Pulse!" yelled Mandy franticly. Ash and ninetails did nothing as the attack homed in. "Ha! Now I got you!" yelled Mandy thinking he finally got a solid hit in. when the smoke cleared from the attack ninetails looked perfectly fine and had a Moonblast at the ready. "Fire." was all Ash said. And that was all she wrote, seadra was completely blown out of the water and knocked out. "Golbat come out, take that thing out now! Sludge Bomb!" yelled Mandy as he sent out his last pokemon. "Tear that apart with Extrasensory." countered Ash who was miffed at Mandy's behavior. The Extrasensory easily tore threw the Sludge Bomb and slammed into golbat with such force it was blown into the wall unconscious. "The winner is Dr. Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town." announced the referee. The crowd cheered very loudly for Ash and his amazing pokemon.

-Up in the Sky Box-

"I didn't know he had an Alolan pokemon." said Lance. "Oh, some snobby rich lady practically said she didn't want it anymore when she tried to give it to Suzzy a while back, and Ash wound up with her instead." explained Brock. "Well he has raised it well." said Erika who was holding her shaymin in her arms. The other gym leaders looked at her with some envy for she had a legendary pokemon and they didn't. "True, but I am interested in how he handles his own legendary pokemon." said Blaine. The other gym leaders all nodded in agreement, they did not like the prospect of facing a fully trained legendary pokemon from any trainer, and Brock and Misty had told them Ash was planing on going to their regions someday.

After Ash was done with his match he went to find out how Blaze and Gary did. Gary won his first match by a fairly large margin, while Blaze had some difficulty but still won. Ash then went off into the nearby woods to speak to Moltres privately. 'Yes young one, what is it you need?' asked the fire bird when Ash called it out. "I need to know, why did you let me command let alone, catch you?" asked Ash. 'Ah, I see. Young Ash I saw that you have a pure heart and a strong will, I also am aware of your destiny as all legendary pokemon, this is why I follow you.' answered Moltres solemnly. "You mean the Chosen One Prophecy, right?" asked Ash. 'Indeed, the time for you to face the test is nigh, but I have faith you will succeed.' answered Moltres. "When? When must I face this challenge?" asked Ash. 'Shortly after you go to the Orange Islands, that is all I can see or say.' answered Moltres. Ash tried to calm his now shacking nerves, Moltres took note and comforted Ash by wrapping him in its wings gently. "Thanks." as all Ash said. After Ash regained his composure he recalled Moltres and headed back to his hotel room for dinner and bed.

 **Ash's New Pokemon**

Moltres*- Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast

 **Team Rocket's Pokemon**

 **Jessie**

Arbock* (M)- Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Poison Fang, Leer, Glare, Dig, Coil, Poison Tail, Crunch, Bite, Sludge Bomb, Poison Sting, Warp, Toxic

Electabuzz* (M)- Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Light Screen, Reflect, Protect, Leer, Fire Punch, Drain Punch, Spark, Charge, Cross Chop, Bulk Up

Primeape* (M)- Thrash, Fire Punch, Leer, Rage, Drain Punch, Mach Punch, Thunder Punch, Low Kick, Low Sweep, Outrage, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Bulk Up

Pinsir (M)- Vice Grip, Thrash, Leer, Bulk Up, Bind, Harden, Focus Punch, Brick Break, Hyper Beam, Stone Edge

 **James**

Weezing (M)- Flamethrower, Sludge Bomb, Smokescreen, Tackle, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Take-Down, Smog, Psybeam, Protect, Explosion, Rollout, Sludge

Gyarados* (M)- Roar, Bite, Crunch, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Leer, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam, Waterfall, Earthquake

Rapidash (M)- Megahorn, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Flamethrower, Stomp, Bounce, Poison Jab, Furry Attack, Protect, Agility, Double Kick, Ember, Quick Attack

Golbat (M)- Leach Life, Wing Attack, Haze, Air Cutter, Poison Fang, Bite, Giga Drain, Supersonic, Confuse Ray, Sludge Bomb, Brave Bird

 **Keita**

Farfetch'd (M)- Swords Dance, Theft, Night Slash, Slash, Air Slash, Poison Jab, Double Team, Aerial Ace, Protect, Roost

Electode- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Rollout, Gyro Ball, Explosion, Spark, Charge

Golem* (M)- Stone Edge, Earthquake, Rollout, Defense Curl, Fire Punch, Rock Tomb, Rock Slide, Bulldoze

Kadabra (M)- Thunderwave, Psybeam, Confusion, Reflect, Light Screen, Charge Beam

Weezing (M)- Sludge Bomb, Smokescreen, Tackle, Gyro Ball, Rollout, Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Protect

Beedrill (M)- Poison Jab, Swords Dance, Twineedle, Double Team, Bug Buzz, Sludge Bomb, Poison Sting, Fel Stinger

 **Meowth (M)** \- Scratch, Screech, Pay Day, Furry Swipes, Swift, Thunderbolt, Water Pulse, Slash, Night Slash, Iron Tail, Bite, Leer, Swagger, Shadow Claw

 **Note: Round One is done, now on to Round Two! If you are wondering when Brock and Misty are going to get more pokemon, wait until the next season of pokemon that I write.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **The Indigo League Continues**

-Next Day-

We find Ash battling on the rock field with him having lost one pokemon and his opponent down to their last pokemon, a nidorino. "Nidorino use Flamethrower!" cries its trainer. "Lucario dodge and use Flash Cannon!" counters Ash. As nidorino sends forth a torrent of fire, lucario easily sidesteps and unleashes a beam of light back at nidorino knocking back a few feet. "Nidorino use Smart Strike!" calls the other trainer. "Catch it and use Circle Throw then Earthquake." countered Ash calmly. As nidorino came charging in lucario grabs it and throws it over her head an onto the ground, then stomps down sending forth tremors so strong it can be felt up in the sky box easily. Least to say nidorino had no chance of surviving the attack. "M-M-My word was that powerful." says Lance as he regains his balance. The others in the sky box easily agree with him. Red, who is watching from atop the stadium with his pokemon is also stunned by the power of lucario's Earthquake attack, smiles. "Dr. Ash is the winner." says the ref. after she manages to stand on her feet again. Lucario runs over to Ash, who was mildly effected by the tremors, and they give each other a high five. Pikachu however had fainted off Ash's shoulder, so Ash had to use Heal Pulse to heal him. "Sorry bud, I didn't realize that move was going to be so strong." apologized Ash. 'It's okay, I just wasn't ready for it to be so strong.' say pikachu.

After the match Ash sees Cynthia wipe the floor with her opponent, the same happens with both Gary and Blaze. Ash also notices that AJ and Samurai are also in the league and have made it to their next match. Samurai against Blaze, and AJ against some other trainer. When Ash arrives at the pokemon center he sees that it is packed, and since he is a pokemon doctor, he helps the various Nurse Joys that are working at the pokemon center.

-Up in the Sky Box After the Last Match of the Day-

"So, what do you make of Ash and his pokemon?" asks Agatha. "Well he shows that he trains them incredibly well." says Bruno. "I meet him before the tournament and I could already see he was highly skilled, I just didn't realize how skilled." "True, not only are his pokemon strong, but they have a powerful bond with him as well." says Lance. "He is definitely champion material, that's for sure." adds Blue. "He will definitely go far." says Alder. "His powers reach far beyond the battlefield, his psychic powers are no joke neither are his aura abilities." says Olympia. "Of course Ash not only comes from one of the oldest families that are still around, but also from my own." says Sabrina. "Yes, I am well aware of that, but can either of you see into the future yet?" replies Olympia. Sabrina scoffs and says. "I have been honing that power for sometime now. But as for Ash, I have no idea, last I heard anytime he tried it was always blurred horribly and he could never make it out." "Well, foreseeing the future is a difficult power to master if one is not inclined to it." says Olympia kindly. "I am well aware of that." says Sabrina quietly. "Anyway, I can't wait to see how far Ash will go in the tournament." says Lance. "Agreed." says everyone else.

-Next Day-

We see Ash coming out onto the ice field with the crowd cheering very loudly for him. "Alright the battle between Dr. Ash and Pete Pebbleman is about to begin!" says the announcer. "Go Jinx!" says Pete. "Magnaton You're up!" calls Ash. Both pokemon materialize on the field, and everyone is shocked to see Ash has a shiny pokemon as well as an Alolan one. "What you have a shiny pokemon!?" exclaims Peter in awe. "Actually I have five so far." replies Ash. Everyone's jaws drop at Ash's claim. "Well, no matter I will still win!" says Peter. "Jinx use Ice Beam." "Flash Cannon." says Ash calmly. The two moves cancel each other out and kick up a large amount of mist obscuring the field. "Magnaton use Lock-on then Zap Cannon!" calls Ash. "Stop that with Protect, then fight back with Hyper Beam." counters Peter. As magnaton sends a large orb of condensed electricity at jinx it creates a sturdy green wall to keep itself safe, then it fires a large beam of energy back at magnaton. "Quick use Flash Cannon and Signal Beam to fight back." calls Ash with worry. Magnaton quickly fires a blast of bright multicolored light that ends evenly with the incoming Hyper Beam. The two attacks soon reach the breaking point and explode knocking both pokemon out from the shock wave. "It's your turn cloyster." says Pete as he switches pokemon. "Primeape it's your time to shine." says Ash. "Cloyster use Ice Beam!" orders Pete. "Stop that with Fire Punch, then go in with Close Combat." counters Ash. Primeape easily melts the beam of frozen energy and then just wails hard on the surprised cloyster. When primeape is done pummeling his opponent senseless he is the only one on the field still awake. "Good job primeape." praised Ash, who was then jumped by a flying tackle hug from his happy pokemon. "Calm down, we still have one more opponent to face." said Ash sternly. Primeape then got off Ash and returned to the field. "Go Arcanine." calls Pete as he sends out his last pokemon. "Now you face my best pokemon." says Pete confidently. "Meh, mine is far more elegant and powerful." Ash says to himself, then calls out. "Primeape use Stone Edge." "Dodge with Extreme Speed, then add Flare Blitz to it." counters Pete. Arcanine attempts to dodge the incoming stones, but as primeape trained with Ash's arcanine's speed so he was able to still nail his target. The arcanine slid very far from being hit, and unknown to his trainer heavily sprained an ankle. As arcanine slowly stood back up Ash could see it was injured badly and just as Pete was going to give it a command Ash calls out. "Hold on! Arcanine's ankle is injured and can't continue!" "Let me take a look real quick to make sure you are telling the truth." says the ref. who then suspends the match so he can check on the arcanine, and finds that indeed its ankle is nearly broken. "Dr. Ash is correct, arcanine is unable to battle due to a nearly broken ankle." announces the referee. "Which means he is the winner due to sever injury." "But his pokemon caused the injury!" complained Pete. "Pete, we are fighting on an ice field, speed is not recommended, so the fault is yours for telling your pokemon to go so fast on a slippery surface." countered Ash calmly. Pete looked embarrassed as he forgot the warning in the league pamphlet he got and apologized, then went to the pokemon center to get his pokemon taken care of.

Afterwords Ash went to check on the standings to see who had made it so far. He found that AJ had won, so did Gary and Cynthia. Blaze had easily swept Samurai's team and was showing signs of some minor arrogance. "I hope Blaze can keep his ego in check, but it appears as though Gary is going up against Cynthia tomorrow." said Ash. In a different part of the stadium Gary had gone a bit pale when he saw his next opponent was Cynthia, the unofficial champion of Sinnoh. "I think my number is up...I hoped to face Ash, but looks like that's not happening." Gary said to himself.

-Up in the Sky Box-

"Well Gary's going to have his hands full." said Blue when he saw who he was going up against next. "Blue, I highly doubt he'll win." said Red solemnly. "Jeez do you have no faith in him?" asked Blue. "It has nothing to do with that, the fact of the matter is Gary is not ready to face off against champion leveled trainers yet." answered Red. "He's right Blue, Cynthia is the real deal." said Emerald. "No one asked you." snapped Blue. "Hey let it go, he is right after all." snapped Crystal. Blue huffed and left the room. "I bet 2,000 dollars that Ash will face off against Cynthia and win." said Emerald suddenly. "Ha! You have your self a bet." said Ruby. The others just shook their heads and went to go eat.

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

Means Alola Form

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return

Pidgeot (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam

Gyarados* (F)- Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar

Moltres*- Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast

^Magneton^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

Ninetails* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet

Dexter/Porygon 2*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam

Clefable* (F)- Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam, Recover, Psybeam

Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard

Charizard (F)- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter* (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

^Nidoking^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake

^Nidoqueen^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam, Earthquake, Earth Power

Kingler (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

Arcanine (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Kadabra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blizzard

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

Seadra* (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam, Dig, Flash Cannon

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhydon* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Furry Attack, Horn Drill, Earthquake

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect, Toxic, Haze, Air Cutter

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb, Giga Drain, Dig

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Protect, Dig, Extrasensory, Solar Beam

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Graveler (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch, Dig

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Dig, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower

 **Tomo-**

^Shadowflare/Ponyta*^ (M)- Shadow Ball (Weak), Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (lost), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect (lost), Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis (lost), Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (lost), Poison Jab (lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam (lost), Aura Sphere (weak), Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (lost), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost)

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

 **Updated Blaze's Team**

Charizard* (M)- Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Leer, Smokescreen, Slash, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Earthquake, Iron Tail, Roar, Fire Blast, Flare Blitz

Golem* (M)- Stone Edge, Earthquake, Rollout, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Defense Curl, Iron Head, Smack Down, Rock Slide

Beedrill (M) Twineedle, Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Furry Attack, Agility, Harden, Protect, Swords Dance, Poison Sting

Gyarados* (M)- Roar, Dragon Rage, Thrash, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Fire Blast, Thunder, Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump, Ice Fang, Crunch, Bite, Dragon Tail

Golbat (M)- Poison Fang, Bite, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Leach Life, Swift, Haze, Brave Bird

Fearow (M)- Peck, Drill Peck, Drill Run, Furry Attack, Steel Wing, Leer, Furry Attack, Mirror Move, Areal Ace, Heat Wave

Kadabra (M)- Psybeam, Confusion, Psychic, Calm Mind, Miracle Eye, Charge Beam, Shadow Ball, Shock Wave, Teleport, Reflect, Light Screen

Manchamp* (F)- Close Combat, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Mega Punch, Duel Chop, Arm Thrust

Electabuzz (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Brick Break, Light Screen, Protect, Leer, Spark

 **Note: I am almost done with the first season of Pokemon and I plan on working on some other fanfictions afterwords, so this story will be on hold until I get version 2 up to the same point.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Fourth Round Mash Ups!**

-Next Day-

We see Ash watching Gary battle from the stands. Gary is down to one pokemon and Cynthia has only lost one. "Gabite now it's your turn." says Cynthia. "Can you hold out Nidoking?" asks Gary with worry. Nidoking lets out a grunt saying it is still rearing to go. "Alright then, use Megahorn!" orders Gary. "Dragon Pulse." counters Cynthia. As Gary's nidoking charges forward it is hit hard by gabite's Dragon Pulse and is sent flying into defeat. "Nidoking is unable to battle so the winner is Cynthia." says the ref. Gary lets out a sigh, as he knew it was a long shot for him to win. "Well fought." consoled Cynthia. "You have the makings of a great trainer someday." "Meh, I knew I was in trouble the moment I found out you were my opponent. But boy is my uncle Blue going to give me an ear full." said Gary nonchalantly. Cynthia just chuckled and said. "Well, from what I have heard Blue is very competitive." "That's an understatement." said Gary as he left the field.

Ash was slightly upset that Gary lost, but knew that Cynthia was a stronger trainer that he was. Ash then went to fight in his last match before he could enter the main stadium. "Alright the match between Dr. Ash and Jeanette is about to begin." said the announcer. Ash stepped out onto the field to a cheering crowd. Jeanette came out after a red carpet rolled out looking rather regal, Ash thought that it was over the top and rolled his eyes. "Alright begin!" shouted the ref. "Beedrill come out." said Jeanette. "Rapidash take the field!" announced Ash. "Beedrill use Rain Dance, then Poison Jab." said Jeanette. "Quick use Hypnosis to stop that Rain Dance, then use Sunny Day." countered Ash. As beedrill began to sway side to side to preform Rain Dance it was hit by a hypnotic wave and promptly fell asleep. Then the sunlight grew very strong and Ash told rapidash to use Flamethrower. Beedrill was burnt to a crisp needless to say.

"Scyther your turn." said Jeanette as she sent out her next pokemon. "Okay rapidash return." said Ash as he switched pokemon. "Now charizard come out." Ash's clone charizard came out onto the field. The crowd was interested in the fact that Ash's pokemon had markings that were never seen before. "Alright charizard use Flame Burst." said Ash. "Use Double Team to avoid it." said Jeanette. Sadly the Double Team failed as the Flame Burst caused splash damage. "Quick use Wing Attack." called Ash. Before Jeanette could react scyther was hit hard by charizard's attack, but was still able to fight. "Scyther use Night Slash!" called Jeanette. "Counter with Thunder Punch." countered Ash. Scyther and charizard were soon trading blows with each other, but it wasn't much of a fight as charizard was dealing super effective damage. Scyther soon fainted after five minutes of fighting with charizard.

"Good job, now return." said Ash. "Bellsprout it's your turn." said Jeanette as she sent out her last pokemon. Ash just gave her a puzzling stare as he sent out Haunter. "Use Hypnosis and then Dream Eater." said Ash. "Dodge that and use Razor Leaf!" countered Jeanette. Bellsprout managed to easily dodge the attack and one hit K.O. haunter then everything dark and bellsprout suddenly faints. It is reveled that haunter had managed to put bellsprout to sleep and it was all a dream that haunter ate. "Bellsprout is unable to battle, haunter wins and the victor goes to Dr. Ash." says the ref.

Ash latter finds out that Blaze also made it to the next round after beating AJ in a long and difficult battle. "Man, Blaze is doing better than I thought he would." Ash says to himself. "Indeed, but how long will his fire burn?" asks a voice from behind. When Ash turns to see who's talking to him, he is surprised to see it was Cynthia. "Your right about Blaze, he has barely given his pokemon endurance training, I'm worried that he'll burn out soon." says Ash. Cynthia just chuckles a bit and says. "I will agree with you on that, but I was wondering if you could indulge me in some of the history of Aura Guardians." replied Cynthia. "Sorry, it's not my place to say, you'll have to ask my father for it." answered Ash solemnly. "Oh, well that's to bad it's just that I love learning about the history and myths of the past." said Cynthia sadly. "Well, all I can say is respect the legendary pokemon and what they hold sacred and you should be fine." said Ash. "That's very much true, I was actually planing on giving someone who has a large collection of artifacts a visit after the league is over." replied Cynthia. Ash and Cynthia spent some time getting to know one another, Cynthia was amazed at how knowledgeable Ash was about the myths and legends of the world, while Ash was impressed that someone only four years older than him had managed to become a champion.

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

Means Alola Form

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return

Pidgeot (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam

Gyarados* (F)- Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar

Moltres*- Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast

^Magneton^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

Ninetails* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet

Dexter/Porygon 2*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam

Clefable* (F)- Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam, Recover, Psybeam

Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard

Charizard (F)- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter* (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

^Nidoking^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake

^Nidoqueen^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam, Earthquake, Earth Power

Kingler (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

Arcanine (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Kadabra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blizzard

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

Seadra* (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam, Dig, Flash Cannon

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhydon* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Furry Attack, Horn Drill, Earthquake

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect, Toxic, Haze, Air Cutter

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb, Giga Drain, Dig

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Protect, Dig, Extrasensory, Solar Beam

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Graveler (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch, Dig

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Dig, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower

 **Tomo-**

^Shadowflare/Ponyta*^ (M)- Shadow Ball (Weak), Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (lost), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect (lost), Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis (lost), Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (lost), Poison Jab (lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam (lost), Aura Sphere (weak), Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (lost), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost)

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

 **A look at Cynthia's current Team**

Gabite (F)- Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Sand Tomb, Bite, Slash, Swords Dance, Dragon Dance, Headbutt, Leer, Rock Smash

Lucario (M)- Aura Sphere, Return, Close Combat, Stone Edge, Foresight, Quick Attack, Bone Rush, Brick Break, Feint, Dark Pulse, Blaze Kick

Milotic (F)- Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Hypnosis, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring, Recover, Blizzard, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Scald,

Roserade (F)- Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Extrasensory, Petal Dance, Giga Drain, Water Sport, Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf

Togatetic (F)- Magical Leaf, Extrasensory, Sweet Kiss, Protect, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Tackle, Double-Edge, Dazzling Gleam

Gastrodon (West Sea) (F)- Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Recover, Muddy Water, Rain Dance, Harden, Sludge Wave, Sludge Bomb, Ice Beam, Scald, Bulldoze, Stone Edge, Earth Power

 **Note: Cynthia looks similar to when she first appeared on T.V. but her outfit is much shorter and does not have the fur on it, and her hair is much shorter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **The League Winds Down**

 **Note: NO Blaze will never learn Dark Aura, his far more inclined to fire than any other type, Blaze is for the most part a lot like Ash from the anime. So in short if Blaze ever learns aura it would be fire based, not Dark/Evil.**

-Two Days Latter-

It has been an interesting ride for Ash at the Indigo League, having everyone find out that he is a doctor, to seeing so many prominent trainers, to seeing Gary lose, to meeting Cynthia in person and talking to her, to meeting a boy named Richie who Blaze is going up against now. "Alright charizard come out!" calls Blaze. "Zippo! It's your time to shine!" calls Richie who also sends out a charizard. "Charizard use Flamethrower." calls Blaze. "Zippo use Flame Pledge." counters Richie. As Blaze's charizard sends forth a large stream of fire, Richie's creates large columns of fire to erupt stopping the incoming Flamethrower and striking Blaze's charizard from below. Blaze and his charizard are not happy, so Blaze orders charizard to use Flare Blitz and Steel Wing. "Zippo use Rock Slide!" countered Richie. As Blaze's charizard came diving in, it was hit by a barrage of large stones from above and was knocked out of the sky unconscious. "NO! Charizard!" cries Blaze. "Gyarados avenge him!" "Zippo return!" says Richie as he switches his pokemon. "Sparky it's your turn." "Gyarados use Earthquake!" yells Blaze with furry. Gyarados let out a massive roar and sends forth a massive shock wave that one shots Sparky. "Cruz, it's your turn." says Richie as he sends out his tyranitar, that had a special choker on it. "Gyarados use Earthquake again!" commands Blaze who is still burning with passionate furry. "Cruz, let us show him your full power!" says Richie as he touches the pin on his hat. This triggers a reaction and revels that it's really a Key Stone for mega evolution! Tyranitar is suddenly enveloped in a bright light and when it fades there is a mega tyranitar standing there. "Now Cruz use Stone Edge!" calls Richie. "Stop it with Hydro Pump!" counters Blaze with some fear, Blaze knows about mega evolutions and knows how much more powerful they are. Mega tryanitar's Stone Edge shreds threw the Hydro Pump and nails gyarados taking it out. "Manchamp it's all up to you!" calls Blaze. "Use Close Combat!" "Counter that with Hyper Beam!" Says Richie. As manchamp comes running in to pummel Cruz, she is hit by a massive blast of energy one shoting her. "No" is all Blaze says as he slumps to the floor in disbelief. "In an amazing show of power Richie is the winner!" says the announcer with excitement.

Ash who was watching began to ponder if he could get his pokemon to mega evolve, but he didn't have any mega stones, just the Key Stone.

Soon it was Ash's turn to fight. "Alright folks the battle between Dr. Ash and Solii is about to began!" says the ref. "Flareon come out!" says Solii. "Vaporeon come on out." says Ash. "Flareon use Fire Spin." says Solii. "Hydro Pump." counters Ash calmly. Vaporeon's Hydro Pump easily overpowers the Fire Spin and takes out the flareon in one shot. "Leafeon you're up!" says Solii. "Use Leaf Blade." "Use Blizzard when it gets close." counters Ash. As the leafeon comes in to strike vaporeon with its glowing tail, it is instead blasted by a large cone of ice and snow taking it out in one go. "Go Jolteon!" calls Solii as she sends out her last pokemon. "Use Thunder!" "Double Team, then Scald!" counters Ash with a hint of concern. Vaporeon quickly makes numerous copies of itself just as Jolteon sends forth a gigantic bolt of lightning causing it to miss horribly. Jolteon is then hit by boiling water and knocked back a couple yards. "Thunderbolt!" yells Solii. "Ice Beam!" says Ash. Both attacks collide and negate each other out, sending smoke across the field. "Discharge NOW!" screams Solii. "Jump and use Hydro Pump." counters Ash. Vaporeon barely manages to dodge the wild streams of electricity and hits Jolteon hard with Hydro Pump, finishing it off and giving Ash the win.

Ash then sees that Cynthia has also won her match and finds out that she will be facing Richie tomorrow. "I am so not missing that match." says Blaze off to the side. "Hey Blaze." greets Ash. "Uh? Oh hey, I guess you were right, I need to work on endurance for my pokemon." replies Blaze. "So what are you going to do now?" asks Ash. "Well after the league is over, I'm going to Johto to train." answers Blaze. "Going to compete in the Silver League?" asks Ash. "Sure am, but I am going to do better than I did here." answers Blaze. "Well I wish you luck with that." says Ash. "Same to you." replies Blaze as he walks off.

-Next Day-

"Alright now it is time to see who makes it to the Top Four." says the announcer. "The fist match of the day is about to begin so please head to the main stadium." Ash knows that it is between Cynthia and Richie and had arrived early so could have a good seat, front row in the middle of the field. Soon it was time for the match to begin. "Alright the four on four battle between Cynthia, the next Sinnoh Champion and Richie is about to begin!" calls the announcer. "Come out Sparky." says Richie. "Gabite, let us give them a show." says Cynthia. "Use Iron Tail!" calls Richie. "Dragon Claw, then Sand Tomb." counters Cynthia. Gabite easily knocks Sparky back and then traps him in a miniature sandstorm. "Sparky try to use Discharge to break free!" orders Richie with concern. Sparky though couldn't hear Richie clearly and thought he said to use Charge instead. This however gave gabite the time to use Dragon Pulse and take him out. "Cruz, your up!" says Richie as he switches pokemon. "Now Mega Evolve!" "Gabite get ready and use Dragon Pulse as soon as it's done." says Cynthia. As soon as Cruz finished mega evolving it was hit by gabite's Dragon Pulse, but was barely affected by it. "Cruz you use Dragon Pulse and Dark Pulse together!" says Richie. "Stop that with your own Dragon Pulse at full power!" counters Cynthia. When the two attacks meet there was a slight stalemate, but after a minutes Cruz broke threw and took down gabite. "Lucario now is the time for you to show us your power." says Cynthia confidently. Ash could tell right away that Cynthia's lucario was just as strong as his own and was impressed. "Now lucario it is time for you to Mega Evolve!" said Cynthia as she grasped her pendent. Soon there were two mega evolved pokemon on the field "Cruz use Earthquake!" calls Richie. "Extreme Speed and Close Combat." countered Cynthia calmly. As Cruz sent forth a powerful tremor lucario moved incredibly fast, jumped high into the air and then landed on Cruz flailing its limbs wildly. Cruz tried to get lucario off by using Flamethrower, but was soon subdued from all the punches and kicks it was receiving. Cynthia's lucario soon swept the rest of Richie's team of Happy the butterfree and Zippo the charizard.

Ash felt bad for Richie, he put up a good fight, but after his best fell, he couldn't beat Cynthia's mega lucario. 'I want to face him.' said Ash's lucario who also watched the fight. "Easy girl, don't get riled up." warned Ash. 'I know, but I really wish I could mega evolve like he did.' replied Ash's lucario. "Well, we haven't found any mega stones yet, so I am not sure how we can do that." said Ash.

Soon it was time for Ash's match, and to his surprise it was against Damian. "Well this is a surprise." said Damian when he saw he was up against Ash. "The four on four battle between Dr. Ash and Damian is about to begin." said the announcer. "Go Magmar!" said Damian. "Charizard you up!" said Ash as he sent out his first charizard, who let out a loud roar of pure power spreading his wings wide. Damian quickly realized that he was facing against the very charmander he left behind, had grown incredibly powerful and gulped. "Charizard use Dragon Breath and Flamethrower." said Ash. "Stop that with Psychic." countered Damian. Charizard's attack was barely held in place by magmar's Psychic. "Quick use Dragon Rush!" called Ash. As Magma was to focused on keeping the Dragon Breath/ Flamethrower combo in place, it was unable to dodge charizard as he came charging in surrounded in dragonic energy and was knocked out. "Go Golem!" said Damian as he switched pokemon hoping to gain some ground. "Charizard use Aura Sphere and Twister!" called Ash. "Stop that with Hyper Beam!" countered Damian. Golem sends forth a large beam of energy, but it is torn to bits by the large orb of aura surrounded by swirling dragonic energy and is blown strait into the far wall, taking it out. "Go Manchamp!" calls Damian. "Charizard are you still raring to go?" asks Ash. 'I could use a break, that last move took quite a bit outa me.' replied Charizard. "Then return," complies Ash. "and come out Nidoking." when Ash's shiny pokemon appears on the field the crowd is amazed at how strong it looks. "Manchamp use Rock Slide!" orders Damian. "Counter that with Bubble Beam!" calls Ash. Nidoking sends forth a flurry of bubbles that amazingly stops the Rock Slide from hitting. "Now use Smart Strike!" says Ash. "Use Counter!" counters Damian. When Nidoking rams into manchamp it is hit with a blast of energy twice as powerful as it used, leading to both pokemon being knocked out. "Go Pikachu!" says Ash as he gives pikachu a light boost onto the field. The sky also darkens considerably with thick storm clouds. "Go Gengar!" yells Damian. "Use Shadow Ball!" "Counter that with Psyco Cut!" calls Ash. As the ball of shadows comes at pikachu he jumps up into the air and does a somersault with his tail glowing with psychic energy allowing him to slice the orb in two. "Great, now use Psybeam!" says Ash to carry the momentum. "Gengar use Night Shade to block it." counters Damian, who is confused at Ash's pikachu using psychic attacks. Gengar launches a wave of shadows as pikachu's eyes glow and sends forth a beam of psychic energy as if he was using Thunderbolt, blasting strait threw the wave and striking gengar very hard, but not knocking it out. "Gengar use Giga Drain to regain your strength!" cries Damian. "Pikachu, Thunder!" yells Ash. As gengar begins to sap pikachu's energy it's hit by a massive bolt of lightning blasting into unconsciousness. "Gengar is unable to battle, Dr. Ash is the winner!" says the ref. "Aw, man I thought I had you for a moment or two." says Damian in disappointment. "Hey, it was a good match, you should be proud to have made it to the Top 8." consoles Ash. "Thanks." says Damian as him and Ash shake hands.

Latter in the day Ash finds out that he is to go up against Cynthia tomorrow and gets a little scared. "Man, tomorrow's match is going to be the hardest one yet." says Ash. "I'm not sure if we can win." 'Ash, even if we lose you have shown everyone that you are a amazing trainer.' comforts pikachu. 'It's true, yes we would be sad that we lost, but proud that we made it to the Top 4.' agrees lucario. "Thanks guys, and I think it's time to see just how strong moltres really is." replies Ash.

-Up in the Sky Box-

"So two powerful trainers are going to face off tomorrow, I can't wait to see who comes out on top." says Blue. "And who ever wins tomorrow is most likely to win the league as well." adds Gold. "So Red who's the lucky trainer?" asks Green. "I think you already know the answer to that." responds Red with a smirk. "Let me take a guess, Ash." offers Yellow. "Bingo, Cynthia is amazing as well, but she already is a champion so there is not much point; Ash on the other hand has proven himself threw out the entire tournament, and even caught himself a legendary pokemon with the world watching and has demonstrated amazing techniques, I want to test it all for myself." says Red with fire in his eyes. The others are amazed that Ash has garnered so much attention from Red, and even sparked a fire they haven't seen in years.

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

Means Alola Form

 **Ash's Main Team-**

Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return

Pidgeot (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

Lucario*|Protective Pads (F)- Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)- Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam

Gyarados* (F)- Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar

Moltres*- Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast

^Magneton^- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

Ninetails* (F)- Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet

Dexter/Porygon 2*|Life Orb- Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam

Clefable* (F)- Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam, Recover, Psybeam

Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard

Charizard (F)- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter* (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

^Nidoking^ (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake

^Nidoqueen^ (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam, Earthquake, Earth Power

Kingler (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

Arcanine (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)- Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Kadabra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blizzard

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

Seadra* (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam, Dig, Flash Cannon

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhydon* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Furry Attack, Horn Drill, Earthquake

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect, Toxic, Haze, Air Cutter

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb, Giga Drain, Dig

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Protect, Dig, Extrasensory, Solar Beam

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Graveler (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch, Dig

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Dig, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower

 **Tomo-**

^Shadowflare/Ponyta*^ (M)- Shadow Ball (Weak), Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (lost), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect (lost), Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis (lost), Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (lost), Poison Jab (lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam (lost), Aura Sphere (weak), Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (lost), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost)

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **The End of the Indigo League and Season One**

-Next Day-

The stadium is packed and on the edge of its seat in anticipation of the match that is about to begin. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the match between Dr. Ash Ketchem and Sinnoh Champion Cynthia is about to begin!" says the announcer with high levels of excitement. The two combatants soon step on to the field to a rousing applause. "Alright this will be a full six on six battle between the two favorites of this years Indigo League, and all I can say is that I wish this was the finals instead." says the ref. "Roserade take the stage." says Cynthia as she sends out her pokemon. "Moltres, lets show them what you can do!" calls Ash as he sends out his legendary pokemon. "Roserade use Extrasensory." orders Cynthia. "Fight back with your own Extrasensory!" counters Ash. Moltres takes to the skies and fires an odd wave of psychic energy that is hard to see, at the same time as roserade. When the two moves hit the cause a large smoke cloud to from the resulting explosion obscuring the view of the field. "Moltres use Flamethrower!" called Ash. "Energy Ball!" countered Cynthia. Roserade tried to hit or block moltres, but missed as it got the full brunt of moltres' Flamethrower and was knocked out.

"Gabite it's your time to shine!" calls Cynthia as she switches pokemon. "Moltres use Hurricane!" calls Ash. "Dragon Pulse!" counters Cynthia. Moltres unleashes a massive windstorm and gabite lets lose a large pulse of dragonoic energies that when they hit cause a massive explosion. "Flame Charge!" orders Ash. "Dragon Rush!" says Cynthia at the same time. Moltres takes a massive dive threw the smoke, but is slammed into by gabite who keeps going. As the smoke clears everyone sees moltres fall to the ground and that gabite has evolved into garchomp. The two pokemon look exhausted and give each other a look of respect as moltres collapses. Even though the evolution revitalized it a bit garchomp still looks nearly wiped out. "Good job moltres you did great," says Ash as he switches pokemon. "Go lucario!" "Alright!" cries Lucario as she takes the field. "Use Dragon Pulse!" calls Cynthia. "Fight back with Flash Cannon and Dragon Pulse!" counters Ash. Due to garchomp still recovering from its battle with moltres its attack is far weaker than it should be and it is completely overpowered. "Garchomp NO!" cries Cynthia. After the smoke that formed from the impact clears everyone sees that garchomp is knocked out.

"Lucario now it is your turn." says Cynthia as she swaps pokemon. "Aura Sphere!" calls Ash. "Dark Pulse!" counters Cynthia. As the two moves are launched Ash calls. "Quick use Extreme Speed and Close Combat!" Cynthia quickly counters with wide eyes by telling her lucario to use Blaze Kick/ Fire Punch. As Ash's lucario comes in and starts to wail on Cynthia's lucario it rams a blazing fist into her gut sending her back several feet. "Lucario use Dark Pulse again!" calls Cynthia. "Fight Back with Flash Cannon and Aura Sphere!" counters Ash. Ash's lucario's attack with some effort manages to blow strait threw the Dark Pulse and blast Cynthia's lucario back several yards. "Now lucario Mega Evolve!" calls out Cynthia as she grasps her Mega Pendent. Soon Cynthia's lucario begins to mega evolve surrounded by the smoke that permeates the battlefield from all the powerful moves that have been used. 'Now whelp you're threw!' taunts Cynthia's lucario. "I WILL NOT LOSE!" cries out Ash's lucario.

Suddenly the Key Stone in Ash's bag begins to glow incredibly bright causing Ash to use his psychic powers to bring it out, and when he takes a hold of it a burst of light shoots out at his pokemon and causes _her_ to mega evolve,  without a mega stone! "Lucario, I have no idea what's going on, but use our combo attack!" "Fight back lucario!" calls Cynthia. Ash's lucarios begins to gather energy for Aura Sphere, Flash Cannon, Dragon Pulse, Dark Pulse, Psychic and Water Pulse. Cynthia's lucario came charging in to use Close Combat, Bone Rush and Stone Edge. Ash's lucario gave a mighty war cry and unleashed, well massive devastation upon Cynthia's lucario who was blown strait threw the fall wall by several yards. Ash's lucario however fainted from overexerting herself.

"Well I most certainly did not expect that, but you will still lose young Ash Ketchem." says Cynthia who sends out Gastrodon. "Go Dexter." calls Ash as he sends out his cyber pokemon. "Use Lock-On and Psybeam!" "Use Water Pulse" counters Cynthia. Dexter moves out of the way and sends forth a beam of psychic energy. "Quick use Stone Edge to break it!" calls Cynthia. Gastrodon's attack easily overpowers the Psybeam taking Dexter out in the process.

"Charizard it's your turn!" calls Ash. "Use Sludge Bomb." calls Cynthia. "Fight back with Aura Sphere!" counters Ash. When the two moves hit they cancel each other out and throws out a massive smoke cloud. "Gastrodon use Rain Dance to clear this smoke." "Stop that with Crunch!" counters Ash. As gastrodon began to use Rain Dance it was chomped hard by charizard causing it to only create a light drizzle. "Use Muddy Water Now!" calls Cynthia. "Use Steel Wing to protect yourself!" calls Ash with worry. Charizard folds his metallic wings in front of his body with his tail tucked in as a wave of muddy water comes crashing into him knocking him back a few feet. "Quick use Solar Beam!" orders Ash. "Use Stone Edge before he can finish charging!" calls Cynthia. Charizard is bombarded by large sharp stones and just barely manages to fire off his attack before succumbing to his injuries, but also took out gastrdon in the process. "Go Togetic!" calls Cynthia. "Ninetails, Go!" calls Ash at the same time. "Use Flamethrower!" orders Cynthia. "Fight Back with Moonblast!" counters Ash. As ninetails begins to power up her attack she is struck by an intense fire and is taken out after a few seconds. "Ninetails no!" calls out Ash in disbelief.

"Pikachu I need you." Ash tells his friend, who then leaps off his shoulder and gets ready to fight by causing a massive thunderstorm to appear. "Good, use Thunderbolt!" says Ash. "Stop it with Dazzling Gleam!" counters Cynthia. The two moves windup in a stalemate, so the two pokemon cut off their attacks. "Okay use Thunder with Psychic!" orders Ash. "Block it with Protect!" counters Cynthia. Togetic creates a barrier that is shattered by the powerful bolt of psychic imbued lighting, but negated all the damage it would have caused. "Now, Extrasensory!" orders Cynthia. "Use Psychic to send it back!" counters Ash. When the two psychic attacks meet they cause a massive shockwave that sends both pokemon back fairly far. "Use Roost to regain your health!" calls Cynthia. "Stop it before it can recover with Thunder!" counters Ash. Togetic barely manages to avoid the massive bolt of lightning before it lands and regains some of its strength. "Alright now use Dazzling Gleam full power!" calls Cynthia. "Block it with a full powered Thunderbolt!" calls Ash in response. The two attacks hit each other, but the Dazzling Gleam manages to spread past the Thunderbolt and strike pikachu hard. "Pikachu, use Thunder with Psychic and Aura Sphere, Now!" orders Ash who is getting a little frantic. "Use Metronome!" calls Cynthia. "Metronome?" ponders Ash. "Why use such a risky move?" The Metronome turns into Roar of Time just as pikachu unleashes a gigantic bolt of lighting imbued with high levels of aura and psychic energy. Togetic is instantly blown into unconsciousness, but pikachu is blown into the wall from the attack and is also defeated. "Due to Cynthia having one pokemon left she is the winner of this amazing battle." says the ref. Ash is just standing struck dumb due to his loss after a intense fight. "Ash, that was the hardest fight I have had since I fought the former Sinnoh champ." consoles Cynthia. After a few seconds Ash manages to say. "Well I'm glad that I was the one to give such a battle, it's given me ideas on how to help my pokemon grow even stronger." The two shake hands to a massive applause from the audience.

Cynthia then goes on to win the Indigo League over the course of a few days and winds up tieing with Blue in their match. After they leave Red comes out and addresses the crowd. "Everyone, I am happy to announce that I will be facing off in a one on one battle with one of this years Indigo League's Top 8, and that trainer is the Aura Guardian Ash Ketchem." Ash who was watching the fight between Blue and Cynthia in the central front row jumps over the rail and moves over to the other side of the battlefield. "And it seems he doesn't wish to keep us waiting either." jokes Red who then asks. "So, which pokemon are you going to use?" "My buddy pikachu." says Ash. "Then I will use my pikachu as well." says Red as he sends out his pikachu. The sky grows incredibly dark with storm clouds as Ash's pikachu comes onto the field. "The battle between Master Red's and Guardian Ash's pikachus will now begin." says the ref. "Use Thunderbolt!" calls the two trainers simultaneously. The two electric mice both send forth a massive bolt of electricity of equal power and grind each other out. "Now, use Iron Tail." orders Red. "You use Iron Tail as well, but add Psyco Cut to it." says Ash. The two pokemon began to fight each other like fencers, but due to Ash's pikachu using Psyco Cut with Iron Tail he was able to knock back Red's pikachu a few feet. "Quickly use Brick Break with Quick Attack!" calls Ash. Ash's pikachu charges in and punches Red's pikachu even farther back before either of them can react. "Okay pikachu, now it is time to show everyone your full power." says Red as he brings out a Z-Necklace and touches the stone. "Use Gigavolt Havoc!" "Pikachu use Mirror Coat!" counters Ash. "What!?" exclaims Red in shock. Red's pikachu sends out a gigantic bolt of condensed electricity that when it hits Ash's pikachu who uses all his psychic energy to sent it back with double the power, but he is sent flying into the wall behind him. Red's pikachu however is blasted straight threw the wall behind him by several yards, both pokemon are discovered to be knocked clean out. "It's a draw folks! It is a draw!" exclaims the announcer in shock. Between the two pokemon Ash's pikachu is the first to regain conscious, but Ash tells Red that his will need some medical treatment but will wake up in a few minutes. "Ash, I await the day we fight as equals." says Red as he sends out his charizard. "Good luck, I can clearly tell that you will go far and will stand as one of the greatest trainers to live someday." Red then climbs onto his pokemon and flies off.

-A Week After the Indigo Leauge-

"Happy Birthday Ash!" says everyone. "Jeez thanks." says a happy Ash. "I know we missed your actual birthday while you were training and competing, but that is no excuse not to celebrate your birthday." says Deila. Ash was amazed at all the gifts he had received; a new Aura Guardian outfit that was now Midnight Blue that faded into Violet at the bottom, a new cape that had the same color scheme as his outfit but had silver clasps instead, he also got a wooden staff to hold his Key Stone, some more pokeballs and items. Professor Oak also told Ash that due to everything he accomplished he no longer has a carry limit for his pokemon, but told him to only carry as many pokemon that he could handle. Ash was very happy to be able to carry as many pokemon as he needed and planed on having a team of his best pokemon for hard trainers and a team for training and newer trainers, as a way of staying balanced. Professor Oak then asked. "Ash can you do me a favor?" "What is it Professor Oak?" asked Ash. "I need you to pick up an item that Professor Ivy has found." "Professor Ivy? Isn't she the one who asked to see my dewpider?" asked Ash. "Yes the very same, she found a strange pokeball that she is unable to open and wants me to take a look at it." answered Prof. Oak. "Alright, I'll go see her in a few days. She needs to return my pokemon anyways." agrees Ash.

END OF SEASON ONE OF POKEMON

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

Means Alola Form

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)** **-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return

Pidgeot (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

 **Lucario*| King's Rock(F)** **-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)** **-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

 **Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam

 **Gyarados* (F)** **-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar

 **Moltres* |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day

 **^Magneton^*|Magnet** **-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **Ninetails* (F)| Never-Melt Ice** **-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet

 **Dexter/Porygon 2*|Life Orb** **-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam

 **Clefable* (F)-** Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam, Recover, Psybeam

Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

^Nidoking^* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake

^Nidoqueen^* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam, Earthquake, Earth Power

Kingler (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam

Arcanine (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

 **Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)** **-** Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake

 **Onmastar (M)** **-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Kadabra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blizzard

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

 **Bulbasaur* (M)** \- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

Dewpider (M)- ? currently at Professor Ivy's lab so no data available

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

Seadra* (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam, Dig, Flash Cannon

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhydon* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Furry Attack, Horn Drill, Earthquake

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect, Toxic, Haze, Air Cutter

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb, Giga Drain, Dig

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Protect, Dig, Extrasensory, Solar Beam

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Graveler (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch, Dig

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Dig, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower

 **Tomo-**

^Shadowflare/Ponyta*^ (M)- Shadow Ball (Weak), Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (lost), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect (lost), Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis (lost), Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (lost), Poison Jab (lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam (lost), Aura Sphere (weak), Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (lost), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost)

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

 **Note: Well, this is the end of season one, I am going to work on some other fanfictions that I want to make, so this story is going to be on hold until then. But have no fear I will return to this, after version two reaches this same point. That's how it's going to go, I work on version one first and when I get to the end of a region I work on version two's tale threw the same region. Also if you think something big is going to happen with Blaze, well I am not sure about it. If I ever allow him to use aura it will be fire based, nothing more. Like how I gave Red the power to use Z-Moves? Well it's no wonder with how strong he is. Cynthia is not going to be seen again until Sinnoh and you can imagine how Paul is going to be towards Ash after he finds out how strong he is.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **The Start of the Orange League**

 **Note: Hello! I'm back! I know last chapter I said that I was going to bring Version Two up to the same point before I start working on this version again, but I hit the wall and I also thought that it was going to be easier to write but I was very wrong**

Five Days Later

After Ash's birthday him and Tomo trained their powers together and Ash also managed to learn how teleport his pokemon in their pokeballs (Think how Mewtwo created those pokeballs in the first movie) so he could call on any of his pokemon at anytime he needed them. After awards Ash felt it was time to head over to Volencia Island and pick up his pokemon and the strange pokeball. Soon the group arrived at the small port just south of Pallet Town, as the group got ready to leave a blonde girl came running over yelling "Ash! Wait Ash!"

"Serena? What are you doing here?" asked Ash when he saw who it was "I came to join you on your journey" answered Serena "Ash who's this?" asked Misty "This is my friend from Kalos Serena, we meet back in Prof. Oak's Summer Camp years ago and we've been friends since" introduced Ash "So this is your friend you've told us about" said Brock "Yep, so Serena you are a trainer as well?" asked Ash "Sure am I even managed to catch some before I arrived" answered Serena "But what are you doing here? I thought you'd be home in Pallet" "I'm going to Volencia Island to pick something up for the professor and I was also thinking about taking part in the Orange League" answered Ash "So how are we going to get there?" asked Serena "Fly" answered Ash

So Ash sent out his pidgeot and two charizards and Tomo sent out his aerodactyl and the group flew off to Volencia Island. As the group was flying Serena told them what pokemon she had caught before she arrived in Kanto and joined the group

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

!Means Alola Form!

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return

Pidgeot (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

 **Lucario*| King's Rock(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

 **Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam

 **Gyarados* (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar

 **Moltres* |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day

 **^Magneton^*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **!Ninetails* (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet

 **Dexter/Porygon 2*|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam

 **Clefable* (F)-** Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam, Recover, Psybeam

Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

^Nidoking^* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake

^Nidoqueen^* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam, Earthquake, Earth Power

Kingler (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam

Arcanine (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

 **Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)-** Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Kadabra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blizzard

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

 **Bulbasaur* (M)** \- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

Dewpider (M)- ? currently at Professor Ivy's lab so no data available

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

Seadra* (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam, Dig, Flash Cannon

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhydon* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Furry Attack, Horn Drill, Earthquake

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect, Toxic, Haze, Air Cutter

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb, Giga Drain, Dig

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Protect, Dig, Extrasensory, Solar Beam

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Graveler (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch, Dig

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Dig, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower

 **Tomo-**

^Shadowflare/Ponyta*^ (M)- Shadow Ball (Weak), Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (lost), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect (lost), Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis (lost), Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (lost), Poison Jab (lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam (lost), Aura Sphere (weak), Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (lost), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost)

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

 **Note: Surprised with the sudden appearance of Serena, well in the anime they make it appear that Ash and Serena are the same age, but Ash has been threw so many regions that he can't be ten still**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Volencia Island**

 **Note: I forgot to add pancham to Serena's roster, X-P**

After flying for a few hours

The group lands in front of the pokemon center on Volencia Island and head inside so Ash can make sure that the pokemon are alright after the long flight. "So Serena are you shocked Ash is a doctor?" asked Misty "Not really, Ash told me about it shortly after he got his license" answered Serena "Plus I knew he was going to get it anyways" "So are you two going to become a thing?" asked Misty

Serena blushed and answered "Well I hope so, but he does have another girl on his mind" "Do you know who it is?" asked Misty "Sure, we've been pen pals since Ash introduced us via e-mail" answered Serena "You're lucky Ash is interested in you" said Misty under her breath "What? You like him to?" asked a knowing Serena "Huuuuuh yeah, but I think Ash only sees me in a sisterly light, not a romantic one" answered Misty with a sigh

Just then Ash came out of the examine room and told them that the pokemon were fine, just a little winded. So the group gathered their things and headed over to Prof. Ivy's lab "I should warn you, Prof. Ivy tends to forget to clean up after herself" warned Ash "How bad can it be?" asked Tomo "Prof. Rowan once told me that they had to get a professional cleaning crew to clean up her lab and it took them a week to get it done" answered Ash "They must've not been very good" noted Brock "I don't know about that, all I know is that the league had to shut her lab down while they cleaned it out" replied Ash "Sounds bad" said Misty

The group arrived at Prof. Ivy's lab after walking a few minutes from the pokemon center "Hello? Prof. Ivy it's me Ash" announced Ash "She's out back at the seaside" said one of Prof. Ivy's triplet assistants "Thanks" thanked Ash

The group headed out back and found Prof. Ivy riding a rather large gyarados "Ah hello! It's nice to see you again!" called Prof. Ivy "Same here" said Ash "I thought you said that you only had two companions?" asked Prof. Ivy "Serena joined us right before we left" explained Ash "Ah I see well it's nice to meet you all" said Prof. Ivy "Now let me show you the strange ball I found"

"What makes it so strange? Besides not being able to send it threw the transporter?" asked Brock "Well we've been calling it the GS Ball as it has the letters G and S inscribed on it and it was gold and silver colored" explained Prof. Ivy "and we have tried everything to open it was well" "Let me take a look" offered Ash once everyone was inside "Alright, I don't know what you plan to figure out, but it's worth a shot" agreed Prof. Ivy

As soon as Prof. Ivy began to hand over the ball the gold half began to glow brightly and Ash's rainbow wing that he wore around his neck in a special pendent reacted in the same way "Quick hand it over" said Ash excitedly. Once the ball was in Ash's hands Ash immediately sensed the pokemon inside and focused all his power in setting it free. After a few minutes the GS Ball suddenly glowed even brighter and then opened letting the pokemon inside out. Once the light faded everyone was shocked to see a celebi floating in the room "My word a legendary pokemon was inside the GS Ball" said Prof. Ivy in awe "Are you alright?" asked Ash

The celebi responded by fainting into Ash's arms "Oh dear, she's very weak I need to get her to the pokemon center right away" said Ash in a calm yet alarming tone "Go hurry and see if you can figure out how she wound up inside the GS Ball" said Prof. Ivy as Ash ran out the door holding onto celebi tightly

As Ash ran he was able to gently read celebi's mind and found that she was imprisoned by a greedy man who had stolen a rainbow and silver wing from Ecruteak City long ago and forged them into the GS Ball and captured her and had her attack the original Tin Tower causing it to burn down and making Ho-oh disapear.

The group soon arrived at the pokemon center to see how celebi was doing and found Ash, wearing his medical gear running back and forth carrying various medications to a room and when they asked Ash told them that Celebi was very weak from being stuck in the ball since the original Tin Tower burned down and he captor lost the ball out at sea "She's been stuck in that ball for that long?" asked Prof. Ivy in shock "Yes, and it is going to take some time, but she will be alright" answered Ash

Ash kept working on getting celebi's vitals and nutrients back up for the rest of the day. By the time the others came back to check on him before dinner Ash said that celebi was fine and was resting with his pokemon watching over her to keep her safe and company and that he'll join them for dinner once he made sure everything was set.

When Ash came into the room he found that celebi had woken up and was talking to lucario and pikachu "So how are you feeling?" asked Ash 'Considering I've been dormant for how long I was, I'm alright' answered celebi "That's good to hear" said Ash with relief 'Well my kind travel threw time all the time, so it's not hard for us to adjust to a new time period' said celebi 'but that GS Ball keeps me from going back to my own time, so I can't ever be free' "What that man did to you is unforgivable" said Ash with burning anger in his eyes 'I must ask are you the Chosen One?' asked celebi "Yes, I found out with some help and the moltres that I have also confirmed it for me" answered Ash

'Then take me with you, I'm still bound to the GS Ball as you have called it' offered celebi "Alright, I don't have any issues with that, but I do want to free you from being bound to it" agreed Ash 'With you wielding it, there is nothing for me to fear, but do your pokemon know the truth?' replied celebi "Yes, I told them before I came to the Orange Islands, and I also know that my test lies here as well" answered Ash 'What about your human friends?' asked celebi "No, I don't want them to worry about it right now" answered Ash "If word got out it would cause more harm than good" 'That's a smart choice to make' agreed celebi

So Ash went back to Prof. Ivy's and found that Brock had managed to clean up the mess that was her lab and home, and still managed to make a wonderful meal "Brock I have no idea how you do it" said Misty "Practice" replied Brock "Hey Ash how's celebi?" asked Serena when she saw Ash come in "She's fine, we talked for a bit and she decided to join my team" answered Ash "Wow, that's so cool" said Serena in awe "Professor where's my dewpider?" asked Ash "Right here" answered Prof. Ivy as she handed Ash the ball containing his pokemon over "Please don't let it out near me" begged Misty "Why?" asked Serena "Misty doesn't like most bug types" explained Tomo "Oh, I didn't know" said Serena

The next day the group got ready to face the Orange Island League and knew that Ash was going to face stronger challenges than most trainers get due to his performance at the Indigo League

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

!Means Alola Form!

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return

Celebi* (F)- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

Pidgeot (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

 **Lucario*| King's Rock(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

 **Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam

 **Gyarados* (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar

 **Moltres* |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day

 **^Magneton^*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **!Ninetails* (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet

 **Dexter/Porygon 2*|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam

 **Clefable* (F)-** Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam, Recover, Psybeam

Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

^Nidoking^* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake

^Nidoqueen^* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam, Earthquake, Earth Power

Kingler (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam

Arcanine (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

 **Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)-** Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring

Kadabra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blizzard

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

 **Bulbasaur* (M)** \- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

Seadra* (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam, Dig, Flash Cannon

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhydon* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Furry Attack, Horn Drill, Earthquake

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect, Toxic, Haze, Air Cutter

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb, Giga Drain, Dig

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Protect, Dig, Extrasensory, Solar Beam

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Graveler (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch, Dig

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Dig, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower

 **Tomo-**

^Shadowflare/Ponyta*^ (M)- Shadow Ball (Weak), Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (lost), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect (lost), Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis (lost), Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (lost), Poison Jab (lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam (lost), Aura Sphere (weak), Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (lost), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost)

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **Meeting Two New Friends**

The Next Day

The group arrive at Tangello Island, home to the first gym of the Orange League and decide to take in the warm sunshine and enjoy the beach before heading to the gym. After the group change into their swim gear and head to the beach, they find three trainers beating a young lapras to get it to listen to them "Hold it right there!" yells Ash "What do you think you are doing?" "What is it to you?" asks one of the boys "We're trying to train this lapras" adds another "I don't think so, it looks like your abusing a pokemon, and that can have you lose your license" countered Ash "Oh yeah try to stop us" says the three boys who send out a spearow, beedrill and hitmonchan "Pikachu show them what you can do" says Ash in response

"Wait!" cries another boy who comes running over and starts making observations of all the pokemon "Hey knock it off!" yells one of the trainers "Your pokemon are way out of their league compared to pikachu who's in the best shape I have ever seen" says the boy "Pikachu send them away please" asks Ash

Pikachu uses a Psychic infused Aura Sphere at the three trainers sending them and their pokemon into the water "Amazing I've never seen a pikachu do that before" says the boy in awe "You're a Pokemon Watcher right?" asks Ash "Yes, my name is Tracey " answers Tracey "I'm Ash, you might have heard of me" introduced Ash "Ash? As in Dr. Ash Ketechem Aura Guradian in training" asks Tracey in shock "Yep the very one, I came to the Orange Islands to take part in the Orange League" confirms Ash "Wow, and you know Prof. Oak right?" asks Tracey "He's my hero" "I know all the professors" answers Ash "But I bet Prof. Oak's your hero because he was a watcher as well" "That's right" confirms Tracey

Once Ash was done introducing himself to Tracey he told everyone to go to the pokemon center so he could make sure lapras was still in good health "Are you alright?" asked Ash when he got close to lapras. Lapras was listening to what was being said and knew she could trust Ash and his friends and agreed to be taken to the pokemon center as long as Ash was the one treating her.

Ash arrived carrying lapras in a large ball of seawater with his psychic powers, this did not go unnoticed by the locals who were amazed that Ash was on the island. The news that Ash was on the island and had brought a lapras to the pokemon center the way he did drew a large crowd and the local news center arrived to speak with him. Ash told his friends to let the people know what was going on so he could focus on treating lapras. The people were not happy with the three trainers who were so mean to the lapras and they were reprimanded by Officer Jenny who warned them not to do something like that again or they will lose their license.

As Ash gave lapras a check up he asked her why she was not with her pod. Lapras explained that she was seperated from her mother during a huge storm and was worried that she wasn't going to be able to get back to her "If I remember right the lapras pods leave the Orange Islands right after the Orange League takes place, so I could bring you to her" offered Ash 'Yay! Thank you so much, I thought I'd never see her again' cried lapras with joy "In order for me to bring you to her, I'm going to have to catch you so no one else can keep you from her" Ash said as he pulled out a Net Ball 'I know, but I'm not upset even if we don't find her I know you'll take good care of me' sighed lapras

So Ash caught lapras and after giving his statement about her helped Nurse Joy in the pokemon center for the rest of the day and decided to go to the gym tomorrow. Tracey also asked if he could tag along as he hoped to meet Prof. Oak if he went with Ash, to which the group happily agreed

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

!Means Alola Form!

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return

Celebi* (F)- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

Pidgeot (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

 **Lucario*| King's Rock(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

 **Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam

 **Gyarados* (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar

 **Moltres* |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day

 **^Magneton^*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **!Ninetails* (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam

Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet

 **Dexter/Porygon 2*|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam

 **Clefable* (F)-** Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam, Recover, Psybeam

Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

^Nidoking^* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake

^Nidoqueen^* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam, Earthquake, Earth Power

Kingler (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Arcanine (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

 **Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)-** Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring

Kadabra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blizzard

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

 **Bulbasaur* (M)** \- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

Seadra* (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Brock's Team-**

Onix* (M)- Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Blast, Bind, Harden, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Slam, Dig, Flash Cannon

Boldore* (M)- Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Sandstorm, Rock Slide, Headbutt, Flash, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Solar Beam

Rhydon* (M)- Horn Attack, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Rock Blast, Harden, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Furry Attack, Horn Drill, Earthquake

Zubat (M)- Supersonic, Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Steel Wing, Gust, Confuse Ray, Poison Fang, Aerial Ace, Protect, Toxic, Haze, Air Cutter

Kabutops* (M)- Slash, Absorb, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Furry Cutter, Mega Drain, Rock Tomb, Giga Drain, Dig

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Reflect, Swift, Iron Tail, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Protect, Dig, Extrasensory, Solar Beam

 **Brocks Pokemon at the Pewter Gym-**

Graveler (M)- Rollout, Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Fire Punch, Dig

Cubone (M)- Bonemerang Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Bubblebeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Iron Head, Bone Rush, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Dig, Sand Tomb, Flamethrower

 **Tomo-**

^Shadowflare/Ponyta*^ (M)- Shadow Ball (Weak), Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (lost), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect (lost), Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis (lost), Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (lost), Poison Jab (lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam (lost), Aura Sphere (weak), Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (lost), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost)

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig

 **Tracey's Pokemon-**

Venonat (M)- Confusion, Sleep Powder, Bug Bite, Psybeam

Marill (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Bubble, Rollout, Defense Curl, Slam, Charm, Bounce, Sing,


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **The Coral Eye Badge**

Next Day

We find the group on lapras' back headed to Maikan Island so Ash could earn his first Orange Island Badge, as the gym on the previous island had been closed down due to the gym leader passing away the week before and no one was able to take it over.

"It's a shame about what happened" says Ash as the group are surfing along "Yeah, but that happens sometimes when a gym has no one to take it over" says Misty "I miss Brock" says Tomo "Me to, but he said he wanted to go back and help Prof. Ivy keep her lab clean and learn some things from her as her field of study is a lot like what breeders do" replies Ash "I didn't get to speak to Brock that much when we met, but he's seems to be a nice guy" says Tracey "He is" agrees Ash

Soon the group arrive at Maikan Island and head over to where the gym is. On the way Ash notices that someone set up a prank and decided to use his psychic powers to make the bucket of water dump on the kid responsible.

"What the!" cries out a voice "I thought I set that up perfectly" "You did, but you can't fool an Aura Guardian with a prank that's so obvious" clarified Ash "Then you must be Ash Ketchem, my sister is waiting for you" said the boy "She's the gym leader?" asked Serena "Yep my sister Sissy is considered the best of the Orange Crew" said the boy proudfuly "Orange Crew? What's that mean?" asked Serena "It's the name of the gym leaders in the Orange Islands" answered Ash "That makes sense" said Serena

The boy leads the group to where the gym is and introduces them to his older sister Sissy who is eager to face Ash with her challenges "I'm very interested in how well you will do here in the Orange Islands, we saw your performance in the Indigo League so I'm sure you'll win this one" said Sissy "Why do you say that?" asked Serena "Our island challenges aren't as hard as normal gym challenges for trainers of Ash's caliber" answered Sissy "What's so different about them?" asked Tomo "Some of the gyms have the challengers preform tests of skills besides battling, the idea actually comes from the Island Challenges in Alola" explained Sissy "I've heard about Alola, but where is it?" asked Serena "It's actually on the southern end of the Orange Islands as they link up Kanto to Alola" answered Ash "That's cool, are we going to go there after we're done in the Orange Islands?" asked Serena "No, I plan on going to Johto next" answered Ash

"Lets get the challenge underway" said Sissy "What's the first challenge?" asked Ash "We will have a Water Gun challenge" explains Sissy "First our pokemon must use Water Gun to knock down a row of cans, but only get one shot at each of them. Then they must try to hit as many flying targets as they can and if it's a tie then we will have a water race" "That sounds amazing" says Tomo "to bad I can't take part yet" "Don't worry Tomo, if we go threw the regions in the order I plan to, you'll be old enough to take part in the Hoenn League" assures Ash "Then I get to compete with my big brother? Yay!" cries Tomo with joy

Sissy's younger brother presses a button and a wall with cans sitting on top comes out of the ground and a pool is reveled under the floor "Alright kingdra show'm how it's done" says Sissy as she sends out her pokemon "Wartortle you're up" says Ash as he sends out his pokemon "Alright I'll go first, then it's your turn" says Sissy "Alright" agrees Ash

Kingdra easily knocks down all the cans with Water Gun "Wartortle remember you have to use Water Gun to knock down the cans, non of your more powerful moves" says Ash 'Got it' replies wartortle who then proceeds to take out each can one by one sending them flying out to sea "Uh, wartortle that was a little overkill don't ya think?" says Ash 'I guess I don't know my own strength' replies wartortle sheepishly "On to the next part of the challenge" says Sissy

Sissy's brother presses another button and disks start flying out for kingdra to hit. Kingdra again takes out each disk without flaw "Okay wartortle you're going to need to focus here so you don't miss any" says Ash 'With all the training you put us threw to work on our aim, I know I can do it' says wartortle, who proceeds to again take out each of his targets though they are much farther out when he does "It appears to be a tie, so that means we will have a race" says Sissy "Alright, and I know who I'm going to use to" says Ash eagerly

Sissy lets out her blastoise and Ash sends out his shiny gyarados "You're so lucky to have such a rare pokemon" says Sissy "But that won't mean you'll win" "We shall see" says Ash in response as he gets onto his very eager pokemon

Once the Sissy and Ash are ready Sissy's brother fires off a sports gun signaling the start of the race. Sissy gets an early lead thanks to her knowing the waters, but Ash manages to pull off a win after having gyarados use Ice Beam to make a slide to the finish line "Well done Ash you have earned the Coral Eye Badge" congrats Sissy as she hands over the badge "Thanks" says Ash as he gratefully takes it

"So Ash what's the plan for the rest of the day?" asks Serena after Ash healed up his pokemon at the pokemon center "I'm going to train some of my pokemon that aren't quite up to snuff with my other ones with Tomo" answers Ash "Cool can I join?" asks Serena "Sure, it's hard but it pays off in the long run" agrees Ash

So Serena joined Ash and Tomo in their training and found that while exhausting, she did see major improvements in her pokemon's abilities

==Current Pokemon==

*Means Top Strongest*

^Means Shiny^

!Means Alola Form!

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **Pikachu*|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight (learning), Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge (learning)

 **Celebi* (F)** \- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

Pidgeot (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

 **Lucario*| King's Rock(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **Charizard*|Safety Goggles (M)-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

 **Wartortle*|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

 **Gyarados* (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald

 **Moltres* |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

 **^Magneton^*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **!Ninetails* (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round

^Dratini^ (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate

 **Dexter/Porygon 2*|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity

Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

 **Clefable* (F)-** Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam, Recover, Psyshock, Protect, Future Sight, Trick, Flash

Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard, Sucker Punch, Giga Drain, Dream Eater

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

^Nidoking^* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake

^Nidoqueen^* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam, Earthquake, Earth Power

Kingler (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Arcanine (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

 **Primeape*| Blackbelt (M)-** Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

Kadabra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

^Chansey^ (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Sing, Solar Beam, Earthquake, Round

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

 **Bulbasaur* (M)** \- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

30 Turaos

5 Milktank

 **Misty's Team-**

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Starmie*- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

Cloyster* (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

^Togepi^ (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

Seadra* (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

8 other Poliwags

 **Tomo-**

^Shadowflare/Ponyta*^ (M)- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (lost), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis (lost), Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (weak), Poison Jab (weak), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (lost), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave

Aerodactyl* (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Drain Punch

^Gyarados*^(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

Murkrow* (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

Growlith* (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang, Fire Blast, Dig

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab, Areal Ace, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Facade, Double Team, Protect, Steel Wing

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

 **Tracey's Pokemon-**

Venonat (M)- Confusion, Sleep Powder, Bug Bite, Psybeam

Marill (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Bubble, Rollout, Defense Curl, Slam, Charm, Bounce, Sing,

 **Note: I forgot to put in Brock staying with Professor Ivy so I had him realize that she probably needs some help with keeping her lab clean and also wanted to learn some things from her as well. Brock also told Ash that he'll head back to Kanto when his done and meet up with Ash when he gets back. My bad X(**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **A Psychic Confrontation**

 **Note: Someone suggested that I put it in every other chapter and I sort of agree with it, but the list helps me make sure I use the right moves and pokemon and not get mixed up, so I decided to cut out the moves for the pokemon that are rarely used or haven't been used. While I do have a list of preset moves for them to learn and a list of pokemon Ash will gain, I don't have when they will learn them and I never will. In any case lets get on to the chapter**

Next Day

The gang arrive at Mandarin Island and as the group head into town they see a large number of pokemon attacking their trainers "What's going on!?" asks Serena "Someone's using a psychic pokemon to control the pokemon" answers Ash "Then why aren't ours effected?" asks Serena "First off pikachu and lucario both have psychic powers that negate the effects and I also created a psychic shield to block out the hypnotic waves" answered Ash "Can you cure them?" asks Misty "Just watch" says Ash as he gathers his psychic powers. Tomo lends what little power he has to help and soon both Ketchem brothers send forth a large psychic pulse that destroys the hypnotic wave completely and the pokemon return to normal and return to their happy trainers

"I'm am sure glad you came when you did" thanks Officer Jenny as she comes over "Pokemon have been disappearing for sometime now" "I think Team Rocket are behind this, but not the three that I know" says Ash "Which three are you talking about?" asks Serena "Two people who had a very hard childhood and a meowth that had his heart broken" answers Ash "You mean Jessie and James?" asked Misty "Right, they aren't really bad people, they just fell in with the wrong crowd" confirmed Ash "In any case are you able to block the psychic waves that are affecting the pokemon?" asked Jenny "I am right now, and I can tell that the waves are being amplified as most psychics can't hypnotize this many pokemon" answered Ash "And I can led us to where they are coming from"

Ash led the group out to an abandoned storehouse and saw that a large antenna was attached to the roof "We're here, lets stop Team Rocket's plan" said Ash as he blasted the antenna apart with a psychic blast

"What was that?" asked a masked grunt "I don't know, but it seems something is interfering with the anteena" said another grunt "Well go and see what the problem is, we can not fail the boss" ordered a rocket scientist

As the group headed inside two grunts came running and they were quickly dispatched by Ash's psychic powers. The group soon found the control room and busted down the door "So we've been discovered, no matter all the pokemon we have stolen have already been shipped off to headquarters" said the scientist "You're lying, they're still in the building" said Ash "I can tell because I can sense their aura" "Bah! You'll never get to them in..." said the scientist before Ash shut him up with a powerful hypnotic wave

Ash then proceeded to blast his way to where the pokemon where being held, taking out any grunts that got in their way with his psychic powers "Ash why are you using your psychic powers so much?" asked Misty "They want to mess with psychic powers, then they are going to find out what happens when they do" answered Ash

The group soon arrived to where the pokemon where being held and found that a drowzee was the pokemon responsible for the hypnotic waves and was quickly defeated and caught by Tomo, as he wanted a psychic type like Ash "Thank you so much for stopping Team Rocket, if you hadn't arrived a lot of trainers would have lost their pokemon" thanked Officer Jenny 

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest#

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight (learning), Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge (learning)

 **#Celebi (F)** \- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

 **#0Lucario| King's Rock(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M)-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

 **#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

 **#0Espeon (F)** \- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

 **#Gyarados (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald

 **#Moltres |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

 **#Magneton*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round

 **#Dratini* (F)** \- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate

 **#Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M), Chansey* (F), Turaos (M), **#Bulbasaur (M),** Milktank (F), Muk (M), 30 Turaos, 5 Milktank, Alakazam (M), Gengar (F), Parescet (M), Kingler (M), #Nidoking* (M), #Nidoqueen* (F), **#Clefable (F),** Pidgeot (F), Haunter (M), Kadabra (M), **#Primeape| Blackbelt (M),** Arcanine (M)

 **Tomo-**

 **#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)** \- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (lost), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis (lost), Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (weak), Poison Jab (weak), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (lost), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#0Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M),#Growlith (M),Farfetch'd (M),#Chansey (F)

 **Misty's Team-**

#Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F), Seaking (F), Poliwag (M), Staru, #Squirtle (F), Jiggilypuff (F), 8 other Poliwags

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

 **Tracey's Pokemon-**

Venonat (M)- Confusion, Sleep Powder, Bug Bite, Psybeam

Marill (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Bubble, Rollout, Defense Curl, Slam, Charm, Bounce, Sing,

 **Note: Forgive me if I don't give everyone dialog, it can be a bit hard to give everyone something to say sometimes**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **The Crystal Onix and Pinkin Island**

 **Note: I made an error by saying Ash was the one with the shiny garados, it's his brother Tomo that has it not him, oops**

Next Day

The group have arrived on an island that is known for the numerous glass shops and decide to take a look around. Jessie and James are on the island as well looking for a gift for their boss as his birthday is coming up and they want to get him something unique besides a pokemon, but are having trouble finding the right gift. "Ash do you think we could get some glass sculptures?" asks Serena "I see why not, but lets find this Marisa person first" agrees Ash "I wonder who she is" ponders Tracey "How would I know who she is, I do know about the Crystal Onix she's asking for" answers Ash

"You know about the Crystal Onix?" asks a little girl "You wouldn't be Marisa would you?" asks Misty "Yes, my older brother has been looking for the Crystal Onix for sometime" answers Marisa "Why?" asks Tomo "Let me show you" says Marisa as she leads to the group to a glass shop that barely has anything in it "I'm guessing your brother is looking for the Crystal Onix for inspiration" asked Ash "Indeed I'm am" says a young man as he enters the room with his shiny charmeleon "Cool you have a shiny pokemon" says Tracey "Thanks, but as you can see all the figurines I make are missing that inner fire" says Mateo was he shows the group one of his creations

"I see, well they are still really good, but I'm guessing there is a reason you're not selling them" notes Ash "Right, my grandfather once meet the Crystal Onix and it gave him the inspiration to create wounder things with glass" explains Mateo as he points to a old looking glass figurine of an onix "It looks like it could come to life at any moment" notes Serena "See, my grandfather was one of the best in his day, he even made commissions for the Ketchem family" says Mateo

"I thought I recognized the craftsmanship" says Ash "My grandparents got one for their anniversary a long time ago" "I'm sorry who are you?" asked Mateo "I'm Ash Ketchem, my younger brother Tomo, and my friends Misty, Serena and Tracey" introduced Ash

Mateo and Marisa were shocked that the most talked about trainer from the Indigo League was in front of them "So um, what do you know about the Crystal Onix?" asked Mateo once he got over his shock "It's practically a one of a kind pokemon that has only been documented in two regions, the Orange Islands and in Orre" answered Ash "So do you know where to find it?" asked Mateo "Follow me and I can show you where it was last seen" said Ash

Ash led everyone to the far side of the island and pointed to a small island just of shore "That's where it is?" asked Mateo "Last I checked yes, in fact your grandfather was the one who reported his find to my grandparents in the first place" replied Ash "So how do we get there?" asked Mateo "Wait and you'll see" said Ash

The group didn't have to wait long as the tide went out and reveled a sandbar that linked the two islands. The group quickly made their way across and reached the other island "Ok, so where does the Crystal Onix live?" asked Mateo "We need to find a cave that has a large number of crystals in it" answered Ash "Then we need to reach the lake that it lives in" "An onix living in a lake, that makes no sense" said Serena "It does when you think about it, it's called the Crystal Onix so it must have a different set of strengths and weaknesses" said Ash "Are you going to catch it?" asked Tomo "No, I just want to face it and try to find my inspiration like my grandfather did" answered Mateo "Brother?" asked Tomo "Na, I have a lot of pokemon already and I don't plan on getting anymore until Johto" answered Ash

Soon the group found a cave system that matched what Ash had mentioned and they all headed in after Ash and Tomo checked to see if an onix lived in it. After walking for a half hour the group arrived at a large underwater lake "Wow, this is so cool!" said Serena in awe "I bet the Crystal Onix is hiding in the water" said Misty "What makes you say that?" asked Serena "Because I saw it swimming in the water" replied Misty "And I can sense it in the water" added Tomo

Ash meanwhile was meditating, trying to figure something out "What is Ash doing?" asked Marisa "Not sure, there must be something he's trying to figure out" said Tomo

Just then the Crystal Onix emerged from the water and looked like it was waiting for a challenge "Alright charmeleon let's find our passion" said Mateo as he sent out his glass making partner "Use Fire Spin!"

Charmeleon sent forth a vortex of fire that enveloped the Crystal Onix. Mateo then saw what he was looking for at last "Thank you for helping me find my inspiration Crystal Onix" thanked Mateo once the fire ended. The Crystal Onix nodded in response and then dived under the water and vanished

Ash then got up and walked over to an odd colored crystal and pulled it out and handed it to Tomo "Here, this crystal is actually an areodactylite" "You mean this will let me mega evolve areodactyl?" asked Tomo "Yes, but we need to find you a Key Stone first so you can" said Ash "Is that why you were meditating?" asked Misty "Yeah, I sensed a mega stone and wanted to figure out which one it was" answered Ash

So Mateo got his inspiration and once they got back to his store he made everyone special glass figurines for helping him. Jessie and James saw the figurines and knew that they were what they were looking for and bought a matching set of the two forms of persian and sent them to their boss, along with a chinchou they caught. Their boss was impressed with the high quality of the figurines and decided to keep them, unlike most things his underlings get him if they do.

Two Days Latter

The group is seen riding lapras again and are heading for Pinkin Island "I thought that people were not allowed on Pinkin Island" said Tracey "Normaly yes, but as me and Tomo are Aura Guardians, we are able to go there" explained Ash "Are anyone else allowed there?" asked Serena "Yellow has a vacation house on the island from what I heard" said Ash "But besides that, no"

The group quickly arrived at the island and were greeted by a Pokemon Ranger "Greetings young guardians and friends welcome to Pinkin Island" "Why is this place called Pinkin Island?" asked Serena "It's because of the special fruits that grow on the island" answered Ash "They have a special property of making any pokemon that eats them pink, and if they eat enough of them long enough they stay that way" "Oh my, that sounds so cool" said Serena "It is, but the island is a reserve so not a lot of people get to come to the island, otherwise people would make it into a tourist trap and ruin the island worst than Cinnabar" said Ash

The ranger led the group to the small village that was located on the island and they saw all kinds of pokemon, all of them pink "You know I once met a butterfree that came from here" said Ash "Really? Did you catch it?" asked Tracey "No, I let my butterfree go to have a family with it, but I did give them special scarves that serve as trackers so I know where they are" answered Ash "Oh, I think I saw them fly over during the migration" said the ranger "The butterfree that was with the pink one looked very strong" "Of course I trained it" replied Ash with pride

The gang saw that many of the locals made all kinds of dishes with the unique fruit that the gang enjoyed. Though they did notice that Ash's hair took on a pinkish hue for some reason, but no one said anything as some of the locals also had hints of pink in their hair as well. Ash decided to spend the rest of the day training his powers as well as Tomo

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest#

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight (learning), Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge (learning)

 **#Celebi (F)** \- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

 **#0Lucario| King's Rock(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M)-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

 **#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

 **#0Espeon (F)** \- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

 **#Gyarados (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald

 **#Moltres |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

 **#Magneton*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round

 **#Dratini* (F)** \- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate

 **#Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M), Chansey* (F), Turaos (M), **#Bulbasaur (M),** Milktank (F), Muk (M), 30 Turaos, 5 Milktank, Alakazam (M), Gengar (F), Parescet (M), Kingler (M), #Nidoking* (M), #Nidoqueen* (F), **#Clefable (F),** Pidgeot (F), Haunter (M), Kadabra (M), **#Primeape| Blackbelt (M),** Arcanine (M)

 **Tomo-**

 **#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)** \- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (weak), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis (weak, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (lost), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#0Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M),#Growlith (M),Farfetch'd (M),#Chansey (F)

 **Misty's Team-**

#Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F), Seaking (F), Poliwag (M), Staru, #Squirtle (F), Jiggilypuff (F), 8 other Poliwags

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

 **Tracey's Pokemon-**

Venonat (M)- Confusion, Sleep Powder, Bug Bite, Psybeam

Marill (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Bubble, Rollout, Defense Curl, Slam, Charm, Bounce, Sing

 **Here's an updated list of what Ash and Tomo can do (Pokemon Moves for comparison)**

Ash's Powers: Telekinesis, Teleport, Aura Sphere, Thundershock, Low Sweep, Circle Throw, Force Palm, Close Combat, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Telepathy, Detect, Mind Reader, Disable, Focus Punch, Psyco Cut, Jump Kick, Mega Kick, Mega Punch, Low Kick, Mach Punch, Karate Chop, Agility, Aura Meteor (Aura version of Draco Meteor), Future Sight (Still Working on), Aura Cannon, Flash Cannon, Calm Mind, Meditate, Psyshock (working on), Seismic Toss, Foresight, Psybeam, Extrasensory

Tomo's Powers: Karate Chop, Meditate, Calm Mind, Confusion, Psywave, Low Kick, Force Palm, Thundershock, Thunderwave, Foresight, Detect, Aura Sphere, Heal Pulse, Psybeam, Extrasensory, Low Sweep, Jump Kick

 **Note: I can't believe how long it's been since I updated Ash and Tomo's powers. Also the listings are going to stay as a way for you the readers to keep track of the group's pokemon and their strength and tell me any errors I make so I can correct them in the next one**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **The False Island and the Showboat**

 **Note: I noticed someone say that Ash finally got his first legendary ie: celebi but Ash got moltres at the Indigo League in front of the world, just to clear that up**

Next Day

We see the gang riding lapras when a speedboat speeds by knocking the group into the ocean. Ash quickly grabs the boat in a telekinetic hold and lift out of the water and yells "Pay attention to where you're going!" "Sorry!" yells someone from the boat. Ash sets the boat back in the water after the group swim over on lapras "Now what's the big hurry" demanded Ash

The people on the boat quickly recognize Ash and apologize for knocking them into the water and that they were headed to an island where a kabuto fossil was found "I didn't hear about that, my father keeps me updated on dig sites and anything else that involves his job" said a puzzled Ash "He must not have heard about it yet, it's a very recent discovery" explained one of the crew members "Well it would be nice to check it out" said Ash "Can we?" asked Serena "Sure I see why not" agreed the captain

So the group got on the boat and arrived on the island and were brought to the base camp. When the group arrive at the base camp they see some reporters interviewing a Nurse Joy who says that while kabutops are extinct she belives that the oils that they secreted could provide a great medical break threw "Uh, did you not hear about Grandpa Canyon? I found and caught some fossil pokemon there" says Ash "No I didn't" replies a surprised Nurse Joy "Well the place is now a reserve for the fossil pokemon that live there, so if you really want to you could study a living kabutops" explains Ash

"Brother, something feels off about this place" says Tomo suddenly "Mmmmm you're right something does feel off" agrees Ash after taking a minute to see if Tomo was right "Can I see the fossil you found please?" "Sure I see why not" agrees Nurse Joy who goes and gets it

Once Ash is given the fossil he exclaims "This is no fossil, it's a living pokemon!" "What do you mean? It looks pretty dead to me" says Misty "You forget I have the power of aura? I can sense life from this, I think that it's just dormant" replies Ash "And if it's true that one of the workers said that they found an entire cave system that runs under the island with it made entirely of these then we should quickly get off the island in case they wake up" says Nurse Joy "Why, they don't look like they're going to wake up any time soon" says Tracey "Tracey I get the feeling that they are going to reawaken tonight" says Ash "How?" asks one of the workers "The moon tonight is going to be a very very rare one" explains Ash

"I am glad that someone knows that it is best to get off the island" says a man as he come out from the foliage "A horrible prophecy foretells of the island sinking into the sea in the light of a crimson moon" "I read about that, I just didn't realize it was about this particular island" says Ash "This is not the only island it spoke about, but thankfully they are completely deserted" says the man "Well we should at least record the events for the world to see" suggests one of the camera crew "That is fine, but we should get to the boats before the island sinks" agrees the man

So everyone packs up and heads to the boats and get ready to watch the kabutops come back to life. As night falls everyone sees that the moon is indeed a dark red and then all the kabutops come back to life and head out to sea, including the one that they accidentally brought with "Oh my, we must have put it with the supplies by mistake" says Nurse Joy

Tracey notices that the kabutops that they brought with looks much weaker than the others and is still young and is failing to get back to the others so he asks "Ash, this one isn't able to get back to the others on its own, what should I do?" "Keep it, it wont survive out in the wild the way it is and I don't need another fossil pokemon" replies Ash "Alright Ash" agrees Tracey

Misty also caught a straggler saying she needed to increase her collection of water types, so both Tracey and Misty got a new pokemon. Ash said that they should head out to the next island as soon as possible. Everyone agrees and they also agree that the secret of the kabutops should stay secrete.

Next Day

We find the group at the harbor of the next island and see that a paddleboat that also is a floating theater is going to head to the island where Ash needs to get his next badge so they decide to go on the ship and enjoy the show while they go to their destination.

Soon the group is sitting in their seats and watch a hitmancham beat a machoke in a boxing match and a clefable coming out and hugging the hitmancham, showing that it's supposed to be its girlfriend "Hey Ash are those pokemon really talking?" whispers Tracey "No, there are some people back stage giving them their voices" Ash whispers back

Just then Misty notices that her togepi was wandered off and tries to find her. Ash and the others follow her and find togepi backstage about to come on stage, but Misty manages to nab her before she could "Shame on you, you know better than to run off like that" scolds Misty in whispers "Can you please keep it down" asks a young girl "Sorry my pokemon ran off and I had to find her" apologizes Misty

Soon the show ends and one of the voice actors tells the girl that it is time for her and raichu to go on stage. Unfortunately they both seem reluctant to do so "They seem to have a problem with each other" notes Misty "I think I know why" says Ash "Then could you help Kay and her raichu bond?" asks one of the actors "Sure I'd love to help" agrees Ash

Ash asks Kay what's the problem between her and her raichu and Kay explains that when she first met raichu she gave it a big hug and got a very nasty shock from it and has been afraid of it since "That explains it, you should never give an electric type or any pokemon for that matter a hug like that if they don't know you, or aren't used to such attention" explained Ash "Oh..." is all Kay says "But I will still do anything for though" "I think it'll work out in time, just wait and see" assures Ash

So the next mourning Ash finds Kay trying to get over her fear of raichu, but isn't making very good progress. Suddenly the ship shakes violently and everyone runs outside and finds Team Rocket are attacking the boat "Hand over your pokemon or we will blow up the ship" orders the leader "I don't think so" says Ash as he gathers his aura between his hands "Let me help too" says Tomo as he to gathers his aura

"Bah! Aura Guardians, no mater we will still win and take all of your pokemon" yells the leader mockingly "I don't think so" says Ash as he and Tomo unleash their attack, Ash using Aura Cannon and Tomo using Aura Sphere. Lets just say Team Rocket took a heavy loss that day, non of them died but they all wound up in jail. However the recoil from the attacks caused Kay's raichu to fall overboard "Raichu no!" yells Kay as she jumps in after him

Thankfully she manages to rescue him and get him back on board. Kay then realizes that she is no longer afraid of raichu and when they practice they manage to get it right on the first try. As a way of thanks the actors let Ash have his pikachu join in with raichu's preformance, though they all are surprised when pikachu starts talking on its own

"Pikachu I think you just learned telepathy" says Ash in shock "I did?" asks pikachu "Ya did" confirms lucario "I didn't even know I could do that" says pikachu in shock "I think it has something to do with me having such powerful psychic powers and you having them your self, but lets not use that power to much I don't want to draw anymore attention to us than we have already" said Ash "Alright, but I still can't get over me gaining such a cool power" agrees pikachu

The actors and Tracey are very much surprised by Ash's pikachu learning telepathy, they know that some pikachus do gain psychic powers but that's from them having a parent being the Alolan raichu

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest#

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight (learning), Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge (learning)

 **#Celebi (F)** \- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

 **#0Lucario| King's Rock(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M)-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

 **#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

 **#0Espeon (F)** \- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

 **#Gyarados (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald

 **#Moltres |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

 **#Magneton*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round

 **#Dratini* (F)** \- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate

 **#Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M), Chansey* (F), Turaos (M), **#Bulbasaur (M),** Milktank (F), Muk (M), 30 Turaos, 5 Milktank, Alakazam (M), Gengar (F), Parescet (M), Kingler (M), #Nidoking* (M), #Nidoqueen* (F), **#Clefable (F),** Pidgeot (F), Haunter (M), Kadabra (M), **#Primeape| Blackbelt (M),** Arcanine (M)

 **Tomo-**

 **#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)** \- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (weak), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis (weak, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (lost), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#0Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M),#Growlith (M),Farfetch'd (M),#Chansey (F)

 **Misty's Team-**

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Dig, Aqua Jet, Leer, Harden, Mud Shot, Endure, Sand Attack

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F), Seaking (F), Poliwag (M), Staru, #Squirtle (F), Jiggilypuff (F), 8 other Poliwags, #Omanyte- (M) Power, Hydro Pump

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

 **Tracey's Pokemon-**

Venonat (M)- Confusion, Sleep Powder, Bug Bite, Psybeam

Marill (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Bubble, Rollout, Defense Curl, Slam, Charm, Bounce, Sing

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Sand Attack, Mud Shot, Rapid Spin

 **Note: Surprised that pikachu gained the power of telepathy? Well don't worry pikachu wont use that power very often, just like Ash's other non legendary pokemon who have that power. Also if you are wondering why chapters are coming out so fast it's not to make up for lost time, it's because I have a strong drive for this story and I don't want to stop writing it and am able to work at a strong pass as long as I'm unhindered by things going on at home**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 **The Navel Badge**

Five Days Latter

We find the group riding lapras again and see a large island coming up "Man the last few days have been something" says Serena "When you're with Ash you never know what's going to happen" says Misty. It was true in the last few days the group met a girl that liked water pokemon as much as Misty and they both had a psyduck and had a battle when it appeared that both of them were going to evolve, sadly Misty was mistaken and during the battle her psyduck got knocked away and a wild golduck appeared but still obeyed Misty. But it was Serena who caught it after everyone realized it was wild as Misty already had psyduck and decided to work with it (It's mostly like it's anime counterpart)

Then the group met up with a Nurse Joy that went around the smaller islands that did not have a pokemon canter and a massive magikarp she befriended that helped her get around. Team Rocket tried to steal the pokemon during a hurricane, but the magikarp evolved and sent them away

Soon the group arrived on the island and find the gym leader Danny waiting for them "Hello! I bet at least one of you are here to challenge me" "You bet" says Ash as he get off lapras and recalls her "An Aura Guardian is taking my challenge, then this should be fairly easy for you" says Danny "If you want to face me you first have to climb the mountain without your pokemon" "That's fine, but both pikachu and lucario are going to tag along" agrees Ash "That's fine as long as they don't help you up" complies Danny

So while the rest of the gang head up the mountain in the cable car Ash, Danny and Tomo who insisted to come with head up the mountain. Half way up the mountain the three of them are attacked by Team Rocket (not Jessie and James), but are quickly repelled by Ash's pokemon. Soon after Team Rocket is sent flying the three of them reach the top right before the cable car does "Wow I've never met someone who made up the mountain before the cable car before" says Danny in amazement "Thanks, that was some work out" replies a slightly exhausted Ash

"Alright now on to the challenges" says Danny "Cool, what are they?" asks Ash "First you need to freeze boiling water and then you need to use three pokemon to make a sled and then it's a race down the mountain using three pokemon to help steer them" "Cool I know exactly who I'm going to use for each part" says Ash excitedly

Danny sends out a nidoqueen and Ash sends out ninetails and they both have them freeze a geyser with Ice Beam/ Freeze-Dry and it ends in a tie. Then Danny sends out a scyther and machoke to help nidoqueen sculpt the ice into a sled and Ash uses lucario, pikachu and his female charizard to sculpt his. Again it's a tie "Well now it comes down to the race" says Danny "Good luck" says Ash as the two of them get in position, though ash switches out charizard for espeon

Once the light turns green both trainers start down the mountain and lucario, espeon and pikachu are using their psychic powers to keep the sled balanced and in control as well as reduce drag. The race is neck and neck for the most part until towards then end when Danny crashes into a large rock and his sled is shattered and him and his pokemon are sent flying. Thankfully Ash used his powers to keep them from getting any sever injuries "Thanks, I have no idea where that rock came from" thanked Danny

"I do, it's actually a crustle that was sleeping in the warm sand" says Tracey as he points to the pokemon as it wakes up upset that someone rammed into it at high speeds and cracked its shell "Here let me help" offers Ash as he comes over and uses Heal Pulse on it

Ash quickly mends the crack in the shell and crustle happily heads back into the forest "I didn't expect a Unovan pokemon to be here in the Orange Islands" notes Tracey "It must have come from the Decalor Islands" says Ash "Well Ash I present to you the Sea Ruby Badge" says Danny as he hands over the badge to Ash "Thanks, now on to the next island" says Ash

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest#

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight (learning), Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge (learning)

 **#Celebi (F)** \- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

 **#0Lucario| King's Rock(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M)-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

 **#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

 **#0Espeon (F)** \- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

 **#Gyarados (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald

 **#Moltres |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

 **#Magneton*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round

 **#Dratini* (F)** \- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate

 **#Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M), Chansey* (F), Turaos (M), **#Bulbasaur (M),** Milktank (F), Muk (M), 30 Turaos, 5 Milktank, Alakazam (M), Gengar (F), Parescet (M), Kingler (M), #Nidoking* (M), #Nidoqueen* (F), **#Clefable (F),** Pidgeot (F), Haunter (M), Kadabra (M), **#Primeape| Blackbelt (M),** Arcanine (M)

 **Tomo-**

 **#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)** \- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (weak), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis (weak, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (lost), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#0Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M),#Growlith (M),Farfetch'd (M),#Chansey (F)

 **Misty's Team-**

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Dig, Aqua Jet, Leer, Harden, Mud Shot, Endure, Sand Attack

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F), Seaking (F), Poliwag (M), Staru, #Squirtle (F), Jiggilypuff (F), 8 other Poliwags, #Omanyte- (M) Power, Hydro Pump

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Golduck (F)- Confusion, Water Gun, Disable, Aqua Jet, Scratch, Ice Punch, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Psychic, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Gem

 **Tracey's Pokemon-**

Venonat (M)- Confusion, Sleep Powder, Bug Bite, Psybeam

Marill (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Bubble, Rollout, Defense Curl, Slam, Charm, Bounce, Sing

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Sand Attack, Mud Shot, Rapid Spin


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 **Snack Attack, a Ghostly Trophy and King Meowth?**

Next Day

The group is seen again riding lapras when Ash mentions he's hungry "The Grapefruit Islands are not to far off, we can get something to eat there" says Tracey "That's good" replies Ash "We need to restock out food supplies"

Once the group got on the closest island a young woman came running over calling them thieves "Do I look like a thief?" asked Ash critically "I'm sorry, someone or something has been stealing our crops" apologized the woman who introduced herself as Ruby, (not the dex holder)

Someone then called Ruby on her walkie talkie telling her that another crop has gone missing. Everyone followed Ruby to the scene of the crime and see that not only has the fruit vanished, but so has the branches "I do believe a snorlax is around" notes Ash

Just then another worker runs over and tells them that it's happening in another area. When the group arrives they see that a snorlax is indeed eating the fruit and were surprised by it being shiny "Oh no, if this keeps up all the trees will be ruined" cries Ruby in despair "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it" says Ash as he pulls out the GS Ball "Celebi help us out here"

As soon as Celebi appears snorlax's eyes open wide and get very nervous, while still eating might I add in a hurried pace "Celebi use Dazzling Gleam" orders Ash 'Gaaaahh!' cries snorlax in pain as Ash tosses a heavy ball at it. After a few shakes the ball dings telling Ash that he made a successful catch "Celebi can you please fix the groves?" "Of course" complies celebi as she uses her powers to restore the trees back to normal and grow fruit again

"Thank you for helping us out" thanked Ruby "It was my pleasure, and thanks for the food" replied Ash "Any time"

Next Day

The group have been riding lapras all day trying to get to the next island, thankfully Moral Island is just on the horizon. By the time the group reach the island night has fallen and the group turn in for the night at the pokemon center. The next morning Ash calls Prof. Oak and as they are talking Oak tells Ash that a 300 year old trophy of the Orange League was recently discovered and is on display on the island they are on. So the group decide to go check it out.

When the group arrive at the museum they find a large crowd gathered at the door and a lot of police keeping them out "What happened?" asks Ash "Someone stole the trophy last night and we don't have any clues on who did it" answered Officer Jenny "Are you sure there aren't any clues?" asked Misty "Yes, we had a local psychic give the area a sweep and they didn't find anything" answered Jenny "Well if we find anything we'll let you know" said Ash

Soon the group was out at sea heading to their next destination when a thick fog rolled in and then they saw a very old looking ship headed towards them "Ash, what's going on?" asked Serena with hints of fear "Some ghosts are making that ship sail" answered Ash after looking over the ship as it got closer "Ghosts?" asked Serena with fear clear in her voice "Clam down Serena, from what I can tell the ghosts aren't the mean and nasty kind" comforted Ash

Serena visibly calmed down as she was as afraid of ghosts as much as Misty despised most bug types "Ok, but why are a batch of ghost types sailing a ship?" asked Tracey "Not sure, let find out" replied Ash as he steered lapras towards the boat

Soon after the group managed to get on the ship they were greeted by a ghastly and a haunter. Ash asked them what was going on they told them that their original owner was the one who won the Orange Trophy and ever since he died when the ship sank they have been dormant since, but then some people came and when they took the trophy they also awoke them. Since then they raised the ship up from the sea floor and have been looking for the trophy since

"Well the people who found the trophy put it on display at a museum, but it was just stolen from there" said Ash "I wonder who took it" ponders Tracey "I couldn't find anything with my powers" says Tomo "Me either" adds Ash "So what do we do?" asked Misty "We could go around in the boat and have Ash and Tom try to find it" suggested Serena "Not a bad idea" says Ash "But lets make the effect better" "How?" asks Misty "Illusions" says Ash "Can you make illusions?" asks Tracey "Sort of, I haven't quite got it down but it should suffice for what we are going to do" answers Ash

Ash told the group that he was going to make it appear that they were all ghosts on the ship haunting it, while him and Tomo used their powers to find the missing trophy. As time went on the group came across a couple of boats, but they didn't find the trophy "How long are we going to dothis?" asked Misty "Have some patience Mist, I get the feeling we're going to find what we are looking for soon" said Ash who looked like he was slightly tired from using his psychic powers for so many things for so long "Need a break?" asked Serena "Sort of, but this is a good way to increase my mental strength" answered Ash

The group kept up their search and like Ash said they soon found the people who stole the trophy, it was some thieves that were cornered by Team Rocket as they wanted it as well "Hand over the trophy right now!" demanded Ash as he dissipated his illusion "Oh no it's the twerp!" cried Meowth in fear "Lets get out of here!" said Jessie and James, they had been keeping tabs on Ash as he traveled and figured it was not a good idea to try anything with him right now "Never!" yelled the leader of the thieves "Fine by me, everyone come out and help me deal with these thieves

Team Rocket quickly made their get away as Ash called out all the pokemon he had on hand, not his legendaries though, and had them take down the thieves easily. Ash then called Officer Jenny and had the thieves arrested and taken away. Ash also asked the two pokemon what should be done with the trophy and what they were going to do now. The ghost types decided to let Ash have the trophy for safe keeping, but they will guard a replica at the museum and show people how life was back then with their former trainer. The group thought it was funny that Ash got a trophy from the Orange League and he hadn't even won it yet

Two Day Latter

We find not Ash and the gang, but Team Rocket as they wash ashore after getting caught in a large storm the day before "My, that storm came out of no where" says James "Keita was supposed to pay attention to the radar" says an annoyed Jessie "I can't help it of I got sick" complains Keita with a very stuffy nose "Hey where is meowth?" asks James in concern "I'm not sure, but we better find him" says Jessie as she finishes wringing out her hair "Though I think we need sometime off so we can recover quickly"

Meowth awoke alarmed that he was not at the beach like he thought he'd wind up after their sub broke apart "Where am I?" he asked himself. Just then a young girl came in and said "Oh good you're up, we were worried if you were going to make it" "Meowth" said meowth as he figured it was best to keep his ability to speak hidden as to not be treated differently "Well lucky you you washed up on our shores, we've been waiting for a Meowth of Bounty for sometime"

Meowth was slightly puzzled by what the girl was saying, a meowth of bounty? where did he hear that before? The girl noticing meowth's puzzled look said "Oh, you must not be from around here, then let me just say that we need a meowth to use Pay Day during our celebration for good luck and such"

That's where he heard it from, his mother once told him about how in some places their kind where treated with respect because of their ability to use Pay Day, even though some other pokemon could learn it as well, it's considered meowth's and persian's special move. Thinking about his long gone mother made meowth cry as she loved him despite him being the runt till she died during a horrible winter keeping him and his two siblings safe and warm

Seeing meowth cry for some reason the girl came over and gave meowth a hug saying that everything was going to be alright and if he had an owner. Meowth thought about this, while he was never properly caught in a pokeball, he considered Jessie and James the closest thing to being his trainer so he nodded "I wonder if they are looking for you" pondered the girl "But in the mean time will you be our Meowth of Bounty this year?" Meowth thought for a moment and decided that some r&r was due so he nodded happily "Yay! Let me go tell the elder the good news!" cried the girl with joy as she ran out the door

Unbeknownst to meowth, Jessie and James had managed to find their way into town and overheard the conversation between the girl and meowth "Meowth are you in here?" asked Jessie "Yeah I'm in here" answered meowth "Oh, good I was a little worried we wouldn't find you" said a relived James "Where's Keita?" asked meowth "At the pokemon center resting, I think we should spend sometime here so we can recover properly and be able to do our jobs to the beat of our abilities" answered James "Good cuz I'm going to be the Meowth of Bounty for these people while we're here" said meowth "But let's keep me being able to talk hush hush I don't want the people freaking out ok?" "Fine by us, but we should let them know you belong to us" agreed Jessie "Of course we are a team after all" agreed meowth

Ash and the gang arrived on the island a few hours after Team Rocket made it to town and they were surprised to see that the locals practically revered meowth and even more so to find Keita at the pokemon center sick "If he's here then the others are probably nearby" said Misty "They are, but I don't think that they are going to try anything" said Ash "Why?" asked Tracey "If Keita is sick then they aren't going to hamper him getting better, even if he's the worst of them" answered Ash "Worst? But he's the youngest" said Tracey "True, but he willingly joined Team Rocket, Jessie and James joined because they didn't see that they had any other options" clarified Ash "Oh, I didn't know" says Tracey in shame

Ash and the group indeed see Jessie and James, and saw that they were being treated rather well, about the same way Ash and Tomo were for being Aura Guardians and being from the Ketchem family "I see that they are taking it easy" says Misty in slight annoyance "Be nice Misty, they haven't been treated this nice in a long time" said Ash "Fair enough" said Misty

So Ash and the group enjoyed the festivities and watched as meowth used Pay Day and made the locals really happy with how powerful it was, a sign of great things to happen. Meowth was even amazed at how strong his move was "My Pay Day has never been this strong before, I wonder why" pondered meowth

The group spent the night on the island and Misty was not happy that they were going to share the same hotel with Team Rocket who were surprised that Ash and the gang were on the island as well

The next day the gang headed out to the next island while Team Rocket decided to wait until Keita was better before heading back out to keep and eye on Ash

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest#

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight (learning), Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge (learning)

 **#Celebi (F)** \- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

 **#0Lucario| King's Rock(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M)-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

 **#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

 **#0Espeon (F)** \- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

 **#Gyarados (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald

 **#Moltres |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

 **#Magneton*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round

 **#Dratini* (F)** \- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate

 **#Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M), Chansey* (F), Turaos (M), **#Bulbasaur (M),** Milktank (F), Muk (M), 30 Turaos, 5 Milktank, Alakazam (M), Gengar (F), Parescet (M), Kingler (M), #Nidoking* (M), #Nidoqueen* (F), **#Clefable (F),** Pidgeot (F), Haunter (M), Kadabra (M), **#Primeape| Blackbelt (M),** Arcanine (M)

 **Tomo-**

 **#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)** \- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (weak), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis (weak, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (lost), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#0Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M),#Growlith (M),Farfetch'd (M),#Chansey (F)

 **Misty's Team-**

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Dig, Aqua Jet, Leer, Harden, Mud Shot, Endure, Sand Attack

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F), Seaking (F), Poliwag (M), Staru, #Squirtle (F), Jiggilypuff (F), 8 other Poliwags, #Omanyte- (M) Power, Hydro Pump

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Golduck (F)- Confusion, Water Gun, Disable, Aqua Jet, Scratch, Ice Punch, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Psychic, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Gem

 **Tracey's Pokemon-**

Venonat (M)- Confusion, Sleep Powder, Bug Bite, Psybeam

Marill (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Bubble, Rollout, Defense Curl, Slam, Charm, Bounce, Sing

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Sand Attack, Mud Shot, Rapid Spin

 **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**

 **Jessie-**

#Arbok (M)- Ice Fang, Leer, Poison Sting, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Glare, Dig, Coil, Bite, Warp, Toxic, Crunch, Poison Fang, Sludge Bomb, Poison Tail, Iron Tail, Screech, Mud Bomb, Acid Spray, Haze, Gunk Shot, Venoshock

#Electabuzz (M)- Thunder Punch, Discharge, Thunderbolt, Protect, Light Screen, Reflect, Brick Break, Spark, Charge, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Drain Punch, Cross Chop, Bulk Up, Quick Attack, Swift, Thunderwave, Leer, Low Kick, Thunder, Screech

#Primeape (M)- Thrash, Fire Punch, Leer, Rage, Drain Punch, Mach Punch, Thunder Punch, Earthquake, Outrage, Stone Edge, Bulk Up, Low Kick, Low Sweep, Stomping Tantrum, Thunderbolt, Double Team, Brick Break, Facade

Pinsir (M)- Vice Grip, Bind, Thrash, Bulk Up, Harden, Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Focus Punch, Leer, Furry Cutter, Protect, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Superpower

 **James-**

Weezing (M)- Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Smog, Tackle, Gyro Ball, Sludge Bomb, Thunderbolt, Psybeam, Protect, Explosion, Sludge, Rollout, Double Hit, Take-Down, Haze, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Incinerate

#Gyrados (M)- Roar, Bite, Aqua Tail, Crunch, Leer, Ice Fang, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam, Waterfall, Earthquake, Fire Blast, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Thunder

Rapidash (M)- Megahorn, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Flamethrower, Stomp, Bounce, Poison Jab, Furry Attack, Protect, Double Kick, Agility, Quick Attack, Ember, Will-o-Wisp, Incinerate

Golbat (M)- Leach Life, Shadow Ball, Brave Bird, Sludge Bomb, Wing Attack, Giga Drain, Bite, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Haze, Supersonic, Confuse Ray, Swift, Air Slash, Venoshock, Mean Look, Steel Wing, U-turn

 **Keita-**

Farfetch'd (M)- Swords Dance, Theft, Slash, Night Slash, Steel Wing, Air Slash, Poison Jab, Protect, Roost, Double Team, Areal Ace, Brave Bird

#Golem (M)- Stone Edge, Earthquake, Rollout, Defense Curl, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Bulldoze, Fire Punch, Mega Punch, Brick Break, Harden, Ice Punch

Kadabra (M)- Thundewave, Psybeam, Recover, Charge Beam, Light Screen, Confusion Reflect, Ice Punch, Teleport

Weezing (M)- Extrasensory, Sludge Bomb, Smokescreen, Tackle, Rollout, Gyro Ball, Flamethrower, Protect, Thunderbolt

Beedrill (M)- Solar Beam, Poison Jab, Fel Stinger, Sludge Bomb, Poison Sting, Twineedle, Bug Buzz, Double Team, Hidden Power- Steel

 **Meowth-** Pay Day, Scratch, Screech, Furry Swipes, Thunderbolt, Water Pulse, Swift, Slash, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Bite, Leer, Swagger, Iron tail, Nasty Plot, Taunt, Shadow Ball, Thief, Hypnosis, Charm, Hyper Voice


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

 **The Old Warrior and a Icy Challenge**

Two Days Latter

We find the group just as they are getting off lapras on Mirka Island, much to Misty's displeasure as it is home to a large number of bug pokemon which she voices. Tracey makes the mistake of poking fun at her dislike of bug pokemon and is hit over the head hard by Misty's fist "Tracey, you know Misty is afraid of most bug types" scolded Ash "I just didn't expect her to nail you in the head like that" "Hmf, that will teach you not to tease people" said Misty as she pulled out a repel and headed strait to the pokemon center in a hurried manner "Lets leave Misty be for now and check out the island" suggests Ash "Good idea" agrees Serena and Tomo

While the group was exploring the island they came across a very injured scyther "Oh my what are we going to do?" asked Tracey "You'll have to catch it, but without hurting it more" said Ash "Why me?" asked Tracey "Don't argue just do it" snapped Ash "Jeeze calm down" said Tracey as he tried to approach the pokemon

Tracey noticed that it was a fairly old scyther and figured that it must have lost a battle against a younger one, but knew that it needed help right away so he had venonat use Sleep Powder on the scyther and then captured it in a pokeball "Alright let's get him to the pokemon center" said Ash

When the group arrived they found Misty sitting at a side booth reading about water pokemon from the Alola region "Is everything alright?" asked Misty when she noticed the group come in "We found a injured scyther out in the woods and I needed Tracey to catch it so I could treat it" answered Ash "Why Tracey?" asked Misty "He needs the experience and pokemon" answered Ash as he took the pokeball containing scyther and headed into the E.R. to treat it

"Experience? What's he mean?" asked Tracey "I think it has something to do with you being a watcher" said Serena "Uh? Explain" asked Tracey "I get it, Ash wants you to learn how to interact with different kinds of pokemon in any given situation" said Tomo when he thought about it "Now that you mention it, it does make sense" said Tracey

As Ash was treating the old pokemon he talked to it and helped it realize that while it might have lost a battle it should be glad that it was undefeated for so many years, but now it truly needs to take things easier now as it is not as young as it used to be, otherwise it could wind up in worse shape than it is right now. The scyther found that Ash was right, but it still wanted to make sure everything was alright with its former group and also asked about Tracey "Tracey is a nice guy, he loves to take things easy and draw and make observations of pokemon" answered Ash

After a few hours Ash came out of the E.R. with a much better looking scyther and said "Well we talked it over and while scyther's pride is hurt, it's grateful for you helping it out and is willing to stay your pokemon as long as he can say good by to his old friends" "That's fine by me" agreed Tracey "I'm going to sit this one out" said Serena "My feet hurt and I haven't had much time to talk with Misty" "That's fine Serena, Tomo who want to stay?" replied Ash "No, I want to stay with my brother" answered Tomo

So Ash, Tomo and Tracey headed out to have scyther say good by to his former leaving Misty and Serena to get to know each other better "So how long have you known Ash?" asked Serena "I meet him shortly after he started his journey, I saw his camp near a river so I decided to be quite and fish, but then I caught a gyarados and screemed my head off waking him and his friend Blaze up" answered Misty "Huh, I wonder where Blaze is now" asked Serena "Last I heard he headed out to Johto shortly after the Indigo League ended" answered Misty "Alright, so do you have a crush on him?" asked Serena slyly "For a bit I did, then I realized he had someone else on his mind, I guess that was you" answered Misty with a slight blush "Actually there is one other girl he has his eye on, but we get along rather well since Ash had us write to each other to get to know one another and not cause any problems" said Serena "Who else does Ash his eye on?" asked Misty "I'm not entirely sure, for the most part I know she lives in a city full of water and that once Ash said that if certain things were different he might pursue her more" answered Serena "And you aren't going to try and woo Ash away from her?" asked Misty in shock "Truth is Ash has actually spent more time with her when he's visited her hometown as his family have a vacation house there, and I lived in Kalos which is much further away" said Serena with some sadness in her voice "Oh" said Misty in a small voice "Sorry I asked" "It's alright, there is still sometime before Ash starts dating anyone he's only eleven years old after all" said Serena

After an hour of getting to know each other Ash and the others returned and they all headed out the next day

Two Days Latter

The group watch as Tomo wins his fifth battle in a row on Mandarian Island "Yeah! That's another win for me!" cries Tomo happily "Careful Tomo overconfidence will lead to ones downfall" warns Ash "and I won't hesitate to put in your place" Tomo gulps and says "I know brother, you are much stronger than me" "Anyways I'm getting hungry lets go get something to eat" says Ash

As the group are looking for a place to eat when Misty notices Lorelei of the Elite Four "Oh my! Look it's Lorelei!" cries Misty in joy "Yeah, I read she's going to be giving a lecture latter today" says Ash

Lorelei noticed Misty going ecstatic about her being here, but is more interested in the fact that she's still traveling with Ash for some reason and says "Excuse me, I can't help but notice you're talking about me" "Sorry about that, I guess Misty is a really big fan of yours" apologizes Ash "That's alright, but I would like to test your abilities Ash in a one on one pokemon battle" replied Lorelei as she stands up

Ash's eyes go wide at being challenged by one of the Elite Four but manages to maintain his composure and says "Well I didn't expect to fight someone from the Elite Four yet, but it will be a great test to see how much I have improved since the Indigo League" "That's the spirit" says Misty happy to see Lorelei in action

So the group goes over to the island battle stadium where Lorelei will fight some trainers and give advice as well and then when she's done they'll surprise everyone with a battle between them. The group think that it is a great idea, but Tomo want's to test himself as well "I'm sorry, but you're not a full trainer yet. Wait until then, I'm sure by the time you gain your official license you will be far stronger that any other "rookie" trainer" says Lorelei sadly "Fine" grumbles Tomo

So Lorelei's demonstration went with out a hitch and once the last person left the field she told everyone that she had a special treat for them all, an exhibition match between her and Ash Ketchem. This got everyone excited as they wanted to see a match between the most talked about trainer from the recent Indigo League and a member of the Elite Four "So Ash what pokemon are you going to use?" asked Lorelei "You'll see" says Ash "Fair enough go Cloyster!" replies Lorelei as she sends out her pokemon "Ninetails you're up!" yells Ash as he sends out his pokemon "Mmmm you picked a pokemon I am not entirely familiar with" notes Lorelei "But no mater it wont change the outcome of the battle. Cloyster use Hail and then Blizzard" "Ninetails use Aurora Veil once that Hail is active and then use Freeze-Dry" says Ash with a smirk

As the weather gets colder and ice and snow start to fall ninetails starts to blend in with and then fires of her attack "Quick stop that with Ice Beam" counters Lorelei "Moonblast!" yells Ash

As Cloyster blocks the incoming attack it is left wide open for ninetails Moonblast that hits home and does a lot of damage "Quick use Withdraw and then Rest" says Lorelei "Ninetails use Dream Eater and Impression" says Ash

Lorelei quickly realizes her mistake as Ash's pokemon starts to drain away her pokemon's health and preventing it from using a large portion of its moves "Quick wake up!" yells Lorelei "Ninetails use Moonblast full power and add Hex to it as well" says Ash

And that's all she wrote, Ninetails quickly fired off its attack and finished the battle with a resounding bang "It's my own fault for losing, I got a little overconfident and underestimated you a bit" says Lorelei as she recalles her pokemon "It happens to the best of us" says Ash as he recalls his pokemon "Well good luck on your journey I can't wait to see your next league challenge" says Lorelei as she heads off

The group spends the rest of the day relaxing, minus Ash he got called in for an emergency and was very busy for the rest of the day

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest#

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight (learning), Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge (learning)

 **#Celebi (F)** \- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

 **#0Lucario| King's Rock(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M)-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

 **#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

 **#0Espeon (F)** \- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

 **#Gyarados (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald

 **#Moltres |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

 **#Magneton*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round

 **#Dratini* (F)** \- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate

 **#Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M), Chansey* (F), Turaos (M), **#Bulbasaur (M),** Milktank (F), Muk (M), 30 Turaos, 5 Milktank, Alakazam (M), Gengar (F), Parescet (M), Kingler (M), #Nidoking* (M), #Nidoqueen* (F), **#Clefable (F),** Pidgeot (F), Haunter (M), Kadabra (M), **#Primeape| Blackbelt (M),** Arcanine (M)

 **Tomo-**

 **#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)** \- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (weak), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (weak), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#0Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M),#Growlith (M),Farfetch'd (M),#Chansey (F)

 **Misty's Team-**

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Dig, Aqua Jet, Leer, Harden, Mud Shot, Endure, Sand Attack

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F), Seaking (F), Poliwag (M), Staru, #Squirtle (F), Jiggilypuff (F), 8 other Poliwags, #Omanyte- (M) Power, Hydro Pump

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Golduck (F)- Confusion, Water Gun, Disable, Aqua Jet, Scratch, Ice Punch, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Psychic, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Gem

 **Tracey's Pokemon-**

Venonat (M)- Confusion, Sleep Powder, Bug Bite, Psybeam

Marill (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Bubble, Rollout, Defense Curl, Slam, Charm, Bounce, Sing

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Sand Attack, Mud Shot, Rapid Spin

#Scyther (M)- Slash, Swords Dance, Double Team, Furry Cutter, Cut, Night Slash, Bug Buzz, Leer, Air Slash, X-Scissor, Headbutt, Hyper Beam

 **Note: I noticed someone has started reading this story and asked why Ash was doing the self nasty when he's only ten. It's because Ash matured much faster than normal kids, happens when you can use aura as much as Ash does**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

 **The Spike Shell Badge**

 **Note: Just to let people know Ash for the most part has been wearing his swim gear while riding lapras, there's your latex kink people**

Five days Latter

The group have finally arrived on the island were Ash's next gym battle will be "Man it sure is nice out" says Ash "I know right a perfect day for a swim" adds Tracey "Well do that after I win the badge hopefully" complies Ash "I wonder what kind of test you'll have to do to earn the badge this time" ponders Serena "Well lets head over to the gym and find out" says Ash

When the group each where the gym is a young man comes out of the gym and snaps his fingers and five people who look a lot like him start showering both Misty and Serena with flowers and presents and the man sweeps Misty and Serena off their feet and begins to dance. Misty is taken aback by the guys odd behavior, but Serena knows what's going on and slaps the guy so hard across the face that he is knocked over "I don't know who you think you are, but coming out of no where and suddenly start trying to woo a traveling girl like that is unacceptable!" yells a very angry Serena "My word you are far stronger than you look" says the man still stunned from the powerful slap "She's right though, that is no way to win a girls heart" says a annoyed Ash

"Who are you?" asks the man "Ash Ketchem" answers Ash "Hmph, the others say you are very skilled, but I don't see it" says the man rudely "Excuse me, but I happen to be an Aura Guardian so don't go disrespecting my skills" retorts Ash who is quickly getting fed up with this guy "Like I care, you think you are so high and mi..." the young man is silenced when a massive column of white fire rains down from the sky and vaporizes him on the spot

"What just happened?" asks Misty, Serena, Tomo and Tracey in fear "That? That happens when someone is overly disrespectful of my family, remember my family is ancient and has ties to most of the legendary pokemon. Plus I am also an Aura Guardian, people who protect others and eventually where put under the Alpha's domain" explains Ash "What does that mean?" asked Tracey "If someone goes to far, well you saw the results" answers Ash "But that's for normal people, there are some people who can manage to get away with it but they are also evil" "Wait, that makes no sense" notes Tracey "To put it simply, the people who get away with insulting Aura Guardians are our enemies, normal people are meant to respect us for what we do, not scoff us off and treat us poorly" clarifies Ash "Wow, so people can't go around saying bad things about Aura Guardians?" asks Serena "For the most part yes, teasing and poking fun is fine, but you can't take it to far" answers Ash "Plus we're not supposed to get rid of people like that just because of how badly they treated us"

-Hall of Origin-

"Man that felt good" says Rayquaza "That brat deserved it" agreed Lugia "Right there is a reason people were warned about mistreating those under our creator's employ" adds Mew "Hey, isn't the Chosen One's test very soon?" asks Zekrom

The rooms goes quite at these words "Indeed, he's getting close to where his test shall take place I just hope he can handle it" confirms Lugia "He freed that poor celebi that was forced to attack my home and has a moltres under his care, I'm sure he'll be fine" assures Ho-oh "His willpower is unmatched" adds Azelf "I know he'll pass"

-Back to Reality-

"Rudy! Where are you?" asks a slightly younger girl from inside the gym "He got punished for insulting me" says Ash as he comes in "How?" asks the girl "By a higher power" answers Ash "Huh?! You mean the legends about why one should never mistreat aura users is true?" asks the girl in alarm "Sadly yes" confirms Ash "Oh no! I warned him that his attitude would get him in trouble someday" cries the girl "I just didn't expect it what kind of trouble"

"Um, not to be rude, but where is the gym leader?" asks Misty "He just got vaperized, so that makes me the gym leader" answers the girl "my name is Marie, and don't worry about the pokemon not listening to me I trained with them as well as Rudy" "So what do I have to do to earn the badge here?" asks Ash "Win a best two out of three pokemon battle, but each round is against pokemon of the same type and changes each round" explains Marie "Sounds like my kind of challenge" says Ash eagerly "Then follow me" says Marie

"Wow, Ash got over Rudy's demise quickly" notes Tracey "Don't let his actions fool you, he's not really over it" corrects Serena "Alright which pokemon do you wish to face?" asks Marie when the group arrive to where the battle is going to take place "Huh, what do you mean?" asks Ash "Oh, I forgot to mention that the challenger gets to pick what pokemon I use" answers Marie "Oh, then I chose... toucannon" says Ash "Alright, then what pokemon are you going to use?" asks Marie as the pokemon Ash picked flies onto the battlefield "This one!" says Ash as he sends out Moltres "Woah, I did not see that coming" says Marie in alarm "But no matter toucannon use Rock Blast!" "Dodge and use Inferno!" counters Ash

Due to the tight space that the battle is being held moltres barely manages to avoid most of the attack, and then fights back by sending forth a great gout of flames "Get out of the way!" yells Marie in alarm. Toucannon barely gets out of the way of the fire "Good now use Drill Peck" "Use Hurricane when it gets close" says Ash

As toucannon gets in close to moltres spinning at high speeds, it is hit by powerful winds that send it right into the wall and knocking it out "Good job toucannon, return" says Marie as she recalls her pokemon "Alright next round and no using the same pokemon twice" "Ok, then I pick... crustle" replies Ash "And your pokemon will be?" asks Marie as the picked pokemon makes its way to the field "Omastar" answers Ash as he switches pokemon

"Alright, crustle use Rock Slide!" orders Marie "Omastar use Gyro Ball to break threw those stones and attack crustle" counters Ash

As crustle causes large stones to fall from the sky omastar starts to spin rapidly with a metallic sheen and smashes threw all the stones and lands a solid blow on crustle "Hang in there and use Earthquake!" yells Marie "Quick jump!" yells Ash with worry

Sadly omastar isn't able to avoid the Earthquake and takes a lot of damage "Now crustle finish this with Rock Wrecker!" yells Marie hoping to get a win "Fight back with Hydro Pump and Blizzard!" counters Ash

Crustle creates a massive bolder and fires it at omastar who sends forth a torrent high pressured water that also has large ice shards in it that blasts apart the attack and nails the immobile pokemon taking it out "Ahh, I thought for sure we were going to get a win" cries Marie "You would have if omastar didn't pull off that counter in time" counters Ash "Well Ash since you won two matches in a row you win the Spike Shell Badge" says Marie as she hands over the badge "But what are we going to do about my brother's death?" "Tell the truth, and I'm sure people saw the fire that wiped him out rain down so it shouldn't be that hard" answers Ash

Not surprisingly when they leave the gym a large crowd had gathered and were alarmed that Rudy was vaporized due to how rude he was to Ash and they figured that Rudy was going to get in some kind of trouble for the way he acted.

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest#

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight (learning), Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge (learning)

 **#Celebi (F)** \- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

 **#0Lucario| King's Rock(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M)-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

 **#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

 **#0Espeon (F)** \- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

 **#Gyarados (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald

 **#Moltres |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

 **#Magneton*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round

 **#Dratini* (F)** \- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate

 **#Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

 **#Snorlax* (M)** \- Rest, Snore, Tackle, Bite, Yawn, Body Slam, Lick, Hyper Beam, Sleep Talk, Rollout, Crunch, Heavy Slam, High Horsepower, Protect, Ice Punch, Ice Beam, Psychic, Earthquake, Counter, Endure, Pay Day, Water Gun, Surf

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M), Chansey* (F), Turaos (M), **#Bulbasaur (M),** Milktank (F), Muk (M), 30 Turaos, 5 Milktank, Alakazam (M), Gengar (F), Parescet (M), Kingler (M), #Nidoking* (M), #Nidoqueen* (F), **#Clefable (F),** Pidgeot (F), Haunter (M), Kadabra (M), **#Primeape| Blackbelt (M),** Arcanine (M)

 **Tomo-**

 **#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)** \- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (weak), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (weak), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#0Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M),#Growlith (M),Farfetch'd (M),#Chansey (F)

 **Misty's Team-**

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Dig, Aqua Jet, Leer, Harden, Mud Shot, Endure, Sand Attack

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F), Seaking (F), Poliwag (M), Staru, #Squirtle (F), Jiggilypuff (F), 8 other Poliwags, #Omanyte- (M) Power, Hydro Pump

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Golduck (F)- Confusion, Water Gun, Disable, Aqua Jet, Scratch, Ice Punch, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Psychic, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Gem

 **Tracey's Pokemon-**

Venonat (M)- Confusion, Sleep Powder, Bug Bite, Psybeam

Marill (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Bubble, Rollout, Defense Curl, Slam, Charm, Bounce, Sing

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Sand Attack, Mud Shot, Rapid Spin

#Scyther (M)- Slash, Swords Dance, Double Team, Furry Cutter, Cut, Night Slash, Bug Buzz, Leer, Air Slash, X-Scissor, Headbutt, Hyper Beam

 **Note: Okay here's how the whole wiping out someone who's offended or disrespected a Aura Guardian or anyone of similar standings works, all the legendary pokemon that are on the counsel immediately know when it happens and vote to see the course of action that must be taken, most of the time they don't actually have the person killed just severely punished. But as it was Ash and he's the Chosen One of Arceus, they wouldn't let it slide. So another example why not to offend an Aura Guardian, if they don't retaliate themselves then the legendary pokemon will most likely decide your fate. And yes a mamorial was held for Rudy, it happened after Ash left. Also the Second Movie is next and some crazy things are going to happen so be ready for what being the Chosen One is all about**


	45. Chapter 45 (Second Movie)

**Chapter 45**

 **The Power of the Chosen One Revealed**

In the world of pokemon there are those who are gifted with great powers, these people are known to the world as Aura Guardians and Psychics, while there are also people who are able to channel the power of certain legendary pokemon and others who are sworn to protect them and their history. That is the life of Lawrence the Third, his family have been the safe keepers of items from history that hold varying degrees of power or are of sufficient importance. So with the wealth of his family he built a flying fortress that was also a museum, what he did not expect was a dark aura user to take over his ship and use it to capture the legendary pokemon from the Orange Islands

"Stop this madness!" cries Lawrence "Do you have any idea what will happen if you disrupt the harmony of fire, ice and lightning?!" "Indeed, but the idea that one person could stop the chaos that I will unleash upon the world is foolish, there is no Chosen One" snarls a man in an outfit that looks like a evil version of the outfits that Aura Guardians wear "Now computer fire!"

The flying fortress begins firing balls of ice unto Fire Island causing the moltres that lives there to become enraged and fight back. The fortress sends out circle rings at moltres who manages to dodge a few, but is still captured "I pray that the Chosen One can save us all" whispers Lawrence once moltress is brought on board "On to the next island!" yells the man evilly

-Hall of Origin-

"That man needs to be stopped!" yells Zekrom "We know, but by the creator's command we can not get involved, we can only protect the lands we watch over during this calamity" says Uxie

The entire pantheon of legendary pokemon was in a uproar from the prophecy of the Chosen One being played out, but they knew that they would be needed to make sure the damage from it was as minimal as possible

-Meanwhile with Our Heroes-

We find our heroes enjoying themselves on a nice boat ride to their next destination with all their pokemon (that can fit on the boat) out "Man what a lovely day" says Misty in bliss "Nothing could ruin it" adds Tomo happily

Suddenly massive black coulds roll in with massive bolts of lighting flashing a torrential rain pouring down, causing the sea to become incredibly rough. During all this everyone manages to return their pokemon, but both Ash and Tomo's expressions turn deadly serious "Get us to Shamouti Island now" orders Ash in a tone that makes the others take a step back

"Woah, something really bad must be going on for Ash to suddenly become no nonsense like that" notes Tracey "You have no idea" says Ash as the boat attempts to make its way to Shamouti Island "Your lucky that it's not that far away" says the boat driver Maren

-Back in Pallet Town-

"Ah hello!" greets Prof. Oak on his bike "Lovely day isn't it?" "Yup, it's perfect for my garden" replies Delia "Indeed, I'm sure you'll win the fair again this year" adds Steven

As the three of them are talking the weather takes a turn for the worst and begins to act strangely and even the pokemon start acting strange "What's going on?!" asks Prof. Oak "I don't know for sure, but I think the Prophecy of the Chosen One has begun" says Steven "But Ash and Tomo are in the middle of the Orange Islands right now!" cries Delia in alarm "If they are, I bet our Ash will fulfill the prophecy" assures Steven "We better head down there and make sure everything turns out alright" says Prof. Oak

-Back with our Heroes-

Maren manages to get the boat to the island and everyone is greeted by the inhabitants of the island "My word two Aura Guardians bless us with their presence!" cries the elder "I need to get to the shrine, now" says Ash as he hops of the boat "What for? We are currently celebrating a festival in honer of the Chosen One Prophecy" asks the elder "You mean the very prophecy that is taking place right now?" asks Ash

The locals grow alarmed from Ash saying that the prophecy that graces their island has started "Ho—ho-how?" Asks the elder in alarm "Moltres is missing from Fire Island" answers Ash "But I hope mine can fill its role while I gather the three orbs of fire, ice and lightning to fix all this" "You have a moltres?" asks the elder "Indeed I caught it at the Indigo League" answers Ash as he sends forth _all_ his pokemon, all of whom share Ash and Tomo's facial expression "You have two legendary pokemon?!" asks the elder "Yes and I am going to need there help to succeed" answers Ash

"Let us come with you" begs Serena "Alright, but just know that this is no laughing matter, the fate of the world rest on our shoulders" complies Ash "Then let us at least make sure we go prepared before we head out" suggested Misty "Alright, we'll get something to eat and gather anything we might need before we head out in an hour" said Ash who was grateful that his friends were willing to help him with accomplishing his test

After an hour to eat and gather anything they might need Ash and the gang head out to Fire Island to get the first of the orbs "Ash, I'm amazed with how many pokemon you have" says Serena as the group ride Ash's pokemon "Now is not the time for admiring my pokemon, we need to fix this as soon as we can" reprimands Ash who is using his psychic powers to fly threw the air

Soon the group makes it to Fire Island and Ash immediately starts out for the shrine where the orb is "Come on!" yells Ash "We can not let things get any worse than they are" "Relax Ash we are right here with you" said Tracey with slight annoyance

As Ash and the gang were heading to Fire Island Prof. Oak and Ivy were in a helicopter telling the news about why things were getting out of hand and also noted that the sons of Steven and Delia Ketchem, Ash and Tomo, were currently in the area and they are probably trying to fix things as they speak. They also mentioned how pokemon all over the world were heading to the same area for some unknown reason

Soon the group reached the shrine and Ash immediately grabbed hold of the orb and put it in his bag. Just then zapdos appeared using Discharge and claimed that since moltres was gone it would now rule Fire Island 'Oi! What am I? a common pidey?" asked Ash's offended moltres 'Pfff, you are far to young and clearly not worthy of taking over this place as you let yourself be captured by the humans' scoffed zapdos who was still giving off electricity

Suddenly zapdos' electricity was being drawn up and the group saw a massive airship come out of the clouds "Isn't that Lawrence III's ship?" asked Misty "Something is very very wrong here" said Ash "Why do I sense such darkness coming from there?" asked Tomo in fear "I get the feeling we're going to find out" answered Ash "and we are not going to like it" 'Bah! You think you can best me? Think again!' yelled zapdos as it took to the air

As zapdos flew up square rings came out of the ship and quickly captured zapdos, as well as the heroes and their pokemon "Attention, when collecting zapdos we picked up something more" said the computer "More? Well then looks like I'll have to go see" says the man sitting in the seat

"What is going on?" asks Misty "Look its moltres and zapdos of Fire and Lightning Island" says Tomo "Look! It's Lawrence!" says Ash as he points to a man who is also in a cage "If he's there, then who's flying the ship?" asks Misty "That would be me" says a man darkly as he comes down in the elevator seat

"Heheheh, looks like I bagged myself a couple of Aura Guardians and two more legendaries that I didn't even know were around" says the man evilly "Brother, who is that?" asks Tomo nervously "A Dark Guardian, someone who uses the power of aura for their own vile means" growls Ash

"What do you think you're doing upsetting the balance of the world?" demands Serena "Why taking it over, this world is to peaceful so why not unleash chaos upon it and rule over it all" answers the man darkly "What about the prophecy?" asks Tracey "HA! There is no Chosen One, even if someone managed to get one or two of the orbs, it wouldn't matter as they would never get the final one and undo my hard work" says the man confidently

"Let us go!" demands Misty "Ohhhh I like this one, lots of fire and spunk" says the man "Back off" yells Ash "What are you going to do? These cages are designed to withstand the power of legendary pokemon, there is no way you can escape" asks the man with contempt in his voice

"Attention, articuno has been spotted near Lightning Island" announces the computer over the P.A. System "That's my que, I have a world to throw into chaos and rule" says the man as he gets into the seat and goes back upstairs

"Lawrence, what happened?" asks Ash "It happened shortly after Cynthia visited me, that man hacked into my computer system and took it over" answers Lawrence "Listen we are going to get out of here, but when we do this place is going down" says Ash "I understand, thankfully the entire collection is protected in similar force fields so retrieval of anything lost should be easy" replies Larwence "Then lets get out of here" says Ash "How?" asks Tracey

Ash answers his question by teleporting everyone out of the cage "I didn't know you could do that" says Tracey in awe "I didn't know either, never tried it with so many people before" replies a sheepish Ash "Thanks for not telling us that before hand" says Misty as everyone takes a step back "Right now lets get everyone out of here" announces Ash as he readies a Aura Sphere "but be ready cuz once moltres and zapdos are free they are going to go at it with each other"

Ash and Tomo work together to free Ash's pokemon and Larwence before Ash and his pokemon break zapdos and moltres free. The moment they are free the two of them burst threw the wall and start attacking the airship, the same time the Dark Guardian is attacking articuno who notices that the other two have gotten free "No matter, the world will fall into chaos soon enough"

Due to the three birds attacking the airship, it crashes into Lightning Island "Is everyone alright?" asks Ash "Yes, now lets get the orb and get back to Shamouti Island to regroup" says Larwence "Right" agrees everyone else

Ash quickly grabs the second orb and puts into his bag and then everyone gets onto his pokemon and they all start heading back. While the group headed back they saw that things were getting worse, but the three birds fight makes it really hard for them to get back to Shamouti Island. Just as they are about to be hit by a stray Flamethrower a water cyclone appears and gives the group a lift the rest of the way. The cyclone breaks revealing the guardian of the sea, lugia "Thank you lugia" thanks Ash as he bows to the legendary pokemon "It was my pleasure, but hurry and place the orbs you have collected so far in the shrine" replies lugia "I must go and try to stop the fighting" "Have celebi and moltres go with you" offers Ash "Very well" agrees lugia

So as the group head to the shrine, Ash's celebi and moltres fly off with lugia to combat the three titans of fire, ice and lightning "Will they be alright?" asks Misty with concern "They'll hold out for as long as they can, but what worries me is that Dark Guardian" answers Ash "What are we going to do about him?" asks Tomo "Destroy him, that man is to far gone to be saved" answers Ash with a dark expression "You don't mean kill him?" asks Tomo fearfully "You wont have to but I will" answers Ash "It is part of being an Aura Guardian, years ago massive wars were waged between the Aura and Dark Guardians until the Dark Guardians were thought to have been wiped out completely" "But there is one still around" said Serena "They are far weaker than they used to be, plus due to the war the number of aura users went down by a large number" explained Ash

The group quickly made it to the shrine where a slowking and the festival maiden, Melody, were waiting for them "Take the orbs and put them there" said the slowking as he pointed to the shrine "I know that, but I still need the last one" said Ash as he put the two orbs in their place inside the shrine "Then hurry the balance of the world is going further out of control" said the slowking

Suddenly lugia, celebi and moltres come crashing down heavily beaten, with lugia sinking into the frozen sea "Play lugia's song, that should restore some of his strength" says Ash "Alright, I'll give it a go" complies Melody as she starts to play the song

When she finishes the song lugia burst out of the water and says "If no one retrieves the Ice orb the world will fall into ruin" "I know that it is me who must go and fulfill the prophecy that Arceus foretold" says Ash with fierce determination "How do you know that it is you?" asks Melody "I saw this very shrine and the three islands within my mindscape as well as a doorway to the Hall of Origin the first time I went there" answers Ash

"Ah, you found your destiny but can you prove that you are worthy of wielding the power that comes with it?" asks lugia "There is only one way to find out" says Ash "Guys stay here, I don't want anything bad to happen to you" "We understand" says Serena "This is your time to prove yourself" adds Misty "Please be okay" cries Tomo "Don't worry Tomo I'll be fine" assures Ash as he gives him a hug

Ash then headed back out across the frozen sea with just his pokemon by his side to Ice Island to retrieve the last orb. As Ash ran to the island he was attacked by the three titan birds (They are x1.5 the size of a normal one), but Ash and all of his pokemon fend off the attacks with ease, with lugia providing cover fire here and there.

When Ash reaches the island he notices that the Dark Guardian is also on the island where the shrine is "Everyone, be ready that vile man responsible for all this is up ahead" warns Ash who is glad Tomo is not here to see him destroy someone. Ash eventually reaches the top where both the shrine and the Dark Guardian is "Move out of my way" demands Ash "You'll have to defeat me and this pokemon that fool Larwence had on his ship" replies the man as he reveals a corrupted shiny celesteela (Instead of white and green, it's black and dark gray)

"What did you do to that pokemon?!" demanded Ash "I gave it a power boost as well put it under my control" laughed the man evilly "How dare you!" yells Ash as he launches a Aura Sphere at the man "Listen everyone take care of that pokemon while I deal with this madman"

Soon a massive fight breaks out between light and dark with Ash firing off his most powerful attacks and his pokemon doing the same to the corrupted celesteela. The Dark Guardain fights back with his darker versions of Ash's moves and holds his ground, but the celesteela has a much harder time due to how overwhelmed it was "This wont do" says the man "You're far stronger than you look, so I'll have to change that" "Huh?" ponders Ash

The Dark Guardian quickly runs and grabs the Ice Orb "Now face my new icy powers!" yells the man as he sends forth a massive wave of ice and snow at Ash "I don't think so" says Ash as he uses his Psychic powers to turn the attack towards celesteela instead, freezing it in place "How dare you disrupt my plans, now yo..." yells the Dark Guardian until Ash's pokemon hit him with a combined attack, knocking him into a cliff

"Now to finish this" says Ash as he picks up the Ice Orb that the man dropped when he was sent into the cliff "Go ahead and kill me, it'll only prove how alike we really are" taunts the man "I'm not going to dirty my hands" replies Ash as he waves his hand and sends the man away to be dealt with properly with his psychic powers "What are we going to do with the pokemon he corrupted?" asks pikachu "This" answers Ash as he throws a ultraball and catches the celesteela

-Hall of Origin-

"AHHHH!" yells the Dark Guardian as he burns up from the pure radiant light that makes up the Hall of Origin "I'm guessing the Chosen One thought that we'd kill him off for him" says Rayquaza after the man ceases to exist "Well, we did wipe out that Rudy kid not that long ago, so I'm sure Ash figured we were the best judges to deal with the man" said Uxie "He wasn't wrong, just he didn't know what would have happened when he did" adds Ho-oh "What I don't get is how he knew how to send that guy here in the first place" ponders Zygarde "There's a doorway with in his mind, I think that would explain it" suggests Azelf

-Back to Ash-

"Lets head back" says Ash as he starts running down the island. As Ash reaches the shore of the island he sees that things have gone really bad "We need to hurry" says Ash "How are we going to get there in time?" asks lucario "Allow me" offers lugia as he flies down to them "Thanks, everyone who can't make it on their own return, you did great today" says Ash as he recalls his pokemon that are unable to get back to Shamouti Island on their own

While Ash was dealing with the Dark Guardian, the news teams around the word reported that legendary pokemon appeared and were using their powers to negate the effects of the out of control weather, as well as ancient structures and landmarks were also creating safehavens from the weather as well. (Ie: Tree of Beginning, Mt. Coronet, Mt. Moon, Altomare, Tin Tower, Dragonspirl Tower, Sky Pillar, Ketchem Castle, etc...)

When asked about this Steven said that it was due to the fact that it is the legendary pokemon's duty to protect the world from such calamities, and figured that the people of long ago knew this as well and used some unknown power to help create places that would offer sanctuary in such times

Ash managed to make it back thanks to lugia's help, though he did need to fend off the three titans on the way "Hurry you must place the last orb in the shrine" said lugia once Ash got off "Right" said Ash as he ran over to the shrine and placed the last orb inside

Once the last orb was put in place Melody started playing lugia's song and as she did radiant energy started flowing out from the shrine and all over the world the same places that created the safehavens also shot forth the same energy in varying ways dispelling the chaotic weather and restoring the ocean back to the way it was, the legendary pokemon also return to their hiding places as they were no longer needed.

"Ash, would you like to know what it is like to fly?" asked lugia as he landed by the shrine as melody played the song "What do you mean? I fly on my pokemon whenever I get the chance" asked a puzzled Ash "No, what I mean is actually know what it is like to fly your self" explained lugia "as the Chosen One you have the power to become one with your pokemon or any other that is willing" "Uhh, you mean I can fuse with my pokemon?" asked Ash "No, you simply send forth your very being into them and experience things within them, but in time you will be able to become a pokemon on your own" clarifies lugia "Try it with me" "If this is what I am supposed to be able to do, then lets try it" says Ash apprehensively as he does not know what's going to happen

Ash sits down cross legged and focuses on lugia and tries to imagine being him and starts to feel everything that makes him who he is flow towards him. As this is happening everyone notices Ash start to dissipate and flow into lugia "What in the world!" cries Misty in alarm "Where did Ash go?!" "He's gone into lugia" explains a awestruck Tomo "I sensed him go into him"

Ash notices his body begins to feel strange "Are you alright?" asks lugia in his mind "I think so, but why do I feel so strange?" asked Ash "Open your eyes and see" answers lugia. As Ash opens his eyes he realizes that he indeed has merged with lugia as he is seeing exactly that lugia would have been seeing before he began, minus himself

"I really did become one with you!" says Ash excitedly, out loud using lugia's body causing everyone to see that Ash indeed succeeded in merging with lugia "Wow, it really did work" says Misty in awe "I never would have guessed that this would have happened in all my years" adds Tracey "This is amazing!" yells Ash "Are you ready to feel what it is like to fly with wings and not your psychic powers?" asked lugia "Your going to do the flying right?" asked Ash "At first until you get hang and feel of it" answered lugia "Then lets go!" replied an excited Ash

So Ash/lugia took off and started to fly around Shamouti Island and as well as Fire, Ice and Lightnign Island. As they flew the three titans joined them as well as Ash's pokemon who could also fly. As they were flying the three titan birds started to fly into the sunset and began to disappear "What's going on? Why are they disappearing?" asked Ash "Their time on this world is at a end, they have been around ever since Arceus told the world about your prophecy. While there have been many of my kind who have taken the role of guarding the sea and waiting to be part of the prophecy" "You mean those three have been alive for all these years?" asked Ash in shock "Indeed, while I have had others come before me" confirmed lugia "They have waited to be free and move on" "So what will happen to their islands?" asked Ash "Nothing, they will continue to be their, just without them living there" answered lugia

Soon Ash/lugia returned and Ash used the same method to become one with lugia to separate from him. Ash's parents had arrived at the shrine shortly before Ash came back and were told what happened by Tomo and Ash's friends "Ash are you alright?" asked Delia once Ash left lugia "Mom? What are you doing here? Of course I'm alright" replied Ash who was surprised to his his parents "Is it true a Dark Guardian was responsible for all this?" asked Steven "Yes, I sent him to be dealt with by the legendary pokemon in the Hall of Origin" answered Ash "Hey, something is coming out of the shrine!" said Melody in alarm

Everyone looked and saw that indeed a small pokemon came out of the shrine just as the glow faded from it "That's a cosmog, what's it doing here?" said Ash "It appears to have been fleeing from something" said lugia "Oh no, what should we do?" asked Tomo "Watch over it, they are very weak at first, but in time become very powerful legendary pokemon" answered lugia "But which one of us is going to look after it?" asked Tomo "Why don't you Tomo, I already have some legendary pokemon" suggested Ash "Really?" asked Tomo hopefully "I see no problem with it, I my self am no longer needed here so I will be going with Ash" said lugia

"What! You want to come with me?" asked Ash in alarm "Yes, my purpose for staying here has come to an end, and I also need to help you learn how to fully use your new powers" answered lugia "Then be ready to train the hardest you ever have" said Ash as be brought out a cherish ball "I am so proud of you son, I never thought that out family would give rise to the Chosen One, let alone be his father" said Steven with tears in his eyes

Ash decided to spend sometime with his family and enjoy the festival on Shamouti Island, though now it was now much bigger thanks to what had happened.

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest#

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

%Means Ultra Beast%

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight (learning), Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge (learning)

 **#Celebi (F)** \- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

 **#0Lucario| King's Rock(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M)-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

 **#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

 **#0Espeon (F)** \- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

 **#Gyarados (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald

 **#Moltres |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

 **#Magneton*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round

 **#Dratini* (F)** \- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate

 **#Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

 **#Lugia (M)** \- Areoblast, Hurricane, Gust, Hydro Pump, Protect, Wing Attack, Psychic, Recover, Roost, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Feather Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Solar Beam

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

#%Celesteela- Flash Cannon, Smart Strike, Absorb, Mega Drain, Protect, Air Slash, Rest

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M), Chansey* (F), Turaos (M), **#Bulbasaur (M),** Milktank (F), Muk (M), 30 Turaos, 5 Milktank, Alakazam (M), Gengar (F), Parescet (M), Kingler (M), #Nidoking* (M), #Nidoqueen* (F), **#Clefable (F),** Pidgeot (F), Haunter (M), Kadabra (M), **#Primeape| Blackbelt (M),** Arcanine (M)

 **Tomo-**

 **#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)** \- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (weak), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (weak), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

0%Cosmog- Teleport, Disable, Confusion

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#0Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M),#Growlith (M),Farfetch'd (M),#Chansey (F)

 **Misty's Team-**

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Dig, Aqua Jet, Leer, Harden, Mud Shot, Endure, Sand Attack

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F), Seaking (F), Poliwag (M), Staru, #Squirtle (F), Jiggilypuff (F), 8 other Poliwags, #Omanyte- (M) Power, Hydro Pump

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Golduck (F)- Confusion, Water Gun, Disable, Aqua Jet, Scratch, Ice Punch, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Psychic, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Gem

 **Tracey's Pokemon-**

Venonat (M)- Confusion, Sleep Powder, Bug Bite, Psybeam

Marill (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Bubble, Rollout, Defense Curl, Slam, Charm, Bounce, Sing

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Sand Attack, Mud Shot, Rapid Spin

#Scyther (M)- Slash, Swords Dance, Double Team, Furry Cutter, Cut, Night Slash, Bug Buzz, Leer, Air Slash, X-Scissor, Headbutt, Hyper Beam

 **Note: Man I have been wanting to write this for a long time. I planed on giving Ash cosmog in this story, but felt that Tomo should have more than what I planned for him. Also some of Ash's friends will also get at least one legendary, it just depends on which one it is. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the incredible power I granted Ash as it ties in with who he's going to be with**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

 **The Aftermath of the Second Movie**

 **Note: I had some technical issues towards the end of writing the last chapter. I had to cut it slightly shorter than I wanted to, due to that I am putting the part that I had to cut from it here. I also wasn't able to properly put down the new pokemon's movesets so that's being fixed as well**

Ash, Tomo, Serena, Tracey, Misty, Prof. Oak, Prof. Ivy, Steven and Delia were enjoying some well deserved time off, due to Ash having to save the world from a Dark Guardian who tried to throw it into chaos. Due to the events that took place the League had suspended all competitions for a month so everything could get back to normal, and Ash decided to take this time to learn how to fully use his new power and have some much wanted R&R.

As everyone was enjoying themselves a villager came running over saying that the odd ruins in the center of the island had been opened somehow "What's so odd about them?" asked Steven "They have depictions of the four island guardians from Alola carved on it" answered Melody "That is true, but they don't reside just in Alola, a separate batch of them are said to roam the Orange Islands and other tropical regions" added the elder "So what do you think that means?" asked Ash

Ash got his answer as the very pokemon they were talking about appeared in front of them "Woah, what are you all doing here?" asked Ash in shock "They appear to be looking for someone" said lugia "Why?" asked Ash "Unlike their relatives from the Alola Islands, they are far weaker" explained lugia "So they seek a trainer who can help them grow stronger" "Oh, so they are looking to see who will be their trainer?" asked Tomo "Indeed, so just wait and see who they choose" said lugia

So everyone watched as the four pokemon slowly looked everyone over and two of them stopped in front of Misty and Serena, while Topo Bulu flew off to the north and Topo Koko seemed to not make up its mind between Ash and Tomo "Where's that one going?" asked Serena "I'm thinking to Brock" guessed Ash "and I guess Topo Fini and Topo Lele picked you two" "Really?" asked Misty in shock "I do believe so" said lugia "Topo Fini can tell how much you love water type pokemon"

Topo Koko in the meantime made its choice and decided and went over to Tomo "Huh, you want me to be your trainer?" asked Tomo. Topo Koko answered by nodding and tapping the pokeball that Tomo pulled out to see if it was true "Cool! I got a legendary pokemon" says Tomo with glee "We also got one as well Tomo" said Serena as she held a Luxury Ball that held Topo Lele and Misty held a Net Ball that had Topo Fini "I know, I just can't believe we got legendary pokemon like Ash" says Tomo in response "I'm so jealous of you guys" said Tracey "Well how about you draw all of our pokemon as a way to make it up to you, no one has ever gotten to draw this many legendary pokemon before" offered Ash "Thanks, that makes me feel better" thanked Tracey as he got out his sketch pad

So Ash, Tomo, Misty and Serena along with all their pokemon posed while Tracey drew them in his sketch pad, Prof. Oak couldn't help himself and also started drawing the them in a sketch pad as well. Everyone couldn't help but find it funny how despite being middle aged Prof. Oak still had a lot of energy left in him. When Tracey and Oak were done everyone saw how well they did and while Tracey did a good job, Prof. Oak's drawing looked like it was alive "Comes from years and years of practice" said Prof. Oak when everyone said how amazing his sketch was

After a few days Prof. Oak and Ivy headed back to their labs, but not before Prof. Oak said "Tracey, from what I understand you look up to me, so why not come back to the lab with me and work for me as one of my assistance" "But what about Ash and the Orange League?" asked Tracey in shock "We'll come and see him take on the Orange League when he get there" answered Prof. Oak "Go on Tracey, we'll be fine" said Ash "Alright, I accept" said Tacey happily

So Tracey went with Prof. Oak, while Ash's parents stayed for a few more days before going back home "It sure was nice to see your parents again" said Serena after they had left "Yeah, I miss them sometimes, but it's part of growing up and learning to stand on your own two feet" said Ash who carried an air of inner power and peace

"Brother, I've been meaning to ask, but if you can merge with your pokemon does that mean you can use their attacks now?" asked Tomo "Indeed, as the Chosen One, Ash has the power to call upon any legendary pokemon's power when ever he needs to, so long as he has seen it before" answered lugia "That means he can use their special moves?" asked Tomo "Yes, but as I said Ash has to know how that move or power works before he can use it himself" answered lugia "Whoa, I didn't realize that" said Ash in shock "Try to use my move Aeroblast" said lugia

Ash closed his eyes focused and thought about launching a vortex of air from his hands. Ash quickly felt the same sensation when he used Thundershock and heard a loud explosion in the water "Well I'm glad you pointed out to sea when you did that" said lugia "That would have hurt someone, or did some serious damaged a building a lot"

"So I did it?" asked Ash "Yes, but this time do it with your eyes open and try to hold on to it a bit longer" replied lugia "Alright" complied Ash

Ash again focused on creating a vortex of air between his hands and saw a vortex form, similar to how Aura Sphere looked "Hey I did it" said Ash excitedly "Yes, this time you have actual control over it, last time you just blasted it forth" said lugia "and it was very chaotic and had virtually no control" "Oh, my bad" said Ash as he dispersed the attack "Yes, you need to learn control over our special powers and attacks, otherwise you might make things worse instead of better" said lugia "Then lets train so I can learn to harness your power" said Ash

For the rest of the month, until the league reopened the gyms and competitions Ash trained to properly control his powers and learned how to use new pokemon attacks and helped Tomo learn some as well since that was the kind of Aura Guardian he wanted to be. Tomo, Misty and Serena also worked with their new legendary pokemon and helped them grow stronger as well

-At the end of the Month-

"Alright, tomorrow the gyms are going to be reopened so lets get some rest and head out after breakfast" said Ash after diner was done "Right!" agreed everyone

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest#

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

%Means Ultra Beast%

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight (learning), Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge (learning)

 **#Celebi (F)** \- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

 **#0Lucario| King's Rock(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M)-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

 **#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

 **#0Espeon (F)** \- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

 **#Gyarados (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald

 **#Moltres |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

 **#Magneton*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round

 **#Dratini* (F)** \- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate

 **#Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

 **#Lugia (M)** \- Areoblast, Hurricane, Gust, Hydro Pump, Protect, Wing Attack, Psychic, Recover, Roost, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Feather Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Dragon Rush, Ancient Power, Defog, Brine, Thunderbolt, Twister, Endure

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

#%Celesteela- Flash Cannon, Smart Strike, Absorb, Mega Drain, Protect, Air Slash, Rest, Tackle, Ingrain, Smack Down, Leach Seed, Metal Sound, Iron Head, Solar Beam, Earthquake

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M), Chansey* (F), Turaos (M), **#Bulbasaur (M),** Milktank (F), Muk (M), 30 Turaos, 5 Milktank, Alakazam (M), Gengar (F), Parescet (M), Kingler (M), #Nidoking* (M), #Nidoqueen* (F), **#Clefable (F),** Pidgeot (F), Haunter (M), Kadabra (M), **#Primeape| Blackbelt (M),** Arcanine (M)

 **Tomo-**

 **#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)** \- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (weak), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (weak), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

0%Cosmog- Teleport, Disable, Confusion

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

#Topo Koko- Withdraw, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Mean Look, Screech, Shock Wave, Protect, Roost

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#0Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M),#Growlith (M),Farfetch'd (M),#Chansey (F), Drowzee (M)

 **Misty's Team-**

#Topo Fini- Water Gun, Mean Look, Mist, Haze, Smart Strike, Water Pulse, Withdraw, Aqua Ring, Calm Mind, Nature Power

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F), Seaking (F), Poliwag (M), Staru, #Squirtle (F), Jiggilypuff (F), 8 other Poliwags, #Omanyte- (M), Kabuto (M)

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Golduck (F)- Confusion, Water Gun, Disable, Aqua Jet, Scratch, Ice Punch, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Psychic, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Gem

#Topo Lele- Aromatherapy, Aromatic Mist, Draining Kiss, Mean Look, Confusion, Psybeam, Withdraw, Sweet Sent, Astonish, Charge Beam

 **Tracey's Pokemon-**

Venonat (M)- Confusion, Sleep Powder, Bug Bite, Psybeam

Marill (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Bubble, Rollout, Defense Curl, Slam, Charm, Bounce, Sing

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Sand Attack, Mud Shot, Rapid Spin

#Scyther (M)- Slash, Swords Dance, Double Team, Furry Cutter, Cut, Night Slash, Bug Buzz, Leer, Air Slash, X-Scissor, Headbutt, Hyper Beam


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

 **The Last Badge**

Two days Latter

The group has arrived at Kumquat Island, home to numerous luxury hotels and spas as well as the last badge Ash needs to face the Orange League "Man, it's good to be back on schedule" says Ash "After what we went threw, I'm glad to do something normal" adds Misty "Agreed" say Tomo and Serena at the same time

"So where is the gym?" asks Tomo as the group are walking along "It's inside one of these hotels, but I don't know which one" answers Ash "Lets go to the pokemon center and find out" suggests Serena "Good idea" says Ash

The group are thankfully told that the gym is just down the road "Hello? Is where the gym is?" asks Ash when they head inside "Indeed, I am Luana the gym leader" answers Luana "Then I challenge you to a battle" replies Ash "Of course, I saw you at the league and can't wait for your challenge" agrees Luana "So what kind of challenge is it?" asked Ash "A double battle and who ever loses their first pokemon loses" answers Luana

Luana leads the group to where the gym is and they see that it is a like a small stadium "Now, can you beat my Alakazam and Alolan Marowak?" asks Luana as she sends out her pokemon "Of course I can, with lucario and Dexter" replies Ash as he sends out his pokemon "Alakazam/marowak use Psybeam/Flamethrower" orders Luana "Fight back with Flash Cannon and Thunderbolt" counters Ash

As Luana's pokemon unleashed their attacks lucario and Dexter fought back with their own and they managed to overpower the Psybeam/Flamethrower and nailed the two pokemon hard, but did not knock them out "Quick use Recover and use Flame Wheel to cover him" said Luana "Break threw with Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball!" yelled Ash

As Alakazam began to recover with marowak acting as a shield, Dexter fired off a ball of condensed shadows and lucario increased the size by adding Dark Pulse to it. The combo move blasted right past marowak and nailed alakazam taking both of them out "Well done Ash" congratulated Luana "And with this final badge you can now take part in the Orange League" "Thanks, I can't wait to take part" said Ash as he received the Jade Star Badge

"So now what?" asked Misty as the group left the gym "I mean we don't have to leave yet, right?" "Na, we can relax and enjoy the rest of the day" answered Ash "What if Nurse Joy needs your help?" asked Serena "Then you guys get to keep enjoying yourselves, while I go help her" answered Ash

Thankfully Ash didn't need to go help Nurse Joy and was able to enjoy the rest of the day having fun. The next mourning however he was called in for an emergency, so the group had to wait until after lunch before they could leave "What was the emergency?" asked Serena "Some trainer was giving his pokemon the wrong kind of food and it caused a hole in the stomach that I had to sew up" answered Ash "Then me and Nurse Joy told him what the right kind of food to give to each of his pokemon so it wouldn't happen again" "That sounds like it was hard" said Serena "Na, the trainer didn't realize what they were doing seeing as they were a rookie and all" replied Ash "Reminds me of the surprising things I've seen rookies sometimes did while I was the gym leader back home" said Misty

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest#

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

%Means Ultra Beast%

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight (learning), Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge (learning)

 **#Celebi (F)** \- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

 **#0Lucario| King's Rock(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M)-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

 **#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

 **#0Espeon (F)** \- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

 **#Gyarados (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald

 **#Moltres |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

 **#Magneton*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round

 **#Dratini* (F)** \- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate

 **#Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

 **#Lugia (M)** \- Areoblast, Hurricane, Gust, Hydro Pump, Protect, Wing Attack, Psychic, Recover, Roost, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Feather Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Solar Beam

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

#%Celesteela- Flash Cannon, Smart Strike, Absorb, Mega Drain, Protect, Air Slash, Rest

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M), Chansey* (F), Turaos (M), **#Bulbasaur (M),** Milktank (F), Muk (M), 30 Turaos, 5 Milktank, Alakazam (M), Gengar (F), Parescet (M), Kingler (M), #Nidoking* (M), #Nidoqueen* (F), **#Clefable (F),** Pidgeot (F), Haunter (M), Kadabra (M), **#Primeape| Blackbelt (M),** Arcanine (M)

 **Tomo-**

 **#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)** \- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (weak), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (weak), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

0%Cosmog- Teleport, Disable, Confusion

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#0Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M),#Growlith (M),Farfetch'd (M),#Chansey (F)

 **Misty's Team-**

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Dig, Aqua Jet, Leer, Harden, Mud Shot, Endure, Sand Attack

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail,

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F), Seaking (F), Poliwag (M), Staru, #Squirtle (F), Jiggilypuff (F), 8 other Poliwags, #Omanyte- (M) Power, Hydro Pump

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Golduck (F)- Confusion, Water Gun, Disable, Aqua Jet, Scratch, Ice Punch, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Psychic, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Gem


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

 **The Orange Island Championship**

 **Note: Here are some answers to some reviews that have popped up: Kings Rock has the power to make the pokemon flinch, yes there are more Dark Guardians, Tomo's team might seem ridiculous but he is still not as strong as Ash, if you want some latex kink wait as I haven't had a good opportunity to throw it in yet**

Ten Days Latter

Ash and the gang have arrived at Pemmelo Island so Ash can face the leader of the Orange Crew Gym leaders "Lets get to the stadium so I can register to face the leader of the Orange Crew" said Ash "I wonder if you are going to face the leader today or tomorrow" pondered Misty "Only one way to find out" said Serena

The group arrived at the stadium and saw that it was decorated by a large number of dragonite statues "Why are there so many statues of just one pokemon?" asked Serena "Dragonite are protectors of the island, so it's no wonder why they decorate the stadium with them" answered Ash "That is so cool" said Tomo as he admired the statues

When the group made their way inside they saw a large number of portraits and stones with footprints "Wow, look at all the past winners of the Orange League" said Ash "Strange, some of these pokemon would have never been thought of winning a league" noted Misty "Mist, a lot of these pictures are decades old" said Ash "So battle styles and what is considered top tier pokemon have changed" (Think on how the pokemon meta for official tournaments has evolved over the years, though I am more of a casual player)

Ash went over to the receptionist and was told after his badges were officiated that he will have his match with the leader of the Orange Crew tomorrow morning "You guys go ahead and have some fun, I'm going to get in some last minute training in" said Ash "Can I join you?" asked Serena "Yeah, me to!" added Tomo "Alright, but remember how hard it's going to be" replied Ash

The next mourning Ash arrived back to the stadium and found that it was packed full of people who were excited to see a battle between Ash and the leader of the Orange Crew, Drake "Are ready for this Ash?" asked Misty "Of course Misty, I was ready for the Indigo League just as much as I am for this one" answered Ash

"Ladies and gentlemen! The battle between Dr. Ash Ketchem and Drake the Leader of the Orange Crew will now commence!" announces the referee "This will be a six on six pokemon battle with only the challenger being allowed to switch pokemon" "Are you ready to face the strongest trainer in all of the Orange Islands?" asked Drake "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" answered Ash "Then get ready to face my first pokemon, Ditto" said Drake as he sent out his first pokemon "Alright magneton come out!" said Ash as he sent out his shiny pokemon "Alright ditto Transform!" ordered Drake "Use Hidden Power!" said Ash

Dittio quickly transformed into a magneton, not a shiny one as it itself wasn't, but as soon as it was done it was hit by a barrage of orbs of fire dealing quite a bit of damage "Ditto use Thunderbolt!" "Counter it with your own" countered Ash

The two pokemon unleashed a bolt of lightning at each other that ended in a stalemate "Ditto use Hyper Beam!" "Use Double Team and Light Screen!" countered Ash

As ditto unleashed a massive beam of energy, magneton created numerous copies of itself and also created a barrier of light. Ditto missed magneton by a large margin "Magneton use Hidden Power at full power in quick succession!" yelled Ash

Due to ditto having to recharge after using Hyper Beam was quickly beaten down by the barrage of fire orbs "You did your best, now return" said Drake as he recalled his pokemon "Steelix your turn" "Magneton you did great out there, but let someone else have a turn" said Ash as he switched his pokemon "Dratini it's your turn"

As the two trainers switched their pokemon they told them to use Flash Cannon/Aqua Jet. Steelix fired off a large beam of light, but dratini easily spiraled out of the way as it came charging in coated in water "Steelix use Stone Edge!" ordered Drake "Fight back with Blizzard!" countered Ash

Steelix quickly launched large stones at dratini who sent forth a great wave of ice and snow that knocked the stones out of the air, but failed to damage steelix "Use Dragon Breath" ordered Drake "Use Dragon Pulse" countered Ash

Both pokemon sent forth their dragconic attacks at each other, but as dratini was both a dragon type and was using a stronger move broke threw and struck steelix hard "Quick before it can recover, use Flamethrower" yelled Ash "Dodge it!" yelled Drake worryingly

Sadly steelix was unable to move out of the way and was knocked out by the steam of fire that dratini bathed it in "Good job steelix return" said Drake "Now Gengar it is your turn" "Lucario you're up" said Ash as he recalled dratini and had lucario step onto the field "Gengar use Dark Pulse" ordered Drake "Use Aura Sphere!" countered Ash

The two pokemon launched their attacks and they canceled each other out "Genger use Hypnosis and then Dream Eater" ordered Drake "Use Psychic to defend yourself" countered Ash

Lucario created a psychic barrier around itself that blocked the Hypnosis, and that caused Dream Eater to fail "Gengar use Shadow Ball full power" ordered Drake "Send it back with your combo move" countered Ash

As gengar launched a massive ball of shadow, lucario unleashed its combo move of Flash Cannon, Aura Sphere, Water Pulse, Dark Pulse and Dragon Pulse. Lets just say that gengar was a home run hit and was knocked clear out of the stadium, but lucario was so drained by the attack that she nearly fainted "I have never seen any pokemon send my gengar flying like that ever" said a stunned Drake after a few minutes "I didn't expect that to happen either" replied Ash (Gengar was in the air when it was hit and it flew off like Team Rocket) "Alright we are going to take a ten minute break and then change the battlefield, and find gengar" said the announcer

After ten minutes the field was changed to a desert field and Drake called out his next pokemon, vikavolt "Lucario return" said Ash as he recalled his highly drained pokemon "Now go celebi!" "What you got another legendary pokemon!?" exclaimed Drake in shock "So? Celebi use Leaf Storm" said Ash "Quick use Discharge to destroy those leaves!" counters Drake

Celebi created a massive vortex of leaves and sent it towards vikavolt who, with some difficulty, destroyed them with a burst of electricity "Use Bug Buzz!" ordered Drake "Use Areal Ace to avoid that and attack" countered Ash

Vikavolt started creating a loud buzzing soundwave at celebi who dodged it by moving really fast and rammed into vikavolt "Quick use Bug Bite before it can get away!" yelled Drake "Use Psychic to blast it away!" countered Ash

Vikavolt clamped down hard on celebi dealing a massive amount of damage due to the x4 weakness, but then was blasted into the wall in retaliation but it held on "Vikavolt use Flash Cannon!" ordered Drake "Fight back with Dazzling Gleam!" countered Ash

The two pokemon unleashed two different beams of light at each other that ended in a stalemate "Use X-Scissor to end this!" yelled Drake "Use Energy and Shadow Ball now!" yelled Ash

Vikavolt came charging in ready to strike celebi with glowing pincers, while celebi launched a sphere of shadows and natural energy that slammed into vikavolt, finally taking it down "Well done, get a good rest" said Drake as he recalled his pokemon "Venusaur it's your turn" "Charizard it's your turn" said Ash as he again switched his pokemon

Ash was mildly surprised by the fact that Drake's venasuar was shiny, but also noticed a mega stone on it "Venusaur let's show them your true power" said Drake as he gripped the Key Stone that he wore around his neck "Charizard, let try mega evolution our selves!" said Ash as he threw out his aura like he does for when lucario mega evolves. Soon both pokemon had mega evolved, with Ash's charizard taking on the form of the Y mega evolution "Venusaur use Solar Beam!" ordered Drake "Fight it off with your own Solar Beam" countered Ash

The two pokemon quickly fired off beams of solar energy at each other. When the two attacks met they created a massive bang and smoke cloud "Venusaur use Power Whip" ordered Drake "Fly up and use Inferno!" countered Ash

As venusaur tried to hit charizard with a massive glowing vine, charizard flew up and unleashed a massive torrent of fire that fired venuaur in one shot, much to the shock of everyone "Well, I didn't expect you to one shot my mega, but now you must face my strongest pokemon, dragonite" said Drake as he switched his pokemon "Alright charizard come back" said Ash as he recalled his pokemon

"What are you going to use now?" asked Drake puzzled why Ash would switch his mega pokemon "This one" said Ash as he pulled out his cherish ball and sent out lugia "The Great Beast of the Sea" "What you got two legendary pokemon since the Indigo League?" asked Drake in alarm "Three, I also got a celesteela the same day as lugia back at Shamouti Island" corrected Ash "Well, I must say those are impressive catches, but they that does not mean you will win" said Drake "Dragonite use Ice Beam" "Lugia use your own Ice Beam to counter" said Ash

The two pokemon fired off beams of icy energy that stalemated "Dragonite use Extreme Speed" ordered Drake "Psychic!" countered Ash

Dragonite started moving at extremely high speeds and rammed lugia hard, only to be caught in his psychic grip and slammed into the ground hard "Dragonite use Dragon Pulse" ordered Drake "Lugia Areoblast!" countered Ash

As dragonite fired off a beam of dragconic energy lugia fired a vortex of air. The two attacks missed each other and hit their targets "Use Hyper Beam" ordered Drake "Use Areoblast again" countered Ash

Dragonite fired off a massive beam of energy at lugia that unfortunately missed while lugia again fired a vortex of air that did hit dragonite "Quick use Blizzard while it's still recovering!" yelled Ash hoping to end it "Try to get out of the way!" yelled Drake with worry clear on his face

Dragonite sadly was still recovering from the missed Hyper Beam and took the full brunt of the attack, but just barely managed to hold on "Dragonite use Roost!" yelled Drake "Lugia end this with Areoblast!" yelled Ash

As dragonite landed and began to regain heath it was hit by a third vortex of air and finally went down "Well Ash you gave me one memorable fight" said Drake as he recalled his fallen ace "I have never gone up against two legendary pokemon" "Thanks, you gave me a great match to" said Ash as he shook hands

After the field is returned to normal the victor's ceremony was held with Ash and the pokemon he used putting their hand/footprint in a stone and taking a picture. Then Drake handed over the Orange League Trophy "Here you are, proof of your victory here in the Orange League" "Thanks" said Ash as he took hold of it "Good luck in your future endeavors" said Drake

A large party was held for Ash for his victory over Drake "Ash you're not going to use your legendary pokemon to win everything are you?" asked Misty "No, I only plan on using them for the final rounds of leagues or emergencies" answered Ash "It wouldn't be fair to my other pokemon if I did"

'Ash can I ask you something?' asked charizard "What is it?" asked Ash 'I want to go back home with the my girlfriend and, you know tie the knot' answered charizard blushing "I see, go ahead, if you want to start a family then go ahead" said Ash "I wont stop you, but I'm sure you want to settle down and retire" 'Well I don't know so much as retiring, but yes I want to settle down' replied charizard "Then go tell her the good news and get going already" encouraged Ash 'Alright I will!' yelled charizard with joy and flew off

"What was that all about?" asked Serena after she saw Ash's two charizards fly off at high speeds back to Pallet "Oh, they are going to go settle down and start a family" answered Ash "Oh, well good for them" said Serena

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest#

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

%Means Ultra Beast%

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight (learning), Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge (learning)

 **#Celebi| King's Rock(F)** \- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

 **#0Lucario|Safety Goggles(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

 **#0Espeon (F)** \- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

 **#Gyarados (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald

 **#Moltres |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

 **#Magneton*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round

 **#Dratini* (F)** \- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate, Thunder

 **#Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

 **#Lugia (M)| Protective Pads** \- Areoblast, Hurricane, Gust, Hydro Pump, Protect, Wing Attack, Psychic, Recover, Roost, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Feather Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Solar Beam

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

 **Vaporeon (M)** \- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

#%Celesteela- Flash Cannon, Smart Strike, Absorb, Mega Drain, Protect, Air Slash, Rest

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

 **Ash's Pokemon that have settled down and/or retired-**

 **#Charizard(M)x** Charizard (F)

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M), Chansey* (F), Turaos (M), **#Bulbasaur (M),** Milktank (F), Muk (M), 30 Turaos, 5 Milktank, Alakazam (M), Gengar (F), Parescet (M), Kingler (M), #Nidoking* (M), #Nidoqueen* (F), **#Clefable (F),** Pidgeot (F), Haunter (M), Kadabra (M), **#Primeape| Blackbelt (M),** Arcanine (M)

 **Tomo-**

 **#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)** \- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (weak), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (weak), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

0%Cosmog- Teleport, Disable, Confusion

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#0Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M),#Growlith (M),Farfetch'd (M),#Chansey (F)

 **Misty's Team-**

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Dig, Aqua Jet, Leer, Harden, Mud Shot, Endure, Sand Attack

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F), Seaking (F), Poliwag (M), Staru, #Squirtle (F), Jiggilypuff (F), 8 other Poliwags, #Omanyte- (M)

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Golduck (F)- Confusion, Water Gun, Disable, Aqua Jet, Scratch, Ice Punch, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Psychic, Aqua Tail, Protect, Power Gem

 **Ash's Powers-**

Aura Sphere, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Telepathy, Teleport, Telekinesis, Flash Cannon, Areoblast, Thunderbolt, Close Combat, Low Sweep, Circle Throw, Seismic Toss, Force Palm, Detect, Disable, Mind Reader, Focus Punch, Psycho Cut, Jump Kick, Mega Kick, Mega Punch, Karate Chop, Agility, Aura Cannon, Calm Mind, Meditate, Foresight, Extrasensory, Psybeam, Future Sight, Aura Meteor, Psyshock, Flamethrower, Incinerate, Protect, Thundershock, Gust, Hypnosis

 **Tomo's Powers-**

Aura Sphere, Jump Lick, Low Sweep, Meditate, Psybeam, Extrasensory, Heal Pulse, Confusion, Karate Chop, Meditate, Calm Mind, Psywave, Thunderwave, Thundershock, Force Palm, Detect, Foresight, Low Kick, Gust, Incinerate, Heat Wave, Hypnosis

 **Note: I Fixed some errors I made in the listings, though I would have thought that you my faithful readers would have liked it if you pointed it out sooner**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

 **The End of the Orange Island Adventure**

 **Note: Fair Warning there is some rated M stuff in this chapter, so if you don't want to read that skip ahead past it**

Next Day

Ash and the gang were surfing along on lapras looking for her pod "So Ash are you sure we are going to find lapras' pod?" asked Misty "I'm not sure, I had lugia go out and help look for them so we should wait and see if he finds them" answered Ash "So are you really going to let lapras go?" asked Serena "I plan to, but I don't know what's going to happen when we bring her back" answered Ash

"Ash I found them, they are to the southwest of here" said lugia as he popped his head out of the water "That's right on the edge of the Alola region" said Ash "Then we need to hurry" said Serena "Why? If we wind up in the Alola region it's not a big deal, we'll just turn around" said Ash "If we see any Alola pokemon can I catch one?" asked Misty "I see why not, you already have a legendary from there" said Ash "He, right I forgot there for a moment" replied Misty sheepishly

It took the group an hour before they caught up with lapras' pod "I told them that you were coming so don't worry about them swimming away from us" said lugia "Thanks, I don't know how lapras would have taken it if they fled from us" thanked Ash 'I would have been hurt' said lapras "Hey! I think I see them" said pikachu

As the group approached the pod one of the laprases moved in closer 'Mema!' cried Ash's lapras 'Oh! My little girl I was so worried about you' cried the older lapras 'I know, I was soo scared and then some mean kids started poking me with sticks until Ash came by and stopped them' said lapras 'Who's Ash?' asked lapras' mother 'The older Aura Guardain on my back, and he's also so happens to be the Chosen One' answered lapras

Lapras' mother and the rest of the pod were shocked that Ash was indeed the Chosen One, lugia had told them but they were spectacle about if it was true or not 'So how did he bring you back to me?' asked lapras' mother 'He had to catch me so no one else could stop him from bringing me back' answered lapras 'I thought as much, but do you want to stay with him?' asked lapras' mother 'I'm not sure' admitted lapras 'He's been very helpful making me stronger, but he planed on bringing me back to you' 'I see dear, but I can't make the choice for you that is something you must decide on your own' said lapras' mother "How about we stop off at a nearby island and have lunch, then make decision" suggested Ash 'That is a good idea' agreed lapras' mother

So the group and lapras' pod headed to the closest island and had lunch "So lapras can't decide weather or not if she wants to stay with you or go back to her pod" asked Serena "Pretty much" answered Ash "Hey Ash what's the name of the island we are on?" asked Misty "Ka'ula Island in the northern part of the Alola region" answered Ash "We're in the Alola region? Cool!" said Tomo "Don't get overly excited, we aren't staying here" said Ash "I plan on heading to Johto when we get back" "Augh man I was hopping to see one of the main islands" said Tomo dejectedly "We can stay the night on the island if it makes you feel better" said Ash "Ok, but I wish we could stay longer" said Tomo

While the group was having lunch and talking about various things lapras was telling her pod all about the things she did while she was with Ash 'Dear you should stay with Ash, he clearly has been taking excellent care of you' said lapras' mother 'But what about you? I don't want to leave you either' asked lapras 'Dear at some point you are going to have to live without me, so it's best to stay with Ash where I know you'll be safe and not wind up with some other trainer where I don't know how they'll treat you' said lapras' mother 'Okay mema, I understand' said lapras with tears in her eyes

As the group cleaned up lapras came over and told Ash that her mother said that it was best if she stays with Ash so her mother would know that she would be taken care of "I get it lapras, if I set you free someone else could catch you and treat you poorly and neither me or your mother could do anything about it" said Ash 'I know, but what about when you go across land? I won't be able to help you' asked lapras "Prof. Oak's lab has a large water section where you could swim until I need you to carry me and my friends" said Ash

While Ash was talking to lapras Misty, Tomo and Serena went off and explored the island "Tomo are there any pokemon around?" asked Misty "Hoping to get some more water pokemon?" asked Tomo "Yep, I want to get some more exotic pokemon for my sister's water shows and the aquarium" answered Misty "Well sadly when I sense a pokemon I can't tell what type they are yet, though if they are in the water I'm sure they are a water type" said Tomo "Brother said that the ability to tell what type a pokmon is a more advanced power that I have yet to gain" "Well lets look anyways" said Serena

After walking around the group found a small number of the rare Alolan starter pokemon poppilo "Aww, they are so adorable" gushed Misty "Lets catch em" said Tomo. So the three of them caught a poppilo each and Misty caught the rest for her sisters and the gym "Well those were some nice catches" said a giddy Misty "Lets head back to Ash and check up on him" said Serena

When the three of them got back to where they ate lunch they found Ash looking smug for some reason "Catch anything interesting?" asked a knowing Ash "Uh, yes" answered Misty "I'm not mad, but I do want one of those poppilos" smiled Ash "Why?" asked Serena "They make great preformers and I'm thinking of taking part in contests when we get to Hoenn" answered Ash "Well you can have this one that's all dark" said Misty "Alright" agreed Ash

Latter that night

"Espeon is there something you want to tell me?" asked Ash 'No' answered espeon "Espeon, I know you're in heat" said Ash 'Alright I am, but I don't know if you were willing to help me threw it' admitted espeon "Well of course I would help you, you are my pokemon" said Ash 'Ummm actually I want to help' said vaporeon nervously as he came over "Oh, you wish to mate with her" said Ash 'You want to be my mate?' asked espeon in shock 'Yes, I've admired you for sometime, but I didn't know how to ask you to go out with me' admitted vaporeon 'Well I have always thought that you were rather dashing myself' blushed espeon

"Well that settles that" said Ash "You two go enjoy you're self" 'Actually Ash could you help me?' asked vaporeon embarrassed "Don't tell me you want me to help you mount her" exasperated Ash 'Yeah, that is what I want help with' admitted vaporeon "Fine I'll help you this one time, but that is it" said Ash in a annoyed tone

So Ash led his two pokemon deep in the woods that were on the Island and then started getting into his latex bodysuit 'What's with the outfit?' asked vaporeon "It's so I don't get your fluids all over myself" answered Ash as he put on the long arm gloves 'Are you going to arouse me first?' asked espeon "If you really want me to, then yes" answered Ash 'Ooo can you, I want her all aroused for me' begged vaporeon "Agh, you guys are driving me crazy" exclaimed Ash

 **-Warning Rated M Section Ahead-**

"Alright espeon can you bend over so I can reach your flower better?" asked Ash 'Like this?' asked espeon as she put her front legs down and raised up her rear end "Perfect, now I'm going to go slow alright" said Ash 'I'm ready' said espeon in a wanting way "Alright, here I go" said Ash

Ash started to slowly rub espeon's flower enticing small moans from her. Then Ash started to mess with her virginal flaps very slowly 'Ohhhh keep going' begged espeon "Alright" said Ash as he put one of his fingers in her virgina 'Epp!' cried espeon is surprise

Ash started pumping his finger inside espeon faster and faster causing her to moan loudly. Ash then added more fingers until his entire hand was in all the while pumping her faster and faster 'I'm not going to last much longer!' cried espeon 'Stop I want to get in before she blows' said vaporeon "Sorry, but here she comes" said Ash as espeon's orgasm came hard coating Ash's lower half in her fluids "Well, it's a good thing I put this on" said Ash 'Ok Ash, I'm ready to make her mine' said vaporeon

"Not, quite" said Ash "You're barely hard" 'I know, I figured you'd help me get there' blushed vaporeon "Ugh, you are making me do all the work here" complained Ash 'You can have our first born if it makes you feel any better' said espeon who was still reeling from her orgasm "Fine, whatever, vaporeon come here" said Ash

When vaporeon came over Ash immediately put his hand on vaporeon's sheath and began rubbing it slowly to get his member to come out 'Ohhh, that feels good' shuddered vaporeon who member slowly came out. When Ash was done espeon could clearly see the thick six inch long member poking out 'Is that for me?' asked espeon seductively "Yes, now lets get the last part over and done with" said Ash who was also beginning to grow hard 'Ok, so what do I do now?' asked vaporeon "Line yourself up to espeon's virgina and push forward" answered Ash "But I bet you want me to do it for you" 'That would be nice' admitted vapreon "Fine"

Vaporeon walked over to espeon and stepped over her with his rock hard member ready to go in. Ash grabbed hold of it and helped guide it in "Now you two take it from here, I have to take care of something" said Ash 'Take me!' cried espeon 'Here I go!' cried vaporeon has he thrusted forward and claimed espeon's virginity

Ash walked off once his two pokemon started going at it like crazy and undid the part that kept his own member in "Man, those two got me all aroused, oh well at least I can dream of latias while I jerk off" said Ash to himself "I mean Serena is nice, but if I can turn into a pokemon at some point, then latias is the one I'm taking"

Ash then started to jerk himself off crying out latias' name to the heavens climaxing and then changing into his sleepwear and washing off his latex bodysuit before heading back to camp and going to sleep

 **-End of Rated M section-**

The next mourning the group noticed that Ash was in a better mood than the day before and also noticed that both espeon and vaporeon walk out of the woods together "Ash did something happen after we went to bed?" asked Misty "Breeding, that's what happened" answered Ash "Oh" said the others with wide eyes as they knew what that meant "So are we heading back to Kanto now?" asked Tomo "Yes, lets go home" answered Ash "Are we going to ride lapras back?" asked Misty "No, I called for my yacht yesterday to come and pick us up, should arrive in a few hours" answered Ash

Two Days Latter

The group has made it back to Pallet Town and Ash can't wait to see his family and pokemon again "Man it's good to be home" says Ash as he stretches "Yeah, I can't wait to see your mom again" says Misty "I'm going to go call Prof. Sycamore and tell him how I'm doing" says Serena "Who's that?" asks Misty and Tomo "He's the professor in the Kalos region that hands out the starter pokemon as well study mega evolution" answers Ash "He also hands out the Kanto starters sometimes" adds Serena "However didn't get to pick one as he didn't have any at the time I started my journey"

The group quickly made it to Ash's house and found that Delia was home as well as Brock "Brock it's nice to see you again! How was Prof. Ivy?" greeted Ash "It was alright, I managed to get her to keep her lab clean on her own" answered Brock "Though I was very surprised when this pokemon I never seen or heard of before captured itself in one of my pokeballs" "That was Topo Bulu a legendary pokemon from Alola, it wants you to train it to become just as strong as its Alolan relative "Well I'm honored that a legendary want's me to be its trainer" said Brock with pride "I must say Ash you have gotten quite the collection of pokemon, I'm so proud of you" says Delia "Well, I'm going to go head to the lab tomorrow and check up on the others" says Ash

Ash spent the rest of the day with his mom and Tomo being a family while Brock, Misty and Serena looked around town and admired how quaint it was. Misty and Serena also told Brock everything he had missed and he was amazed that Ash was the Chosen One and that he saved the world, with some help of course

The next day Ash headed to the lab with his friends and decided to give all his pokemon a check up in his doctor's office "Oh hello, you must be Ash" greeted a younger Nurse Joy when they entered Ash's office "That's me, I'm just here to give my pokemon a through check up and make sure they are all healthy" said Ash "Do you need any help?" asked Nurse Joy "That'd be nice" agreed Ash

So Ash called all his pokemon over and told them that he would be giving them all a complete check up, starting with pikachu "Ash could you give my pokemon a check up as well?" asked Tomo "I see why not" agreed Ash "Just have them wait their turn" "Alright I'll go get them" said Tomo as he ran off

Ash then proceeded to give each of his pokemon a check up and when it came to his female charizard's turn he found that his two charizards were very busy while they were gone "Well congrats you're pregnant" says Ash happily

Ash's two charizards are at first shocked but that quickly turns into joy "And if I'm not mistaken there are a few eggs in there" adds Ash 'Ash, would you take our first born and raise them to the level of power that we would have had?' asks Charizard (M) "Of course, I will take great care of your child" agrees Ash 'Thank you, I think I'm going to stay here and help keep this place safe from thieves' says charizard (M) 'So I guess my adventuring days are over' 'When will I have them?' asks Ash's other charizard "In a day or two" answers Ash "So go get your nest ready"

After his two very happy pokemon go off to their nest he gives his last two pokemon their check up, espeon and vaporeon "Well you are also going to be parents" says Ash "And I think your going to have your children the same time as charizard is" 'Oh my so soon' says vaporeon "Duh, pokemon usually have their kids shortly after they mate if the girl was in heat" explained Ash "And you wanted to claim her when she was in heat so don't complain to me"

When Ash was done giving his and Tomo's pokemon their check ups, and changed into regular cloths he was surprised to see Gary waiting for him "Gary what brings you here?" asked Ash "I wanted a pokemon battle with you, but after seeing the three new legendary pokemon who have I'm going to wait until the Silver League to face you" answered Gary "If you want a battle, then lets have a battle" says Ash "Are you going to use your legendary pokemon?" asked Gary "Not if you don't want me to" answered Ash "Alright then, I challenge you to a pokemon battle" says Gary "Fine by me" replies an eager Ash

After a climatic battle between Ash and Gary, it ended in a tie as Ash used his mid range pokemon for the battle "Wow Ash your pokemon are something else, and I bet those weren't even your strongest" said Gary "You're right, they were my mid ranged pokemon" answered Ash "If that was the mid range, then I don't want to see your best in battle" said Gary "Anyways I'm off to Johto" "I'm going to head out there myself in a few days" replies Ash "Thought you would, well then best of luck I hope to see you at the Silver League" says Gary as he walks off

(Ash used nidoking, kadabra, dewpider, rapidash, togepi and haunter)

So Here Ends the Second Season of Pokemon, I know it was short but there was not a lot of things that were worth keeping. Hope Johto proves more adventurous ;)

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest#

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

%Means Ultra Beast%

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Elite Team**

 **Ash's Main Team-**

 **#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M)-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight (learning), Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge (learning)

 **#Celebi| King's Rock(F)** \- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

 **#0Lucario|Safety Goggles(F)-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

 **#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)** \- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

Popplio* (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Growl, Pound, Baby Doll Eyes

 **#Gyarados (F)-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald

 **#Moltres |Charcoal-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

 **#Magneton*|Magnet-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

 **#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round

 **#Dratini* (F)** \- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate, Thunder

 **#Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

 **#Lugia (M)| Protective Pads** \- Areoblast, Hurricane, Gust, Hydro Pump, Protect, Wing Attack, Psychic, Recover, Roost, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Feather Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Solar Beam

 **Ash's Secondary Team-**

 **Onmastar (M)-** Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

#%Celesteela- Flash Cannon, Smart Strike, Absorb, Mega Drain, Protect, Air Slash, Rest

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

 **Ash's Pokemon that have settled down and/or retired-**

 **#Charizard(M)x** Charizard (F)

 **Vaporeon (M)x#Espeon (F)**

 **Ash's Pokemon who stay at Prof. Oaks most of the time-**

Rapidash (M), Chansey* (F), Turaos (M), **#Bulbasaur (M),** Milktank (F), Muk (M), 30 Turaos, 5 Milktank, Alakazam (M), Gengar (F), Parescet (M), Kingler (M), #Nidoking* (M), #Nidoqueen* (F), **#Clefable (F),** Pidgeot (F), Haunter (M), Kadabra (M), **#Primeape| Blackbelt (M),** Arcanine (M)

 **Tomo's Main Pokemon-**

 **#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)** \- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (weak), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (weak), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

0%Cosmog- Teleport, Disable, Confusion

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave

Popplio (M)- Water Gun, Pound, Growl, Water Pulse

 **#0Murkrow (F)** \- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

#Topo Koko- Withdraw, Quick Attack, Thundershock, Screech, Mean Look, Roost, Protect, Shock Wave

 **Tomo's Secondary Pokemon-**

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

 **Tomo's Pokemon at Prof. Oak's-**

Dodrio (M),#Growlith (M),Farfetch'd (M),#Chansey (F)

 **Misty's Team-**

#Topo Fini- Water Gun, Mean Look, Mist, Haze, Smart Strike, Calm Mind, Withdraw, Nature Power, Aqua Ring

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Pound, Growl, Bubble Beam, Sing, Baby Doll Eyes, Aqua Jet, Charm

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Cerulean Gym-**

Gloom (F), Seaking (F), #Seadra (M), Poliwag (M), Staru, #Squirtle (F), Jiggilypuff (F), x8 Poliwag, #Omanyte(M), x3 popplio, Kabuto (M)

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

#Topo Lele- Draining Kiss, Aromatherapy, Aromatic Mist, Mean Look, Psybeam, Confusion, Withdraw, Sweet Scent, Astonish, Charge Beam

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Pound, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Charm

 **Serena's Pokemon at Prof. Sycamore's Lab-**

Golduck (F), Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)

 **Note: I noticed that the Listings might have glitched and was actually showing older list, so my bad :( Also a lot of people guessed what the shipping in this fanfiction is and I'm hear to say that, yes this will be a Altoshipping fanfiction so hold you're horses for when Ash goes back to Altomare to see her, and her brother. And also there's your latex kink you all wanted, hoped it was as raunchy as you wanted it ;)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

 **Johto Here We Come!**

Next Day

Ash was getting ready for his trip to Johto training his powers along with Tomo at Prof. Oak's Lab, hoping to unlock the power to change into a pokemon on his own and not just merge with them, when Ash and Tomo's father Steven came running over "Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Ash as he thought his father was off in the Almia Region "Your mother told me you're heading to Johto soon and I wanted to see you two before you went" answered Steven "Oh, well that's great! I wasn't planing on heading out for a few more days" said Ash happily "Yeah! Dad's home!" cried Tomo as he came running over and gave Steven a big hug

"Excuse me" said an elderly voice "Grandfather? What are you doing here?" asked Steven in shock "Dad who's that?" asked Ash "Your Great Grandfather Franklin Ketchem, the head of the family" answered Steven "Hohohoho just call me Frank" chuckled Frank "Grandpa, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be back at the castle?" asked Steven again "Normaly yes, but I came here to see your two children, it's come to my attention that one of them has done something of major importance" answered Frank "And you know what that means in our family"

"You mean you're going to knight Ash?!" asked Steven in shock "Indeed, he is the Chosen One after all" answered Frank with a chuckle "So that means as the head of the family and the fact Ash did something major I am going to make him a full guardian" "Really?" asked Ash "Well of course" replied Frank "You still might be training, but since when have Aura Guardians ever stopped training" "He, I forgot about that" said Ash

So Ash called over all his pokemon as well did Tomo and Frank, with some help from lugia, knighted Ash and declared that he was a full fledged Aura Guardian "Now Ash I have something for you" said Frank as he pulled out an old tome "What is that?" asked Ash "This holds all the knowledge of aura that our family has" answered Frank "Why are you giving it to me?" asked Ash "As the first true Aura Guardian since my father it is your duty to safeguard our secretes" answered Frank "That's a big responsibility to give an eleven year old" noted Steven

"That as it may, I must tell you Ash isn't the only one who can fully use aura" said Frank "One of his cousins also has the power, but has fallen into the darkness" "What do you mean fallen into the darkness?" asked Steven "While he hasn't killed anyone, yet, he's gone and accepted help from dark sources to increase his own power so that he could out shine Ash" answered Frank "Can he be saved?" asked Ash "Yes, it is not to late, but no one knows where he is" answered Frank "So saving him will be rather hard until he's found" "Where was he last seen?" asked Steven

"Last I heard he was in the Fiorre Region, but that was over two months ago" answered Frank "But in any case I wish you luck on your journey, I must get back home" "It was nice to see you again grandfather" said Steven "But why don't you stay with us for the night?" "I would, but I have a naming ceremony to get to" replied Frank

So Ash became a full fledged Aura Guardian and him and his family had a big party celebrating it

Three Days Latter

After Ash's great grandfather handed over the tome that held all the family secrets he poured over it and found a part that would help him in his endeavor to gain the power to turn himself into a pokemon and back at will and read it thoroughly "Mmmm if I'm not mistaken my two pokemon should be having their eggs today, I should head over and check to see how they are doing" said Ash when he was done reading the section that held answers

Ash went over to were his two charizards had made their nest and found that they already had their five eggs "Is everything alright?" asked Ash 'Yep, we didn't have any complications' answered charizard 'Here Ash our first born' said Ash's other charizard as she handed over a slightly larger egg "Thanks, don't worry about a thing, I will take excellent care of him" said Ash "But now I need to go check on espeon and vaporeon and see how they are doing" 'I heard what those two put ya threw, shame on them' said both of Ash's charizards

Ash quickly made his way to his office where his two eeveelutions were staying "Ah Ash, good news they have yet to have their egg" said Nurse Joy "Thanks, I'm going to go change and wash up" said Ash

Ash quickly changed into his doctor's outfit and found that espeon was close to laying her egg "How is everything?" asked Ash 'Fine so far' answered espeon 'I can't wait to see our egg' added vaporeon excitedly "Well let me make sure everything is in order real quick" said Ash "Oh, and both charizards say shame on you two" 'He, yeah we've been getting that a lot since the others heard about what we had you do for us' replied an embarrassed vaporeon

"Mmmm" said Ash in a worryingly manner as he felt espeon's stomach 'Is something the matter?' asked vaporeon with worry "Sadly yes, the egg is to big to come out the normal way and if it did, espeon might not make it" answered Ash 'Huh! So what are you going to do?!' asked espeon in shock and fear "I'm going to have to cut the egg out, but I can only numb the pain, not put you out as it would be bad for the egg" answered Ash

Vaporen promptly fainted and espeon grew very scared 'This is what our punishment for making you help us mate isn't it' whined espeon "I don't know about that, but I got to get everything ready to preform a C Section right away" said Ash "Nurse Joy, go fetch chansey I'm going to need the both of you to help me preform a C Section on espeon, the egg is to large for her to lay it without risk to her own life" "Right away" replied Nurse Joy as she went out calling for Ash's chansey

Nurse Joy quickly returned with chansey and found that Ash had already changed into his scrubs and had everything just about ready "Go get scrubbed up quickly, espeon isn't in any immediate danger, but the faster we get this done the better" said Ash "Of course" complied Nurse Joy as she went to get scrubbed up

After an hour Ash successfully extracted the egg and sewed up espeon and told her and vaporeon that they were going to have twins 'No wonder the egg's so big' said vaporeon as he snuggled the egg 'Am I going to still be able to have more kids?' asked espeon "Not for a while, but yeah" answered Ash who quickly added "But I don't want you two to try to have any more for at least a year for what you had me do for you two"

The day after Ash had to preform a C Section on his espeon Ash was all ready to head out to Johto with his friends Misty, Brock and Serena, as well as his younger brother Tomo "I can't wait for Johto!" said Misty with excitement "Me either, so many new pokemon to see" added Brock "I wounder what kind of adventures we'll have" finished Serena "Well there is one place I can't wait to return to" said Ash "Altomare?" asked Serena "Yep, I didn't get to go while I was going threw Kanto, but this time there will be no excuse for me not to go" answered Ash

 **Note: I exempted the listings this time as nothing changed at all in it, and I wanted to see what a difference they made for how long the chapters were. Though how long a chapter is not my focus, it's the quality not the quantity that matters to me**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

 **New Bark Town**

 **Note: I decided to reset the Pokemon Listings for Ash and the others for each region and will give a full listing time to time**

The group was walking along in a fog bound forest to New Bark Town in the Johto region when they see a pokemon at the edge of a lake "Isn't that a suicune?" asks Misty "Yeah, but that one is shiny" confirms Ash "But lets keep going, something tells me we'll it during our trip threw Johto" "Aww I thought you were going to catch it" complains Misty "Mist, I can't capture every legendary pokemon I find, that's not right or fair" reprimands Ash "Then why did you have so many of your pokemon stay back in Pallet?" asked Misty "A fresh start, I plan on catching Johto pokemon and I can't have all my older ones take up to much of my time, otherwise my newer ones will never grow as strong as they should" answered Ash "Ash made the right choice, I've heard about trainers who go around and wind up with so many pokemon that they lose track" adds Brock

So the group waved goodby to the suicune who has wished Ash good luck on his journey and arrived in New Bark Town "Well here we are, New Bark Town" announces Ash "Wow, it's so peaceful just like Pallet is" says Serena "Yeah, it's a nice place to live" says Ash "It's a lot like home, it's tranquil and has a professor that hands out starter pokemon"

The group headed to the pokemon center so Ash could register for the Johto League, but they found that Nurse Joy was out at the moment "It says here that she'll be back at 2:00" reads Serena "But it's 3:30" notes Brock "Lets go check the lab, she might be there" suggests Ash

When the group arrive at the lab they find a lot of officers around "What's going on?" asks Ash "Someone took the totodile while I had my back turned" answered Prof. Elm "Sounds like what happened when Silver nabbed his totodile all those years ago" notes Ash "Oddly enough Silver came by and offered to help find the person that took the pokemon" said Officer Jenny

"We should go out and find the stolen pokemon as well" said Ash "No need" said a voice from behind, it was Silver who was holding the totodile in his arms "Thanks a lot for finding him" thanked Prof. Elm "So who was it who took him?" asked Jenny "Some members of Team Rocket, they attempted to hand it over to a separate team, but I stopped them" "Did the other team members have long red and short blue hair?" asked Ash "Actually yes, they quickly ran off as soon as I showed up" answered Silver "Looks like Jessie and James are here in Johto as well" says Ash

"Well we should start heading out" said Ash after Silver and the police had left "So were are we heading to first?" asked Serena "Violet City for the first badge" answered Ash

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest#

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

%Means Ultra Beast%

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Ash's Elite Team-**

#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M) **-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight (learning), Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge (learning)

#Celebi| King's Rock(F)- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Areal Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

#0Lucario|Safety Goggles(F) **-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice **-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

#Lugia (M)| Protective Pads- Areoblast, Hurricane, Gust, Hydro Pump, Protect, Wing Attack, Psychic, Recover, Roost, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Feather Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Solar Beam

 **Ash's Mid Range Team-**

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

#%Celesteela- Flash Cannon, Smart Strike, Absorb, Mega Drain, Protect, Air Slash, Rest

 **Ash's Beginner's Team-**

Popplio* (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Growl, Pound, Baby Doll Eyes

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

 **Tomo's Main Pokemon-**

#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (weak), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (weak), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave

Popplio (M)- Water Gun, Pound, Growl, Water Pulse

#Topo Koko- Withdraw, Quick Attack, Thundershock, Screech, Mean Look, Roost, Protect, Shock Wave

 **Tomo's Secondary Pokemon-**

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch

0%Cosmog- Teleport, Disable, Confusion

 **Misty's Team-**

#Topo Fini- Water Gun, Mean Look, Mist, Haze, Smart Strike, Calm Mind, Withdraw, Nature Power, Aqua Ring

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Pound, Growl, Bubble Beam, Sing, Baby Doll Eyes, Aqua Jet, Charm

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Brock's Fresh Pokemon Team-**

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Swift, Reflect, Confuse Ray, Solar Beam, Extrasensory, Hex, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Dig, Protect, Charm

#Onix (M)- Rock Slide, Bind, Dragon Breath, Rock Blast, Tackle, Dig, Flash Cannon, Iron Tail, Slam, Harden, Double-Edge, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Earthquake

Golbat (M)- Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Poison Fang, Confuse Ray, Supersonic, Gust, Steel Wing, Haze, Toxic, Air Cutter, Areal Ace, Mean Look, Brave Bird, Roost

#Boldore (M)- Sandstrom, Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Flash, Flash Cannon, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Headbutt, Earthquake, Sunny Day

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

#Topo Lele- Draining Kiss, Aromatherapy, Aromatic Mist, Mean Look, Psybeam, Confusion, Withdraw, Sweet Scent, Astonish, Charge Beam

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Pound, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Charm

 **Note: Sorry if you thought the Listing was gone for good, but I did cut away the pokemon that were not being used at the moment. Also since Johto is further away from Alola there will be less of those pokemon this time around. Also Ash's reputation is going to preceded him and people are going to act differently, though there will be a certain Sinnoh trainer who's going to still act pretty much the same. Ash's normal traveling companions might leave earlier than normal as he is able to do things on his own, it just depends on how things go**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

 **Some Johto Misadventures**

Latter that Day

As the group was heading down the path they see a girl calling out baseball plays to her pokemon, a chikorita, as she fights a rattata and then catches it. The girl then turns and notices Ash and the group standing there "Ahhhh! You're Ash Ketchem!" she cries "Jeeze calm down, yes I am Ash Ketchem but I don't need you screaming my name out loud like that" says Ash "Could you give me some pointers? I just started my journey and I'd appreciate it a lot" asked the girl "How about we have a battle, I have two pokemon that could use the experience" said Ash "Okay" agreed the girl

"By the way the name's Casey" introduced Casey "And I'll start by showing you my starter chikorita" "Well lets see how the popplio I recently got fares" said Ash as he sent out his pokemon "Popplio? I've never heard of that pokemon before" said Casey as she pulled out her pokedex, but it didn't have any info on popplio as it came from Alola and not Johto "Huh? What's going on, why can't my pokedex tell me what that pokemon is?" asked Casey "That pokedex is for the Johto region only, you'd need the national version to get information on all recorded pokemon" explained Ash "Well no mater, chikorita use Tackle" said Casey "Dodge and use Baby Doll Eyes and then Disarming Voice" countered Ash

As chikortia came charging in to tackle popplio, it gave it the most adorable look that stopped it in its tracks; popplio then unleashed a cry that sends chikortia reeling "Hang in there and use Vine Whip" orders Casey "Dodge and use Pound" countered Ash

Chikortia sent forth vines that hit popplio very hard and knocked her back a few feet before she came rushing over and slapped chikortia "Chikortia use Tackle" called Casey "Popplio use Disarming Voice" countered Ash

As chikorta began to charge popplio it sent forth a cry that knocked chikortia off balance "Quick use Pound" called Ash "Get out of the way and then use Vine Whip" called Casey

As popplio came in to slap chikorta it tried to slap it with vines, but popplio ducked out of the way "Chikortia use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey "Popplio use Water Gun" countered Ash

Sadly Chikortia did not know Razor Leaf, though it tried to use it, so it was hit by popplio's Water Gun and was taken out "Awww, I thought I had you there, well come out pidgey" said Casey as she swapped her pokemon "Popplio you did great out there, but let's have the other one have his chance" said Ash as he to swapped pokemon

"Dewpider it's your turn"

"Pidgey use Quick Attack" ordered Casey "Fight back with Aurora Beam" countered Ash

As pidgey charged dewpider at high speeds, dewpider fired of a colorful cold beam and one shotted the poor bird "Aww, if you weren't so highly skilled I would have said you cheated" pouted Casey "You would accuse a Aura Guardian of cheating?" asked Ash "No" answered Casey quickly "Well I can tell you are off to a good start, so keep up your good work" said Ash "Thanks, I hope to see you again" thanked Casey as she ran off to get her pokemon healed

Two Days Latter

The group are walking threw a forest when they noticed that a large number of the trees had died "What's happening to the trees?" asked Serena "I think some bug types are to blame" said Ash "Ewww I hate bug types" complained Misty "It doesn't matter Misty, we need to see what's going on" said Ash as he ran ahead with Tomo close behind him

When the group caught up to Ash and Tomo they found them talking to a ranger named Woodruff "Ash, please don't go running off like that again" begged Misty "Sorry guys, but I found out what's happening" apologized Ash "What?" asked Brock "Let me show you" offered Woodruff

Woodruff showed the group where a swarm of heracross were drinking the sap from a tree and once they finished a swarm of butterfrees came and finished what was left behind by the heracross "You see in this part of the forest what you see before you is what is supposed to happen" explained Woodruff just as a swarm of pinsirs came and chased off the other pokemon and drained the trees "Stop it right there!" yelled Ash

Sadly the pinsirs payed him no heed and continued to feed "The pinsir live in the forest across the river, but I don't know why they are here in this one" explained Woodruff "Lets head over there and see what's going on" said Ash

Everyone headed over to the bridge that connected the two forests and found that it was destroyed "Whoever is responsible for this must have wrecked the bridge" noted Woodruff "How are we going to get across?" asked Brock

The answer came in the form of a heracross that had followed them and knocked over a large tree across the river "Thanks heracross" thanks Ash "Lets hurry and find out whats going on" says Woodruff

The group found the cause of the trouble, it was a bunch of thieves that were taking the sap from the biggest tree and they were fighting Team Rocket who were trying to steal the sap for themselves "Hand over the sap!" ordered Jessie "Make us!" yelled the leader of the thieves "If it's going to be that way then fine" said James as him and Jessie sent out their pokemon

"Is it me or have they gotten some new pokemon" noted Misty "It appears so, but lets wait and see what happens before we do anything" replied Ash "Ha! Your pokemon won't be able to beat our robot!" yelled the leader of the thieves as he pressed a button that caused a large mecha pinsir that had large tanks of sap on its back

Team Rocket put up a well fought fight against the large robot, but non of their pokemon could do very much damage to it. Team Rocket noticed that they were not making any progress so they retreated, seeing that Ash was watching them and they didn't feel like getting their butts handed to them "Hahahaha! No one can stop us!" cried out the leader in victory "Not even Team Rocket!" "What about an Aura Guardian?" asked Ash as he stepped out into clearing with an Aura Sphere in his right hand

"Ha! Not even you can stop us!" mocked the leader "Really?" asked Ash as he threw the Aura Sphere at the robot, and made a major dent in it

Just then the heracross that helped them before appeared and with its horn flipped the robot into the air and cash into the ground. The robot then exploded from the impact and Ash took the distraction to grab all the thieves in a psychic grip "Thank you so much for your help" thanked Woodruff after he arrested the men "Before we go, celebi can you restore the damage done to the forest?" said Ash as he sent out his legendary pokemon of the forests "Of course, just give me a moment to gather my power" complied celebi

"Thank you both for saving the forest" thanked Woodruff "It was nothing" replied Ash as the group started to head back onto the path, when the heracross from before appeared and knelled in front of Ash "Oh, you want to come with?" asked Ash

The heracross nodded so Ash nodded and threw a net ball and captured him "Alright! I got a heracross!" exclaimed Ash with glee

"Lucky you" said Misty who was not overly pleased that Ash got another bug type "You know Misty one of the gyms here in Johto uses bug types" said Ash "Ugh, then I'm staying outside while you have your match then" said Misty "I figured you would, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to" replied Ash

Three Days Latter

The group is walking along enjoying the scenery when suddenly rocks start raining down "Hold on!" yells Ash as he blasts the rocks apart with a wide spread Aura Cannon "Thanks Ash, but what could have caused those rocks to fall in the first place?" thanked Serena "Uhhh I can sense a large number of pokemon below us, but I can't tell what kind" said Tomo "I sense a large number of donphans in the area, they might be responsible" said Ash "Well we should keep moving, don't want to get caught in another rock slide" said Misty as she walked forward, only for the ground under her to give way causing her to fall down the cliff

"Misty!" yelled Ash as he jumped after her and managed to grab hold of her before teleporting onto the ground "Thanks Ash, if you hadn't rescued me I could have been seriously hurt" thanked Misty "Try dieing" corrected Ash "That fall was easily high enough to have killed you on impact" "Oh" said a visibly shaken Misty who had also turned pale "We should find a way to get back to the others" said pikachu "Right, they are already looking for a way down with Tomo leading them since he can tell where we are" agreed Ash

As Ash and Misty tried to regroup with the others they came across the herd of dophans that Ash had sensed earlier "Are you going to catch one?" asked Misty "Can't they already belong to someone" answered Ash "How can you tell?" asked Misty "Captured pokemon give off a distinct aura after they have been caught, but only very high skilled aura user can see it" answered Ash "He's right about them belonging to someone, and that someone just so happens to be me" says a voice

Ash and Misty look over to where the voice came from and see a young woman standing there who adds "And seeing how you're a Aura Guardian and all could you help me find my youngest one, he keeps wandering off" "Well we're trying to find our friends after we got separated, but since my brother is with them they'll be able to locate us, so yes" agreed Ash "Thanks, my name's Rochelle" thanks Rochelle

So Ash and Misty helped look for Rochelle's missing dophan. What they didn't know was that there were some poachers in the area and they had captured the missing dophan hoping to catch the rest of the herd. Sadly for them Tomo and the others had discovered them "Let that pokemon go!" yelled Tomo "Make us" sneered one of the poachers "No wannabe guardian is going to stop us" taunted another "Your mistake" said Tomo as he released his pokemon

Ash, Misty and Rochelle eventually found the missing pokemon as well as a very pleased looking Tomo and a bunch of tied up poachers "Tomo did you beat these guys yourself?" asked Ash "I sure did" answered Tomo with pride "Well done" praised Ash who was impressed "Grrr we underestimated that brat" growled the lead poacher "Serves you right" scolded Ash "You call the authorities yet?" asked Misty "I did after Tomo tied them up" answered Brock "Good" said Rochelle "I don't want any of my pokemon to be stolen"

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest#

*Means Shiny*

!Means Alola Form!

%Means Ultra Beast%

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Ash's Elite Team-**

#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M) **-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight, Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge (learning)

#Celebi| King's Rock(F)- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Aerial Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

#0Lucario|Safety Goggles(F) **-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice **-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

#Lugia (M)| Protective Pads- Areoblast, Hurricane, Gust, Hydro Pump, Protect, Wing Attack, Psychic, Recover, Roost, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Feather Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Solar Beam

 **Ash's Mid Range Team-**

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

#%Celesteela- Flash Cannon, Smart Strike, Absorb, Mega Drain, Protect, Air Slash, Rest

Heracross (M)- Megahorn, Seismic Toss, Horn Attack, Harden, Bulk Up, Endure, Leer, Bullet Seed, Arm Thrust, Feint, Aerial Ace, Chip Away

 **Ash's Beginner's Team-**

Popplio* (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Growl, Pound, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

 **Tomo's Main Pokemon-**

#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (weak), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire (weak), Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave

Popplio (M)- Water Gun, Pound, Growl, Water Pulse, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet

#Topo Koko- Withdraw, Quick Attack, Thundershock, Screech, Mean Look, Roost, Protect, Shock Wave

 **Tomo's Secondary Pokemon-**

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch, Ice Punch

0%Cosmog- Teleport, Disable, Confusion

 **Misty's Team-**

#Topo Fini- Water Gun, Mean Look, Mist, Haze, Smart Strike, Calm Mind, Withdraw, Nature Power, Aqua Ring

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Pound, Growl, Bubble Beam, Sing, Baby Doll Eyes, Aqua Jet, Charm

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Brock's Fresh Pokemon Team-**

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Swift, Reflect, Confuse Ray, Solar Beam, Extrasensory, Hex, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Dig, Protect, Charm

#Onix (M)- Rock Slide, Bind, Dragon Breath, Rock Blast, Tackle, Dig, Flash Cannon, Iron Tail, Slam, Harden, Double-Edge, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Earthquake

Golbat (M)- Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Poison Fang, Confuse Ray, Supersonic, Gust, Steel Wing, Haze, Toxic, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Mean Look, Brave Bird, Roost

#Boldore (M)- Sandstrom, Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Flash, Flash Cannon, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Headbutt, Earthquake, Sunny Day

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

#Topo Lele- Draining Kiss, Aromatherapy, Aromatic Mist, Mean Look, Psybeam, Confusion, Withdraw, Sweet Scent, Astonish, Charge Beam

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Pound, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Charm

 **Team Rocket's Pokemon-**

 **Jessie-**

#Arbok (M)- Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Poison Fang, Warp, Coil, Thunder Fang, Poison Sting, Dig, Iron Tail, Glare, Bite, Crunch, Sludge Bomb, Mud Bomb, Screech, Venoshock, Gunk Shot, Acid Spray, Poison Tail, Haze, Toxic

#Electabuzz (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Discharge, Cross Chop, Ice Punch, Protect, Swift, Thunderwave, Leer, Thunder, Screech, Spark, Charge, Fire Punch, Drain Punch, Quick Attack, Low Kick, Brick Break, Light Screen, Reflect, Bulk Up,Wild Charge

#Primeape (M)- Thrash, Leer, Fire Punch, Rage, Earthquake, Close Combat, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Facade, Brick Break, Mach Punch, Outrage, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Low Kick, Stone Edge, Stomping Tantrum, Bulk Up, Low Sweep

Pinsir (M)- Vice Grip, Harden, Bind, Thrash, Hyper Beam, Leer, Stone Edge, Protect, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Superpower, Furry Cutter, Focus Punch, Bulk Up

Lickitung (F)- Lick, Warp, Bind, Power Whip, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Supersonic, Flamethrower, Slam, Disable

 **James-**

Weezing (M)- Flamethrower, Hyper Beam, Smog, Smokescreen, Explosion, Psybeam, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Sludge, Gyro Ball, Rollout, Sludge Bomb, Incinerate, Shadow Ball, Haze, Double Hit, Take-Down, Dark Pulse, Protect, Gunk Shot

#Gyarados (M)- Roar, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Dragon Breath, Waterfall, Hyper Beam, Fire Blast, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Aqua Tail, Thunder, Hydro Pump, Scald

Rapidash (M)- Megahorn, Poison Jab, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Flamethrower, Stomp, Bounce, Furry Attack, Protect, Double Kick, Quick Attack, Flame Charge, Will-o-Wisp, Incinerate, Ember, Agility, Double Team

Golbat (M)- Seed Bomb, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Supersonic, Mean Look, Steel Wing, U-Turn, Haze, Bite, Giga Drain, Leach Life, Confuse Ray, Sludge Bomb, Shadow Ball, Brave Bird, Air Slash, Air Cutter, Swift, Venoshock

 **Keita-**

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Night Slash, Swords Dance, Thief, Steel Wing, Roost, Protect, Aerial Ace, Brave Bird, Poison Jab

#Golem (M)- Earthquake, Stone Edge, Rollout, Defense Curl, Rock Slide, Bulldoze, Rock Tomb, Fire Punch, Mega Punch, Harden, Ice Punch, Brick Break

#Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Psybeam, Teleport, Ice Punch, Recover, Confusion, Thunderwave, Light Screen, Reflect, Charge Beam, Flash, Protect, Trick

Weezing (M)- Extrasensory, Sludge Bomb, Psybeam, Smokescreen, Smog, Tackle, Protect, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Rollout, Gyro Ball

Beedrill (M)- Twineedle, Poison Jab, Hyper Beam, Hidden Power- Steel, Poison Jab, Poison Sting, Fel Stinger, Sludge Bomb, Bug Buzz, Double Team, Solar Beam, Aerial Ace

Slugma* (M)- Ember, Harden, Smog, Yawn, Rock Throw, Incinerate, Clear Smog

 **Meowth (M)-** Pay Day, Scratch, Slash, Thunderbolt, Furry Swipes, Screech, Swift, Water Pulse, Night Slash, Bite, Shadow Claw, Iron Tail, Nasty Plot, Leer, Swagger, Taunt, Shadow Ball, Hypnosis, Thief, Hyper Voice, Charm

 **Note: Ello! People asked awhile ago what were the ages of Ash and the group, so here they are, their current ages!**

 **Ash: 11**

 **Misty: 12**

 **Brock: 15**

 **Tomo: 8**

 **Cynthia: 15**

 **Jessie: 22**

 **James: 22**

 **Keita: 11**

 **Tracey: 12**

 **Serena: 11**

 **Gary: 11**

 **Paul: 12 (Wont be seen until Sinnoh, but the point is he has been to the same leagues Ash will be in but the year before)**

 **Latias: 11 (The equivalent of one at least)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

 **Some Mysterious Events and a Festival in Between**

The Next Day

We find the group heading into a creepy looking forest "Ash, that forest looks rather scary, we should find another way" begs a scared Misty "Misty relax, I can sense that a lot of ghost types live in those woods and they are creating illusions to scare people" said Ash a little forcefully "Oh, that makes me feel better" says a relived Misty "I mean you can disperse those illusions with your powers right?" "Duh, of course I can" replies Ash "Then lets stop squawking and lets go in" says Brock

As the group head threw the forest they come across another trainer who appears to be quite lost and scared "Are you alright?" asks Serena "N-n-n-no, I've been stuck in these woods for weeks" replies the trainer "and I can't find my way out" "Are you hungry? You look like you haven't eaten in a while" offers Brock "That would be nice, I can't remember the last time I ate" says the trainer

Ash and Tomo however get the feeling that something is off about this trainer, but they can't put their finger on it "Ash, something doesn't feel right about him" whispers Tomo "I have the same feeling, but I can't put my finger on it" agrees Ash

The group soon sets up a place for them to have lunch and they all dig in, the trainer they found scarfs down his food a clear sign he's been without food for sometime "Haven't you found any berry trees, or any kind of food since you've been stuck out here?" asks Serena "I have, but every time I try to get some berries I find out I was tricked by an illusion" answers the trainer "That's so sad" says Misty feeling sorry for him

"Didn't you get a hoothoot or any other pokemon that can get rid of illusions?" asked Ash "I thought I could make it without one, and I did try to teach one of my pokemon Foresight so that they could" answered the trainer "Well where are they?" asked Tomo "I can't remember, for some reason I lost all of them" answered the trainer "How could you lose your pokemon? Did they get stolen?" asked Brock "I don't know, for some reason I can't remember the time from a few weeks ago" answered the trainer

"Ash can you see if you can determine what happened to his pokemon?" asked Brock "I tried, but something is blocking the timeframe he's talking about" answered Ash "How could that be?" asked Misty in shock "You have amazing psychic powers, you should be able to" "That's true, but like I said there's a big blank from when he said he lost his pokemon" answered Ash "Could you help me find them so we can finally get out of here?" asked the trainer "Yeah, follow me and we'll get you safely out of this forest" agreed Ash

So Ash led the others towards the other end of the forest, but as they came close to the exit they found a human corpse just off the the side of the path "Huh?! There's a dead body over here!" cried Tomo "What! Let me see!" yelled Ash as him and the others came running over

Everyone was shocked to see that the corpse was weeks old, but that's not what shocked them, it was the fact that it appeared to be the very trainer that they were helping "What's going on here?!" exclaimed the trainer "Why does that body look like mine?!" "Oh dear" said Ash in a low tone "I'm afraid to tell you, but it seems that you actually died from starvation due to those ghost types preventing you from eating" "What?!" asked the trainer in disbelief "How could I have died? I'm right here!"

"You're a ghost, I should know as I traveled to the Spirit Realm sometime ago" explained Ash "I thought I felt something familiar coming from you, but I couldn't put my finger on it" "So...you're saying I died all those weeks ago and didn't realize it" asked the trainer "It appears so, it must have happened in your sleep or something for you not to have noticed" answered Ash "But if I'm dead, who's going to take care of my pokemon?" asked the trainer "We would take care of them, but you should say goodby to them first" answered Ash "But I don't want to, I want to still be a trainer" retorted the trainer "Umm you're dead, kinda hard to be a trainer if you aren't breathing" said Tomo

"Hold on" retorted Ash "Yes, he's dead but there are no rules that say he can't still be a trainer, but it would be best if he didn't let people know the truth" "You mean I can still be a trainer?" asked the trainer with hope in his eyes "Yes, you clearly were able to eat like a normal person and you don't appear spectral, so as long as you don't let people find out the truth you can still be a trainer" answered Ash "But you should tell the truth to your pokemon so they don't freak out when they figure it out the hard way" "Alright, but can you be here when I do it?" asked the trainer "Sure, but can you tell us your name? You forgot to mention it to us" replied Ash "Oh, sorry my name is Timto" answered Timto

So the group watched as Timto send out his highly worried pokemon who knew that he had died, but were happy that he was still going to be a trainer, even if he was a ghost. Timto also asked Ash if he could help him maintain his physical form as he had become transparent and started to be able to faze threw things unknowingly. Ash easily helped Timto learn how to pass as human and wished him luck in his endeavors

"That was strange" said Misty as the group left the forest "The strangest thing was giving Timto a proper burial with him right there watching us place his body in the ground, and then bury it" added Serena "I hope we never have to do that again" says Ash "Agreed" replies everyone else

Two Days Latter

We find the group at the edge of Flowender City "Look! They're having a Pokemon Exhibition!" says Tomo as he points to a poster showcasing that indeed a Exhibition is going on "Cool, I wonder if we could join in" ponders Misty "I see why not, we're not in any rush" complies Ash "Then lets go see about joining in" says Serena gleefully

Meanwhile Team Rocket are putting on a show with Meowth showing off his ability to speak in various ways "This is great, people are really enjoying our little performance " says James while they are taking a break "True, while we did have some trouble at first, these people are truly loving our show" agrees Jessie "It feels good to make people happy, all the while Keita is off stealing pokemon for us" adds Meowth "It's a good thing we came up with the plan to have him go off to steal people's pokemon while they are distracted by all the shows going on" remarks James smugly "Yes, but we better keep a low profile while we're here, they don't know we're part of Team Rocket and I would like to keep it that way" adds Jessie

As the group are looking around passing by various shows, including Team Rocket's much to their confusion, a bellossom falls into Ash's arms "Okay Ash, this is ridicules now pokemon are falling out of they sky for you" jokes Misty with some ire "Oh thanks for catching Bell" thanks a young woman as she runs over "It's was nothing" replies Ash with a grin "Say aren't you Ash Ketchem?" asks the woman "Uh, yeah, why?" replies Ash "I could use some help in getting one of my pokemon out of a slump she's in" answers the woman "Ok, but could you give us your name first" agrees Ash "Oh, sorry, my name is Bailey. And the pokemon I need help with is actually the one you caught" answers Bailey

"So what's the problem?" asks Ash "My two bellossoms Bell and Bella used to be able to preform the "Loop-de-Loop" but Bella's fallen into a slump and needs a little more practice" explains Bailey "I see, did you always preform?" asks Ash "No, we used to battle, but I found that they liked to dance more than battle" answered Bailey "Oh, you had your pokemon use dance moves in battle since bellossom are known for their dancing and found that they liked to dance more than fight?" asked Ash

"Right on the money, we were fairly decent at battling, but it wasn't our thing" confirms Bailey "Maybe Bella needs a good battle to help her get out of her slump" suggested Ash "That might work, but who'd I battle? Not you, you're way out of my league" agrees Bailey "Ask around, tell people that you'd like to have a pokemon dance battle" suggested Ash "That sounds like a great idea, thanks" thanks Bailey as she heads off to find someone to have a pokemon dance battle

"That was really nice what you did there" says Serena "Thanks, I figured that if Bella was in a slump a good dance battle might reinvigorate her" replied Ash with a grin "I want to show off my pokemon, but I don't know what to do" says Misty "Do a water show like back at Cerulean City" suggests Ash "But just keep Topo Fini in her ball so people flip out over her" "That sounds like a great idea" agrees Misty "I'm going to go find the person in charge and ask if I can do that"

"Do you plan showing off your pokemon Ash?" asked Serena "Not really, I'm going to go see if they need my help in the pokemon center" answered Ash "You never know what could happen during these things" "Alright, well I'm going to put on a little showcase like back home in Kalos" said Serena as she followed after Misty "You have any plans?" asked Ash "I might give advice to trainers on how to properly take care of their pokemon, but that's it" answers Brock "Well if you want to go do that go right ahead, I'm not going to stop you" says Ash "I'll think about for a bit while I look at the various shows and stalls" replied Brock as he walked off on his own

"Tomo, you want to go check out the exhibition?" asked Ash "Not with out you" answered Tomo "So what do you want to do?" asked Ash "I'm going to offer my services to the pokemon center so I'm not going to be able to take you around the exhibition" "You could teach me some First Aid so I can treat any injuries my pokemon might get when I go off on my own" answered Tomo "That's thinking ahead" said Ash who became a little sad with the fact that someday Tomo will head off on his own "I'll teach you the basics for now, and anything else you might need latter on alright" "Ok" agreed Tomo

So while the rest of the gang were doing their own thing, Ash and Tomo went to the pokemon center where Ash was welcomed to help out. Ash allowed Tomo watch him treat any pokemon that came in, and told him how to properly treat the injuries that they had "This is a lot to take in" said Tomo "Well, there are a lot of different pokemon out there, thankfully most of them are close enough to other ones that there isn't much of a difference between them" said Ash

Just then a trainer came in with a heavily injured pokemon "Oh dear, we need to get him in the E.R. stat" said Nurse Joy immediately as soon as she took one look at the pokemon "Sorry Tomo, but you can't follow me into the E.R. this is a serious case" apologized Ash as he rushed off into the E.R. "Ash is it alright if we put the procedure on the T.V. in the lobby?" asked Nurse Joy "How? There isn't anyone that has a camera to film us" asked Ash as he scrubbed up "I have a rotom that can posses one" answered Nurse Joy "Well, it's going to be rather graphic, I'd rather not" said Ash "Well, could we still record it? I help provide video tapes for the medical schools" asked Nurse Joy "That's fine, I watched some of those myself when I was in med school" complied Ash

So Nurse Joy and Ash began to operate on the golduck "Poor thing, I don't know how it managed to swallow glass without dieing" said Nurse Joy "It didn't mean to, it was juggling a bunch of little glass balls when another pokemon forced it to swallow them and then punched it hard in the stomach, breaking all of the glass balls inside" clarified Ash "I read it's mind as we prepped" "Oh dear, do you know which pokemon did this?" asked Nurse Joy as the two of them worked "Already took care of it, I sent some of my best pokemon to deal with it" answered Ash as he pulled out a large shard of glass

What Ash and Nurse Joy didn't know was that rotom accidentally not only record the operation, but also gave a live feed to the monitors in the pokemon center's lobby, giving everyone a look at Ash preforming surgery "I'm guessing that this wasn't meant to be shown for everyone to see" said Tomo who felt a little ill from watching the very bloody operation

Ash picked up on Tomo's feelings and realized that rotom made a mistake, but he didn't say anything as he was more worried about the pokemon he was operating on. Word had gotten around that the rotom that helped at the pokemon center was giving a live feed of Nurse Joy and Ash perform surgery on a trainer's golduck "I do not want to see that" said Misty to Brock and Serena after they found each other "I know Ash is a doctor and all, but I'm sure he didn't want people to make a bigger fuss about it" agreed Serena "I know Ash will do just fine" added Brock "But I wonder how he's going to handle the questions people are going to ask him"

Turns out Ash didn't need to give an explanation, as Nurse Joy explained that rotom had made an error as they only meant to make an educational video for medical students. Ash added that no one was to try to replicate the operation it was a sever crime to do so without a proper license like had and that he was sorry if anyone was grossed out from it. Golduck's trainer was also informed that his pokemon would be fine, in two months due to the sever damage done to its internal organs, much to the trainer's dismay as golduck has his star pokemon

The next day Misty, Brock and Serena put on their show/demonstration while Ash was asked to teach First Aid to trainers at the pokemon center

Five Days Latter

The group have arrived in Cattailia City, a place known for its magnificent buildings "Wow, look at all the wondrous buildings" admires Misty "My dad told me one of my ancestors helped design some of the older ones" says Ash "Really?" asks Misty "Yeah, though she spent most of her time in Altomare and helped design most of the building there" answers Ash

"Is that why you went there every year before you started your journey?" asked Tomo "No, there's a different reason" answers Ash with a deep blush "I know why" says Brock "Why?" asks Tomo and Misty "The other girl he likes lives there" answered Serena "Oh" says Misty remembering that Serena told her that Ash was in love both her and some other girl that he knew from Altomare

"Hey what's going on over there?" asks Tomo while the group are walking along "It looks like a crime was committed" says Ash when he looks over "We should see if they need any help" suggests Brock "Good idea" agrees Ash

When the group come over to the officers and ask what happened they are told that someone is replicating an old cat burglar known as the Black Arachnid "I read about him, him and his meowth robbed hundreds of places, until an Officer Jenny and her spinarak caught him" says Ash "Maybe it's Team Rocket, they have a meowth with them after all" suggested Misty "Possibly, but lets double check and make sure" replied Ash "So what are you going to do?" asked an Officer Jenny, who happened to be the descendent of the same Jenny that caught the original Black Arachnid "I'm going to get a unique look at things and see if I can see if anything was missed" answered Ash "How?" asked Jenny "Secrete guardian technique" answered Ash "Oh, well let me know if you find anything" says Jenny as she leads the officers away

"What technique are you talking about?" asked Tomo "My Chosen One technique" answered Ash "You're going to merge with one of your pokemon?" asked Misty "Yep, and it's going to be heracross" answered Ash as he sent out his pokemon "Why him?" asked Serena "Heracross are native to Johto and most of the pokemon I have on hand are going to draw way to much attention to themselves" answered Ash "Plus, I'm not to sure what would happen if I tried it with one of my female pokemon" "I'm sure lugia can tell you, but lets just go with heracross for now" replies Brock

Ash went off to an ally way and used his power to merge with his pokemon on heracross, who was slightly apprehensive about the whole ordeal "Relax heracross, everything will be fine I trained with lugia to do this" assured Ash 'I know, I'm just not to sure how it's going to feel' replied heracoss "Only one way to find out" said Ash as he began to merge with his pokemon

After a few minutes heracross came flying out of the alleyway, though the group could tell that Ash was within it "I'm going to go take a look around, be back as soon as I can" telepathed Ash "Be safe" said Misty, though she did not like the fact that Ash was now a bug type

Ash came back an hour latter and told everyone that he had found the thief and that he was planning on robbing the mayor latter that night "Thanks for the intel, we could use your help in catching him however" thanked Officer Jenny "Not a problem, but he did say he was going to strike at midnight, so it's best if we get some shut eye ahead of time" replied Ash "But Tomo you are going to have to go to bed like normal, it's not good for you to stay up so late" "Alright" said a bummed Tomo

So the group had a early dinner and took a long nap so that they could stay up to catch the Black Arachnid "Are you sure he's going to try to steal my trophy?" asked the mayor "I heard him say so himself, plus he left a letter to the police that he was going to steal it was well" answered Ash

After waiting for awhile it struck midnight and nothing happened "Hold everyone, the clock has yet to stop counting the hours" warned Ash "Why? It's midnight and he didn't show" asks the mayor as he comes out from hiding

Just then the lights go out and pikachu quickly uses Flash exposing the Black Arachnid who had the trophy in his hands, while also blinding him "Hold it right there!" yells Officer Jenny "You'll have to catch me first!" taunted the man as his meowth used Pay Day to distract them as well as him throwing a smoke bomb "*Cough* *cough* Man he's getting away!" yelled Ash "I thought you'd catch him with your psychic powers?" complained Misty "There was something in the smoke that made it so I couldn't grab him" said Ash "Quick we must go after him!" yelled Officer Jenny

As the group gave chase they eventually found the man at his hideout, but he was already tied up and gagged, while his meowth looked like it lost a pretty hard fight "Oh dear, it looks like someone defeated the Black Arachnid and stole all the things he did for themselves" said Officer Jenny "Not everything, but all the highly valuable stuff is gone" corrected Ash "Well at least we caught the Black Arachnid, I wonder who it was" said Serena "Lets find out" said Ash as he went over and removed the mask and gag

"Maysser Whindle, the baker?" said Jenny in shock "Why?" "Non of your d $% business woman" snapped Maysser "Vengeance against everyone who made fun of him when he was younger" explained Ash "I can feel it radiating off of him in large waves" "I see, Maysser was always picked on when he was younger, but he never appeared to take it to seriously" said the mayor "I don't know what pushed him over the edge, but he's going to jail for a long time" said Jenny as she handcuffed him

The reason that Maysser was found bound and gagged was because Keita had been tracking him for a short time and once he saw that Ash was after him, decided to strike first and cart off with anything of major value to sell of on the black market "Well done Keita, you did well on your first solo assignment" said Jessie "Yes, but I did see those two Aura Guardians were also after the man" replied Keita "No matter, your job was to swipe the things from the Black Arachnid stole and you did just that" said James

Ash tried to read the Maysser's mind to figure out what happened, but do to the lingering effects of the smoke bomb and the fact that the man trained himself to resist such attempts was unable to get any clear evidence of who stole from him and tied him up "Man, what ever was in that smoke messed up my psychic powers for a bit there" said Ash as the group headed off on their way "Lets hope that doesn't happen again" says Brock "In any case lets get going to the next town" says Ash quickly changing gears

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest# *Means Shiny*!Means Alola Form! %Means Ultra Beast%

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Ash's Elite Team-**

#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M) **-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight, Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge, Flash, Signal Beam (learning)

#Celebi| King's Rock(F)- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Aerial Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

#0Lucario|Safety Goggles(F) **-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice **-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

#Lugia (M)| Protective Pads- Areoblast, Hurricane, Gust, Hydro Pump, Protect, Wing Attack, Psychic, Recover, Roost, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Feather Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Solar Beam

 **Ash's Mid Range Team-**

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round, Psychic

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

#%Celesteela- Flash Cannon, Smart Strike, Absorb, Mega Drain, Protect, Air Slash, Rest, Seed Bomb

Heracross (M)- Megahorn, Seismic Toss, Horn Attack, Harden, Bulk Up, Endure, Leer, Bullet Seed, Arm Thrust, Feint, Aerial Ace, Chip Away

 **Ash's Beginner's Team-**

Popplio* (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Growl, Pound, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment

 **Tomo's Main Pokemon-**

#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic (weak), Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire, Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (lost), Sunny Day

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave, Flash

Popplio (M)- Water Gun, Pound, Growl, Water Pulse, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet

#Topo Koko- Withdraw, Quick Attack, Thundershock, Screech, Mean Look, Roost, Protect, Shock Wave

 **Tomo's Secondary Pokemon-**

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch, Ice Punch

0%Cosmog- Teleport, Disable, Confusion

 **Misty's Team-**

#Topo Fini- Water Gun, Mean Look, Mist, Haze, Smart Strike, Calm Mind, Withdraw, Nature Power, Aqua Ring

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Pound, Growl, Bubble Beam, Sing, Baby Doll Eyes, Aqua Jet, Charm

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Brock's Fresh Pokemon Team-**

Topo Bulu- Leafage, Disable, Mean Look, Wood Hammer, Horn Attack, Leach Seed, Smart Strike, Bulk Up

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Swift, Reflect, Confuse Ray, Solar Beam, Extrasensory, Hex, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Dig, Protect, Charm

#Onix (M)- Rock Slide, Bind, Dragon Breath, Rock Blast, Tackle, Dig, Flash Cannon, Iron Tail, Slam, Harden, Double-Edge, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Earthquake

Golbat (M)- Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Poison Fang, Confuse Ray, Supersonic, Gust, Steel Wing, Haze, Toxic, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Mean Look, Brave Bird, Roost

#Boldore (M)- Sandstrom, Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Flash, Flash Cannon, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Headbutt, Earthquake, Sunny Day

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

#Topo Lele- Draining Kiss, Aromatherapy, Aromatic Mist, Mean Look, Psybeam, Confusion, Withdraw, Sweet Scent, Astonish, Charge Beam

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Pound, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Charm

 **Note: Opps I forgot to put in Topo Bulu. Ok let me make somethings clear, I get why having the listings on my profile might be a good idea the issue is that I'm going to have more than just the three pokemon fanfictions I currently have, at the time of this writing, and having all the listings on there is going to get really confusing. NO I will not have someone else go in and rework my two pokemon versions (This answer comes from my other version, but the person also reviews this one as well) To bad buster, I happen to like Altoshipping and version two is going to have the shipping that makes sense from the anime; I don't really care if either one is very common or not this is my story and I will write what I feel like writing. The rated M stuff is not going to show up all the time, but jeez don't need to try and burn it or the fact I have shipping, shame on you**

 **Finally I really hope you my readers like the surprises I have thrown in, I like to try to keep people on their toes; kinda like the author of Volkin, a Httyd story that I have managed to guess some of the things he wrote ahead of time ;) Sorry for ranting there a bit, but I am trying to come up with a way to get the listings to stay and not take up so much space. Just remember that I try to focus on the quality more than how long the chapter really is, so please cut me some slack this is my first true venture into writing fanfictions**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

 **More Misadventures and New Friends**

Two Days Latter

We see the group walking threw Palm Hills, a place known for the large number of large mansions "Hey Ash do any of your relatives live here?" asked Misty "No, non of my relatives live here in Palm Hills" answered Ash "Oh, I just thought that since there were a lot of big houses here one of your relatives lived here" said Misty "Well one of my relatives' friends did hold a graduation party for them" said Ash "Was it the same one you encountered Jessibell?" asked Brock "Same one" answered Ash

As the group was walking along they see a snubbull with two pink ribbons tied to it "What's a pokemon doing out here on its own? When she clearly has an owner" asks Brock "We should return her" adds Misty "You guys can, I'll just tag along" says Ash "What don't want to take the credit?" asked Misty "Something like that" answered Ash

So Brock and Misty grabbed the snubbull and tried to find where she lived "Are you going to help them?" asked Serena "No, they wanted to return the pokemon, and from I get from it tells me she really doesn't want to" answered Ash "I wonder why?" pondered Serena "Wait and see, you'll find out soon enough" said Ash

As the group was walking around a butler came over and thanked them for finding his master's missing pokemon and brought them to where the snubbull lived "Wow, look at this place" said Misty in awe "It reminds me of the house Jame's parents live in" said Brock "Ah you are the trainers who found my little lost snubbull" said a woman who came in the room "Yes we are, but why would she run away in the first place" said Brock "I don't know, let me show you around, maybe you can figure it out" said the woman

The lady of the house showed the group an entire wing that was just for snubbull, and while she showed them around it she said how she didn't want her pokemon to go outside and get sick "That, that is why she keeps running off" said Ash when the lady mentioned it "Huh? What do you mean?" asked the lady "Your snubbull wants to play outside, not be stuck indoors all the time" answered Ash "Plus it's not entirely healthy to keep her inside all the time" "How would you know what is good for a pokemon's health? Are you a doctor?" asked the lady thinking Ash didn't know what he was talking about "Actually yes I am, my name is Ash Ketchum the youngest pokemon doctor in the world" answered Ash

The expression the lady gave when she heard that Ash was indeed a doctor was worth more than everything she owned "I...I..I see, so I should let my snubbull play outdoors more?" asked the lady when she got over her shock "Yes, build an area for her to play in or something, just don't keep her inside when she clearly wants to play outdoors" answered Ash "Alright, then I'll have a place built for her to play outside then" said the lady "Good, now if you excuse me, we need to be on our way" said Ash as he turned to leave

Two Days Latter

We find the group heading through a park to get to the middle of a town when Brock notices a pair of antlers poking out of nearby bush "Ash, can you tell me what's hiding over there?" asks Brock "Let me see" says Ash "It's a baby stantler, but what's it doing in the middle of a big city and not out at the foothills" "Oh no, I better make sure it's alright" says Brock as he gets close

Suddenly a whole herd of stantlers come charging through, but Ash quickly waves his hand and shows that they're just an illusion "Stantler have the power to create illusions with their horns" explains Ash "But a psychic can disperse them rather easily" "It's okay little guy, I just want to help" says Brock in a calming voice

The baby stantler comes out of the bush and the group can see that it's knee is injured "Ash can you help me carry him to the pokemon center so he can be treated?" asks Brock "Sure, though I can do a field treatment right here" agrees Ash "But that might not be the best in a big city"

So Ash helped Brock carry the baby stantler to the pokemon center where Brock helped Ash treat its knee "Do you know why this little one is all on his own?" asked Brock "From what I can tell, his herd was captured by some poachers (Team Rocket) and he was left behind" answered Ash "But without his mother, he can't make it on his own" "Then I'll take care of him" said Brock "I think that's best, you want to be a breeder and this is a great way to prove it" agreed Ash

So Brock captured the baby stantler and introduced him to all the groups pokemon. The groups pokemon at first took things slow, but the baby stantler was very excited about being around so many pokemon and was bounding around for sometime

Three Days Latter

The group are walking up a hill when they see a snow covered mountain "Man it would be great to go skiing" says Brock "Hey look there's a chikorita over there, I'm going to catch it" says Ash as he points out said pokemon sunbathing

Upon hearing someone challenging it the chikorita jumps into a battle stance "She appears feisty, but no matter go dewpider" says Ash as he sends out his pokemon "Dewpider use Spider Web and then Bug Bite"

Dewpider creates a large sticky web that prevents the chikorita from getting away and then goes in to bite it, but gets hit hard by a Razor Leaf from chikorita "Quick use Aurora Beam" calls Ash

As dewpider fires off an icy cold rainbow at chikorita it uses Light Screen and blocks the damage entirely "Man that chikorita must be very strong if it can use Light Screen and block all that damage it would have taken" notes Brock "No matter dewpider use Bug Bite again" says Ash

As dewpider tries to bite chikorita again it uses Reflect that blocks dewpider entirely and then used Leaf Storm to knock it out "Okay chikorita, now you face one of my best pokemon" says ash as he pulls out the GS Ball 'Bring it on! I'm not afraid to take on any pokemon' says chikorita confidently "Go celebi!" 'Except a legendary' wails chikorita

"Aww, lost your fighting spirit?" asks celebi 'I can't compete against you! What am I supposed to do' whined chikorita "Join our family and grow stronger" says Ash "That's why I want to catch you" 'You pulled her out, just to get me to surrender didn't you' grumbled chikorita "No, I thought you'd fight her, seeing how you like to face opponents bigger than you" corrected Ash 'That's true, but I know better than to face a legendary pokemon that's way out of my league' says chikorita "If you come with me you can grow strong enough to take on legendaries" offers Ash 'Deal, but can't leave my little brother alone' agrees chikorita 'I'll go fetch him'

Chikorita ran off to go get her brother who turned out to be shiny and Tomo was the one that got him "Yay! We both got new pokemon!" cheered Tomo "Yes, and we're going to train them hard" says Ash

Four Days Latter

(Replaces the Once in a Blue Moon episode)

We find the group in Cherrygrove City after a grueling few days of training. The group's pokemon had grown stronger from all the training and learned some new moves

==Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest# *Means Shiny*!Means Alola Form! %Means Ultra Beast%

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Ash's Elite Team-**

#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M) **-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight, Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge, Flash, Signal Beam

#Celebi| King's Rock(F)- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Aerial Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

#0Lucario|Safety Goggles(F) **-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice **-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

#Lugia (M)| Protective Pads- Areoblast, Hurricane, Gust, Hydro Pump, Protect, Wing Attack, Psychic, Recover, Roost, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Feather Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Psyshock

 **Ash's Mid Range Team-**

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round, Psychic

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

#%Celesteela- Flash Cannon, Smart Strike, Absorb, Mega Drain, Protect, Air Slash, Rest, Seed Bomb, Iron Head, Heavy Slam, Smack Down, Metal Sound, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hidden Power- Fairy

Heracross (M)- Megahorn, Seismic Toss, Horn Attack, Harden, Bulk Up, Endure, Leer, Bullet Seed, Arm Thrust, Feint, Aerial Ace, Chip Away, Aerial Ace

 **Ash's Beginner's Team-**

Popplio* (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Growl, Pound, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Hidden Power- Grass, Icy Wind, Sing

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment, Frost Breath, Scald

Chikorita (F)- Vine Whip, Light Screen, Reflect, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Synthesis, Hidden Power- Rock, Sweet Scent, Poison Powder, Leaf Storm

 **Tomo's Main Pokemon-**

#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic, Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire, Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (weak), Sunny Day

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave, Flash

Popplio (M)- Water Gun, Pound, Growl, Water Pulse, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Charm, Sing, Round

#Topo Koko- Withdraw, Quick Attack, Thundershock, Screech, Mean Look, Roost, Protect, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam

 **Tomo's Secondary Pokemon-**

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch, Ice Punch, Charge Beam

0%Cosmog- Teleport, Disable, Confusion

Chikorita* (M)- Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Tackle, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Magical Leaf

 **Misty's Team-**

#Topo Fini- Water Gun, Mean Look, Mist, Haze, Smart Strike, Calm Mind, Withdraw, Nature Power, Aqua Ring, Scald, Water Pulse

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Blizzard

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Metronome, Psychic

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Pound, Growl, Bubble Beam, Sing, Baby Doll Eyes, Aqua Jet, Charm

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Brock's Fresh Pokemon Team-**

Topo Bulu- Leafage, Disable, Mean Look, Wood Hammer, Horn Attack, Leach Seed, Smart Strike, Bulk Up, Strength

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Swift, Reflect, Confuse Ray, Solar Beam, Extrasensory, Hex, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Dig, Protect, Charm, Fire Blast

#Onix (M)- Rock Slide, Bind, Dragon Breath, Rock Blast, Tackle, Dig, Flash Cannon, Iron Tail, Slam, Harden, Double-Edge, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Earthquake

Golbat (M)- Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Poison Fang, Confuse Ray, Supersonic, Gust, Steel Wing, Haze, Toxic, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Mean Look, Brave Bird, Roost

#Boldore (M)- Sandstrom, Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Flash, Flash Cannon, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Headbutt, Earthquake, Sunny Day

Stantler (M)- Leer, Hypnosis, Sand Attack, Astonish, Tackle

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

#Topo Lele- Draining Kiss, Aromatherapy, Aromatic Mist, Mean Look, Psybeam, Confusion, Withdraw, Sweet Scent, Astonish, Charge Beam

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Pound, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Charm, Water Pulse, Sing, Round

 **Note: Sorry for the ranting last time, but I just had to get it off my chest. Also I noticed that one of the authors of a story that I am following, is following this one lol**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

 **An Off Chapter**

 **Note: This chapter will be different as I will have various listings and some noncannon fodder thrown in so enjoy ;)**

==All Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest# *Means Shiny*!Means Alola Form! %Means Ultra Beast%

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Ash's Elite Team-**

#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M) **-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M) **-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight, Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge, Flash, Signal Beam

#Celebi| King's Rock(F)- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Aerial Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

#0Lucario|Safety Goggles(F) **-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

#Dratini* (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate, Thunder

 **#** Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb **-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity

#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice **-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

#Lugia (M)| Protective Pads- Areoblast, Hurricane, Gust, Hydro Pump, Protect, Wing Attack, Psychic, Recover, Roost, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Feather Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Psyshock

#Gyarados (F) **-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

#Nidoking* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake

#Nidoqueen* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam, Earthquake, Earth Power

#Magneton*|Magnet **-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

Bulbasaur* (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

#Primeape| Blackbelt (M) **-** Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

 **Ash's Mid Range Team-**

Kadabra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen

#Moltres |Charcoal **-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round, Psychic

#Clefable (F) **-** Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Pidgeot (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

#%Celesteela- Flash Cannon, Smart Strike, Absorb, Mega Drain, Protect, Air Slash, Rest, Seed Bomb, Iron Head, Heavy Slam, Smack Down, Metal Sound, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hidden Power- Fairy

Heracross (M)- Megahorn, Seismic Toss, Horn Attack, Harden, Bulk Up, Endure, Leer, Bullet Seed, Arm Thrust, Feint, Aerial Ace, Chip Away, Aerial Ace

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam, Recover, Psyshock, Protect, Future Sight, Trick, Flash

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard, Sucker Punch, Giga Drain, Dream Eater

Kingler (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam

Arcanine (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Sing, Solar Beam, Earthquake, Round

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

 **Ash's Beginner's Team-**

Popplio* (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Growl, Pound, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Hidden Power- Grass, Icy Wind, Sing

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment, Frost Breath, Scald

Chikorita (F)- Vine Whip, Light Screen, Reflect, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Synthesis, Hidden Power- Rock, Sweet Scent, Poison Powder, Leaf Storm

 **Tomo's Main Pokemon-**

#Chansey (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Drain Punch

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic, Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire, Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (weak), Sunny Day

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave, Flash

Popplio (M)- Water Gun, Pound, Growl, Water Pulse, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Charm, Sing, Round

#Topo Koko- Withdraw, Quick Attack, Thundershock, Screech, Mean Look, Roost, Protect, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam

#Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Secondary Pokemon-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

#Growlith (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang, Fire Blast, Dig

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab, Areal Ace, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Facade, Double Team, Protect, Steel Wing

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch, Ice Punch, Charge Beam

0%Cosmog- Teleport, Disable, Confusion

Chikorita* (M)- Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Tackle, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Magical Leaf

 **Misty's Team-**

#Topo Fini- Water Gun, Mean Look, Mist, Haze, Smart Strike, Calm Mind, Withdraw, Nature Power, Aqua Ring, Scald, Water Pulse

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Blizzard

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Metronome, Psychic

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Pound, Growl, Bubble Beam, Sing, Baby Doll Eyes, Aqua Jet, Charm

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Gym-**

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Sand Attack, Dig, Endure, Leer, Aqua Jet, Absorb, Mud Shot, Harden,

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

 **Brock's Pokemon Team-**

Topo Bulu- Leafage, Disable, Mean Look, Wood Hammer, Horn Attack, Leach Seed, Smart Strike, Bulk Up, Strength

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Swift, Reflect, Confuse Ray, Solar Beam, Extrasensory, Hex, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Dig, Protect, Charm, Fire Blast

#Onix (M)- Rock Slide, Bind, Dragon Breath, Rock Blast, Tackle, Dig, Flash Cannon, Iron Tail, Slam, Harden, Double-Edge, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Earthquake

Golbat (M)- Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Poison Fang, Confuse Ray, Supersonic, Gust, Steel Wing, Haze, Toxic, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Mean Look, Brave Bird, Roost

#Boldore (M)- Sandstrom, Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Flash, Flash Cannon, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Headbutt, Earthquake, Sunny Day

Stantler (M)- Leer, Hypnosis, Sand Attack, Astonish, Tackle

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

#Topo Lele- Draining Kiss, Aromatherapy, Aromatic Mist, Mean Look, Psybeam, Confusion, Withdraw, Sweet Scent, Astonish, Charge Beam

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Pound, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Charm, Water Pulse, Sing, Round

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

Golduck (F)- Confusion, Water Gun, Disable, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Scratch, Icy Wind, Psychic, Water Pulse, Protect, Power Gem, Aqua Tail

 **Tracey's Pokemon-**

Venonat (M)- Confusion, Sleep Powder, Bug Bite, Psybeam

Marill (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Bubble, Rollout, Defense Curl, Slam, Charm, Bounce, Sing

#Scyther (M)- Slash, Swords Dance, Double Team, Furry Cutter, Cut, Bug Buzz, Night Slash, Leer, Air Slash, X-Scissor, Headbutt, Hyper Beam

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Sand Attack, Rapid Spin, Mud Shot, Scratch

 **And I do believe that is all the pokemon between Ash and his friends, now on to Ash and Tomo's current powers (Updated for this listing)**

 **Ash**

Aura Sphere, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Telepathy, Teleport, Telekinesis, Flash Cannon, Areoblast, Thunderbolt, Close Combat, Low Sweep, Circle Throw, Seismic Toss, Force Palm, Detect, Disable, Mind Reader, Focus Punch, Psycho Cut, Jump Kick, Mega Kick, Mega Punch, Karate Chop, Agility, Aura Cannon, Calm Mind, Meditate, Foresight, Extrasensory, Psybeam, Future Sight, Aura Meteor, Psyshock, Flamethrower, Incinerate, Protect, Thundershock, Gust, Hypnosis, Mach Punch, Sacred Sword, Thunder, Thunderwave, Heal Bell, Aura Burst (a forward wave/pulse of aura)

 **Tomo**

Aura Sphere, Jump Lick, Low Sweep, Meditate, Psybeam, Extrasensory, Heal Pulse, Confusion, Karate Chop, Meditate, Calm Mind, Psywave, Thunderwave, Thundershock, Force Palm, Detect, Foresight, Low Kick, Gust, Incinerate, Heat Wave, Hypnosis, Mach Punch, Twister

 **Now for Ages**

 **Ash: 11**

 **Misty: 12**

 **Brock: 15**

 **Tomo: 8**

 **Cynthia: 15**

 **Jessie: 22**

 **James: 22**

 **Keita: 11**

 **Tracey: 12**

 **Serena: 11**

 **Gary: 11**

 **Paul: 12**

 **Latias: 11 (The equivalent of one at least)**

 **May 9**

 **Max 6**

 **Dawn 8**

 **Iris 7**

 **Cilan 12**

 **Cress 12**

 **Chilli 12**

 **Aldar 33**

 **Lance 28**

 **Trip 7**

 **Dyanthia 27**

 **Steven Stone 28**

 **Professor Oak 43**

 **Steven Ketchum 26**

 **Delia Ketchum 26**

 **Frank Ketchum 79**

 **Red 27**

 **Blue 27**

 **Green 27**

 **Yellow 25**

 **Gold 26**

 **Silver 26**

 **Ruby 25**

 **Emerald 22**

 **Sapphire 25**

 **Black 24**

 **White 24**

 **Giovanni 40**

 **Now on to some Noncannon Action**

 **(This will involve things that have yet to happen)**

 **In a different Pokemon story-**

"Okay Latias. You win." Ash said as he noticed they were next to the soul dews fountain. He felt some unknown force was trying to get him to touch it. With a faint voice telling him _"Touch it... Touch the soul dew"_

"Do you hear that Latias?" He asked.

" _Huh? What do you mean Ash? Its completely quite now."_

"There is a voice telling me to touch the soul dew"

" _Are you okay Ash? I don't hear anything"_

"Yes I'm fine Latias. Do you think I should listen to it?"

" _I don't see why not..."_

Just then a massive explosion was heard just off to the side that caused a massive cloud of smoke to appear. As the smoke cleared Ash and Latias noticed that there was an Aura Guardian in the center of the smoke and wondered how he got there and who he was

They quickly found out who it was when the guardian said "Owww, huh? Why am I in the Secrete Garden?"

"What in the world?" Ash wondered out loud

The guardian turned and his eyes went a little wide, as it was a different Ash Ketchum who said as he created a ring like Hoopa's "Palkia! You are going to get it!"

This other Ash proceeded to fire a massive beam of energy from his hand into the ring and then recalled it and sighed before heading over to the soul dew and by his own accord flow into it

"I better see what he's up to" said Ash as he placed his hand on the soul dew, causing a bright flash of light to happen

"Ow! That hurt" said Ash as he held his throbbing head

Once the pain faded he looked around and saw the other Ash alongside Latios who looked very puzzled "What is going on?" asked Ash "I have no idea, I saw this other Ash suddenly appear out of thin air and then use some power to enter the soul dew on his own" answered Latios "Mmmmm, from what I know about Latias and how she fells about you, I'd say she was really depressed after you left" said the Guardian Ash "What? But she didn't act any different when I came today" said Ash "Trust me, in my world Latias was sad when ever I wasn't there, but once I came to Altomare after I started my journey she was over the moon" answered Guardian Ash

"Who are you anyway?" asked Latios "I sense a massive amount of power coming from you" "Who am I?" responded Guardian Ash "I am a full fledged Aura Guardian, as well as the youngest Pokemon Doctor in the world, but on top of that I also have psychic powers as well as being the Chosen One" "You're a doctor?" asked Ash in confusion "So? Now Latios why did you ask this world's Ash to touch the soul dew?" asked Guardian Ash

"I found a workaround that will allow me to be revived and since apparently both of you are aura users our Ash could transfer some of his aura to replace my own" answered Latios "That works, I never had to worry about it myself since I stopped the old soul dew from breaking in the first place" said Guardian Ash "But the question is are you willing to do it?"

"Of course I will! What do I do?" agreed Ash

"Follow me" said Latios

Soon all three of them were in front of a deep blue crystal ball the size of a soccer ball "Alright, now what?" asked Ash "Remember the Tree of Beginning? Same thing" said Guardian Ash who suddenly changed into a midnight blue Latios and a gold ring just like Arceus' appeared at his midsection with 18 orbs surrounding that

"Uhhh what just happened?" asked Ash "Huh? Oh I just transformed into my favorite pokemon form, since I am able to do so as the Chosen One of my world" answered Guardian Ash "It also means I can channel the power of any legendary pokemon that I have ever encountered" "Oh" said Ash in a small voice "Well don't just stand there help Latios out" said Guardian Ash "Huh? Oh right" said Ash as he gathered his aura in his hands

"Now you need to..." Latios stopped in sheer shock "No way! That can't be possible!"

"What's wrong Latios?" asked Ash "Would you look at that" said Guardian Ash "You're not human, but a latios"

"What! How is that possible!?" yelled Ash

"It appears that in this world, and it works similarly in my own, but each species of pokemon have different colors in their of aura, but related pokemon have very similar aura" explained Guardian Ash "And seeing how yours and Latios' here are practically the same you have to be his brother"

"It's a bit much to take in right now" said Ash "From what I can tell before you hatched a psychic lock was put in place to prevent you from being in your true from, why I don't know" said Guardian Ash

"I do, there were originally three eggs not two, but one was found so father took it and hid it somewhere in Kanto. He must have put the psychic lock on until they found their siblings who would break the lock" answered Latios "Or a very powerful psychic who knew the truth" added Guardian Ash "and knew how to make and break such locks"

"Here let me try to break that psychic lock Ash" said Latios

As if someone inserted a key Ash immediately knew how to revert into his true from and proceeded to do so

Latios immediately rushed over and gave Ash a hug, happy to see his brother in his true form "Let's get this over with" said Ash as he reformed the ball of aura "So what now?"

"Imagine pushing pushing the ball of aura into the crystal" said Guardian Ash "And I will tell you to stop" added Latios

A few seconds latter...

"Okay that is enough Ash" said Latios "I'm glad that's over, but I thought I'd be more tired" said Ash "That's because of my own aura replenishing yours passively" explained Guardian Ash "As I have so much of it, it restores others aura when they use it" "Well, are you ready to head back to the real world?" asked Latios

"Yes" answered Ash "Alright here we go. This will hurt... a lot..." said Latios

Everyone had gathered by the soul dew trying to figure out what had happened when Bianca noticed a light emerging from the soul dew again "What's happening now?" asked Bianca

" _Quick everyone back! It did that right before Ash disappeared! I don't know what's going to happen this time so back away Bianca!"_ Latias telepathed as she pulled Bianca away from the soul dew

"Everyone Shield your eyes!"

A few seconds latter a bright flash occurred and the sound of two heavy items was heard hitting the ground at the same time something erupting into the air as the light diminished

Once the light faded everyone turned and nearly fainted from shock. In front of them were three latios all looking vary different from each other, the two on the ground were unconscious while the one in the air looked rather intimidating "Three Latios!" everyone yelled

"Sorry, I should head back to my world, I have a certain Master of Space to punish" said the latios in the air who than created a Hoopa ring and flew through it

"Well I can explain the black latios, but I have no idea about that other one that just left" said Lorenzo "Well you better start explaining about the odd colored one" said Latias

The story reverts back to normal, well as best as it can, from here on out

 **Note: Guessed the Story I altered? No? Well it is the Prophecy of the Eons by Legodood93 and in a twist we are both following each others story ;)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

 **Back on Track**

 **Note: Due to having the entire list of all the group's pokemon I wont have it in this chapter, and I think that's how I will do it for now on having all the pokemon in one place unless there's a new pokemon or move**

Next Day, Err Night

We find the group walking along in a small town called Happy Town "Man, it's late I hope we get to the pokemon center soon" complains Serena "I hope so too" agrees Misty "If we have to we can just camp in the park" says Brock

"No need cuz there's the pokemon center" says Ash as he points it out "Yeah! lets get something to eat" yells Misty as she runs ahead and then complains "Hey! It's locked" when she tries the door

"Relax, I have a key" says Ash as he pulls out a large keyring from his bag "What's with all the keys?" asks Brock "I have a key to almost every pokemon center in seven regions, and some for other things" answers Ash as he takes a key, the door and then puts the keyring back "See piece of cake, now all I need to do is talk to Nurse Joy and let her know we're here" says Ash as he heads in

When the group enter the pokemon center they find that most of the lights are on, so Ash says that Nurse Joy must have taken a quick nap and that's why the center was locked. As the group sit down a blissey comes into the room and looks somewhat surprised that there are people in the center when Nurse Joy is asleep "Don't worry, I had a key" assures Ash as he pulls out his medical license and shows it to the blissey "See I'm authorized to come in"

Just then the groups stomachs growl and the blissey is a little to keen on feeding them and makes way more than they need and winds up toppling over, spilling all the food onto Ash and Tomo who were caught off guard "Aw man, now we need a shower" says Ash "I think we needed one anyways" adds Tomo "I'll see if anything is left for me to whip something up while you go do that" says Brock

As Ash and Tomto get ready to take a shower blissey comes in and offers to help, with Tomo agreeing and then quickly regretting it as blissey used a bristle broom to wash his back. Ash quickly washes him and Tomo off and easily patches Tomo up "There does that feel better?" asks Ash with concern "Yeah, it feels a lot better" answers Tomo "I just wish that blissey didn't use that broom" "Hehe, me too" agrees Ash

"What's going on in here?" asks Nurse Joy as she comes in the room "What in the world happened here!?" "Oh, hey Nurse Joy, blissey made a mess with some food that got all over me and Tomo, and then she tried to help by using a broom to wash Tomo's back and I just finished warping his bandages" explained Ash "You wouldn't happen to be Dr. Ash would you?" asked Nurse Joy "Yes I am, how else would I let us in" answered Ash "Well it's nice to meet you, though I must admit my blissey while she tries her best she makes a lot of mistakes when on her own" says Nurse Joy "Ouch, that must bite when you're on break or out of the center" said Ash "It is, that's why I lock the place up so people don't have the same thing you went threw" replied Nurse Joy

"Hey guys, I managed to whip something up with what was still in the kitchen, so if you want to eat come and get it" calls Brock from the other room "Be right there!" calls back Ash

After the group eat a light dinner and head to bed Team Rocket sneak into the pokemon center. But as they wander around they are caught by blissey, but Jessie recognizes it from when she went to medical school for a little while by the charm around her neck "Oh, it's so nice to see you again" says Jessie happily "You know this pokemon?" asks James "Yes, this blissey was my only friend when I in medical school when I tried to become a nurse" explained Jessie "How far did you get?" asked Meowth "I lasted for about a year, but I couldn't handle having no friends besides blissey here, so I left" answered Jessie "Sounds ruff, and the twerp did it for longer" mentions Meowth

"Well, since we're here we might as well behave ourselves, I don't want to cause any trouble for my friend here" says Jessie "Though I must warn you she's accident prone, so watch yourself" "Got it" reply James and Meowth "Is there anything you need me to do? I don't want to be around so much mush" asks Keita "If you are so eager to go do something, go work on our lastest project" snaps Jessie annoyed at how Keita is behaving

While Jessie, James and Meowth are relaxing in the lobby Ash and the gang walk in and both groups are shocked to see each other in the same place "What are you three doing here?" asks Misty "Catching up with an old friend" answers Jessie as she motions to blissey sitting next to her "You're the one who gave her that pendent?" asks Nurse Joy "Yes, it's a memento from my short time in med school" answers Jessie "As long as you don't cause trouble you can stay the night" says Nurse Joy "We don't plan on it, our other member however is a different case" said James

"Keita? Where is he?" asks Ash "We sent him off to go work on a project we're working on, you'll see it soon enough" answers Jessie "But for now I just want to have a good nights rest"

So Ash and the gang went back to bed while Team Rocket spent the night in the lobby and neither side tried anything the next mourning "You know I've said it before, but those three should really find a new path in life" says Ash as the gang head off to their next destination "It's Keita that bothers me, that boy has no light inside him" "Could he turn into a Dark Guardian?" asks Misty "No, he doesn't have the required levels of aura to use any of those powers" answers Ash "But if he did, we would have a major problem"

Two Days Latter

We find the group has finally made it to Violet City, home of the Zephyr Badge and the Sprout Tower "You know guys last night I had a strange dream" says Ash as they head into the city "What was it about?" asks Misty "I was in Altomare, but in a different world than ours and the Ash in that one was actually a latios, but the weirdest part was that I had far greater power than I currently have" answers Ash "Maybe it's part of your ability to see into the future" suggests Brock "I guess, but I'm worried that something bad might happen when we get to Altomare" says Ash "Maybe you should let your friend that lives there to keep an eye out" suggests Misty "Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea" agrees Ash

As the group are taking a break in a park some kids start fighting over pikachu and they keep poking and pulling on him "Knock it off!" yells pikachu as he uses his psychic powers to remove the kids off of him "Did that pikachu just talk?" asks the girl in fear "No, you just imagined it" assures Ash "But my pikachu does have psychic powers, and you should never treat a pokemon like that otherwise they'll retaliate" "Oh...sorry" apologized the kids "Zackie! Lizy!" calls a voice

The group turns and sees a woman coming over "There you are, I'm sorry if they bothered you" "It's not that big of an issue, we were headed to the gym when these two started pestering pikachu" replied Ash "Your headed to the gym?" asks the woman "Then could you come to our school first? It would be a great teaching opportunity for the kids" "Sure why not" complies Ash "Great! Follow me" says the woman happily "Oh, by the way my name is Miss Priscilla"

The group are brought to the school they are greeted by the principle who was wearing a ballerina outfit and spinning around "That's a much don't you think?" asked Ash "Mr. Earl just loves to dance away his energy" says Miss Priscilla

Once the class is seated Mriss Priscilla and Mr. Earl ask the group to introduce themselves. Everyone is shocked that they managed to get Ash to show up in their class "My word, I can't believe you decided to join us for our little class today" says Earl in shock "Relax, I'm not that famous" says Ash "Well either way you are famous, but I guess also humble" says Miss Priscilla "Humble is right, I don't want crowds bogging me down where ever I go" replies Ash "Well this class will be very informative, and I can't wait to see all your pokemon" says Earl "I don't think they'll all fit" retorts Ash "I have way to many for a school yard"

The kids were amazed with how knowledgeable Ash was about pokemon and were also slightly jealous of Tomo as Ash was helping him be ready to be a trainer. The kids were also amazed with all of the group's pokemon, but Zackie kept trying to get pikachu to his pokemon instead of Ash's much to the their ire. Zackie manages to swipe one of Ash's pokeballs and tries to return pikachu, but pikachu simply knocks it away and runs off

"Hey! Get back here!" yells Zackie as he chases after pikachu "He's going to need all the luck he can get if wants to find pikachu" notes Ash "plus he didn't even grab pikachu's ball" "What's his deal?" pondered Tomo "He should know that you can't take another trainer's pokemon like that" adds Brock

Zackie somehow managed to find pikachu and threw the pokeball thinking it would catch pikachu "Ha! Got you now!" yelled Zackie as he threw the ball

"Hold it right there" says Ash when he catches up "Ha! Now pikachu's mine!" declares Zackie "I got him in this pokeball" "Don't be so sure, plus you can't catch a pokemon that's been already caught" counters Ash "Oh yeah? I'll prove it right now!" cries Zackie "go pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

What comes out of the pokeball isn't pikachu, but a bellsprout came out instead "What?! I wanted to catch pikachu!" complained Zackie "Well be happy you got a pokemon at all" says Ash in a hard tone "Because swiping stuff from an Aura Guardian is a very serious crime" "Gh, I didn't know that" says Zackie in alarm "Well now you know, and as punishment you will take care of this bellsprout alright" said Ash "Alright" summits Zackie

Ash brought Zackie back to the rest of the class who were at the Sprout Tower for a field trip "Shame on you Zackie, trying to take an Aura Guardian's pokemon like that" scolds Earl "Be lucky that you only have to take care of the pokemon you did wind up catching" added Miss Priscilla "You're lucky to get off so easy, other guardians would have punished you far worst" finished Ash

"Well we should head over to the gym now" says Ash once everyone returns to the school "Good luck!" calls everyone as the group leave

The group soon find themselves in front of the large tower that is the gym "Man, look at this place" comments Misty "It is a flying type gym, so it makes sense to have the battlefield up in the sky" replies Ash "You have this in the bag" says Brock "Who knows how it will go, I mentioned that I will use my newer pokemon over my older ones in each new region I go to" counters Ash "and seeing how two of my beginner pokemon are weak to flying types it will be a hard fight" "But what if the gym leader uses stronger pokemon?" asks Misty "Then I'll use my pokemon of the corresponding level of power" answered Ash

As the group heads in Ash calls out "I'm here to challenge the gym leader!" "And I accept your challenge" says Falkner the gym leader "And after seeing you in the Indigo League I must say I'm rather excited for it" "I made it rather clear that I was going to use my newer pokemon over my older ones so that they can grow stronger and not fall behind" said Ash "But that doesn't mean they're complete pushovers" "I wouldn't imagine them being that way with you being their trainer" said Falkner "Now follow me up the lift to the battlefield"

"This will be a three on three pokemon battle between Falkner the gym leader and Dr. Ash Ketchum the challenger" calls the ref. "Alrtight go hootoot" says Falkner as he sends out his first pokemon "Popplio you're up" says Ash as he sends out his first pokemon "Alright hootoot lets start off with Peck" calls Falkner "Dodge it and use Icy Wind" counters Ash

As hootoot comes in to peck popplio it dives out of the way and fires off a cold wind that causes hootoot to slow down and start to shiver a bit "Hang in there and use Moonblast" calls Falkner "Use Baby Doll Eyes and then Disarming Voice" counters Ash

As hootoot powers up its attack popplio gives it the most innocent look ever causing it to stop its attack, only to be hit by a loud cry "Try it again!" calls Falkner "Icy Wind before it can recover" counters Ash

Popplio fires off a cold wind at hootoot as it begins to power up its attack, hitting with enough damage to cause it to faint "It was worth a shot with that move" said Falkner as he recalled his pokemon "when it works most pokemon faint from it. But no matter now you face dodrio" "Popplio you did good out there, but it's time for someone else to have a go" said Ash as he switched pokemon "Clefable you're up"

"That dodrio must be strong if Ash pulled out clefable" notes Brock "No kidding" agrees Misty

"Dodrio use Tri Attack!" calls Falkner "Counter it with your own Tri Attack" counters Ash

Both pokemon fire off their attack, only for them to cancel each other out "Dodrio use Pluck" orders Falkner "Ice Beam and Thunderbolt combo now!" counters Ash

As dodrio came charging in to hit clefabe, it fired off a beam of icy cold energy that was infused with electricity that hi tit and fainted it in one blow "That was a good try dodrio, now get some rest" said Falkner as he switched pokemon "Now face my best pokemon, pidgeot" "Clefable return" said Ash as he two swapped pokemon "Pidgeot show them who's the best"

"Pidgeot show them your full power! Mega Evolve!" calls Falkner "Pidgeot, lets transcend expectations! Mega Evolve!" calls Ash as he thrusts forth his staff, sending a massive pulse of energy forth that envelops his pokemon allowing it to Mega Evolve with out a mega stone "Pidgeot use Quick Attack!" calls Falkner "Use Winds of Fury!" counters Ash "What is that?" asks Falkner "A combo move of all of pidgeot's wind based moves" answers Ash

As Falkner's pidgeot flies in at high speeds, Ash's sends forth a massive wind storm that wrecks everything in its path; knocking out Falkner's pokemon in one massive blast that knocked it six feet into the ground

"I have never seen such power from any bird pokemon before" said Falkner in awe once he got over his shock "Thanks, but just so you know pidgeot is only mid range in terms of power compared to my other pokemon" replied Ash "O-o-only mid range!? You mean you have pokemon that are stronger than that?!" asks Falkner in shock "Yep, but I don't plan on using them unless I have to" answered Ash "I better let the others know about this" said Falkner "But first let me give you your badge, you most definitely earned it"

 **Note: Yep Ash's pokemon are crazy strong after training with him long enough. And think pikachu and lucario are stronger than pidgeot so just imagine what they could do**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

 **Charizard's Legacy, Grin to Win and Chikorita gets a wake up call**

 **Note: Ash lost the Indigo League because he wasn't as strong as he currently is. Plus he went up against Cynthia and almost won the match, so if he did beat her he would have won**

Two Days Latter

The group are seen walking along with Ash polishing his charmeleon egg "I think it's almost ready to hatch" says Ash "You really think so?" asked Misty "I would imagine so, since Ash just radiates so much aura" said Serena "That makes a lot of sense, but where are we?" mentioned Brock "If I'm not mistaken Charific Valley is near here" says Ash "We could go there to get directions?" asks Misty "Normally no, it's a reserve, but with me being an Aura Guardian it's okay" answers Ash

"So how do we get there?" asks Brock "We would have to fly" answers Ash "Preferably on a charizard" "But both of yours are back at Prof. Oak's" says Misty "..." Ash is to busy concentrating to answer "Hello? Are you listening?!" yells Misty "Huh? What? I was speaking to my pokemon telepathicly" replies Ash "Oh, so what did they say?" asks Misty "They said they'd give us a quick lift there and they also wanted to see their egg hatch as well since it is so close" answered Ash "What about the other four?" asked Brock "They aren't ready yet" answered Ash

So Ash called forth his two charizards and had them fly them to Charific Valley for directions. Ash has his pokemon land a half a mile away from where the area where the valley is said to be "Sorry guys, but even I don't know the exact location of Charific Valley" apologized Ash "That's okay, you should be able to just led us right there with your aura" assures Brock "That's true, there would be a large number of aura signatures there" agrees Ash

"Hold it! What are you doing around here?" demands a woman who sudden;y appears from over a ridge "Sorry to bother you, we're just looking for directions" calls back Ash "Wait, you're an Aura Guardian right?" asks the woman "Yeah, so's my younger brother Tomo" answers Ash "Well then would you like to see Charific Valley before I send you on your way?" asked Liza "Sure why not" agrees Ash "Then hop on your pokemon and follow me" says Liza as she gets on her charizard

Soon the group arrive at the gates to Charific Valley and see a large number of charizard statues decorating the place "Wow look at them all" admires Misty "Yes, but lets see just how strong your two charizards are compared to the wild ones that live here in the valley" says Liza as she opens the gates "I'm very interested to know as well" agrees Ash, though he has a pretty good idea how powerful they would stack up

As everyone headed in they saw that many of the charizards living in the valley were larger than Ash's two "Wow look how big they are" says Misty in awe "Yes, well charizards have training here for thousands of years so they have grown in size thanks to that" explains Liza "Alright you two, go show them just how powerful you truly are" encourages Ash 'Yes, lets' agrees both of Ash's charizards who then proceed to go deeper into the valley to find a decent candidate to battle

"Huh, most any other time a trainer manages to come here with a charizard winds up with theirs flying off fighting the first one they see" notes Liza as she watches Ash's two pokemon "Well, they might be at two different levels of power, but they still are devoted to each other" says Ash "They're a mating pair?" asks Liza "Sure are, they already had five eggs, and one of them I have with me right now" answers Ash as he shows Liza his charmander egg "From what I can tell this egg is almost ready to hatch" notes Liza "That's from my aura, the other four aren't as close yet" explains Ash "Where are the others?" asks Liza in concern "At Prof. Oak's lab, and besides my other would look after them" answers Ash "I see" says Liza

The group notice that both of Ash's charizards have appeared to have chosen who they want to test their might against "Uh oh, it appears they picked the two ruling alphas to battle" says Liza with worry in her voice "Mmm, well they are good at choosing their battles, so they must know what they are doing" says Ash "But those are the strongest charizards in the valley, don't you think that they might be trying to show off?" asks Misty in concern "If they didn't think they could handle it, they wouldn't have picked them to face off against" countered Ash

'What do you want?' asked one of the alphas 'I want to battle you' answered Ash's male charizard 'Ha! That a laugh, you are not even close to my level of power' mocked the alpha 'Really? Scared that you might get beat? My trainer just so happens to be the Chosen One, so I'm far stronger than I look' replied charizard (M) calmly 'Ngh, you mean that Aura Guardian over there is the Chosen One?!' asked the alpha in shock 'If you don't believe me then face me' said Ash's charizard (M) 'Alright I will' said the alpha as he stood up

"Looks like they're going to start" said Liza "I hope that they'll be okay" said Misty with worry "Have some faith Misty, both of Ash's charizards know their limits" assured Brock "Yeah! Brother's pokemon are going to stomp them!" added Tomo eagerly "I don't know about that" countered Serena "But I know that they'll give it their all"

The two alphas and Ash's two charizards quickly took flight and a massive showdown began, with both sides pulling off powerful moves left and right. As everyone looked on they noticed that the fight had attracted the attention of the other charizards "Wow, this must be some fight if all the others came to watch" said Misty "Considering no one has challenged the alphas since Red, it's no wonder" said Liza

"Red was here?" asked Brock "Yeah, it was sometime after he became famous" answered Liza "Strange thing was his charizard also challenged the alphas and lost pretty quickly" "Overconfident much?" said Serena "Indeed" answered Liza "Red was very much embarrassed about the whole thing and had his charizard stay here to train as punishment" "Did it pay off?" asked Brock "It most definitely did, however when Red came back a year latter he found that his charizard still couldn't beat the two alphas" answered Liza "It wasn't until last year did it beat them both"

"Man, they must be very powerful to take that long to beat" said Misty in awe "Yes, well they have the power to mega evolve at will, so they are very very strong" explained Liza "But Red's charizard can't mega evolve yet" said Brock "So for it to beat two megas with one pokemon is some feat" "That's why he's one of the top trainers in the world" said Liza

As the four pokemon were fighting the two alphas gave a smirk and backed off and mega evolved into the two mega variants "Guys, lets not fall behind! Break through the limit!" calls Ash as he thrusts his staff forward, sending out the familiar pulse of energy that allows his pokemon to mega evolve

The two alpha were caught off guard by Ash's two charizards mega evolving like they did and were quickly subdued due to it "Way to go you two" cheered Ash "Wow, I didn't expect that" says Liza in shock "Never underestimate the power of aura" said Ash "I guess so" agrees Liza as she makes sure the two alphas are alright

The group decided to eat lunch in the valley when Ash's two eggs began to glow "It looks like both eggs are ready to hatch" said Ash as he got out some medical supplies to give the newborns a check up and see how healthy they were "How do you fit all that stuff in a satchel?" asked Liza "I can create a pocket dimension where I store most my things" explained Ash "That's rather neat" said Liza impressed "It was a skill I learned before I started my journey, it was really really hard to get right" said Ash

Ash set the two eggs down on some soft towels and waited for them to hatch. They didn't need to wait long as the twin eevee egg hatched first revealing two shiny eevees "Awww look at them" gushed Misty "Are they shiny?" asked Serena "Yes they are" answered Ash "Now let me make sure they are healthy and get ready for the charmander egg to hatch"

After Ash gave the two baby eevees a check up the other egg hatched revealing a black charmander "That's odd, why is he such a different color?" asked Brock "Brother I sense a massive amount of aura coming from this little guy" said Tomo "You're right, this little guy has a very high potential" agreed Ash "A black charmander is incredibly rare" said Liza "It's said that they are able to reach the level of high tier legendary pokemon" "I'm not concerned about that, I train all my pokemon equally" said Ash

Ash quickly introduced the infants to their parents, and Ash's charizards were really excited to have had such a unique child 'We best be heading back, we have the rest of our eggs to watch over' said charizard (M) 'Take good care of our son' 'If you don't you will regret it' warned the mother as the two flew back to Pallet Town

Three Days Latter

We find the group walking along with a small rain cloud lightly showering them as they are thirsty and pikachu is able to make it rain "Man, it's a good thing pikachu knows Rain Dance" says a relived Misty "It definitely comes in handy on a hot day" agrees Ash "So what's the nearest town?" asked Serena "Let me check" said Brock as his guide book "It says here the next town is Bloomingdale and it's not that far away"

The group soon made their way into town and found that the annual festival to find the sunfora of the year was the next day "You know, sunflora isn't the only flower pokemon" said Ash "Really? What are the others?" asked Misty "The list of all floral pokemon are ivysaur, venusaur, gloom, vileplume, bellsprout, weepinbell, victreebell, megnium, bellossom, sunflora, roselia, roserade, cherrim, shaymin, lilligant, flabebe, floette, florges and comfey" answered Ash "That's a lot of pokemon" said Tomo "Right you are" said Ash "Are we going to go to the festival?" asked Serena "I see why not" said Ash

The group headed over to the pokemon center and found it overwhelmed with trainers and their sunflora to make sure that all their sunfloras were ready for the next day. Ash stepped in and helped the very relived Nurse Joy give all the pokemon a check up "Thank you so much, there are a lot more contestants this year" thanked Nurse Joy once they were done "It was no problem, I saw you were overwhelmed and knew you needed help" replied Ash

The next day the group were glad that they did decide to stick around as Team Rocket attacked to try and steal all the pokemon. They also saw the project that they heard about was a giant sunflora robot that absorbed light and also shined bright lights unto the sunflora, making their heads to swell so large they toppled over. The light was also so bright that it made it very hard for everyone to see so they could fight back

"Muahahahah! Hand over all your pokemon right now or face the consequences!" ordered Keita "Not while I'm still standing!" yelled Ash as he had his eyes closed and was using his aura sight to see "Then face my wraith!" yelled Keita as he had the robot fire off a massive beam of energy

Due to the beam being fired off from a robot, Ash wasn't able to block or dodge it and was hit hard "Ash!" cried his friends when they heard him scream in pain "Brother No!" cried Tomo in panic "I'm alright, just a little dazzed" assured Ash, though he was in worse shape than he let on "Ha! You can't stop us!" laughed Keita evilly as he fired the beam again and again and again...

"Man, the twerp is getting beat out there" said Jessie with concern from with in the robot's cockpit "I know we are meant to be the bad guys here, but Keita is taking it to far" agreed James "The worst part is the boss highly approves of this kind of behavior" added Meowth "Is there anything we can do?" asked Jessie "Not with out getting in big trouble" answered James sadly "I know he can win" said Meowth

Ash was in extreme pain from the attacks that kept hitting him "I need to end this now" Ash told himself "and the only way to do that is by using a very risky move" "Give it up! You can't win!" mocked Keita who planed on just killing Ash in revenge as well as his friends "Never! You've forced me to use a very powerful technique Keita, I hope you're ready for it" warned Ash as he stood up and began to power up his attack "Like I'll let you!" snapped Keita as he fired the beam once more

Ash channeled his aura around him creating a massive orb of energy to form around him. As the beam of energy came at him a massive shaft of aura blasted out from the orb and completely and utterly overpowered the beam and obliterated the robot, as well as anything behind it for about a mile. As the light faded away everyone saw just how badly injured Ash really was, he was heavily burned and was bleeding from different parts of his body as well as haven fainted from using that move he used to send Team Rocket running for the hills in terror (as well as soiling themselves ten times over; Jessie, James and Meowth had jumped ship and avoided an untimely death)

"Ash!" cried Serena and Misty as they came running over to him with horror written on their faces "Brother no!" cried Tomo with tears in his eyes "Lets get him to the hospital as fast as we can" said Brock as he called for help

It turned out that Ash would have to stay in the hospital for about fifteen days due to how bad his injuries were. But Ash managed to make it ten once his aura recovered enough for him to use it with out causing further harm, once he woke up from his seven day coma. Ash's parents came by after being told about Ash's condition and Tomo asked what power Ash had used to beat Team Rocket

"Tomo, that was a very very high leveled power Ash used, it's more powerful than Aura Meteor but also far more risky. I didn't even knew Ash knew how to pull it off" explained Steven "That book grandpa gave him must have showed him" said Tomo "I forgot Ash was given that book, I hope he learned a lesson in not using a power without having the endurance to withstand the recoil" said Steven

When Ash woke up his parents scolded him for risking his life the way he did "Sorry, I guess I was injured more than I thought when I tried to use it" apologized Ash "Please don't use that power unless it is absolutely necessary" begged Delia "I will" agreed Ash "Just be more careful next time" said Steven

Two Days after Ash Recovered

We find Ash in a battle with another young trainer and his ratiacte with his chikorita "Alright chikorita use Tackle!" calls Ash, who is still wearing some bandages from his fight with Team Rocket "Use Hyper Fang!" counters the boy

As chikorita tries to tackle raticate she's hit by the Hyper Fang and is sent flying back "Use Quick Attack before it can recover!" calls the boy

Again chikorita is knocked flying "That's enough chikorita, you've had enough" says Ash as he tries to recall her, but she dodges the beam "Don't force me to use my psychic powers on you" warned Ash 'I can still keep going!' argued chikorita "You might think so, but I know better" said Ash as he successfully recalled chikorita, due to her being distracted from talking

Ash then proceeded to win the match with popplio "What's wrong with chikorita lately?" asked Serena "She's been rather clingy since the attack by Team Rocket" "I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out when we get to the pokemon center" said Ash "That's a good idea, we don't want this to escalate to far" agreed Brock

When the group arrived at the pokemon center they found that the Nurse Joy that worked there was a psychiatrist, but as Ash could talk directly to his pokemon and he had psychic powers he could get strait to the root of the problem on his own "Alright what's going on with you lately?" asked Ash when he brought chikorita into a private room 'I really like you a lot and I don't want to fail you again like when those crooks attacked' admitted chikorita "You have a crush on me?" asked Ash in slight shock 'Yes, but I really want it to be more than that' answered chikorita

Ash facepalmed and said "Chikorita, I'm in love with someone else" 'Who? Serena?' asked chikorita with a dark thought in her head "True I do like Serena, but there is someone else I love more" answered Ash 'And who would that be?' asked chikorita "A pokemon that lives in Altomare" answered Ash 'What! You're in love a pokemon, but not me!?' asked chikorita in shock

"Yes, and the only reason I'm going to actively pursue her is because I will be able to become any pokemon I want soon enough" answered Ash 'What does she have that I don't?' demanded chikorita "For one, she's a legendary and I have known her for years, second we both love each other and third she can appear human as pokefilea is highly frowned upon" answered Ash with a annoyed tone "But if it makes you feel better I'll find you a mate" 'Fine, but this wont change how I act' said chikorita defeatedly

"So did you find out what was going on with her?" asked Brock "I'll tell you latter, alone" answered Ash "That's fine" complied Brock who began to get an idea of what was going on "Hey Ash what's this?" asked Misty as she held an odd pamphlet

"Sweet Arceus! They still send those out!" exclaimed Ash "What's wrong?" asked Misty "Mist, the place that thing tells you about is Pokis Island" answered Ash "What's Pokis Island?" asked Tomo "It's a place where some scientists caused some weird and crazy things to happen on that island, and it's all latex based" answered Ash "What are you talking about?" asked a puzzled Misty "You know how I will be able to turn into a pokemon at will right? Well people who go there wind up becoming pokemon by either putting on latex costumes or encountering blobs of living latex that will change them" explained Ash "It's very dangerous, but most people who go there want to get the high quality latex costumes, since most of them are normal and wont turn you into a latex pokemon"

"Jeez, sounds crazy" says Brock "Trust me it is, and a massive amount of people have suffered from it" said Ash "and most of them are the families of those changed, as those who are changed wanted it or embraced it" "That's horrible" said Brock "Yes, well I might have a thing for latex, but I am not going to put on a cosplay suit for anything" said Ash "Way to many bad stories about them"

"Plus you won't need them as you will be able to just turn into a pokemon on your own with time" added Serena "I hope we never go there" said Tomo "I have no plans on going there ever, so don't worry about it" assured Ash

New Pokemon

Ash-

Charmander (M)- Flame Burst, Scratch, Leer, Growl, Aura Sphere, Protect, Detect

Eevee (M)- Bite, Tackle, Sand Attack, Tail Whip, Detect

Eevee (F)- Tackle, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Tail Whip, Charm, Mimic

 **Note: I threw in the latex thing as a nod to all the art and stories of latex pokemon transformations. Also the two eevees will become a Umbreon and a Sylveon, can you tell which ones? Lastly oh my Keita is becoming worse and worse, even Jessie and James are worried about they way he's acting and Ash took a massive beating too :(**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

 **Some Adventure Before Azalea Town**

 **Note: Ash is currently wearing his original cloths as his guardian outfit was destroyed in the fight with Team Rocket until he can get a new one**

Next Day

We find the gang walking threw a lush prairie with many grass types around "Wow look at all the grass pokemon" says Brock "The area must be very fertile for so many to live here" said Serena "Yeah I can feel the lively energy emanating from the ground" agreed Ash "Come back here!" cried a voice

The group saw a woman trying to catch a hoppip in a net. When she finally did catch it she said "There now try not to get blown away again" "Excuse me miss? Is that your pokemon?" asked Misty "Why yes it is, my name is Mariah and I'm a hoppip trainer you see" answered Mariah "Why hoppip?" asked Tomo "Follow me and you'll see" offered Mariah

When the group arrived at Mariah's house they saw a large netted enclosure with more hoppip inside as well as a bunch of instruments on the roof of her house "You see I help predict the weather here with my hoppip" explained Mariah "I also study the relationship between the weather and the hoppip" "That's really cool" said Ash "Pokemon are really good at knowing how the weather will be"

As the group watch all the hoppip in the enclosure they notice one of them is actually a oddish that wants to be a hoppip so it can fly. Just then all the hoppip and oddish bunched up in different groups "What's going on?" asked Misty "Let me check something" said Mariah as she rushed into her house

"It's just as I thought, my instruments are telling me what my hoppip have already told me" said Mariah with panic in her voice "There's a tornado headed this way!" "What!" exclaims everyone

The group quickly board up Mariah's house and get inside, but Ash has a contemplative look to him "Ash, what are you thinking?" asked Misty in fear "That twister is headed straight for us, and if I don't do something we might all get blown away or worse" answered Ash "What can you do?" asked Mariah "Lugia's special move Aeroblast is a vortex of air, if I use that on the twister it should blast it apart" answered Ash "Right, you're an Aura Guardian, I just didn't know how powerful you were" said Mariah "But it's best you all stay inside, I don't want anyone getting hurt" said Ash as he stepped outside

Within minutes the tornado approached Mariah's house but Ash was ready with Aeroblast and fired it off strait for the tornado, halting it and after a few minutes blasted it apart with a bang "Alright guys it safe, I got rid of the tornado" called Ash after a few moments "And by the look of things it hit a battle item kiosk"

When the others came out they saw all kinds of battle items around, most of them broken but a few still useable "Cool free items" said Tomo "The owner lost them to the twister, and we found them just laying on the ground so yeah they're free" said Ash "We are really going to keep all these?" asked Brock "Like I said, the owner of the kiosk lost them in the disaster and anyone else would keep them, so there's nothing wrong with it" said Ash

So the group got a large number of free battle items and after helping Mariah fix the damage to her house headed off on their way (I'll put them in the full listing as they're was enough for most of their pokemon)

Four Days Latter

The group are seen eating lunch in a grassy meadow talking about how they met a store owner and his daughter that were also the local heroes Gligarman and Gligargirl and how they helped them stop Team Rocket when Tomo chocked on his sandwich, to which pikachu panicked and Thundershocked him causing him to swallow it "*Gasp* Thanks pikachu" thanked Tomo who looked a little crispy

Just then a mereep showed up and jumped pikachu who sends out electricity to try to get it off, but it only makes it coat fluffier. To make things worse a large flock joins in, but pikachu had enough and gives them his full powered Discharge and fries them all to a crisp

"Oh my goodness!" cries a young girl running over "I'm so sorry for the mareep jumping your pikachu like that, but my word I have never seen the mareep get overloaded before" "Mary! What's going on?" asks a woman as she comes over "My word! How did all our mareep get so badly injured?" "That would be from my pikachu hitting them his his full power Discharge" explained Ash "and they're fine, just very much dazed"

"Your electric type did this?" asked the woman "Yep, I know mareep can absorb electricity to make their coats fluffier, but even then they can still be taken down by a powerful enough electrical attack" answered Ash "Well, I hope this teaches them not to go wandering off" said the woman "Though they wouldn't have in the first place if Mary payed more attention to them" "I was ma! They just ran off and wouldn't listen to me" argued Mary "She's right, the mareep rushed over to my pikachu when they sensed his electricity" added Ash "Considering how powerful your pikachu is, I guess it makes sense" agreed the woman

"If I'm not mistaken my travel guide said that a festival is going on right now" said Brock "Indeed, why don't you five stay with us while you're in town" offered the woman "Sure, it'd be nice to see the festival" agreed Ash

After the gang spent the rest of the day enjoying the festival they headed back to Mary's house and found her training her mareep Fluffy how to battle by practicing Thundershock, but she keeps thinking that the move is not working right "Mary, Fluffly is using Charge Beam not Thundershock" explained Ash as he came over to her "Huh? Charge Beam? I've never heard of that move before" responded Mary "It's a move that was discovered outside of Johto some time ago, but most people know about it now" explained Ash "Oh, we still have a lot to learn huh" Mary told Fluffy who nodded in agreement

"Don't worry about it to much, you still have a few more years before you become a trainer" reassured Ash "I guess so, but I want to take part in the battle competition this year" said Mary "From what I can see, you are close to be being ready" said Ash "but not quite, show me what Fluffy can do" "Alright" agreed Mary

Mary showed Ash that Fluffy could use Charge Beam, Growl, Tackle, Swift and Cotton Spore "That's a nice move pool for a beginner like like you" said Ash "but try teaching her Signal Beam for any grass types you might come across as grass types resit electric type attacks" "If I do that, then I'd be ready for the competition?" asked Mary "That's up to your mother, but I would say so" answered Ash

With Ash's encouragement Mary taught Fluffy Signal Beam and got the okay from her mom after showing her that she had enough understanding of battling. The next day during the competition Mary managed to come in fourth place with Fluffy after doing decently for her skill level "I'm so proud of you Mary, you did exponentially well for your first battle competition" praised Mary's mother "I can't wait for next year!" cried Mary happily

"Here, I would like you to have this" said Mary's mother as she handed over an egg "What's this for?" asked Ash "For helping my daughter gain the skill and knowledge to do so well" answered Mary's mother "Awww it was nothing" said Ash as he took the egg "Also I have some fine mareep wool for you as well" added Mary's mother "I know just what to do with it" said Ash

As the group headed on their way, after Ash sent the wool to his mother, Ash handed over the egg to Serena telling her it would be great experience for her to raise a baby pokemon, much to her surprise and joy

Three Days Latter

The group are walking through a forest, knowing that Jessie and James are watching them for some reason "So what is the plan today?" asks Jessie "Recon, how are we supposed to fight against the twerps and their incredibly high powered pokemon?" answered James "I know we've trained ours really hard, but I don't think they'd win"

Just then a red blur flies by and Team Rocket sees that it is a scizor and its trainer "I challenge you to a battle" says the man "Fair enough" agrees Jessie and James who send out their pokemon, who manage to win

"Trainers haven't changed much over the years, that's good to know" the man told himself as he recalled his fallen poekmon and headed on his way

As the group was walking along Ash noticed that Team Rocket had stopped following them, but someone else was "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" cried Ash

Pikachu quickly fired off his attack and nailed and fainted the scizor that was rushing towards them "Forgive me, I didn't recognize you" apologized a man as he cam out of the foliage "Who are you?" asked Ash "I'm Master Muramasa" introduced Muramasa "I run a trainer's school" "I'm sorry I haven't heard of you before" said Ash "It's alright, but there is something you could help me with" said Muramasa "What's the matter?" asked Ash

"It's my top student, he's lost his passion for battle" explained Muramasa "How did he lose it?" asked Brock "He relies on his computer and uses it to predict how a match will go" answered Muramasa "Then his in for a surprise, my info is highly classified and only high ranking people can see all of my info" said Ash "Well I hope you can get him back into battling again" said Muramasa

The group followed Muramasa to his school and saw a large number of trainers from all over the world training "How have I not heard of this place?" asked Ash "You're from Kanto right? Well I haven't had many people from Kanto come here" said Muramasa "So not many people from Kanto have heard about this place"

"So who's this student of yours that has lost his fire" asked Brock "Over there sitting in the back with his laptop" said Muramasa as he pointed to said student "Seriously, that's him" said Misty in disbelief "He doesn't look like much" "Never let ones appearance fool you" said Ash

"So how are you going to get him to battle you?" asked Brock "Simple, watch" said Ash as he walked over to the kid "Hey you I challenge you to a battle" said Ash "And you are?" asked the kid "Ash Ketchum" answered Ash

The kid didn't seem overly affected by Ash's name, but everyone else was "Let's see" said the kid as he typed in Ash's name into the database "Huh? Why can't I access your entire profile?" the kid asked himself "That's because a large portion of my info is classified" said Ash "No matter, from what I can see you aren't worth my time" said the kid

"Shingo! He's an Aura Guardian and tied with Red's pikachu at the Indigo League! Didn't you watch?" called one of the other students "No one can match Red and he hasn't made an appearance for years" retorted Shingo "Wrong, as two former Kanto gym leaders me and Misty were at the last Indigo League and we can tell you all the other gym leaders, elite four, champions and dex holders from around the world came to watch the league, and it was because of how well Ash impressed Drayden from Unovia" corrected Brock in a very annoyed tone

"Did you watch the Indigo League at all?" asked Serena "It was broadcasted all the way to Kalos for goodness sake!" "No, the leagues are all ways full of second rate trainers" said Shingo who then was hit by a powerful psychic force from somewhere

"Huh? What just happened?" asked Ash "What do you mean?" asked Misty "I mean someone just knocked Shingo out with some sort of psychic attack and I don't know where it came from" answered Ash "I bet certain legendaries didn't like his lip and are setting him straight" said Tomo "Uhhhh, yeah you're right lugia just told me that Shingo is getting his ear yelled off by a few legendary pokemon, but won't wake up for a few days" said Ash after having a faraway look for a few seconds

So the gang made sure Shingo was safely in bed before heading back out on their journey with Ash slightly peeved at how Shingo acted

Next Day

The gang are walking along in a thick forest when a tall kid comes and asks if they have seen any cyndaquil around as they're supposed to be all around the area "Really? I want one!" says Ash excitedly "Stay away from them, I'm going to get one first" says the kid "You have no right to say that" counters Ash "any pokemon caught belongs to the trainer who caught it" "Whatever, I'm going to catch a cyndaquil first" says the kid as he runs off "Rude much" says Serena after he's gone

The group quickly notice that Ash has vanished somehow and go looking for him "How in the world did he just vanish like that?" asked Misty "He teleported" answered Tomo "I sensed him do it when we weren't looking" "I guess he wanted to get the jump on that kid" noted Brock "Makes sense" agreed Misty

Ash finds a cave system and decides to check it out, and lo and behold a cyndaquil is napping right at the entrance "That's so adorable" says Ash as he kneels down to the sleeping pokemon and gently taps it with a pokeball, catching instantly "That doesn't bode well with his strength" said pikachu "I reached out to his mind pikachu, he knew he was getting caught" corrected Ash "My mistake" said pikachu sheepishly

Just then the kid from earlier shows up "Huh!? Where did you come from?" asks the kid "I'm psychic, I teleported" answered Ash "Whatever just don't get in my way of getting a cyndaquil" says the kid as he begins to head into the cave

Suddenly Keita shows up in a very dangerous looking mech "Mwahahahah! There is no where for you to go now Ash Ketchum!" yells Keita evily "Keita? What are you doing?" asks the kid "You know him?" asks Ash "He's my cousin" answers the kid "but our family lost track of him months ago" "Get out of my way Koji, I'm getting rid of this guardian and no one is getting in my way" ordered Keita "Listen Ash, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, but we need to get out of here" said Koji "Right follow me" said Ash as he ran into the cave system "You can't hide from me!" yelled Keita as he launched a massive bomb after them

"What happened to him? He never was like this before" asked Koji as they ran "He joined Team Rocket, but has a agenda against me for stopping him so many times" answered Ash as he fired an Aura Sphere and destroyed the bomb

The explosion blasted the them out of the caves and in front of Keita and his mech "Ahahahaha! I knew I'd get my vengance!" crackled Keita as he pressed a button "Now DIE!"

The mech fired a blast of plasma energy at Ash, but Koji jumped in the way and took the hit instead "How dare you! You've ruined my revenge!" yelled Keita "I...won't...let...you...kill...an...Aura Guardian..or...anyone..." croaked a very injured Koji "Then you will die" said Keita in a cold tone

Ash saw that the blast had destroyed Koji's abdomen and he was bleeding out very quickly. This caused Ash's aura to flare violently to life and take a darker tone "Keita, you are going to pay for what you have done" said Ash as he gathered his aura around him "You think the last move I used was powerful, this one is far worse"

Keita took note of the dark aura crackling along with Ash's normal aura and saw both gather into a orb "Feel the power of Du Aura Blast!" roared Ash as he fired of the attack

The attack completely wiped out everything that came within five feet of the main orb. Keita quickly ejected from his mech that was vaporized by the attack, but was still caught in the edge of the attack and was blown away badly injured "Koji, are you still with me?" asked Ash "Not...for...much...longer" croaked Koji weakly "I'm sorry about your cousin" apologized Ash "Don't be...I'm glad...to...have...saved...an...Aura...Guardian's life...even at...the...cost of my own" said Koji with tears in his eyes "I wish I could save you" said Ash sadly "Don't...beat..yourself..over what happened to me...but please...teach...Keita...a...lesson..for...me" said Koji as he died "Don't worry, I will" said Ash with a face of fierce determination

"Ash, what happened to your aura?" asked pikachu with worry "Sorry, Keita went to far and that drove me to channel darker powers" apologized Ash "But I do have to learn how to control that power, but without falling to the grip of true darkness" "Considering there are legendaries that are dark and ghost type, then I guess you have to" agreed pikachu thinking of a certain life stealing legendary "Luckily it is okay for Aura Guardians to use dark aura as it is aura, but Dark Guardians overly abuse that power so there's astigmatism about it" said Ash

"So what are we going to do about Koji and his pokemon?" asked pikachu "Unfortunately, his pokemon died as well from the attack, and the only thing we can do is cremate his remains" said Ash as he called out moltres "Moltres, please send this poor soul and his pokemon to a better place" 'Of course' complied moltres as it gently burned Koji's body

Ash returned to the other after dinner and told them what had happened while he was gone "I can't believe Keita did that" said Brock in shock "Keita has crossed the line" added Serena "You're right, by the code of Aura Guardians Keita is a dead man" agreed Ash

Giovanni was appalled by Keita's actions and kicked him out of Team Rocket as while he encouraged violence, intentionally trying to kill people was over the line, especially famous or important people, it draws to much attention and it wasn't what he wanted Team Rocket to be known for

 **Note: Keita is not going to be seen for a very long time and he is going to become more and more dark and will head to Orre at some point. Also sorry if a death was to much of a shock, it was a way to show just how far Keita has grown dark**

 **New Pokemon**

Ash-

Cyndaqil (M)- Flamethrower, Rollout, Swift, Tackle, Smokescreen, Defense Curl, Flame Wheel, Extrasensory

Serena-

Mareep* (F) Egg currently


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

An Updated Listing and more Noncannon Fodder

 **Note: I was going to put in a normal chapter but I wanted to get the noncannon stuff out of my system, plus I needed to add in the new pokemon**

==All Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest# *Means Shiny*!Means Alola Form! %Means Ultra Beast%

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Ash's Elite Team-**

#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M) **-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M) **-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight, Psyshock (learning), Wild Charge, Flash, Signal Beam

#Celebi| King's Rock(F)- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Aerial Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

#0Lucario|Safety Goggles(F) **-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

#Dratini* (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate, Thunder

 **#** Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb **-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity

#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice **-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

#Lugia (M)| Protective Pads- Areoblast, Hurricane, Gust, Hydro Pump, Protect, Wing Attack, Psychic, Recover, Roost, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Feather Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Psyshock

#Gyarados (F) **-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald

Espion (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

#Nidoking* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake

#Nidoqueen* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam, Earthquake, Earth Power

#Magneton*|Magnet **-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

#Bulbasaur (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

#Primeape| Blackbelt (M) **-** Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

 **Ash's Mid Range Team-**

Kadabra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen

#Moltres |Charcoal **-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round, Psychic

#Clefable (F) **-** Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Pidgeot (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

#%Celesteela- Flash Cannon, Smart Strike, Absorb, Mega Drain, Protect, Air Slash, Rest, Seed Bomb, Iron Head, Heavy Slam, Smack Down, Metal Sound, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hidden Power- Fairy

Heracross (M)- Megahorn, Seismic Toss, Horn Attack, Harden, Bulk Up, Endure, Leer, Bullet Seed, Arm Thrust, Feint, Aerial Ace, Chip Away, Aerial Ace

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam, Recover, Psyshock, Protect, Future Sight, Trick, Flash

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard, Sucker Punch, Giga Drain, Dream Eater

Kingler (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam

Arcanine (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Sing, Solar Beam, Earthquake, Round

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

 **Ash's Beginner's Team-**

Popplio* (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Growl, Pound, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Hidden Power- Grass, Icy Wind, Sing

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment, Frost Breath, Scald

Chikorita (F)- Vine Whip, Light Screen, Reflect, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Synthesis, Hidden Power- Rock, Sweet Scent, Poison Powder, Leaf Storm

Charmander* (M)- Aura Sphere, Flame Burst, Leer, Growl, Scratch, Detect, Protect

Eevee* (M)- Bite, Tackle, Detect, Sand Attack, Tail Whip

Eevee* (F)- Charm, Baby Doll Eyes, Mimic, Tail Whip, Tackle, Sand Attack

Cyndaquil (M)- Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Rollout, Defense Curl, Swift, Tackle, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen

 **Tomo's Main Pokemon-**

#Chansey (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Drain Punch

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#0Shadowflare/Ponyta* (M)- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic, Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater (lost), Megahorn (Lost), Poison Jab (Lost), Dark Pulse (lost), Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat (lost), Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire, Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz (lost), Wild Charge (lost), Charge Beam (weak), Sunny Day

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

0Pikachu (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave, Flash

Popplio (M)- Water Gun, Pound, Growl, Water Pulse, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Charm, Sing, Round

#Topo Koko- Withdraw, Quick Attack, Thundershock, Screech, Mean Look, Roost, Protect, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam

#Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Secondary Pokemon-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

#Growlith (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang, Fire Blast, Dig

Farfetch'd (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab, Areal Ace, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Facade, Double Team, Protect, Steel Wing

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch, Ice Punch, Charge Beam

0%Cosmog- Teleport, Disable, Confusion

Chikorita* (M)- Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Tackle, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Magical Leaf

 **Misty's Team-**

#Topo Fini- Water Gun, Mean Look, Mist, Haze, Smart Strike, Calm Mind, Withdraw, Nature Power, Aqua Ring, Scald, Water Pulse

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Blizzard

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Metronome, Psychic

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Pound, Growl, Bubble Beam, Sing, Baby Doll Eyes, Aqua Jet, Charm

0Psyduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Gym-**

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Sand Attack, Dig, Endure, Leer, Aqua Jet, Absorb, Mud Shot, Harden,

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

 **Brock's Pokemon Team-**

Topo Bulu- Leafage, Disable, Mean Look, Wood Hammer, Horn Attack, Leach Seed, Smart Strike, Bulk Up, Strength

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Swift, Reflect, Confuse Ray, Solar Beam, Extrasensory, Hex, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Dig, Protect, Charm, Fire Blast

#Onix (M)- Rock Slide, Bind, Dragon Breath, Rock Blast, Tackle, Dig, Flash Cannon, Iron Tail, Slam, Harden, Double-Edge, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Earthquake

Golbat (M)- Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Poison Fang, Confuse Ray, Supersonic, Gust, Steel Wing, Haze, Toxic, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Mean Look, Brave Bird, Roost

#Boldore (M)- Sandstrom, Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Flash, Flash Cannon, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Headbutt, Earthquake, Sunny Day

Stantler (M)- Leer, Hypnosis, Sand Attack, Astonish, Tackle

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Fennekin (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

#Topo Lele- Draining Kiss, Aromatherapy, Aromatic Mist, Mean Look, Psybeam, Confusion, Withdraw, Sweet Scent, Astonish, Charge Beam

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Pound, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Charm, Water Pulse, Sing, Round

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

Golduck (F)- Confusion, Water Gun, Disable, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Scratch, Icy Wind, Psychic, Water Pulse, Protect, Power Gem, Aqua Tail

Mareep* (F) Egg Currently

 **Tracey's Pokemon-**

Venonat (M)- Confusion, Sleep Powder, Bug Bite, Psybeam

Marill (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Bubble, Rollout, Defense Curl, Slam, Charm, Bounce, Sing

#Scyther (M)- Slash, Swords Dance, Double Team, Furry Cutter, Cut, Bug Buzz, Night Slash, Leer, Air Slash, X-Scissor, Headbutt, Hyper Beam

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Absorb, Sand Attack, Rapid Spin, Mud Shot, Scratch

 **And I do believe that is all the pokemon between Ash and his friends, now on to Ash and Tomo's current powers (Updated for this listing)**

 **Ash**

Aura Sphere, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Telepathy, Teleport, Telekinesis, Flash Cannon, Areoblast, Thunderbolt, Close Combat, Low Sweep, Circle Throw, Seismic Toss, Force Palm, Detect, Disable, Mind Reader, Focus Punch, Psycho Cut, Jump Kick, Mega Kick, Mega Punch, Karate Chop, Agility, Aura Cannon, Calm Mind, Meditate, Foresight, Extrasensory, Psybeam, Future Sight, Aura Meteor, Psyshock, Flamethrower, Incinerate, Protect, Thundershock, Gust, Hypnosis, Mach Punch, Sacred Sword, Thunder, Thunderwave, Heal Bell, Aura Burst, Dark Pulse, Du Aura Sphere

 **Tomo**

Aura Sphere, Jump Lick, Low Sweep, Meditate, Psybeam, Extrasensory, Heal Pulse, Confusion, Karate Chop, Meditate, Calm Mind, Psywave, Thunderwave, Thundershock, Force Palm, Detect, Foresight, Low Kick, Gust, Incinerate, Heat Wave, Hypnosis, Mach Punch, Twister

 **Noncannon Fodder**

"Have you seen any legendaries Ash?" asked Nick

This question made Brock, Misty and Ash start to laugh. Which made Nick give them a look. "Oh, I've lost count on many he's seen!" Misty said surprising Nick and Alex.

"Please do tell us Ash." said Nick and Alex.

"I have helped a lot of legendaries over the years! I have met Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Ho-oh, Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquazza, Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Deoxys, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Uxie, Mersprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Shaymin, Regigigas, Heatran, Cresselia, Darkrai, Manaphy, Victini, Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, Hoopa, Magearna, Volcanion. Oh did I mention it turns out I'm lugia's chosen one." Ash said making Alwex and Nick give faces like their brains had exploded.

"So you're chosen by a legendary? And a very important legendary too!" Nick exclaimed. He leaned into Alex's ear and said: "Should we..."

Nick was interrupted by the appearance of a Hoopa ring and an Aura Guardian stepping threw it with an almost overwhelming amount of aura with his head down

"Who are you?" asked Nick "I am the Chosen One of my world's Arceus" answered the Aura Guardian as he pulled out a radiantly glowing pendent that was a replica of Arceus' ring from around his neck "and it appears that one of you are in this world's employ"

"That would be me" said Alex as he pulled off his right glove showing the mark of Arceus on his hand "That's neat, I can sense how pure your aura is, but mine is far greater and vast" said the guardian "That's for sure, but who are you in your world?" asked Alex

The guardian answered by looking up enough for them to see his face and were shocked to see it was Ash "What you're me?!" exclaimed Ash in shock "Indeed, and I have saved the world and met legendary pokemon numerous times" answered Guardian Ash "I even gained some of them as teammates" "Like who?" asked Nick "Let me show you" said Guardian Ash as he summoned a large number of pokeballs (like mewtwo did in the first movie)

Released from the balls were the legendary pokemon Moltres, Zapdos, Lugia, Celebi, a shiny Ho-oh, Mew, Zygarde, a shiny Rayquaza, Zekrom, Latios, Azelf, Keldeo, Terrakion, Virizion, Cobalion, Groudon, Regirock, Shaymin, Celsteela and Latias

"That is a lot of legendaries" said Nick in shock "Yes it is, but I also have the power to use the powers of any legendary I have encountered on my journey, and considering I have met all of them, that's a lot of things I can do" said Ash

Guardian Ash's latias suddenly tackled him in a hug "Latias we are in front of other people" said Ash who then added seductively "I'll help you with your heat at another time" "You better" said Latias after giving Guardian Ash a very long and intense make-out session

The others were rather put off by how this Aura Guardian was making out with one of his pokemon in such a intense way "What? I can turn into a latios at will and we love each other in many many ways" said Guardian Ash when he saw the others staring at him with baffled looks on their faces "Oh come on, he's going to be just like that with his latias at some point so don't give me that look"

"Is there a reason you came here?" asked Alex in discomfort "No, not really, Arceus just asked me to pop in for some reason" answered Guardian Ash "I think he wanted me to give a demonstration of my power though"

"Okay then show us" said Nick "Alright stand back" said Guardian Ash as he gathered his aura into a massive aura sphere and created a Hoopa Ring in front of him "Feel the Power of Aura!" yelled Ash as he threw the massive orb screeching through the ring and then closed it

"I felt it alright, but was that it?" asked Nick "No, Arceus asked me to teach some people a lesson" answered Guardian Ash "This is what I wanted to show you"

Guardian Ash again gathered his aura, but this time held it above his head and it turned into a radiant white, he then yelled "Aura of Judgment!" and fired off a absolutely massive beam of light up towards the heavens that was seen for miles around and the outward pulse was felt all over the world

Meanwhile in the Hall of Origin

"Alright this meeting will now take..." said Arceus as a massive beam of radiant aura energy blasted up from below just shy to the right of him that kept going threw the ceiling

"Where did that come from?" asked Arceus once the beam faded "From my world's Ash Ketchum" said another Arceus as he opened a doorway into his Hall of Origin "Errr you're telling me the Ash from your world is almost as strong as we are?" asked the dumbfounded creator "Yep, but he should be returning to my world very shortly" answered the other Arceus as he closed the doorway

"Well I better be heading back, I have a special someone to take care of" said Guardian Ash as he created another Hoopa ring and him and all his pokemon stepped through

"I have no words for how strong he is" said Alex once he regained his voice "Me either" agreed Nick "I want to be that strong someday" said Ash in jealousy

 **Note: Hehehehehehe I did it again, I altered one of the chapters from Prophecy of the Eons I am so mean, but meh this is just an example of how powerful Ash from my fanficton will become someday and most of the legendary pokemon he will get someday, more might be added I'm not sure**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

 **Azalea Town**

 **Note: Sorry to say, but Keita has no way to use aura or any other power, but when he gets to Orre he will become the first Shadow Human by forcing the change upon himself. Orre is a long long way off so Keita will not be seen or heard from for a very long time, cameos possibly but that's as far as I will go**

Two Days Latter

Ash and the gang are on the road to Azalea Town on a very hot and dry day, thankfully pikachu is using Rain Dance to help water the plants and keep the gang cool. Team Rocket in the meantime are dieing in the heat when they spot a well "Hazah! Water at last!" exclaims Jessie with joy as she runs over and begins to pump for water

Sadly only sand comes out "If I'm not mistaken the Slowpoke Well is nearby, that should have some water" says meowth as he pulls out a guide book "You know what I'm grateful for?" asks James "That Keita was tossed out of Team Rocket because he crossed the line?" asked Jessie "Right on the money" answered James "He was doing so good to, but he just took things to far" said Meowth "Lets get to that well for a nice refreshing drink" said Jessie

Meanwhile the group have arrived in Azalea Town and see that it is suffering from a drought and that the gym is closed due to it "Mom sent me a message that my new outfit is done and at the pokemon center" said Ash "Then lets go pick it up and see what we can do to help" says Brock

While they head to the pokemon center they see all over the town slowpoke carvings and living slowpokes all over the place "Why are there so many slowpoke?" asks Misty "Legend has it slowpoke ended a drought like this one a long time ago by yawning" answers Ash as they enter the pokemon center

Soon enough Ash picked up his new Aura Guardian outfit and changed into it. When Ash came out the others were amazed to see that it looked like his old one, but it had a little more brown to it "Alright, lets go see what we can do" says Ash

While the group was walking along Ash accidentally stepped on a slowpoke's tail, this caused the townsfolk to get angry but due to him being an Aura Guardian it caused extreme confliction with them "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to step on him" apologized Ash with a slight bow

This seemed to appease the townspeople and they went back to whatever they were doing beforehand "You really got them riled up, to bed they couldn't do to much about it" says a man in a plush slowpoke costume "Aren't you Kurt?" asks Ash "Yes, I was heading to the Slowpoke Well to see if anything is wrong" answered Kurt "Mind if we tag along?" asked Brock "I see why not, two Aura Guardians should make things easier" agrees Kurt

There was indeed an issue, Team Rocket were inside and were cutting off slowpoke tails to sell them. Jessie and James however were not informed about the operation and decided to not let their prescience be known to their fellow members when they discovered the operation

When Ash and the gang arrived and went inside they discovered Team Rocket and their plan "Stop right there!" yelled Kurt "Make us!" taunted a grunt "Alright I will" said Ash as he sent out his rookie pokemon as well as lucario

Team Rocket responded by sending out their pokemon and a rather large fight broke out, one that exposed Jessie and James hiding behind a bolder with a slowpoke by their side "Gah! Well looks like we'll have to join in after all" James as he sends out his pokemon alongside Jessie

With Jessie and James joining the fight it became harder for Ash and the gang to beat them, Ash responded by sending out some of his mid ranged pokemon and managed to send Team Rocket packing and saved the slowpoke "Thankfully slowpoke's tails grow back" said Ash as he gave the slowpokes a quick look over "But it appears James took that one that was with them" "If him or Jessie have any pokemon I'm not to worried about how well they'll be taken care of" said Brock

Just then the slowpoke stand up and start heading outside "We better get out, the slowpoke are about to make it rain" warned Kurt

The group managed to get outside before the slowpoke and watched as they all yawned and made large rain clouds form. Ash along with some of his pokemon lent a hand with their Rain Dance and the combined effort restored the town

The townspeople were very happy that the drought was over and things could go back to normal and Ash and the gang head to Kurt's house for lunch "Kurt is there anything you can tell me about this" asks Ash as he brings out the GS Ball "Not without holding on to it for sometime" answers Kurt "Sadly I can't do that" apologizes Ash "Why?" asks Kurt "I managed to override the lock and am able to send out the pokemon that was trapped inside" answered Ash "Oh? What pokemon is it?" asks Kurt

The answers takes the form of the ball opening and reviling Ash's celebi "Ah, I see a legendary was trapped inside" says Kurt in awe "Yes, though I know how the ball was made, I don't know how to free celebi from it" said Ash "Leave the ball with me for now and I'll see what I can find out before you go" offers Kurt "Alright" agrees Ash

"Is it true you can make pokeballs?" asks Brock "Yes, if you bring me apricorns then I can make you a ball depending on what kind" answers Kurt "You can also make a special juice from them as well" adds Ash "It's really good for pokemon" "He's right, but if you want me to make you some pokeballs there's a orchard out back" says Kurt

As the group head over to the orchard Ash tells them the different kinds of balls they could get from the different apricorns he finds a tree with pink ones and immediately goes to pick one very carefully "I wonder why Ash went strait for that tree, you get love balls from it" pondered Misty "I know why, but it's up to Ash to tell you not me" says Brock with a knowing look on his face

The group spent a few hours picking apricorns and while they were Brock caught a pineco right before it exploded "You know, despite it being a bug type I'm not too creeped out about it" said Misty after Brock caught it "It looks more like a grass type so that must be it" suggested Serena "Probably" agreed Misty

When the group got back Ash asked Kurt to make a very special Love Ball with a special design to it, to which Kurt was more than willing to do "It will take me sometime to get these all done" said Kurt "That's no problem I'm going to face the gym in the meantime" said Ash "It's going to take me more than a day or two to get them all done, but I'll send them to Goldenrod for you to pick the rest up" said Kurt "That's fine, I'll be back once I get the badge" said Ash as they left

"I'm going to head over to the well if you don't mind" said Misty "That's fine, I know you don't like bug types and the gym specializes in them" said Ash

So Ash, Brock, Serena and Tomo headed over to the gym while Misty went to the Slowpoke Well "Hello? I'm here to earn your badge" called out Ash as they entered the gym "A challenger so soon after the drought ended" said Bugsy as he came over "Right" said Ash "You must be Ash Ketchum, I saw your performance at the Indigo League and I must say you did rather well" said Bugsy when he got a good look at Ash "Thanks, but lets get to the gym battle" said Ash "Right, and from what I heard you are going to use your newer pokemon" said Bugsy "Right" confirmed Ash who could tell Bugsy was relived slightly about facing him

"This will be a three on three battle alright?" asked Bugsy "Fine by me" agreed Ash "Then come out yanma" said Bugsy as he sent out his first pokemon "Charmander you're up!" calls Ash as he sends out his black charmander "Yanma use Sonic Boom!" ordered Bugsy "Counter it with Aura Sphere!" called Ash

The two pokemon launched their two attacks at each other and the two moves canceled each other out "Quick use Quick Attack!" called Bugsy "Use Flame Burst when it gets close" countered Ash

As yanma came charging in charmander lobbed a ball of fire that nailed it and forced it to fall back "Use Hypnosis!" called Bugsy "Use Detect to avoid it and then use Flame Burst again" countered Ash

Yanma started sending out hypnotic waves, but charmander avoided them and nailed yanma again fainting it "Good try yanma" said Bugsy as he recalled his pokemon "Now it's your turn scyther" "Charmander still raring to go?" asked Ash 'Yes uncle' nodded charmander "Good then use Flame Burst!" said Ash "Use Swords Dance to negate that" countered Bugsy

As charmander lobbed another fireball, scyther began to spin and the fireball was swatted aside "Quick before they can recover use Slash!" called Bugsy "Protect!" countered Ash

As scyther came in charmander quickly created a barrier that negated the damage from one Slash it broke allowing the second one to hit and knock out charmander "It was a good run charmander return" said Ash as he swapped pokemon "Now muk it's your turn"

"Ewwwww scyther quick use Psycho Cut!" cried Bugsy in disgust "Muk use Rock Slide" said Ash knowing that Bugsy made a major error

Scyther attempted to use the move but was pummeled by a bunch of rocks and was knocked out "Bugsy scyther can't use Psycho Cut at all, what were you thinking?" said Ash "My scyther's hidden power is psychic, so I thought he could" admitted Bugsy "Well it can't" said Ash "In any case face my best pokemon, Pinsir!" said Bugsy as he sent out his last pokemon

Ash noticed that it had a mega stone, but wanted to keep muk out still "Pinsir let show them your full power! Mega Evolve!" yelled Bugsy as he touched the Key Stone in his net. Once pinsir had mega evolved Bugsy told it to use Giga Impact "Quick use Flamethrower with Toxic!" quickly countered Ash

As Pinsir came charging in with a huge amount of power, muk sent forth a stream of fire with highly toxic poison mixed in at it which slowed it down considerably but it still was able to knock out muk "You did your part muk now return" said Ash as he switched pokemon "Now Heracross it's up to you to finish this" "Pinsir use Facade!" called Bugsy "Use Aerial Ace" called Ash

Pinsir however was not able to move due to the effects of its last move and was nailed by the super effective attack "Heracross before they can recover use Megahorn" called Ash "Use Facade" countered Bugsy

When both pokemon collided, heracross proved to be in better condition as pinsir had taken heavy damage and also had a burn, weakening its physical moves, so pinsir was knocked out "Good work heracross" praised Ash "Good job, you have earned the Hive Badge" said Bugsy after he recalled his pokemon and handed over the badge to Ash "Thanks" said Ash as he took the badge "Good luck with the rest of the gyms" said Bugsy "Alright, I need to go heal up my pokemon and then I'll be on my way" said Ash as he left the gym

Note: Tada! Now on to training his pokemon on the way to Goldenrod

New Pokemon

Misty-

Slowpoke (M)- Water Gun, Confusion, Rest, Headbutt, Disable, Slack Off, Yawn, Rain Dance

 **Team Rocket's Pokemon**

 **Jessie-**

#Arbok (M)- Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Poison Fang, Warp, Coil, Thunder Fang, Poison Sting, Dig, Iron Tail, Glare, Bite, Crunch, Sludge Bomb, Mud Bomb, Screech, Venoshock, Gunk Shot, Acid Spray, Poison Tail, Haze, Toxic

#Electabuzz (M)- Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Discharge, Cross Chop, Ice Punch, Protect, Swift, Thunderwave, Leer, Thunder, Screech, Spark, Charge, Fire Punch, Drain Punch, Quick Attack, Low Kick, Brick Break, Light Screen, Reflect, Bulk Up,Wild Charge

#Primeape (M)- Thrash, Leer, Fire Punch, Rage, Earthquake, Close Combat, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Facade, Brick Break, Mach Punch, Outrage, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Low Kick, Stone Edge, Stomping Tantrum, Bulk Up, Low Sweep

Pinsir (M)- Vice Grip, Harden, Bind, Thrash, Hyper Beam, Leer, Stone Edge, Protect, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Superpower, Furry Cutter, Focus Punch, Bulk Up

Lickitung (F)- Lick, Warp, Bind, Power Whip, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Supersonic, Flamethrower, Slam, Disable

 **James-**

Weezing (M)- Flamethrower, Hyper Beam, Smog, Smokescreen, Explosion, Psybeam, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Sludge, Gyro Ball, Rollout, Sludge Bomb, Incinerate, Shadow Ball, Haze, Double Hit, Take-Down, Dark Pulse, Protect, Gunk Shot

#Gyarados (M)- Roar, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Dragon Breath, Waterfall, Hyper Beam, Fire Blast, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Aqua Tail, Thunder, Hydro Pump, Scald

Rapidash (M)- Megahorn, Poison Jab, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Flamethrower, Stomp, Bounce, Furry Attack, Protect, Double Kick, Quick Attack, Flame Charge, Will-o-Wisp, Incinerate, Ember, Agility, Double Team

Golbat (M)- Seed Bomb, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Supersonic, Mean Look, Steel Wing, U-Turn, Haze, Bite, Giga Drain, Leach Life, Confuse Ray, Sludge Bomb, Shadow Ball, Brave Bird, Air Slash, Air Cutter, Swift, Venoshock

Slowpoke (M)- Disable, Water Gun, Confusion, Slack Off, Tackle, Curse, Yawn, Rain Dance

 **Meowth (M)-** Pay Day, Scratch, Slash, Thunderbolt, Furry Swipes, Screech, Swift, Water Pulse, Night Slash, Bite, Shadow Claw, Iron Tail, Nasty Plot, Leer, Swagger, Taunt, Shadow Ball, Hypnosis, Thief, Hyper Voice, Charm


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

 **Adventure Before the Third Movie**

 **Note: Yes the third movie is next, but due to both Ash and his mother having psychic powers things are going to be very different**

Next Day

The group are having lunch in Ilex Forest when Celebi notices a shrine dedicated to her and remembers something 'Ash, if I'm not mistaken the Mysterious Garden will appear tonight near my shrine' says Celebi "Wait that would mean bulbasaur has a chance to evolve again" says Ash 'I'm ready this year' says bulbasuar "What are celebi and bulbasaur talking about?" asked Misty "The Mysterious Garden is going to appear tonight" answered Ash "Does that mean bulbasaur will evolve?" asked Brock "Yes, though he doesn't actually need to go there to evolve, but it means more if he does" answered Ash "I want to see it again" said Tomo

"I would like to go back myself" said Ash "We can't go right?" asked Misty "Celebi?" asked Ash 'I'm afraid not, even though they are your closest friends they are not allowed' answered celebi shaking her head "I'm taking that's a no?" asked Serena "Yeah, she said you guys aren't allowed in" confirmed Ash "That's fine, but please keep the bug types away" said Misty "But we have the Island Guardians" said Serena "They aren't involved with the Mysterious Garden, so it's not up to them" said Ash "I guess, but we should let them go with" said Serena

So later that night Ash and Tomo headed over to celebi's shrine with their pokemon and waited for the entrance to the Mysterious Garden to open along with the Island Guardians that Brock, Misty and Serena had "Alright here we go" said Ash as the entrance formed

As Ash and Tomo headed to the grove, they saw that the atmosphere was very different than last time "Celebi what happened? Everything feels so grim" asked Ash 'The Elder died recently and has no worthy successor take his place yet' answered Celebi "That's doesn't sound good" said Tomo 'It's not, but with me and the other legendaries it should go rather well' said Celebi "That's good" said Ash

Ash and Tomo soon reached the same grove with the giant tree in the middle and saw that a large number of bulbasaurs were waiting nervously for something to happen 'It's alright everyone! The Chosen One is here and he has more than enough of us legendaries to preform the ceremony' said Celebi as she flew over them "You didn't say I was going to have to do it" said Ash 'Opps sorry, but as the Chosen One you'll have to stand in for these type of things if they come up' apologized Celebi "Well what do I have to do?" asked Ash

'Well, for this to work right you are going to have to be a pokemon' said celebi "You want me to turn into a pokemon and yet I have never done that before" said Ash 'I know you have been reading up on a way to do it, just relax and think of a pokemon you want to be' assured celebi 'Are you sure he's ready for this?' asked lugia 'Yes, we all know who has his heart and this is the only way the rest of the world wont give them any major problems when they are found out' answered celebi 'True, but...' started lugia who was stopped by a bright light

Ash had focused on the love of his life and how much he wanted to be with her no matter what. As he thought about these things he felt his body change in a invigorating way, and when he opened his eyes he saw that he was no longer human but the perfect pokemon for the love of his life, a latios "Woah, how do you feel?" asked Tomo "Amazing" answered Ash "How do I look?" "You look just like a latios, but are a midnight blue instead of the normal blue" answered lucario "Really?" said Ash as he took a moment to look at himself "Wow I do look amazing"

'Alright Ash, now it's time to start the ceremony' said celebi "So what do I need to do?" asked Ash 'Gather the natural energies that flow through this place and spread it over the pokemon' answered Celebi "And why do I have to do it again?" asked Ash 'Truth be told, I can do it myself, but I wanted to help you unlock your power to transform into pokemon' answered celebi 'But if I wasn't here you would have to do it as you are the Chosen One' "Fine, I'll do it" said Ash giving in

So Ash did as he was told and gathered the energy that flowed through the Mysterious Garden and bathed the bulbasaur present in it, and all of them begin to evolve one by one. Once they are all done evolving Ash stops and reverts back to his human form "Man that was tiring" said Ash when he came over to the others "You looked amazing" said pikachu "I'm a little worried that Ash could get captured while he's a pokemon" said Tomo 'Ha! If anyone tried the pokeball would think Ash was human as he still is, plus Arceus wouldn't allow such a thing to happen to his Chosen One' scoffed celebi 'We should head back to the others now' said ivysaur, formally Ash's bulbasaur 'Go on ahead, I need to sort out who will be the new Elder' said celebi

The next day Ash showed the others that thanks to celebi he now could turn into any pokemon he was familiar with, except female pokemon as lugia clarified that as he was male he couldn't turn into female only pokemon nor merge with them as it would be to awkward for both parties. The others were impressed with Ash's accomplishment and congratulated him on it

Six Days Latter

The group are enjoying lunch when Ash returns with orbs of water floating alongside him "Jeez Ash how much water did you think we need?" asks Brock "Brock some of this water is for us, but there's an emergency I need to go take care of right away" said Ash "What kind?" asked Serena "A houndour has a very very nasty injury and I need to take it to the pokemon center right away" answered Ash as he headed back into the forest "We better head to the pokemon center to met up with Ash" said Brock in a serious tone "Right" agreed the others

Soon after the others arrived at the pokemon center Ash came in with a houndour that had very nasty open compound fracture at its hip and ran into the E.R. "That looked just plain awful" said Misty when she saw the injury

Six hours latter Ash telepathicly and told his friends they could come and see the pokemon now. When the group entered the recovery ward they saw Ash push the houndour out on a gurney in his surgical gear with his arms coated in blood "How bad was it?" asked Serena "I almost had to completely replace his hip, but I managed to save it" answered Ash "It looked very bad" said Brock "It was, I had to clean out the infection before I could move him. That's why I had all that water" said Ash "Will he make a full recovery?" asked Tomo "Sadly not in the wild, but I told his pack I will take care of him" answered Ash with a sigh "Well at least he'll be safe with us" said Misty

The Next Day

We find the gang fishing at the side of a slow moving river "Man, this is relaxing" says Misty with content "Sure is, though if I was less mature I'd be board out of my mind" says Ash as he levitates numerous things around the area "Yeah right, you're board right now" counters Misty "What are you talking about?" asks Ash innocently "You're making things float around camp" said Misty

"Heh, well at least I'm paying attention to my line still" retorted Ash "Huh?" said Misty as she noticed her line had a bite "Oh NO!" cried Misty when her bite got away "Darn it Ash you distracted me" "Sorry Misty" apologized Ash

Just then two totodiles jumped out of the water and one of them started dancing "Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the jolly one" said Ash "Take this!" cried pikachu loudly

Pikachu fried the one totodile while Misty used one of her pokemon to take on the other and both of them caught the two totodiles. Afterwords Ash healed them up and introduced them to the team, the two pokemon were very happy to be going with the group

Three Days Latter

The group were on their way to Goldenrod City going through a very thick forest when pikachu hears something making everyone to look up, they see a birdhouse and a noctowl land on the branch. Suddenly the branch moves and scares off the noctowl and then a smaller shiny one lands shortly after, a small branch with berries appears and the shiny noctowl kicks it away and headbutts the tree, making a man that was hiding in it to fall out

"Are you alright?" asked Misty "Yes I'm fine" answers the man "That was a very stupid move to try and trick that noctowl" says Ash as he walks over to it "I challenge you to a battle"

The noctowl just stares at Ash, but then faints shortly after and falls out of the tree with Ash catching it right before it hit the ground "Hey! That was not fair! That was no battle!" complained the man "Yes it was, it was a battle of the mind" said Ash "I'm psychic and it tried to hypnotize me, but I turned it back on it" "Grrrr well fine! I was only tring to catch that shiny noctowl for weeks on end" complained the man as he stormed off

"I'm surprised he left like that, I thought he was going to try something" said Misty "I used my powers to make him leave" clarified Ash "Well thank goodness for that, I didn't want something bad to happen" said Brock

The group headed on their way and saw that the next town was Green Fields "Hey one of my dad's coworkers lives there" says Ash "Lucky him, Green Fields is the place to be for girls" says Misty "Oh I always wanted to go there" says Serena "It's on the way to Goldenrod by they way we're going so you guys will get to see just how beautiful it is" says Ash

 **New Pokemon**

Ash-

Houndour (M)- Ember, Bite, Smog, Howl, Leer, Fire Fang, Shadow Ball

Noctowl* (M)- Hypnosis, Headbutt, Confusion, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Peck, Steel Wing, Psycho Shift, Night Shade, Foresight

Totodile (M)- Water Gun, Bite, Scratch, Leer, Agility, Dig

Misty-

Totodile (M)- Water Gun, Bite, Scratch, Leer, Ice Punch

 **Note: Houndour are one of my favorite pokemon and it's a shame Ash didn't get one in the anime**


	62. Chapter 62 (Third Movie)

**Chapter 62**

 **The Third Movie**

We find Spencer Hale reading a storybook to his daughter Molly and also telling her about his job. As Spencer shows her the various legendary pokemon in the book Molly sees entei and says the entei is just like her father "So I'm like entei am I? Then I am entei Roar!" says Spencer as he gets onto his knees and pretends to be entei

Just then Spencer gets a call from Ash's father Steven "Ah! Steven how are you?" greets Spencer "I'm fine, but you are needed at the site as soon as possible" answers Steven "Alright" says Spencer "I know it's hard to leave Molly for so long, but it's also hard for me to stay away from my family" consoles Steven

"Do you really have to go?" sadly asks Molly "I'm afraid so dear, but don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can" promises Spencer as he tucks her in. Spencer is then seen leaving the mansion he lives in asking his staff to take good care of Molly while he is gone.

We then see Spencer and Steven in some desert ruins with many hieroglyphs of unown. As Spencer uses his laptop to take pictures of the different unown, Steven is using what little power over aura he has to detect traps or anything out of the ordinary "Huh? What's this?" says Spencer as he picks up some tiles with unown on them "Careful Spencer, I've heard rumors of people being taken away by unown before" warns Steven "I am" says Spencer as he finds a box full of the same tiles

Suddenly unown start coming to life and surround Spencer "Look out Spencer!" cries Steven as the unown open a portal to their world "Run Steven! Look after Molly for Me!" yells Spencer as he falls through the portal "I will" says Steven as he runs out

When Steven comes back in all he finds is Spencer's laptop and the box of tiles "Oh dear, what am I going to tell Molly" says Steven in despair "What happened?" asks one of the assistants "Spencer was kidnapped by the unown, and I'm not sure when or if they'll let him go" answered Steven

Just then Steven gets a message that Ash is on his way to Green Fields from Delia and she's going to surprise him with a visit "Looks like I'm going to met up with my family in Green Fields" says Steven

Molly runs down the stairs thinking her father is home early, but only finds his assistant and Steven talking to the staff about what happened and Molly is saddened and swipes her father's laptop and the box. When she gets to her room Molly starts reading the book her father was reading to her before he left and opens the box and starts making the words "Mama, Papa, Me" with the tiles

Molly starts crying wishing her father was home. As she does this the tiles come to life and crystals start to grow from where Molly is siting. One of the servants hears something going on and tries to open the door to see what's going on, but the crystals prevent him from opening the door very far. Everyone flees the house as it gets covered in the strange crystals "It's a good thing Ash is on his way" says Steven as they run "He'll be able to stop this"

Molly however is amazed and slightly scared when an entei emerges from the crystals and hears it tell her that he is what she wished for, her "father" much to Molly joy

Meanwhile

We now go to where our heroes are as they leave the forest where Ash got noctowl and run into a female trainer, which leads into a battle between her and Ash "No holding back alright" says Lisa "If that's what you really want" replies Ash "It is" confirms Lisa "Alright then, pikachu you're up" says Ash as pikachu jumps down from his shoulder and makes the sky darken with very active thunderclouds

Lets just say Lisa regretted having Ash go all out very quickly as pikachu one shot her entire team one by one and didn't even break a sweat "Heheh, I guess I should have had you use some of your less trained pokemon" says Lisa sheepishly "You asked for my best, remember that" says Ash "I did didn't I" agrees Lisa "Are we near Green Fields by any chance?" asks Misty "Sure are it's right over the hill over there" says Lisa as she points to said hill

As the group crest the hill they are shocked to see most of the area covered in crystal "What's going on?!" asks Lisa in horror "I sense high level of psychic power coming from the large mansion in the center of all this crystal" says Ash "We should go to the pokemon center and see what's going on" suggests Brock "Good plan" agrees Ash

When the group make it to the pokemon center they are surprised to see both of Ash's parents there waiting for them "Mom dad? What are you doing here?" asks Ash "I was going to surprise you, but then this happened" said Delia "Right and when your mother told me you were heading here anyways I knew you could solve this crisis" added Steven "What happened?" asked Tomo "Ash, remember Molly Hale?" asks Steven "Of course I do" answers Ash

"Well her father was taken by the unown and now they latched themselves to Molly" explains Steven "That's not good, unown can create anything someone wishes for when they do that" says Ash in alarm "And Molly must be very mixed up right now with out her father of mother"

"Ash, can you sense a psychic construct headed this way?" asked Delia telepathicly "Yes, and from what I can gather it is coming to take you to Molly as she wants her mom" responded Ash telepathicly "Listen I'm going to go with and help Molly from the inside, but I need you to stop this on your own" telepathed Delia "Alright, be safe" responded Ash

As the group was having lunch the psychic construct appeared in the form of an entei who tried to hypnotize Delia but she responded by saying "You can't hypnotize psychics, but I know why you are here entei" "To bring you to Molly to be here mother" responded entei "I can't be her real mother, but I will comfort her the beat I can and help her with her loss like a mother should" said Delia "Fair enough, get on and hold on tight" responded the entei as he let Delia get on and then run off to the mansion

"What just happened?" asked Misty "Mom's going to help Molly from the inside, but we need to stop what's happening from the outside" answered Ash "How are we going to do that?"asked Brock "We're going sneak in and find our way to Molly ourselves and then make her see what is really happening" answered Ash "What about the crystals?" asked Officer Jenny as she came over "As long as Molly is in a good mood, things shouldn't get to far out of hand" answered Ash "And I believe she has a way to see outside so trying to get rid of the crystals with machines or any other way will only make her mad and try to keep people out, only she can make them go away" "Understood" said Officer Jenny with a salute

"Alright, let's move out" says Ash "Right" agrees the others as they start heading to a nearby stream that is covered with crystals

While Ash and the gang made their way inside the mansion, entei brought Delia to Molly who recognized her as Ash's mother from the many times the Ketchums came over "Are you alright Molly?" asked Delia "No, I'm all alone" answered Molly with tears in her eyes "It's alright Molly we'll sort this out" comforted Delia "But in the meantime why don't we play a game" "What kind of game?" asked Molly "Ash and his friends are on their way to help fix everything, but why don't we make it a little more challenging?" answered Delia "How?" asked Molly who was interested

"First of Molly what do you know about the unown?" asked Delia "Not much, my papa said that they can create anything someone wishes" answered Molly "And what do you think is going on?" asked Delia "Huh! You mean they did this?" asked Molly in realization "Yes Molly, the unown must have felt your despair and are trying to make you feel better" answered Delia "But it also mean you could battle my two sons and their friends as they try to make their way here" said Delia "You really think so?" asked Molly "Yes, it'll prove a challenge for them as they'll have to go up against pokemon you've dreamed up" answered Delia "It sounds like fun" said Molly who suddenly felt very sleepy

Meanwhile Ash and the gang were walking along a stream that was covered in crystal formations "We're getting close" said Ash "I hope mom's ok" said Tomo "Oh she is, but I get the feeling she has something up her sleeve" said Ash as he picked up on his mother's plan for them "What do you mean by that?" asked Brock "Ash's mother likes to pull pranks and such whenever she gets the chance" answered Serena "And this is the perfect opportunity for her to do that" added Ash "So what's she have in store for us?" asked Misty "A Gauntlet of sorts" answered Ash as they reached a waterfall that would grant them a way in

When the group get inside they see that everything is covered in crystals "Which way do we go?" asked Misty "This way" said Ash "I've been here before and know where Molly's room is" "Well that's good" said Misty "Don't get to comfortable I can sense reality is warped on the way to her room" warned Ash "So lets be careful"

As the group made their way towards Molly's bedroom Ash had to use his psychic powers to make passageways and when they reach the top of a staircase they find themselves in a strange area "Where are we?" asks Brock "Don't worry about that, worry about the flying pokemon coming at us" said Misty as she pointed to entei as he decended towards them with an older looking Molly on his back

"Is that Molly?" asked Misty in confusion "No, it's only a dream version of her" answered Ash "But I get the feeling my mom is behind this" "I want a battle" said Molly "Alright I will" said Brock as he stepped forward "You guys go ahead I'll catch up" "Right good luck" said Ash as the rest headed up the next flight of stairs

"Golbat lets go" said Brock as he sent out his first pokemon "Flaaffy lets go!" says Molly as a crystal pokeball forms in her hand and tosses it "Golbat use Poison Fang and Aerial Ace" called Brock "Thundershock" countered Molly

Golbat got a solid hit in, but was taken out by the Thundershock "Vulpix you're up" called Brock as he switched pokemon "Teddiursa lets go!" calls Molly as she two switches pokemon "Use Mega Punch!" "Use Protect and then Flamethrower!" countered Brock

Vulpix manages to block the incoming attack and blast teddiursa with a torrent of fire really hard "Use Furry Swipes!" calls Molly "Dodge and use Extrasensory" countered Brock

While Vulpix fails to dodge the attack it does however manage to hit teddiursa with Extrasensory, which leads to both pokemon fainting "Good job vulpix" says Brock as he recalls his pokemon "Aww we tied" wined Molly "That's how battles work Molly, you never know how it's going to go" said Brock "Now face my strongest pokemon Topo Bulu" "What the? I've never seen that pokemon before" said Molly "It's from Alola" said Brock

"Well in any case Phanpy you're up" says Molly as she sends out another pokemon "Use Bulk Up and then Leafage" calls Brock "Rollout!" counters Molly

Topo Bulu fires off a batch of leaves that nail phanpy just as it begins to spin, knocking it back by several feet "Quick use Wood Hammer" calls Brock "Get out of there!" yells Molly with worry

Sadly Topo Bulu moves to fast and knocks out phanpy "Looks like I win" says Brock "Aww poo" pouts Molly "It looks like you can move on, but I need to go face the others before they can"

Ash the others find themselves at a beach when they get to the top of the stairs, but they don't see any way further up "I think one of us is going to have to face Molly again before we can move on" said Ash as he looks around

"You are correct" says Molly as she appears from thin air "I'm guessing Brock lost" notes Misty "Actually it was a tie as we both lost a pokemon and tied once" corrected Molly "So who wants to face me?" "I will" says Misty as she steps forward "Great! Then lets get started" says Molly as she makes the sea level rise

"Popplio lets go" says Misty as she sends out her first pokemon "Aww what a quite, but that won't help you here" says Molly as she sends out a kingdra "Kingdra use Hydro Pump!" "Use Baby Doll Eyes and then Disarming Voice" counters Msity

As kingdra is about to fire its attack popplio gives it the most adorable puppy dog eyes making it falter, which allows popplio to hit it hard with a cry "Quick popplio use Sing" calls Misty "Dodge and use Ice Beam" counters Molly

Popplio begins to sing a lullaby, and despite being knocked out put kingdra to sleep "You did good popplio" says Misty as she swaps pokemon "Now starmie it's your turn" "Mantine lets go" says Molly as she sends out her next pokemon "Use Whirlpool" "Power threw with Power Gem!" counters Misty

As mantine began to swim around starmie really fast it fired off blasts of gem shaped light that stopped mantine from finishing its move and dealing a large amount of damage "This is one amazing battle" says Molly "It sure is" agrees Misty

Meanwhile Ash managed to reach Molly's bedroom and his mother waiting for them "Mom, are you responsible for Molly challenging us to battles?" asked Ash "Sorry honey I couldn't help it" apologized Delia "But it was for Molly" "Fair enough, but we need to get to the unown and stop them" said Ash "How are we going to do that?" asked Serena "First we need to find where they are" said Ash "I don't know and entei just left" said Delia "Molly should know, she did cause them to appear" said Ash

"Molly it's time to wake up sweetie" said Delia kindly as she gently shook her "Mmmm hey auntie Delia I had a nice dream" said Molly as she woke up "Molly do you know where the unown are?" asked Ash "I think they're in the main foyer" answered Molly "Then must have to beat them before we can leave" said Ash "But what about my papa?" asked Molly "You mean entei? I'm not sure, he was created by the unown" answered Ash "You mean he's not my real father?" asked Molly as she began to tear up "I'm not saying that, but can't stay here" answered Ash carefully

"Ash is right, the unown have latched themselves to your emotions Molly" explained Delia "That's why everything has been altered in such a way" "Papa said that's bad if that happens" says Molly "It can be, and I bet if we try to leave with you, they wont let you go" said Ash "So what can we do?" asked Serena "We have to beat them" said Ash

"I'm worried that entei might try to stop us" says Tomo "He was created to make Molly happy, but the unown might force him to stop us" agreed Ash "and I don't want to do that" "I don't want papa to get hurt" says a scared Molly

"Have no fear Molly I will protect you as best I can" says entei as he enters the room "Are you sure you're happy with us taking Molly out of here?" asked Serena "If it makes Molly happy, then it makes me happy" answered entei "Thank you" thanks Ash

Just like Ash thought, when everyone tries to leave the unown don't like it and send numerous psychic constructs of various pokemon at them to stop them. Ash responds by sending out his legendary pokemon and have them face down everything the unown send their way "Ash you are paying attention to how the unown are creating these pokemon right" asks lugia as they make their way "Yes lugia I am" answers Ash

The group soon reach where the unown are and see a large number of them circling a large orb of psychic energy "Guys in order for us to stop them, we first need to get through the barrier that's protecting them and strike the psychic orb their flying around" explains Ash "So how do we do that?" asks Misty "Hit it with everything we have" answered Ash

So Ash and the gang fired of their strongest moves at the unown and blasted past the barrier fairly easily, mainly thanks to Ash and his high powered pokemon, striking the psychic orb they had created and tore it apart

With a resounding bang the orb exploded causing the unown to retreat back to their world and everything to start turning back to normal "Papa? Where are you going?" asked Molly when she saw entei walk away "I must go now Molly" responded entei "Why?" asked Ash "I was created from Molly's dreams" answered entei "What if I tried to change that?" asked Ash "What do you mean?" asked the puzzled entei

"Who are psychically here, so I could give you some of my aura and try to make it so you can stay with Molly and keep her company" answered Ash "Could you really do that?" asked Molly in amazement "I've never tried it before, but you someone to look after you" answered Ash "If it would help keep Molly happy then you may try" said entei

Ash walked over to the entei and began to send his aura into it in an attempt to make it a real pokemon and not just a psychic construct. As Ash did this his skin took a slight golden glow that was really really hard to see 'You see what I see?' celebi quietly asked lugia 'Yes, he's unknowingly channeling the power of Aceus' answered lugia in a whisper 'That means he's going to bring that entei to life you know' whispered celebi 'I know, but Ash will be able to create almost anything within time' whispered back lugia

The group saw that while all the crystal faded away entei was still there with Ash giving it some of his aura "By the looks of it it worked" said Ash when he finished and looked rather winded from the effort "How in the world did you do that?" asked Brock in awe "The power of aura, I think" answered Ash "You think?" asked Misty in confusion "I thought I felt something else when I was doing it, but I'm not sure what" answered Ash "Lugia? Celebi?" 'Sorry Ash we are not a liberty to say' said lugia 'You'll find out in time'

Meanwhile back at the ruins Spencer is returned from where the unown took him and immediately calls for someone to come and get him so he can go home

"Molly I have some good news" says Steven when him and the house staff arrive "Woah! Where did this entei come from?" "The unown created him, but I made him real" answered Ash "Really?" said Steven in shock and awe "What is it dear?" asks Delia "I just got a call saying that Spencer has been returned by the unown and will be home soon" answered Steven "My papa is coming home?" asked Molly "Yes Molly he's on his way back" answered Steven happily "Yay!" cried Molly happily

Ash and the gang head off on their way after telling Molly goodby and behave while Ash's parents stay to keep Molly company until Spencer returns

A few days latter Spencer returns and is shocked to see Molly playing with a real life entei, and even more so when Steven and Delia tell him where he came from "Molly I have someone I want you to see" says Spencer as he walks over to his daughter "Papa!" cries Molly as she comes running over, only to stop when a woman steps out from behind him "Molly this if your mother" says Spencer "She was in a coma for sometime and has recently recovered" "Mama?" asks Molly

"Yes Molly it's me, I'm so sorry for not being here for you" apologized Molly's mother "Yay! I have my mama and papa back!" cries Molly happily as she embraces them both "Thank you for keeping an eye on her" thanked Spencer "It wasn't much of a problem, but now with entei you don't have to worry as much when you have to leave again" said Steven "I don't plan on going anywhere for a while, but you're right" says Spencer

 **Note: Well hope you liked how it turned out, as I tried to keep most of the story as best I could**

 **Response to a review: the pokeball flies into limbo instead with a divine force saying "While this is a nice gift, but now is not the time for it, but thanks anyway it get to Ash in due time" (Like after Johto)**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

 **A Village of Psychics & Goldenrod City**

 **Note: Don't let Delia get a chance to prank you, you'll regret it**

Three Days after the Third Movie

We see Ash and the gang walking along in a forest when they see a sign that warns them that a lot of ghost pokemon live in the area and to use psychic pokemon to protect themselves "No need for that" said Ash "My psychic powers will keep them away" "No duh" says Misty "Lets get a move on" says Brock

As the group made their way though they noticed some movement in the bushes "Is that a ghost?" asked Serena "No it's a girafairg's tail" answered Ash "He's right" says a girl as she comes over "and it belongs to me" "What's a girafairg?" asked Misty "It's a pokemon with two heads" answered Ash

As they were talking the girafarig came out of the bushes "Oh so that's what it looks like" says Misty when she sees it "Yep everyone in my hometown has a psychic pokemon" says the girl "Oh neat a town of psychics" says Ash "You think so?" asks the girl "Well sure, Saffron City in Kanto is home to a large number of psychics" answers Ash

"Have you been there?" asks the girl "I faced my cousin Sabrina for her badge, so yes" answered Ash "Wait, you're Sabrina's cousin?" asks the girl "Yes" answers Ash "Than that makes me your cousin as well!" exclaims the girl in joy "Huh? Cousin? My mom didn't tell me I had relatives in Johto" says Ash in shock "Who's your mom?" asks the girl "Delia" answers Ash "Delia? Who mean Delia Ketchum right?" asks the girl "Yeah" answers Ash "Then that makes you Ash!" says the girl excitedly

"Who are you exactly?" asks Misty "Oh right, my name is Cherry" says Cherry "Cherry Willow" "I've never heard of you, but that might be because my mom's relatives weren't happy with her moving to Pallet and stopped talking to her" said Ash "I've overheard my parents talk about that before" says Cherry "and yeah, they didn't like the fact your mom moved to such a little town with only "normal people" living there" "Right I know" agreed Ash

Cherry offered to bring the group to the village and the they were surprised by Sabrina and her parents being there for a family visit. While Ash got to know members of his mother's family Team Rocket tried using a large robotic ghost type to steal all the psychic pokemon, however Ash used his aura powers to destroy the machine and send them blasting off. Afterwords Cherry asks Ash to show her his powers and is awe struck with what he can do and how powerful his is, afterwords Ash giver some pointers before heading on his way and wishing her luck

Four Days Latter

The group have arrived in Goldenrod City ready for Ash's match with Whitney the gym leader "So Ash, what pokemon do you plan on using?" asked Misty "Whitney uses normal types so fighting would be a good choice" said Ash "but she probably has ways to get around that" "She did see you at the Indigo League and knows how strong a good portion of your pokemon are" said Brock "Whatever happens I'm going to give it my all" said Ash who's stomach growled just then "After lunch"

Thankfully Ash had memorized a map of the city and knew where the best place to eat was, and it wasn't to far from the gym either! "Mmm this is good" said Misty as she enjoyed her meal "The best place for this kind of food is Altomare" said Ash "You sure like Altomare" commented Misty "I've been going there every year before I started my journey as long as I can remember" said Ash

"What's so great about Altomare?" asked Tomo "There are two legendaries that live there, or so the tale goes" said Brock "Trust me it's very true" said Ash "What you met them?" asked Misty in slight disbelief "Yes, but I don't go around talking about it, it'll lead to very bad things" answered Ash who thought about what he would do to someone if they threatened Latias let alone captured her

"Well we should head over to the gym" said Brock once everyone was done eating "I want to go so some shopping" said Misty "Go ahead, I'm heading to the gym with or with out you" said Ash as he stood up "You don't need to be rude" said Misty slightly hurt "I've been wanting to get a new outfit for sometime and get a hair cut as well, so can go do that while Ash is challenging the gym" said Serena "I want to hear how it goes afterwords" said Misty

So Serena and Misty went shopping while Ash took on the gym with Brock and Tomo watching. As the guys entered the gym they found that Whitney was lost again in the city from one of her assistants "Jeez, you'd think she'd know how to get around this place being the gym leader and all" said Ash with annoyance "I've been told by other gym leaders she likes to take shortcuts to get around and gets them confused all the time" said Brock "Well I'm going to meditate until she gets back" said Ash as he went off to meditate. Tomo eventually joined him after getting board

Two hours latter Whitney comes back with Misty and Serena whom she ran into while trying to get back to her gym "About time you came back" scolded one of Whitney's assistants "Sorry, I got lost again" apologized Whitney sheepishly "Ash, Whitney is here" said Brock

"ZzzZzzzZzzzz" was the response from Ash, he fell asleep! "Ash? Are you awake?" asked Brock "ZzzzzZzzzzZzzzz" snored Ash who then telepathed "Sorry I fell sleep, but I can still battle with my psychic powers" "That's fine I guess, it's my fault for making you wait so long" said Whitney

"Alright here's my first pokemon" said Whitney as she sent out a teddiursa. Ash responded by sending out charmander "Alright use Furry Swipes!" calls Whitney "Counter with Flamethrower!" telepathed Ash

As teddiursa came running in to swipe at charmander it was hit by a torrent of flames and was knocked out "Nice try teddiursa" said Whitney as she recalled her pokemon "Now it's your turn milktank"

Ash switched charmander out for heracross and ordered him to use Arm Thrust "Counter with Rollout!" countered Whitney

Heracross charged forward to attack, milktank began spinning very fast and avoided the attack and then rammed into heracross "Quick use Megahorn!" telepathed Ash "Keep on rolling!" called Whitney

Heracross again tried to attack milktank, but was hit for the second time and was knocked out after being thrown into the wall "Ha! No one can best my milktank when she starts rolling" boasted Whitney

Ash opened his eyes at this and called on lucario to end the match. Lucario quickly knocked out milktank and the lopunny that came out afterwords "Jeez, a little much there Ash" said Misty "No, she got me upset and I wanted to put her in her place" defended Ash "He's right, I got a little cocky there and I was the one late" added Whitney "and since he did win he won my badge"

Ash kindly took the badge and went on his way "We're going to stick around the area for a bit to train" announced Ash "Some of my pokemon are falling behind" "We should train up our pokemon too" agreed Brock

So the group decided to spend sometime around Goldenrod to train their pokemon before heading on their way

 **Non Cannon Fodder**

"Man look at all of these" said Ash as he holds up a large pile of papers "What are those?" asked Latias "A bunch of different stories with me becoming a latios and/or being with you" answered Ash "and quite a few of these have us taking our relationship all the way" "So? We've already have done that" said Latias "True, but some of these are missing like two regions at least" said Ash

"Huh, you're right" said Latias when she looked threw them "but a few do have all of them" "Which ones do you think are any good?" asked Ash "While the oneshots are okay, I like the ones with more story and take things slowly" answered Latias "Okay, any in particular?" asked Ash "The Change in Destiny trilogy is really good, Ash's Pokemon Journey is very good, Prophecy of Eons is coming along nicely, the Black Latios is excellent, Master Pokemon? is cute, there are just so many I can't name them all" answered Latias

"I wonder what people think about our story" pondered Ash "What do you mean?" asked Latias "If we found stories of other worlds I wonder if our story is in theirs" answered Ash "If it is they'd see that you are amongst the most powerful versions of you" said Latias "No kidding" agreed Ash "I am the Chosen One of Arceus after all"


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

 **Lets Get Some Training Done!**

 **Note: I think I'll add noncannon fodder when ever I think of any, and it really has no effect on this story or any other I tweak with it unless the other author wants it to**

Next Day

We find Ash and the gang in a large clearing with all their pokemon out "Alright everyone we are going to do some serious training" Ash told all the pokemon "That means not only learning new moves, but also increasing your stats as well" "Are you going to take part Ash?" asked Misty "I sure am" answered Ash as he turned into his latios form

Ash really put his pokemon through their paces and also got the hang of using moves in his pokemon form. The others also trained their pokemon so they didn't fall behind Ash's. By the end of the day everyone was exhausted, but all of the pokemon learned new moves or increased their stats by a good amount, Ash and Tomo also learned some new moves.

All the training also made some of the pokemon evolve as well "Man I'm completely tired" said Ash who was still in his pokemon form "I'd say so, you trained almost nonstop today" said Misty "I know right, Tomo's already fallen asleep from it" added Serena

The next day Ash went back to training and this went on for a few days with major improvements in all his pokemon. At the end of training everyone could see that the training had made Ash very well toned and Tomo had also gained quite a bit of muscle "It looks like that training paid off for both you and the pokemon" noted Misty "Thanks, but we should start heading out tomorrow" said Ash as he went to bed

 **Note: An Updated Listing is next**

 **Noncannon Fodder**

As Lego, Gaming, Ash, Latias, Nick, Alex, Tel, Latios, Lorenzo and company are enjoying diner in the new mansion there is a knock at the door "Who could that be?" asks Latias "I don't know, maybe the person who made this place" suggested Latios "I'll go see I guess, even if it means I have to stop eating my favorite food" said Lego as he got up from his custom made ebony throne (This is actually in the mansion)

Opens door and finds Guardian Ash and his latias standing there as well as another person who Lego can tell trumps this Ash in terms of raw power by leaps and bounds "Can I help you?" asks Lego "Just checking in to see how you like my gift" says the stranger (It's me look at my profile to get an idea on how I look) "Oh, I love it" says Lego "Good, now give this to your Ash, it's a black riolu egg that has the hidden power of fairy and knows moves that match it's appearance like Hex, Shadow Punch, Dark Pulse, Nasty Plot, Shadow Sneak, Play Rough, Sucker Punch, Night Daze, Extrasensory, Hypnosis, Moonblast, Moonlight, and any other similar moves and will be a very ninja like little bugger" says Scribe0magic as he hands over said egg

"Uh, thanks I'll get it to him when I can" says Lego as he takes it "You better or I'll turn this into a trailer park with a bunch of people who will go after you and your pokemon friends to the ends of the world" warned Scribe0magic as he gathered cosmic energy in his hand and then made him and the other two vanish in a burst of smoke

 **Note: If the other author adds this in I have no idea, but it would be very funny if he did**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

 **Listings Again! Nooooo!**

 **Note: I forgot to add the items they all got last time, my bad**

==All Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest# *Means Shiny*!Means Alola Form! %Means Ultra Beast%

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Ash's Elite Team-**

#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M) **-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M) **-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight, Psyshock, Wild Charge, Flash, Signal Beam

#Celebi| King's Rock(F)- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Aerial Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

#0Lucario|Safety Goggles(F) **-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

#Dragonair| Dragon Fang* (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate, Thunder, Safeguard, Return

 **#** Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb **-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity, Solar Beam, Psyshock, Swift, Electroweb

#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice **-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

#Lugia (M)| Protective Pads- Areoblast, Hurricane, Gust, Hydro Pump, Protect, Wing Attack, Psychic, Recover, Roost, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Feather Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Psyshock, Weather Ball, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse, Calm Mind, Safeguard, Sky Attack, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Thunderwave, Dragon Tail, Waterfall, Surf, Giga Drain, Hyper Voice, Earth Power

#Gyarados| Deep Sea Tooth(F) **-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald, Dark Pulse, Waterfall, Surf, Outrage, Iron Head, Iron Tail, Bubble Beam, Double-Edge, Rage, Brine

Espion| Wise Glasses (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

#Nidoking* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake

#Nidoqueen* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam, Earthquake, Earth Power

#Magneton*|Magnet **-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

#Ivysaur| Miracle Seed (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

#Primeape| Blackbelt (M) **-** Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Stomping Tantrum, Cross Chop, Smack Down, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Brick Break, Overheat

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

 **Ash's Mid Range Team-**

Kadabra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen

#Moltres |Charcoal **-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf, Rollout

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round, Psychic

#Clefable (F) **-** Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Pidgeot (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

#%Celesteela- Flash Cannon, Smart Strike, Absorb, Mega Drain, Protect, Air Slash, Rest, Seed Bomb, Iron Head, Heavy Slam, Smack Down, Metal Sound, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hidden Power- Fairy, Wide Guard, Iron Defense, Skull Bash, Earthquake, Energy Ball, Rock Slide, Hyper Beam

Heracross| Focus Sash(M)- Megahorn, Seismic Toss, Horn Attack, Harden, Bulk Up, Endure, Leer, Bullet Seed, Arm Thrust, Feint, Aerial Ace, Chip Away, Aerial Ace, Night Slash, Counter, Brick Break, Close Combat, Pin Missile, Reversal

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam, Recover, Psyshock, Protect, Future Sight, Trick, Flash

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard, Sucker Punch, Giga Drain, Dream Eater

Kingler (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam

Arcanine (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Sing, Solar Beam, Earthquake, Round

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

 **Ash's Beginner's Team-**

Brionne* (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Growl, Pound, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Hidden Power- Grass, Icy Wind, Sing, Misty Terran, Moonblast, Hyper Voice

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment, Frost Breath, Scald

Bayleaf| Light Clay (F)- Vine Whip, Light Screen, Reflect, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Synthesis, Hidden Power- Rock, Sweet Scent, Poison Powder, Leaf Storm, Solar Beam, Body Slam, Safeguard

Charmeleon| Wise Glasses* (M)- Aura Sphere, Flame Burst, Leer, Growl, Scratch, Detect, Protect, Slash, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Fire Pledge, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Hidden Power- Fighting, Brick Break

Umbreon* (M)- Bite, Tackle, Detect, Sand Attack, Tail Whip, Dark Pulse, Hidden Power- Fairy, Moonlight, Confuse Ray, Screech, Dig, Foul Play, Shadow Ball

Sylveon* (F)- Charm, Baby Doll Eyes, Mimic, Tail Whip, Tackle, Sand Attack, Fairy Wind, Disarming Voice, Draining Kiss, Hyper Voice

Quilava| Charcoal(M)- Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Rollout, Defense Curl, Swift, Tackle, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Lava Plume, Inferno, Double-Edge, Wild Charge, Flame Burst, Headbutt

 **Tomo's Main Pokemon-**

#Chansey| Lucky Punch (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Drain Punch, Psyshock, Protect

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#0Shadowflare/Rapidash| Power Orb* (M)- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic, Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Megahorn, Poison Jab, Dark Pulse, Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat, Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire, Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz, Wild Charge, Charge Beam, Sunny Day

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

0Pikachu| Light Ball (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave, Flash, Thunder

Popplio (M)- Water Gun, Pound, Growl, Water Pulse, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Charm, Sing, Round, Hyper Voice, Bubble Beam

#Topu Koko- Withdraw, Quick Attack, Thundershock, Screech, Mean Look, Roost, Protect, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam, Electro Ball, Wild Charge, Thunder, Rain Dance

#Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Secondary Pokemon-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

#Growlith (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang, Fire Blast, Dig

Farfetch'd| Stick (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab, Areal Ace, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Facade, Double Team, Protect, Steel Wing

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch, Ice Punch, Charge Beam, Psychic, Fire Punch, Dream Eater, Rest

0%Cosmog- Teleport, Disable, Confusion

Chikorita* (M)- Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Tackle, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Magical Leaf, Body Slam, Sunny Day

 **Misty's Team-**

#Topu Fini- Water Gun, Mean Look, Mist, Haze, Smart Strike, Calm Mind, Withdraw, Nature Power, Aqua Ring, Scald, Water Pulse, Hydro Pump, Nature's Madness

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Blizzard

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Metronome, Psychic, Hyper Voice

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Pound, Growl, Bubble Beam, Sing, Baby Doll Eyes, Aqua Jet, Charm

0Goldduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt, Surf, Psychic, Ice Beam

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Gym-**

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Sand Attack, Dig, Endure, Leer, Aqua Jet, Absorb, Mud Shot, Harden

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

 **Brock's Pokemon Team-**

Topu Bulu- Leafage, Disable, Mean Look, Wood Hammer, Horn Attack, Leach Seed, Smart Strike, Bulk Up, Strength, Dazzling Gleam

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Swift, Reflect, Confuse Ray, Solar Beam, Extrasensory, Hex, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Dig, Protect, Charm, Fire Blast, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball

#Onix (M)- Rock Slide, Bind, Dragon Breath, Rock Blast, Tackle, Dig, Flash Cannon, Iron Tail, Slam, Harden, Double-Edge, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Earthquake

Golbat (M)- Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Poison Fang, Confuse Ray, Supersonic, Gust, Steel Wing, Haze, Toxic, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Mean Look, Brave Bird, Roost

#Boldore (M)- Sandstrom, Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Flash, Flash Cannon, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Headbutt, Earthquake, Sunny Day

Stantler (M)- Leer, Hypnosis, Sand Attack, Astonish, Tackle, Double Kick, Jump Kick, Horn Attack, Horn Leach

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Braixen (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge, Lucky Chant, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Psyshock, Double Team

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

#Topu Lele- Draining Kiss, Aromatherapy, Aromatic Mist, Mean Look, Psybeam, Confusion, Withdraw, Sweet Scent, Astonish, Charge Beam

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Pound, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Charm, Water Pulse, Sing, Round

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

Golduck (F)- Confusion, Water Gun, Disable, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Scratch, Icy Wind, Psychic, Water Pulse, Protect, Power Gem, Aqua Tail

Mareep* (F) Egg Currently

 **And I do believe that is all the pokemon between Ash and his friends, now on to Ash and Tomo's current powers (Updated for this listing)**

 **Ash**

Aura Sphere, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Telepathy, Teleport, Telekinesis, Flash Cannon, Areoblast, Thunderbolt, Close Combat, Low Sweep, Circle Throw, Seismic Toss, Force Palm, Detect, Disable, Mind Reader, Focus Punch, Psycho Cut, Jump Kick, Mega Kick, Mega Punch, Karate Chop, Agility, Aura Cannon, Calm Mind, Meditate, Foresight, Extrasensory, Psybeam, Future Sight, Aura Meteor, Psyshock, Flamethrower, Incinerate, Protect, Thundershock, Gust, Hypnosis, Mach Punch, Sacred Sword, Thunder, Thunderwave, Heal Bell, Aura Burst, Dark Pulse, Du Aura Sphere, Luster Purge, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Fire Punch, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Draco Meteor, Transform, Illusions

 **Tomo**

Aura Sphere, Jump Lick, Low Sweep, Meditate, Psybeam, Extrasensory, Heal Pulse, Confusion, Karate Chop, Meditate, Calm Mind, Psywave, Thunderwave, Thundershock, Force Palm, Detect, Foresight, Low Kick, Gust, Incinerate, Heat Wave, Hypnosis, Mach Punch, Twister, Thunderbolt, Psywave, Hypnosis, Bulldoze

 **Noncannon Fodder**

 **Note to Legodood93** \- Change him and the mansion goes bye bye form a massive world ending meteor as well as you being regressed back to lvl 1 and first stage of evolution with no way to reverse it besides years of very hard training to regain all the lost power. *Said meteor hovers over the mansion in orbit waiting to strike with a force field surrounding it* also I was not joking about turning that mansion into a trailer park with no power or water and all of your stuff is lost forever if that riolu egg isn't gifted to Ash promptly. The others beg "Please do as he says!" as they are in the shadow of the waiting meteor in terror. Note attempts to get rid of it in any way will end the world, besides what I say as I am controlling it with my powers

Now on to the actual noncannon fodder

"Ash? Where are we?" asked Latias "Not sure, from what I can see we are somewhere in Johto" answered Ash who was in his latios form "I wonder if Altomare is near here" pondered Latias "Maybe we are near the ocean, lets go see" said Ash as he headed out to sea

As the two flew invisibly they saw that Altomare was indeed close by and they went straight to the secrete garden and found that Team Rocket was attacking and that another Ash and latias were near the pedistal of the Soul Dew "It looks like we're in another world...again" said Ash "We need to stop Team Rocket" said Latias "You're right" agreed Ash as he dived down and powered up a Luster Purge

Team Rocket didn't expect an attack from behind and were blasted off from the impact. Ash then flew down to the other Ash and Latias and saw that the Soul Dew was overloaded with latios' physical and aura energy, and decided to head inside to find out what was happening to it

Ash saw that the other Ash was inside as well and was talking to latios who was telling him what he already knew "Huh? Who are you and where did you come from?" demanded latios "Forgive me, for some reason I wound up in your world" replied Guardian Ash who had reverted into his normal from entering the Soul Dew "But who I am is the Chosen One of Arceus of my world and I am clearly that world's Ash"

"And what about the latias with you?" asked latios "Your sister and my mate from my world" answered Guradian Ash "M-M-Mate!" exclaimed latios in shock "Well considering I have the power to become a latios or any male pokemon at will thanks to my title yes" answered Guardian Ash "and I can fell just how much the Ash and Latias of this world love each other was well"

"Umm do you know what will happen if I touch the image of the Soul Dew?" asked Ash "From what I can tell, you would gain latios' physical and aura which would cause you to turn into a latios yourself, but for the Soul Dew it will become stable again" answered Guardian Ash "Then I'll do it" said Ash has he touched the Soul Dew

Guardian Ash then left the Soul Dew and alongside his mate latias flew back to his world and thrashed Palkia for messing with him again. The Story returns to normal for the most part as no one saw Guardian Ash or the second latias as she was still floating above invisible

Can you guess which story I teaked? It's a good one, but I don't think I did it justice in the Noncannon Fodder...

 **Note: Don't mess with me or I might just cause great mayhem in your worlds, one way or another**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

 **Misadventures Along the Way**

 **Note: I completely forgot about the new pokemon so here they are, also I might have forgot to do the others' pokemon as well...my bad...**

Ash-

Houndour (M) Ember, Bite, Smog, Leer, Howl, Fire Fang, Shadow Ball, Roar, Order Sleuth, Taunt, Toxic, Protect, Return, Sludge Bomb, Snarl, Payback

Noctowl* (M) Hypnosis, Confusion, Peck, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Air Slash, Night Shade, Foresight, Psycho Shift, Sky Attack, Zen Headbutt, Roost, Extrasensory, Echoed Voice, Defog, Nightmare, Ominous Wind, Twister

Totodile (M) Water Gun, Bite, Ice Fang, Dig, Agility, Scratch, Leer, Ice Punch, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Rain Dance, Slash

Misty-

Totodile (M) Water Gun, Scratch, Bite, Ice Punch, Leer, Ice Fang, Icy Wind, Water Pulse

Next Day

After the group was done training Ash decided to head to the National Park for the bug catching contest and was surprised to find Blaze there as well who was in a new outfit, same color pattern but looked nicer "Blaze! How have you been?!" called Ash "Huh? Oh Ash, I've been great I've captured some new pokemon and got my older ones endurance up so they can take hits far better now" answered Blaze "That's good to hear, but what are you doing here? Bug types don't quite fit you" asked Ash "They added some pokemon from other regions that are worth more points and one of them is larvesta, and I want one" answered Blaze "Can I see how much they've grown?" asked Brock "Sure" complied Blaze as he sent out some of his old pokemon

"Where have you been training your pokemon?" asked Brock "I've been taking part in the Pokealthlon that is not to far from here" answered Blaze "I heard about that place, it just opened up not that long ago" said Ash "We should check it out" said Serena "I guess we can look after the contest is over" said Ash "I'll meet you there, I really don't want to watch a bug catching contest" said Misty "That's fine, you go on ahead we'll meet up latter" said Ash

When the gang went to sign up Tomo was happy to learn that despite not being a full trainer, he could still take part. The rules of the contest were simple, use one pokemon to battle the bug types and catch them using a special park ball, but the contestants could only have one bug type at a time, not including their own if they used one, but if they ran out of park balls or their pokemon fainted they were done. Ash entered with pikachu, Tomo with murkrow and Blaze with a shiny houndoom, Brock and Serena decided to just watch and cheer their friends on

Jessie and James tried to enter, but were told that they were to old to enter. This however did not deter them as they decided to steal some of the pokemom once the contest was over to avoid battling Ash and his high powered pokemon with their weaker ones "Maybe we should steal the winner's pokemon too" suggested James "We would, if the twerp or his friends weren't going to be the the winners" said Jessie "and we are just not able to handle his best pokemon, even though we've improved greatly since we first encountered him" "At least the understands our plight and is happy with us sending him lots of pokemon and keeping him updated on he twerp" consoled Meowth

The Bug Catching Contest was soon underway with all the contestants searching allover the place for bug types. Ash and Tomo split up to cover more ground and Ash saw that Casey also taking part, but was overworking her chikorita "Casey! You need to ease up on your chikorita, or she'll get seriously hurt" scolded Ash "Gah!" cried Casey in shock as she knew Ash was a pokemon doctor and knew what he was talking about, she just didn't expect him to be in the contest as well "Don't scare me like that"

"Sorry, but as a doctor it's my job to tell trainers when they are pushing their pokemon to hard" defended Ash "Sorry I'll take it easier on her then" apologized Casey "Good, now I need to get back to the contestant" said Ash as he ran off to find a bug type to catch

After an hour the contest started the time was up and everyone returned to the judges to see who won. Casey caught a beedrill, Tomo caught a larvesta, Blaze also caught a larvesta, Ash however managed to catch a shiny drapion that won him the competition "Where did you find a catch like that?" asked Casey in shock "In a very remote part of the park" answered Ash "Lucky" said one of the other contestants "I'm just happy to have got the pokemon I was looking for" said Blaze

As the winner of the competition Ash received a sun stone and everyone got the option of keeping their pokemon. Afterwords the group headed out to get to the next gym, the new pokemon were introduced to rest which led to them fainting from shock of seeing the legendary pokemon that the group had "I didn't see that coming" said Ash "I still can't believe you got such a powerful pokemon" said Brock impressed with Ash's feat

"My aura pointed me to a powerful bug pokemon, but I was surprised by what it turned out to be" said Ash "My larvesta I can tell is more powerful then the one Blaze got" said Tomo "Some people would say it has higher IVs or something along those lines, but I don't care about such things" said Ash "But yes the larvesta you got is inherently stronger than the one Blaze got"

They latter met up with Misty, but decided to only watch the competitors this visit and compete at another time

Four Days Latter

The group is walking along in a very dense forest when a very heavy downpour started and the group ran for cover "Ash can't you stop the rain from hitting us!?" cried Misty as they ran "I'm not a weather man! I can't control the weather like that" said Ash who then noticed a castle up ahead "Hey we can take shelter up at that castle!"

The group soon reached the castle and Ash quickly recognized it from his time in medical school and said "Hey I know this place" "Really?" asked Misty in confusion "Yeah, it's a hospital that use alternative medicine and pokemon not normally known for working in medicine" answered Ash "It doesn't look like a place of medicine" said Tomo "That's because the original owner gave it to the current one as thanks for helping them out when they were very ill" explained Ash

"Did you ever come here before?" asked Brock "Once I did and learned about the basics of how to treat people and pokemon with alternative medicine" answered Ash "But lets head inside before we get sick" "Good idea" agreed Brock

When the group went inside they were greeted by the owner of the hospital Dr. Anna who asked "Ash? What are you doing here?" "Sorry we got caught in a downpour and this was the only place for shelter anywhere close" answered Ash "Well since you're here, do you mind helping out?" asked Dr. Anna "I heard about how you are now a doctor as well now" "I see why not" said Ash as he used his powers to change into his doctor's outfit

So Ash helped Dr. Anna with the very difficult cases and taught Tomo the basics in case of an emergency and he was alone with just his pokemon "You think Tomo is going to do the same thing Ash did?" Misty asked Brock and Serena "Hard to say, Tomo looks up to Ash a lot, so he might" answered Brock "I think Ash will teach Tomo a good amount of things, but not the more intense things" answered Serena

The storm lasted for three days and Ash was a big help as pokemon and trainers came in sick from it and were treated very easily. Tomo learned a lot from it, but felt that learning medicine to the extent his brother Ash did was more than he was willing to go at the moment "You ok Tomo?" asked Ash as they left the castle "Yeah, but I think if I ever decide to learn all the things you do about medicine it'll be when I'm older" answered Tomo "No one is forcing you to Tomo, it's up to you on what skills you learn for your journey" said Brock

Five Days Latter

The group are in a town with a large number of breeders as a beauty contest is being held and Suzie who gave Brock vulpix was also there. Brock decided to return vulpix to Suzie and was happy to hear she was amazed at how well vulpix looked since the last time she saw them. Suzie also wanted Brock to join her as her partner in the competition and Ash decided to enter with his alolan ninetails, one of his various pokemon that loved to be groomed often.

Team Rocket were also taking part, but Jessie and James didn't know that other operatives were planing on stealing the pokemon by posing as doctors. Ash however found them out as he was an actual doctor and had access to the database that held all current pokemon doctors, licensed or not, and with his psychic powers and called Officer Jenny who arrested the Team Rocket grunts promptly. During the competition Ash and Brock met Suzie's friend from nursery school, Zane, who had the original form of ninetails and found that they both focused on the opposite forms of beauty

"If you two worked together you'd make one impressive team" noted Ash "You think so?" asked Zane "Definitely, I work on my pokemon's battle powers, but I also make sure they look their best on the inside and outside" answered Ash "I'll give it some thought" said Zane

Soon the contest was underway with pokemon from allover the world dressed up or groomed very well and here's the final standings: 1st Suzie & Brock, 2nd Ash, 3rd Zane "That was an amazing display of how beautiful pokemon can be" said Serena after the show was over "It reminds me of showcases back home in Kalos"

Ten Days Latter

Over the last couple of days the group had some fairly interesting things happen, first they met a old man named Old Man Shuckle who made medicine by using wild shuckles with Brock catching a rather friendly one, then they all took part in a seaking catching contest with Ash catching by far the largest seaking in recorded history at a whopping 150lbs! and it was even shiny! and he even got to keep it, but Ash decided to just let live at Oak's lab and not use it for battles;

Then they met up with Duplica again who had caught a ditto that could only change into smaller versions of pokemon over a certain size, after that they ran into Aya from the Fushia Gym who told them that Koga had become an Elite Four member and his daughter was the new gym leader and she also gave Ash and Tomo a book on being ninjas when the two of them mentioned wanting to learn some ninja tricks and skills. Finally there was a grass type competition in which Ash dominated with Celebi and Ivysaur and Ash won a bag of Grass Gems and other grass type related itmes

 **Note: Thank you for reminding me that I forgot about Ash's shiny snorlax and the other pokemon I missed, so here they are (the ones that I did not have at the start as I read the message as I was writing this chapter)**

Ash-

Snorlax| Leftovers (M)- Body Slam, Slack Off, Rest, Snore, Ice Punch, Hyper Beam, Sleep Talk, Stockpile, Iron Head, Rollout, Metronome, Ice Beam, Defense Curl, Yawn, Lick, High Horsepower, Heavy Slam, Crunch, Psychic, Counter, Belch, Zen-Headbutt, Water Gun, Pay Day, Headbutt

Misty-

Slowpoke (M)- Water Gun, Confusion, Slack Off, Amnesia, Yawn, Rest, Protect, Rain Dance, Water Pulse, Psychic, Curse, Headbutt

New Pokemon-

Ash-

Drapion* (M)- Cross Poison, Bite, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Fel Stinger, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Earthquake, Bulldoze, Rock Slide, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Pin Missile, Bug Bite, Hone Claws, Leer, Brutal Swing, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Snarl, Confuse Ray, Aqua Tail, Slash

Tomo-

Larvesta (F)- Ember, String Shot, Absorb, Take Down, Flame Charge, Bug Bite, Flame Wheel, Flare Blitz, Leach Life, Psychic

Brock-

Shuckle (M)- Harden, Iron Defense, Bide, Warp, Sticky Web, Withdraw, Rollout, Rest, Rock Throw, Power Trick, Protect, Toxic, Gyro Ball

 **Noncannon Fodder**

 **Note to Legodood93:** Fine, I wont wipe you out or reduce your power, but if you do another pokemon fanfiction (which I think you should you're good at them) I would like that riolu in it if you don't add it in Prophecy of Eons, but I will however take away those custom controllers that cost $5,000 each for everyone and deduct half a million dollars from the vault. Sorry I didn't know how many people were harassing you for the same thing, but I still have complete control over that mansion I made for you and everything in it. (That ebony throne is really comfy, but only your species can really use them so you get to keep it ;P)

Now on to the fodder!

We see Guardain Ash in his latios form and latias flying up in the air when they are caught in another tear in the fabric of reality "Okay I know our palkia isn't doing this, I thrashed him hard enough to get him to stop" said Ash "Lighten up! We're going on another adventure!" said Latias happily "As long as I'm with you I'm happy" said Ash

When they came out on the other side they first off camouflaged and went invisible with Ash completely blocking their aura and psychic signature just before they came out. What they saw was a battle competition going on in Altomare with two very powerful trainers about to face off "Mmmmm one's an Aura Guardian and has been chosen by victini, so he must be from Unovia; but the other one is under the employ of this world's Arceus and has a very pure aura" noted Ash "Is it as strong as yours?" asked latias "When I was about seven yeah, but not now" answered Ash "Especially after I gained and mastered my powers as the Chosen One of our world's Arceus"

"I have a funny idea" said latias "What?" asked Ash "How about you challenge them both at the same time with your most powerful pokemon to a two on one match just as they are about to start" answered latais "Heheh, that's a good idea" agreed Ash who gathered his most powerful pokemon and changed back into his human form

" **Now that both trainers are ready, may the battle begin!"** The announcer bellowed

"Hold it!" yelled Guardian Ash as he made is presence known (he's flying in the air in his full guardian outfit brandishing his Mega Staff) "I want to battle both of them and see just how powerful they really are" "Who are you?" asked Nick "The Chosen One of my world's Arcues, but someone brought me here for some reason" answered Guardian Ash "as for my identity, I am Ash Ketchum, a psychic wielding Aura Guardian and am one of the most powerful trainers of my generation"

This information caused quite a few people to faint, mainly Ash and his friends "And you want to face us?" asked Alex "Yes, to a two on one full pokemon battle, that means our entire team will be out at the same time" answered Guardian Ash "Fair enough I accept" said Nick confident he could hold his own "I'm in" added Alex interested in what this Ash had for pokemon

So Nick and Alex sent out their entire team while Ash sent out his most powerful pokemon, pikachu, lucario, latias, his shiny rayquaza, groudon and his shiny charizard. Guardina Ash's team caused the other two trainers to sweat quite a bit as there were three legendary pokemon they had to face "Lets make this a bit more interesting as you both can wield aura" said Guardian Ash "Let me guess you want us to fight you as our pokemon duke it out?" asked Nick sarcasticly "Yep, right on the money" confirmed Guardian Ash as he landed beside his pokemon "And I have a few more pokemon just as strong as these six, but I can only use six at a time for battling" "Groan, fine" said Alex

"Alright Chuck let's show them your full power! Transcend the limit! Mega Evolve!" cried Nick as he touched the keystone in his glove "Swampart! Lets show them the power of out bond! Mega Evolve!" yelled Alex as he also touched his keystone. Soon two mega evolved pokemon were standing amongst their fellow teammates

Guardian Ash smirked and said as he thrusted his staff into the air causing it to glow brightly "Alright everyone! Lets show them the full power of aura! Mega Evolve!"

A massive shaft of light erupted from the staff's gem that broke apart and touched down on four of his pokemon, and when the light faded all four of them had mega evolved "Groudon! Show them your primal might!" called Ash

Soon groudon had Primal Reversed, so these two trainers were now going up against four megas and a primal and they didn't like the odds they had of winning "How in the world did you get your four pokemon to mega evolve at the same time!" demanded Nick "As I said, my aura allowed it to happen" answered Ash "Plus my staff also doubles as a way for my pokemon to use Z-Moves as my key stone grew the special crystals needed for them, due to how much aura I've pumped through it"

Soon the massacre began, Nick and Alex's pokemon put up a great fight, but couldn't stand up to the shear amount of power Ash's pokemon had, especially his pikachu who caused a massive storm to form with gigantic bolts of lightning and torrential rain as the fight started. His lucario also literally sent them flying with her godly leveled Earthquakes that Guardian Ash had to contain so Altomare wasn't destroyed. The only one that was close was Nick's serperior Gaia who also was the last one of them standing, but failed to take any of Guardian Ash's pokemon out, but did do the most damage out of all of them

Nick and Alex's duel with Guardian Ash went slightly better, but when they tried to catch him off guard by creating their aura weapons they found that he also knew how to do the same thing and turned his staff into a guandou (please correct the spelling if I am wrong) with an aura blade and a Katina in his other hand, both imbued with his psychic powers (Sacred Sword, Secrete Sword and Psycho Cut combined).

In the end Nick and Alex along with their pokemon were completely beaten and bruised "Man, I'm stronger than I thought" said Guardian Ash "If they faced you when I joined the team, how would it have gone?" asked latias "It would have most likely ended in a tie, at least concerning the pokemon, I still would have won the duel but not by much" answered Guardian Ash honestly "Well we should head home, it's date night remember" said latais "Ooooo I can't wait" said Guardian Ash "But let me heal them up first" "Alright" complied latias

Meanwhile Ash was dumbstruck on how powerful this other version of him was and prayed to reach that kind of power someday "Man, you are way out of our league" said Nick once healed "You should know I was holding back quite a bit in that duel" said Guardian Ash "If I didn't you two would most likely be dead from my most powerful moves"

Nick and Alex paled considerably at the notion that this Aura Guardain from another world was actually holding back and were glad he did

Soon Guardian Ash recalled most of his pokemon and then preceded to change into his latios with the ring of Arceus at his midsection and 18 diferent orbs around it form and create a Hoopa Ring and fly through it with his latias holding her claw

"Remind me never to get on that guys bad side if we ever see him again" said Nick "Agreed" said a visibly shacking Alex

The two trainers noticed that most everyone else had fainted from sheer shock of the battle and how powerful Guardian Ash and his pokemon were, thankfully he made sure non of them died from a heart attack or stroke

 **Note: Look it's the Prophecy of Eons again, man I love messing with this story and seeing the author's reaction, he should show this stuff to his companions that help with the into and outro**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

 **Mewtwo Reappears**

 **Note: Drapion is a bug despite not being a bug type like its prevolution**

Three Days Latter

We find Ash and the gang walking along in a forest when Ash sees a large mesa in the distance "Huh? Something feels familiar" says Ash "What does?" asks Brock "A psychic signature I haven't felt in a while" answered Ash "Could it be mewtwo?" asks Misty "Maybe" answered Ash "But I can't be sure" "Who's mewtwo?" asked Serena

Ash started explaining who mewtwo was to Serena who was amazed that such a powerful pokemon existed "So your female charizard was a clone mewtwo created?" asked Serena "Yep, mewtwo wanted her to happy so he let me have her, and I bet he would be surprised and happy to know that she bore children" answered Ash

Meanwhile Mewtwo was pondering on what to do with his life when he picked up on Ash's psychic signature and wondered if he was going to see him again "My friend, maybe you can help me find my place in this world" mewtwo said to himself

Giovanni had been looking for mewtwo ever since he escaped from him to get him back and force him to be his slave, Keita's actions made him decide not to outright eliminate mewtwo but instead break his spirit "Where are you" said Giovanni as he watched various satellite images, then he saw something that looked similar on an island in a large lake "Send one of our operatives to find out if mewtwo is really in that area" ordered Giovanni

Back with our Heroes

As the gang walk to a bus it starts to rain heavily "Hurry lets get to the bus before it leaves us behind in this rain!" yells Misty "I don't think it'll work" said Ash as they begin to run

As the group gets closer they see the bus driver telling a woman that due to the rain he has to turn back as the roads are too dangerous to travel "Wait!" yells Misty as the bus leaves, only for them to slide down the small hill they're on "Are you alright?"asked the woman when they stopped in front of her "Yeah, it'd take a lot more than that to keep me down" answered Ash

"How about we head to my cabin to get out of this rain" offered the woman "Thanks, we don't want to get sick after all" thanked Ash "No problem, by the way my name is Luna" says Luna

Soon the group reach the cabin and head inside "You know the waters that come from the mesa have special properties" said Luna "I read about them, and as far as I can tell it's very true" said Ash "Any idea why?" asked Brock "No, I have no idea" answered Ash

"You know the strangest thing happened sometime ago" said Luna "What?" asked Serena "Back when the weather was thrown off the area around the mesa was unaffected and then the water glowed in radiant energy and a massive shaft of light came from atop the mesa that dispersed the storm in the local area" answered Luna "Something of major importance must be there for that to happen" said Ash

Just then there is a knock at the door and when Luna answers she finds an old friend of hers, Benishrina, and a teenager who introduces herself as Domino "Benishrina what are you doing here?" asks Luna "I just got permission to take an expedition up to the mesa and try to find out why the water is so pure it revitalizes anyone who drinks it" answered Benishrina "And what about your companion?" asked Luna "I met her in the rain on the way here" answered Benishrina "and this was the closest place to get out of the rain I brought her along"

"Mind if we tag along?" asked Ash "Two Aura Guardians and their friends? Of course you can" answered Benrishrina

Ash noticed that Domino was wearing a strange hair piece that blocked his mind reading powers, so he figured she was up to no good but didn't say anything to figure it out

As the group made their way to a balloon that Benrishrina brought to get atop the mesa they encountered Silver who told them he was investigating something related to the mesa. Ash could tell he was looking for any signs of Team Rocket activity, but why was unclear to him. Silver despite his cold demeanor came along with the group

As the group flew up the side of the mesa Domino was using a pair of binoculars and spotted mewtwo with them, and the image was sent back to Team Rocket Headquarters and the waiting Giovanni who immediately left with a small army of agents and grunts with him to capture mewtwo. Ash was growing rather suspicious of Domino, but still couldn't read her mind to find out, Silver on the other hand was so closed off that it was nearly impossible to read him in any way, minus aura as it let Ash know Silver was holding in a large amount of anger and hate at someone

The group soon touchdown on the edge of a large lake with an island in the middle "Alright, lets make camp here for now and move on latter" says Benrishrina "Good idea" agrees Brock

So everyone helps set up camp, with Silver making small talk with the others. Domino mentions she needs the bathroom, but really she's going to contact Giovanni "Be quick, we're going to head to the island soon" said Luna "I will" called Domino was she ran off into the woods

"I don't trust her" mentioned Ash "Why?" asked Luna "Her aura for one, plus something is blocking my power to peer into her mind so I can find out for sure what she is up to" answered Ash "Hmph, sounds like something Team Rocket would make" said Silver with contempt in his voice "You're right about that Silver" agreed Brock "We may have to deal with them very soon" "But why? There is nothing here but the lake" asked Benrishrina

"Lets not rouse any suspicions right now, but lets keep an eye on her" said Ash "Fair point" agreed Silver

Soon the group headed out on a raft that Ash and his pokemon made and reached the island in an hour "What is that?" asks Tomo when he points to a large black dot in the sky coming closer "Team Rocket by the looks of it" said Silver "We should hide, in case they see us" suggested Luna "They might just fly overhead" "Lets do that, but keep an eye on them just in case" agreed Ash

Soon everyone headed inside a cavern and soon come upon a small pond, when Benrishrina tests it he finds it is even more pure than the water from the river "This is amazing, this water has to have something unique about it that makes it so pure" says Benrishrina in amazement "All I can tell is that it comes deep underground" says Ash as he uses his powers to look deep in the ground "I wounder what it could be?" ponders Luna

"We may never know, but just imagine the health benefits from drinking this water" says Benrishrina excitedly thinking of different ways to transport the water "Careful, you might ruin the place doing that" warned Ash "Oh, good point" agreed Luna

Just then a group of pokemon come to the pond and get a drink. During all this mewtwo had sent out scouts on the look out for Team Rocket or any other bad people and also told them to be very careful, while he himself sought out Ash to speak to him

Ash and Tomo picked up on mewtwo's approach as the group found there way back outside, but Ash warned him about Domino and felt that she may have called Giovanni about him. Mewtwo replied that he had sent out some scouts to keep an eye out, but he really needed to talk to him personally "Ash, why are you looking into space?" asked Domino "I was talking to my cousin Sabrina, so butt out" answered Ash with annoyance "You don't need to be rude" scoffed Domino

"I think I can, considering the circumstances" said Ash in a hard tone "What does that mean?" demanded Domino "Give it up, I may not be able to read your mind, but I can still sense your aura and it tells me everything I need to know" answered Ash triumphantly "In other words I know you work for Team Rocket" "So you figured me out then" said Domino darkly "Then there no need to hide it any longer, yes I am Secrete Agent 009 of Team Rocket and one of the best in the biz" "Aha!" cried Benrishrina as he took off his disguise "I knew you were part of Team Rocket the entire time, as I am Agent 007 of the International Police, I contacted Silver as I know how he feels about your organization"

"Whatever Giovanni has planed isn't going to work" said Silver "Not with me and these two Aura Guardians around" "Grrr...we'll see about that" said Domino as she pulled out a jetpack and flew off to the incoming agents and Giovanni

"Giovanni is not going to know what hit him" said Brock "Oh? And why would that be?" asked Silver "Because of how powerful my pokemon are and the fact I have a few legendaries as well" answered Ash "on top of my own incredibly powerful abilities" "I only thought you had moltres" said Silver "I got celebi, lugia and celesteela in the Orange Islands at different points of my trip through them" "Oh...those are quite the catch" said Silver in visible shock and awe

"Pikachu how about we make getting here harder" suggested Ash 'Ooooo I get to mess with the weather, I love it' said pikachu happily

As everyone saw Team Rocket get closer massive dark clouds formed creating a gigantic storm to form with massive bolts of lightning to flash and heavy rain to fall, which caused a lot of mayhem for the pilots as they tried to stay on course "This must be mewtwo's doing" thought Giovanni "He must know of our approach, but how?"

The truth was mewtwo did know of his approach, but was stunned in amazement as just how powerful Ash's pikachu was, and it only used Rain Dance "I think it's time I go to them" mewtwo said to the clones "The rest of you go hide and be safe"

As the group watched Team Rocket slow down considerably they saw mewtwo coming over to them "What pokemon is that?" asked Silver "I have never seen it before" "That's mewtwo, a clone of mew Team Rocket had created, but mewtwo tricked them into thinking he was obeying them only to escape and go into hiding" answered Ash "How do you know?" asked Luna in confusion "Because I encountered him in my dreams soon after I beat my cousin Sabrina in a gym battle and we became friends" answered Ash "and latter on he created a challenge for strong trainers on an island he lived on and we got to met in person for the first time"

"I never got a challenge like that" said Silver "He didn't send it out to the top trainers, there was no point. Instead he reached out to mid ranged trainers who were going to compete in the Indigo League, minus Cynthia" answered Ash

"I see, so what kind of pokemon is he?" asked Silver "He'd be a legendary psychic type, if he was registered in the pokedex or actually part of the pantheon of legendary pokemon" answered Ash "So Team Rocket wanted to make the strongest pokemon, but failed to contain it am I right?" asked Silver "Right, I'm the only one mewtwo trusts to give him commands" answered Ash "Well with the other legendary pokemon you have I wouldn't expect anything less" said Silver who was very impressed with Ash and his ability to wield legendary pokemon with ease

"Ash why are you here?" asked mewtwo when he reached them "I came to help determine why the water here is so pure" answered Ash "I've been here for sometime and I don't even know why, but I still love this place as it helps me think about things with a clear head" said mewtwo "But more on that latter, we need to send Team Rocket away before they ruin this place" "Right, and I know how" agreed Ash as he brought out his best pokemon, including his legendaries

"Errr...hi" said mewtwo nervously when he saw the other legendary pokemon "Relax, we aren't going to hurt you" said lugia in a soothing way "But we are going to hurt Team Rocket" added celebi 'I'm more or less in the same boat as you are' said celesteela 'due to the nature of my existence'

"Alright here's my plan" said Ash as he began telling everyone his idea to send Team Rocket packing

Team Rocket eventually managed to reach the island and Giovanni saw that mewtwo was waiting for them "Well, well, well thought you could hide from me forever" taunted Giovanni as he stepped out of his helicopter "I planed on it yes, but don't think I can't defend myself or the pokemon that live here" replied mewtwo "Either join me or we will take this island for our selves" threatened Giovanni "I was going to simply eliminate you, but after that Keita's actions it forced me to reevaluate myself and Team Rocket" "So what you are going to try to break my spirit? No dice" answered mewtwo "But I am interested that someone did something that forced you to rethink things"

"If you don't comply then we will take this island, this is your last warning" said Giovanni "I'm not stupid, I know you'll try to take this island even if I agreed" said mewtwo "That's why me and my friends are going to stop you" "What are you talking about? 009 said nothing about there being other people on the island" said Giovanni in confusion and anger "That's because one of them wiped her mind" said Silver as he made himself known "father"

"You!? How dare you keep standing in my way you imprudent brat!" yelled Giovanni angry that his only son was against him still and messed with his plans in Johto all the time

The fact that Silver called Giovanni his father came as a complete shock to the others as they had no idea that the two men were related in anyway "I have to be honest, I did not see that coming" said Ash "Me either" agreed everyone else

"Move aside you annoying thorn in my side" ordered Giovanni "I don't think so" replied Silver calmly "Then I'll make you" said Giovanni as he sent out his pokemon team "I expected as much" said Silver as he to sent out his pokemon team

"Alright everyone! Lets show Team Rocket that they can't get away with anything they want!" yelled Ash as he stood atop a large stone with Tomo at his side "Aura Guardians? No matter you will not stand in my way" said Giovanni in response to seeing them

"I think otherwise" said Ash as he gathered his aura to create the move Aura Meteor and his legendary pokemon made their epic appearance in ways that symbolized their domains. Most of Team Rocket were incredibly intimidated and began to coyer in fear of all the very powerful pokemon and Aura Guardian surrounding them

"You see father, you can't win this" said Silver "you are far out of your league" "I will not lose this chance of revenge" snarled Giovanni

Ash responded by merging the two large orbs of aura into one massive one and hurled it at most of the parked helicopters, blasting them to pieces "Care to rethink that?" asked Ash

Giovanni realized that he really couldn't win the fight in any mean as he quickly realized that this Aura Guardian was Ash Ketchum who had grown even stronger than he realized, so he called a retreat vowing to get his revenge someday. However both Ash and mewtwo wiped the events and the existence of mewtwo from Team Rocket's mind to keep them from hunting down mewtwo again

"Silver, is Giovanni really your father?" asked Brock "Sadly yes, and I do not want to talk about it" answered Silver as he turned to leave "I sense great conflict in that man" said mewtwo once Silver was gone "I do too, I hope he can overcome it" agreed Ash

"So what is it you wanted to talk about before?" asked Brock "I wanted to talk to Ash on a personal matter" answered mewtwo "Oh" replied the others

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Ash when the two of them were alone "Ash I have yet to find my place in this world, and I wanted your opinion" answered mewtwo "Well...do you feel up to heading to the Hall of Origin yet?" asked Ash "No, not yet" answered mewtwo "The only idea I have is to go on a journey of self discovery" said Ash "That's what I'm doing now" said mewtwo in confusion

"What I mean is go out and see the world and everything it has to offer, not stay in one place" said Ash "But I am a pokemon, anyone who sees me will try to catch me" argued mewtwo "You're psychic right?" asked Ash "Duh, of course I am" answered mewtwo "Then create a disguise as a pokemon trainer like you claimed at one point, and go out into the world as one" said Ash "You want me to go into the world as a trainer? But how can that work?" asked mewtwo puzzled

"In all honesty there have been quite a few cases where a trainer was discovered to actually be a pokemon in disguise" said Ash "and due to it some laws were passed that allowed them to still be trainers" (This a homage to fanfictions in which Ash is a pokemon from birth or becomes one)

"So I can be a trainer even though I am a pokemon?" asked mewtwo, still not convinced "Most definitely, I plan on having a very special latias do the same thing anyway" answered Ash "Then can you at least help me make a human from for myself then?" asked mewtwo "Of course, what are friends for" agreed Ash

When Ash came back he told everyone that he helped mewtwo create a human form so he could hide in plain sight as he explored the world to find his place in it. When mewtwo came over everyone saw instead a tall human male with short light purple hair, magenta eyes, dark purple cloths (similar to Ash's Kalos outfit, but with the zipper undone) and a kind smile on his face "Wow, is that really mewtwo?" asked Misty in shock "It is, his aura hasn't changed" answered Tomo "He looks amazing" said Serena "Thank you, now excuse me I need to go gather the clones that are still with me and go see the world for what it truly is" said mewtwo who bowed and walked off to get ready for his true personal journey

"Hey Ash, what was the name you two came up with for his human disguise?" asked Brock "He decided to go by the name Eon Fuji Miyamoto" answered Ash "That sounds like a good name" said Brock "Well that's enough adventure for one day" said Benrishrina "I have to head back to headquarters and turn in my report" "Tell my cousins hi for me" asked Ash "Don't worry I will" said Benrishrina as he wiped out his own jetpack and flew off

"I had no idea he worked for the police force" said Luna "That's the International Police for ya, you never know who works for them" said Ash "That's for sure" agreed Misty

So Ash and his friends went on their way after running into both mewtwo and Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket, where were Jessie, James and mewoth at this time you may ask? They were busy off catching large numbers of wild pokemon around Goldenrod City and got quite the bonus for such a good job

 **Note: This took sometime to put together as I fell under the weather and had a hard time coming up with any good ideas, but the one I liked the most was making mewtwo go on a pokemon journey for a while so he can find his place in the world by interacting with it**

 **Non Cannon Fodder Retcon**

As Lego, Gaming, Ash, Latias, Nick, Alex, Tel, Latios, Lorenzo and company are enjoying diner in the new mansion there is a knock at the door "Who could that be?" asks Latias "I don't know, maybe the person who made this place" suggested Latios "I'll go see I guess, even if it means I have to stop eating my favorite food" said Lego as he got up from his very comfy custom made ebony throne (This is actually in the mansion)

Legodood93 opens door and finds Guardian Ash and his latias standing there as well as another person who Lego can tell easily trumps this Ash in terms of raw power by leaps and bounds "Can I help you?" asks Lego "Just checking in to see how you like my gift" says the stranger (It's me look at my profile to get an idea on how I look) "Oh, I love it" says Lego "Good, now give this to your Ash, it's a black riolu egg that has moves that will match it's ninja like behavior" says Scribe0magic as he hands over said egg

"Uh, thanks I'll get it to him when I can" says Lego as he takes it "Alright, but I hope it's soon" said Scribe0magic "Actually I have a question" said Legodood93 "What?" asked Scribe0magic "Do you have any ideas for something special for when we reach a certain milestone?" asked Legodood93 "Why yes I do, but I'll mail it to you latter" answered Scribe0magic "Considering an author of a Httyd story asked for the same thing and it worked wonders for him, it should work great for you to" "Thanks, I'll keep an eye out for it then" thanked Legodood93

"No problem, but I should be heading back" said Scribe0magic as he gathered cosmic energy in his hand and then made him and the other two vanish in a burst of smoke, but also swiped the really expensive controllers and half a million dollars after seeing the response Legodood93 had after getting the egg, as he (I) still have complete control over the mansion as he (I) created it for him

"Who was it?" asked Latias "The person who created this place" answered Legodood93 "Was it the one who had that massive amount of power radiating off him?" asked Latios "Yep, the very same" answered Legodood93 "and he's mailing me an idea he has for us at a latter time"

 **Note: This retcon is due to the fact I had no idea that Legodood93 was harassed for similar reasons and was threatened in such a way it scared him and forced him to ban a reviewer. Now I might make outlandish remarks, but I would never really cause someone harm, if someone does that report them so they can't hurt anyone else it will make this sight all the better and safer.**

 **And Legodood93 really did ask me for an idea for his story and the Httyd fanfiction I had a hand in helping making it such a good story so far is, The Volkin, I really like the story and hope it lasts for sometime, please go check it out if you are interested in Httyd**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

 **Ecruteak City**

 **Note: I got really sick over the weekend so I was barely able to write a thing, just responses to PMs that I got. Also Dragon Trainer I have reality bending powers that allow me to do what that mirror would do when ever and were ever I want, so I mailed it to Legodood93. It was a nice thoughtful idea though.**

Four Days Latter

The group have arrived in Ecruteak City, a historical town with a plethora of legends abound it "Man it's nice to finally be able to earn my next badge" said Ash "Can do a little sight seeing first?" asked Serena "I guess" agreed Ash

So the gang do a little sight seeing and see all kinds of performers and various stalls selling all kinds of things, they then headed to a old looking tower "This is the Burnt Tower" explained Ash "it was built in honor of Ho-oh long ago, but we know what happened" "Right, someone tried to take the power of Ho-oh for themselves" replied Brock

"You seemed well informed" noted a man as he came out of the tower "It is important for Aura Guardians to know a good amount of history" replied Ash "Indeed, I'm Morty the gym leader of the Ecruteak City Gym" introduced Morty

"Then I will met you there soon to battle you for your badge" said Ash "And I await your challenge" said Morty as he headed to his gym

Jessie and James at this time were still around the National Park stealing pokemon or capturing them for their boss, as well as training their own pokemon to be stronger

Once the group was done sight seeing and getting some shopping done they headed to the gym were Morty waited for them. When they arrived they saw that it was also a school, so Ash figured that there would be some children watching his battle

"Ah you've arrived" greeted Morty when the group went inside the gym "We wanted to finish looking around town before we came to the gym" said Brock "That's fine, having some r&r is important before a big event" said Morty

"I'm ready to earn my fourth Johto badge" said Ash "I can tell" noted Morty "Is it okay if my students watch our battle?" "I have no problem at all" agreed Ash "Alright then, follow me to the battlefield" said Morty

"Alright this will be a three on three pokemon battle between the challenger Ash Ketchum and the gym leader Morty. Only the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon" announced the referee "Alright go misdreavus" said Morty as he sent out his first pokemon "Alright umbreon you're up" called Ash as he sent out his first pokemon

"Misdreavus use Confuse Ray!" called Morty "Detect! Then use Foul Play!" countered Ash

As misdreavus sent out a sinister ray, umbreon's eyes glowed allowing it to easily dodge the move and then ram misdreavus while coated in darkness. The one blow was to much and one shot misdreavus "My that ended much faster than I thought" noted Morty "But no matter go gengar!" "Umbreon you did great, but let someone else have a turn" said Ash as he switched pokemon "Haunter you're up"

"Ash must be confident to send out a pokemon against it's evolved form" noted Misty "This is Ash we're talking about, he always has a plan" countered Brock

"Alright gengar use Shadow Ball!" called Morty "Sucker Punch and then a point blank Psychic!" countered Ash

Just as gengar began to gather shadows into an orb it was struck hard by Ash's haunter interrupting it's attack and then was sent flying by a powerful telekinetic blast, but managed to hold on "Quick gengar use Hypnosis!" called Morty "Protect" countered Ash "then use Shadow Ball with Dark Pulse"

As gengar sent a hypnotic wave at haunter a barrier formed that blocked to move. When the barrier faded a large ball of shadows and darkness came careening at gengar who barely dogged the move "Use Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball!" ordered Morty "Sucker Punch and then use Shadow Claw!" countered Ash "Destiny Bond!" called Morty

Ash knew that was bad, as when his haunter landed the knock out blow gengar hit haunter with Destiny Bond so both of them were taken out "Well managed to take out at least one of your pokemon" said Morty "I wonder if my last one can finish the job" "We will see" said Ash

Ash sent back out umbreon while Morty sent out a dusknoir that quickly beat umbreon with only a few moves "Looks like we are both down to our last pokemon" said Morty "Indeed, but my last also happens to be one of my best, lucario you are up" replied Ash as he motioned his pokemon to take the field

"Lets not wast any time, dusknoir use Will-o-Wisp" ordered Morty "Stop that with Protect then fire off your combo attack" called Ash calmly

Dusknoir lobbed numerous small orbs of fire that simply broke upon coming in contact with lucario's blazing blue barrier, lucario then took this moment to fire off a massive beam of energy combined with Aura Sphere, Flash Cannon, Water Pulse and Dark Pulse that simply knocked out dusknoir in one go

"That lucario of yours is something else" said Morty "I've trained her since early in my journey" said Ash "Well she just earned you the Fog Badge" said Morty as he handed over the badge "Thanks, now only a few more and I can take part in the league" replied Ash as he took the badge

 **Noncannon Fodder**

"Ash what's going on with Scribe0magic?" asked Latias "He's been practicably bound to his bed for a few days" answered Ash "But he has such powerful abilities" noted Latias "I might have reality bending powers, but I am still mortal and can get sick like anyone else" said Scribe0magic as he comes into the room "Don't you think it was funny that someone tried to physically give you something?" asked Ash "Well no duh, my home lies in a classified location in the multiverse, but we still get mail" replied Scribe0magic

"So you just sent it off to that other author?" asked Latias "Yep, though I will return those controllers once I have the strength to make some adjustments" answered Scribe0magic "What of the money?" asked Ash "Errr I had to fix the spell lab with that money" replies Scribe0magic

My home is a large floating crystalline structure that has a large amount of space both on the inside and the outside, but good luck finding it as it is protected in massive layers of defense/cloak spells and tech. Plus I can relocate it anywhere I want so ha


	69. Chapter 69 (Rewrite)

**Chapter 69 (Rewritten)**

 **Misadventures**

 **Note: I realized that not having at lest some dialogue was not fair so I decided to fix that instead of a new chapter**

It's just over seven weeks since Ash earned his last badge and some various things have happened on the way to Olivine City so lets go over them

First the group dealt with a group of thieving murkrows that couldn't stand up against Tomo's more powerful one, Ash and Serena decided to catch one both and trained them hard as punishment for trying to rob them

A few days after the group caught the two murkrows they came across Todd again who was more than happy to see them again and was introduced to Serena as she joined the group after the group split up from Todd the first time

"So Todd how have things been since the last we saw you?" asked Ash "Great, I've been taking a lot of pictures of grass types lately, but I would love to take a photo of articuno" answered Todd "That might be a little hard as articuno are very rare to find" notes Brock "Articuno is one of the most beautiful pokemon I have ever seen" says Serena with stars in her eyes

"Where did you see articuno?" asked Todd "Back in the Orange Islands when things fell out of balance" answered Ash "Man that was something, I was stuck at the Seafoam Islands when that happened" says Todd "Och, I heard they were hit very hard when everything went out of balance" said Brock "Yeah they were" confirmed Todd " and it was not pretty" "Brother it's getting cold and dark out" complained Tomo "You're right, we better find some shelter quick before we get sick" said Ash

The group soon came across a place called the Sunflora Lodge that was ran by an elderly couple of Marcello and Sophia and found that every year for their anniversary they took a picture with a large number of sunflora that appeared on the southern slope, but it's been so unnaturally cold lately they're worried they won't be able to take the photo "It might have something to do with an articuno being spotted in the area" said Todd "You think so?" asked Marcello "It could be, but articuno usually stay up in mountainous areas and not the foothills" said Ash "So their might be some other ice types that are doing it" "We should look into it tomorrow" suggested Brock "Good idea" agreed Ash

The next mourning Ash meditated for sometime and managed to use Sunny Day so the weather became as warm as it should and a very large number of sunflora appeared and the couple was able to have their 50th anniversary photo taken by Todd. The group then found a small herd of swinub trying to use Hail so they could cool down, Ash ordered them to go home and not to bother everyone with their antics again. The swinub quickly hightailed it as they could see that Ash was an Aura Guardian as well as sense he was the Chosen One and they did not want to disobey him

The group then decided to check the local mountain to see if anything was going on that could have caused the swinub to travel so far down the mountain. The group soon came to the pokemon center located on the mountain and saw a statue of articuno in front of it "Wow I wonder why there's a statue of articuno here?" pondered Misty "Because articuno is thought to be the guardian of the mountain" answered Nurse Joy "Makes sense, articuno is a legendary pokemon after all" said Ash "Yes, but I think someone is trying to catch it as a powerful fire type has been seen driving all the pokemon that live in the area out of their homes" said Nurse Joy

"Then we better stop them" said Ash "Lets change into some warmer clothes first" suggested Misty who was shivering a little "Good idea" agreed Ash and Brock

Soon the group had changed into their cold weather gear, with Ash wearing a much furrier version of his normal guardian outfit. The group investigated the area were the fire type was last seen and Ash could tell that someone was indeed behind what was going on, so he called Officer Jenny and told her what he had found and that he would update her on any developments he found.

As the group made their way up the mountain in the direction the fire type seemed to be going they found Jessie, James and meowth catching pokemon for their boss, but it turned out they weren't responsible as they had just arrived in the area and they quickly fled so they didn't have to fight Ash's very powerful pokemon "That was interesting" noted Misty "Well they know they can't win against Ash's pokemon, so they just flee to avoid fighting them" said Serena "They'd give my newer pokemon grief, but yeah they'd lose very quickly against my stronger ones" confirmed Ash

An hour after encountering Team Rocket the group finally found the men responsible for the displacement of the pokemon "Hold it right there!" yelled Ash "Ha look some kid thinks he's some kind of hero, lets show him what happens to heroes" taunted one of the men as he sent out his three fire types, magmar, houndoom and flareon "Yeah lets teach the little hero a lesson" agreed his partner as he sent out a magmar, slugma, golem and golbat

"You are going to regret that" said Ash as he sent let both pikachu and lucario handle the two crooks, it was not much of a fight as both of Ash's pokemon decimated all the opposing pokemon with ease and avoided taking any damage themselves. Ash also stopped the two men from fleeing by grabbing them in a telekinetic hold and calling Officer Jenny

As the group made their way back to the pokemon center they got a wonderful view of articuno flying overhead with Todd taking a beautiful photo, Ash explained that articuno had hid itself from the poachers and let them see it as a way of thanks "You know I think I might want an articuno someday" said Serena once the group was inside the pokemon center "They're so beautiful and have such grace" "You might someday if you're lucky" said Ash "Right" agreed Serena

Third some thieves tried to rob an arcanine delivery service of their Fire Stones, but thanks to Ash having an arcanine and Tomo riding Shadowflare the thieves didn't get very far at all, but shorty after that Brock fell sick and Ash had to treat him for a day to get him back on his feet

Then there was a pokemon sumo competition that Ash won with with his snorlax. Shortly after that they come across a old man that actually can speak to pokemon, with Ash explaining that people are able to gain that ability but it is extremely rare for them to, this makes the old man so happy that he's so special and unique that he gives Ash an egg

Shortly after all that the group came upon a trainer trying to get his natu to learn Future Sight for a magic show, with Ash easily helping them out with his psychic powers. Two days latter the group took part in a hot balloon race with Ash coming second by the fraction of a second behind Team Rocket who won fair and square

"It's interesting to see Team Rocket behave themselves when we see them in public" noted Tomo "Those three aren't bad people deep down remember, so it's not hard to picture them acting like normal people now and again" said Ash "Oh yeah, I forgot about that" said Tomo "It's alright, it's easy to forget who they really are when you know they're part of Team Rocket" assured Ash

 **Noncannon Fodder**

"What's going on down there?" asked Latias "Apparently the reviewers of Prophecy of the Eons managed to get into Legodood93's mansion while he went on vacation and threw a rave party" answered Ash "and since Scribe0magic created the place and controls everything he quickly found out and stopped them" "How hard was it?" asked Latias "Err he had to vaporize a guest reviewer to get them to listen and clean the massive wreck they made of the place" answered Ash nervously "So what's going on now?" asked Latias "He's checking for anything they messed up" answered Ash

An hour latter Scribe0magic returned in a rather annoyed manner "I can not believe I had to completely replace all the bathrooms! (at least they are far better suited for the people they are meant for) as well as all the cutlery and to top it all off I had to replace Legodood93's custom throne! That thing was worth .25 million dollars!" ranted Scribe0magic as he stormed off to his newly replaced spell lab "Don't bother me, I'm going to cause mass mayhem in a few lesser known realities"

"Oh dear, Scribe0magic is in a very bad mood" noted Latias "And he is still is recovering from his illness" added Ash "so he still needs to rest"


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

 **Listings, Yeah...**

==All Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest# *Means Shiny*!Means Alola Form! %Means Ultra Beast%

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Ash's Elite Team-**

#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M) **-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M) **-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight, Psyshock, Wild Charge, Flash, Signal Beam

#Celebi| King's Rock(F)- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Aerial Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

#0Lucario|Safety Goggles(F) **-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

#Dragonair| Dragon Fang* (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate, Thunder, Safeguard, Return

 **#** Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb **-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity, Solar Beam, Psyshock, Swift, Electroweb

#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice **-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

#Lugia (M)| Protective Pads- Areoblast, Hurricane, Gust, Hydro Pump, Protect, Wing Attack, Psychic, Recover, Roost, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Feather Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Psyshock, Weather Ball, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse, Calm Mind, Safeguard, Sky Attack, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Thunderwave, Dragon Tail, Waterfall, Surf, Giga Drain, Hyper Voice, Earth Power

#Gyarados| Deep Sea Tooth(F) **-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald, Dark Pulse, Waterfall, Surf, Outrage, Iron Head, Iron Tail, Bubble Beam, Double-Edge, Rage, Brine

Espeon| Wise Glasses (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

#Nidoking* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake

#Nidoqueen* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam, Earthquake, Earth Power

#Magneton*|Magnet **-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

#Ivysaur| Miracle Seed (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

#Moltres |Charcoal **-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

#Primeape| Blackbelt (M) **-** Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Stomping Tantrum, Cross Chop, Smack Down, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Brick Break, Overheat

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

Drapion (M)- Pin Missile, Crunch, Leer, Poison Sting, Cross Poison, Night Slash, Bite, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Toxic, Toxic Spikes, Hone Claws, Scary Face, Earthquake, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Rock Slide, X-Scissor, Poison Jab, Snarl, Dark Pulse, Venoshock, Brutal Swing, Slash, Iron Tail, Screech, Poison Tail, Dig, Aqua Tail, Headbutt

 **Ash's Mid Range Team-**

Kadabra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf, Rollout

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round, Psychic

#Clefable (F) **-** Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Pidgeot (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

#%Celesteela- Flash Cannon, Smart Strike, Absorb, Mega Drain, Protect, Air Slash, Rest, Seed Bomb, Iron Head, Heavy Slam, Smack Down, Metal Sound, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hidden Power- Fairy, Wide Guard, Iron Defense, Skull Bash, Earthquake, Energy Ball, Rock Slide, Hyper Beam

Heracross| Focus Sash(M)- Megahorn, Seismic Toss, Horn Attack, Harden, Bulk Up, Endure, Leer, Bullet Seed, Arm Thrust, Feint, Aerial Ace, Chip Away, Aerial Ace, Night Slash, Counter, Brick Break, Close Combat, Pin Missile, Reversal

Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam, Recover, Psyshock, Protect, Future Sight, Trick, Flash

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard, Sucker Punch, Giga Drain, Dream Eater

Kingler (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam

Arcanine (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Sing, Solar Beam, Earthquake, Round

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Snorlax* (M)- Defense Curl, Ice Punch, Protect, Body Slam, Earthquake, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Psychic, Rest, Yawn, Headbutt, Snore, Sleep Talk, Heavy Slam, Rollout, High Horsepower, Solar Beam, Flamethrower, Counter, Zen-Headbutt

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

 **Ash's Beginner's Team-**

Murkrow (M)- Wing Attack, Peck, Astonish, Pursuit, Haze

Brionne* (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Growl, Pound, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Hidden Power- Grass, Icy Wind, Sing, Misty Terran, Moonblast, Hyper Voice

Dewpider (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment, Frost Breath, Scald

Bayleaf| Light Clay (F)- Vine Whip, Light Screen, Reflect, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Synthesis, Hidden Power- Rock, Sweet Scent, Poison Powder, Leaf Storm, Solar Beam, Body Slam, Safeguard

Charmeleon| Wise Glasses* (M)- Aura Sphere, Flame Burst, Leer, Growl, Scratch, Detect, Protect, Slash, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Fire Pledge, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Hidden Power- Fighting, Brick Break

Umbreon* (M)- Bite, Tackle, Detect, Sand Attack, Tail Whip, Dark Pulse, Hidden Power- Fairy, Moonlight, Confuse Ray, Screech, Dig, Foul Play, Shadow Ball

Sylveon* (F)- Charm, Baby Doll Eyes, Mimic, Tail Whip, Tackle, Sand Attack, Fairy Wind, Disarming Voice, Draining Kiss, Hyper Voice

Quilava| Charcoal(M)- Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Rollout, Defense Curl, Swift, Tackle, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Lava Plume, Inferno, Double-Edge, Wild Charge, Flame Burst, Headbutt

Natu (Currently an egg)

 **Tomo's Main Pokemon-**

#Chansey| Lucky Punch (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Drain Punch, Psyshock, Protect

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#0Shadowflare/Rapidash| Power Orb* (M)- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic, Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Megahorn, Poison Jab, Dark Pulse, Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat, Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire, Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz, Wild Charge, Charge Beam, Sunny Day

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

0Pikachu| Light Ball (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave, Flash, Thunder

Popplio (M)- Water Gun, Pound, Growl, Water Pulse, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Charm, Sing, Round, Hyper Voice, Bubble Beam

#Topu Koko- Withdraw, Quick Attack, Thundershock, Screech, Mean Look, Roost, Protect, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam, Electro Ball, Wild Charge, Thunder, Rain Dance

#Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Secondary Pokemon-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

#Growlith (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang, Fire Blast, Dig

Farfetch'd| Stick (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab, Areal Ace, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Facade, Double Team, Protect, Steel Wing

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch, Ice Punch, Charge Beam, Psychic, Fire Punch, Dream Eater, Rest

0%Cosmog- Teleport, Disable, Confusion

Chikorita* (M)- Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Tackle, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Magical Leaf, Body Slam, Sunny Day

 **Misty's Team-**

#Topu Fini- Water Gun, Mean Look, Mist, Haze, Smart Strike, Calm Mind, Withdraw, Nature Power, Aqua Ring, Scald, Water Pulse, Hydro Pump, Nature's Madness

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Blizzard

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Metronome, Psychic, Hyper Voice

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Pound, Growl, Bubble Beam, Sing, Baby Doll Eyes, Aqua Jet, Charm

0Goldduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt, Surf, Psychic, Ice Beam

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Gym-**

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Sand Attack, Dig, Endure, Leer, Aqua Jet, Absorb, Mud Shot, Harden

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

 **Brock's Pokemon Team-**

Topu Bulu- Leafage, Disable, Mean Look, Wood Hammer, Horn Attack, Leach Seed, Smart Strike, Bulk Up, Strength, Dazzling Gleam

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Swift, Reflect, Confuse Ray, Solar Beam, Extrasensory, Hex, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Dig, Protect, Charm, Fire Blast, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball

#Onix (M)- Rock Slide, Bind, Dragon Breath, Rock Blast, Tackle, Dig, Flash Cannon, Iron Tail, Slam, Harden, Double-Edge, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Earthquake

Golbat (M)- Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Poison Fang, Confuse Ray, Supersonic, Gust, Steel Wing, Haze, Toxic, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Mean Look, Brave Bird, Roost

#Boldore (M)- Sandstrom, Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Flash, Flash Cannon, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Headbutt, Earthquake, Sunny Day

Stantler (M)- Leer, Hypnosis, Sand Attack, Astonish, Tackle, Double Kick, Jump Kick, Horn Attack, Horn Leach

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Braixen (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge, Lucky Chant, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Psyshock, Double Team

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

#Topu Lele- Draining Kiss, Aromatherapy, Aromatic Mist, Mean Look, Psybeam, Confusion, Withdraw, Sweet Scent, Astonish, Charge Beam

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Pound, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Charm, Water Pulse, Sing, Round

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

Golduck (F)- Confusion, Water Gun, Disable, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Scratch, Icy Wind, Psychic, Water Pulse, Protect, Power Gem, Aqua Tail

Mareep* (F) Egg Currently

Murkrow (F)- Peck, Haze, Astonish, Hex, Psychic

Note: *Sigh* I really hope things happen that allow me to have meat in my chapters in the future I don't like putting out a bone, it's really bad form

 **Noncannon Fodder**

"Do you think Scribe0magic has calmed down?" asked Latias "I think so, but I have no idea what kind of devastation he caused to calm down" answered Ash "Don't go looking in the less known Httyd fanfictions, they're in complete disarray at the moment" announces Scribe0magic as he comes into the room "I'll clean up the mess latter, but jeez Legodood93 is going to have to have a very long and stern talk with whoever left that side door unlocked, the damages were over 1.5 million dollars and that's before resurfacing the entire pool" "Anything not damaged?" asked Ash "The bedrooms were left alone, but the attached bathrooms weren't, and sadly I had to replace to game systems as they were trashed"

"Ouch, he's not going to be happy when he gets home" noted Ash "Well at least he has a nice solid gold urn that has the ashes of the person I vaporized to get the others to listen" said Scribe0magic "Was it anyone important?" asked Ash "I replaced them with a clone, so everything is fine. Plus I don't think any of my major reviewers were there so they're safe" answered Scribe0magic "and it was a guest reviewer, so I don't know who they were"

"Any idea when Legodood93 will return home?" asked Latias "I don't know, but at least his home is clean and properly locked up now" replied Scribe0magic "I can't wait to see what's up next in the Prophecy of the Eons" noted Ash "Why? So you can prove just how more power you have than they do?" asked Latias "No, I'm interested in seeing that Ash grow in power, even if I would nail him rather hard as things are now" answered Ash "Well can we please go have some alone time?" asked Latias "Of course, I'll met you there" answered Ash with a sly smile on his face

Latias and Ash head off to their room and loud noises are soon heard coming from within "Groan, it's a good thing the guest sleeping chambers are separate from the rest of the place" complains Scribe0magic "well I better go make those world restoration spells for those realities I trashed"


	71. Chapter 71 (Fourth Movie)

**Chapter 71**

 **The Fourth Movie**

 **Note: I mistakenly made Prof. Oak ten years younger than he really is in the anime, but it really doesn't change much of anything so no real harm done. Also can someone let me know of any listing errors I've made, I'm sure I've made some, thank you ;)**

Thirty Years Ago

We see a young trainer(Samuel) about to enter a large tunnel made by a massive log when a female voice rings out "Beware the voice of the forest" "What do you mean?" asks Sam "If you enter the forest be warned, if you hear a scream stay perfectly still and nothing will happen to you" answered the young woman as she hands over a small loaf of bread "and here take this in case you get hungry "Thanks, and I'll be careful" says Sam as he takes the loaf and heads into the forest

What they didn't know was a poacher was in the forest chasing down celebi, the voice of the forest, with his two pokemon while riding his motorbike

As Sam was drawing some bellosom he heard a scream and saw a houndoom and a scyther chase celebi right past him. Sam knew immediately that he had to help celebi, even if he didn't know what pokemon it was or what was going on "Hey two against one isn't fair!" yelled Sam when he caught up to themselves

The houndoom sent a Flamethrower at him, but Sam dogged out of the way and picked up celebi and began to run. Eventually Sam unfortunately ran into a dead end "Alright kid hand over that celebi" demanded the poacher when he caught up to them "Never!" retorted Sam

Just then celebi let out a load cry and used its time travel powers to get both it and Sam out of danger, all that was left was Sam's drawing pad that was later found by the same young woman that warned him in the first place "What in the world happened?" she pondered

A few days before the Present

"Alright tell me everything you know about celebi" demanded a large musclebound man that wore an iron mask "Grrr I know who you are so I'll tell you" complied the now old poacher as he began to give up everything he knew about celebi. The poacher knew all about the Iron Masked Marauder, a top operative of Team Rocket that used methods that the rest of Team Rocket did and it was best to give him what he wanted for his own business' sake

"A very smart man now let me show you the power of one of my Dark Balls" said the Iron Masked Marauder as he led the man outside and sent out a sneasel and had it let out a tyranitar and promptly catch it in a Dark Ball. When the pokemon was sent out the poacher could easily see that the pokemon had been corrupted and was far more powerful than before "I'm guessing you're going to use one of those balls on celebi?" asked the poacher

"Indeed, but there is one thing that needs taken care off" answered the Iron Masked Marauder before he had tyranitar kill the poacher and all the other pokemon present in a test of power "Now to go find celebi" said the Iron Masked Marauder darkly

Present Day

We find Brock, Misty, Serena and Tomo waiting for Ash to show up for the boat that will take them across the river "Oh where is he? He's going to miss the boat" asked Misty "Out battling someone I bet" said Serena "Brother gets all the fun" complained Tomo "I'll send Crobat out to find him" said Brock as he sent out his pokemon

Ash was indeed in the middle of a battle with a trainer and his croconaw with Ash using heracross (pikachu would have been overkill) "Croconaw use Ice Beam!" called the trainer "Dodge and use Bullet Seed" countered Ash

The croconaw fired an icy cold beam at heracross, but it smoothly moved out of the way before firing a barrage of seeds that nailed croconaw hard, but did not knock it out "Quick use Ice Fang!" ordered the trainer "Go in with Megahorn!" countered Ash

As croconaw charged in with ice covered fangs it was nailed by heracross' horn and knocked out "Good battle" said the trainer as he recalled his pokemon "Thanks" said Ash as he noticed Brock's pokemon coming towards him "Uh oh I need to hurry before I miss the boat!"

Ash quickly made his way down to the dock to get on the boat, but found that it was already pulling away "Wait for me!" yelled Ash as he jumped at the boat, only to miss forcing Ash to teleport onto the boat so he didn't get soaked "You know you could have just teleported onto the boat in the first place" noted Misty "What fun is there in that?" asked Ash sarcasticly "Oh grow up" said Misty as she remembered what Ash was capable of and everything he's done so far "Oh... right"

Ash just chuckled at Misty realizing her mistake "Mist try to remember who you're talking to" "So where are we headed again?" asked Serena "Arborville, I want to check out the forest located next to it" answered Ash "Lucky for you I can take you there" said Mr. White, the owner of the boat "Arborville happens to be my hometown, so it's no problem to take you" "Thank you so much" thanked Ash with a small bow

Mr. White took the group up the river until they reached a waterfall "How are we going to get up that?" asked Tomo "Like this" answered Mr. White as he pressed a button that made special balloons come out from the sides and turn the boat into a mini blimp "What else can this thing do?" asked Brock "Nothing more than getting us to Arborville" answered Mr. White

As the group were going up over the waterfall Ash noticed the legendary pokemon suicune at the edge of the woods "Guys look it's suicune!" called Ash as he pointed out the legend. Everyone managed to get a glimpse of suicune before it ran off into the woods "Wow, suicune is a amazing looking water pokemon" noted Misty "That might be true, but we've seen one before remember" reminded Ash "Oh yeah, back in that over polluted city we went threw" said Brock remembering "It cleaned all the water there so effortlessly, it was a sight to behold"

Soon the group arrived at Arborville and saw that it was a treehouse village, that meant all the buildings were built up in the treetops "Wow look at this place" said Tomo in awe "It's beautiful" added Serena

Ash in the meantime had made a call to Prof. Oak telling him about his plans to explore the massive forest located by Arborville. This made Prof. Oak reminisce his adventure he had with Ash back when he was still young and had time traveled with celebi "I'm sure Ash will realize Sam and me are the same person, but I know that wont change our friendship in the slightest" mused Prof. Oak to himself with a smile "and it does prove our friendship never faltered after all the years we were apart"

The group thanked Mr. White for the ride and made there way to the entrance to the forest "Stop right there" called an old woman, it was the same person that warned Sam all those years ago "Who are you?" asked Ash "Towa, I warn anyone who enters the forest to stay still if they hear the voice of the forest" answered Towa "You're talking about celebi's time travel powers right?" asked Ash

"How do you know that?" asked Towa "I was given a pokeball back in the Orange Islands that couldn't be opened by any means, but once I was handed it I was able to use my aura to open it and inside was a celebi that was trapped for hundreds of years" answered Ash "Oh my, and what became of this celebi?" asked Towa "She joined my team" answered Ash as he let out his celebi as proof "I see, well then you should have no issues then in the forest" said Towa

"I happen to be an Aura Guardian, so I wouldn't have any issues in the first place" said Ash "That much I can see, and I can see that another one is with you, but an Aura Guardian once traveled threw time so that's why I still gave you the warning" explained Towa "Oh I didn't know that" said Ash in shock "Yes, it was thousands of years ago and it wasn't a very well known guardian, so not many people outside the village know about it" explained Towa "Ah, that makes sense" said Ash

As the group entered the forest Ash's celebi mentioned that every couple of hundred of years a new celebi takes over responsibility of managing the forest, but she can't sense the current one's location for some reason "Maybe it's time traveling" said Misty "We only do that if we are in a lot danger, otherwise we just create thick bramble to protect ourselves" said Ash's celebi "Then something bad must have happened to it" said Tomo "Lets hope it was nothing to serious" said Brock

As the group was headed to the shrine to celebi green, blue and yellow lights came from no where "The celebi is arriving in our time, so be on the look out for it" said Ash "How do you know?" asked Misty "I have a celebi and she's right here to confirm it" answered Ash "He's right, when we time travel these lights appear" added celebi

The group hurried to the shrine as Ash's celebi said that's where it was going appear in their time. When they arrived they didn't see celebi, but they did see a trainer about their age laying on the ground "Oh dear, the celebi must have brought someone with, but why?" said Ash as he picked up the boy and began to take him back to the village

"I best not let the boy see me right away as he might think I'm the celebi that brought him here" said Ash's celebi as she made herself invisible "How she do that?" asked Brock "With her psychic powers" answered Ash "I can do it as a latios, but I'm still learning how to do it when not in that form"

When the group returned to the village Towa saw them and brought them to her house. There she explained that she had warned the boy before giving him a loaf of bread and letting him pass thirty years ago. Sam had begun to regain conscious and overheard Towa talking. Ash easily picked up on Sam waking up and turned to him and sent calming waves to him so he didn't freak out "Where am I?" asked Sam in confusion

"Thirty years into the future" answered Towa "Where's celebi?!" asked Sam in slight panic "I'm not sure, we only saw the lights and found you when we arrived at where celebi time traveled" answered Ash "You're an Aura Guardian right?" asked Sam "Yes I am, so I can find celebi very easily" answered Ash "But I must know, who are you?" "Sam, my name is Sam" answered Sam

"Sam, as in Samuel Oak?" asked Ash "How do you know my full name?" asked Sam "I know you as your forty-three years old self" answered Ash "Who do I become?" asked Sam "I can not tell you as it can change the timeline drasticly" answered Ash "All I can say is that you become a very important person someday, but why I can not say" "Oh, well can we please go find celebi? I'm very worried about it" asked Sam "Of course" agreed Ash

The group soon headed back into the forest with Ash and Tomo leading the way as they could sense celebi's aura, but right before they left Towa handed Sam his sketchpad that he lost when celebi time traveled with him. As the group traveled further into the forest they noticed a large number of wild pokemon surrounding a large tree with looks of worry on their faces "We're here" said Ash "Celebi is up in the tree" "I'm coming celebi" said Sam as he began to climb the tree

Ash easily scaled the tree thanks to his training as an Aura Guardian and found the celebi at the same time as Sam and they could see it was very weak "The Lake of Life is said to be at the center of the forest, so celebi can be healed there" said Ash "Alright, but how can we approach celebi without it being scarred of us?" asked Sam "I'm an Aura Guardian, so that helps plus I have a friend that can help too" answered Ash "Who?" asked Sam just as Ash's celebi made herself known "That would be me" said Ash's celebi "How'd you get a celebi?" asked Sam "I got the GS Ball that had her inside it when I went to the Orange Islands, the person I got it from couldn't figure out how to open it, but when I was given it I found I could use my aura to open it and celebi has been with me since" answered Ash

During all this the celebi that time traveled had heard everything and pondered if Ash was the Chosen One or not, but knew either way it could trust him as he was an Aura Guardian first and foremost, so when Sam went to pick her up she didn't struggle "Man she's really weak" noted Sam "We need to head to the Lake of Life so she can be properly healed" said Ash "But where is it?" asked Sam "It's located at the center of the forest, so it's not that hard to find" answered Ash

Ash and Sam quickly climbed down the tree and with the rest of the group made their way to the Lake of Life. However trouble was lurking not that far away as the Iron Masked Marauder was in the forest on a spider like mech that wrecked everything in the way. The Iron Masked Marauder soon crossed paths with the group "I've been looking for celebi" he said "So thank you for finding two for me, now hand them over" "Never" said Ash in complete defiance in a confidant tone

The Iron Masked Marauder took one of his dark balls and released his dark tyranitar "Tyranitar use Hyper Beam" ordered the Iron Masked Marauder "Counter it with Flash Cannon lucario" countered Ash who then telepathed "But only use enough power to create an explosion so we can escape"

Lucario followed Ash's command and only used enough strength to match the Hyper Beam and cause a smokescreen to form allowing the group to make a run for it. In the meantime Jessie, James and Meowth were in the forest looking for pokemon for the boss when they hid from Ash and the gang, they however were noticed by the Iron Masked Marauder who had them join him in his endeavor as they were all part of Team Rocket. Jessie, James and Meowth knew that he was a very high ranked member of Team Rocket, but he was on watch as his behavior had not changed since Giovanni declared that out right killing people was not allowed

The Iron Masked Marauder sent out two more pokemon to chase after Ash and the gang, a sneasel and a scizor. As the group ran Misty tripped and twisted her knee just as the two dark pokemon showed up, Ash quickly called upon pikachu and lucario who easily dispatched the two pokemon as they were far stronger than the two dark pokemon were. Ash used his powers to purge the darkness out of the two pokemon, but still tied them up with thick vines as a precaution. As soon as the group left the two pokemon behind the Iron Masked Marauder showed up on his mech and saw that his two pokemon were completely and utterly beaten, as well as tied up "Mmm those kids are stronger than they look" mused the Iron Masked Marauder who just left his pokemon behind

Jessie, James and Meowth kept quite, but knew that Ash was going to trash the Iron Masked Marauder and that they would never leave behind any pokemon they had just because they failed them. The group in the mean time were getting closer to the Lake of Life so they could heal the very weak celebi "How much further?" asked Sam with worry "Not much further, and once we get there all you have to do is place celebi in the water and she'll be back to normal in no time" answered Ash "That's good" said Sam

The group soon arrived at the lake and Sam immediately wadded in and gently placed celebi in the water, Ash's celebi decided to take a dip as well. Ash also sent out lugia so he could take a swim, his other legendary pokemon wouldn't be able to go in as they didn't like water. Sam was amazed that Ash had a lugia as well as a celebi, and was shocked further when the others sent out the Island Guardians so they could stretch and enjoy sometime out of their pokeballs "Where did you get all four guardians?" asked Sam "We got them along with lugia back in the Orange Islands" answered Brock "The reasons behind it though is something we can't tell you" "Oh" said Sam in a small voice, he figured something bad had happened but didn't know what it could have been

The two celebi soon emerged from the lake, but lugia stayed underwater as Ash felt the Iron Masked Marauder was going to attack again at some point and he wanted an ace up his sleeve. However at the moment the two celebi were very playful so Ash and Sam jumped into the water and started swimming along, Ash used his powers to make it so he could breath underwater for a short time but Sam needed air after a minute. The two celebi used psychic to grab hold of Sam and lift him out of the water and into the air, Ash followed using his own psychic powers to fly in the air as well. The one celebi flew over to Misty and healed her knee to which Misty tanked the celebi for.

Soon it was time for the group to make their way back to Arborville so they could get some help, on the way the two celebi found some trees full of very plump red berries. The two celebi tried the berries and found them very good "Mmmm these are wonderful you all should try them" suggested Ash's celebi. The group complied and found that she was right, the berries were delicious, Ash put some away in one of his pockets for latter.

That night the group went to sleep in their sleeping bags, but Sam couldn't sleep so he began to draw the sleeping forms of pikachu and the two celebi in his sketch pad. Ash woke up and noticed that Sam was still up "Is something wrong?" asked Ash "I can't sleep that's all" answered Sam

Ash saw that Sam was drawing in his sketch pad and asked if he could see it "Wow these are great" said Ash as he looked threw the sketch pad, he realized he never saw this particular sketch pad at Prof. Oak's lab so he figured Sam kept it from him for a good reason. There were sketches of many different kinds of pokemon from the Kanto and Johto regions "Hey Sam what regions have you been to so far?" asked Ash "Just Kanto and Johto" answered Sam "I plan on going to the others at some point, but I have no set plan for which ones I'll go to or in what order"

Suddenly pikachu and the two celebi woke up and headed into the trees "What's going on?" asked Sam lets follow them and find out" said Ash as he quickly followed the three pokemon "Oh wow look at that" said Sam once they caught up

In front of them was a massive amount of metapods stuck to the sides of a lot of trees and they were all evolving into butterfree as the sun rised above the horizon. It was a beautiful sight that Ash and Sam, now friends enjoyed thoroughly "That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen" said Sam "I'll never forget it" "Me either" agreed Ash

After the sun fully rose and the group ate breakfast they continued making their way to Arborville, and they are currently at the shrine "We are almost there" said Brock "Yes, but I suspect that that man in the mask will strike again very soon" warned Ash "So be on guard"

As Ash finished saying those words a mechanical arm shot forth from the undergrowth and tried to grab the two celebi, it was the Iron Masked Marauder! he was back to steal the two celebi on his spider mech with Jessie, James and Meowth standing behind him "Hand over those celebi right now" demanded the Iron Masked Marauder evilly "I told you before, NEVER!" yelled Ash in anger

Pikachu and lucario fired off mid ranged leveled attacks that failed to break through the shields the mech had. The Iron Masked Marauder had his mech swing its arms around, knocking over trees and causing a lot of damage, just then one of the arms managed to grab hold of both celebi and shock them hard. Ash's celebi easily withstood the attack as pikachu could produce much stronger torrents of electricity, but the other one couldn't and was severely weakened.

This allowed the Iron Masked Marauder to catch the celebi in a dark ball, much to everyone's horror "Muahaha! Celebi is mine now!" boasted the Iron Masked Marauder

Ash and Sam climbed the mech in hopes of saving celebi. A massive struggle ensued that caused the mech to topple over. Ash managed to get his hands on the dark ball while everyone fell off, but hit his head on a tree hard and was knocked out temporarily and dropped it allowing the Iron Masked Marauder to reclaim it

The wild pokemon surrounded the Iron Masked Marauder in an effort to get him to set celebi free "Forget it, the celebi you know is gone" scoffed the Iron Masked Marauder as he sent out the now darkened celebi "Now get rid of these pests"

Celebi obeyed due to the effects of the dark ball and sent all the wild pokemon flying with a powerful Psychic "Show me more of your power" commanded the Iron Masked Marauder who was impressed by celebi's power

Jessie, James and Meowth watched everything from behind some broken trees "This is bad" said Meowth "I really hope that the twerp can pull through and win" added Jessie "Me two" agreed James. Non of them wanted this to happen and figured that the Iron Masked Marauder would betray the boss as he had a really powerful pokemon under his control

As the Iron Masked Marauder commanded, celebi began creating a massive spiky ball nest with numerous sticks and leaves via a massive whirlwind that sucked up Jessie in the process. The Iron Masked Marauder marveled at what celebi created "With a pokemon like you, no one can stop me" laughed the man

Towa and her granddaughter Diana saw the giant nest "What is that?" asked Diana with worry "I don't know, but we need to find out" responded Towa "Something bad is happening to the forest" Towa and Diana went to Mr. White so he could take them into the forest in his blimp boat

High up in the mountains a suicune was standing next to a zyguarde that was in its 10% form and both of them could sense that something was very wrong in the forest and went to investigate

Towa, Diana and Mr. White found the group tending to Ash and his slight head injury "Is everyone alright?" asked Towa "Yea, Ash got knocked out for a few minutes, but besides that we're fine" called Brock "Oh dear what happened?" asked Towa in shock

Ash explained what was going on as everyone got on Mr. White's boat and took off "Oh dear, look at all this destruction" said Tomo in woe "Forcing the spirit of the forest to destroy the forest is unacceptable" said Towa with anger "We will stop that man and save celebi" declared Ash with conviction

Meanwhile Jessie was trying to get herself free of the vines she was tangled up in, the Iron Masked Marauder noticed and told her "Don't fret, once you witness the power I now wield I'll set you free. Celebi it's time to make even more chaos"

Celebi turned the nest from a spike ball shape into the shape of a scyther, then it fired a massive purple beam from the mouth towards the lake. However lugia emerged and fired off Areoblast and stopped the attack dead in its tracks "A lugia, what a nice addition to my team it will make" said the Iron Masked Marauder with greed thick in his voice

Mr. White drove the blimp closer to the nest and Ash called out to celebi hoping to snap her out of it "Celebi send them away" ordered the Iron Masked Marauder with some annoyance

Celebi fired off another purple beam that popped one of the balloons of the blimp causing it to crash into the shore of the lake, thankfully no one was harmed in the crash "We need to stop that madman" said Towa "Indeed" agreed Mr. White "Pikachu use Thunder!" ordered Ash

Pikachu called forth a massive rain storm and then called down a simply gigantic bolt of lightning that did massive damage to the nest, much to the shock of the Iron Masked Marauder "Celebi eliminate them!" he demanded

Celebi again fired a massive beam of purple energy, but Ash fired off a gigantic beam of aura that blasted straight threw the attack and blew apart the nest's "head" thankfully Jessie was just below the blast, the Iron Masked Marauder had jumped down to a lower section to avoid being vaporized

It was at this time that suicune and zyguarde showed up and bore witness to Ash's immense power as he blasted apart the head of the nest "Are you two here to help?" asked Ash when he noticed them 'Suicune is here to help for sure, but I am here to join you' answered zyguarde 'As you are the Chosen One you are to protect the ecosystem as well as I' "We'll talk about this latter, but first we need to save celebi" said Ash as he fired off another beam of aura to stop another massive purple beam that was fired at them from a slightly repaired scyther shaped nest

The Iron Masked Marauder sent out his dark tyranitar so he could capture both suicune and zyguarde, however Ash's lucario blasted the dark tyranitar away with one full powered Flash Cannon. The Iron Masked Marauder was struck dumb at the fact his second strongest pokemon was taken out in one move

Ash took this opportunity to teleport up to celebi and use his pure aura to purge the darkness out of celebi and restore her back to full heath, destroying the dark ball in the process "What's going on?!" asked the Iron Masked Marauder in shock and confusion

"The end of your rain of terror" announced Ash as he restrained the Iron Masked Marauder in a powerful psychic grip "As an Aura Guardian I here by place you under arrest" "Grrrr how dare you stop my plans" growled the Iron Masked Marauder "You didn't ever have a chance" said Ash "I lured you into thinking you had the upper hand, but my pokemon were far stronger than your dark pokmeon from the start"

Ash called the International Police and had them take the Iron Masked Marauder away. Jessie and James called Giovanni and let him know that the Iron Masked Marauder had been arrested and he had managed to obtain a powerful pokemon that he was going to use to take over Team Rocket with, but was stopped by Ash and his more powerful pokemon. Givonni decided that the Iron Masked Marauder should rot in jail and not be bailed out as the man refused to conform to the new way Team Rocket operated

Ash along with the legendary pokemon healed the forest and undid the damage done to it. Zyguarde then spoke to Ash telling him that ever since he proved he was the Chosen One back in the Orange Islands he had been seeking him out to join him as Arceus ordered him to follow the Chosen One once he was found. Zyguarde also showed Ash that he had a special pokeball and that he actually had enough cells to turn into the complete form at will, as well as know moves that normal zyguards don't. So Ash obtained the very special zyguarde while suicune went back into the wilds free as ever.

The celebi that brought Sam to their time was soon ready to take Sam back to his own time "Goodby Ash" said Sam "It's not goodby, buy see you again" said Ash as he shock Sam's hand "Remember I know your older self, so I know our friendship will survive" "I almost forgot about that, but I want to give you something before I go" said Sam as he pulled out a very odd pokeball "I found this very odd pokemon sometime ago, but I can't get it to listen to me" "So what do you want me to do with it?" asked Ash "Take care of it for me and show my older self it once it's fully evolved or when ever you want" answered Sam "What kind of pokemon is it?" asked Ash "I don't remember the name, but I do know that it is a color variant and not a shiny" answered Sam "Oh, well I'll see what I can do and show you the results when I see you again" said Ash "Thanks" thanked Sam as he let celebi take him back to his own time

"I wonder what pokemon it is" pondered Ash as he let out the mystery pokemon. It turned out to be a purple, red and gold axew "Uhhhh where in the world did that pokemon come from?" asked a very puzzled Brock "From what I can tell it's not from our world, but another" answered Ash "Okay...then how did it get in our world?" asked Misty who was also puzzled by this very strange pokemon "How should I know, I'm not Palkia the Master of Space" responded Ash

So Ash stopped a madman and got two very special pokemon, who where very unique in their own ways; one being specially directed by Arceus to follow Ash, while the other was a gift from another world (Legodood93's Prophecy of the Eons)

New Pokemon

Ash-

Zyguarde- Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Bite, Glare, Dig, Safeguard, Focus Blast, Shock Wave, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Hyper Beam, Hyper Voice, Extreme Speed, Draco Meteor

Axew* (M)- Scratch, Leer, Dragon Rage, Counter, Night Slash, Harden, Incinerate, Dig, Strength, Scary Face

 **Note: Well I wasn't planing on adding that gifted pokemon until latter, but I thought it'd be cool the way I did add it in. Also I'm sorry I haven't posted in lately, but I was rather ill for a week and then was busy with taking care of other things with the family**

 **Noncannon Fodder**

"What's Scribe0magic been up to?" asked Latias "He's been busy the last few days" answered Ash "While he's been busy however a new chapter of a certain story did came out" "Oh what happened in it?" asked Latias "Well that version of you confessed her feelings to that version of me and he was dumb stuck as he felt the same, but didn't know how to tell her" "Ha, I still remember how you let me know I was the one you wanted" remarked Latias "I do to, but we're not spoiling it" said Ash

"Darn right you wont" said Scribe0magic as he came into the room "and I'd opt it out from anyone seeing it anyway" "So are we back on track?" asked Ash "I have no set schedule nor do I plan to, I write what I feel like when I feel like" answered Scribe0magic "I didn't mean that, I meant are you going to alter any timelines soon?" responded Ash "Depends on what I see and if I feel like it" answered Scribe0magic "Makes sense" agreed Ash

"So what's the plan for tonight?" asked Latias "I'm going to go eat leftovers for dinner and then go to bed" replied Scribe0magic "and no you two are not going to mate tonight" "Wasn't planning on it, I was going to take Latias out to the movies" said Ash in defense "That's fine, but you two go at it when ever you get the chance and I'm tired of it" said Scribe0magic as he went to the kitchen

"Lets go see that movie" said Latias excitedly "Yes lets" agreed Ash as he took Latias' arm and walked out of the crystalline house


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

 **The Kecleon Caper and The Joy of Water of Water Pokemon**

 **High up in the mountains as the Fourth Movie comes to a close**

"The Iron Masked Marauder would make an interesting addition to our group" notes Keita "Indeed he would, with those Dark Balls we could become far more powerful" agrees a dark skinned male that is wearing dark red cloths and has deep red eyes and white hair "So how will we get him to join us Zeke?" asks Keita "Violently" answers Zeke with a vile tone "Is there any other way?" asks Keita with a dark grin

"No, but I must say those stories of farfetch'd being a delicacy were very much true" said Zeke as he took a bite out of a well cooked drumstick "Yes, he was a decent pokemon, but it just wasn't up to par with my power or style anymore" agreed Keita as he took a chunk of meat off the spitfire roasted body of his first pokemon "Keita just remember, while most pokemon are edible don't go eating them on a whim. You do need them to be at top form and not be food unless absolutely necessary" said Zeke

The two evil trainers began laughing manically and after finishing their meal went out to recruit the Iron Masked Marauder to their group

 **With our heroes in the present day**

As the group are walking along to the next town a massive blimp flies over and the gang decided to follow it to an airstrip where a large number of people gather round. A man comes out and tells everyone that the ship, the Bay May, is like a luxury cruise and it's an impressive 100 meters in length. The captain of the ship comes out and asks if anyone has any knowledge on treating pokemon. Ash steps forward and shows him his medical license and informs him that he is Dr. Ash Ketchem and is very qualified to treat all kinds of pokemon and illnesses

Everyone was shocked that Ash, a well known trainer and pokemon doctor was right in front of them. Some people asked Ash for autographs, but Ash told them he was going to treat the pokemon and not to bother him with such trivial things as he isn't that famous or important

Ash was taken to where the pokemon were being held and was told that they were both kecleon "Don't worry, if they are hiding I can find them with my aura and psychic powers" assured Ash "I didn't except you to have any problems" said Madison, the owner of the kecleons

Ash easily saw that the two pokeom had mild air sickness, as well as getting major food poisoning "Alright, I just need to make an herbal remedy real quick and they should be all good to go" said Ash after he gave the two pokemon a quick look over "That's good to hear" said Madison with relief "but I wonder what they ate that made them sick" "I'm going to look into that after I give your pokemon their medicine" said Ash

Once Ash treated the two pokemon he looked into what they ate that could have given them food poisoning and found that the deviled eggs they ate the day before were past their due date by four days. Ash checked on the rest of the food and found a few more items that had gone past the expiration date by only a few days and had it thrown out so no one else would get sick

Meanwhile some thieves had snuck on board and began to swipe various valuable items, but walked right into Ash and were swiftly apprehended by him. The captain thanked Ash for helping the two pokemon and stopping the two wannabe thieves. Ash said it was no big deal and that anyone with any decency would have done the same thing

 **Two Days Latter**

The group head to Olivine City come across a very popular pokemon center located next to a large river as it specializes in water type pokemon, much to Misty's joy "Ash did you study here at all?" asks Brock "No, but the grandmother of the current Joy did however teach some of my classes" answered Ash "She was a lot of fun" "I can't wait to meet a Nurse Joy that specializes in water pokemon" says Misty with stars in her eyes

"Sorry to disapoint, but the current Joy had a bad experience with some remoraids and has been scared of water pokemon since "Then how does she run the pokemon center?" asks Misty in disbelief "She treats them, and they recover back to full health but it takes longer due to the way she treats them" answers Ash "Could you help her get over her fear?" asks Serena "I can try, I was planing on offering my serveses there anyway while my pokemon go off and train" answered Ash

When the gang came in Ash asked the current Nurse Joy if she needed any help, to which she happily accepted as she knew just how well skilled Ash was as a doctor from her family, who sang his praises. Ash knew that every Nurse Joy that he's worked with say he's a miracle worker, but at first he didn't think so until he brought that entei to life as that was a very impressive feat he did and he even felt a power greater than either his aura or psychic powers combined

Ash spent two days working with Nurse Joy and helped her conquer her fear of water pokemon and saved the life of a gyarados after it nearly broke its neck. In the meantime Ash's pokemon trained with the others overseeing them train alongside their own

 **Note: Well...no noncannon fodder this time as there isn't anything worth altering at the moment, and I prefer to do it to something that's more recent than something much older and unfinished as more people are likely to see it and be recognized better, unless they are popular but again it's riskier as I might not do them justice...**

 **Also a Keita cameo with a character that someone suggested that shows how dark he's become so far, and yes they were eating Keita's farfetch'd, how horrible and sad :'( R.I.P**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

 **Olivine and Cianwood City**

Note: I asked for any faults in the listings as I believe there are, but no one has pointed them out and I would like to make sure that the next listing is correct

 **Two Days Latter**

The group have finally made it to Olivine City, Ash wanted to straight to the gym but was called into the pokemon center for an emergency as a major accident happened similar to the one that led to him becoming a pokemon doctor in the first place "Well that stinks for Ash" noted Serena "He really wanted to get to the gym, but now he'll have to wait until tomorrow" "I know Serena, but brother has to do what he can to save those pokemon's lives" said Tomo "He's right, plus Ash would never ignore something major like this if he can help it" added Brock

 **Time Skip to Next Morning (Sorry I couldn't come up with any operations, might add them in latter)**

"Man I can't believe how long Ash was in there" noted Tomo "I agree, but he it took him about as long the last time he had to handle an emergency like this" said Brock "How long do you think Ash will sleep for?" asked Serena "For quite sometime, the last time he had to do operate on so many pokemon he slept for like ten hours afterwords" answered Misty

And Misty was right, Ash did sleep for about ten hours after he went to bed "Man that was a good sleep" said Ash as he stretched. Ash noticed that he had a message from Latias saying she had a strange dream about what she interpreted as another world in which Ash was born a latios, but was hidden by his mother as she died. Ash responded by telling her that he had a similar dream the night before and believes she is right, but he doesn't know why they had them. Latias replied that she'll let him know if anything comes up and also asked when he was coming to visit. Ash answered that it would be late in his journey through Johto, but he will come to see her this year for sure

After Ash ate brunch he headed straight to the gym and this time there were no interruptions "Hello I would like to challenge this gym for its badge" called Ash "Then I accept your challenge" said a young woman that was dressed up as Jasmine the gym leader stepped forward and sent out an onix, Ash could easily see that this person was nothing more than Jasmine's apprentice and felt that he needed to put her in her place.

"Alright then, magneton come out and use Flash Cannon" said Ash as he sent out one of his top pokemon, lets just say that the onix was blown straight into the wall by that one attack and knocked clean out "Now can you please tell me where the real gym leader is?" asked Ash in a flat tone "Right here" said a voice from behind, it's the real Jasmine

"Janina, why did you think you could battle in my place, especially against a trainer of Ash Ketchem's caliber?" asked Jasmine in an angry and annoyed tone "Wait, you're telling me I tried to face down the best of last years rookies?" asked Janina in shock "Yes, now go scrub off that sealing wax off onix and get back to training" ordered Jasmine who was still upset

"Excuse me, but are you tacking challenges right now?" asked Ash "I'm afraid not, the ampharos at the historical lighthouse is very ill at the moment and I've been trying to take care of it" answered Jasmine with a sigh "Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Ash "I ordered some medicine from Cianwood, but I'm too busy to go get it and maybe you could double check to see if I got the right kind" answered Jasmine "Of course I can, I do have a medical license after all" complied Ash

As Jasmine led the group to the original lighthouse the group saw a major restoration project being done on it "What made the people of Olivine decide to fix up the old lighthouse when they have the far newer and modern one?" asked Brock "That's because back when the weather was thrown off balance the lighthouse created a barrier that blocked the bad weather from reaching Olivine and then fired off a massive beam of white light that broke apart the storm clouds" explained Jasmine "Plus an alter to lugia is inside and the people believe that that's what led to the lighthouse to being able to keep us safe" "Wow, that's quite something isn't it" noted Misty

"From what I've read the alter was built long before the lighthouse, and that the lighthouse was built as both a lighthouse and a shrine" said Ash "so that would explain why it showed that power" "Well in either case the entire town decided to fix the place up so it would last another thousand years or more" said Jasmine "It's amazing that such an event prompted people to repair their history" said Misty in awe "Yes it is" agreed Jasmine and Serena

When the group entered the lighthouse they saw right in the middle of the room as a large statue of lugia with its wings spread wide an an offering bowl sculpted at its feet, and it was full to the brim with many many offerings "Ash from what I hear you have a lugia" said Jasmine "You are correct, and he's telling me that these offerings are very much appreciated and he'll pick them up latter and then have others come every so often, when it's safe to come and take away the offerings" replied Ash "Really? Well that will be nice" said Jasmine "but lets get to the top so you can make sure ampharos will get the right medicine"

When the group made it to the top of the lighthouse they saw a massive crystalline structure in the middle of the room "I know ampharos' light can be seen for miles, so why the large crystal?" asked Ash "It helps ampharos shine it's light even further and for some other reason that's been lost to time" answered Jasmine "I sense a mega stone for ampharos inside it, so it must have some special power for just ampharos" said Ash "Really? Well I'll look into it at another time, but let me show you ampharos" said Jasmine as she ushers over a very ill looking ampharos

Ash quickly gives it a look and asks Jasmine what kind of medicine she asked for and finds she was correct in what she asked for as it will fix ampharos right up "Thanks, but could you go get for me? I need to stay here and make sure ampharos doesn't get worse" asked Jasmine "Well I need to get the Storm Badge from Cianwood anyway, so yes" agreed Ash "Thanks so much, I haven't been able to focus on battling while ampharos has been sick" thanked Jasmine "and before you ask, yes I did inform the League about the situation and they understand, so everything is fine"

Ash thankfully had called in for his yacht to be brought to Olivine so they could get to Cianwood faster, much to Misty's joy. Jasmine had Janina bring back the medicine once Ash had gotten it as part of her punishment for impersonating her. Ash didn't have any issues with that as he had a way to get back on his own without his yacht, plus he wanted to check out the Whirl Islands anyway on the way back

The next day the group arrived at Cianwood City and went straight to the pharmacy so Janina could take the medicine back quickly to Jasmine and ampharos on Ash's yacht. Afterwords Ash headed down to the beach in just a pair of normal swim trunks and told the others that he was going to try to take the rest of the day off and enjoy himself. Ash's friends understood that Ash really needed sometime to himself after dealing with a major emergency and picking up some medicine for a sick pokemon, so they left him be and enjoyed some fun in the sun as well

It wasn't until four days latter that Misty asked Ash when he was going to face the gym "Latter today, I seriously needed sometime to myself" answered Ash who was laying out on the beach getting a nice tan "Well at least we aren't in any rush" said Serena "She's right, we don't need to rush our way through Johto" agreed Brock "I know, it's just we usually head straight to the gym" said Misty "We would have if I didn't have to operate on all those pokemon back in Olivine" said Ash as he got up and put his cape and hat on

As the group headed over to the gym they found Chuck wrestling with his machoke on the beach, and was losing badly "It's funny how Chuck is a fighting type gym leader, but is still overweight" remarked Misty "I heard that!" yelled Chuck "and I'm not fat!" "No, but you do look like a sumo wrestler" said Ash "Huh, I never thought about that before" said Chuck "I guess it fits with my gym's typing at least" "So are you going to take us to the gym?" asked Ash "Of course, follow me" answered Chuck as he led the group to the gym, by having them march double time

By the time they reach the gym everyone except Ash is winded "Ash how *huff* can *huff* not be winded *huff* after a long run like that?" asked Misty as she gasped for breath "Years of training" answered Ash "I have to be in good physical condition to be able to use my aura to its fullest" "I need to lay down" complained Tomo who promptly layed down on his back "Don't worry Tomo in a few years you'll be able to handle a run like that" assured Ash "Yay" said Tomo in a tired tone

"Well lets get this gym battle started" said Chuck "Agreed, so how many pokemon are we using?" replied Ash "This will be a double battle" answered Chuck "and I want to see your best fighting types" "Fair enough" agreed Ash

"Alright, poliwrath and kommo-o come forth" said Chuck as he sent out his two pokemon "lucario and primeape you're up" said Ash as he had his lucario step forward and send out his primeape "Chuck is in trouble, those are two of Ash's best pokemon" said Brock "I know, and lucario is in league with his legendaries" added Misty "But I do wonder how Chuck will handle them" said Serena and Tomo

Chuck heard Ash's friends talk about how powerful Ash's lucario was and remembered Falkner saying that he was taken down by Ash's powerful pidgeot and it wasn't even his among his best pokemon, and the lucario was known to be one of them. Chuuck hoped that his pokemon could hold up against such strength and power, Ash picked up on Chuck's nerves so he called out the first attack "Lucario use Zen Headbutt and primeape use Thunderbolt"

Both of Ash's pokemon took advantage of Chuck's distraction and nailed his two pokemon hard, this snapped Chuck out of his musings and called for a counter attack "Lucario, primeape use a combo Earthquake!" called Ash

As Chuck's pokemon came running in to strike back at Ash's pokemon, they unleashed a devastating Earthquake that knocked out all the pokemon except lucario who had jumped right after firing off her attack. The combo attack also leveled the gym (Even though it was a mostly outdoor one) and reshaped the coastline, leaving most of the gym trainers and pokemon unconscious, but unharmed. Ash's friends were lucky enough that Ash had created a barrier so they would be safe from the massive shockwaves, but sadly pikachu also fainted from the attack as he was not protected from it

"I completely forgot about your lucario's all mighty Earthquakes, but jeez they have grown even stronger" said Chuck once he regained his barrings "But in any case here's your Storm Badge" "Thanks, sorry about leveling the gym" replied Ash "Not to worry, I didn't really have a set building as I hold the gym battles on the beach instead" replied Chuck as he gave Ash the badge

"Ash I really don't like it when you have lucario use her Earthquake attack" complained pikachu once everyone was in their rooms at the pokemon center "It's not my fault you're weak to my attack" said lucario "I know, but man having such a weakness to ground type attacks blows when some of the best moves are ground typed" said pikachu "That's why I'm having you start learning Magnet Rise tomorrow" said Ash "Yay! With that I can avoid my one type weakness!" cried pikachu happily "Just know that normally Magnet Rise is tricky to learn, but thanks to your psychic powers it shouldn't be that hard" said Ash "Can I try to learn some new psychic powers as well?" asked pikachu "I see why not, I'm interested in seeing just how far you can go with them" agreed Ash

Note: Yeah, lucario has a pretty powerful Earthquake attack that could level an entire town if left unchecked, so the damage would have been far worse if Ash didn't contain it to just the battlefield. Up next the Whirl Islands! and the Whirl Cup!

 **Noncannon Fodder**

" **What did you just do?** " Asked Ash as Nick pulled out an empty Pokeball from Ash's bag without Ash noticing

"I just transferred them to wherever you store the rest of your pokemon so they're completely fine. So your party consists of three pokemon, snivy, greninja and pikachu" explained Nick

" **And why would you do that?** " questioned Ash

"So I can do this" said Nick as he went to touch Ash with the Pokeball, but a powerful blast of aura sent him flying

Ash turned and saw a very different version of himself standing off to the side with a massive orb of aura burning in his right hand that he was holding over his head

The others had come outside just in time to see a Hoopa ring appear and Guardian Ash drop out of it and blast Nick with a burst of aura just as he was about to touch Ash with a Pokeball and then create a massive orb of aura above his head. So they all came running to see what was going on

"Do you really think I would let a different version of me get captured like that?" demanded Guardian Ash in anger "If I knew you existed, no" answered a very hurt Nick "Think before you act next time" scolded Guardian Ash as he lowered his hand and dispersed the massive orb of aura

"Now let me assess the situation here" said Guardian Ash as he began to concentrate "Mmmm from what I can gather you don't want to leave your two siblings behind, and they don't want to lose you either but they have to stay and protect the Soul Dew. Well in my world I had a similar problem, but it was easily resolved" "Errr what do you mean?" asked Ash

"I mean I can tell you just started a relationship with latias and don't want to leave her behind" answered Guardian Ash "Wait, you know about that already?" asked Ash in shock "While I'm put off by the fact she is your sister, as the Chosen One of my worlds Arceus I can turn into any male pokemon I want. Which really helped with me choosing who I was going to spend the rest of my life with" answered Guardian Ash "I don't get it" said Ash "I married the latias from my world's Altomare after I won the Kalos League" clarified Guardian Ash

"You married her!?" exclaimed Ash in shock "Yep, and we sealed the deal shortly after my world's Arceus bound us together in marriage" answered Guardian Ash "Then where is she?" asked Ash "Back home with the kids" answered Guardian Ash "and I really should head home, it's game night and I don't want to miss it" "Uhhh I have to ask, you can really turn into any male pokemon?" asked Ash

It was at this time the others arrived to hear Ash ask if he had heard this other Ash right

Guardian Ash answered by changing into his latios form and then the golden ring of Arceus formed at his midsection and 18 orbs of the various types there are formed around that. Then Guardian Ash took on a more radiant look with his midnight blue feathers turning golden white and his other ones taking on a silvery white. Guardian Ash then formed a Hoopa Ring and flew right threw it with the ring closing afterwords

"Nick, that was not a very smart move you tried to pull" said Alex "Well...when I think about it he did have a good idea on how we can all go and not be captured by other trainers, but yeah the way he tried to go about it was all kinds of wrong" said Ash "But that still leaves the issue about the Soul Dew and the DMA" "I already sorted that out" said Alex "Well then, lets get everything taken care off before I have to go" said Ash

 **Note: Nick you are a complete idiot, that's why you got thumped in the into of the other story and in the actual story. I mean giving away a secrete of Lego thinking I'd use it against him and then capturing Ash without explaining yourself first, bad move. That's why after I sent you flying with a psychic blast the massive metal pokeball drops on you and then my Ash smashes the left side of your face in with one solid unpowered punch**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

 **The Whirl Islands**

 **Note: Sorry for the long wait for an update, but I had writer's block for this story so I worked on my other ones or made new ones**

 **Two Days Latter**

After winning his latest badge Ash spent the next day training his pokemon really hard and then the next day to relax. After that the group get on board a small ferry that's headed back to the main land "Ahhh I love being out at sea" said Misty who was in bliss "Well lets keep an eye out, there are whirlpools around" warned Ash "We have strong swimmers though, so we should be fine" said Misty "It's better to be safe than sorry" said Ash

As the group watches on they start seeing whirlpools "I'm glad we're safe on this boat" said Brock "I agree" added Misty "Think again" snarls a deep voice from behind

The group turns to find a group of five pirates who have tied up the rest of the people on board "Hand over your pokemon and valuables and we'll be on our way" demanded one of the pirates "As if" said Ash as he sent out espeon to stand along side pikachu and lucario "Oh the boy wants a fight does he?" taunted one of the pirates "He's not alone" said Tomo as he sent out his pikachu, chikorita and popplio "Same here" adds Serena, Misty and Brock as they too send out their pokemon

The pirates put up a valiant effort, but couldn't overcome the combined might of the groups pokemon. However the final confrontation caused a massive explosion that sent the pirates as well as Ash and the gang overboard. The group saw that they were bring pulled into a whirlpool and sent out their water types to try to get away, but the whirlpool's pull was to strong and was dragging them in

Ash made a snap decision and used his powers to transform into a lugia to get everyone to safety "Thanks Ash" says a grateful Misty "No problem" says Ash 'Are you the Chosen One?' asks a female lugia as she breaks the surface 'I saw you transform and want to know' "Indeed I am" answered Ash "I even have the lugia from the Orange Islands to confirm it"

'That lugia happens to be my older brother, can you let him out so we can catch up?' asked the lugia "Sure" complied Ash as he used his psychic powers to make lugia's pokeball appear and let him out

"Ash is there a reason we're out in the middle of the ocean with you in my form carrying your friends?" asked lugia 'Brother!' cried the female lugia as she latched onto him in a big hug "Ooof! Yes it's nice to see you to sister, but please get off" asked lugia 'So is this boy really the Chosen One?' she asked "Indeed" confirmed lugia 'I'm glad that the Chosen One has been found' said lugia's sister

"It is, but how have you been?" asked lugia 'I've been fine' answered lugia's sister 'But I need to be going, I have things I need to take care off' "Alright, be safe" called lugia as his sister disappeared beneath the waves

"Alright, we should get to land as soon as possible" said Ash "Ash you should change back before anyone sees you" warned Brock "I know that, so hop onto lugia's back and I'll change and let lapras out" said Ash

Soon everyone was on Ash's lapras who was happy to be out in the sea again and begin heading to the closest island. Once there they find Prof. Elm there with a corsola in his lap "Ohhh where did you get it?" asks Misty "Here in the Whirl Islands a few years ago" answers Elm

"So are you here for the Whirl Cup?" asks Elm as the group's pokemon are being treated "We sure are" answers Ash "That's good to hear" says Elm "If we want to make it on time for the Whirl Cup we better get going" says Brock as he's looking at the brochure "Then lets get going" says Misty "Bye Prof. Elm" calls Ash

Soon the group are on their way to the Whirl Cup

Five Days Latter

Ash and the gang are currently just arriving in the island where the Whirl Cup is held. As they land they think back on the last couple of days which have been interesting for sure.

(Flashbacks)

First off they met a trainer who had a pidgey named Orville who wanted to fly to the sun, or as close as it could, so the gang decided to help them achieve their dream. This resulted in the group going up in a balloon really high up to where they all needed to wear oxygen masks to breath.

But Orville still kept going higher and higher, with ice starting to form on him, until he finally took a steep dive back down. Everyone was worried if something was wrong, but Ash told them to just watch. So they all watched as Orville began glowing and changing, they thought he was evolving into pidgeotto, but he kept growing and changing with the glow growing brighter and brighter until finally to burst revealing a mega pidgeot

"What just happened?" asked Serena once everyone was on the ground "I sensed a rayquaza while we were up there and it blessed Orville for being so brave and flying far higher than any pidegy ever has before" explained Ash "This means Orville is now permanently a mega" "That's amazing!" cried Orville's trainer "Indeed and I think his amazing accomplishment inspired these overweight pideys to get back into shape" agreed Ash

Next the group come across a lake full of chinchou and a town celebrating the fact that the chinchou are about to go from the lake out to sea, Team Rocket tied to swipe the chinchou but Ash quickly dealt with them. Misty did however catch one that was struggling behind and was incredibly weak. After that the gang arrived at Yellow Rock Island where they saved a little girl and her home from being sucked into a whirlpool and gathered up her family's corsola that had fled when a wild one attacked them, Misty battled it and swiftly captured it

Team Rocket however managed to steal a large amount of jewelery that was made from corsula pieces from a warehouse and revived a nice paycheck for their good work

Then they got a lift from a woman who was looking for her grandfather's old boat that sank to the bottom of the sea. Ash offers to help her find her grandfather's treasure which she thinks could be the legendary silver feather "Huh, isn't that a feather from lugia?" asks Ash "Why yes it is" answers Luka

"Lugia aren't your feathers a sign of trust?" asks Ash telepathicly "Yes they are, but if you are wondering why I haven't given you one yet is because you haven't asked" replied lugia "Oh, well when we get the chance can you please give me one?" asked Ash "Of course" agreed lugia

"Hello?" asks Luka as she waves her hand in front of Ash's face "Oh, sorry I was conversing with one of my psychic types" apologized Ash "Oh, I didn't know you were psychic" said Luka with some surprise "Tomo is as well, but isn't as powerful as I am" said Ash "But it's fine, I don't go showing my powers off like some do"

"It looks like we've arrived to where grandfather's ship sank" says Luka as she looks at her charts "Good, so lets get ready to dive" says Ash as he psychicly swaps his cloths for his wetsuit "Impressive" comments Luka "Thanks" replies Ash

"Can I come two?" asks Tomo "Sure, Serena, Misty, Brock you alright staying here to keep and eye on things?" replies Ash "Alright" they agree

Ash quickly led Tomo to another room so he could help him change into his own wetsuit "Thanks brother, I didn't want the others to see me change" says Tomo with gratitude "It's no big deal, I had the same problem until I learned how to use my psychic powers to change my cloths instantly" assures Ash

So Ash, Tomo and Luka all dive under the water and swim down until they come across Luka's grandfather's old boat "There it is" says Luka threw the com link "Good, now we should be careful, some pokemon probably live there now and won't take to kindly to strangers" warned Ash telepathicly "Good to know" replied Luka over the comlink

As they approached the ship a mantine came out and attacked them with a Bubble Beam. Ash quickly created a barrier to block the attack and suggested that they find another way in while he has some of his pokemon distract the mantine "Good idea Ash" agreed Luka

So Ash sent out his gyarados, wartortle, lapras, vaporeon and onmastar to distract mantine while him and the others get inside the boat. As the group look around they come across a room full of baby remoraids "This must be why that mantine was protecting this place" suggested Tomo "I think your right, but look I think I see the chest" said Luka "But how are we going to get it?" "Let me" said Ash as he used his psychic powers to gently move the chest to them so they could go

Once everyone was back on the surface Luka opened the chest and saw a smaller one inside, along with some other valuables, and opened it revealing a Silver Wing still in perfect condition "Wow it looks like your grandfather was right" said Misty "It sure does, but I have to wonder how he got it" replied Luka "We may never know" said Ash

(End Flashbacks)

"Tomorrow is the big day" said Serena "Are you two ready?" "Yep all set" answered Ash "They won't know what hit them" added Misty "Most likely not, as both of you are accomplished trainers" said Brock "But I bet brother will win with his amazing pokemon" said Tomo "I mean Misty is great and all, but Ash has really really strong pokemon" "Gee thanks" slumped Misty as she knew if she did go up against Ash she'd have one heck of a time beating him

The next day Ash sent his pokemon to try to learn some new moves while he competed in the tournament. Though they complained about not being able to watch him as they really did, Ash told them that he'll tell them all about it afterwords. Once the group made it the arena where the Whirl Cup was held a lot of trainers recognized Ash from his Indgio League challenge and Orange League victory and sweatdropped hard, hoping they didn't wind up against him

Both Ash and Misty found that they were in the two different blocks, once they passed threw the preliminaries. Both Ash and Misty breezed threw the Whirl Cup until it was the finals with both Ash and Misty facing each other

"I hope you're ready Misty, because here I come" said Ash "Just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you" said Misty "Trainers please send out your first pokemon" called the referee "Cloyster you're up" said Misty as she sent out her first pokemon "Araquanid come out" said Ash

Oh, did I mention that some of their pokemon evolved during the tournament? No? Opps...

"Cloyster use Rock Blast!" called Misty "Use Bubble Beam to counter that, then use Lunge" countered Ash

Cloyster fired a barrage of rocks from its horn, but araquanid stopped them by firing a stream of bubbles and then it charged forward really fast. Cloyster quickly closed it's shell by using Withdraw, blocking most of the damage "Cloyster quick use Blizzard while its' still close" called Misty "Quick use Mirror Coat!" called Ash "No!" cried Misty realizing her mistake

Cloyster blasted araquanid with a point blank Blizzard that did tons of damage to it, but that proved to be a bad thing as it only made Mirror Coat that more powerful, leaving a fainted cloyster in its wake "Nice job cloyster get some rest" said Misty "Please send out your next pokemon" called the announcer

"Seadra you're up" called Misty "Use Dragon Breath quickly" "Try to dodge that and use Frost Breath" called Ash

Sadly araquanid was to worn out from its last fight and was knocked out "It was worth a shot" said Ash "But now it's your turn primarina, show 'em what you can do"

"Seadra use Hydro Pump" called Misty "Dodge and use Bubble Beam!" countered Ash

As seadra fired a blast of pressurized water primarina easily avoided it and then fired a stream of bubbles that did decent damage "Seadra use Ice Beam" called Misty "Counter it with Hyper Voice" called Ash

Both pokemon fired off their attacks that when they hit canceled each other out and caused a big explosion "Quick use Double Team and Whirlpool" called Misty "Moonblast full power!" called Ash "But only fire when you know where it is"

As the smoke cleared there were ten seadras in the water that launched Whirlpool, but primarina calmly focused and launched her attack at the correct seadra, fainting it instantly "Dang nab it Ash, why do you have to be so strong" complained Misty in a jokingly way "I don't know" replied Ash "Well now you face my best pokemon, starmie" said Misty as she sent out her last pokemon

"Starmie use Thunderbolt!" called Misty "Wait, what!?" yelled Ash in alarm "Quick move!"

Primarina however wasn't able to move in time and was hit hard by the attack "Grrr use Hidden Power" called Ash "Use Rapid Spin to dodge and then use Thunderbolt again" countered Misty

Primarina fired a barrage of green orbs at starmie, who easily avoided the attack and fired off another Thunderbolt that knocked her out "Now you face my best water type" said Ash with an irritated tone "Come forth gyarados!"

"Use Rain Dance and then Thunder!" yelled Ash "Protect, then fire your own Thunder" countered Misty "Why you" growled Ash

Gyarados made it rain really hard before sending forth a powerful blast of lightning at starmie, only for it to block the attack and fire off its own blast of lightning that did a large amount of damage "Gyarados use Hurricane!" yelled Ash "Use Thunder again, but this time add Power Gem to it" countered Misty

Both pokemon fired off their attacks, only for them to crash into each other and cause a massive explosion that sent both pokemon flying back. When the smoke cleared both pokemon were found to be knocked out "Folks this has been an amazing Whirl Cup this year, but as both trainers have used up all of their pokemon it's a tie" said the announcer

"Well since both of you are the winners this year, you both get a pokemon egg as well as a trophy" said Maya, the head of the Whirl Cup "Thanks" said Ash and Misty as they took their prizes "I wonder what kind of pokemon we're going to get" pondered Misty "I don't know" said Ash "But I can't wait to find out" "Lets get a bite to eat before we go to bed" said Brock "I found this really nice place we could try" said Serena "Can we go?" asked Tomo "Let me see" said Ash as he took a look at the place Serena suggested "It's a bit pricy, but what the heck lets eat"

New Pokemon/moves

Ash-

Primarina* (F)- Water Gun, Growl, Disarming Voice, Pound, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Hidden Power- Grass, Icy Wind, Moonblast, Sing, Misty Terrain, Hyper Voice, Ice Beam

Araquanid (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Crunch, Bubble, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Water Sport, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Scald, Entertainment, Frost Breath, Liquidation

Feebas (Egg)

Misty-

Starmie- New moves- Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Thunder

Chinchou (F)- Spark, Charge, Signal Beam, Water Gun, Thundershock, Shock Wave

Corsula (F)- Recover, Rock Blast, Water Gun, Spike Cannon, Icicle Spear, Protect, Tackle

Feebas (Egg)

 **Note: Please tell me of any mistakes I've made in listings, I'd really appreciate it. Also can someone tell me how many days, weeks, months, years have passed since the start of the story so I know how old the characters are currently**

 **Noncannon Fodder**

"Hey Scribe0magic, who's that?" asked Guardian Ash "Hmm, oh another world's version of you" replied Scribe0magic nonchalantly "Seriously?" asked Guardian Ash "What's different about him?" "First of he's a zoroark in disguise" answered Scribe0magic "Secondly his story isn't as far as yours" "Oh..." was all Guardian Ash said

"Yes, and I found another realm where you found a regice when you were five and befriended it" said Scribe0magic "Anymore?" asked Guardian Ash "There's that slightly altered realm, but I need to fix some things in it" replied Scribe0magic "Plus I could always find more" "Alright, well I should get going" said Guardian Ash

"Hold on I want you to go to that world were you found a regice, that version of you also has aura and psychic powers, but he doesn't know how strong they are" said Scribe0magic "So you want me to tell him?" asked Guardian Ash "Yes, but make sure to wipe his mind afterwords" warned Scribe0magic "I'll make sure he has a better idea of how strong he is, but nothing more" "Alright" agreed Guardian Ash "Just point me in the right direction and I'll be on my way"


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

 **A Complete Overhaul to Listings, and Noncannon Fodder**

 **Note: Due to how confusing the listings were and confusion on my part due to it, I'm cleaning it up, this is partially why I haven't added any new chapters in a while. Also there will be move set changes as well. Finally please tell me of any missed moves or pokemon, as well as how many days have passed since the beginning of the stort**

==All Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest# *Means Shiny*!Means Alola Form! %Means Ultra Beast% ?Means Unique Markings?

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Ash's Elite Team-**

#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M) **-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M) **-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight, Psyshock, Wild Charge, Flash, Signal Beam

#Celebi| King's Rock(F)- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Aerial Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

#0Lucario|Safety Goggles(F) **-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

#Dragonair| Dragon Fang* (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate, Thunder, Safeguard, Return

 **#** Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb **-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity, Solar Beam, Psyshock, Swift, Electroweb

#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice **-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

#Lugia (M)| Protective Pads- Areoblast, Hurricane, Gust, Hydro Pump, Protect, Wing Attack, Psychic, Recover, Roost, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Feather Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Psyshock, Weather Ball, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse, Calm Mind, Safeguard, Sky Attack, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Thunderwave, Dragon Tail, Waterfall, Surf, Giga Drain, Hyper Voice, Earth Power

#Gyarados| Deep Sea Tooth(F) **-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald, Dark Pulse, Waterfall, Surf, Outrage, Iron Head, Iron Tail, Bubble Beam, Double-Edge, Rage, Brine

Espeon| Wise Glasses (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

#Nidoking* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake

#Nidoqueen* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam, Earthquake, Earth Power

#Magneton*|Magnet **-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

#Ivysaur| Miracle Seed (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

#Moltres |Charcoal **-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

#Primeape| Blackbelt (M) **-** Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Stomping Tantrum, Cross Chop, Smack Down, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Brick Break, Overheat

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

?Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

Drapion* (M)- Pin Missile, Crunch, Leer, Poison Sting, Cross Poison, Night Slash, Bite, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Toxic, Toxic Spikes, Hone Claws, Scary Face, Earthquake, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Rock Slide, X-Scissor, Poison Jab, Snarl, Dark Pulse, Venoshock, Brutal Swing, Slash, Iron Tail, Screech, Poison Tail, Dig, Aqua Tail, Headbutt

 **Ash's Mid Range Team-**

Kadabra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf, Rollout

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round, Psychic

#Clefable (F) **-** Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Pidgeot (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

#%Celesteela- Flash Cannon, Smart Strike, Absorb, Mega Drain, Protect, Air Slash, Rest, Seed Bomb, Iron Head, Heavy Slam, Smack Down, Metal Sound, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hidden Power- Fairy, Wide Guard, Iron Defense, Skull Bash, Earthquake, Energy Ball, Rock Slide, Hyper Beam

Heracross| Focus Sash(M)- Megahorn, Seismic Toss, Horn Attack, Harden, Bulk Up, Endure, Leer, Bullet Seed, Arm Thrust, Feint, Aerial Ace, Chip Away, Aerial Ace, Night Slash, Counter, Brick Break, Close Combat, Pin Missile, Reversal

?Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam, Recover, Psyshock, Protect, Future Sight, Trick, Flash

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

?Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard, Sucker Punch, Giga Drain, Dream Eater

Kingler (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam

Arcanine (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Sing, Solar Beam, Earthquake, Round

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Snorlax* (M)- Defense Curl, Ice Punch, Protect, Body Slam, Earthquake, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Psychic, Rest, Yawn, Headbutt, Snore, Sleep Talk, Heavy Slam, Rollout, High Horsepower, Solar Beam, Flamethrower, Counter, Zen-Headbutt

Araquanid (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment, Frost Breath, Scald

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

Primarina* (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Growl, Pound, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Hidden Power- Grass, Icy Wind, Sing, Misty Terran, Moonblast, Hyper Voice, Ice Beam

 **Ash's Beginner's Team-**

Murkrow (M)- Wing Attack, Peck, Astonish, Pursuit, Haze

Feebas (Egg)

Bayleaf| Light Clay (F)- Vine Whip, Light Screen, Reflect, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Synthesis, Hidden Power- Rock, Sweet Scent, Poison Powder, Leaf Storm, Solar Beam, Body Slam, Safeguard

Charmeleon| Wise Glasses* (M)- Aura Sphere, Flame Burst, Leer, Growl, Scratch, Detect, Protect, Slash, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Fire Pledge, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Hidden Power- Fighting, Brick Break

Umbreon* (M)- Bite, Tackle, Detect, Sand Attack, Tail Whip, Dark Pulse, Hidden Power- Fairy, Moonlight, Confuse Ray, Screech, Dig, Foul Play, Shadow Ball

Sylveon* (F)- Charm, Baby Doll Eyes, Mimic, Tail Whip, Tackle, Sand Attack, Fairy Wind, Disarming Voice, Draining Kiss, Hyper Voice

Quilava| Charcoal(M)- Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Rollout, Defense Curl, Swift, Tackle, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Lava Plume, Inferno, Double-Edge, Wild Charge, Flame Burst, Headbutt

Natu (Currently an egg)

 **Tomo's Main Pokemon-**

#Chansey| Lucky Punch (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Drain Punch, Psyshock, Protect

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#?0Shadowflare/Rapidash| Power Orb* (M)- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic, Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Megahorn, Poison Jab, Dark Pulse, Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat, Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire, Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz, Wild Charge, Charge Beam, Sunny Day

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

0Pikachu| Light Ball (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave, Flash, Thunder

Popplio (M)- Water Gun, Pound, Growl, Water Pulse, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Charm, Sing, Round, Hyper Voice, Bubble Beam

#Topu Koko- Withdraw, Quick Attack, Thundershock, Screech, Mean Look, Roost, Protect, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam, Electro Ball, Wild Charge, Thunder, Rain Dance

#Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Secondary Pokemon-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

#Growlith (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang, Fire Blast, Dig

Farfetch'd| Stick (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab, Areal Ace, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Facade, Double Team, Protect, Steel Wing

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch, Ice Punch, Charge Beam, Psychic, Fire Punch, Dream Eater, Rest

0%Cosmog- Teleport, Disable, Confusion

Chikorita* (M)- Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Tackle, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Magical Leaf, Body Slam, Sunny Day

 **Misty's Team-**

#Topu Fini- Water Gun, Mean Look, Mist, Haze, Smart Strike, Calm Mind, Withdraw, Nature Power, Aqua Ring, Scald, Water Pulse, Hydro Pump, Nature's Madness

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Thunder

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Metronome, Psychic, Hyper Voice, Rollout

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Pound, Growl, Bubble Beam, Sing, Baby Doll Eyes, Aqua Jet, Charm

Feebas (F)- Egg

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Gym-**

0Goldduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt, Surf, Psychic, Ice Beam

Corsula (F)- Recover, Rock Blast, Spike Cannon, Icicle Spear, Tackle, Protect

Chinchou (F)- Charge, Spark, Water Gun, Signal Beam, Thundershock, Shock Wave

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Sand Attack, Dig, Endure, Leer, Aqua Jet, Absorb, Mud Shot, Harden

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

 **Brock's Pokemon Team-**

Topu Bulu- Leafage, Disable, Mean Look, Wood Hammer, Horn Attack, Leach Seed, Smart Strike, Bulk Up, Strength, Dazzling Gleam

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Swift, Reflect, Confuse Ray, Solar Beam, Extrasensory, Hex, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Dig, Protect, Charm, Fire Blast, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball

#Onix (M)- Rock Slide, Bind, Dragon Breath, Rock Blast, Tackle, Dig, Flash Cannon, Iron Tail, Slam, Harden, Double-Edge, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Earthquake

Golbat (M)- Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Poison Fang, Confuse Ray, Supersonic, Gust, Steel Wing, Haze, Toxic, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Mean Look, Brave Bird, Roost

#Boldore (M)- Sandstrom, Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Flash, Flash Cannon, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Headbutt, Earthquake, Sunny Day

Stantler (M)- Leer, Hypnosis, Sand Attack, Astonish, Tackle, Double Kick, Jump Kick, Horn Attack, Horn Leach

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Braixen (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge, Lucky Chant, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Psyshock, Double Team

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

#Topu Lele- Draining Kiss, Aromatherapy, Aromatic Mist, Mean Look, Psybeam, Confusion, Withdraw, Sweet Scent, Astonish, Charge Beam

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Pound, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Charm, Water Pulse, Sing, Round

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

Golduck (F)- Confusion, Water Gun, Disable, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Scratch, Icy Wind, Psychic, Water Pulse, Protect, Power Gem, Aqua Tail

Mareep* (F) Egg Currently

Murkrow (F)- Peck, Haze, Astonish, Hex, Psychic

 **Noncannon Fodder**

"*Yawn* Man I'm board" said Guardian Ash with a long yawn

"What do you expect? Things have slowed down around here by quite a bit" replied Latias

"I've been busy with forging new worlds" said Scribe0magic as he entered the room "Haven't you noticed the other versions of you wandering around?"

"Yeah and they seem to be rather different from each other" replied Guardian Ash "The one that's actually a latios is rather interesting considering the relationship he's going to have is clearly the same as mine, but he's going around the world in a completely different order than everyone else"

"That's correct, but what's bothering me is that Legodood93 has been inactive for sometime" said Scribe0magic

"Couldn't he do what you've been doing? You know creating new stories to get past his writer's block?" asked Latias

"That's up to him" replied Scribe0magic "I write what comes to me when I have the time, considering some of it has been taken up by other things that I need to do"

"Well other stories you've added to your watch list are interesting for sure, but I can tell you right now that anyone that backstabs me will regret it" said Guardian Ash

"Well no duh, you have way to much in your favor for something like that to work" said Scribe0magic with a smirk "But I might have you go to worlds that have that happen to help sort things out, along with the other versions of you under my care"

"It would be my pleasure" replied Guardian Ash with a grin

 **Note: Yes Ash will get a Mew at some point, but not the one from the Tree of Beginning**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

 **The Lugias of the Whirl Islands**

Three Days Latter the group are close to the northern edge of the Whirl Islands and are taking a break from training and just relaxing enjoying the sun. As the group is relaxing Tomo notices Richie's pikachu Sparky nearby and tells the others

"Who's Richie?" asks Serena

"A really strong trainer I met during the Indigo League. He got really far, but lost to Cynthia's mega lucario" answered Ash

"Wow, that sounds ruff" noted Serena

"Oh it was" said Richie as he came over "It's nice to see all of you again"

"Same here" replied Brock and Misty

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ash

"I've been doing a ton of training, but recently I heard of a mysterious pokemon that is said to live around here" answered Richie

"That'd be lugia" said Ash "We encountered one when we first arrived in the Whirl Islands"

"That's amazing, I've wanted to see a legendary pokemon" said Richie "I mean besides the one you have"

"Actually I've gotten a few more since the Indigo League" clarified Ash "But they're currently off somewhere taking care of something important"

"Awwww I would have loved to see them" complained Richie

"Well I think we better get moving, we have a few more islands to see and we need to not waste to much time if we want to make it to the Silver Conference on time" noted Brock

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Ash who was confused

"The truth is Ash that while we were in the Orange Islands the start of the Silver Conference time to gather badges began, so we're a few weeks behind everyone else" explained Brock "Even with the one month reprieve after that major disaster"

"Oh, I had no idea" said Ash in realization

"Luckily we're not horribly far behind, so we're okay for now" said Brock "So long as nothing major sets us back to far"

"Well then lets get going" said Ash as he started using his psychic powers to clean everything up

"Show off" jabbed Misty

"Hey Richie you want to come with us for a bit?" asked Ash who ignored Misty's light jab

"Sure" agreed Richie

Meanwhile not too far away a young boy was swimming around with his lanturn when a shadow emerges and starts getting closer, but the boy seems fine with it and knows who it is. Just then the group starts to get close, so the boy tells the shadow to go hide

However instead the shadow pokes it head out of the water, showing that it is a really young lugia "Silver I thought I said to go hide" complained the boy

"It sensed that me and Tomo are Aura Guardians, so that's why he didn't hide" explained Ash as the group came closer

"Oh... I didn't know that" said the boy in slight awe

"That's fine, considering that me and Tomo aren't wearing our guardian outfits right now, just our swimgear" said Ash

"So what's your name?" asked Tomo

"My name is Oliver" answered Oliver

"What's going on here?" asked Luka as she came over "Oh it's you all again"

"What brings you here?" asked Ash

"Both me and my younger brother Oliver are friends with Silver and his mother who lives around here as well" answered Luka "It's partially why I wanted to find the silver feather as it help show how they feel"

"Where is Silver's mother?" asked Richie

"Around, she seemed really happy the other day for some reason, but refused to tell us" answered Luka

"I think I know" said Ash with a grin as he let out his lugia into the water

"Hmmmm? What's going on?" asked lugia

"Brother it's nice to see you again" said lugia's sister as she came out of the water

"Sis, don't tell me this little one is yours" said lugia when he noticed the young lugia next to him

"Sorta, I adopted him when his parents were captured by some crooks around Almia" answered lugia's sister sadly "He doesn't remember them much, but still trusts people despite what happened"

"I hope those crooks have been taken care of" said Ash angerly

"They were from what I've heard, but sadly it was to late to really save Silver's parents" said lugia's sister with the same sad tone "The crooks got death row, but yeah, Silver's parents were in horrible shape when they were found"

"What happened to them?" asked Ash with concern

"They lived, but can no longer live out in the wild and needed a ton of rehabilitation to even function properly" answered lugia's sister "thankfully they still retained some trust in people, but it will take years for them to fully recover"

"I'm glad that they're alright, but has Silver seen them at all since then?" asked Ash with relief

"No, they don't remember him at all right now" answered lugia's sister "they suffered major brain damage among other things"

"I see" said Ash in a low tone "I'm just glad that they'll be alright someday"

"It stuff like that that keeps us away from humans so much" said lugia who looked angry and sick at the same time

"We had no idea that was the case" said Luka who was horrified by what she just heard

"I only said that because of the two Aura Guardians here" explained lugia's sister "They need to know what they're fighting against"

Tomo however turned a little green and had to sit down for a bit. The others also looked unsettled by the information they just learned, but Ash managed to sense that Team Rocket was nearby

"Guys I sense Team Rocket is around and I think they know about you two" warned Ash

"What do we do?" asked Luka

"Lugia can you led your sister and Silver somewhere safe where Team Rocket or anyone else will bother them?" asked Ash

"Yes" answered lugia "I might be tired after preventing a volcano from doing to much damage to a nearby populated area, but this is for family"

So lugia had his sister and Silver follow him to a safe haven in a very remote part of the world where many many other legendary pokemon live. In the meantime Ash sent out all of his seaworthy pokemon and had them attack Team Rocket and send them packing

"I wonder what they were planning" pondered Brock

"They wanted to see the power of anger and rage and how it makes pokemon far more powerful than normal" answered Ash "I know because I read the mind of a guy named Prof. Namba who's really messed up"

"Well I think it's time we get going, we have a long way to get home" said Luka as she looked at her watch

"Where's that?" asked Serena

"Cherrygrove City" answered Oliver

"Could you give us a lift to Olivine?" asked Brock

"Sorry but no, we need to get home as soon as possible" answered Luka "Our grandmother is really sick and we want to see her again just in case she doesn't make it"

"It's fine, we'll just ride on lapras back to Olivine" said Ash "It might take a little longer, but it's the best we can do"

"Alright" replied Brock

About five days latter the group arrived back in Olivine and headed to the pokemon center to get some proper sleep in and be ready for the next day

Note: Just a heads up Ash will have around 15-20 legendaries on his team and one is going to join mid way during the Silver Conference, just before he faces that one Hoenn trainer. Guess which one ;P


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

 **The Mineral Badge**

The next mourning the group headed to the Olivine City Gym so Ash could earn his next badge

"Excited for today's gym battle?" asked Misty

"Sure am" replied Ash happily

"Just know that you might go up against some of Jasmine's best pokemon" warned Brock

"Yeah, steel types are no joke" added Serena

"Relax guys I'm well aware of how durable steel types can be, plus I have a few steel types of my own remember" replied Ash "Like lucario here"

"Oh yeah, I forgot she's part steel type" said Misty

"So who are you using?" asked Brock

"Wait and see" said Ash "but most likely I'm not going to use my pokemon that I use for beginners as they're not strong enough to take on such a gym, except charmeleon and quilava"

The group soon arrived at the gym and found that it was very busy since Jasmine wasn't taking challengers for some time

"Looks like we'll have to wait a bit before you can earn a badge" noted Brock

"That's fine, it gives me time to get in some last minute training in" said Ash

"Well from what can see, it'll be tomorrow when you'll get a turn" said Brock after he observed how long it took challenges to take and how many trainers there were

"Let me just let make sure I will be able to challenger her tomorrow first, then we can go" said Ash as he went inside the gym

No one objected Ash going inside as he's an Aura Guardian and Ash soon had his turn saved for tomorrow afternoon around four

"Alright I'm all set, so lets get some training done" said Ash as he came out of the gym

"So where are we going to train?" asked Serena and Tomo

"Just outside the city, don't want to go too far now do we?" replied Ash

"No I guess not" giggled Serena

So Ash did some last minute training with his pokemon that he planed on using for the gym as well as train Tomo some more so he didn't fall behind

The next day Ash continued with training his pokemon, but it was more for them to center themselves and focus their power better so that they could do more damage with less energy. After lunch the group headed back into the city and waited in line for Ash's turn

It doesn't take long for Ash turn to come up and Ash calmly walks into the gym ready to face Jasmine and earn his next badge

"Well Ash are you ready for your gym battle?" asks Jasmine as Ash takes the field

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" replied Ash

"Then lets begin" said Jasmine as she got ready to battle and send out a magnamite "and this will be a three on three battle by the way"

"Quilava come on out" calls Ash as he sends out his fire type

"Thunderbolt/Flamethrower!" call Ash and Jasmine at the same time

Both pokemon send forth their attacks that when they hit cause a large explosion obscuring most of the field, except for Ash who can use his aura to see threw the smoke

"Use Swift magnamite!" calls Jasmine knowing that Swift is very hard to dodge, even with smoke covering the field

"Counter it with your own Swift" called Ash in a counter measure

Again both pokemon send forth their attacks, but again they both cancel each other out and leave the smoke still lingering in the air

"Try Shock Wave" called Jasmine

"Fend it off with Wild Charge" countered Ash "But stay in one place until it hits"

As magnamite launched it's attack quilava coated itself with electricity and absorbed the attack. Quilava then charged at magnamite with much more power and knocked it out

"Darn, well now lets see how well your quilava does against this pokemon" said Jasmine as she swapped pokemon

"A bronzong, interesting" noted Ash "No matter, quilava use Flamethrower!"

"Use Psychic to send it back"countered Jasmine

"Doge it!" cried Ash

Quilava tried to avoid the redirected Flamethrower, but was unable to and took a large amount of damage from it

"Quilava use Extrasensory and then Flame Wheel" called Ash

"Protect and then use Psychic" countered Jasmine "Then after that use Rain Dance to stop any more pesky fire types"

Ash watched helplessly as quilava's attack was negated and then thrown into the wall behind him and a small rainstorm form over the battlefield

"You sure aren't making this easy" said Ash as he recalled his pokemon

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Jasmine

"There isn't, but I still have pokemon ready to win this for me" said Ash as he sent out his haunter

"Alright bronzong use Flash Cannon" called Jasmine

"Dodge and use Shadow Claw" countered Ash

"Use Psychic full power when it gets close" called Jasmine

Haunter easily avoided the Flash Cannon and swiped at bronzong with a shadow covered claw, but was blown back by a powerful psychic blast from bronzong and barely held on

"Quick before it can recover use Extrasensory" called Jasmine

"Use Sucker Punch" called Ash

Both pokemon sent forth their attacks, with haunter landing its first but fainting from the Extrasensory

"Well that didn't work as well as I had hoped" said Ash as he recalled his fallen pokemon

"What are you going to do now?" asked Jasmine

"Lucario it's all up to you" said Ash as he stepped aside for her to take the field

"Bronzong use Earthquake" called Jasmine

"Stop it with your own Earthquake" countered Ash "then use Dark Pulse"

Lucario easily stopped bronzong's Earthquake and fired off a powerful Dark Pulse that nearly knocked bronzong out

"Quick use Extrasensory with everything you have" called Jasmine with worry

"Block it with Psychic and then use Aura Sphere" countered Ash hoping that lucario's psychic powers were stronger

This was proven true as lucario easily stopped the Extrasensory and finished of bronzong with a quick Aura Sphere

"Well now we both down to our last pokemon Ash" said Jasmine as she swapped her pokemon "be ready because this is my most powerful pokemon"

Jasmine sent out a powerful looking Steelix that not only was shiny, but also had a mega stone atop it's head

"Let our hearts become one, transcend the limit, mega evolve!" called Jasmine as she touched the mega pendent around her neck

"Lucario now is the time" called Ash as he thrusted his staff into the air "Mega evolve!"

Both pokemon were bathed in energy, lucario's being made of aura more than anything, and soon both pokemon had achieved their mega evolution

"Alright now steelix use Flash Cannon!" called Jasmine

"Counter it with your own Flash Cannon" called Ash

Both pokemon fired off massively bright beams of light that nearly stalemated, however lucario was able to just barely overpower steelix's and land a very weak hit on it

"Dragon Breath!" Jasmine quickly called hoping to catch Ash off guard

While Ash had barely enough time to hear the command, lucario was able to slightly faster and managed to fire off a quick Dragon Pulse to counter it, negating the attack

"Darn I hoped that would have worked" said Jasmine "but in any case, steelix use Stone Edge!"

"Use Close Combat to stop it" countered Ash "Then use Aura Sphere"

As steelix fired a volley of large sharp stones at lucario, she was able to fend all of them off and fire a large Aura Sphere once the barrage was over dealing massive amounts of damage to steelix

"Quick use Sandstorm" called Jasmine "then use Heavy Slam"

"Use Detect to avoid that, then use Aura Sphere again" countered Ash

Steelix quickly changed the weather in the room from a dwindling rain to a raging sandstorm that made it hard for most people to see where it is clearly, but not for Ash, Tomo or lucario thanks to their aura

Lucario easily avoided the Heavy Slam from steelix and blasted it again with another Aura Sphere that again did a large amount of damage to it

"Steelix use Earthquake and Stone Edge" called Jasmine

"Endure it, then use your combo attack" called Ash

Lucario quickly used Endure to survive the incoming Earthquake that was more powerful than her own currently thanks to mega steelix's ability sand force, and then fired off her nearly perfected combo attack at steelix that managed to take down the mega, but left lucario panting heavily

"Well done, that was the best battle I've had in a very long time" said Jasmine after she recalled her pokemon

"Thanks, it was challenging to say the lest" replied Ash

"For winning against me I here by present you with the Mineral Badge" said Jasmine as she handed Ash the badge to her gym

"Thanks" replied a happy Ash

After Ash received his badge he went to the pokemon center to heal up his pokemon and have a big dinner as a reward

"So where are we off to next?" asked Misty over dinner

"Well we have to go through Ecruteak City first, then it's off to Mahogony Town for the next badge" answered Ash telepathicly due to his mouth being full of food

"I hope we get to see the Tin Tower this time" said Tomo "we completely forgot to go see the last time"

"Of course we can" replied Ash with telepathy still

So it was set, the group would see the Tin Tower before leaving Ecruteak City to get to Mahogony Town

 **Note: Lucario finally learned Detect, after Ash insisted that she learn it as part of her aura training**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

 **The Tin Tower**

 **Note: Lets see if Ash gains yet another legendary or not**

A few days latter the group arrived back in Ecruteak City for a short break from their travels and see the famous Tin Tower located nearby

"I wonder if we'll see Ho-oh?" pondered Serena

"We just might, I saw a shiny one on the second day of my journey" said Ash

"That's interesting" said a voice from behind them

"Who are you?" asked Ash

"Eusine" introduced Eusine "I've been trying to catch the legendary pokemon Suicune for sometime"

"So your one of those people who tries to hunt for legendaries" said Ash

"I've spend most of my time studying legendaries than actually finding them" said Eusine

"I see" said Ash in a unbelieving tone

Just then the sounds of bells began ringing through the air

"What's that sound?" asked Misty

"If I'm correct those are from the Tin Tower" said Ash "Then that means Ho-oh is arriving at the Tin Tower"

"Then lets go and see" said Tomo excitedly

The group hurriedly ran over to the Tin Tower. When they got close they saw a large shiny Ho-oh roosting near the base of the tower

"Hey isn't that the very same shiny Ho-oh we saw the day we met?" asked Misty

"The very same" confirmed Ash

"Wow I never thought I would see a Ho-oh, let alone a shiny one" said Eusine in awe

"Me either" said Morty as he made presence known

"But why has Ho-oh decided to appear now?" asked Eusine "It's only supposed to appear in time of peace"

"It's because of me" said Ash

"What do you mean? I mean I can tell you are a Aura Guardian and all, but that doesn't add up to why Ho-oh would show itself" asked Eusine

"That's because I also happen to be the Chosen One" explained Ash

Eusine and Morty looked at Ash in shock what what he just claimed "Seriously?! You're the Chosen One?" asked Morty in shock

"Indeed I am, don't forget about when the balance of the world fell out of wack" answered Ash

"I do, so does that mean you know why Ho-oh is here?" asked Eusine

"My guess is that she wants to join my team" replied Ash "It's happened before with a few other legendaries"

"I know you have Moltres at least, but what others do you have?" asked Eusine

"I have the legendaries moltres, lugia, celebi and celesteela so far" answered Ash "my friends also have a few legendaries as well"

"Wow, that's amazing" noted Morty "but are you sure Ho-oh wants to join you?"

'Of course I do' said Ho-oh 'He is the Chosen One after all'

"That's amazing" said Eusine "I've always wanted to see a legendary pokemon and catch one for myself"

'Good luck with that' said Ho-oh 'We don't have much interested in joining your team'

"Is there anything I can do to change that?" asked Eusine with hope

'Depends on which legendary' answered Ho-oh 'As for me I'm joining Ash's team, so I can't tell you'

"I see" said Eusine "well I hope I can make the changes needed"

'Time will tell if it works' said Ho-oh

"Well Ho-oh are you ready to join my team?" asked Ash "Just to let you know I will push you past your limits to get stronger"

'I'm well aware young Ash' replied Ho-oh 'It's as clear as the love you have for a certain young lady in Altomare'

Ash turned beat red when Ho-oh said that and quickly tossed a cherish ball at Ho-oh so she wouldn't say anything more. Ho-oh didn't struggle that much as she knew Ash was annoyed with her at the moment as she was going to start going on about Latias and how her and Ash love each other

"So what's this about you being in love with someone in Altomare?" asked Morty

"Ho-oh was talking about a girl that Ash has known for years, longer than me in fact" replied Serena "and I've known Ash since he was five"

"Wow that's interesting" noted Eusine "well I need to get going, I have a lot of work to do"

"Well good luck with finding a legendary" encouraged Ash as he shook Eusine's hand

"Thanks" replied Eusine

As the group headed back Ash noticed that the same suicune they saw when they first arrived in Johto had watched everything

"What are you doing around here?" telepathed Ash

'I've been watching that Eusine guy for sometime. I'm not interested in joining him, but I do know a suicune that is' answered suicune

"Well from what I can tell the guys not a bad man" replied Ash telepathicly "but there are some things that could be changed"

'That's what I've gathered' said suicune

"Well it's nice to see you again" telepathed Ash

'Actually I've been watching you and your friends' said suicune 'and have been thinking about joining one of them'

"If you want to join us that's fine" replied Ash telepathicly "who has your eye?"

'The blonde girl has gotten my attention' answered suicune 'but I'm going wait to join her for now, I want to make sure that Eusine guy is going to take care of that other suicune first'

"That's fine" replied Ash telepathicly

"Who are you talking to?" asked Tomo "I can sense you using your telepathy"

"Remember that suicune we saw when we first entered Johto?" asked Ash

"Yeah" replied Tomo

"That's who I was talking to" answered Ash

"Oh? What were you talking about?" asked Misty

"She's been watching that Eusine guy for a different suicune as it is thinking about joining him" answered Ash "as for that certain suicune, she's interested in joining one of you guys"

"Who?" asked Misty with hope

"Serena at the moment" answered Ash much to Misty's disappointment

"Me?" asked Serena in confusion "Why?"

"I don't know, I'm not a legendary pokemon" replied Ash

"Hey Ash are you going to check Ho-oh's moves?" asked Brock

"Here let me look" said Ash as he pulled out his pokedex and scanned Ho-oh's pokeball

"Alright it says that Ho-oh knows the moves: Whirlwind, Weather Ball, Gust, Brave Bird, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Sacred Fire, Extrasensory, Hyper Beam, Calm Mind, Roost, Protect, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Double Edge, Twister, Swift, Pluck, Hyper Voice; that's a lot of moves" said Ash

"That's almost as many moves as your other pokemon" noted Brock

"There's always room for improvement" said Ash "plus I've been training my pokemon for sometime"

"So when are you going start training Ho-oh?" asked Misty

"Soon, I plan on getting her ready for the league as soon as possible" answered Ash

 **Note: So yes Ash got another legendary and Serena will gain one as well, but not yet**


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

 **An Eggciting Time and a Dangerous Time**

We find Ash and the gang sitting around their pokemon eggs waiting for them to hatch as all of them are glowing. Ash with three eggs as he won another one the other day in a pokemon ride race, Serena with her egg and Misty with her egg

"I wonder what kind of pokemon are going to hatch from the eggs" pondered Brock

"I don't know, but I'm excited" said Tomo "I can't wait to get an egg and have a pokemon hatch from it"

"Remember Tomo there are other creatures besides pokemon that exist, we just don't see them very often" said Ash "and some of them also lay eggs, so you need to know what kind of egg it is if you find one in the wild"

"Is it hard?" asked Tomo

"No not really almost all pokemon eggs are about the same size and come in a wide verity of colors and patterns, unlike the eggs of other animals" answered Ash

"Oh so look for eggs like the ones we have as those will be most likely pokemon eggs?" asked Tomo

"Yes Tomo they most likely would be" answered Ash

"Alright cool" said Tomo

As the group was waiting for the eggs to hatch they were being watched by Team Rocket, not that they could do anything against them as Ash and his team were just way too powerful for them to beat

"Man this stinks we train our pokemon to be stronger and stronger, but we never seem to get anywhere close to that Ketchem boy's level" complained James

"Yeah, that's true" agreed Jessie "But at least we can defeat and steal pokemon from other trainers for the boss"

"That's right" said Meowth "but is this what we really want to do for the rest of our lives?"

Meowth's question caught Jessie and James off guard and made them think about if being part of Team Rocket was really worth it

"Well...I'm not sure to be honest meowth" said Jessie after some time "I've never thought about it before"

"Me either" added James "but we somehow do find something we're good at and can make a living out of it, then we might leave Team Rocket"

"It's just like the twerp said, we could always turn our lives around, it's just what to turn our lives into" finished Jessie

Ash knew that Team Rocket had been watching them for sometime, but was glad that they've started questioning themselves and hoped that someday they leave Team Rocket and improve their lives

"Hey Ash look I think their hatching!" cried Serena with excitement

She was right as the eggs began glowing very bright and changed into different baby pokemon. Ash's eggs hatched into a feebas, natu and a phanpy; Serena's egg hatched into a mareep and Misty's egg also hatched into a feebas

"Hey Ash what kind of water pokemon did we get?" asked Misty

"You know moltic right?" asked Ash

"Yeah" answered Misty

"They evolve into it given enough time and care" explained Ash

"Oh" said Misty in understanding

"Aww they're soo cute" cooed Serena as she picked up her little lamb who was more than happy to receive such attention

"Well let's get aquainted with our new pokemon and capture them before we move on" said Ash

"Good idea, don't want someone else to steal away our new pokemon" agreed Misty

So the group spent the rest of the day introducing the baby pokemon to their other pokemon and after dinner captured them

New Pokemon:

Ash-

Phanpy (M)- Rollout, Tackle, Defense Curl

Feebas (F)- Splash, Water Pulse

Natu (M)- Peck, Night Shade

Serena-

Mareep (F)- Thundershock, Tackle

Misty-

Feebas (F)- Splash, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse

The next day the group is seen getting close to the outskirts of Mahogany Town when all of a sudden their pokemon start falling ill

"Ash, you're the doctor here what's going on?" asked Brock

"I'm not sure, all I know is that this isn't anything natural" answered Ash

The group noticed more and more pokemon that were sick, thankfully Ash could understand them and found out that there was some weird signal that was bothering them

Ash also noticed that only pokemon that weren't fully evolved were the ones being effected, example being Ash's lucario who stays out most of the time

The group then find themselves at the Lake of Rage and see a large red gyarados burst out of the water that's in a full rage

"Oh no! Look out!" yells Ash as the gyarados fires off a Hydro Pump at them, only for Ash to create a barrier with his powers that blocks the attack completely

The group then sees members of Team Rocket go by who demand to know what they're doing and also send out their pokemon

"Like I'm going to tell the likes of you" snaps Ash "Lucario use Flash Cannon full power"

"Fearow Mirror Move!" counters one of the men, however he's shocked when lucario easily overpowers the counter and faints his fearow

"Retreat!" orders the man

Team Rocket goes to run away, but is stopped by Ash using his psychic powers and the arrival of Champion Lance and his dragonite

"Good work Ash you've just stopped three high ranked grunts of Team Rocket" thanked Lance

"It was no big deal, but why are you out here?" replied Ash

"I came to see what was going on, and I know that you'll want to help and that I can't stop you ether" answered Lance

"Nope since I'm an Aura Guardian it is my job to sort these kind of things out" said Ash "and the same goes for Tomo as well"

"Oh I had no intention of stopping you, I've seen what you can do and know that there's not many who can stand up to your might" said Lance

"I'm betting Team Rocket are the ones who are responsible for what's going on" said Brock "considering we just captured three of them"

"One problem though" said Ash

"What?" asked Misty

"There's something that's blocking my psychic powers from reading their minds so I can't find out what their plan is" answered Ash

"I'm betting that they're after that red gyarados" said Lance

"I bet you're right considering how rare shiny pokemon are to find" agreed Misty

"But I have my own shiny gyarados" said Tomo

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Lance who was impressed that Tomo had a shiny gyarados

"We could have Tomo's be a distraction so we can figure out what to do with the wild one" suggested Ash

"It might work, but then we'd have to rescue Tomo's pokemon from Team Rocket" said Lance

While the group were trying to figure out what to do Jessie, James and Meowth wandered into the area and came across a Team Rocket HQ and headed inside to give their latest report, only to be trapped behind bars on both sides

"What's the big idea!" demanded Jessie

"Who are you?" demanded a man that approached them

"We're from Team Rocket's Kanto branch" answered Jessie with irritation "and we're on a assignment right from the boss himself"

"Oh and what would that be?" demanded the man who didn't believe them

"We've been keeping tabs on a Ash Ketchum, an Aura Guardian that's been rising in power and almost won the Indigo League last year and won the Orange League shortly after" answered James "Call the boss if you think we're lying"

"I will" said the man as he activated a panel and called their boss's personal number

"This better be important" demanded Giovanni who was not happy to be bothered

"Sir I have three people who claim to be from our Kanto branch and are following someone called Ash Ketchum on your orders" said the man

Giovanni's expression turned to anger and yelled "You dolt! Jessie, James and Meowth are indeed following an Aura Guardian known as Ash Ketchum. We must know where he is as he will stand in our way if he's near any of our operations"

"Forgive me sir, I didn't know" apologized the man with a bow

"Then actually read the reports sent to you" snapped Giovanni

"Sir if you must know Ash was heading in this direction last we saw as he was going to challenge the Mahogany Town Gym" reported Jessie "So I'm sure he'll become of any of our activities in the area"

"Then stall him long enough for the others to capture the shiny gyarados located at the Lake of Rage" ordered Giovanni

"We'll do the best we can" said James with a salute

"That boy again, last time I was forced to expel a promising recruit because of him" grumbled Giovanni from his office "Every time he shows up he ruins my plans"

The group decided that the best course of action would be to capture the shiny gyarados before Team Rocket could and make sure that it was well take care of

"Come on we need to make gyarados reappear" said Lance

"Alright gyarados come out!" called Ash and Tomo as they sent out their gyarados into the lake

"Now we wait" said Ash

It didn't take long for the wild shiny gyarados to appear and try to attack the group's two gyarados, but was startled by the fact that one of them was also a shiny pokemon

However before the group could do anything Team Rocket appeared and attacked the three gyarados and managed to snatch them all in a large net

"Oh no you don't gyarados use Hyper Beam! Aim for the rear propeller!" yelled Ash

"You do the same!" yelled Tomo

Both Ash and Tomo's gyarados quickly fired off their attacks, but were unable to hit anything and were shocked as the net was an electrified one

"Hurry we need to stop them!" yelled Lance

"You have to get through us first" said Jessie and James as they sent out their pokemon as well as all the other grunts that were with them

"Fine so be it" said Ash as he sent out almost all of his pokemon due to the shear amount of grunts that were in their way

After a long hard fight, mainly due to the shear number of grunts they had to go through the group quickly catch up to Team Rocket thanks to Ash and Tomo's aura powers being able to detect where they're being held

"Alright show Team Rocket why it is not a good idea to steal the pokemon of Aura Guardians" Ash told his legendary pokemon as he sent them forth to attack Team Rocket's HQ building

Team Rocket fell under the terrible power of the legendary pokemon as they just tore apart the base to free the three gyarados and any other pokemon trapped inside

"Sir we're under attack!" cried one of the men in charge

"By who?" demanded Giovanni

"By a bunch of legendary pokemon! And they're simply tearing apart the base" answered the frantic man "and there's nothing we can do, there's nothing here that can handle this type of situation"

"Then get everyone out of there you fool!" yelled Giovanni "We'll worry about capturing those legendaries at another time!"

"Right away sir" replied the man before the contention broke

Team Rocket quickly ran away in terror of the legendaries attacking them

"Jeez remind me never to get on a legendary pokemon's bad side" said Lance as he looked on in awe and terror

"Hey did you guys find the our pokemon?" asked Tomo

'Yes and a lot of other pokemon that Team Rocket has stolen' answered Ho-oh

"That's good now we can bring them back to their former trainer, or back to the wild" said Lance

"So what do we do about the wild shiny gyarados?" asked Misty

"I'm not sure" said Ash "I don't need another gyarados, Tomo already has a shiny one, so who wants to catch it?"

"I will" said Lance

"Alright, I guess" said Ash

So Lance captured the shiny gyarados and the group headed to Mahogany Town so Ash could face the gym there


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

 **Listings and Noncannon Fodder**

==All Current Pokemon==

#Means Top Strongest# *Means Shiny*!Means Alola Form! %Means Ultra Beast% ?Means Unique Markings?

0Means Stays Out Most of the Time or all the Time0

 **Ash's Elite Team-**

#Charizard|Safety Goggles (M) **-** Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leer, Fire Fang, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Smokescreen, Inferno, Seismic Toss, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Hone Claws, Dragon Dance, Calm Mind, Flame Burst, Fire Punch, Aura Sphere, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Return, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Roost, Defog, Swift, Twister, Incinerate, Fire Pledge

#0Pikachu|Light Ball (M) **-** Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thundershock, Discharge, Light Screen, Flash, Dig, Reflect, Confusion, Feint, Protect, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Slam, Mirror Coat, Hidden Power- Psychic, Aura Sphere, Rain Dance, Psyco-Cut, Thunder, Psychic, Mega Punch, Swift, Return, Future Sight, Psyshock, Wild Charge, Flash, Signal Beam

#Celebi| King's Rock(F)- Energy Ball, Confusion, Leach Life, Future Sight, Recover, Safeguard, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Storm, Double Team, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Solar Beam, Aerial Ace, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Metronome, Swift

#0Lucario|Safety Goggles(F) **-** Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Dual Chop, Brick Break, Cross Chop, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Protect, Fire Punch, Heal Pulse, Psychic, Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Circle Throw, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Mega Punch, Return

#Dragonair| Dragon Fang* (F)- Thunderwave, Warp, Leer, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Protect, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Waterfall, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brutal Swing, Mist, Supersonic, Shock Wave, Incinerate, Thunder, Safeguard, Return

#Ho-Oh- Sacred Fire, Whirlwind, Psychic, Protect, Pluck, Swift, Thunderbolt, Gust, Roost, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Brave Bird, Weather Ball, Clam Mind, Twister, Extrasensory, Sunny Day, Double-Edge

 **#** Dexter/Porygon 2|Life Orb **-** Thunder, Protect, Psybeam, Recover, Discharge, Lock-on, Sharpen, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Blizzard, Signal Beam, Double Team, Conversion, Conversion 2, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Shadow Ball, Teleport, Charge Beam, Psywave, Icy Wind Agility, Psyshock, Solar Beam, Gravity, Solar Beam, Psyshock, Swift, Electroweb

#!Ninetails (F)| Never-Melt Ice **-** Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Powder Snow, Confuse Ray, Mist, Charm, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hypnosis, Double Team, Extrasensory, Hex, Blizzard, Hail, Grudge, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Dazzling Gleam, Imprison, Safeguard, Psyshock, Aurora Veil, Dream Eater

#Lugia (M)| Protective Pads- Areoblast, Hurricane, Gust, Hydro Pump, Protect, Wing Attack, Psychic, Recover, Roost, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Feather Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Psyshock, Weather Ball, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse, Calm Mind, Safeguard, Sky Attack, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Thunderwave, Dragon Tail, Waterfall, Surf, Giga Drain, Hyper Voice, Earth Power

#Gyarados| Deep Sea Tooth(F) **-** Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Bounce, Hydro Pump, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Leer, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Thunder, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Roar, Hurricane, Stone Edge, Scald, Dark Pulse, Waterfall, Surf, Outrage, Iron Head, Iron Tail, Bubble Beam, Double-Edge, Rage, Brine

Espeon| Wise Glasses (F)- Confusion, Tackle, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Protect, Psybeam, Mourning Sun, Calm Mind, Hidden Power- Fairy, Sunny Day, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Double Team, Detect, Wish, Tickle, Baton Pass

#Nidoking* (M)- Peck, Leer, Tackle, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Dig, Toxic, Protect, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Head Smash, Counter, Disable, Drill Run, Bubble Beam, Earth Power, Earthquake

#Nidoqueen* (F)- Tackle, Poison Sting, Bite, Dig, Poison Fang, Crunch, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Chip Away, Water Pulse, Shock Wave, Bubble Beam, Earthquake, Earth Power

#Magneton*|Magnet **-** Thundershock, Thunderwave, Magnet Bomb, Flash, Tackle, Discharge, Spark, Flash Cannon, Gyro Ball, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power- Fire, Supersonic, Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Sonic Boom, Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Electro Ball, Screech, Magnet Rise, Reflect, Double Team, Charge Beam, Iron Defense, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Swift

#Wartortle|Black Glasses (M)- Water Gun, Dig, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Headbutt, Protect, Scald, Skull Bash, Brine, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind, Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense, Mist, Mirror Coat

#Ivysaur| Miracle Seed (M)- Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Growth, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Ingrain, Leach Seed, Sunny Day, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sludge, Bullet Seed, Protect, Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Seed Bomb, Sythesis, Sweet Scent, Toxic, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, Grass Whistle

#Moltres |Charcoal **-** Flamethrower, Inferno, Burn Up, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Roost, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Ancient Power, Endure, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Twister, Ominous Wind, Take Down, Air Cutter, Defog

#Primeape| Blackbelt (M) **-** Close Combat, Outrage, Thrash, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Counter, Leer, Rage, Bulk Up, Power-up Punch, Mega Punch, Drain Punch, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Stomping Tantrum, Cross Chop, Smack Down, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Brick Break, Overheat

Turaos (M)- Tackle, Leer, Rage, Take Down, Swagger, Rest, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Scary Face, Work Up, Payback, Thrash, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Stone Edge, Wild Charge, Outrage

?Charizard (F)| Protective Pads- Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Smokescreen, Slash, Leer, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Night Slash, Roost, Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Roar, Air Slash

Drapion* (M)- Pin Missile, Crunch, Leer, Poison Sting, Cross Poison, Night Slash, Bite, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Toxic, Toxic Spikes, Hone Claws, Scary Face, Earthquake, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Rock Slide, X-Scissor, Poison Jab, Snarl, Dark Pulse, Venoshock, Brutal Swing, Slash, Iron Tail, Screech, Poison Tail, Dig, Aqua Tail, Headbutt

 **Ash's Mid Range Team-**

Kadabra (M)- Teleaport, Confusion, Thunder Punch, Recover, Protect, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Telekinesis, Double Team, Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Psychic, Reflect, Light Screen

Milktank (F)- Milk Drink, Tackle, Heal Bell, Stomp, Dizzy Punch, Gyro Ball, Zen Headbutt, Body Slam, Wake-Up Slap, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Thunder Wave, Surf, Rollout

Muk (M)- Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Disable, Mud Bomb, Gunk Shot, Screech, Pound, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch, Thunder Punch, Endure, Fire Punch

0Lapras (F)- Water Gun, Sing, Icy Wind, Growl, Mist, Confuse Ray, Hail, Frost Breath, Water Pulse, Psywave, Ice Beam, Surf, Solar Beam, Protect, Perish Song, Brine, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Smart Strike, Ice Shard, Round, Psychic

#Clefable (F) **-** Sing, Pound, Meteor Mash, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Moonlight, Metronome, Double Slap, Light Screen, Reflect, Psychic, Disable, Protect, Magical Leaf, Tri Attack, Bide, Teleport, Bubble Beam, Counter, Shock Wave, Hyper Voice, Drain Punch, Incinerate, Charm, Misty Terrain, Solar Beam, Calm Mind, Cosmic Power, Moon Blast

Pidgeot (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing, Twister, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Roost, Agility, Heat Wave, Ariel Ace, Sky Attack, Hurricane, Hidden Power- Fighting, Icy Wind, Double Team, Tailwind, Ominous Wind, Mirror Move, Feather Dance, Agility, Facade, U-turn, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Mud-slap, Reflect, Swift

Onmastar (M)- Water Gun, Withdraw, Rollout, Icy Wind, Mud Shot, Leer, Dig, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Brine, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Spike Cannon, Shell Smash, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Supersonic, Spikes, Earth Power

0Togepi (M)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Mirror Move, Wish, Nasty Plot, Yawn, Safeguard, Return, Hyper Voice, Swift, Rollout, Counter, Signal Beam, Ancient Power, Solar Beam, Protect, Thunderwave, Foresight, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

#%Celesteela- Flash Cannon, Smart Strike, Absorb, Mega Drain, Protect, Air Slash, Rest, Seed Bomb, Iron Head, Heavy Slam, Smack Down, Metal Sound, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hidden Power- Fairy, Wide Guard, Iron Defense, Skull Bash, Earthquake, Energy Ball, Rock Slide, Hyper Beam

Heracross| Focus Sash(M)- Megahorn, Seismic Toss, Horn Attack, Harden, Bulk Up, Endure, Leer, Bullet Seed, Arm Thrust, Feint, Aerial Ace, Chip Away, Aerial Ace, Night Slash, Counter, Brick Break, Close Combat, Pin Missile, Reversal

?Alakazam (M)- Psychic, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, Psybeam, Reflect, Light Screen, Focus Blast, Kinesis, Hyper Beam, Recover, Psyshock, Protect, Future Sight, Trick, Flash

Haunter (M)- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Ice Punch, Protect, Psychic, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain

?Gengar (F)- Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Spite, Mean Look, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sludge Bomb, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Blizzard, Sucker Punch, Giga Drain, Dream Eater

Kingler (M)- Vicegrip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, Harden, Leer, Metal Claw, Protect, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Superpower, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brine, Slam, Mud Sport, Brick Break, Scald, X-Scissor, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam

Arcanine (M)- Bite, Roar, Ember, Growl, Flame Burst, Crunch, Fire Fang, Leer, Flamethrower, Order Sleuth, Hidden Power- Ice, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Reversal, Aerial Ace, Snarl, Close Combat, Extreme Speed

Chansey* (F)- Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Thunderwave, Seismic Toss, Protect, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Drain Punch, Psychic, Sing, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Sing, Solar Beam, Earthquake, Round

Parescet (M)- Bug Bite, Scratch, Furry Cutter, Spore, Slash, Psybeam, Absorb, X-scissor, Protect, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Metal Claw, Screech

Vaporeon (M)- Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Hidden Power- Fairy, Bite, Shadow Ball, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Protect, Acid Armor, Aqua Tail, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, Haze, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Scald, Waterfall, Double Team, Facade

Snorlax* (M)- Defense Curl, Ice Punch, Protect, Body Slam, Earthquake, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Psychic, Rest, Yawn, Headbutt, Snore, Sleep Talk, Heavy Slam, Rollout, High Horsepower, Solar Beam, Flamethrower, Counter, Zen-Headbutt

Araquanid (M)- Spider Web, Bug Bite, Bubble, Water Sport, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leach Life, Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Lunge, Mirror Coat, Crunch, Liquidation, Entertainment, Frost Breath, Scald

Rapidash (M)- Flamethrower, Stomp, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Megahorn, Fire Spin, Sunny Day, Quick Attack, Agility, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Morning Sun, Hypnosis, Double Kick, Horn Drill

Primarina* (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Growl, Pound, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Hidden Power- Grass, Icy Wind, Sing, Misty Terran, Moonblast, Hyper Voice, Ice Beam

 **Ash's Beginner's Team-**

Murkrow (M)- Wing Attack, Peck, Astonish, Pursuit, Haze

Feebas (F)- Splash, Water Pulse

Bayleaf| Light Clay (F)- Vine Whip, Light Screen, Reflect, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Synthesis, Hidden Power- Rock, Sweet Scent, Poison Powder, Leaf Storm, Solar Beam, Body Slam, Safeguard

Charmeleon| Wise Glasses* (M)- Aura Sphere, Flame Burst, Leer, Growl, Scratch, Detect, Protect, Slash, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Fire Pledge, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Hidden Power- Fighting, Brick Break

Umbreon* (M)- Bite, Tackle, Detect, Sand Attack, Tail Whip, Dark Pulse, Hidden Power- Fairy, Moonlight, Confuse Ray, Screech, Dig, Foul Play, Shadow Ball

Sylveon* (F)- Charm, Baby Doll Eyes, Mimic, Tail Whip, Tackle, Sand Attack, Fairy Wind, Disarming Voice, Draining Kiss, Hyper Voice

Quilava| Charcoal(M)- Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Rollout, Defense Curl, Swift, Tackle, Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Lava Plume, Inferno, Double-Edge, Wild Charge, Flame Burst, Headbutt

Natu (M)- Peck, Night Shade

Phanpy (M)- Rollout, Tackle, Defense Curl

 **Tomo's Main Pokemon-**

#Chansey| Lucky Punch (F)- Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy, Softboiled, Pound, Egg Bomb, Icy Wind, Protect, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Psychic, Drain Punch, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Drain Punch, Psyshock, Protect

#Gyarados*(M)- Tackle, Hyper Beam, Leer, Bite, Dragon Rage, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Blizzard, Thunder

#?0Shadowflare/Rapidash| Power Orb* (M)- Shadow Ball, Flame Burst, Inferno, Psychic, Blue Fire (lost), Night Shade, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Agility, Protect, Earth Power (lost), Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Megahorn, Poison Jab, Dark Pulse, Will-o-Wisp, Earthquake (lost), Dragon Pulse (lost), Dragon Breath, Extreme Speed (lost), Solar Beam, Aura Sphere, Overheat, Flame Pledge, Mystical Fire, Phantom Force (lost), Flare Blitz, Wild Charge, Charge Beam, Sunny Day

#Aerodactyl (F)- Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Steel Wing, Head Smash, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Rock Slide, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Sky Drop, Agility, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Roost, Smack Down, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Double-Edge

0Pikachu| Light Ball (F)- Thundershock, Charge, Discharge, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Nuzzle, Thunderbolt, Attract, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Team, Agility, Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Nuzzle, Thunderwave, Flash, Thunder

Popplio (M)- Water Gun, Pound, Growl, Water Pulse, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Charm, Sing, Round, Hyper Voice, Bubble Beam

#Topu Koko- Withdraw, Quick Attack, Thundershock, Screech, Mean Look, Roost, Protect, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam, Electro Ball, Wild Charge, Thunder, Rain Dance

#Murkrow (F)- Psychic, Torment, Confide, Night Shade, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Wing Attack, Peck, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Sky Attack, Attract, Theft, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Protect, Areal Ace

 **Tomo's Secondary Pokemon-**

Dodrio (M)- Furry Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Rage, Leer, Agility, Ariel Ace, Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Pluck, Pursuit, Uproar, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Supersonic

#Growlith (M)- Ember, Roar, Bite, Fire Fang, Tackle, Fire Spin, Oder Sleuth, Flame Burst, Flame Wheel, Dragon Pulse, Take Down, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Thunder Fang, Fire Blast, Dig

Farfetch'd| Stick (M)- Air Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Furry Cutter, Roost, Night Slash, Furry Attack, Poison Jab, Areal Ace, Brave Bird, Air Cutter, Facade, Double Team, Protect, Steel Wing

Drowzee (M)- Confusion, Hypnosis, Pound, Zen Headbutt, Headbutt, Mega Punch, Ice Punch, Charge Beam, Psychic, Fire Punch, Dream Eater, Rest

0%Cosmog- Teleport, Disable, Confusion

Chikorita* (M)- Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Tackle, Ingrain, Poison Powder, Magical Leaf, Body Slam, Sunny Day

 **Misty's Team-**

#Topu Fini- Water Gun, Mean Look, Mist, Haze, Smart Strike, Calm Mind, Withdraw, Nature Power, Aqua Ring, Scald, Water Pulse, Hydro Pump, Nature's Madness

#Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, Rapid Spin, Recover, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Thunder

#Cloyster (M)- Clamp, Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Withdraw, Icy Wind, Lick, Icicle Spear, Scald, Spike Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Blast, Rain Dance, Blizzard, Hail

0Togepi* (F)- Charm, Tackle, Sweet Kiss, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Metronome, Psychic, Hyper Voice, Rollout

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Pound, Growl, Bubble Beam, Sing, Baby Doll Eyes, Aqua Jet, Charm

Feebas (F)- Spalsh, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse

 **Misty's Pokemon at the Gym-**

0Goldduck (M)- Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Scratch, Headbutt, Calm Mind, Water Pulse, Protect, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt, Surf, Psychic, Ice Beam

Corsula (F)- Recover, Rock Blast, Spike Cannon, Icicle Spear, Tackle, Protect

Chinchou (F)- Charge, Spark, Water Gun, Signal Beam, Thundershock, Shock Wave

Kabuto (M)- Water Gun, Sand Attack, Dig, Endure, Leer, Aqua Jet, Absorb, Mud Shot, Harden

#Seadra (M)- Water Gun, Smokescreen, Twister, Water Pulse, Leer, Signal Beam, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Dragon Breath, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump

Gloom (F)- Sleep Powder, Absorb, Acid, Ingrain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Toxic, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Petal Dance

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Water Gun, Peck, Water Pulse, Furry Attack, Double Team, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Waterfall

Omanyte- (M)- Water Gun, Iron Defense, Scald, Brine, Ice Beam, Rollout, Rock Blast, Leer, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Surf, Earth Power, Hydro Pump

Poliwag (M)- Bubble, Double Slap, Hypnosis, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Aqua Ring

Staru- Swift, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Flash, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Protect, Double Team, Water Pulse

Squirtle* (F)- Water Gun, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, Attract, Ice Beam, Scald, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse

Jiggilypuff (F)- Sing, Pound, Double Slap, Baby Doll Eyes, Charm, Hidden Power- Fire, Wake-Up Slap, Gyro Ball, Defense Curl

 **Brock's Pokemon Team-**

Topu Bulu- Leafage, Disable, Mean Look, Wood Hammer, Horn Attack, Leach Seed, Smart Strike, Bulk Up, Strength, Dazzling Gleam

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Hypnosis, Swift, Reflect, Confuse Ray, Solar Beam, Extrasensory, Hex, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Dig, Protect, Charm, Fire Blast, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball

#Onix (M)- Rock Slide, Bind, Dragon Breath, Rock Blast, Tackle, Dig, Flash Cannon, Iron Tail, Slam, Harden, Double-Edge, Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Earthquake

Golbat (M)- Wing Attack, Bite, Leach Life, Poison Fang, Confuse Ray, Supersonic, Gust, Steel Wing, Haze, Toxic, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Mean Look, Brave Bird, Roost

#Boldore (M)- Sandstrom, Power Gem, Harden, Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Flash, Flash Cannon, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Headbutt, Earthquake, Sunny Day

Stantler (M)- Leer, Hypnosis, Sand Attack, Astonish, Tackle, Double Kick, Jump Kick, Horn Attack, Horn Leach

 **Serena's Pokemon-**

0Braixen (F)- Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, Howl, Wish, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Protect, Double Team, Hidden Power- Water, Light Screen, Reflect, Flame Charge, Lucky Chant, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Psyshock, Double Team

Furfrou* (M)- Bite, Dark Pulse, Charge Beam, Headbutt, Tackle, Double Team, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Take Down, Order Sleuth

#Topu Lele- Draining Kiss, Aromatherapy, Aromatic Mist, Mean Look, Psybeam, Confusion, Withdraw, Sweet Scent, Astonish, Charge Beam

0Pancham| Black Glasses (M)- Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Slash, Comet Punch, Work Up, Dig, Entertainment, Double Team, Bulk Up, Brick Break

Popplio (F)- Water Gun, Pound, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Charm, Water Pulse, Sing, Round

Vivillon [Icy Snow] (F)- Gust, Powder, Psybeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Light Screen, Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Signal Beam, Electroweb

Golduck (F)- Confusion, Water Gun, Disable, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Scratch, Icy Wind, Psychic, Water Pulse, Protect, Power Gem, Aqua Tail

Mareep (F) Thundershock, Tackle

Murkrow (F)- Peck, Haze, Astonish, Hex, Psychic

 **Noncannon Fodder**

"Hey what's this?" asked Guardian Ash

"Huh? Oh that's the story Dragonfall by an author on Fanfiction" answered Scribe0magic "It's an interesting read, I just haven't looked at it in sometime"

"What's it about?" asked Guardian Ash

"You turning out to be a latios from birth, but never knew it" answered Scribe0magic "and in the middle of your adventures in Unova you suddenly change into your birth form with no idea why or how"

"Sounds bad, I'm guessing that that world's version of me heads to Altomare for help?" asked Guardian Ash

"Yes, but things are way different than the last time he was there" replied Scribe0magic "but it's still an Altoshipping story, so your story easily fits in the same category"

"That and the fact that I can change into a latios at will anyway I guess you're right" said Guardian Ash

"True, but your transformation is different than how it works in that world, the same goes for the other version of you under my domain that also is a latios" said Scribe0magic

"Am I going to be sent there to help?" asked Guardian Ash

"Maybe someday, but not now" answered Scribe0magic "At the moment the only thing I'd have you do is go to the beginning and help sort things out right off the bat, or show up shortly after that world's Ash arrived in Altomare for similar reasons"

"I see, so you really haven't kept tabs on it?" replied Guardian Ash

"No, it's a great story and all, but it's a little more violent than the average world, but not as graphic as others thank goodness" answered Scribe0magic

"Hey, you've had some violent things happen to me before" argued Guardian Ash

"That's different, the things you've had to deal with didn't involve weapons like guns and such" retorted Scribe0magic "and I don't plan on having that in any of the stories that fall under my domain"

"Except that one fantasy realm you're working on" said Guardian Ash

"That is a Top Secrete project I'm working on and will be an actual published story someday" snapped Scribe0magic "and I'll have a different pen name for it as well"

"Well what about that Star Wars story?" asked Guardian Ash

"It's slow work, I need much more time before that comes out" said Scribe0magic "I'm rewriting the entire story from Episode I on wards"

"So what you're saying is that unless the story actually has weapons as part of the story you're not going to add them in?" asked Guardian Ash

"Pretty much" replied Scribe0magic "now I'm off to gaze into the void and see what comes my way, but there was an idea I saw that perked my interest"

"What?" asked Guardian Ash

"I saw a story where you were raised by Red, but there was hardly any of those to go off of" answered Scribe0magic

"Please don't do another fanfiction of Pokemon, there's enough of me running around your sanctum" begged Guardian Ash

"As I've said before, I write what I feel like writing" said Scribe0magic "So deal with it"

 **Note: Yes I plan on doing more than just Pokemon and Httyd fanfictions, I just am having a hard time putting them down. I also have just plan old fictional stories I want to write, so I might go over to Fictionpress and start posting original stories there"**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

 **Battle at the Mahogany Gym**

 **Note: I meant to post the last chapter a while ago, but meh it doesn't matter now there's a new chapter today!**

The day after the gang stopped Team Rocket at the Lake of Rage Ash was ready to face the gym leader Pryce and earn his seventh badge

"You ready Ash?" asked Brock

"You bet, but I heard that Pryce doesn't believe in friendship between pokemon and people anymore" replied Ash

"I'm aware of that Ash, but if I recall correctly it's because he thinks his piloswine ran away for some reason years ago" said Brock

"Yeah, I read about that myself when I first became a gym leader" added Misty "It's sad that no one's figured out what happened"

"He had a piloswine?" asked Tomo "What pokemon is that?"

"It's a ice and ground type Tomo that's fairly hard to beat in the wild, so imagine how strong one could be when it's trained" answered Ash

"Hey Ash before we go to the gym do you want to try to figure out what happened?" asked Serena

"Sure, why not" agreed Ash "We have plenty of time before the league starts"

So it was decided that the gang would try their hand at trying to figure out what happened all those years ago, much to the irritation of Pryce who didn't want to think about the past. However due to Ash and Tomo being Aura Guardians he couldn't stop them, nor try to preach his beliefs to them as it wouldn't work on them

By midday the group had come up with noting positive, so they decided to take a break for lunch before they continue

"Hey brother what's this?" asked Tomo as he pulled out a book from Ash's bag

"Huh? Gah!" exclaimed Ash "Tomo that's not something for you to read at your age!"

"Sorry!" cried Tomo as he flung the book behind him

"Ash care to explain why Tomo can't read this book? It looks like a story about an Aura Guardian of some sort" asked Brock as he held the book in one hand

"That particular guardian got thrown out of the order due to the relationship he had with his lucario, and that book is a copy of his journals as well as the rumors and other things that Tomo doesn't need to know about right now" explained Ash

"I don't quite follow" said Brock in confusion

"It has a large amount of pornography in it" deadpanned Ash "I don't even know why I even have that thing, I have my own fantasies to dream about"

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and Brock quickly tossed the book to Ash who simply vaporized it out of midair with a quick Aura Sphere

"Lets never talk about this, ever" said Ash

Everyone just simply nodded and went back to what they were doing. After lunch Tomo asked Ash how big are piloswine

"Why do you ask?" asked Ash

"Because I sense a large dormant aura signature inside that cave over there" said Tomo as he pointed to a cave some distance away

"Can you tell why it's dormant?" asked Ash

"Uhhhhhh I think it's frozen" replied Tomo after a minute to try to figure it out

"Hmmm you're right, and from what I can tell it is a piloswine that frozen inside that cave" said Ash after he also scanned the cave with his powers

"What, you're saying there's a piloswine in one of the caves near here?" asked Pryce when the group told him of their findings

"Yes, for how long we can't tell, but I can sense that it has some herbs with it, but why it does and how it got frozen are beyond me" replied Ash

"Wait your saying you sense some herbs with it?" asked Pryce

"Yeah, why?" asked Ash

"When I was younger I had fallen ill and both me and my piloswine knew of an herb that grew in a cave, but it was around that time when he disappeared" explained Pryce

"Do you think it had left to go get some of those herbs, but somehow got frozen before it could return?" asked Serena

"It's possible, show me the cave and the piloswine, just to make sure" said Pryce

The group soon got back to the cave and headed inside, and found that it was very cold inside

"Ash, this isn't Ice Cave is it?" asked a freezing Misty

"No, it's not" answered Ash "but I think one of those stones that let eevee evolve into glaceon is in here somewhere and that's why it's so cold in here"

"Hey look there it is!" shouted Brock as he pointed to a completely frozen piloswine that had some herbs in it's mouth

"I don't believe it" said Pryce in a small voice "you kids were right, he did go looking for some herbs to cure my illness. That means I've been nothing but a bitter old fool"

"Well, lets get him out of here" said Ash

"How? He's completely frozen to the wall" asked Pryce

"Did you not see me in the Indigo League?" asked Ash rhetorically "I have pokemon that can get him out of here easily"

"Just be careful, I don't want him getting hurt further that he already might be" warned Pryce

"Don't worry" assured Ash as he sent out his psychic pokemon that could fit in the chamber that the group was in "Alright you guys use your powers to get that piloswine out of here"

With some effort Ash and his pokemon managed to get Pryce's piloswine out of the cave where Ash had his fire types slowly melt the ice surrounding piloswine at the pokemon center where Ash could make sure it was in good health, as he is a pokemon doctor after all

"Is he alright?" asked Pryce with true concern

"He'll be fine, there was no complications due to him being frozen" answered Ash "Though even he doesn't know how he became frozen"

"I wouldn't know either" replied Pryce "but does he still remember me still?"

"He's been asking for you, even after I told him how long he was frozen for" answered Ash "so go right ahead, however as a doctor I should tell you that you should refrain from training him or using him for a battle for about a month"

"Are you sure it's not because you don't want to battle him in our gym battle?" asked Pryce

"Yes, he needs to fully recover from being frozen, it has nothing to do with our up coming gym battle" replied Ash in a professional tone "I keep my medical work away from being a trainer"

"Alright, but just so you know I'm not going to go easy on you just because you found and reunited me with my old friend" said Pryce as he went to go see his long lost friend

"Hey guys after this how about we go on vacation" Ash asked his friends

"How soon?" asked Misty with excitement

"Shortly after I win my next badge, I already know which port to go to for me to teleport us to it with no issues" answered Ash "Seeing how I've been to it multiple times before"

"Where plan on going?" asked Brock with interest

"It's a secrete" said Ash slyly "but for now lets get ready for dinner and head over to the gym tomorrow"

"Fine" grumbled Brock

That night Ash made a call to Altomare where to told Lorenzo that he's going to be coming very soon with his friends and that he can't wait to see Latias again

"Well it's about time you decided to come by again, Latias has been getting antsy ever since you became a trainer and you didn't show up last year" said Lorenzo

"Yeah sorry about that, somethings came up and I wasn't able to make it last year" apologized Ash "just tell the others that I'll be there soon"

"Will do Ash, good night" replied Lorenzo as he hung up

"Latias, soon nothing will stand between us" thought Ash with a blissful smile on his face as he went to sleep

The next day the gang headed to the Mahogany Gym where Ash will try to win his seventh badge

"Pryce plioswine is just going to watch right?" asked Ash

"Yes, all though he's determined to battle still" answered Pryce with a smile "His battling spirit hasn't been effected from being frozen"

"Lets just hope he doesn't try to jump in then" said Ash

"Right, this will be a three on three pokemon battle understood?" asked Pryce

"Fine by me" replied Ash "I'm all ready to go"

"Alright then come out dewgong" calls Pryce as he sends out his pokemon

"Chansey you're up!" calls Ash as he sends out his pokemon

"A shiny, interesting, but no matter I will still win" says Pryce "Dewgong use Ice Beam!"

"Counter it with Thunderbolt!" cries Ash

Chansey barely manages to stop the Ice Beam with its attack

"Hmm your pokemon is good, but can it handle this? Dewgong use Drill Run!" yells Pryce

"Dodge it and use Thunderwave!" calls Ash "if nothing else hit it with Psychic!"

Chansey tries to move out of the way of dewgongs attack, but is unable to. Luckily it managed to hit it with a strong Psychic that did a fair amount of damage

"I see your pokemon are equipped to handle just about anything" noted Pryce "this makes things interesting. Dewgong use Sheer Cold!"

"Counter it with Blizzard!" called Ash with worry as if Sheer Cold hits it's a one hit KO

Chansey manages to stop the Sheer Cold, but doesn't see the incoming Horn Drill and is taken out of the battle

"Clever move, use one one hit KO to cover another one" noted Ash "but it wont work twice, go pikachu and use Discharge"

"Quick use Protect!" countered Pryce knowing that if that move hits he'll lose the second round, sadly pikachu easily overpowers the Protect and takes out dewgong

"Alright now face sandslash's Alolan form" said Pryce as he sends out his next pokemon

"Pikachu come back and let someone else handle things" said Ash

 _'Alright Ash'_ said pikachu as he headed back

"Alright come out arcanine!" said Ash as he sends out his third pokemon "Use Flame Wheel!"

"Stop it with Rock Slide!" countered Pryce

"Add Extreme Speed to it to avoid it" called Ash

Arcanine quickly speed up to incredible speeds and nailed the sandslash, but didn't faint it

"Dang, I would have thought a x4 super effective move would have taken it out in one hit" said Serena

"That's a gym battle for you, you never know how it's going to go" said Brock

"Arcanine use Flamethrower!" called Ash

"Stop it with Earthquake, then follow it up with Shadow Claw!" countered Pryce

"Fight back with Fire Fang when it gets close" called Ash

Sandslash sent forth a strong Earthquake and did a good amount of damage to arcanine, but when it got close to hit it with Shadow Claw it got bit hard by arcanine's powerful Fire Fang and was taken out

"Good effort sandslash, now Ash face one of my best ice types" said Pryce as he sent out a shiny cryogonal

"Hmm this is going to harder than I thought, but whatever you live you learn" said Ash "Arcanine you still able to go?"

 _'Yeah, I'm a little winded, but I can still go on'_ replied Arcanine

"Good then use Extreme Speed to get close and then use Close Combat" said Ash

"Use Rapid Spin and Night Slash" said Pryce with a smug look "Then use Ice Shard while still spinning"

"Look out!" cried Ash as he saw cryogonal move at high speeds to do a massive amount of damage to his pokemon "Quick use Snarl!"

"Stop it with Water Pulse" snapped Pryce

And that was it, arcanine wasn't able to use Snarl thanks to cryogonal's Water Pulse and fainted

"Looks like it's just up to you buddy" said Ash as he looked over to pikachu

 _'He's going down!'_ cried pikachu as he took the field and as per usual cause a massive rain storm to form

"Careful pikahu, that pokemon is much stronger than the last two" warned Ash "But in any case use Swift!"

"Dodge with Rapid Spin and then use Ice Beam" countered Pryce

"Counter it with Thunderbolt" called Ash

Pikachu sent forth a wave of stars, only for cryogonal to slash them apart before firing a icy cold beam, pikachu however quickly overpowered it with a powerful Thunderbolt and did a massive amount of damage to cryogonal

"Alright no more holding back" said Pryce as he showed of his Z-Ring "I haven't had to use this for a long time, but now you face cryogonal's most powerful attack, Subzero Slammer!"

"Pikachu fight back with Psybolt!" called Ash "and if that doesn't work use Protect and Mirror Force!"

"Ha! No one has managed to overpower this attack" said Pryce "Not even Lance"

"Don't count me out" countered Ash as both pokemon powered up their attacks

Cryogonal soon fired off it's incredibly powerful Z Move, while Pikachu fired off a Thunder mixed with his psychic powers that managed to stall out the incoming attack

"Quick before it can recover use Quick Attack and Iron Tail!" yelled Ash

"Stop it quick!" yelled Pryce who was still trying to get over seeing his best move be tied in terms of power

Unfortunately cryogonal was still recovering from using its last move due to not having used it in a long time and was taken out by pikachu's fast moving Iron Tail

"Well Ash you beat me" said Pryce as he handed Ash his badge

"Thanks, now did you really beat Lance with that move?" replied Ash

"Yes, but the last time I used it on him was a few years before he became champion, if I tried it on him now it wouldn't work nearly as well as it did today" admitted Pryce "Just shows you how far people came in their journeys"

"You got that right" agreed Ash "Well good luck and make sure piloswine gets lots of rest before using him in a battle alright?"

"Promise, don't want an angry doctor breaking down my door" laughed Pryce

"Good, now see you around" said Ash as he led the gang out the door

"Jeez, I didn't see that last move at all" said Tomo in awe

"Me either, non of the records show him having that move" said Misty

"Must have used it in non official battles then" said Ash "But no matter, we still won"

 _'Got that right, but I could use a good nap right about now'_ agreed pikachu with a yawn

"Lets get a bite to eat before we head out" said Ash "and let pikachu get some rest as well"

 **Note: Man I should have wrote this a long time ago, but then again some crazy things have been going on for a while and my time has been thrown off, but now that my younger siblings are back in school I should be able to get back into writing again. Again sorry for the long wait times**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

 **Between Mahogany Town and Altomare**

A few days after Ash won his gym badge the group enter a very hot region due to a large amount of volcanic activity, much to Misty's dismay as she prefers water types and a cool environment

"Ash can't you make it rain or something?" begs Misty "It's way to hot for my tastes"

"Sorry, but no can do" answered Ash "There are a large number of fire types that live around here and they wouldn't like it if we made it rain suddenly"

"Is that why you have your fire types out following us?" asked Serena

"Yep, you guys should to, they'll love it" replied Ash

The others follow Ash's lead and send out their fire types as well, if they have any with them at the time

"How long do we have to go before we get out of this area?" asked Misty "My feet are hurting really badly"

"There's a grove up ahead that has a hot spring not to far up ahead" answered Ash "Should take us about fifteen minutes to get to it, and then we can have lunch"

"Oh good" sighed Misty in relief

Soon the group arrived and sat down to rest their sore feet and have lunch

"Man the ground is really hot around here" complained Tomo

"Well there's a volcano around here somewhere and some slugma and magcargo that live in this area as well" said Ash

"What kind of pokemon are they?" asked Serena

"They're basically living magma, but magcargo is also part rock type as well as fire" answered Ash

"I might catch one for my family's gym" said Brock

"Just be careful, they're very hot and can have a bit of a bad temperament sometimes" warned Ash

"Don't worry, I'll only try to catch one if I get the chance" assured Brock

Thankfully after lunch the group didn't run into any problems or Team Rocket as they were in the area as well setting up a small geothermal power station for the rest of their organization

"This was a good idea James" praised Jessie

"Thanks, it helps that we snagged some of the local pokemon as well to boot" replied James

"This should make us quite a bit of money once it's fully operational and it's also very low risk as there's nothing really illegal about" said Jessie

"Minus the fact that we don't have any permanents, but oh well lets not worry about it" said Meowth

A few days latter the group come across a large lake that has a large number of electric pokemon living around it

"I wonder why all these electric types live around here" pondered Tomo

"A special crystal that was blessed by a zapdos lies in the center of the lake" explained Ash "I read about it in my studies"

"That's so cool!" cried Tomo "I wonder if we'll see a zapdos"

"We just might, who knows" said Ash "We seem to have a knack for encountering legendaries"

"I think it's just you and Tomo that has that" said Misty

"What, I can't help it if we're Aura Guardians" said Ash

"Hey! Look the glow is gone!" yelled Brock in alarm

Sure enough when the others look out onto the lake the glow that was coming from it is gone

"Someone must have stolen the crystal" scowled Ash

"But who would do such a thing?" asked Serena out loud

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" said Ash as he started to run off

"James, question" said Jessie

"Yes Jess?" replied James

"Are there any missions going on in the area?" asked Jessie

"Why do you ask?" asked James

"Because the glow that was coming from that lake just stopped" answered Jessie as she pointed out to the lake

"I don't think so Jessie, I've not seen any missions for this area at all" said James as he checked his laptop "Nope there's nothing from headquarters, but they said to check it out and report back as soon as possible"

"Right, lets be careful and keep our eyes and ears out" said Jessie

Of course the gang run into Team Rocket and ask them if they're responsible for what's going on

"Sorry Twerp, but we're not the ones you're looking for" answered Jessie

"Yeah, headquarters even tasked us with figuring out what's going on ourselves" added James

"Just stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours" said Misty

"Misty you don't need to be rude" said Ash "Plus there more people working to figure out what's going on the better"

"Fine" grumbled Misty

Everyone quickly spread out and eventually found the people responsible for what was going on

"Alright who are you?" demanded Ash "I know you're not part of Team Rocket, so lose the get up"

"How'd you know?!" demanded one of the grunts as the culprits got rid of their disguises

"That would be because of us" said Jessie as she stepped forward

"That's right, Team Rocket doesn't have any operations going on in this region and we also don't like others stepping on our turf" added James

"We're part of Team Cipher" said one of the grunts "and soon we'll take control of the entire world!"

"Ha! It'll be Team Rocket who's standing on top you posers!" yelled Jessie

"Ash any clue as to who they are?" whispered Serena

"Nothing but rumors" replied Ash "all I know is that they're most likely from Orre"

"Orre? But that's so far away" whispered Brock with surprise "What are they doing all the way out here in Johto?"

"Hey! No whispering!" yelled one of Cipher's grunts

"To bad for you we're going to have to eliminate you all, unless of course you join us" threatened the leader

"You fools have no idea who I am do you?" said Ash with a fire in his eyes "That's too bad because you're not going to be able to regret threatening me or my friends"

"Ha! How?" taunted one of the grunts

"This is how" said Ash as he sent out all of his strongest pokemon and had them wipe the floor with the grunts

"Ok... sure glad we're not on the receiving end of that" said James with a hint of fear

"Now to make sure that they don't remember me or my pokemon" said Ash as he wiped the Cipher grunt's minds

"Did you find anything useful from them?" asked Serena "Like why they tried to steal the crystal"

"I did" said Ash quietly after a minute "and I don't like what I found"

"What did you find?" asked Jessie with worry

"It appears Team Cipher has found a way to close the hearts of pokemon and make them into some sort of weapon" said Ash "They haven't perfected the process yet and they're trying to gather more power to make it run better"

"That's terrible!" cried James

"But James, it sounds like something Team Rocket would do" said Jessie

"Uh Jessie we break their minds to our will, not close their hearts" said James "If I'm guessing right pokemon that are rescued from our more sinister teammates are able to recover after some time, but a closed heat can't"

"He's mostly right" said Ash "In historic times Dark Guardians would do it to pokemon and it would take an Aura Guardian of great power, or a special location to purify a Shadowed Pokemon"

"We need to report this immediately" said Jessie "This is a massive threat to Team Rocket, not to mention the rest of the world"

"I need to report this as well" said Ash "Hopefully they can be stopped before things get to far"

Team Rocket quickly ran off to alert their boss while Ash called the police and returned the crystal to the lake

"I'm glad that's over" said Brock with a sigh "But I can't believe that there's a group out there that's willing to do that to pokemon"

"Brother the glow isn't back" said Tomo

"You're right" said Ash "It lost a large amount of its power when it was removed from the lake"

"What can we do?" asked Misty

"Let the incoming zapdos take care of it" said Ash as pointed to a zapdos that was flying towards them

"Hey Ash why not try to catch it?" suggested Serena as zapdos recharged the crystal

"I'll test pikachu's power against it, but if it want's to join me afterwords then sure" replied Ash "Pikachu use Thunder! Full power!"

The zapdos was caught off guard by pikachu's Thunder and took quite the hit, and in return fired off its own Thunder at pikachu

"Show'em who's boss!" yelled Ash

 _'Take this!'_ cried Pikachu as he fired off a Psybolt that nailed the zapdos hard, but didn't faint it

'You imprudent brat! You're going to pay for that!' yelled zapdos as it fired off its most powerful move Thunderous Discharge (Thunder/Discharge combo)

However pikachu was undeterred and unleashed havoc upon zapdos by pulling off the same move, but with Psybeam added in which overpowered zapdos' attack and knocked him out of the sky

"Nice going pikachu" praised Ash "Now lets see if he's alright"

The group saw the zapdos sprawled across the ground in a dramatic scene looking rather beaten up

"Oh ha ha, stop with the theatrics zapdos, I know you're not that injured" teased Ash

 _'Says who? That hurt'_ said zapdos as he stood up

"The Chosen One" replied Ash with a smug face as he crossed his arms

The zapdos flinched wildly as he quickly saw that Ash was indeed the Chosen One _'Then why did you attack me?!'_

"I wanted to see how strong pikachu was against a legendary electric type" answered Ash

 _'I still can't believe I got beaten by a rat'_ grumbled the zapdos _'I've lost my honer, do what you will with me'_

Ash just shook his head with a smile as he tossed a Ultra Ball and captured the zapdos

"I get the feeling that zapdos is a bit eccentric" said Tomo

"A little, but he has a better temperament than most other zapdos, so he's fine" replied Ash as he held his newest capture

New Pokemon

Ash-

Zapdos (M)- Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Drill Peck, Discharge, Charge, Thunder, Thunderwave, Signal Beam, Charge Beam, Hyper Beam, Pluck, Detect, Peck, Agility, Steel Wing

 **Note: Altomare is next, though I'm not entirely sure what names to give to Latias and Latios. I'm thinking Sakura, Tia or Jewel for Latias and Eon, Draco or Sonic for Latios. Any suggestions would be nice thanks in advance**


	83. Chapter 83 (Fifth Movie)

**Chapter 83**

 **Altomare at Last!**

 **Note: I just saw the poster for the Pokemon Anime as well as Ash finding Nebby, I really hope he actually keeps him/her and gets his first legendary pokemon in the anime. What do you all think? Should he catch it or not?**

A few days after Ash captured zapdos he told everyone that it was time for their vacation

"And where are we going?" asked Misty

"Yeah, where are we taking our vacation?" added Brock

"You'll see" said Ash "Now stand all together so I can teleport us to the docks where we can take the boat to our final destination"

"Why not just teleport us there?" asked Tomo

"Can't there's to much interference there to teleport in" answered Ash

"Makes sense I guess" said Brock "Can't risk something bad happening to us"

"No kidding, I tried it once and was lucky to not be seriously hurt from the experience" said Ash

"Well lets get this over with so we can get on with our vacation" said Misty with annoyance

"Then everyone hold hands" instructed Ash "And hold on tight"

Everyone grabbed a hold of each others hands and after a minute of concentration Ash teleported everyone to a dock where his yacht was waiting for them

"Yay! We get to ride on your yacht!" cried Tomo with joy

"That's right Tomo we're going to ride in my yacht" said Ash with a smile on his face

"Who's going to control the yacht Ash? I don't see any crew members" asked Brock

"Oh, we'll just have some of our pokemon take care of that" joked Ash

"Seriously?" asked Misty

"Nooooo of course not" replied Ash "I know how to drive a yacht, so I'm going to drive it"

"That sounds a lot better" said Misty

"Well no duh, even if I'm not at the helm I can use my psychic powers to keep us on course" said Ash "Plus some of my legendaries can help with that as well"

"I wonder if we'll see any legendaries where we're going" pondered Brock

"We just might, who knows?" replied Ash knowing full well that there are indeed two legendaries that live in Altomare

"So how long is it going to take us to get there?" asked Misty as everyone got aboard Ash's yacht

"It'll take a day to get there" answered Ash as he started up the yacht "How long we'll be there I'm not sure"

"We can't spend to much time where ever we're going" said Brock "We can stay for about a week at best so we can stay on schedule"

"That's fine" agreed Ash

A day latter the gang arrived at the outskirts of Altomare leaving Ash in a very good mood

"Hey isn't that Altomare?" asked Misty

"It sure is" smiled Ash

"Isn't it where Tia and Tio Eon live?" asked Brock

"Yes it is" answered Serena "I can't wait to met them in person"

"I can't wait to see them again either" added Ash who still had a big grin on his face

"How long until we dock?" asked Brock

"No more than an hour" replied Ash

"Do they know we're coming?" asked Tomo apprehensively

"I called a few days ago to let them know I was coming soon" answered Ash "And last night I told them that we'd be there today"

"So it's just going to be Tia and Tio with their parents?" asked Brock

"No, they're orphans" answered Ash sadly "But their caretaker Lorenzo and his granddaughter Bianca will be with them to great us"

"Oh no what happened to their parents?" asked Misty

"We're not sure what happened to their mother, but their father sacrificed himself for the greater good" answered Ash

"So Ash do you have any plans of what we're going to do during our vacation?" asked Brock

"I was thinking that we could go do our own things for the most part" answered Ash

"Sounds alright" agreed Brock "We all have our own ideas of fun"

A half hour latter Ash docked his yacht and everyone saw that there were four people waiting for them, two of them being Lorenzo and Bianca. However the other two were Tia and Tio, otherwise known as Latias and Latios of Altomare. Tia was the same height as Bianca but had long ruby red hair, golden eyes and fair skin, while her brother Tio was slightly taller than Ash with dark sapphire anime styled hair, deep red eyes and fair skin. Tia was wearing an outfit that matched her normal coloration while Tio was wearing a long brown coat over a blue shirt and pants

As soon as everyone disembarked off the yacht Ash quickly ran up and swept Tia off her feet before giving her a deep kiss full of his passion and love for her. No one expected Ash of all people to do that all most out of nowhere leaving them all stunned, Tia however quickly recuperated Ash's feelings and began kissing him back making them both extremely happy

"I love you Tia" whispered Ash with deep undying love in his eyes as he looked down at Tia's face making her blush extremely hard

"I love you to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" replied Tia before she kissed him again deeply

Passerby were quite surprised to see a Aura Guardian kissing a young girl so deeply, but said nothing and kept walking along

"Ash people are staring" begged Tio "So please stop kissing my sister like that in public"

"Oh alright" replied Ash with a sigh before standing up while still having his arm wrapped around Tia

"I'm in shock" said Misty who was still in shock "I didn't expect you to just jump ship and kiss someone like that"

"Sorry I couldn't help it, I've been in love with her for years now" apologized Ash "And I haven't been able to show her just how much she means to me before"

"That's fine Ash, but please don't do it again in front of so many people" said Brock

Ash just stuck his tongue out and asked "And who's going to stop me? I am an Aura Guardian after all"

The others didn't have any kind of response to that as Ash was right, no one could really stop him as he was an Aura Guardian

"Well now that's over, care for a tour of the city?" asked Lorenzo "I know you don't need one Ash as you've been here plenty of times before"

"That'd be nice, thank you" agreed Brock

"You guys go on ahead, I want to talk to Tia for a bit" said Ash "I'll catch up with you latter"

"Go on ahead and talk to her Ash, I can see just how much she means to you" said Brock who was smiling

So while Lorenzo and Bianca led Brock and the others away; Ash, Tia and Tio went to the Secrete Garden to talk

"Alright Ash what gives? I thought you said you wouldn't pursue my sister unless something came up" asked Tio

"Oh something did come up" said Ash "Something big"

"What?" asked Tia

"This" said Ash as he transformed into his latios form "It turns out that I'm the Chosen One"

The twins were shocked to learn that Ash was the Chosen One, but Tia was also thrilled as it meant that they could indeed be together in more ways than one

"So Ash have you gained any other legendaries besides moltres?" asked Tio

"I sure did, want to met them?" replied Ash who reverted back into his natural form

"That'd be nice yes" replied Tio

"Alright here they are" said Ash as he let out all his legendary pokemon

"Oh my!" exclaimed Tia in amazement

'Greetings young ones' greeted Lugia 'I see you're the two Eon twins Ash has spoken so much about'

"Heh we sure are" replied Tio "Just what has Ash told you guys anyway?"

'Mostly about how much he is in love with latias' answered Ho-oh 'I've never seen such devotion in a human before, and I don't expect to see it again for years to come'

"Stop it you're embarrassing me!" cried Ash who was very red in the face

Tia was also very red, but kept her composure and asked "So Ash is there anything you want to do?"

"Take you out on a date" Ash quickly replied with a wide grin "I've been waiting to do it for a long time now"

"I think there's something else you'd like to do with my sister" noted Tio "But knowing you, you'll wait a few years before doing _that_ "

Ash quickly smacked Tio so hard that he went flying into the far wall and left a large dent in it and growled "Don't go saying stuff like that Tio again of you know what's good for you"

"Duly noted" groaned Tio as he got up "I'm going to go check on your friends and see how they're doing and tell them that you and Tia are spending some alone time with each other"

"Fine, but don't go saying anything inappropriate" warned Ash "Or you'll regret it"

"So Ash do you have any other pokemon?" asked Tia

"I sure do" said Ash as he let out the rest of his pokemon "Some of them are at Prof. Oak's Lab as they have other responsibilities there, and two of them are with my friends at the moment, but here they are"

"So which one is your starter?" asked Tia

"Pikachu" replied Ash "He's one of my best pokemon, he even has some psychic powers as well"

"Oh! That's cool" said Tia "But just how strong is he compared to the rest of your pokemon?"

"He took down zapdos on his own, and he's among my top pokemon in terms of sheer power" answered Ash

"Wow, that's some feat for a pikachu" said Tia in awe

"Yep, it sure is" agreed Ash "Though zapdos is a bit over the top and is very dramatic"

"I've never heard of a zapdos acting like that before" laughed Tia

"Me either" replied Ash "But in any case where do you want to go out to eat?"

"I know the perfect spot for our first date" answered Tia "Follow me"

Meanwhile two elite members of Team Rocket arrived in Altomare thinking that Ash wouldn't get in there way as the last report said that he was headed to Blackthorn City. They were Annie and Oakley and they were sent to steal the Soul Dew as well as Latias and Latios for Team Rocket

"Here we are" said Oakley "Now lets see if we can't find ourselves some legendaries"

"Agreed, the sooner we find them the sooner we get the Soul Dew" agreed Annie

Sadly for them, both Ash and Tomo as well as their legendaries picked up their arrival and knew that they needed to be stopped

"Ash, is something the matter?" asked a concerned Tia while they were eating lunch at a very classy restaurant

"Nothing to worry about, just some idiots who think that they can get away with stealing the Soul Dew as well as you and your brother" answered Ash "Like that'll work"

"Hmph, we're not some weak pokemon who don't know how to protect ourselves" said a miffed Tia "I'm guessing you have a plan?"

"You got that right" replied Ash "But for now let's just enjoy each others company"

"Agreed" replied Tia before kissing Ash on the check making him blush slightly

"I still can't believe we're doing this" said Ash with a warm smile on his face

"Me either" replied Tia warmly

 **With Ash's friends after Tio met up with them**

"Is something wrong Tomo? You seem bothered by something" asked Brock with concern

"I sense two people with bad intentions have just arrived in town, but I can't tell what they're after" answered Tomo

"My guess would be the two legendary pokemon who live here" guessed Serena "After all Altomare is said to be home to two of them"

"Sadly no one has seen them before, so no one knows if that's true or not" said Tio

" _Right_ " said Tomo sarcastically "and I'm _not_ a Aura Guardian with some psychic powers"

Tio paled a bit, but didn't say anything. Not that anyone but Lorenzo, Bianca and Tomo noticed as they were too taken in by the beautiful scenery

Latter that day Ash and Tia met up with the others at Lorenzo's house were Ash told them that there were two people who were after the Soul Dew as well as the Latias and Latios that lived in town

"We have to warn them of the danger" said Misty "We don't want them to be captured and used against their will"

"Already done Misty" said Ash "In fact two of them are in this very room"

"Wait..." said Brock as he put the pieces together "Tia and Tio are actually Latias and Latios aren't they!?"

"That's right Brock" said Tio with a smile before him and Tia changed into their natural forms, and Ash changed as well just for fun

"Ok Ash sense when could you do that?" asked Bianca in confusion

"Sense shortly after I got my second badge" answered Ash "And the reason behind it is because I'm the Chosen One"

"You told us about that legend before Ash" said Lorenzo with amazement "I just didn't expect you to be the one to fulfill it"

"Me either, but hey you never know what life will throw at you" shrugged Ash

"Is that why you kissed Tia the way you did?" asked Brock "Because you knew you could be with her?"

"I could be with her in either case Brock, there aren't any laws against it" said Ash "But a lot of people look down on such relationships and I didn't want to worry about that"

"So when you unlocked the power to be able to turn into any male pokemon you wanted you knew who you were going to spend the rest of your days with?" asked Lorenzo

"Pretty much, but I want to take things slow and not rush into it" answered Ash "Just in case"

"That's good to hear" said Lorenzo "But what are we going to do about those two ruffians?"

"Show them that it is a bad idea to mess with my friends and family" said Ash "Plus I have my legendary pokemon out in the garden just in case they somehow find it"

"You think they can?" asked Bianca

"Not on their own" answered Ash "But I'm planing on luring them into a trap, so we'll have to let them follow one of us into the garden"

"So what you want them to find either me or my sister or something like that?" asked Tio who had changed back into his human form at this point along with Tia

"Something like that" replied Ash as he told everyone his plan. It pretty much is the events of the movie, but are on purpose with Ash and Tomo in their normal clothing, their guardian cloths needed washed anyway

And everything goes according to plan and both Annie and Oakley have no idea that they have been had

"Alright you ready?" asked Annie

"You bet, those reports of these two having no battle experience was right on the money" answered Oakley

"Can't say I blame them, it's way to peaceful here" replied Annie "It makes me sick"

"Then lets liven up this joint" said Oakley as she sent out her espeon

"Lets show them that Team Rocket is number one" agreed Annie as she sent out her electabuzz

"Still can't those two idiots caught that" noted Oakley

"You mean Jessie and James? Yeah, I can't figure out how they're still part of Team Rocket seeing how they're chumps compared to us" replied Annie "Now lets move"

Everyone of course could hear them coming as they were hiding in wait for them to show up while Tia and Tio were pretending to be asleep

"Shadow Ball/Thunderbolt!" cried Annie and Oakley

Tia and Tio quickly moved out of the way and fired off a Dragon Pulse each, dealing a good amount of damage to the enemy pokemon

"What the?! I thought they didn't know how to fight" said Annie in alarm

"Don't always trust those reports" said Ash as he stepped out of the shadows "You never know what might surprise you"

"It can't be, you're not supposed to be here!" cried Annie when she realized that they were cornered by Ash Ketchum the Aura Guardian who all ways gets in the way of Team Rocket seemingly no matter what

"Hey imagine if we captured him" said Oakley greedily

"You think we can do that?" asked Annie critically "He out numbers us by a large amount"

"Well I'm not going down with out a fight!" yelled Oakley as she sent out the rest of her pokemon

"If you're not going down quietly, then neither am I" said Annie as she two sent out the rest of her pokemon

It wasn't much of a fight, though both Annie and Oakley did manage to win against most of Ash's weaker pokemon, they couldn't compete very well against his mid ranged pokemon; let alone his strongest. And that's before adding in Brock, Misty, Serena and Tomo's pokemon into the mix, as well as Tia and Tio who also attacked them

"Well Ash that was fun, but what now?" asked Tio "They most certainly will try again latter on, and if not them then someone else"

"Nope, I wiped their minds of this place as well as who bested them" assured Ash

"That's good to hear" said Tio with relief

"Ash I've been meaning to ask you, how long are you staying?" asked Tia

"Only a few days, then I need to get back on the road to Blackthorn City" answered Ash

"Then I'm coming with you" announced Tia

"Well of course you are, I was going to ask the two of you if you wanted to come with before we left" said Ash with a grin

"But what about our father's Soul Dew?" asked Tio with some worry

"Lugia told me that a pair of older Latis are on their way to watch over it in your stead" replied Ash "Now which pokeball do you want?"

Tio gave Ash an odd look realizing that he's not leaving until he decides to go with, but he planed on coming along anyway. Now all he needs to do is allow himself to be captured, not something he's looking forward to

"Don't worry, if you want to you can stay out" said Ash "I wont force you to stay in a pokeball if you don't want to"

"I believe that Ash, I'm just not sure about leaving yet" said Tio

"Well I am" said Tia

"I figured that you would, I even got a special pokeball made for you" said a smiling Ash

"Oh? Really?" asked Tia "Can I see?"

"Not tonight, in the morning" answered Ash right before he yawned loudly

"Man what time is it?" asked Brock

"Just before midnight" answered Lorenzo as he looked at his watch

"Then we should defiantly get to sleep" said Brock

"Yeah, I want to be all rested up for that water race tomorrow" said Misty

"I'm so going to take part in that" said Ash, but due to how tired he was wasn't as excited as he normally would be

Once everyone went to sleep and had a good night rest they all gathered together to watch Ash and Misty take part in the race

"I want to take part" complained Tomo with a pout

"Sorry Tomo, but you have to be an official trainer in order to take part" said Ash as he ruffled Tomo's hair

"Well good luck big brother" said Tomo "Show them who's the best"

"Having fun is more important to me than actually winning Tomo, don't forget that" said Ash "Though winning would be nice I agree"

Soon the race began with both Ash and Misty taking an early lead. However Misty just barely managed to win against Ash with him taking second

"Aww I wanted you to win" whined Tomo

"Can't fault Misty Tomo, she has more experience on the water than I do" said Ash

"I guess" pouted Tomo "I still think you could have won"

"Well if Ash used one of his stronger water types he just might have" said Misty

"Well done the both of you" said Lorenzo "It was one of the best races I've seen in years"

"Thanks that means a lot Lorenzo" replied Ash

"Hey can we see what pokeballs you have?" asked Tio

"Sure follow me" replied Ash

So the group headed over to the Pokemon Center where Ash showed them all the different pokeballs he had as well as the very special one he had made for Tia

"Oh Ash it's beautiful" said Tia teary eyed when she saw the special love ball Ash had made for her

"I knew you would like it" said Ash "Now Tio, which one are you interested in?"

"If I had to chose, then I'd go with the primer ball, or the cherish ball" answered Tio

"Pick which ever one you want" said Ash "I don't mind"

"Then I pick the cherish ball" said Tio as he picked it up "Now what?"

"Lets go to the garden and get those pokemon you two want picked up" said Ash "We don't want some other trainer to nab them now do we?"

Tia and Tio knew Ash was saying all that as not to arouse suspicion as there were a large number of people in the pokemon center besides them

"Good idea" agreed Tio

The group headed back to the Secrete Garden where Ash caught both Tia and Tio in their pokeballs and promptly let them out

"You felling alright?" asked Ash

"Yeah, a little dizzy, but fine otherwise" replied Tio

"That's good to hear, now lets head back to the Pokemon Center so I can give you both a check up" said Ash

"I don't want a check up!" cried Tia

"Would you rather let me do it, or Nurse Joy?" asked Ash

"You" whimpered Tia

"Good, now I'll have to recall you until I take you to the examination room so no one knows I have you with me" explained Ash

"We understand Ash" said Tio

"Good to hear" said Ash before he recalled Tia and Tio and took them to the Pokemon Center

"Well guys you're both in perfect health" Ash told them once he was done

"I knew I was healthy" said Tia

"Who said you weren't?" asked Tio

"Knock it off you two" said Ash as he pulled out a large needle "I still need to give you all of your vaccine shots"

"Noooooooooo!" cried both Tia and Tio as both of them hatted getting their shots, sadly Ash was able to pin them down with his psychic powers and easily give them their shots

"Meanie" whined Tia

"If I kiss it will it make you feel better?" asked Ash

"Yes" replied Tia

Ash gently kissed Tia where he gave her her shot and smiled "You know when I'm older I'm going to kiss you all over"

"You tease" whined Tia

"I'm just glad that you're not diving right in" said Tio with relief

"Trust me when I tell you I'm retraining myself a lot here" said Ash "We're going to take it slow and work our way up to that point in our relationship"

"And what if Tia goes into heat?" asked Tio with an eyebrow raised

"Condoms" replied Ash simply "I'm not siring my own kids at this age, and again I have no plans on doing anything like _that_ any time soon"

Tia just pouts in the corner

"Well can we please leave before we're spotted?" asked Tio

"Yeah, just let me recall you two real quick" replied Ash "But just so you know Nurse Joy asked me to help out after this, so it'll be late when I let you out"

"Fine, we know how much this means to you" said Tio with a huff

A few days latter Ash and the gang are ready to head back on the road to Blackthorn City

"Good luck in the Silver Conference" called Lorenzo as they headed out

"Come back real soon!" added Bianca

"Don't worry we'll call as much as we can!" called back Tia

"Don't worry about us, we have Ash keeping an eye out for trouble" added Tio

"Bye!" called everyone

 _Fin_

(Not Really)

 **Note: Now Ash has the Eon Twins with him. The relationship between Ash and Tia will grow overtime with them getting married at the end of Kalos which is at the tail end of this story**

New Pokemon-

Ash-

Tia| Latias (F)- Water Sport, Wish, Safeguard, Psywave, Helping Hand, Healing Wish, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Breath, Psychic, Heal Pulse, Recover, Dragon Claw, Defog, Solar Beam, Shock Wave, Water Pulse, Cut, Icy Wind

Tio| Latios (M)- Dragon Dance, Heal Block, Psywave, Helping Hand, Dragon Breath, Luster Purge, Heal Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Shadow Ball, Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Shock Wave, Swift


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

 **Noncannon Fodder & Numbers**

Here's a list of Ash's strongest pokemon

1 Lugia

2 Pikachu

3 Ho-oh

4 Lucario

5 Celebi

6 Charizard (M)

7 ?Charizard (F)

8 Moltres

9 Drapion

10 !Ninetails

11 Dexter/ Porygon 2

12 Gyarados

13 Espeon

14 Magnaton

15 Wartortal

16 Ivysaur

17 Nidoking

18 Nidoqueen

19 Dragonair

20 Primeape

21 Turaos

23 Celesteela

24 Clefable

25 Pidgeot

26 Vaporeon

27 Arcanine

28 Chansey

29 Primarina

30 Onmastar

31 ?Alakazam

32 ?Gengar

33 Kadabra

34 Haunter

35 Heracross

36 Lapras

37 Snorlax

38 Parecet

39 Muk

40 Araquanid

41 Rapidash

42 Kingler

43 Togepi

44 Charmeleon

45 Sylveon

46 Umbreon

47 Bayleaf

48 Quilava

49 Murkrow

50 Natu

51 Feebas

52 Phanpy

 **Noncannon Fodder**

"What in the world?" asked Guardian Ash as he entered the common room of Scribe0magic's crystal sanctum

"Problem?" asked Scribe0magic

"I thought I said that there was enough versions of me running around" replied Guardian Ash

"Well to bad I did tell you that more might show up at some point" said Scribe0magic "So you'll have to live with it"

"Alright, well what can you tell me about them?" asked Guardian Ash

"Well one of them is the opposite to the one that's a zoroark" answered Scribe0magic "And what I mean by that is that he's a lucario that has the coloration and powers of a zoroark"

"Ok... and what about the other one?" asked Guardian Ash

"He found out that he's actually Arceus, though he prefers to be a trainer over what he used to do oddly enough" said Scribe0magic simply "Of course I haven't posted their worlds yet, and the same can be said for a few other ones that aren't from the Pokemon multiverse"

Scribe0magic went wide eyed when he heard that one of the new versions of him was actually Arceus and that he rather be a trainer than oversee the world

"Hmm... that one story hasn't been updated for quite some time, I hope nothing is wrong" noted Scribe0magic

"Which one?" asked Guardian Ash

"Legodood93's Prophecy of Eons" answered Scribe0magic "Last I saw he had writer's block and that was why he hadn't updated in so long"

"Sounds bad" noted Guardian Ash

"Well, there's nothing I can do but wait" said Scribe0magic "It's all up to him on when he updates"

"So... what new stories are coming up?" asked Guardian Ash

"Well, the two pokemon stories that we talked about, something similar to a Spur of Pokemon Love, some new Httyd and Star Wars" answered Scribe0magic "But beyond that just look at my profile page on Fanfiction"

"What!? You're going to have me go at it with another pokemon?" asked Guardian Ash

"You're dating a Latias, what's the problem?" replied Scribe0magic

"Nothing really, I was just wondering which pokemon it was going to be" replied Guardian Ash

"Not saying as I haven't started writing it and don't want to ruin it" answered Scribe0magic

"Can you tell me what's coming up for me?" asked Guardian Ash

"Your last badge, the league and another legendary" answered Scribe0magic "But all I'm saying about it is that it's shiny"

"What? I get another legendary and it's shiny?" asked Guardian Ash

"Yes and you'll get it in between rounds of the league, but again I'm not saying which one" answered Scribe0magic

"I'm going to go lay down for a while" said Guardian Ash

"You go a head, I'm going to scour the multiverse for enjoyable stories that can inspire me" said Scribe0magic as he headed out


	85. Notice

**Chapter 85**

 **Announcements**

To my loyal followers I am very sorry that I have not updated in so long. Just to let you all know i have not stopped writing this story, the problem is that I didn't have access to my netbook for a few months and when I got it back I had lost my drive to work on any of the stories I had going at the time

For now I am going over the old chapters and correcting the errors I have made, making them easier to read and follow the pace of the story. I will replace this with the real chapter once I regain my lost drive, when that'll happen I'm not sure

But not to leave you hanging, here's some noncannon fodder for you

"Man it's gotten boring around here" noted Guardian Ash

"Sorry been distracted with life" apologized Scribe0magic "But hey I have at least put out something new after I regained the ability to post new content"

"Really? I didn't see anyone new wondering around" asked Guardian Ash

"It's in a completely different universe, that's why" explained Scribe0magic "Can't have you bumping into each other, it'll cause a huge mess that won't end well"

"But, can't you make it happen without something bad happening?" asked Guardian Ash

"Meh, depends on the circumstances" replied Scribe0magic with a shrug "But the way I have set that world up, it isn't compatible with yours"

"Oh, I see" said Guardian Ash in understanding "Still I've noticed that that one particular story still hasn't updated yet"

"Don't remind me" groaned Scribe0magic


	86. Announcement

**Announcement**

I have recently created a story where I interact with the various characters that are under my influence as well as give news and updates on what is going on with my work called: Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum. So if you have any concerns about a particular story you might find some news about it there, and if you put a comment asking about a story that I haven't talked about yet, I should get around to making a chapter about it

Also this announcement will be replaced with a new chapter at some point for the stories that I am still working on, just please be patient with me as I don't have much time right now to work on any of my stories (As of 1-24-2019)


End file.
